


Monstertrapped

by TheJadedQuartet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, All-The-Way-Through, Amputation, Anal Sex, Animal Genitalia, Armpit Hair, Bad Ends, Bestiality, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Branding, Breast Play, Breathplay, Breeding, CYOA, Castration, Cervical Penetration, Chastity, Choking, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Death, Deepthroat, Degradation, Double Penetration, Electrocution, Emmasculation, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Fingering, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Genital Torture, Guro, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Ladyboners, Male Pregnancy, Mind Control, Mind fucking, Mommy Kink, Monster Girls, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pain, Permanency, Piercings, Possession, Prolapse, Pubic Hair, Public Use, Rimming, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skullfucking, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spit-roasting, Sweat, Tattoos, Tentacles, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, collaring, dirty talking, hyper, micro/macro, musk, noncon/dubcon, smothering, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 100
Words: 176,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Choose-Your-Own-Adventure-styled fanfic made as a Birthday Present for my boyfriend, the Monster Girl Examiner!</p><p>Started 08/24/16 and finished on 12/24/16.</p><p>26 Bad Endings.<br/>5 Secret Bad Endings.<br/>2 Normal Endings.<br/>1 True Ending.</p><p>Can you find them all? 8^y</p><hr/><p>The Session is at its end, John's about to let everyone through the Door to the New Universe, when something horrible happens. Rose, Karkat, Roxy, Dave and him are cast to a strange, perverse Land, and now they have to find a way to get to the new Universe, if it even exists anymore.</p><p>Dozens of alternate paths that may lead to a Bad End, a story full of all sorts of depravity and Monster Girls plowing a group of five silly through various scenarios! Each chapter with a sex scene has the Kinks tagged on the notes at the beginning, so if you don't enjoy a particular kink, you can go ahead and skip that chapter. There's something for everyone here!</p><p>**UPDATE**</p><p>Added a link to an HTML, CYOA-version of this fic a friend of mine did on the first chapter's summary, feel free to check it out and thank them for their work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is How The World Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonsterGirlExaminer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy Homestuck and Monster Girls, please check out the Monster Girl Examiner and his sideblogs. 
> 
> ( http://monstergirlsexamination.tumblr.com ) 
> 
> Happy birthday. <3
> 
> **UPDATE**
> 
> If you'd prefer to play this story as an actual CYOA rather than an AO3 Fanfic, [a very big and friendly Cuttlefish](http://biggestcuttlefish.tumblr.com/) I know coded [a little thing](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=0B9vGXMb2-86kaHlVbVpRd2JGR00) you may want to check out!

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT.”

“Karkat-“

“WE WERE OH SO TANTALIZINGLY CLOSE, YOU JUST HAD TO REACH FOR IT.”

“cmon crabby, shouldnt we be-“

“IT WAS IN YOUR GRASP! BUT NOOO, KARKAT, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DRAMATIC TIMING, THE BUILD UP TO ALL OF IT.”

“karkat, i didn’t…”

“NO. SHUT UP. I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF IT! WHEN I FUCKING SAY ‘TOUCH THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS’ I MEAN IT. BECAUSE IT HAPPENED BEFORE. AND NOW LOOK THE MESS WE ARE IN, YET AGAIN. SURPRISE SURPRISE.”

 

In a way, the nubby-horned Troll had a point being this mad. He’d seen all of his hopes taken away in the past. He’d been the culprit of dramatic timing in his own Session. So, seeing another door fading into nothingness right in front of their eyes because they weren’t fast enough, when this time they could very well have touched it? It made him frankly nauseous. He wasn’t the only one mad about this sudden turn of events however, both Kanaya and Terezi sat down with their hands on their heads. The Teal Blood ruffled through her hair, sighing an exhausted breath, while the other covered her mouth fangs sinking lightly at the back of her palm, not enough to draw blood just yet, but certainly close to it.

The humans were less concerned, albeit still quite visibly worried about the state of their Session. Jane and Roxy held hands with each other and Calliope. Dirk knelt down with his shades down in front of the spot where there was once a door. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, exhausted by the shenanigans holding them back this time, and Dave walked up to Karkat in an attempt to calm him, a hand sliding along the side of his shoulder, and staring up at the… Sky. An evergrowing, stark white emptiness, edges flashing colors and advancing towards them. Cracks shattering from the edges having reached the bubble hosting their Session, popping it open, and tearing their way down directly on top of the Exit door. The Frog Platform was practically halved, and no one had an answer to what was going on. From the clueless Jake to the increasingly anxious Jade, they all looked at each other in search of something to do.

 

“dude theres nothing we can do right now could you like chill for a moment so we could hear our own thoughts”

“MAYBE *YOU* SHOULD CHILL, STRIDER. I AM PERFECTLY CALM RIGHT NOW, CERTAINLY NOT PANICKING IN THE SLIGHTEST, NO. WHY SHOULD I? BECAUSE ALL OUR HOPES OF SURVIVAL IN PARADOX SPACE HAVE BEEN THROWN INTO A PUTRID PILE OF GARBAGE IN THE MOST ANTICLIMATIC, RIDICULOUS WAY IMAGINABLE?”

“H3 GOT L1K3 TH1S 4FT3R J4CK 1NV4D3D OUR S3SS1ON 4S W3LL GUYS, JUST G1V3 H1M 4N HOUR OR TWO…”

“AH YES, AN HOUR OR TWO. BECAUSE WE ABSOLUTELY HAVE AN HOUR OR TWO, RIGHT? WITH THAT LOOMING MASS OF *NOTHINGNESS* APPROACHING AND CONSUMING EVERYTHING, FUCK NO. IF WE’RE HEADED DOWN THE DRAIN I AM GOING TO SPEND EVERY LAST LIVING SECOND OF MY PITIFUL EXISTENCE REMINDING PARADOX SPACE OF ITS OWN LOAD OF STINKING MUSCLEBEAST FECES.”

“karkat that is enough!!! shut up oh my god!!! >:O”

“NO.”

“Uh…”

“Karkat Seriously Enough Is Enough”

“NO!”

“Let him, Kanaya, maybe he’ll fill the breach with his endless rage and give us some extra time.”

“Guys?”

“yoU are not helping, rose… :U”

“Guys PLEASE i think you should see this.”

“SEE *WHAT* ENGLI-“

 

Something descended from beyond the outer limits of their Session. With no bubble encapsulating it anymore, with Reality itself tearing at the seams and rapidly crumbling, it had become one of the last shards of Paradox Space that hadn’t been destroyed yet. Inky blackness eclipsed the brightness of the Breach beyond, tendrils coiling down past the flashing cracks, past their Platform, and entering Skaia. The Cocoon of the Genesis frog was tainted immediately engulfed by a squirming mass.

 

“that… that can’t be go-“

 

Ribbit.

 

* * *

 

They floated. No, they /fell/, through the void with no sound or air, no color. A corrupted croak, an ear-piercing psychic wave, that made most of them faint immediately. And along them, filling the empty space, almost as if they were trying to race them to the bottom- If this place even had a bottom, those same tentacles that had entered their Session. A veil of darkness extended from the black mass, to any nearby body, making their bodies fade off of sight behind them… Until they reached Rose, that was. The conscious Seer didn’t know what was going on, but she wasn’t going to let the Horrorterrors get them. Not this time. Reaching into her Captchalogue, she drew her wands, the Quills of Echidna, and a bright lightning struck the Horrorterror. Halting its advance for now, she saw the bodies of a few of her friends being released off its clutches, before a chilling shriek shook her entire body, causing her to lose consciousness for good.

 

* * *

 

“rosey…? r u okay…?”

“rose!”

“Uuuugh…”

 

A killer headache made Rose take an extra-long time before even opening her eyes. The skies were bright, and she could see the shapes of her friends looming over her, worried about her state, the… The… The skies? She almost jumped from her laid back position as she remembered the state of their Session, smacking head-first against Roxy, and sending both of the Lalondes down to the ground, groaning and holding their heads.

 

“auuuuuugh! fuck! D’:”

“Fff- Ngh… God, I’m- Sorry, what’s going-“

 

Her eyes darted open again. There was no trace of the crumbling Space, of the Nothingness, of the Tendrils. No, they weren’t in the Void or in the Session anymore. Wherever this was, it looked like… A lush forest? Bright blue skies, chirping birds, a dirt path beneath her extending further out in two directions…

 

“… Okay. Did… We die? We’re dead aren’t we?”

“ugh i might as well be after that hit auugh… but no, we aint”

“OH HEY LOOK, SLEEPING BEAUTY WOKE UP ALREADY.”

“yo rose how was the nap”

 

She didn’t respond. Still trying to process what was going on. The pain was slowly subsiding, sitting up and examining who was with them right now.

Roxy, her ecto-sibling-parent-child, still holding her head and pouting up at her almost childishly. Rather than her God Tier garbs, it seems that she was wearing one of her other outfits for some reason. A snug pair of leggings that framed her legs and plump thighs nicely, a boat-neck white shirt with her symbol showing the black bra beneath and some of her lightly tanned skin. Curiously, as messy as her hair was, her makeup and her mascara were still on point.

John seemed to have changed his clothes as well? Rather than his blue outfit, he had his old white Slimer shirt on, a tad tight looking with the pudgy figure he’d acquired over the three years on the ship. Matching in tightness, too, a pair of beige shorts that seemed a size smaller than he should be wearing marked the curve of- God, was she so groggy she was thinking about the mocha-skinned boy’s ass? She tilted her head further to the side.

Dave, great. The last thing she needed in her dizziness after being embarrassed by thinking of John’s ass was the possibility of a Freudian Slip. His shades had stayed perfectly on his face, but like the others, his outfit had changed to something less heroic. A short-sleeved version of his usual red and white disc shirt, and a pair of dark sweatpants. At least his body was a bit more covered.

Karkat seemed to wear his same sweater and sweatpants combo as always, although the fabric seemed thinner than before. Maybe her imagination? She had never paid much attention to Nubs McShouty’s choice of clothing.

And finally, herself. She let her eyes drift down momentarily- God dammit, there went her cool God Tier clothes. No orange Seer outfit for her, just her plain old white shirt, a lavender short skirt and a pair of leggings.

 

“Where are the others?”

“no idea, we’re the only ones that landed here it seems.”

“can u see where they-“

“NO SHE CAN’T, YOU GUYS ALREADY TRIED TO FLOAT UP TO GET A BETTER VANTAGE POINT AND SAW UNANIMOUSLY THAT YOU’D LOST YOUR POWERS.”

“Wait, what…? Are you sure we aren’t dead? That sounds like a thing that could happen if we died.”

“god dammit rose whats with you and death no were totally alive”

“Huh…”

 

Roxy had manged to stand up again, and with her headache subsiding, she managed to get up as well, holding Roxy’s hand to keep herself steady.

 

“Okay. So. We’re the only ones that landed here after whatever the hell just happened back in the Session. We have no powers. We’re in the middle of a forest, and have no clue of what’s going on. Great, any ideas?”

“YEAH, WHILE YOU WERE HAVING YOUR EXTRA-LONG AND WORRYING NAP, WE DECIDED IT’D BE A GOOD IDEA TO HEAD OVER TO THAT THING.”

“What thing-“

 

Karkat pointed up above trees, to what seemed like a… Tower? A black spire of sorts, far away in the distance. A white and violet beam of light flowed from it and into a dark mass of clouds right above, creating a swirling vortex of energy that caved in on itself.

 

“That’s a fairly important-looking thing. How did I not see that before?”

“shrug”

“EITHER WAY, IF THE OTHERS LANDED AROUND AS WELL, THEY’LL PROBABLY HEAD THERE TOO. IT’S THE MOST OBVIOUS AND VISIBLE THING IN THE DISTANCE.”

“problem is this little road here doesnt go towards it”

“annnnd davie boy is too scared to go head-first into the forest and get lost between the trees ;3”

“what no”

“u tots are and u know it”

“no way man im just saying going into a dark forest with no idea of where we are is a recipe to get lost”

“scaaaaredy-“

“PLEASE STOP IT, IF I HAVE TO STAND FIVE MORE MINUTES OF YOUR LITTLE BACK-AND-FORTHS I AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO RUN HEAD-FIRST INTO THE WOODS.”

“My, my, Karkat saying he’s tired of hearing someone talk for too long and not resolving anything? How peculiar.”

“SHOOSH.”

“Either way, I have to agree with Dave. Even if his response is just out of fear, we have no idea what could be out there in the wilderness. And that Tower seems far away enough that keeping a straight line to it will most likely be impossible. How about we make two groups and follow both directions of the path?”

“rose”

“If someone made a road, there’s bound to be houses at some point along its trajectory. Maybe we can get some information about where we are, or a map at the very least.”

“rose no thats how people die in horror movies”

“This is not a horror movie, David. Besides, we won’t be alone, just split in two groups.”

“WE WILL COVER MORE TERRAIN BUT WHAT IF WE DON’T BUMP INTO EACH OTHER AGAIN ALONG THE ROAD?”

“i mean, we’re all heading to that tower thingy so… if we get there, we just gotta wait at the entrance for the rest of us to get there.”

“Exactly.”

“what if some of us dont get there”

“dave plz jfc chill”

“Yes Dave, don’t worry. You can go with Karkat, and he’ll let you hide under his sweater if a scary thunderstorm happens.”

“fuck you rose”

“Come on, you’d love that.”

“CAN WE JUST DECIDE WHERE EACH OF US GOES ALREADY?”

“gettin impatient to cuddle up to ur boy, karkat? ;p”

“…”

“am i missing something…?”

“pfft, but nah if were goin in groups i wanna be w/ rose”

“Sounds fair to me. So, Team Lalonde to the right, and…”

“team cool to the left gotcha”

“more like team meme to the left ;)”

“hey!”

“Just be careful all of you, alright?”

“DON’T WORRY, WE’RE GOING TO BE JUST FINE, AND NOT GET SEPARATED. WE’RE NOT IDIOTS.”

“We’ll see about that.”  

 

**[> Follow Team Meme.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17947693)**

**[> Follow Team Lalonde.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17948416) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting point of this fic. Make sure to choose one of the options linked at the end of each Chapter rather than picking 'Next Chapter', otherwise you might be sent down the wrong branch!


	2. Team Meme's Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is the angriest he's been in a while, and that bums John out. Hopefully they'll get somewhere soon!

“dang, the forest’s getting quite dense here isn’t it? i can barely see a thing through the foliage!”

“YES JOHN, THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS.”

“hey come on! no need to be like that, i’m just trying to lighten the mood with some conversation.”

“GREAT JOB THEN EGBERT, I FEEL ALREADY SO MUCH BETTER ABOUT THE FACT EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO SHIT SECONDS BEFORE WE WON *AGAIN* AND WE HAVE BEEN CAST INTO YET ANOTHER POINTLESS QUEST.”

“leave him dude when he gets like that nothing gets past that thick skull of his”

 

A low sigh escaped John’s lips, his hands brushing up along his bare arms, to the sleeves of his t-shirt, and then his shoulders, rubbing up and down there. The further into the forest they walked, the colder things seemed to get, with sunlight barely able to pierce the dense mass of leaves, and humidity raising in the air… At this rate he was going to catch a cold! Pacing quietly along the dirt path, he closed his eyes, arms pressed to the back of his head and walking on right behind Karkat and Dave. All of this seemed so weird… The more he thought about the situation they were in, the more nonsensical things seemed to get! Tendrils entering the Genesis Frog, waking up somewhere that seemed totally not made out of memories like in the Bubbles… Maybe they’d zapped somewhere to the new Universe! But if that was the case, why couldn’t they use their powers? They were supposed to shape the new world with God Tier powers and the Alchemiters… Not to say anything of his convenient zappy thing, the retcon power… Did this even count as the Alpha Timeline anymore?

 

“guys, what do you think the tower thingy is? some evil castle? ruins built by the ancients of whatever this place is? or-”

 

Thud. His eyes darted open with a groan as his foot hit right against the root of a tree! Nearly making him lose his balance, but managing to catch himself just in time, leaned against the tree trunk and huffing under his breath.

 

“well thank you guys for telling me about-“

 

Nothing. Dave and Karkat weren’t around, and apparently, neither was the dirt path! Great, of course he had to be the first one to separate from the group for no reason at all!

 

“are you serious?! guys? karkat? dave?”

 

No response. Maybe he’d just passed the path right? There’s no way he was daydreaming for that long! All he had to do was trace his steps back and he’d be with them in no time. So easy!

 

**[> John: Trace your steps back, easily reunite with Dave and Karkat.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17961163) **

**[> Dave and Karkat: Realise John is gone.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17961592) **


	3. Team Lalonde's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Rose continue along the road rather cheerfully.

“You seem quite eager to push forward after what we’ve gone through.”

“psssh, i mean at least u guys r okay, remember i saw yall die back in the other timeline… bsides, this place looks p nice! nothin out of our repetitive and dead lands, just forest stuff and mountains and… dunno, it feels like what earth used to be? the earth i never got the chance to see?”

“Right.”

“and also i get to have a lil trip w/ everyones favorite ecto-mom ;3”

 

Rose snickered, feeling as the other Lalonde’s arms wrapped tight around her left one, clinging against her side and eagerly trailing the dirt path by her side. Truth be told, that bubbly attitude helped ease her nerves. From the collapsing reality to this entirely new world, she had many questions, but even without her Seer powers, she knew they’d be answered soon enough. After all, what kind of adventure would this be if they didn’t get closure? Surely not one she’d be partaking in.

They picked the right direction it would seem, a ten minute walk, and a village was already visible in the distance. Wood and logs making up the walls of most of them, with a couple using brick instead. Simple roofing, rather rustic… Medieval even. That ‘Medieval’ impression was only reinforced as they got closer, a pair of armored guards standing by the entryway, dirt giving way to stone paved streets, a brimming-

 

“omg rose look that guy over there! its got pointy ears we totally landed in some sorta fantasy adventure!”

“Roxy please, keep it down.”

 

She was right though. Humans weren’t the only ones inhabiting this place- If anything, it almost seemed that the less ‘human-like’ creatures were more plentiful. Curiously, she also caught the glimpse of grey skin for a fraction of a second. Perhaps a Troll, she wondered…? Nah, Rose shouldn’t assume that straight away, not when her pale white and Roxy’s tan were the odd tones in this place.

 

“rooose no, i cannot keep it down! i LIVE for fantasy and magic stuff! what if i can like get some sweet staff or- aaah, see ya in a bit, do ur rounds, ask around w/ever and u tell me later what this places all about, i gotta get some sweet loot!”

“I-“

 

Too late. She reached out her hand to try and grab at Roxy’s own and stop her from doing something reckless, but she was already rushing head-first into a crowd of people near a local marketplace. It's not like Rose wasn't excited, but at least she had some more self-control. Eyes closed, taking in a deep breath, she grumbled something incomprehensible. Well. If Roxy was going to treat everything like a classic Fantasy story or Video game, maybe she should too. In these sorts of scenarios… The local Inn or Bar always serves as a beacon for the player, somewhere with people to interact with and get intel. And luckily, there was indeed a tavern not too far away from her position. Time to find out where they were while the other had her fun.

 

**[> Rose: Enter the tavern.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17963221) **

**[> Roxy: Get some sweet loot.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17964706) **


	4. Alone In The Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John fails to find his way back to Dave and Karkat, so- Wait. Did you hear that noise?

“fuck.”

 

Yeah there was no way he was getting back now. How did he walk this far without bumping into any trees or realising he wasn’t following the others?! It made absolutely no sense, and John was frankly quite bummed out. His only hope now was to go around aimlessly until he found a clearing that let him see in which direction he should go… At least, trying to hurry back to the path had made him warm up a little! That was a plus, right?

… Okay no, he had to stay calm, it’s not the first time he’d been left alone. This wasn’t any different from say, heading down to his own planet with his Dad’s PDA trapped under a bunch of cards or thrown away uselessly. Or when he ascended and gave his wallet to Liv Tyler! Yeah, all he had to do was to push forward, and everything would be just fin-

Rustle. Some movement on a nearby bush made the short boy squeak and jump right off his feet! Wild animal, a bird landing in it, whatever it was he wasn’t staying around for long enough to find it out. At a brisk pace, he started to walk through the underbrush, using the surrounding trees as reference points to ensure he was going in a straight line.

Truth be told,  he wasn’t a survivalist by any means. All he knew about how to take care of himself in the wilderness and guide himself in the woods was the silly things he’d seen in documentaries and movies. And god dammit, he intended to find some water to drink before he had to resort to drinking his own pee, in all honesty! Ugh, if only he had his powers to hover above the woods or at least something to defend himself just in case…

Wait. He did have a weapon. Blinking for a moment, John reached into his Sylladex and retrieved his trusty Vrillyhoo Hammer from his Strife Deck. Holding it up in the air and making the dice inside shake a little. Yeah, he could use this if something attacked him out here! No need to be so worried, Dave’s attitude really made him feel uneasy, what about the entire Horror Movie trope of splitting and not getting to the place they needed to go safely, how dumb!

Rustle. Even armed, the sound of things moving around him really made the boy jumpy! No, he had to keep his composure now that he was alone, wild beasts could smell fear! So if he stayed determined, nothing would get to him! Lord, his paranoia was beginning to get to him, it almost seemed like the noises of something pacing nearby were getting more and more frequent. Hammer still in hand, and keeping an eye on his surroundings, John kept on walking forward. Or. Around? He’d stopped paying attention to which direction he was headed by this point, and had no clue if he was backtracking or actually advancing in any direction.

Eventually, he ran into a clearing with no trees, thank fucking god. He was actually starting to worry if he’d ever get some frame of reference! The spire didn’t seem any closer at all, maybe he’d been going in a circle around it… On the other hand, from this position he could also see some smoke in the distance. White smoke at that. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad if he wasn’t going directly to the tower! If he ran by a village on the way there, it’d only make things easier for him! Yeah, John was starting to gain confidence in his tracking skills! Out here in the wilderness, alone, it wasn’t so bad! If anything it was… Refreshing!

 

“gotcha! :D”

 

A pair of clawed hands sunk against his sensitive shoulders, reddening the skin, and hitting him hard enough to knock him over to the ground! Whoever had just jumped onto him pounced with enough force to drag his body along the ground at least half a meter, making the Heir squeal out panicked! Struggling against the strong grasp, and turning around to face his attacker, hammer still firmly in his hand and-

It was Jade. Sort… Of? Her hair was a shade of black brighter than he remembered, and the fur of her ears now matched it rather than being all white colored! No, in fact… There was also fur covering her hands and her legs, bushy tail swaying from one side to the other, and a bright, sharp-toothed grin on her lips! Rather than being changed to her original clothes or a skimpier version thereof, the girl had nothing but beige rags covering her! And barely at that… She was tall, bigger than anyone else back in the Session, and the little fabric only accentuated her figure. Bust heavy and stretching the fabric out, wide hips making the ‘skirt’ that covered her hike up a little, and her toned stomach in full display! A bead of sweat running down her side, making the barest hint of he abs glisten in the dim light of the clearing.

 

“i finally got you cute boy~”

 

She muttered out, hips rocking and grinding down against his own, keeping his body firmly pinned down to the ground while… Something swelled out under the fabric of her makeshift clothing, the girl giggling as she licked her lips hungrily.

 

“j-jade…?”

“huh have we met before? :? oh that doesnt really matter, just relax and let me do okay cutie?”

 

He couldn’t just relax and ‘let her do’ like this. This wasn’t right! He had to do something.

 

**[> John: Hammer your way out of this one.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17993500) **

**[> John: Just relax and let her do.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17993317) **

**[> John: Try to reason with the girl.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17993182) **


	5. Where In The World Is John Egbert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Egbert is missing.

“hes fucking gone”

“DAVE.”

“dude hes gone i told you man this is how people die in horror movies”

“DAVE STRIDER.”

“like you saw those things crawl down to the frog of course there was gonna be horror involved the oversized squids get off on terrifying the players in their sleep”

 

Karkat’s left eye twitched momentarily, the troll giving a look around the area they were in. Sure, John had been a tad behind, and they’d passed a turn, but he wasn’t dumb enough to pass right by and head straight into the depths of the forest right? What is he thinking? Of COURSE John would just do that. But Dave’s paranoia is starting to get to him as well, and sincerely, he’s THIS close to just shoving a bunch of rocks into his mouth to see if he shuts up for a short time. Is this. Is this how everyone else sees him when he starts rambling?

 

“hey blorgloth or whatever the fuck should we just get the frog and be done with it? nah man my squid bro my tentacular pal look all those cute little humans and trolls and the one cherub girl everyone likes theyre PRIME material to fuck with how about we cast them into a dark imaginary forest and pick them up one by one it will be just fine”

“im expecting the trees to lose their leaves and start growing long strands of hair any moment now i bet you whatever you want theres a storm coming in like five minutes”

“and atop the tower theres some vampire waiting to suck our blood like a juice box and were straight headed to it why dont we just fucking wrap a ribbon around our necks and flop across the table if were so eager”

“STRIDER FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLE AND PRECIOUS IN THE ALTERNIAN EMPIRE, YOU LIVED ALONG WITH A LITERAL RAINBOWDRINKER FOR 3 HUMAN YEARS, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF NOW?”

“im not afraid listen im just saying that im waiting for a tentacle jumpscare any moment now you know”

“WHAT IS A JUMP- WAIT. DID YOU HEAR THAT?”

“oh great yes i love strange noises youre just fucking with me now arent you?”

“I MEAN IT- JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND.”

 

Silence. Maybe just his imagination? The mutant blooded Troll took a deep breath and turned back to his human companion, lips parted and about to say something else when a noticeable song… More like a hum perhaps? Filled the air.

 

“oh fuck yeah creepy soundtrack comes included with this adventure for only 0.99$ come get the SHIT spooked out of you in the most generic and yet real way here at horroterror incorporated”

“IT'S NOT EVEN A CREEPY SONG. IT'S A SONG. A *HUM* THAT OBVIOUSLY COMES FROM SOMEONE. SOMEONE WHO LIKELY KNOWS THIS PLACE BETTER THAN US AND COULD TELL US WHERE TO GO.”

“im not deviating from the path”

“IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED THEN *STAY* HERE AND I’LL GET BACK TO YOU IN A MINUTE. MAYBE WE CAN GET SOME DIRECTIONS.”

“can we just like entirely ignore the song isnt that a choice we get”

 

Hand pressed to her head, throwing it back a little, Karkat merely rolled his eyes and started to walk off into the woods.

 

“I AM GOING TO HEAD OVER THERE. THE SOONER I LEAVE THE SOONER I GET BACK, DON'T MOVE FROM THIS SPOT.”

“and then there was one you know i always knew when my time came itd not be dramatic or awkward itd be just like oh look its dave now hes a mangled corpse hung from a tree by i dont know the fucking slenderman isnt that what kids are all about nowadays”

“what is with that shit either way like i get it lack of faces are scary but why a fucking suit stretchy mclimbs got the dough if hes able to afford a clean suit instead of covering himself in torn rags and dirty toilet paper from the local sewer”

“he may even have a job look what if hes just guarding the woods because its private property thats why he screams at you when he gets you hes not even murderous hes the old grandpa from across the street that doesnt the kids to step on his yard”

“get off my lawn he screams with no lips as he rips off the note a piece of shit child stuck to a tree”

“how would you like it if someone just entered your house and started painting graffities on the walls about how horrible of a person you are nah you wouldnt like that would you hows he gonna explain this to his slenderwoman and slenderchildren poor things gonna need therapy for years”

“karkat are you back yet do you think rose would like being the slendermans therapist”

“shes into that sort of stuff and arent there pictures with him and tentacle things”

“oh shit back to the tentacle talk what if the dudes another horrorterror too you guys had feferis tentacle monstrosity maybe we got creepypasta personified”

“speaking of creepypasta i never really got the whole jeff the killer thing like”

 

**[> Karkat: Ask for directions.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17967811) **

**[> Dave: Keep rambling about horror stuff.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17968561) **


	6. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a Tavern really just a Bar?

Tavern in a small fantasy village? Check. Shady, dark, with people playing cards and drinking ale? Check. Heads turning to her the moment she opened the door? God, it’s like she wrote this herself. Her eyes scanned every wooden board and alcoholic stain on the bar, every patron of this bar from the woman behind the bar pouring someone a pint to the reclusive bettors covering their faces with a hand of cards, to the… Girl getting head in the back? It wasn’t even sneaky, a woman with white braided hair stood at the back with her legs wide open, and someone stayed under the table bobbing their head back and forth against her. No one even seemed to find it strange.. How depraved, it really was like she had written this. Horrorterrors and carnality didn’t go together too well most of the time but.. She’d roll with it. Now if this was her own story, she’d have written the girl entering the place confidently asking to everyone in the room if they knew what was up with the tower in the distance, but she didn’t want to cause some unnecessary commotion. Instead, she decided to sit down and ask the bartender herself.

The exchange was but a friendly conversation. No ridiculous ‘fees’ for gossiping about the current events around the area like in many fantasy games, just idle talk. Apparently, the Spire was where the Queen of this land resided, and entrance was forbidden unless you had an invitation. The woman claimed that she knew how enticing it was to go see the ‘Holy Light’ up-close, ‘specially now that it had started to fade’, but that it wasn’t worth trespassing if Rose knew what was best for her. She presumed the Holy Light was that beam piercing a vortex on top of the tower, but decided to stop prying further in case the bartender grew uncomfortable or… Suspicious. The girl heard a low rumble coming from a couple of tables away, but decided to ignore it for the time being. Bowing and thanking for the information, she made her way out of the tavern.

That was… Successful. She surely hoped John and the others were doing as well as she was. Now she knew there was a ‘Queen’ guarding the spire, and the ‘Holy Light’ was fading. In her opinion, that vortex was a portal, and hopefully, one home. So the thought of it vanishing soon was anything but good. Damned timed quests, hopefully everyone’d get there before it disappeared. Speaking of everyone else…

Her eyes squinted as she glanced over to the marketplace. A bit more empty now, one’d thing Roxy would be easier to spot sneaking through the crowd and hopefully not getting into any trouble, but that wasn’t the case. The Void player, disappearing from sight? How typical. Perhaps on the other side of the village, past the market? God dammit, they didn’t have time for this. Not if they wanted to reunite in time, and specially with someone chasing her.

Ah yes, she had noticed alright. Even without her Seer powers, Rose was rather aware of her surroundings, and it was hard to miss the figure that had trailed her steps a few meters away ever since she got out of the bar- No, even before that. Perhaps one of the patrons of that locale? The blonde girl faked being interested in some fruit, darting from market stand to market stand in hopes of losing the other in the crowd, but whoever they were, they were insistent. Eventually, the market ran out, and so did the crowd. No trace of Roxy anywhere, it’d seem the best course of action was to take care of this stalker first, and THEN search for her.

There was little on the way right ahead. Empty streets, and the end of the stone road that gave way to yet another dirt path headed into the forest, towards the spire. She could dash her way out of this one, outrun them… Probably. Otherwise, she spotted a nearby, dark alleyway. A good place to lose them and hide until they lost interest maybe?

 

**[> Rose: Dash your way out of this one.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18102709) **

**[> Rose: Hurry into the alleyway.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18100696) **


	7. Yoink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Roxy get the loot of her dreams?

“:(“

 

Nope. No Wands, no staffs, all there was in this market was standard food stuff, drinks, some porcelain things, tools… Unless this was magic cutlery and pots, as fantastic as this land seemed, powerful and cool artifacts weren’t as easy to run into as she thought it’d be! People coming and going back and forth, letting her short body be carried by the crowd, eventually Roxy got out of the local marketplace in what seemed like the opposite end of the town! Maybe she should’ve stuck with Rose, at the very least she’d have someone to talk to or lean onto while they walked and figured this place out. What a big mistake, fantasy and weird fantasy races didn’t necessarily mean Magic, she should’ve known! Maybe she should get back to the entrance and…

A red-haired, rather pale boy in white robes walked right by her, headed off towards the exit of the village, following the path slowly. A necklace hung from him, golden chain with a glowing blue gem on it. Okay, now THAT looked like a Magic Amulet if she’s ever seen one! And he had a bag tied to his back, one she was sure would be full of other goodies! The Rogue started to walked up close to him, trying to seem as innocent and inconspicuous as possible. Stone-paved road giving way to dirt, she gently, dexterously reached to tap the bag to see how loosely it was tied, check if it’d be better to untie it entirely and steal it or open it to reach into.

Not like she had time for either, though. While the boy in front of her didn’t seem to notice, someone /grabbed/ the back of her shirt, by the collar, and lifted the girl right off the ground! Tensing up, eyes wide, and teeth grit together, she tilted her head back to see a… Dragoness? The woman was incredibly tall, well around the 7 feet mark. Teal scales decorated her forearms and legs, striking against her more human-toned skin, becoming more dense and abundant the further down her limbs they were, up to her hands and feet, which were straight up draconic talons and claws, matching the enormous wings spread out behind her and long scaley tail, swaying sinuously like a serpent. Her jaw, too, was covered in this tough hide, flaring to either side of her head in a manner similar to a seadweller troll’s fins. Just a guard that’d caught her, she’d usually think, but this one seemed awkwardly familiar.

Her chainmail had red and teal tones, and was open in such a way that left the shape of the Libra symbol at her midsection. Red shades much like Terezi’s donned on her face, and a pair of long horns extended out from her skull. It was strange to see someone as similar to the teal blood, up to the shark-like toothy grin, with horns that weren’t colored orange! Roxy’s head lowered, an apologetic look on her eyes, she let her lips part, trying to excuse herself.

 

“um… ah… adult terezi… that u?”

“Wh4t? Th4t's Off1c3r R3dgl4r3 for you young m1ssy, m1nd t3ll1ng m3 wh4t w3r3 you just do1ng?”

 

**[> Roxy: Confess your crimes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18122647) **

**[> Roxy: Lie to her.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18126445) **


	8. Karkat's Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat takes a swim in a nearby lake.

Dave could be quite a handful at times, but Karkat hadn’t seen him as annoying and nerve wracking as today. And yet, he couldn’t really blame him at all, he was exactly the same most of the time, and their friends and pals made sure to remind him that every single day. Like come on, give the shouty a break, he was incredibly stressed and anxious! But for the more important things, like, losing the game. Spooky forests? Hell no, his neighborhood back in Alternia was far scarier than anything this place could throw at him. The humming grew more noticeable, as the forest came to an end temporarily. Only green grass and brushes from his position to what looked like the edge of a cliff.

Karkat calmly walked down to the very edge, kneeling down to ensure he wouldn’t trip and fall down, as he took the sight in. A crystalline lake lied beneath the hill, a nearby river feeding water into it. Large enough that it’d take him three or four minutes to walk from a shore to the next, let alone swim through it, entirely surrounded by the forest. The hill wasn’t too tall, and the slope connected with the shore with a rather steep grassy slope, but it was large enough to cast a shadow over most of the watery surface. The spire stood tall in the distance, easily visible from this position, in the same direction the river came from. Maybe it’d be wise to follow it upstream later…

Of course, the source of the song, the humming, was in the lake. What a powerful voice she must have for it to reach the road from down there! Eyes squinted and leaned over the cliff, trying to see her a tad better. She was… A… Troll? Those orange horns were definitely troll-like alright, and in fact, they had the Maryam shape to them, a curved, smooth one, and another similar one with a hook. Her skin was flawlessly white, hands brushing down her arms, washing herself in the small portion not covered in shadows, facing away from Karkat, letting him see her smooth backside, down to a pair of wide hips that- Wait. Oh god she wasn’t wearing anything at all was she?

His entire face flushed a bright shade of candy red within seconds, and his body shifted around, turning away from the woman. Nope, he wasn’t going to just /stare/ like some kind of creep, but at the same time, she could easily guide them to their destination for sure! Should she call over to her casually? Make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal that she was-

Crunch. As he leaned back on the cliff a little, he felt the ground starting to give in. Almost comically like a Featherushbeast cartoon, the very edge he was sitting on dropped down towards the water, and his body fell with it! Screaming out as he tried to jump back onto the cliff by pure reflex, only leaving his body grinding and scraping along the rocky hillside on the way down! The rocks plopped right into the water first, casting a huge wave outwards and towards the Troll woman, but luckily, Karkat didn’t hit the water as hard as he thought he was going to! No, instead, a stray branch growing out of the hill slowed his descent. Slowed his descent by smacking right into it face-first, a loud /thud/ noise echoing through the lake, Karkat fainted before hitting the water properly.

 

* * *

 

 

“…wake…”

“…re you o+…”

“… Hello+?”

“NNNGH…”

 

His left arm burnt, his vision was rather blurry, and his body felt rather sore and wet, but other than that? Yeah, he was awake. Karkat had no idea how long he’d been out, but as his senses returned to him, he saw the woman from before looming above him- Naked like before, a streak of red on the side of her forearm, hand pressed to his cheek, and a rather concerned look on her face. She definitely looked like Kanaya, perhaps a more stern or mature look on her face, but still… Wait. Streak of red?

He squeaked and sat up as quick as he could, eyes wide, and his hands running down his body. His sweater was torn in various spots, leaving patches of his grey, bruised skin exposed at various spots. His left sleeve, completely missing, and a still bleeding gash on the side, made him panic a little, hand pressed against the wound. It wasn’t… Deep by any means, but blood’s always scary to see. Specially his own blood.

 

“There yo+u go+. Are yo+u alright dear?”

“Y-YEAH, I… I AM…”

 

He shifted his legs, and his hips, feeling how his pants, too, had been broken in a few places. God damn he kept this for two entire sessions and various battles and it broke /falling/ off a cliff? How ridiculous. One’d think their clothes had been changed for cheaper pieces of shit. Now that he made sure he could move properly and his only wound was a little cut, with a sigh, his eyes drifted back to the woman. She was intimidating, specially looking down on him from her position. Almost twice as tall as he was, knelt by his side, that bright, immaculate body of hers showed little wounds and scars that had long since healed. Toned stomach, strong arms, and nice thighs and calves to match her overall curvy figure, he had to admit she was… Really hot. And that was before starting to let his eyes drift some more to her groin. A fat bulge draped across the side of her thigh, easily 8 inches long and… However he looked at it, still looking completely soft. Made sense, she was just washing herself and then saw a boy fall off a cliff, who’d be aroused in a situation like-

What was he even THINKING, how long has he been staring at her junk?! By the raised brow and light jade tint on her cheeks, the answer was ‘longer than he should have’. Karkat cleared his throat, scooting away from her, wiping his hand against the floor as the flow of blood didn’t seem to want to stop and was getting his hand awfully messy.

 

“THANK… THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MISS…"

“They call me the ‘Do+lo+ro+sa’ aro+und here, but yo+u can call me Po+rrim if yo+u’d like. Ho+w abo+ut yo+u, yo+ung one?”

“KARKAT. KARKAT VANTAS.”

“Huh, I co+uld swear I’ve heard that name befo+re. In fact, yo+u seem quite familiar, but I can’t quite place my finger o+n why- Either way. Huh. Tell, me, Karkat. I ho+pe this isn’t to+o+ fo+rward but…”

 

Forward? Oh boy, his eyes went back down to the plump bulge she sported, and then back up to see her teeth grinding down along the bottom of her lip. This had to be a joke- She wasn’t about to ask what he thought she was going to, right?

 

“Do+ yo+u need help… Cleaning that wo+und?”

“CLEANING MY WOUND? WHY WOULD THAT BE-“

 

Oh. Oh of course. White skin, Maryam horns, Porrim, just like Kanaya’s Dancestor… He had no idea who this woman was exactly or what she was doing here, but obviously she was a Rainbowdrinker. He’d let Kanaya drink off of him before so… She was practically salivating at the sight of his candy red blood, it’d only be fair given she saved him from likely drowning into the lake. And yet, Maryam or not, she was a complete stranger! He can’t just let anyone that asks nicely take a sip off of him, that’s just creepy!

 

**[> Karkat: Let her drink.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18060517) **

**[> Karkat: Hell nah.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18058234) **


	9. Of Words And Cat Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave keeps on talking. Will he ever stop?

“i dont know i just dont think cg works that well when it comes to monsters practical shit makes it feel so much better have i ever shown you the thing”

“ghost stuff and paranormal movies hell yeah it adds to the awkwardness of being a ghost getting back from the ethereal realm by a ritual or some shit just yanked by the chain and left there”

“they always ask why the chicken crossed the road but do they ever ask the ghost if they wanna cross back from the other side nope what if the light at the end of the tunnel is just that this long ass tunnel you have to spend like centuries walking to finally get some fucking piece and quiet and then when youre finally about to reach the end”

“nope back to square one because some fucking idiot thought itd be a good idea to mess with a ouija board no boy its not fun its just you being an asshole no wonder spirits haunt people after being summoned”

“oh hey look isnt that exactly what happened to us some asshole decided to pull us back right as we were about to reach the end of the tunnel maybe rose was right maybe were all dead and this is all a big fucking metaphor for a ouija board”

“more like a fucking spectral game of jumanji am i right”

“what EVEN was that movie man haha did they ever explain why the hell these guys had a mystical reality shifting game in their attic or what the game even was i cant remember half of the movie just the stampede and the plant things”

“actually no dont tell me i just came up with the best end so at the end they seal the thing back up and they flip the box only to reveal a label on the back”

“skaianet enterprises”

“DUN DUN”

“so yeah when are you getting back dude”

“(^._.^)ﾉ < MEW REALLY DON’T SHUT UP, I’M GETTING TIRED OF READING YOUR LIPS.”

“whothefuck-“

 

Dave tensed up as he heard a voice, his eyes darting around the forest, before looking up. Perched atop a nearby tree’s particularly thick branches, there was a woman. A long mane of dark hair down her back striking against golden furred cat ears atop her head. Similar fur ran down from her elbows and knees to her hands and feet, structured very noticeably like actual feline paws, pads and all! Her tail was curled around itself in a circular shape, and adorned with a gold ring right at the middle. In fact, she had little golden motifs- from bracelets and hair pins to a collar- all over her body, along with a rather tight black top that hardly managed to cover her heavy bust, and pair of matching panties that might as well be a thong, tightly stretched over her plump ass and her plump something else leaving a very round, very noticeable shape down on the front. Her skin was dark, making a few tattooed motifs on her chubby belly very noticeable.

 

“oh god did we land in the furry zone”

“(^・x・^) <  SHOOSH YOU! H33H33, MEW HAVE ENTERED MEULIN THE SPHINX’S TERRITORY, AND PURROC33DED TO RAMBLE ON ENDLESSLY! SO AS IT’S CUSTOMARY, YOU’RE GOING TO-“

“wait wait a sphinx like you mean the riddle cats”

“(= ｀ω´=) < OH SO MEW ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THE RIDDLES~? THAT MAKES IT WAY EASIER.”

“arent you supposed to be in the desert guarding some pyramid or something”

“ヽ(^..^=ゞ) < THE DESERTS FURRY HOT THIS TIME OF YEAR SO I MOVED TO THE FURREST.”

“those puns hurt please just start with the riddles already”

“(=^・ｪ・^=) < THE FIRST RIDDLE! ANSWER PURROPERLY OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! MEW TELL ME, DAVE…”

“how do you even know my name”

“(^・o・^)ﾉ < I KNOW MANY THINGS! ALSO MEW WOULDN’T SHUT UP AND SAID YOUR OWN NAME SEVERAL TIMES. FURST RIDDLE!!! WHY ARE CATS THE BEST ANIMAL EFURR???”

“are you fucking serious”

 

**[> Dave: Because you're one, baby, and that makes them the best in my eyes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **

**[> Dave: I mean birds are neat too.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **

**[> Dave: I'm Pawsitive there must be some reason, but I can't quite put my Claws on it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **

**[> Dave: Because they're PURRfect.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18078076) **


	10. Knot My Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will John manage to convince her to stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Light Musk, Oral Knotting, Deepthroat, Facefucking, Breathplay, Dubcon, Incest, Nipple play, Titjobs, Animal Genitalia, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum.

“jade seriously, oh my god, get off!"

“thats what im trying to do silly”

“augh come on, you know what i meant!”

 

Jade was not stopping or even showing any hint of slowing down. If anything, she seemed to find the boy’s struggling and complaining pretty amusing! Those bright green eyes scanning him up and down, over and over. From the intimidated, worried look of his face, down to the adorable mocha pudge that peeked from under his shirt, and to his groin… As much as he was trying to squirm his way out of this one, his body totally betrayed him! Cheeks red, a little /bump/ at the front of his shorts nuzzling and grinding against her own… He was going to be a fun one, that much she could tell!

The claws pressed to his shoulders started to squeeze and sink in harder against his skin, piercing the shirt ridiculously easy, and /swiping/ down quickly past his neck, to his chest! John’s complaints stopped entirely, replaced by a sharp little gasp. She hadn’t scratched him deeply enough to cause him to bleed by any means, but four very obvious reddening lines descended halfway down his torso. White fabric torn away, and exposing his adorable chest. With the bit of pudge on him, they’d almost fill an A-cup, and his nipples, puffy, obscenely soft, only made them appear even bigger!

 

“god i bet you could give me a titjob if i tried hard enough… hehe~”

“s-shut up, please just…”

“sssh, listen its nothing personal, but you are the most adorable looking boy ive ever seen, and im not about to ditch this chance because of you wussing out!”

 

The most adorable boy- Okay it was true, he wasn’t exactly anything remotely ‘manly’, from those plush lips to his fat, jiggling rear, his short stature, effeminate features… But still, having been raised by his Dad and looking up to him, it felt weird being called adorable! Specially in this sort of situation. It kept him shut and frozen for a couple of moments, enough for Jade to finish tearing his shirt apart, and beginning to shift her hips further up his body! A twist to the side of her skirt, and those rags were flipped out of the way, her groin exposed to the boy beneath. A furred sheath, thick as one of John’s wrists, hung from her groin! A fist sized ballsack making it bob down with its own weight, and already a hint of a reddish tip peeking out, tapered, veiny, and already three inches in length. One hand left his body, only to squeeze and start pumping her cock, tongue out of her mouth as she coaxed inch after inch of her doggy pecker.

 

“h-holy shit… oh god, i- come on jade, don’t you remember me? It’s me, john! Your ecto-bro?”

“i said shoosh! i have no idea what an ecto bro is but i can tell you i would remember if id bumped into a cutie like you before! i dont know how you know my name, but i dont know you :/”

 

She was taking none of it right now. She was horny, he was pinned down, there was nothing else to it. It was going to happen and she was going to love every second of it! Within seconds, that reddish shaft was out down to the knot, that bulb at the base not yet swollen and almost as big as her balls, pulling the sheath back. It glistened with some moisture, pre dribbling down its length already, easily a foot long counting the knot. And she was intent on cramming every single inch inside of him!

But that’d come in a bit… First, she was really curious to test her theory! The only reason she’d scooted up to sit on his belly rather than stay by his hips was to press her cock down between his breasts! Now that she was fully erect, both of her hands moved to squeeze those cute little teats, tugging at his nipples with a /pinch/ of her claws. A low delighted grumble left her throat, while John was left to shiver and moan uncomfortably, hands darting to hold at her wrists in an attempt to stop her or slow her down, to absolutely no avail. The Werewolf girl was too strong to keep her from rubbing his chest. Thumbs massaging at the underside, handfuls of soft flesh squeezed together, and leaning forward a little, allowing her length to start grinding and rubbing right between them!

It wasn’t the best titjob ever by any means. It was lacking, but perhaps it was exactly that, that she had to struggle to squeeze them together around her cock, to pump them up and down and give herself some friction, that had her absolutely in ecstasy! More and more thick dollops of pre drooled down onto his neck and clavicle, soaking his skin in her deep pheromonal scent, seeing the tip come oh so close of his chin and lips every time she humped forward, flinging a strand or two of her seed over his cheeks. He couldn’t overpower her, and he really didn’t… Want to attack her, having dropped his hammer to the side a while ago to try and hold onto her better. And honestly, this was kind of hot, but… Did he really want to do this? With his sister? With a dog cock?

 

“t-this is so humiliating, jade, do you need to do that…? i-i mean, in general too, are you sure we can’t just… chat this up first? maybe-“

“oh my gosh!! you just dont shut up do you? alright fine, but if i cant use your chest im at the very least putting your mouth to a MUCH better use!”

“that’s not what i-“

 

Her hips raised up and off of his chest, not without a last little squeeze at his swollen areola! Causing a last moan to interrupt John’s complaints, and keeping his mouth open for JUST the right amount of time. Jade soon pressing herself down and /dropping/ her heavy sack directly against his face! Fur rubbing and dragging over his lips and tongue, his nose squeezed flat to the base of her sheath, and more thick dollops of pre starting to drool down her cock and soak into his hair, the girl snickered, keeping him down on the spot until she felt his tongue dip out willingly to taste her nuts.

 

“thats the stuff… see? youre way cuter when you shut up and dont mess up the mood… now say aaah~”

 

She waited, again, until after a couple of seconds, his lips parted wide open under her balls. Feeling his mouth eagerly open nearly made her go wild- But she held her impulses back. At least for now. Hips rolling, dragging every inch of that veiny length down his face, letting him smell it, letting him feel each bump, each ridge and little imperfection of her cock, until it was pressed against his tongue. She wasted no time, his mouth was wide open, his cheeks coated with pre, his glasses fogged up, and his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing. Her hips slowly began to drop down, and the cock properly entered that moist, warm mouth of his!

It felt even better than she’d imagined it would. Those plush lips of his were made for sucking cock for sure! Throat rumbling pleasantly and making her entire length quiver and spurt some more dollops of her seed in him, cheeks hollowing a little as he tried to gasp for an extra breath, only adding more suction around her. Buck teeth grinding and rolling along the top of her cock, and the tip wedging itself directly at the back of his throat! Drawing back before thrusting again, prodding at his uvula and feeling him gag underneath, squeak with each new /push/ that threatened with going down his throat… But it just didn’t. Not with this position, not in this angle.

A growl escaped her again, and Jade started to shift her body around, rather than continue to uselessly slam the back of his throat and risk having him throw up on her, she turned away from his face and leaned across his body. Head tilted a bit up, shaft angled properly, it was a straight line down his gullet at this point! John’s eyes stayed glazed over, obedient, just automatically suckling on that thing inside of him as if it were a lollipop. The overpowering taste, that absolutely incredible scent filling his lungs, and on top of that, he was getting one of the best views he could hope. Jade’s jiggling rear right above his face, shaking and rocking back and forth with each hump forward, her heavy balls dangling mere inches away from his nose, threatening with smacking right down against him any moment.

Pushing into his throat was easy like this. Just a bit of force and his mouth gave way to an even tighter, warmer tunnel! Neck bulging out and saliva starting to messily build up in his mouth, dribbling down his cheeks, past his nose and eyes, making it almost seem like they were watering, John’s throat began to clench and pulse quickly around Jade. Massaging every little inch of her cock, feeling it mercilessly pound forward- Roll back to the very entrance and slam in again, and again, and /again/, her moans getting harsher and louder the deeper she got inside of him!

 

“t-thats it, thats it~! mmmph, john you said, right? aah, your throat is soooo good, im so glad i pounced on you when i saw you passing by~ i really neeeeded this~! oh~! n-no reason to leave you hanging though, right?”

 

Leave him hanging? For a moment, John couldn’t process what she was talking about, but he’d know very well soon enough. Clawed hands roaming down his body once more, gliding past his soft tummy, and up to grope and poke at his bulging shorts. Pinching the shape of his small cock, adding pressure down onto it, Jade felt him squirm and moan out muffledly against the knot, already resting against her lips, balls sticking to his face and smacking down on his nose with every new little thrust that threatened with forcing the base inside of his mouth.

But that little dick of his wasn’t what she was looking for. Nah, she could tease it and maybe make a remark about how pitiful his 4 inches were in comparison to her, but… Instead, her arms hooked on his legs, and lightly /raised/ up his lower body! The leverage only getting her to mush her knot and balls harder against his face, and with his hips up? She easily let a claw trace the fabric covering his ass, and once in a proper position… Thrust it forwards.

His shorts tore easily, and his boxers followed right after. A hole broken right at the back of his clothes and allowing her to immediately /prod/ and grind her middle finger against the puckered, sensitive rim of his asshole. No lube here, no preparation, just the two of them and her clawed fingers, Jade started to squeeze forward onto it, trying to see if his entrance would part for her with ease, or if she’d have to use her tongue… Half an inch of her claw, smooth, cold, grinding against his walls and tugging on them, spreading him out ever so slightly, that was all she could fit into his virgin rear without trying to push harder- And curiously? Also all he needed to get off.

The scent, the taste, the feeling of his poor rear being toyed with even if just slightly, the teasing against his shaft and the tight fabric of his shorts, John couldn’t resist it. His hands darted to hold at her hips and sink his fingers into her soft, meaty buns, yanking her right down as his entire body shook and rocked back and forth against her! His throat clenched and his gags only got noisier, saliva spurting from between his lips as the knot managed to /pop/ its way right past his lips, ass cutely trying to clench down on what little was inside of him… And a noticeable damp spot from his load staining the front of his pants.

She’d have teased him under normal circumstances, laughed and made fun that he creamed his pants just like this, but with the sharp yank on her hips making her body drop down and her knot to /stuff/ itself into his mouth? A sharp spike of pleasure rushed up her spine, and Jade moaned out, hips rocking back immediately to thrust in ecstasy… The bulbous base already swelling inside of his mouth, it locked right behind his teeth, making it totally impossible for her to pull out! His airway stuffed with cock, jaw /stretching/ almost painfully by her girth, her hips started to violently rock back and /slam/ down, forcing his head to arch and follow right after her before being slammed back down into the dirt of the forest!

 

“o-oh god did you just- a-aah~!! john, john- nngh~!! woof~!!”

 

She couldn’t believe he’d let her /knot/ his mouth! No one before had dared to stuff that thing in their maws, and there he was, down her, locked, being slammed into the ground like a ragdoll! His legs kicked aimlessly around and his nails sunk into her ass, almost panicked now that he realised she couldn’t pull back! But it was too late. Her hips kept on making his head hit the floor over and over, while her tight balls clenched and churned nigh audibly. Urethra bulging along the underside of her cock and a deluge of her seed spraying down John’s throat! Directly into his stomach, it didn’t come in ropes, but a constant stream of her thick seed!

It kept coming, more and more forcing him to swallow awkwardly around her knotted cock, belly starting to round out due to the sheer amount, and the excess starting to back up along the sides of her shaft! Pushed into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge even more  and spraying out past his knotted lips- Even building up his sinuses and squirting out of both of his nostrils! Squelches and spurts from his face that squirted right back against her balls and smeared them all over his reddening face, messily coating it in a thick layer of cum, tongue lolled out of her mouth, entirely stopping her attempts at fingering the boy. Sheer bliss, delight of his human throat milking her cock until not a single spurt more came out of her, it took the girl nearly a minute to… Nearly a…

Oh dear. Jade’s ears perked up, and her tail stopped wagging eagerly behind her, when she looked down and realised John’s legs were completely limp! His hands had left her ass, and he just lied under her. Knot still firmly pressed to his mouth, she began to whine and pull back, dropping his lower body, raising her hips up and /squeezing/ down on his shoulders until, after a couple more seconds, she managed to dislodge the fat knot out from his jaw! Mouth wide open, brimming with spunk. His face a complete mess, the second his airway was free, he /coughed/ up an obscene amount of her load and began to gasp for air- Shaking, eyes closed, head tilted to the side.

 

“whoops… uh…”

 

The girl stepped back away the nearly choked boy, a bright blush on her cheeks. Man, she’d have really loved to plow that ass as well but… She made him pass out from fucking his throat, and now felt kind of bad about the situation! Maybe she should just… Scoot away. Yeah that’d be for the best. Surely she could bump into him later in the future and properly ravish that ass.

 

“ill just… yeah”

 

Although, if she was going to go without that sweet ass, she’d at least take something to remember him, dammit! Maybe that silly looking hammer of his? Yeah, that was a fair trade! She didn’t hammer him into the ground, but got a hammer in return. Leaning down to pick the Pop-a-matic weapon, and adjusting her skirt to cover her softening shaft, slowly retreating back into her sheath, Jade began to pace her way back to her den.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18211468) **


	11. Good Boy, Best Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why even struggle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Anal Knotting, Animal Genitalia, Incest, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Rimming, Fingering, Biting.

“thats a good boy~”

 

Breathe in, breathe out. John couldn’t believe this was actually going to happen but… She seemed so determined, and he just couldn’t smack Jade with his hammer! She was still his friend, he’d hate to hurt her, regardless of the situation! His head tilted to the side, trying not too look at her in the eyes, John relaxed, dropping his hammer to the side, and spreading out his arms. Jade took the hint and leaned right in, pressing her lips to his neck, sharp fangs nibbling and tugging against the sensitive flesh, while her hands worked on his clothes. Claws delicately running down the seams of his shirt and shorts, tracing them up and down, before /digging/ down into them. His shirt came first, a quick swipe of her hand, and the entirety of it was torn in half! Then the shorts, hooked under the waistband and along with his boxers, she pulled them out slowly, steadily, until they began to break open as well. Soon enough, there was nothing covering him at all, pieces of cloth easily tossed to the side.

Everything about his body was incredibly appealing to Jade. Those buck teeth that reminded her of her own, pressing along his lower lip. The red tint on his soft cheeks, making them pop out almost like makeup. Narrow shoulders, arms with no musculature at all, chubby chest and belly to squeeze and nuzzle against as much as she wanted. Wide hips flaring outwards, with a matching bubbly rear and thighs to put to shame any other bitch she’d mounted over the years, a twitching, half hard little cocklet, uncut and not even four inches yet… The entirety of his body was smooth, his scent fresh and sweet, she /had/ to have him.

 

“mine~”

 

She whispered up into his ear, teeth tugging at the side of his lobe, before her gentle bites and laps brought her back down to his neck. Slurping along the side of his shoulder, lips hooked tightly against the skin, intent on leaving a little hickey. To his chest, /biting/ at the side a bit harder, dragging her tongue around his areola almost lovingly, to his belly and around his belly button. The attention to every inch of his body got rid of any doubt or hesitation in John’s mind, this girl- The girl he’d, admittedly, had a huge crush on before finding out they were related, even if ecto-biologically, was absolutely wonderful. Her wide canine tongue, her almost feral attitude, the domineering way she clung to him when she got down to his hips, dragging him back a little and /spreading/ his legs right open, John moaned out, her name, lowly under her breath, but not low enough to escape her sensitive ears.

 

“you look like a bitch and taste like a bitch cute boy, only thing left is to /make/ you my bitch properly dont you think~? head down, ass up, i want to see you begging for it”

 

He nodded- How could he not? His prick had stiffened already, but at his size it’s not like it made much of a difference, disappearing between his thighs as he squeezed them together to flip himself around, on his side at first, and then on his belly. Rear lifted up and legs spreading apart once more, chest and hands pressed to the ground for stability, and his head tilted back to look at her with an awkward little smile, letting his buttocks clap together and quiver with a few shakes from side to side.

 

“jade… jade please i- i need you, i want you inside… please don’t make me wait for it like this, i-“

 

Thump. She didn’t answer, she didn’t even /wait/ for him to finish begging. Her face was already between his buttocks, digging her nails into his ass, /spreading/ him right open so she could wedge her nose along his backside and drag her tongue up and down that little entrance. Sweet like the rest of him, albeit with a savory tinge, either his arousal or sweat from that enormous ass being trapped in his shorts. Whichever the case, it didn’t matter. Her keen nose took all of it, her tongue squirmed drooled her slimy saliva all over his ass, dipping forward but never quite /pushing/ inside of him. No, for now she resorted to overstimulating the sensitive rim of the virgin boy beneath her, feeling his entire body tense and /rock/ back against her, his breathing getting heavier, and his muffled moans-

Wait, muffled? Oh no, that’d not do. Jade’s head pulled away from his backside, only to see the boy biting down on the side of his arm, muffling most of the noises he was making. Her entire body jumped forward, and the girl mounted him partially, weight pressed down on his body, left hand tapping along those buttocks and right between, a claw pushing against his drool-coated entrance. Meanwhile, her right hand quickly moved to the back of his head, yanking at his hair in an attempt to lift his head right off his arm.

 

“did i say you could bite your arm? no, let me hear your moans! come on!!”

 

Jade whined over him, fingers continuing to prod and squeeze against his rear, feeling his walls part little by little under the pressure of her claws, gently using them to /hook/ against his inner walls in an attempt to spread him right open. Just another yank at his hair, and the boy left his arm, mouth agape and moaning out at the sensation of those claws teasing his insides! They were sharp, he knew that, but she knew how to handle them. Not pressing in too deep, going slow, at most they just /scraped/ gently along his insides. He was tight, incredibly so, but there was room to spread him out, and Jade knew it, pulling out entirely, before her middle finger /forced/ its way quickly inside the boy! Claw curled in just the exact way that it’d dig down where his prostate was, pressing it down quickly and harshly grinding down. His moans died down into low squeaks, the pressure quickly setting him off without a warning, cock twitching and weakly dribbling a couple of strands of his seed down on the ground beneath, his shaking keeping his chest constantly grinding and rubbing against the ground, nipples sore and reddened.

 

“nnngh, god you came already from just that? and youre clenching again… aaah, i-“

 

Fuck it, she didn’t mind if he had to be stretched more, maybe lubed up, he was just too good! Her sentence devolved into growling and a few barks, and already leaned over his body, she only had to push a bit further up his back. Still keeping his head off the ground, keeping him in the perfect position to comfortably reach in and /bite/ on his neck. No more teases, no more nibbles, but actually sinking her fangs down on the side, a show of dominance, to keep her stable atop the boy while her still half-sheathed cock ground and lined up with his backside. Still with her skirt in the way, he could feel the tapered length wedge the fabric against him and threaten with shoving it inside, before the hand that’d been teasing him so much finally pushed it to the side. The moment her hot pecker grazed his bare entrance, she couldn’t hold her hips back any longer.

She thrust forward carelessly. The only lube either of them had was her saliva and some dollops of pre dribbling down her 6” pecker, and the stretching John had ever had was one or two fingers teasing him a moment ago. By all means it seemed it’d be impossible to stuff that thing in, almost as thick as the boy’s wrist, and yet… She had raw strength on her side. The first hump lined her up more properly and made the tapered head wedge itself half an inch inside. Then she drew her hips back and /slammed/ forward again, and again, rapidly jabbing at his untrained entrance, friction heavy against his sensitive walls. His backside rocked back in unison, as a the burning feeling in his ass kept him shivering and yelping under her, dick still dribbling a few dollops of pre.

 

“n-nggh!! o-oh god, oh god jade- fuck-!! i- m-may-aaah~!! w-wait oh god, s-slow down t-there~!! you’re going to break me~!”

 

If that was supposed to make her stop it didn’t work. My god it didn’t work, Jade’s eyes widened and she howled, teeth leaving his neck, and the hand keeping his head up /pressing/ him immediately down to the ground! With a mighty thrust of her hips, all seven inches of her cock /planted/ themselves firmly inside of his poor, abused rear, eliciting a squeal from the boy. Head ground to the grass beneath, keeping him a drooling, groaning mess, her hips rolled back and immediately /smacked/ back against his fat ass again, balls swinging heavily and hitting his own. Little by little, more of her length slipped from her sheath, and right inside of him. Eight, nine inches, firmly pressing against the first turn of his guts and making his abdomen bulge out with the shape of her cock, tugging at his walls, rearranging them for her to /fit/ right in properly!

Her lower body was a blur, shakily rocking back and thrusting in, over and over and over, lewd clapping noises filling the clearing as she quite literally plowed her ecto-brother into the ground. Breaking two digits, and soon enough, feeling like an entire foot was crammed in that way too small space, all the air in John’s lungs left his body with each new hump, be it a cough, a shout or a moan, leaving him little time to gasp for a breath between thrusts! Eyes rolled back, tongue lolled out of his mouth, his insides soon began to pulse and /clamp/ around Jade, another climax hitting him, convulsing around her and practically milking the girl inside of him! He didn’t even let out a single drop of cum this time, a dry climax from having his rear left a sore, gaping mess.

Feeling him start to clench like that really drove her over the edge. The very base of her cock began to expand, swelling outwards, catching on the rim of his ass on the way out a few times, ‘popping’ out of him before stuffing itself inside, until it was way too big for it to leave him! The once virgin ring was stretched to an extent that’d make /fisting/ him easy, shaft locked inside of him, and Jade howling up to the sky one last time, a powerful shout to let everyone in the woods know she’d claimed a new bitch, before a sudden spray of scalding hot seed began to fill up his bowels.

With the knot in the way, not a single drop could back up and squirt out of his body, making that torrent of cum churn and pour deeper and deeper inside! Her entire body quaked, hips still rocking back and forth idly, ensuring the knot was firmly planted in the boy, litre after litre of virile spunk forcing his already bulging, stretched out belly to begin rounding out and expand. Sagging down beneath him and swollen as if he were pregnant, making him feel heavy, drowsy, absolutely exhausted… He could swear tasting it at the back of his throat, but that was plain ridiculous, it was an absolute monster of an orgasm, but not /that/ much, right…?

A few last ropes of her load deposited inside, and Jade finally started to calm down. Bodies sweaty, slick and grinding against each other. Her hot breath washing over the back of his neck and his ear, before she pulled back from his body- Feeling her turn around and /twist/ her cock inside of him, stirring the enormous load in his belly, causing him to flip around shakily as well!

 

“n-nnnga-agh- ahh… w-what are… what are you… d-doing…?”

 

She didn’t answer, still just panting. This new position was less than flattering though- Jade’d turned around, cock still stuck inside of his body. On all fours, while he stayed on his back now, rear raised against her groin, belly wobbly and heavy, his little dick completely soft again, and too weak to pry himself away, she started to… Crawl forward. A happy smile on her lips, he felt her start to drag him away like this! The knot tugging at his entrance,  his arms and legs too weak to hold onto the floor, all he could do was watch as she rushed through the underbrush, body scraping along the dirt, the leaves and stones littering the ground.

 

“h-heehee~… youre such a good bitch… im going to b-bring you to my den so we can have even more fun~”

 

She finally managed to speak, but her response was the last thing he wanted to hear. More…? He was already so tired, and he knew the moment they arrived to her ‘den’, he’d not be getting any rest in a long while. He had a long, uncomfortable trip ahead of him...

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18143005) **


	12. BARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is pretty angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Knotting, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Gore, Piercing, Skullfucking, Noncon, Incest, Animal Genitalia, Hyper, Size Kink, Amputation, Kidnapping, Choking, Prostate Popping, Degradation, Pain, Electrocution, CBT, Scratching, Biting, Blood, Eye Trauma, Gagging, All-The-Way-Through.

“let you do…? no, no no, jade seriously, get away from me, jesus!”

 

He started to flail and squirm more noticeably under her, and Jade frowned, her claws digging down against past the fabric of his shirt and into his shoulders. Growing lowly, staring at the adorable boy she’d caught herself, and shaking her head from side to side. Obviously, letting him go wasn’t an option.

 

“nuh-huh, ive caught you fair and square, and now im going to enjoy myself! its not every day that i see an adorable boy with such a fat ass… and im not about to let you go!”

“jade i mean it!! if- if you don’t… let me go i’ll-“

“you will what? squirm a little more but not much? squeal out?”

“i-i’ll do this!!”

 

The boy spit up at Jade, and as a reflex, her hand darted up immediately to cover her face, liberating one of John’s arms for just enough time that he could bring the flat surface of his hammer /right/ against the side of her head! Jade yelped out in pain, perhaps he didn’t have his God Tier powers, but that was a high-level Hammer with a high attack stat! The impact flung the girl right off his body and rolling along the ground, claws dragging at the ground to stop her from going any further, and John took the chance to stand right up and start-

Crackle. John blinked for a moment, swearing he saw something green zapping around Jade, before realising that she’d gotten up on all fours! Growling and dashing forward in his direction, he didn’t have time to run away, not from someone that looked so much faster than him! He was so sorry for her, but his only chance was to tackle her head on, readying his Hammer with both hands. If he could only land a harder hit, the dice would roll and he might be able to get out of this one! She pounced in his direction and the boy closed his eyes, swinging his hammer as hard as he could in her direction!

The swing stopped half-way on the spot, after a blunt impact, and John opened his eyes worriedly- Only to see the Werewolf girl having caught the handle of his weapon between her fangs! Biting it as if it were a stick, she began to shake her head violently in an attempt to disarm the Heir! He shivered, tugging back on the handle and trying to pry it out of her mouth, a string of blood running down the side of her chin after stopping the impact like that, making John start to feel bad for-

Crackle. Again, there was a flow of green energy, almost like a spark from Jade’s eyes, but that couldn’t be, right? None of them had God Tier powers, so it’d make sense that Jade didn’t either! No, no it must be his imagination, a hand leaving the handle to /smack/ against her face, against her eyes, in a desperate attempt to make her let go off his weapon!

 

“jade!! stop this now, this isn’t like you!”

“grrrrrr…”

“you’re better than this, you’re acting like a dumb mutt, come on don’t you remember me…?”

“grrrrrrr!!”

“stop this already for fuck’s sake, don’t make me get the newspaper out!!”

“GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!”

 

There was another crackle. Then another, they were getting frequent and much more noticeable, as that low growl of hers grew nigh feral, her eyes twitching a couple of seconds… And then it happened. Her sclera faded in an instant from white to pitch black, and green flames /burst/ from her body outwards! His hammer warmed up to an unbearable degree, forcing him to let go, and the force of the burst flung him back against a nearby tree. The front of his shirt became charred, and while not burnt, he could feel a painful tingle along the side of his arms, dropping down with his hands over his head after the hit against the tree.

 

“w-what the hell-“

 

When the boy dared to look back up, he was met with a terrible sight. If seeing her more doggy than usual was a surprise, this was a shock. Her hair and fur had gotten longer, shaggier, and darker, flaring out at her ankles, wrists and shoulders with a dark green tone to the tips, hands and feet having lost their human shape, clawed canine paws taking their place instead. Her skin had lost its color and was now ashen grey, a predatory grin on her now much sharper fangs, shocks of green static running down from her eyes and along the rest of her fur. The burst of flame had incinerated what little clothing she was wearing, another tuft of fur running down her cleavage, large breasts shining under the green lighting of the energy coming from her. Her toned stomach had more muscular definition than ever before, hard abs marked clearly…  And a bit further down, hanging from her groin, there was a fat sheath. The size of his fist, stretched out to let what had to be more than a foot and a half of uranium green dogcock out, with a pair of enormous balls he’d likely not be even able to wrap around with both hands. His hammer was nowhere to be seen.

She sat there like a dog would, staring at him angrily, mouth foaming with her growling, claws digging into the ground, her stance aggressive, ready to hop forward and pin the boy down again if she needed to. The resemblance with this form and Grimbark Jade were uncanny, and even then, this one Jade scared him way more than the other could ever have. Mouth agape, scooting back and away from the tree, John hurried to stand back up and try to put as much distance between the two as he could. A bit too late for that, however.

 

“BARK!”

 

He didn’t have time to react at all. The noise of that loud bark made his head turn to see how close she was, only to find her mid-pounce right behind him. His body turned, almost tripping on the grass, in an attempt to bolt out of the way, arms raised to cover himself and brace for the hit. He’d been tackled by her before, when she didn’t expect it. He’d felt her weight, her claws, but before and now there was absolutely no comparison. The hit that’d made him yelp back there forced the air out of his lungs in a single strike this time. Sharp teeth /sank/ into his forearm, yanking back and tearing at his skin, dollops of blood forming from the spot each of those fangs had pressed into, filling up her mouth with a metallic taste. In turn, with her jaws hooked on his raised arm and their bodies headed right down to the ground, her paws found the time to press directly down to his stomach, using her weight to knock what little wind was left in the boy, ensuring he’d be unable to squirm or scoot away until he recovered a bit and gasped for air.

His body froze with her on top. One of his arms was between her teeth, the other shakily trying to push her away, breath lacking as the impact left him gasping for air, feet digging to the ground in hopes he could push his body forward, and his face pale in sheer terror, there was no reasoning or escaping anymore, John had made a horrible mistake, and now was about to pay the consequences. This is why you don’t smack Jade around, if only he’d let her have her way with him… But look at her now, a barking Hellhound, ready to take what was hers by any means necessary.

Still squirming, the boy was really resilient. That was fine though, it made breaking them way more entertaining. Maw opening wide to free his arm, she saw the way he hurriedly applied pressure to the wounds she’d left on him, crimson soaking down his arm and trickling onto his chest. She considered slamming her fist against his stomach until he gave up, but eventually settled with letting her furred paw wander down to his groin, trying to feel up for any hint of the shaft under his clothes, before a claw lined up with the very bottom of his shorts… And /thrust/ her claw forward. John felt the claw pierce the fabric and immediately /press/ against his balls, hooking against the underside of them, threateningly.

 

“now if you value these and your life, boy, you will open your mouth obediently and wait for me to move around so i can fuck your throat raw… and once im done with your throat, i am going to shove my cock so far up your ass youre going to taste it… is that clear?”

 

She wasn’t kidding. There were no jokes with this one. If he refused, she’d leave his groin a torn, broken mess, but if he agreed? His throat would be the torn, broken mess instead! There was absolutely no winning. And yet, fearing for his poor balls, his mouth opened almost eagerly, tongue lolled out and waiting for her to move. That was an appropriate look on him. Eyes watering, body shaking, blood streaked across his arms and chest, and waiting for her with his mouth right open… Happy with how easily she’d made him comply, Jade finally moved off of him and began to pace around for a second, making sure he’d stay down in that exact same position even without her weight keeping him down, before eventually kneeling right in front of his face.

That thing was simply too big. A tapered length that quickly grew out to the size of a fist, an inhuman length ending in an even more inhumanly big knot, and balls full of her seed, crackles of green lighting swirling across the fur covering them, hinting that her load might be anything but pleasant to take. The underside pressed down to his lips and along his face, grinding back and forth, smearing some of her pre that already dribbled down it! Feeling the frame of his glasses and the glass on her shaft made her reach down to pinch them and throw them right off of him, hips rearing back, preparing to line up her cock with his lips…

 

“actually i think i just had a much better idea”

 

Rather than popping past those spread open lips, the tapered tip rubbed down the side of his face, along the bridge of his nose, until it was right in front of… His right eye? A sudden spurt of pre /squirting/ against it, causing John to close his eye immediately to avoid getting any of it in there.

 

“w-what are you doing? hey! ow, that stings, d-didn’t you just want a warm hole to fuck? just… take my mouth and let me be!”

 

Prod. Nah, this would be way more fun than taking his mouth, as much as she was tempted to break his jaw with her girth… This would feel way sweeter. Her paws immediately /squeezed/ against his neck, both of them, claws intertwining with each other, dragging at the front, while she applied pressure to hold him down there! The sudden move blocked his airway and made John shut up for good, eyes forced wide in surprise, hands darting to hold at the back of her own, trying to tug at the fur and make her let him breathe! The second that eye opened once again, her cock pressed forward, and she made sure he could feel every moment of it.

Every moment that plump thing actually made contact with his eye, quickly bringing in an unpleasant burning sensation. Every moment the pre drooled over it and coated the inside of his eyelid with her essence, ensuring he’d not get that sensation off any time soon. Every moment of her pushes, adding just the tiniest bit of extra pressure, vision distorted and blocked off entirely, before a noisy /squelch/ reverberated within his skull. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, before he could /scream/ out in pain, John felt a sickening squish in his right socket, fluid, warmth, dribbling down the side of his forehead, and the intense /pressure/ of the cock tip wedging itself against the small socket and the very back of it, grinding against a specially painful spot that brought in all of those sickening sensations at once. His stomach turned, body finally acknowledging what had just happened, and a choked scream tried to leave his throat. Still unable to even take a breath, the searing pain kept him squirming and kicking under her, feeling her pull back to /smack/ the tip to the very back, again and again.

 

“thaaats it~! unf- thats what you get for smacking me around with that stupid hammer, haha~! haha~!!”

 

He didn’t know what to do, it felt so horrible, waves of pain washed down the entirety of his body, discomfort taking over… But soon starting to die down. Everything was starting to feel fuzzy and almost ethereal, the movement of her legs coming to a halt, his other eye starting to half-close… And soon enough, thankfully as he’d at least not be able to feel any more of the pain, John lost consciousness. Body going limp underneath, the Hellhound dragging the shaft out of his socket and smearing his face with the blood left on it, wiping herself off on his skin.

 

“dont you think youre going to get out of this one that easily… this has just begun cute boy~ mmn… i should make sure you dont squirm too much…”

 

* * *

 

Drip. Drip. Drip- SPLASH. The boy jolted awake with a scream when a bucket of cold water was poured over his body, yanked right out of the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, and back to the world of the living. He felt himself suspended in the air, and his hands tried to tug, dart down to press against the ground, or the walls, or wherever he was, the darkness and the lack of glasses made it awfully difficult to see anything! Not to say the fact he was now lacking his right eye… But while he couldn’t see much, he could still feel there was something… Wrong. Something very wrong-

A flash of light right in front of him, Jade’s body flared with green energy, illuminating the dark cave they seemed to be in. A door on a nearby wall hinted this might be in the underground of some building or a back door of some nearby place. Chains hung from the ceiling, down to either of his limbs, hooked to his wrists and ankles to keep them spread out, and him bent over and suspended in… Suspended… Wrists and ankles? No, no, they weren’t hooked there, what was…

Another squint of his eye in the dim lighting, a yank to the chains, and John realised what was going on. They weren’t hooked to his wrists and ankles, because he didn’t have wrists or ankles anymore. His arms tapered off a bit above the elbow and knees, and there was nothing beyond that. Scarred tissue that almost looked like a burn, and surrounded by some metallic shackle-like device melted right onto him, making it impossible for him to pull away or unchain himself. The notion of his lack of limbs hit him like a truck, and while there wasn’t actual pain coming off of them, his entire body felt battered and sore, sick, exhausted… He wanted to pull away, to shout out and insult the girl that grinned oh so cockily in front of him but… What could he do?

Nothing, that’s what. He couldn’t even blame her or ask why she was doing this, as he found when he tried to grit his teeth, a ring gag having been stuffed on his mouth, keeping his jaw awkwardly open at all times. Drool, blood, her pre, still soaking his face. Splatters of red around the room making him assume either she’d done this before, or consider himself lucky to have had whatever she did to his arms and legs done while he slept… And as if all of this wasn’t enough? The cold water soaking his body now, washing away some of the stains on him, left him quivering and in need of heat. Freezing cold, trapped, broken. Was this the end of the line for him?

 

“hey, toy, still not fully awake? maybe the cold is a bit too much for you~? let me help with that”

 

A paw pressed to the top of his hair, tracing the dark locks of his soaked hair, ruffling down to his neck, reminding him of the way she’d made him pass out before… And allowing one of those bursts of green energy to spread out from her and right into him! It was a weird mixture of flame and lighting. Shocks that rushed down the entirety of his body, made it spasm and shake around, squeal against the gag blocking his speech, while spreading a deep sensation of heat inside of him. For a moment, it felt like he was melting from the inside out, eye rolling back and tears quickly running down his face, gagging audibly at the sensation. A couple more seconds of her little torture, and Jade pulled away from him, snickering to herself, and walking around to his backside, where he couldn’t see her at all.

But he could surely feel her, reaching down with those large paws to knead his buttocks, /spreading/ them out roughly and digging her claws into his skin without a care in the world! Feeling more trickles of crimson run down the crack of his ass and along the puckered, little entrance this girl was about to violate.

 

“i held off from forcing my cock in this cute little thing because i wanted you to be awake for this, boy~ i was so surprised you didnt even move or wake up when i gnawed your arms and legs right off… they were tasty, but they would have been even tastier if you had /screamed/ all the way through it… thats okay though, you have all the time in the world to scream and plead now~ what do you say we break you in nice and easy?”

 

‘Nice and easy’ is the last way he’d explain what was going to happen to his ass. 20 inches of dog cock thick as his fist were going to be the death of him, he just knew it! Brow furrowed, concerned, as if he still somehow held a spark of hope, as if he still thought he could get out of this one, Jade kept those buttocks nice and wide before starting to line up that monster against his backside. The tapered tip made things so much easier, a human cock of this size would have a hard time just trying to find that hole. But with a narrower end, she just had to prod once, and she’d already be /wedged/ against him! Stomping forward with her right paw to move her body closer, hips grinding against him, and that ass-splitting spire of flesh beginning to tear its way into him.

Tear was the proper term alright, with no lube and a huge lack of patience, Jade violently thrust her hips forward and /stuffed/ his guts with inch after inch of canine meat, the ring of muscle that was his entrance yanked wide, wider, faster than anything should ever go inside of anyone, already causing his walls to bleed down around her cock. Eye wide once more, he started to shout out through the ring gag, his vision going fuzzy… Was it the pain? The nausea? Perhaps the loss of blood? Whichever the case, it made him feel like shit- Even more like shit than having his ass broken by his Hellhound of a sister alone.

Her grip soon shifted, letting his buttocks close and clap around her cock, feeling the soft flesh jiggle with his pained spasms, left hand taking a hold of his soft thigh, digging her claws into it so she could /yank/ him back against her, while the other… Slapped up against the underside of his cock and balls. Rough pads and claws toying with the little, soft, useless thing he called his dick, squeezing it /flat/ up against his belly and groin, sending a whole new brand of pain right up his spine! Followed by an even more intense /shock/ of energy directly into his junk. His squeals became proper screams in no time, each new spark hitting every nerve in his body and sending a painful signal to his brain, causing his ass to /clamp/ around her cock, and in turn, only making her thrust /harder/ into him, grind her paw up even rougher…

The vicious cycle continued, and soon Jade was panting over him, gasping, huffing and making his belly bulge out. Beyond the first turn of his guts, rather than following it, she just ignored it completely and /thrust/ forward. In a straight line, yanking at his inner walls, feeling them coil and try to pulse around her with each new shock, before another sickening /squelch/ was felt. Her cock suddenly sprung forward, as if the barrier that was blocking it had disappeared, and the length /surged/ forward, a foot, a foot and a half, slamming up past his guts and, judging by how far the bump in his belly was reaching, right against his stomach!

Whenever she drew her hips back there was a rush of blood squirting out of him, and whenever she pushed forward, the bulge began to squeeze up and /disappear/ under his ribcage, quite literally knocking out all the air out of his lungs by sheer pressure! Those loud screams had stopped even before that, however, nothing but low wheezing and gasping audible now. From her position, she could see a line of drool constantly leaking from his mouth. He was broken, she was sure. Conscious, able to feel every shock, every gut-breaking thrust, but willingly shutting down after such an amount of abuse. Seems like it was time to finish off the job… For now.

Smack. Even in his state, with the painful crushing of his junk, with the shocks, and that cock pushed up so far up his body he could nearly feel it wedged against his neck, John felt the slap of heavy balls against his own, bruising them even further, knot already starting to swell right by the entrance of his ass. He had never learned about dog anatomy, he had no idea what knots were or were for, and so, the feeling of her balls and something so wide was almost a relief, as if he believed she was done shoving that thing inside of him. He couldn’t be any more wrong. Her hips started to roll back, making sure he could feel every vein and bump of her cock sliding out of him, out of his ribcage, down along his abdomen, bringing with it quite a few dribbles of his blood… And once the tip, and just the tip lied inside of him? She rushed forward once again. Taking another step and /bringing/ her body closer to him, yanking back on his cock and his thigh roughly, tugging at the chains to bring him down as quickly as she humanly could- And hitting that fat knot right back against his entrance.

It tore, again, the only thing it could do against such a brutal onslaught, his poor as split right around the girth of the knot, her body like an unstoppable bulldozer pushing its way through him until all 20 inches of her dog cock and knot were firmly /planted/ right back inside of him. It swelled, growing against the front of his abdomen, making his hips /creak/ from its sheer size, against his poor little prostate, rolling and /mushing/ the knot right down on it until she felt a squirt of pre and blood leave his dick. Prostate popped, body busted, the burning discharges finally stopped, leaving the boy pretty much limp at the end of her dick. Finally, the canine girl sighed, relaxing and throwing her head back with a triumphant howl.

If he’d had a hose shoved in his ass, it would have felt less excessive than the girl’s load. The very force of the stream of cum pouring in him made his belly distend, and the load built up so quickly inside it backed it backed up and out of his body around the knot, messily squirting against her thighs, lightly green tinted spunk and blood swirling down her thighs! The pressure kept building up in him, and so did the heat- It’s like her seed was boiling inside, much like those shocking powers that left an unbearable heat at the pit of his stomach, this one nearly felt like it was physically burning him! Gallon upon gallon of thick dog cum kept spraying inside the boy, belly doubling in size and hanging low down underneath him, and soon, it came right up his throat and out of his lips, through the ring of the gag and around it, out of his nose, leaving the entire floor underneath him covered in her steaming, musky seed.

The stream only started to taper off after what felt like a solid minute or two, having made the boy a cute cum fountain out of both ends. His dick now useless, still bound to the spot and limbless, choking on the abundant cum flowing out of his mouth, the Hellhound leaned over his body to whisper right at his ear, a coo of sadistic glee accompanying her words.

 

“dont you dare die on me just yet, the night is young and we have so much more to do~”

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #28: Bitch Broken.


	13. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting Kanaya suck his blood a couple of times was Karkat's limit on Rainbowdrinkerism. Hopefully she understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Blood Drinking, Excessive Cum, Hyper, Size Kink, Age Difference, Size Difference, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Facial, Cum Drinking, Cum Swapping, Masturbation, Handjobs, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism.

Her body was still covered in moisture, hinting it wasn’t that long since she’d gotten out of the lake with him, but even then Karkat could easily notice the beads of sweat running down the side of her neck and along her chest. Shifting on the spot, chewing on her lip, yeah, she was exactly like Kanaya when she saw blood, in dire need of her fix of crimson goodness! There was no way she was going to let her drink from him, as enticing as the idea of leaning up close to the bare Vampiress and let her bite was… Wait, enticing- No, he had to calm down, not let those thoughts get to him.

It was already hard to hold back for the boy, one could imagine just how desperate and shifty the Jadeblood was getting. Her fangs threatened with piercing her own lip at this rate, chest rising and falling with her deep breathing, nostrils flaring and taking in the hint of blood the wound left in the air. Damn them superhuman Rainbowdrinker senses.

 

“I’D… RATHER NOT. I MEAN. I’D BE GRATEFUL IF YOU HELPED ME CLEAN IT, BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU WERE ASKING.”

“Sigh, I suppo+se it was wo+rth a sho+t, my apo+lo+gies.”

 

A pout occupied the spot of that almost desperate expression, even with how much she was craving it, at least Porrim knew a No was a No, reaching down to take one of the torn pieces of his sweater, and using it to wipe the cut carefully. Black fabric became reddened quickly, dragging the boy closer to the lake so they could make sure his arm was left nice and clean, and finally- Pulling on his right sleeve until it, too, broke right off the main piece of the sweater.

 

“HEY!”

“So+rry, I need a lo+nger piece no+w. And besides, no+w yo+ur sleeves are at least symmetrical.”

“AT LEAST WARN ME BEFORE YOU START TEARING MY CLOTHES WOMAN.”

"My name's no+t 'wo+man'."

 

Eyes squinted as she stared down at him, Porrim /flicked/ her middle finger at the bridge of his nose and forehead, causing him to wince and tilt his head to the side. She’d saved him after the fall, maybe she’d not drink from him, but she at least wanted some respect. Understanding her point, the Troll boy didn’t even complain, just pouting and offering her the wounded arm to continue.

Dipping it in water once more to try and wash away any dirt his sleeve still had, she pressed the middle of the fabric around the gash and wrapped it tightly, tying the sleeve around itself as a makeshift bandage, and giving his arm a few pats. He’d be just fine, hands leaving him to press to her thighs, resting right next to him.

 

“SO, HUH DOLOROSA. OR PORRIM, WHATEVER, WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Just taking a dip in the lake, relaxing and cleaning myself.”

“NAKED??”

“Mhmm, this place is quite deep in the fo+rest so+ yo+u do+n’t usually have to+ wo+rry abo+ut no+sy cuties like yo+u peeking in and staring fro+m a distance.”

“I WASN’T-“

 

She chuckled under her breath, bringing up the hand that was still holding the rag she’d cleaned his wound with up to her face, covering her mouth as if trying to make her laugh a tad more modest, while Karkat’s arms crossed under his chest, grumbling about something. He wasn’t a pervert, he swears, but it really seemed that way in this situation didn’t it? Or perhaps she was just messing with him. Eyes drifting back to her, he was just about to continue his sentence when he saw her… Wide-eyed? And quivering on the spot. The bloody rag squeezed against her lips and nose had brought in that desire to drink blood again, and she’d frozen on the spot in her attempt to not act out on those instincts, her shaft twitching between her thighs.

 

“… YOU CAN- YOU CAN DRINK FROM THAT IF YOU WANT. AS LONG AS YOU DON’T BITE ME I GUESS, IF SUCKING IT OFF MY BROKEN SWEATER GIVES YOU YOUR FIX, SUIT YOURSELF.”

 

He didn’t need to tell her twice. Her fangs quickly pierced the cloth and she started to slurp and suckle onto it- Pressing the fabric firmly to her lips, and tilting her head back, making sure she could get as much of his blood from it and into her mouth. A bit watered down, but still, it made her tongue tingle. Red blood was one of the best flavors there was in her opinion, and as little as the amount was, it was enough to make a shudder run down her spine and make her cock /throb/ and twitch, almost… Starting to stiffen?

Okay, that wasn’t like Kanaya, at least as far as he knew. Maybe it was but since she always wore those long skirts he’d never realized? Porrim kept a firm, hungry grip on the thin fabric, and started to rock her hips back and forth against the air, toes curling and digging into the dirt beneath, moaning out- Before she realised what she was doing, and in front of him too! Clearing her throat with it still hanging from her mouth, crossing her thighs, the Dolorosa glanced over to the short boy and then away from him, ashamed to look at him in the eye in such a state. Finally, the fabric dropped to the ground.

 

“My… Apo+lo+gies, no+t many peo+ple pass by where I live, and even less allo+w me to+ drink fro+m them, and-“

“I UNDERSTAND, YOU RAINBOWDRINKERS GET THIRSTY A LOT OF THE TIME, I’M FRIENDS WITH ONE OF YOUR KIND. IT’S FINE.”

“Then yo+u do+n’t mind if I…”

“I TOLD YOU. SUIT YOURSELF.”

 

Maybe he was a pervert after all. Him peeking on her had been an accident, as he’d been chasing after the source of the humming, but he didn’t mind staying up on the hill and staring down shamelessly. He kept his eyes glued to her during their conversation, while she healed him… And now that she was oh so needily taking whiff after whiff and tasting every dollop of his blood that she could, wrapping her hand at the base of her cock and slowly pumping it up and down, up along her belly, letting it stiffen… He was paying more attention than even before. Leaning forward and closer to her, staring up at Porrim from his position. Same way she hadn’t been alarmed he was watching before, and in fact, teased him about it, she didn’t seem to care he was watching her masturbate.

Had he grown more shameless because of her nudity? In the same way she had started to jerk herself off, Karkat’s right hand had sneaked down to start patting and grinding along the front of his sweatpants, a bump slowly swelling and forming against his grasp. It was curious, if anything, he was drier than he’d been before by this point, but he’d just started to realise how the wet clothes clung to his body. His sweater followed the shape of his flat chest and chubby belly, to the point one could make out the ridges of the vestigial stripes along his sides through the fabric. Torn at the bottom, it also let most of his abdomen visible from Dolorosa’s position. A chubby, cute, younger boy with a tight sweater and an even tighter pair of pants, rubbing himself while he watched her jerk off, it brought her to full mast within seconds.

And she was nothing to shrug at! With how tall the woman was, it was no wonder her cock was similarly sized, standing stiff at a full foot and a half. The jade-tinted tip drooling a few beads of her pre along the underside, and along the bottom of her breats, large enough that at this size, it grazed and wedged itself against her cleavage! Just the tip, but enough to add some extra stimulation, and make the pre messily build up there and squirt back down all over herself. Her bulge raised and along her torso, it also allowed Karkat to see the full sack beneath way more clearly, the size of a grapefruit, taut and full of her seed. Panting, taking a last little slurp off of the cloth in her mouth, the Dolorosa tried to collect her thoughts, putting the rag down to the ground.

 

“… Karkat was it, right? Dear, yo+u… Do+n’t need to+ just watch, yo+u kno+w? Mo+mma Do+lo+ro+sa co+uld use an extra hand o+r two+… And I’m sure yo+u’d appreciate so+me help as well, am I right?”

 

Momma Dolorosa? That was human lingo, how curious. And how curious, too, that a concept alien to him such as a Troll calling herself ‘Momma’ could make his bulge twitch and dribble a few spurts of pre right into his boxers. He knew he’d been around Dave for a long time now but, inheriting his obvious Mommy Kink? He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts off of it, and crawling over closer to the adult Rainbowdrinker, hands giving the very base of it a testing squeeze. She was so hard, and already the first few squirts of pre had reached her crotch, soaking his hands in her natural lubrication, letting him smear it nicely up and down.

Porrim’s throat emitted a low purring noise, head thrown back, and her hands letting go off the length. He was not really jerking her off, it was more… Curiosity, an eagerness to grind his palms up and down, to feel her up from the tip and back down to her groin, and she liked that. As a reward for being so good with her, the woman pinched down at the waist of his pants, and slooowly rolled them down, along with his underwear. 5 inches, and rather small, much like his overall height, Karkat just paled in comparison. Left hand down to hold his cock with nothing more than her index and her thumb, squeezing tightly down, she moved her vice grip up and down, milking bead after bead of pre out of him, nails staying away from the sensitive shaft, fearing she’d hurt him accidentally. Last thing she wanted was to cut him with her claws and make her craving for blood worse AGAIN.

And Karkat loved it. The tortuous speed at which she pumped up and down mixed wonderfully with the intense waves of delight coming from such a tight grip, she knew exactly what she was doing, dragging out his climax but keeping the pleasure coming in strong waves. He had to up his game if he wanted to be at least matched with the woman, and so, leaning even closer, he pressed his body up along her cock, while his head rested against her chest. Lips parted to take one of her stiff jade nipples into his mouth, tongue flicking at that sensitive nub, right hand drifting up along her side caringly, tracing the three dark greyish vestigial ridges on her sides, and then back at the front, past her cock and to her hardened stomach, left hand still keeping a steady pace up and down her cock.

 

“That’s go+o+d, dear~. Mmmn… Yo+u’re a wo+nder with yo+ur hands, have yo+u do+ne this befo+re? Thanks again fo+r do+ing this with me, Mo+mma’s go+ing to+ cum really so+o+n at this rate…”

 

But hopefully she wouldn’t be the first one to cum. Oh no, she wanted to hear him moan around her nipple first. Eyes closed, head thrown back to make her chest stand out some more, feeling his head nuzzling and sinking on those plump pillows, while his tongue kept on swirling around her areola, muffled moans adding a nice rumble to the overall sensation. His hips were starting to grind and roll against that tight grip much more eagerly, cupping her free hand underneath the tip, and finally stopping her teasing. The rest of her fingers joining the tight squeezing, and quickly jerking him off, hand smacking at his groin with an audible clapping noise each time, and already feeling his pre pooling on her hand.

 

“Co+me o+n Karkat, cum fo+r Mo+mma…”

 

Throb. There it was again, he couldn’t believe in the end it was her voice saying out ‘Momma’ what really set him off, shuddering and moaning messily against her breast, shuddering, and his cock beginning to spasm quickly, spurt after spurt of his red seed filling her cupped hand up to capacity and starting to dribble down the sides! Satisfied with the load she’d milked off of him, the Dolorosa brought that hand up to her face, sipping it, the tone reminding her of that blood she craved so much… And seeing his face after his climax, so exhausted, giddy, so adorable, it made her want to tease him just a little more. She didn’t swallow, keeping his load filling his mouth- And then leaned forward, dipping down with a hand at the back of his head to press a deep kiss to his lips.

Shamelessly smooching the young boy, letting her lips part and his own semen dribble into his, plunging her tongue inside to ensure he’d keep it open to taste himself. Sweet crimson mixing with her saliva, rolling to the back of his throat and down his gullet, letting him have most of his load, but keeping some for herself, greedily swallowing it down as well. Quite the nice flavor, mixed with the aftertaste his blood had left, a delightful treat in a situation like this.

Breaking the kiss after a minute or two, feeling him having frozen on the spot and completely neglected her cock, Porrim let her hands take care of her hard-on again, quickly stroking herself to the sight of the dizzy boy basking in the afterglow of his climax, leaning back and away to push the tip forward, against his belly and up to his chest, grinning widely down at him.

 

“Go+o+d bo+y, Karkat~. Mo+mma is so+ pro+ud, yo+u even shared that tasty lo+ad with me. Yo+u deserve a prize, so+mething even sweeter… Ready? O+pen up~.”

 

Tongue lolled out from his mouth, leaning forward so that the tip of her cock was properly aimed to his face, and keeping his lips parted, it only took the Dolorosa a couple more seconds to start moaning out, jerking off quickly, rubbing the tip with her other hand, feeling her balls clench and /tense/ up, before her seed began to travel right up her length. Making the underside visibly distend from the enormous load, and pouring all over his face, thick Jade ropes stained and coated the boy, soaking into his hair, keeping it matted to his head, masking the orange of his nubby horns, and giving the entire front of his face and chest a nice layer of her color! Milking herself slowly all over him, not caring that she was pretty much ruining his clothes as well. And as much as it sprayed over him, she did try to aim to his open mouth! Fill it up with that delightfully sweet seed, hear him gulp down and gasp for air between ropes, panting harshly, her scent and taste sticking to him, wafting around the two of them.

A last stroke, and her cock began to soften, only a trickle of pre left drooling down the underside of her cock, which Karkat very eagerly leaned in to lick up and clean off of her, hands rubbing at the mess on his face in an attempt to wipe it off properly, managing to at least free his eyes to look up at her.

 

“Mmn~… I came here to+day to+ clean up, didn’t expect I’d end up making a mess instead. No+t that I’m co+mplaining tho+ugh. Thanks.”

“YEAH... THAT WAS… I’M GLAD I COULD HELP, IT’S THE LEAST I COULD DO AFTER YOU RESCUED ME.”

“Such a gentleman~. I sho+uld be go+ing no+w, I’m assuming yo+u to+o+ have things to+ do+?”

“I D- OH! BEFORE I FORGET, I DON’T WANT TO ABUSE YOUR KINDNESS BUT… A GROUP OF FRIENDS AND ME RE HEADING TOWARDS THAT TOWER IN THE DISTANCE, DO YOU… KNOW THE FASTEST WAY THERE?”

“Ah, yo+u’re headed to+wards the Queen’s Spire? I’d… Advise yo+u no+t to+, but it sho+uld be easy to+ get there fro+m here. Just fo+llo+w the river upstream until yo+u co+me acro+ss a wo+o+den ho+use. A friend o+f mine lives there, she’ll lead yo+u the rest o+f the way. Is there anything else yo+u’d want?”

“WELL… AS I SAID I WAS IN A GROUP OF FRIENDS. AND I LEFT SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT BEHIND TO TRY AND FIND OUR WAY, BUT… I DON’T THINK I CAN GO BACK THERE LIKE *THIS*. IT’D BE REALLY HELPFUL IF YOU COULD SEE IF HE’S STILL ON THE PATH UP THERE AND TELL HIM WHERE TO GO?”

“Hmm, that I can do+, as so+o+n as I put my clo+thes back o+n I’ll go+ tell him. As fo+r yo+u… Regardless o+f meeting up with him again o+r no+t, yo+u sho+uld really wash yo+urself o+ff.”

“I WILL JUST… GIVE ME A SECOND HERE.”

“Fair eno+ugh.”

 

With a smile and a farewell, the Dolorosa stood up and stretched out, leaving the dazed, cum-covered boy behind to continue with his journey. She sure hoped things would go well for him and his group.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18211771) **


	14. Rainbow Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Blood Drinking, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Foot Play, Mommy Kink, Mind Break, Addiction, Biting, Cum Drinking, Licking, Hyper, Size Kink, Age Difference, Size Difference.

And yet… She had been so nice to him so far, making sure at the very least he was conscious and not harmed before daring to ask if she could take a sip off of his flowing blood. The adult Rainbowdrinker didn’t even question him about having fallen off the cliff, or accuse him of that being a result of peeking in on her, no. In any case, he did need to wash of the blood so… Why not just let her drink it up? Slowly, his arm raised up to the Dolorosa, head lowered, eyes closed, and just offering it to her.

 

“SUIT YOURSELF I GUESS. IT’S THE LEAST I CAN D-“

 

Before he could finish his sentence, she’d darted forward to him already. Unable to hold back on her instincts, the desire to taste his lovely Crimson, her hands squeezed at his elbow and wrist, keeping his arm still, and then wrapping her lips against the side of his arm! Carefully dragging her tongue up against the wound, the strong metallic taste making her start moaning out and shuddering in delight. The yellow tone of her eyes had gotten more intense, nearly glowing, and yet, unlike Kanaya, her skin was completely white, not actually luminescent.

Karkat tried to keep calm, even when her slobbery tongue left thick trails of saliva where there was once blood, cleaning up the entirety of his arm, leaving it spotless, and focusing now on the wound, making sure not a single dollop was wasted, that no drop rolled back down and stained his grey skin… Obviously this couldn’t go for much longer. Without blood in the way, he could see the wound much better, and it was actually quite pathetically small, the kind that should heal in a day or two. Blood was always messy and alarming, but with her eager licks, eventually the flow cut entirely, leaving her just licking at the lightly savory skin.

And she didn’t stop. Hungrily, she kept on rolling her tongue all over the skin, leaving the younger Troll shuddering and shifting on his spot, trying to draw his arm back, only to feel her hands squeeze even tighter on him. Was she really that hungry? His free hand reached up to tug at the neck of his sweater, stretching it a little and sliding down to his shoulder. He could still remember the last time Kanaya’d bitten him. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it wasn’t painful either. Maybe he should just…

 

“ARE YOU… DO YOU STILL WANT MORE? IF YOU REALLY NEED IT, YOU KNOW…”

“… Fo+r real? Wo+uld yo+u let me do+ /that/?”

“AGAIN, IF YOU REALLY NEED IT. I REALLY COULDN’T CARE LESS IF IT’S OUT OF GLUTTONY, BUT IF YOUR RAINBOWDRINKER INSTINTS OR WHATEVER ARE KICKING IN AND TELLING YOU TO DRINK MORE BLOOD, I VOLUNTEER. BUT YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING AFTERWARDS, I’M ON A LITTLE JOURNEY HERE YOU SEE-“

“Yes! Yes please, whatever it is yo+u need, but fo+r no+w…”

 

The Dolorosa didn’t really know if the boy knew what he was getting into, but he was saying it so confidently… And he acknowledged what she wanted to do was drink his blood, implying he very well knew about her being a Rainbowdrinker. He sure knew of the side-effects of having a Vampire drink off of him, right? Whether he did or not, she wasn’t going to overthink it, quickly reaching forward to yank the boy by his hips and /tug/ him close. Back against her belly, head between that heavy bosom, obscuring most of his peripheral vision, and making him start to squirm and try to pull back. She wasn’t having any of it though, left arm firmly hooked up from his hips to his waist, and right hand trailing up his back to start yanking and pretty much /tearing/ the top part of that thin, soaked sweater.

 

“HEY, HEY NOW! I KNOW IT’S PRETTY BROKEN ALREADY BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN JUST TEAR IT APART. ALSO… MAYBE SOME BREATHING SPACE WOULD BE NICE, PLEASE?”

 

No response. She stayed silent, leaning forward so that her chest would grind his back and not against his head, leaving her chin resting to his shoulder at last, and her fangs grazing at the side of his neck, huffing, breath warm and pleasant over his delicate grey skin. The constant squirming of the boy wasn’t helping her quite literal blood-lust, making his plump, chubby rear rock and bounce down against her still soft cock, beginning to make it harden and press up to his backside. Her lips parted to slurp on him, giving a few tugs at the skin in her attempts to find the perfect spot, leaving hickeys all the way down his neck until…

Bite. No warning, no preparation, no other words, just the sharp cold piercing his skin, and the warmth from within blossoming out and dribbling! Tongue already there to catch every little drop that came out, keeping her head firmly planted on his body, whining, rocking her hips up some more on him… She really was getting frisky wasn’t he? Karkat wanted to help her, but maybe this was going a bit too far. After she was done drinking blood, she’d let her relieve herself if she needed to and then… Then he’d…

Whew, how dizzying. The loss of blood was making everything seem a tad blurry, his movement slowing down, and a hand reaching to the top of his head. Wait, loss of blood? She’d only been there for a couple of moments! She couldn’t have drained him /that/ much already could she? No, there was something wrong, something else… He could feel it in his neck, from where those fangs were piercing, the warmth wasn’t from the blood bubbling out, it was coming from within? A rush of heat that started to quickly spread down to the rest of his body, warming up his body, and making his breath start to get heavier.

The pleasant warmth soon started to become unbearable. A burning deep in the pit of his stomach, like nothing he’d ever felt before! From there, it spread to the rest of his body, specially focused on his chest, his belly, his cheeks and… His loins. Everything from his bulge, twitching and straining against the front of his shorts, to his rear, still jiggling and shaking down on the other’s cock, ached unbearably, groans and low whines starting to leave his throat.

 

“W-WHAT THE FRESH HELL IS TH-THIS- OH GOD…”

 

Porrim raised an eyebrow, and slowly began to pull her head back, tilting it to the side. Lips coated in crimson, her tongue gave a few last laps across them, and against his neck, to help clean up the wound, as she’d done with his arm before, head tilted to the side.

 

“What are yo+u talking abo+ut? I asked if yo+u were sure abo+ut this. It’s co+mmo+n kno+wledge us Rainbo+wdrinkers inject a po+tent aphro+disiac into+ tho+se we bite. Did yo+u think it was go+ing to+ be weaker dear~? Mo+mma Do+lo+ro+sa’s veno+m just happens to+ be extra-stro+ng.”

 

An aphrodisiac venom? Oh no, that wasn’t- That wasn’t what he’d thought… No wonder everything was burning like this. A deep desire within, the extra sensitiveness to his body, his leg started to kick and tap down against the ground, legs spread, straddling Porrim, and soon enough pulling from her grasp to flip himself around on her, facing her instead of against her, his face showing concern, whining, and needily grinding his body up to hers. Her cock was half-hard- Already standing at an impressive eight inches, twitching and raising up against his belly. Pinned, sandwiched between their bodies, hands pressed to her breasts, and his breath coming out in loud huffs, looking at her.

 

“P-PLEASE, PLEASE DOLOROSA- PORRIM, I- I CAN’T HANDLE THIS-“

 

He really couldn’t, already there was a line of drool rolling down the side of his chin. His brain would melt at this rate, left eye closed, tongue lolled right out… But Porrim said nothing at all. Rather than that, her head tilted down, lips meeting his and pulling the boy into a kiss. Chest against chest, his hips lifted lightly off her lap, the hand still down and holding him scratched at his clothes, in an attempt to rip his pants off little by little, open a hole at the back, pierce his boxers, carefully work them down… Albeit not exactly how she was trying to do it, eventually the fabric did start to give in, too wet and broken already to hold itself, the seams at the back unravelled and left his juicy ass only covered by a pair of tight boxers.

Enough for her really, all she wanted was to cop a feel for now, dipping her tongue into his mouth as far in as she could- And /biting/ down on his own tongue. Seeing his eyes widen, fangs pinning the warm muscle down, blood pouring into both of their mouths, and more of her aphrodisiac venom starting to get injected into his bloodstream. She’d given in to that taste, to the sensation of him squirming, and was not going to let him go so easily now. Large hands pressing her nails into the plump flesh, through the boxers, threatening with tearing them as well, running along the underside to feel the small bump of his balls, groping them momentarily, and then reaching back up to massage his ass, dick swelling up and further along his body, until it stood at its full, threatening 18 inches, thick beads of pre running down the tip, and bumping up at the underside of her breasts.

 

“Mmn~. Yo+u taste so+ go+o+d, bo+y, but I want mo+re~. Why do+n’t yo+u get these o+ff and put a little sho+w fo+r me?”

 

She finally pulled back to speak, and pushed him off her lap, to the ground. She’d expected Karkat to start crawling back at her, try to grind close, beg perhaps… But it seems the amount of venom flowing through him might have been a bit too much for the boy. From the ground, he squirmed, giggling to himself like an idiot, and moaning as his hands roamed up along the torn sweater, yanking at it in his attempts to rip it off his body, teasing his nipples and his soft belly underneath. Eyes rolled back, cheeks flushed brightly, and hips idly humping up at the air, slowly squirming right out of his pants merely from how broken they already were.

It was… Kind of pathetic if she was honest, but she didn’t blame him. No, in fact, she commended him for even managing to actually strip down like she wanted in such a state! Slowly standing up, looming over the short, young boy, she waited until he’d managed to pull down his boxers, not even all the way down- Just enough so that his ass was bumping at the grass underneath, and his dick was twitching at its full 5 inches, dribbling pre over his crotch and bobbing up and down with his movements. Such a lewd sight, a squirming boy, nearly naked, yanking at his nipples and tearing his clothes, tongue out of his mouth and babbling aimlessly under his breath.

That attitude deserved a reward in her eyes. A reward, of course, being the sole of her foot descending gently to /grind/ down along his cock! Making sure to position it so that her heel /pressed/ right onto his cute little balls and smooshed them up against his body! Dirt and water from her feet smearing over his junk, adding to the friction, rubbing it up and down, back and forth, keeping his balls squeezed for a bit, then sliding it down to let her toes curl and /yank/ at the tip, all while he moaned like a wanton little whore, cock throbbing wildly, already so close to his climax…

Karkat’s back arched, and he squealed out, high pitched, utterly uncharacteristic of someone like him, keeping his hips high up against her foot as his seed was spilled out. Spurt after spurt, rope after rope, drenching the underside of her cock and part of the top, leaving grey skin soaked in red… Red which soon moved from his softening cock, and to his giddy, content face, offering it to him. She wasn’t disappointed to see him greet the sight of her foot with a wide mouth already. Tongue dipping between each of her toes, his sweet seed and hints of her more savory taste mixing with each slurp and lap at her sole. What didn’t enter his mouth and went down his gullet, stayed over his face, smeared over his cheeks and nose, up into his hair, tinting it in his color more than a blush ever could.

 

“M-MORE…”

 

How curious, even after all of that, he not only managed to mutter out a coherent word but… Actually begged her to continue? She didn’t pull back though, not yet, waiting until he’d licked up the entirety of his load, until he’d left her foot spotless and dripping with his saliva, before leaning down, crouching over him, her fat cock dribbling a few beads of pre on his belly, both of her hands holding at his hips with a grin.

 

“Mo+re what, dear?”

“M-MM… MORE…”

“Co+me o+n, tell Mo+mma what yo+u need~.”

“PLEASE… BITE MORE…”

 

She raised a brow, taken back by his request initially… Did he seriously want even more of her venom coursing through him? The high must have died down, and now he was having withdrawal, wanting the heat to keep spreading through his body. At this rate… She was going to keep him as a pleasure-addicted little boy. That wouldn’t be too bad, although he’d said he had something to do, didn’t he? Ah, if it was important, he’d surely snap out of it eventually.

 

“As yo+u wish, Karkat.”

 

Arms firmly wrapped at his rear and waist, the Dolorosa stood back up, holding onto Karkat and bringing him off the floor and more or less to eye level. Chests grinding together, feeling his stiff nipples, bump at the skin of her large bosom, squeezing them together while she leaned in to shamelessly /bite/ down again on his neck. Fangs burrowing in as deep as they’d go, latching to the tender skin, and slurping onto his blood, still hungry, Porrim felt the exchange, his blood pouring out into her mouth, while her venom entered his bloodstream in large quantities. She didn’t care anymore if she left him in an irreversible state or not, she held the bite down, not pulling back, and letting him feel his body warm up, waves of delight rushing down his body, his skin, his cock, his ass, everything getting more and more sensitive by the second… And the fat tip of that enormous cock prodding up between his buttocks, wedging itself to his entrance.

Glancing up at his face to see how he was doing, she saw his eyes widen, expression almost worried, as if he didn’t expect her trying to fuck him… But, the moment she /rocked/ her hips up and yanked him down a little, making the first few inches /pry/ his insides open and yank his poor little entrance wide, his expression changed entirely. His eyes fogged up and rolled immediately to the top of his skull, mouth gaping open, saliva drenching the top of her head, and incoherent moans and begs leaving his lips. Lewd comments mixed with moans, her name, gibberish about her friends and how she was too big, the Dolorosa loved each and every noise that left Karkat’s mouth, hips rolling back to /hump/ up again, shaft lined in properly and grinding in to his prostate, pressing it to the front of his body and easily triggering another quick climax- A few strings of red shooting against her belly and the underside of her breasts, before subsiding into a dull little trickle!

Purring around his neck, the Dolorosa started to walk- Little by little, step by step, they left the lake and headed deeper into the forest, each new step making his body bounce on her cock, only about seven inches of her full 18 inside of him, but more than enough to stimulate her, and keep her grinding up against the first turn of his insides! Not going any further, not daring to damage or harm her new little partner just yet. Time went by, and the longer her fangs stayed connected to his neck, the more Karkat seemed to lose it. At one point he went completely limp, giggling as saliva foamed from between his lips, hips shaking around the shaft and more cum just weakly dribbling out of him and down onto her.

With each climax, his walls clenched around her own cock, and brought her closer to her own, eventually growling into his neck, making it rumble, and letting him feel her warm load starting to flow up from her cock and into him! Belly distending and growing outward against her own, obscene amounts of jade backing up and spraying from his hole, leaving a trail of green down on the grass of the forest, more and more of it bubbling up through his insides. This was but the first of many orgasms inside Karkat, she knew, as a lonely mansion began to appear in the distance past the woods.

They were going to have oh so much fun, and she’d make sure Karkat always had a nice fix of that potent venom, to ensure he didn’t need anything or anyone else but her. She had to wonder, just how far she could take this, how much she could make him crave her… Well. She’d see in due time.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #25: Vampiric Addiction.


	15. Pawsitive Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 Riddles Solved.

“(=^ω^=) < THAT’S A GOOD ANSWER! BUT THERE’S STILL MORE TO COME, SO PURREPARE MEWSELF!!”

“could that even be considered a riddle it really was just a pun”

“(^._.^) < …”

“(^._.^)ﾉ < SECOND RIDDLE!”

“you didnt even answer-“

“(=^・ｪ・^=) < SECOND RIDDLE!!!! WHITE AS SNOW, CREAMY AND NICE, KITTIES LOVE ME, WHAT AM I?”

 

**[> Dave: It's milk. It's fucking milk. It's not even a hard riddle.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18078286) **

**[> Dave: I don't know but I have something white as snow, creamy and nice for this kitty, wink wink.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **

**[> Dave: You're Meulin the Sphinx, you said it before.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **

**[> Dave: I'm going with 'Cat semen' as an answer.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **


	16. Purrfect Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 Riddles Solved.

“(^・o・^) < MEW ARE GOOD, BUT THERE’S NO WAY MEW COULD PAWSIBLY KNOW THE NEXT ONE!”

“shoot it cat girl my bodys ready”

“(= ｀ω´=) < H33H33, IT BETTER BE! BECLAWSE YOU’RE GOING TO FAIL THIS ONE! LAST RIDDLE!”

“should i do a drumroll or”

“maybe beatbox a little”

“you know boots and cats and boots and cats and boots and cats”

“(=^・x・^=) < DON’T TRY TO APPEAL TO ME WITH KITTEN BEATS!! LAST RIDDLE, WHAT HAS THE HEAD LIKE A CAT, THE TAIL LIKE A CAT, PAWS LIKE A CAT, BUT ISN’T A CAT???”

 

**[> Dave: No, no, the last Riddle has to be "What's the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?", let's try again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **

**[> Dave: Frankenstein's dog made up of cat bits.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **

**[> Dave: A kitten?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18081148) **

**[> Dave: I don't know enough feline biology to know this, so how about you show me some?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18079075) **


	17. Pawful Remark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that was the wrong answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Face-Sitting, Excessive Cum, Blowjobs, 69, Rimming, Smothering, Sweat, Light Musk, Animal Genitalia, Handjobs.

“(=;ｪ;=) < WRONG WRONG WRONG!!! NO THAT’S NOT THE ANSWER!!!”

“fuck”

 

What was he even thinking? Of course that wasn’t the answer, but… Honestly, this was so ridiculous that he’d not taken it seriously in the slightest. After all what’s the worst the cat girl could do to him? Nothing bad as far as he knew, and even if she did, he’d rather have the silly Sphinx attack him rather than something wild out there in the shadows or… Yeah, this had served to calm his nerves more than anything, to the point where he wasn’t even worried Karkat had yet to return! How long had it been already, 10 minutes? And the humming had stopped as well.

 

“(=^-ｪ-^=) < MEW S33MED PURROMISING, BUT YOU’RE NOT GOOD AT ALL WITH CATS. THAT BEING THE CASE, A PUNISHMENT SHALL DESCEND UPON YOU NOW, DAVE!”

“woah wait i thought this was like territory problem i can just kinda scoot away and leave you know”

“(= ｀ω´=) < TOO LATE, HERE IT COMES!!!”

 

Dave’s eyes darted around, wondering if she’d use some sort of Sphinx spell, maybe? What he didn’t consider was that she literally meant the ‘descending upon him’ part. In a second, the chubby cat girl dropped right off the branch of her tree and pounced onto Dave, hands to the slender boy’s shoulders and tackling him to the ground! Her large paws pressed to his chest and kneaded his shirt, like a kitten would preparing its bed to go to sleep, a long tongue rolling across her lips, and her hips shifting to get comfortable on his belly.

 

“hey hey hands off the merchandise this is my only clean shirt out here uh what are you going to do”

“(=^・ω・^=) < ANYTHING I WANT~.”

“no thats not fair cant i have like a chance of a second riddle a double-or-nothing deal”

 

She didn’t answer. As much as Dave was talking about how he wanted her to get off of him, he had yet to actually struggle. Shades obscuring his eyes, and his teeth grit lightly, but his hands on either side of his body, grasping at the dirt path they were on. Maybe it was out of shock, or still not wanting to harm the girl, thinking he could reason with her. Whichever the case, Meulin was certainly amused by the lack of a response other than complaining lightly. She tried to test how far he was unwilling to defend himself, raising her rear momentarily off of him.

Nothing. Surely he could find a way to squirm off from underneath her now, and yet he didn’t move an inch! It’s almost as if he had just given up already. Hey, she wasn’t about to complain, he was a good sport. He had lost, and now he was going to pay the consequences! Slowly, Meulin turned around atop him, facing away from Dave rather than looking down on him- And slowly shifting down the tight thing that covered her rear. Plump, dark buttocks, jiggling as she slowly leaned back some more, squatting right above his face, letting Dave see the little tight entrance that lied between, and with the fabric off the way, the black sheath and heavy balls that were bulging them before hung down inches from his lips too!

 

“shit we really are in the furry zon- mmph!”

 

Finally, some reaction other than him babbling, she felt the vibrations of his voice, little coos and groans quiver against her skin, as Meulin dropped her hips down and let her ass engulf Dave’s face. She was taller than him, and while not by that much, he was a rather lanky, short boy, whereas the Sphinx was quite the wide one! Her buttocks spilled over either side, and managed to touch the ground beneath, keeping his entire head wedged against her ass, with his nose and lips touching the cute little ring of her entrance, fat balls resting on his chin.

Sure, Dave was used to most things being rather dark with his shades on 24/7, but seeing everything go black because a cute girl’s bare ass plopped on your face? Now that was new for him, his legs pressed to the ground, hips rocking up, unsure if he was already humping the air or merely trying to drag himself away from her, hands pressing up to her wide hips, and sinking his fingers into them! Initially, it was just for stability, but… The longer her ass remained on his face, the more his breath built up there, flowing along her crack and returning, warm, carrying the scent of her body. Little beads of sweat forming on both her dark skin and his pale cheeks, making friction easier and more pleasant between the two…

It was intoxicating. And she knew it, not talking, not moving an inch, just waiting patiently until his hands began to stroke up her body and at the front of her thighs, tongue darting out of his mouth shyly to have a nice little taste of her lovely body, drooling and dipping forward against her ass, causing Meulin to purr.

 

“~(=^..^) < MMN~. COMEOWN DAVE, YOU LOVE THIS DON’T YOU? KEEP THAT UP AND I’LL MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD. YOU MIGHT’VE LOST BUT I’M NOT CRUEL!”

 

Of course, if Dave was saying anything else, Meulin wasn’t going to be able to answer him, what with being deaf and all. But that didn’t matter right now, all that mattered is that his tongue had a much better use than babbling about horror stuff she’d never heard of. Just this already was worth it sitting through ten minutes of exposition to find a moment to surprise him. Her paws kneaded along his chest and began to trace his frame, down to his belly and his pants, curiously tugging at the fabric of his sweatpants and the bottom of his shirt, seeing the hem start to tear already just from a little bit of pressure. Such flimsy and weak fabric, where did he even buy these?

Warm paws were tracing down his body, nearing his junk, and with his toes curled in his shoes, Dave knew what came next. But if she was going to give him ‘this’ type of punishment for failing some stupid riddles, he was at least going to show her a good time. Tongue squirming and pressing up against her entrance, it eventually managed to /push/ past that tight seal, lips wrapping gently at the rim, teasing it. His left hand rested on her soft belly, feeling along her sides and to the front, cutely prodding at her belly button for a moment, the other sneaking past her thighs to squeeze down on her plump sheath! Curling the fur on her groin around his index, before starting to pump and jerk her some more, feeling something tapered and slimy sliding out of her, inch by inch…

Meulin shuddered and moaned quite audibly, having no control over the volume of her voice, hips quickly rocking back and forth, making her fat balls smack at his chin, while keeping his head firmly pinned between her asscheeks, thrusting into the grasp of his hand, two, three, five, seven, eventually all nine inches of her feline cock had managed to slide out of her! Reddish, covered in lubrication, with nubby little barbs all around the head, making stroke his palm along it tickle and leave his hand tingling pleasantly. Nails digging into his thighs a bit more harshly, she finally began working down those dark sweatpants, black, heart-patterned boxers underneath showing the outline of his stiff dick already.

It seems the sight was really appealing to Meulin, because rather than pull them down as well, she straight-up scratched the fabric off the way! Leaving him with an useless bundle of fabric, torn at the thighs and held on his body merely by the elastic band, leaving his creamy skin and the twitching 5 incher he sported free for the cat girl to oogle and grin down at! He really had been good down there so… She’d be nice and reward him, just as promised, body flopping down a bit, alleviating some of the weight of her fat hips by lifting them a tad, and moving in to press a loving little /kiss/ to the head.

With her hips higher up, Dave had to actively lean in to press his face into her ass, giving him a bit more breathing room, and of course, showing how eager he’d become with so little effort from her side! He was pretty much french-kissing her ass, using his lips expertly on her entrance, making out lovingly with it and swirling his tongue in search of her prostate for sure. It didn’t take long to find it that for sure, each little lap and roll on the sensitive nub sending a shock of pleasure, and causing Meulin to moan out loudly, pre dribbling out and down to his hand, lubing it up so it could move up and down as fast as he wanted, wet noises adding to the mix of lewd scents, tastes and sounds, even if she wasn’t able to appreciate them herself.

Her tongue was long, and rough like an actual cat’s tongue, rubbing up and down the top of Dave’s cock, and /coiling/ around it like a vice, head bobbing down onto it and starting to slip it into her mouth hungrily. Hollowing out her cheeks and tightening the yanks of her tongue, pressing down along the sides and brushing them with the sandpapery surface, trying to overstimulate the boy, milk him of his seed, feel the vibrations of his moans make her cheeks quiver around his head even more…

She was getting close, and she could tell he was too. Both of their tongues were getting sloppy and imprecise, hers dragging aimlessly down his length, his trying its best to prod around at her sensitive buttons, tail raised high up into the air and curling onto itself. Sweat kept beading at his forehead and down his neck, while hers dribbled from her fat buttocks onto him. His hand holding tightly on her belly, tugging her as close as he could, hand on her junk slowing down, finally he’d let out a loud moan, pulling back from her ass, arching his back, and sending a few little ropes of his spunk directly into her mouth! Her slurping sent them directly down her gullet, purring loudly around him at the savory taste, making sure he too felt the vibrations of her voice.

He hadn’t finished cumming when her cock started to throb under his grasp, tip dribbling a bit more pre before thick bursts of white began to spray down on his chest! Soaking into his t-shirt and covering the entirety of his Disc symbol, matting it to his chest and making the white parts of it become see-through with the moisture! More and more spurts, her rear clamping down on his tongue, and her voice coming out in loud, nearly feral mewls, marking the entirety of his chest and part of his pants and boxers, his groin, with her seed.

The two of them quivered, and flopped down on the ground, with her atop him, pressing her face off of his groin, nuzzling at the side of his thigh, and him tilting his head to the side so he could breathe better without her ass obscuring his face. Sweat, saliva, cum, mixing over their bodies and smeared on their skins, eventually the Sphinx let out a little purr and began to flop off of him- To the side, onto her back, and sitting right up, grinning down on the boy.

 

“(=^..^=) < MRR~. MAYBE MEW AREN’T TOO GOOD WITH CATS, BUT YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO USE THAT MOUTH AND THOSE HANDS. I’LL LET YOU BE FUR NOW. JUST GO ON YOUR WAY, OR CONTINUE TALKING TO NOTHING LIKE BEFUR!”

“… thanks”

 

He said breathlessly, still trying to collect his bearings, seeing the chubby cat girl stand up and stretch out comfortably, before quickly sprinting right into the forest, leaving Dave behind, alone once again.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18254881) **


	18. All Fur Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's won the riddle game! At least something goes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hair, Musk, Sweat, Armpit Smothering, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Animal Genitalia, Collaring, Ownership, Tattoos, Transformation, Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Dubcon, Emotional Manipulation, Handcuffs.

“ヾ(=*・*=)ﾉ < MOG!!! YOU DID IT, YOU KNEW THE ANSWERS!!!!!!”

“what can i say im just that good you know”

“ヽ(=^・ω・^=)ﾉ < NO ONE BEFUR HAS ACTUALLY ANSWERED ALL THREE OF THEM RIGHT… WHICH MEANS…”

“that i get to pass through and all is fine right”

“(=^・^=) < IT MUST MEAN THAT YOU CARE ABOUT KITTENS AS MUCH AS I DO! WE’RE MADE FUR EACH OTHER!!!”

“wait what”

 

In a second, the Sphinx girl had dropped off her tree, standing right in front of Dave. She bounced excitedly on the spot, hands pressed to her mouth giddily, trying to contain her excitement. Her tail swayed from side to side eagerly, and already that bump in the front of her thong started to twitch and get a little more noticeable, tenting forward. This… Wasn’t good, the chubby girl was cute, and he kind of liked the cat shtick ironically, but ‘Made for each other’ was a big statement, one he really didn’t want to have any part in right now.

 

“listen meulin right”

“(=*・*=) < MEW EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME, IT’S A PURRFECT MATCH!!!”

“shit no shut up dont say things like that you cant just go around saying whoever solves those dumb riddles is your match thats not a healthy way of cooking up a relationship you gotta smooth the guy or gal into it you know butter them up before dropping the bomb not fucking screaming to the seven heavens hey look you like cats maybe we should be together furever or whatever”

“(^・o・^)ﾉ < YOU SAY THAT BUT YOU EVEN SNEAKED A CAT PUN IN THERE!”

“no what i didnt”

“(= ｀ω´=) < YOU TOTALLY DID!!!”

“no”

“(=^・^=) < THERE’S NO NEED TO BE SHY DAVE, JUST LET ME DO ALL THE WORK, I PURROMISE YOU WILL LOVE IT~.”

“no no no no no”

 

But it was too late already. Once Meulin shipped them together, there was no way to get her off his back. Her paw raised in his direction, pointing a claw towards Dave, and then took a deep breath. The white marks, the tattoos trailing her soft belly began to glow with power, making the golden accessories all over her body quiver for a moment, resonating with the energy building within- Before something /cold/ snapped around the boy’s neck. His eyes widened behind his shades, and his hands darted to feel a solid gold collar wrapped around his neck. No clasp, no way to undo it, just formed and tight on his neck, strange cravings along the side of it indicating her ownership in a language he couldn’t decipher. He tried to pull at it, try to find a way to remove it, but as far as he could feel, he’d have to break it in order to be free, which she wouldn’t allow any time soon.

Immediately after the golden collar formed fully, links of a chain started to pop up from the front of it, extending out towards her overstretched paw, until she was holding a golden chain to Dave’s neck. Collared and leashed like a cute pet, this was the last thing he’d thought would happen, specially after actually answering every one of her riddles correctly! Hand moving from the collar to the chain, he gave a little tug, as if trying to break her grip on it, but those paws were stronger than they seemed, not budging an inch, and easily /yanking/ back at the leashed boy! Forcing him to stumble forward- Landing directly with his head against her breasts.

Her free paw immediately hooked at the back of his head, and grinning, she kept him there, nuzzling against her heavy chest, unable to pull away and trying to press back. Foot ground between her legs to try and destabilise her, but if anything it was his own footing that began to fail. In fact… The more he tried to push against her, the less she seemed to budge, was he getting weaker? No, that couldn’t be…

 

“(= ｀ω´=) < STILL STRUGGLING? COMEOWN DAVE, I TOLD MEW, YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE THIS, JUST LET IT HAPPEN~!”

 

Claws digging against his scalp, keeping her grip on his head rather tight, Meulin forced him to leave the comfort of her bosom- And instead, she pressed his face up against her side. Against the side of her armpit, slowly raising it to expose a thick blush of hair, drenched in her sweat, in her scent, something for him to bury his face into much like he had on her breasts a second ago! Dave’s eyes widened behind his shades, before rolling back into his skull, the frame tilted to the side on his face, and his cheeks immediately soaked in rivulets of her sweat. Her scent was thick there, enough to make his heart pound in his chest and get him to groan.

Heat, pheromones, they swirled around his head and down his nostrils, with each breath, causing him to start panting. In need of fresh air, of more oxygen, his lips parted to breathe in through his mouth as well, only worsening the situation as her thick bush was free to dribble her sweat directly into his mouth! Soft fur grazing at his teeth, at his tongue, clouding his judgement… To ensure he wasn’t going to pull back any time soon, her raised arm came down, and wrapped around his back, keeping him close and pinned directly against her pit, purring as she felt his tongue start to trace little circles around the hair, trying to reach past and drag against her savory dark skin.

 She gave a few pats to his golden locks, before leading the other paw down his sides and to the front of his body, a nail carefully tracing his shirt down, ripping it in half and leaving it open as if it were a jacket, hanging from his shoulders! A rather average build he had, but with not much muscle definition and his short height, the slender boy ended up with a twinky complexion overall! Down past his perky nipples, against his flat stomach, the pads at the bottom of her paws pressed there, nails tapping onto his skin, and a glowing light beginning to emit from her.

Much like her own, tattoos started to form onto his skin, becoming imprinted on Dave’s skin, running down his body and past the hem of his pants, and up from his belly to his neck, along his chest, under the collar… She seemed to be purring happily, letting the glow settle and leave him with a lovely set of marks, a language she understood, or perhaps some runes of sort? Whichever the case, it was imbued with Magic, and with the marks properly on her new mate, she was ready to start things off properly, finally deciding to let go off him and push him backwards.

Dave gasped for air the moment he was away from her armpit. Tongue lolled out still, shades falling off his face half-way down to the ground, and streaks of her sweat matting his hair, everywhere over his features. He didn’t even manage to hit the ground, gagging as the collar /yanked/ on his neck before he touched the floor, still held partially up by the tensed up chain, and forcing him to react and move back to sit down rather than fall flat on his back, shuddering, hands darting to the side to try to grab his shades.

Smash. Her strong paw came down crashing right down upon his aviators, tinted glasses shattering and the golden frame ground into a useless mess, Meulin kicked the pieces and bits from under her foot and to the side, moving down to sit next to him, and comfortably laying down on her back, eyes closed.

 

“(=^-ω-^=) < NO MATE OF MINE WILL KEEP HIS EYES COVERED LIKE THAT. I WANT TO SEE THEM ROLL BACK ALL CUTELY WHEN I CUM INSIDE~. IT’S GOING TO BE SO GOOD DAVE, YOU’RE GOING TO CARRY MY KITS AND IT’S GOING TO BE WONDERFUR!!!”

 

Her… Kittens? No, no that couldn’t be, he didn’t have the necessary equipment, and felt that Meulin might be delirious in her lust, seeing how there was a very prominent tent against the front of her thong, leaving the length underneath, reddish and throbbing, partially visible to him from the sides. She had to be joking or…

Yank. A strong pull on the chain, and Dave was forced off his sitting position, to move closer to her groin. Legs spread and knees bent up, giving him room to slide in close, the boy looked down at her panties, and then back up to her grinning face, about to speak, to complain about his situation, when a bright glow caught his attention.

It came from his tattoos, but obviously Meulin was the one activating it. Finally letting one eye open for the first time since she lied down, and watching as the light started to pulse, and goosebumps were sent through his body.

 

“(= ｀ω´=) < OOOH, IT SEEMS IT’S HAPPENING ALREADY~!”

“what is-“

 

No time to ask, his chest had started to ache and itch horribly, and his hands quickly moved to give it a squeeze. His areola were swelling, getting more plump, bigger on his flat little chest- And pressing on his nipples to try and calm the sensation, what he found was a trickle of liquid starting to dribble down his finger. It seemed of a clear color, white-ish, a sweet scent wafting up from it to his nose.

It was milk. Whatever her powers were doing on him, Dave had started… Lactating? This was so absurd, and yet, each new dollop down his chest caused his nipples to feel more and more sensitive, the mere graze of the cool air around them brushing along them causing little moans to escape him, idly toying with his breasts, squeezing the flat chest, which had begun to visibly swell after his nipples, no bigger than A-cups, but definitely noticeable.

The tingling sensation didn’t just stop at his chest however, once it was leaking milk near constantly along his equally pale skin, the glow of the runes on his chest and neck stopped, but the ones down his belly and groin stayed. Warming up his insides, making him double over at the deep heat and desire building up in his gut- Until the bulge at the front of his sweatpants disappeared. Seeing how his chest had swelled like this, his hands hurried to dart down and tug his pants and boxers to his thighs quickly, fearful of what might have just happened.

But it was still there. His dick, more of those tattoos running down it and to his balls, it hadn’t just vanished as he’d expected, but it was soft. Even with how aroused he’d been left, even with how his loins ached in need, it stayed soft and just didn’t want to stiffen again, hands trying to tug and squeeze down on it, Meulin snorting a devilish little laugh.

The glow faded soon after, and the Sphinx sighed, starting to get a bit bored of these shenanigans, of him touching around his body, noticing the little changes… It was time to move on, another yank on the chain, and suddenly a pair of golden bracelets appeared on his wrists, a chain extending from them and connecting to each other around his back- Links pulling and disappearing under the gold, forcing his arms behind his body, binding his wrists together in the same seamless seal his collar had.

 

“(^・o・^)ﾉ < NOW HOW ABOUT MEW STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF AND GET ME NICE AND READY?”

 

He could tell by her tone, she was losing her patience and wanted him to start pleasing her already. Head lowered, no shades to mask the embarrassed look on his face, his red eyes looked to the side, unable to look at her in the eyes while his body dipped down, teeth biting at the fabric of her tong, and gently pulling it back and away from her cock. Plump, nine inches in length, tapered and with barbs around the tip, a feline cock throbbing for him, with a matching, furry black sheath at the base, fat balls the size of his fist surely full of her spunk, ready to unload in him.

 

“(= ｀ω´=) < I WANT MEW TO RIDE ON ME, BOUNCE ON MY FAT BULGE AND LET ME BREED YOUR CUTE BODY~. I’M SO GLAD I FOUND SUCH A CUTE MATE, DAVE, H33H33!”

 

There she was again, talking about breeding, like the mention of kittens before, except now… With those glowing tattoos having made his chest swell and start lactating so easily? He didn’t doubt this was going to happen. He didn’t want it, to have the girl flood him with her seed and bear her little ones, he didn’t even think this would be a predicament he’d find himself in in his entire life! And yet…

And yet how could he refuse? The warmth at the pit of his stomach, the occasional pulse of her Magic along her skin, reaching deep into his body, he was hesitant, he was scared, but every time she changed him a little more, every time she sent a wave of her energy, he felt connected to her a bit more. Building a deep desire for her body, for her cock, even when his consciousness was intact and he knew this was a bad idea, she was turning him from a reluctant lover into her eager mate. It was only a matter of time, watching over his embarrassed, quivering form, letting her powers work on him, until finally, he started to move. Of his own accord or coaxed by her Magic, she didn’t mind, the only thing she cared about was that perky little rear of his raising as he straddled her hips, lowering himself to grind and bump down on her cock.

 

“(=^・^=) < I TOLD YOU MEW WERE GOING TO LOVE THIS~.”

 

His red eyes finally glanced down at her, locking with her own olive ones, watching her lips curl into an even wider smile, seeing her purr and throw her head back as he lowered himself some more, tip lined up against his entrance and beginning to /spread/ him open… This was… This was good. This really was good. His purpose, what he should be doing, maybe not, but it was what felt right in his hazy mind. Dave’s cock was still soft, dribbling some pre as his sphincter was pried open by that tapered length, underside grinding against the front of his walls and managing to bump lightly at his prostate. At least that was still there, that sensitive button to push against and make a rush of delight run through him.

The rush of his prostate being mushed against came at the same time as another of those pulses of her Magic- A last one, flooding his entire body with a pleasant sensation. Not pleasure, not need but… Happiness? Yeah… Maybe this had a strange start but, she cared about him, right? She liked him, and he… Loved her as well, legs shaking as he managed five inches inside of his body, letting her rest there for a moment, feel his tightening walls spasm and more pre drool down on her body, before starting to lift himself up again.

As he tried to move back up however, those barbs /hooked/ against his insides, grinding roughly at his poor sensitive walls, and making the unaware human boy yelp out in surprise! It wasn’t painful, but it was shocking to feel the rough sensation of something that was so smooth on the way in! Losing his footing, tripping down, in a moment gravity pulled him right down and forced him to take every single inch of her feline dick deep into his bowels! Meulin moaned, and opening her paw, she let go off his leash, chain disappearing and leaving just the collar on his neck.

She knew he wasn’t going away, and rather than keep him tied by a leash, she let her hands press on either side of his hips, feeling him tremble, quiver with his head thrown back, seeing the /bump/ her cock made on the front of his belly… It’d been a sudden fall down onto her cock, and by the way his walls were clamping around her, it hurt! But she was too needy to slow down now. Pulling up on him, lifting him a few inches off of her lap, before /dropping/ him right back down, scraping his insides deeply with her barbs and letting him plop once again down, seeing his face contort from shock to delight, eyes rolling back, mouth agape and drooling onto her, eventually Dave leaned forward onto her, and he felt the handcuffs keeping his hands together separate, letting him move them down to her body.

Hands on her shoulders, hips finally moving along with each move she aided with, he bounced onto her cock, moaning with the girl, smiling dizzily at her lover, feeling her hips begin to bump up against her as well. Their rhythm was building up, slow at first, but getting wild and feral soon enough. Both her hips and his moved at different paces, making making each thrust uneven and hard to predict, pounding into his cute little ass with all of her might, barbed tip pulling back until it was almost out and then forcing itself all the way in, leaving every inch of his inner walls raw and overly sensitive, hips smacking harshly into his, making him bounce higher and almost get off of her cock, only to return back down again and again and again.

His moans finally started to pick up as a specially harsh smack of their hips together brought him over the edge, cock twitching and dribbling a single dollop of his seed, while his walls clenched around her girth! The sight was just unbearable, her adorable, moaning mate shaking atop her, riding her cock, belly bulging with her size, milk dribbling off those perfect little teats, Meulin moaned out and called his name out, for everyone in the woods to know she was now hers and only hers! Both her tattoos and his lit up one last time, and her balls pulled up, clenching and sending wave after wave of her hot white seed deep inside of him!

He could feel it, every dollop, every string, every litre that filled up his belly, insides still clenching in a way that only pulled the load deeper and deeper into him, some of it backing up and squirting right out of his stretched ass against her crotch, making a mess of their thighs and his ass! More and more of her load flooded his guts, rounding his belly out and making it swell out. Whether her powers worked or not was yet to be seen, but by the time she was done cumming, Dave surely looked pregnant, heavy belly churning with what felt like gallons of cum, panting tiredly atop her lover, hearing her purr and wrap her arms around his back, pulling him in close to nuzzle at his neck.

His mind was entirely blank. All he could think about was her seed, her cock- Her. She was his loving mate, and he, too, loved her very dearly, right?

 

“~(=^..^) < THAT FELT SO GOOD DAVE~. MMN… TAKE SOME TIME TO REST, WE’VE STILL GOT A FEW ROUNDS TO GO THOUGH! GOTTA MAKE SURE YOU END UP WITH THE PURRETTIEST KITTENS IN YOU.”

 

He had a long day ahead of him but… As long as it was with her, that was fine.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #26: Kitten Lover.


	19. Alley Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Rose won't be followed into the dark, creepy alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Difference, Size Kink, Age Difference, Multi-Genitalia, Animal Genitalia, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Cum in Clothes, Clothed Sex, Prostitution, Gaping, Anal, Light Dubcon.

Rose turned her head back, spotting the barest hint of a long, dark mane, flowing in the wind, someone rather tall pushing a few people to the side... The other was still in the middle of the crowd, but as soon as they got out of it, it’d be a straight line to the human girl. This was her only and last chance to evade them, and so, Rose acted quickly, without hesitation. Crouched down as to maybe not let her stalker see where she was headed, and rushing to the dark alleyway, letting the darkness between buildings obscure her path. There was a pair of bins she almost smacked into, and a bend at the end of the alley, to the left, leading to…

Nothing actually. Seems like the place was a dead end, dimly lit, how inconvenient. At the very least she could stick to the side of the wall and wait for the other to hopefully pass, eyes closed, taking a deep breath, and waiting. A clock in her head ticked, as if there was a specific amount of time that had to pass until the other’d lose interest in searching for her, counting the seconds as they went until, not even half a minute later, there began to be steps headed in her direction.

They weren’t normal steps either, no hard sole of a shoe tapping the ground, no heels clicking, it was a soft thud followed by the noise of something hard grazing the ground. Through the market, she’d managed to see a few more hybrid-looking townspeople, even a centaur behind one of the stands, making her assume the other’s feet configuration might as well be animal as well. It didn’t sound like hooves, however. Perhaps claws of some sort? Whatever it was, it only seemed one.

The squeak of the lid of one of the bins being oppened and dropped warned her that, yeah, they hadn’t gotten bored of searching for her. But there was no way she’d hide un such a place, god, what did they take her for? No way to escape and run away, no way to hide, there was but a single way this could go now, the girl reaching into her Sylladex, happy to see at least this construct still worked in this bizarre fantasy world, and retrieving the Quills of Echidna. Grip tight, raised and ready to cast a spell, the sound of steps got closer and closer to her position, until a shadow flickered past the bend of the turn in the alley.

That was her cue to act, wands lighting up brightly, pointed outwards to her mysterious stalker, and letting the almost blinding light illuminate everything around them.

 

“You sure seem to have taken a liking to me, going to such extents just to chase me. Come any closer and I’ll blow a hole clean through you.”

“H33, a Magic user too? Here I thought I was after some rookie, pretty adventurer, but not only did you notice me, you’re threatening with casting a spell on me?”

 

The voice was sweet and lacked any sort of worry or concern in her tone. Just as she’d assumed, the woman before her had animal extremities. Stripped fur started at the middle of her thigh and ran all the way down to a pair of large claws, not unlike those of a tiger. Similarly, her hands were clawed paws, and the fur extended almost up to her shoulders, obscured by what looked like shoulder armor? If this was supposed to be inspired in a fantasy game, it sure felt like it, because other than at the shoulders, and something that could vaguely resemble plate and chainmail covering her breasts and crotch in a classic armor-bikini fashion, she was completely naked. What an impractical way to protect yourself.

Past her tiger-like features, the woman was imposing. Easily one or two feet taller than Rose, rock hard abs with a few scars along her sides, only reinforcing the idea that this armor was rather useless. Curvy figure, broad shoulders, and the piercing glare of a seasoned huntress, black stripes extending along either side of her mocha cheeks. And of course, cat ears, because she had to complete the feline look somehow, right? Rose stood before a Jinko, not that she knew the word for her species, a ferocious tiger woman who was quite visibly lusting for her.

 

“I said stay back.”

“Come ooon, I just want to have some fun, cutie. Wouldn’t you want to lay with the Disciple, one of the most purromising guards out here~?”

“Not… Really, sincerely speaking.”

“Huh, playing hard to get? Comeown, efurryone has their price. What’s it? Magic artefacts? Access to the Guard’s log books? Money?”

“I don’t…”

 

The Disciple, she said. She could swear she’d heard that title before somewhere, but it sounded rather generic for her to consider it relevant. The large woman pressed one of her claws to the wall, standing in the middle of the alley and eyeing her up and down, tongue out and tracing her lips. Something told Rose she wasn’t going to get out of here easily, but at the same time… It was quite the interesting deal. All of them were kind of lost in this world. No money, no idea what was going around, their weapons being the only thing they had to keep them safe from place to place. So maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

“Actually…”

“Hmmm~? Changed your mind?”

“A transport, towards the Spire.”

 

The Jinko seemed a tad surprised at her request, a brow raised, and moving her claw off the wall and down to her hip, cocking it to the side. She grit her teeth for a moment, glancing around and back out of the alleyway, as if she were doubting whether she should accept or not.

 

“What business do mew have with the Queen?”

“Nothing specific, me and a group of friends are just interested in this ‘Holy Light’ coming from-“

“That’s... Hmmph, don’t mew want something else?”

“That’s my deal. Take it or leave it.”

“Alright alright- J33z, you’re purroving to be quite the interesting one, you know? I’ll hand you a pouch with gold, and you can be on you can pay yourself a carriage to head in the Spire’s general direction. But if anyone asks who gave you the money, mew don’t know. If you happen to be a nuisance to the Queen and they trace your steps back to me they’d demote me. ://”

“You sure are willing to go to quite the lengths just to do it with me, huh?”

“What can I say, I have a weak spot for adorable human purrostitutes~.”

 

Rose huffed under her breath at the remark. She’d usually have argued that she wasn’t a prostitute, but as it stood right now? It’s exactly what she was. About to get money from one of this place’s guards, just to get money for a ride. Anything was better than trying to escape from this beast of a woman, though, she could tell just looking at her there was something powerful and dangerous to her. Thankfully, she managed to convince her to do this in her own terms. Rose stabbed her wands on the nearby wall- Leaving them sticking out, and still glowing, giving the area some light, their shadows cast on the opposite wall of the alley, noticeable enough to let anyone passing by and glancing into it there were two people talking to each other.

Talking was the last thing they were going to be doing there, however, as soon enough, the Disciple stepped forward. One of her paws descended to grasp at the side of her shoulder, pulling the girl close- Rose’s face resting directly under the other’s heavy chest, hard plating of the bikini armor clanking against her head, making her wince, and her cheeks resting down to her belly, hands sliding up her sides.

 

“The name’s Rose, by the way.”

“Good to m33t you then, Rose~. As I said, they call me the Disciple but… You can call me Meulin.”

“I feel for such an exchange, the more formal ‘Disciple’ would only add to the excitement, don’t you think?”

 

All she could do was let out a lewd little mewl, paw reaching down and hooking on the side of her pretty much panty-armor, and starting to pull it down. It might not be effective in combat, but it was very, very effective covering up what she had down there with its plating! She didn’t remove it all the way, rather, she allowed it to stay just by her thighs, cupping the heavy balls she sported, her furred sack taut and full of her seed, easily bigger than her fist! And right above it, an equally furry sheath, twitching already from just have the little human girl pressed so close. Rose chewed on her lower lip, trying to relax, curiously moving a hand down to feel what she was sporting up, and…

It was starting to unsheathe. Already just poking around made her notice something was amiss, but the moment the Disciple began properly unsheathing, she easily felt what was up. Rough, fleshy barbs covered the cock, not just the tip, but down its entire length, bumpy surface tingling at her skin as Rose ran the her palm from the tip to the base, again and again, coaxing inch after inch of the plump length out… Oh, but there was also more.

Literally, there was more. She had to look down to make sure she wasn’t just confused about what she was touching, not one, but a pair of enormous, throbbing cocks were sliding out of her! Each of them tapered, but widened like her wrist at the very base, covered in the myriad of barbs, throbbing and drooling her seed all over themselves, and continuing to grow, up along her body, until it was… Right in front of her head. For the Disciple, they seemed already enormous, a foot and four inches in length, making the two of them twitch right beneath her chest. But with the short girl pressed right against the other, it let her feel them grinding from her belly and up to her lips…

 

“Oh my, that’s…”

“Like them~? Only cute human sluts like you can get both this hard so quickly. Mew should be purroud~.”

“I don’t think I can fit those, Disciple.”

“Hmmph, but mew haven’t even tried! If it’s that much of an issue, how about I use juuust one of them and let the other grind along?”

“That’s… Better, but still.”

 

The Disciple growled under her breath, and then spat to the side, clicking her tongue obviously displeased. She was doing so much in return for Rose, and all she did was put complaint after complaint! The Jinko leaned back, and Rose stumbled forward- The other’s claw behind her taking her momentum and pushing a bit harder, leading the short human girl right against the wall! Rose felt her modest chest and her cheek squeezed forward into the hard bricks that made up the wall of the alley, and squeaked, trying to kick back at her to get some breathing room at least!

To no avail. Instead, the moment her right leg was raised off the ground to try and kick her, Meulin took the chance and let her free claw /dig/ up into the side of her thigh! Lifting Rose’s leg entirely, leaving her body tilted to the side, legs spread, and just a single leg to support her on the spot! Pinned to the wall and at the mercy of the horny feline behind her, already letting her claws tap and gaze up her inner thigh, to her panties, hooking into them and /tearing/ the fabric with ease!

 

“Hey- Hey there, I don’t mind if you try but don’t break my clothes like that!”

“It’s too late for that, I’ll add enough fur an extra pair of panties in the pouch later, how’s that sound~?”

 

Well… It was better than going around without panties and with just her short skirt covering her ass and groin. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this, those enormous cocks pressed up between her thighs, and /rocked/ forward, the top of one of them firmly rubbing between her labia, all the way along her folds, and along her little clit. Pushing forward until their hips connected, letting her see those cocks grind up along the wall and her belly, before /pulling/. And with the pull, those barbs began to drag and scrape along her sensitive cunt, harshly /flicking/ and hooking into every spot they could drag against, causing her eyes to widen and her entire body to begin rocking back instinctively!

A low moan left her black painted lips, nails dragging down the bricks of the walls, trying to grasp into them, and her juices quickly beginning to lubricate the cock beneath, leaving the surface a bit more slick, and easier to pound back and forth between her plump legs, teasing her over and over with each roll back of her hips. If the mixed sparks of soreness and delight weren’t changing her mind about stuffing at least one of those inside her, then she’d have to take her by force…

But thankfully, Rose seemed to have a change of heart now that she was being stimulated so thoroughly by her barbed cock. Shaking against the wall, shuddering and moaning, her hands left the wall entirely, and instead moved back to hike up her skirt, exposing the curve of her rear, pulling the broken panties to the side, and digging her fingers into her plush buttocks, spreading them open to give the Jinko a nice view of the puckered entrance and part of her dripping slit.

 

“Oooh~. So furry eager, dear Rosey.”

“Just one, remember that, alright...?”

“Can I choose which? Beclawse that ass is screaming to be turned into a gaping mess…”

“Go… Go ahead.”

 

The Disciple purred, happily pressing the tip of her first shaft against that spread open rear! Grinding the tapered tip around just to see her squirm, while her bottom one prodded at her cunt ever so gently- But not at her entrance, merely brushing at her folds to make her squirm more, until she grew tired of teasing. Taking a firm step forward, breathing in deep, the Jinko put all of her might in a /harsh/ thrust forward, quickly forcing her sphincter to part and sliding the pre-coated length /up/ into her! Inch after inch, relentlessly ground along her insides, while the bottom one missed, as she’d promised, but even not going inside, it did glide along her cunt, and its sheer girth made her labia spread open, feeling the cock surge /forward/ against the front of her belly, causing it to bulge out, while the one outside of her peeked up out the hem of her skirt and slid right beneath her shirt!

On the bright side, those barbs weren’t sharp, so they didn’t really tug at the fabric hard enough to tear it. But her pre was constantly leaking out and onto her white shirt and lavender skirt, staining them with her side, and when she felt she’d forced herself deep enough to guarrant another thrust, she pulled back, barbs /scraping/ every single inch of her insides and her folds! It dragged on for way longer than it actually did, her mind blocking at the overstimulation of her ass and cunt and making her throw her head back! Eyes rolled, drooling, and gasping for a breath, before Meulin /humped/ forward again.

She began to build a rhythm with her hips, letting Rose feel every inch she could force of that fat shaft inside of her- Eight to be exact, bulging out her belly, making her have to get on the tip-toes of her foot if she didn’t want to be lifted right off the ground, pounded forward into the wall, only to feel the harsh tugs on the way back again! Faster and faster, moaning out the blonde girl’s name as she pounded her, Meulin started to lose control of herself huffing her warm breath down at the back of Rose’s neck, bent over her to rest her head to well, tail quickly swaying behind her, hear ears up and down quickly. With her tapered shape, sliding out was faster than pushing in, and the barbs ensured her walls would /clamp/ down again, tightening her up for the next thrust, balls swinging back and forth freely with her movements.

Rose’s attempts to keep herself on the ground were proven useless, as the Disciple growled again, taking a step back- And dragging the girl back by her thigh! Causing her to stumble, her other hand catching the other thigh before she could fall too far, and /lifting/ her off the ground! Cock still inside of her, moving the girl up and down like an adorable toy to be left hanging off her cock, tongue dragging at her hair. The young Lalonde felt her ass, her cunt, ache so much, with each new drag of the cock, it brought sparks of a feeling she could only describe as /intense/, not pain or pleasure, but just an overload to her nerves, over and over again. It was no wonder she was soon going limp, arms and legs hanging freely and allowing Meulin to plow into her with all of her might, still unable to get any deeper than eight inches into the poor girl, until her insides started to clamp down.

Her ass /squeezed/ around the shaft, milking it, while her cunt spasmed around nothing, juices messily squirting down on the lower shaft constantly grinding on her, teeth grit, and a loud ringing on her ears as a /loud/ howl left the Disciple’s throat, thrusting in one last time before blowing her load. Deep inside of the girl, the warmth of her seed spraying up her bowels and squirting back out on the ground only making her insides pulse harder, while the shaft that’d slid down under her shirt absolutely /drenched/ her chest. Her purple symbol faded into whiteness as the cum soaked it entirely, dribbling down the front, saturating the fabric, and making it cling tightly to her body! Liter after liter, both forcing her belly to bulge outwards and leaving her shirt, her skirt, her stockings and her torn panties a complete mess of cum…

Before being dropped right down on the puddle the excess of the load had made on the ground. Unceremoniously plopping, Meulin unable to hold her up any longer, dizzily leaning back against a nearby wall, both of her cocks throbbing one last time before they began to dip down and soften, trying to recover from such an intense climax. Rose’d need a bit longer to recover too, ass gaping wide and leaking her load on the ground, belly slowly shrinking, but only adding to the utter mess that was her clothing right now.

The first one to talk was the Disciple, reaching back for a pouch she’d had on the side, before throwing it right in front of Rose. It clanked on the floor, hinting to its metallic contents, letting Rose know it was the money she’d promised.

 

“Purrr~. God that was fantastic… I threw in some extra fur you to buy new clothes if you need… I should get going befur my shift starts.”

 

Already, she seemed much more energetic again, sliding the panty-armor back up to cover her crotch, shafts sheathed, and hardly a spot or streak of cum on her fur, most of it having landed on Rose and the ground. Blowing the blonde girl a kiss, the Jinko began to step out of the alleyway, only hearing a distant, dizzy voice respond after a few seconds.

 

“T-Thank you…”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18255937) **


	20. The Hunt Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose runs away as fast as her body can carry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Kink, Age Difference, Size Difference, Noncon, Animal Genitalia, Multiple Genitalia, Excessive Cum, Blood, Prolapse, Sexual Ruination, Double Penetration, Gaping, Cervical Penetration.

Rose grit her teeth, tilting her head back only to see the shape of a pair of feline ears, and a claw pushing someone from the crowd of people she’d left behind. Her stalker was close, she didn’t think she’d be able to sneak into the alleyway without them following her, so… Running it is, huh? To have to resort to such a thing, but it was definitely a better choice than to sneak into a dark creepy alley that most likely led to some sort of dead end. Taking a deep breath, Rose leaned forward and bolted as fast as she could, quickly passing the exit of the village, leaving it behind for now. She really hoped Roxy was okay, and would be able to get to the Spire safely, but she couldn’t stay around any longer to find her.

Her stalker had decided to stop trying to be sneaky, oh no, she could hear the loud thuds of their claws striking the ground with each leap forward, head tilting back in an attempt to see who was following after her. She’d seen a few hybrids back in the village, people with canine features, centaurs, but none like the woman that was following right after her. Arms and legs covered in stripped fur, and ending in large clawed paws, tail flicking quickly from one side to the other, mocha skin hardly covered at all by the obscenely generic bikini-like set of armor she was wearing, and a predatory grin on her lips. A tiger woman of some sort, and one she didn’t want anything to do with!

Seeing as outrunning her was going to be hard, the Jinko leaping on all fours to go even faster, the Seer knew her only chance was to use the forest surrounding the village to her advantage. In one of her steps, she stopped on her tracks, and instead threw her body off the road and into the underbrush, rolling off the way as she heard the speeding stalker dig her claws into the ground in an attempt to slow herself on the spot. Keeping the roll, and planting her arm and a foot firmly on the ground, she managed to get up as quickly as possibly, already back on the race, careful with low tree branches, and not stopping until she was almost certain she couldn’t see her anymore in the distance.

Panting, heart beating hard, Rose held a hand to her chest, closing her eyes momentarily- Only for the nearby rustling of a bush to make her jump backwards. The spark of her eyes, the mewling sound, there was no doubt it was her stalker, somehow having managed to sneak by her without her noticing, and ready to pounce! The young Lalonde turned around to bolt out of the area, before she felt the weight of a pair of large claws digging down into her shoulders, through the fabric of her shirt and deep enough to draw a few beads of blood! She was pushed forward and down to the floor, groaning with a thud. Toned body, the few plates of armor covering her chest and groin, shoulderpads, a foot or two taller than her, there was no way to squirm off from underneath her, gasping for air as her face was ground against the floor beneath.

 

“Let me go!!”

“Mrrrow, yes struggle some more, I like them feisty and running away~. It makes the Hunt all the sw33ter!”

 

The hunt? What was she even talking about, she wasn’t going to be preyed on by the older woman, hands leaving the ground and pressing them back, a flick of her wrist, and the Quills of Echidna left her Sylladex, forming at her hands and glowing brightly with her energy, a powerful white beam sparking out of them and towards the Jinko! Which cleverly, rather than pushing away from Rose, decided to /flop/ her body downwards, adding extra-weight atop the short girl, and leaving her unharmed right beneath the point the streams of her Magic crossed and flared outwards. Too close to aim down, too risky as she’d be hit as well, leaving Rose unable to counter her with her powers- And swiftly disarmed with a push of her paws.

One hit one of the Quills, sending it flying across the area and stabbing itself into the ground. The other darted across her hand, sharp claws scraping along the side, leaving a nasty, bleeding gash, and forcing her to open it, the other wand dropping to the ground, and swiftly crushed with a stomp of her open paw. Physically weaker, without her Magic to protect her, and already pinned onto the floor, all hopes of the Seer escaping her predicament vanished in an instant, the Disciple laughing behind her, reaching down to start undoing the bottoms of her rather skimpy and useless armor, letting it drop down to her knees.

 

“The mighty huntress is victorious once more, and more than ready to take the purrize of a nice, swift hunt~.”

 

Her legs were kept still and spread, knees planted firmly between so she wouldn’t be moving. Her arms just didn’t have the reach or the strength to properly push her off, even when she didn’t have them being held down. Struggling was exhausting and useless, but she kept on going, hoping that the other would maybe stop annoyed at the squirming, or lower her guard and mess up, letting her break free of this… But it didn’t seem like it was going to be the case. A long claw hooked on the hem of her skirt and pushed it up and above her rear, hiking it up and exposing the frilly black panties she wore underneath. Soon, something fat was grinding and bumping forward against the fabric, rolling up along the crack of her ass, and back down against the warmth of her cunt.

Soon, something started to swell and grind against her. Rose didn’t exactly see it, but with how feline the Disciple was, she could already imagine what was happening. A plump, furry sheath rested between her legs, with a matchingly large pair of balls, warm and full of her seed, the stimulation already beginning to make her unsheathe and slide out against her! What the girl would truly not be able to imagine was the bizarre set she was packing. Not one, but a pair of fat feline cocks, tapering to a point, but quickly widening to the size of the human girl’s wrists, dribbling pre all over her panties and pressing against her, the entire surface covered in barbs- Not just the tip, but every inch of her length, making just the action of grinding against her panty-covered rear and cunt already an ordeal, feeling the cocks hooking along the fabric, yanking on it, as if they were trying to tear it through.

 

“Stop it, stop this!!”

 

No response, only a loud mewl, the woman’s head thrown back, and her hips /pushing/ forward. The tip of her cocks, each of them wedged up against one of Rose’s entrances. Top one to her rear, bottom one to her slit, already a couple of inches unsheathed, and with a sharp rock of her hips, not even bothering to remove her panties, the Disciple /thrust/ forward into the girl! The fabric wrapped around each of her cocks like a condom, as it started to tear and /tug/ up at her meaty hips and thighs, adding some rough, unpleasant friction to the inside of her pussy and her ass.

Rose’s hands stopped trying to reach Meulin grinding down behind her, and instead dug her nails into the ground beneath, one, two, /three/ inches spreading both of her entrances open and forcing a scream out of her! Having her panties being shoved inside of her was more than unpleasant, and even worse, as she rocked back, letting her get a feel of how those barbs hooked at her insides and rubbed her walls even with the panties in the way, a new /thrust/ brought in a fourth inch, letting the blonde girl know she was anything but fully unsheathed yet!

The elastic band of her panties broke in half, and as it ripped, she only felt the fabric being wrapped around the Disciple’s cock, torn apart and /slammed/ further up into her body! The girl’s groans and winces turned into a sudden, clear /shout/ as the tip of the bottom shaft, squeezing itself deeper and deeper into her cunt and pressing along every inch it could graze against, began to actually prod and tap at her cervix. Rocking back and /pounding/ against the entrance of her womb, knocking at it harshly, as if wanting to enter even further! Thankfully, that also meant the one in her ass wouldn’t go any further either. It was painful, unpleasant, filling, her belly was bulging from the size of those cocks, and /grinding/ down against the floor beneath, as she was pinned flat onto it.

But the Jinko wasn’t going to let something like that stop her, deter her from pushing any deeper within. Teeth grit, and rocking her hips into her body, she’d wait for now, content with the little stimulation those /tight/ holes were giving her, feeling them clamp and massage all of the four or five inches she’d stuffed into the blonde human girl already… Letting each wave of pleasure bring an inch out of her sheath, having to arch her hips more and more. Five inches inside, but outside, after a couple more moments, 9 extra inches remained unsheathed, ready to be forced right in…

And that’s what she did. Or at least, tried to do. Lined up and firmly planted inside of the panting, groaning girl beneath, and with her hips so far back now that she was fully stiff, Meulin tilted her head down, purring lowly, pushing forward with all the strength her powerful body could muster. Arms tensing up, paws curling and clenching, and the loud /ripping/ noise of Rose’s panties finally giving in, body surging forward violently, and a deep, unpleasant /warmth/ spreading through Rose as she felt the amount of cock inside of her /double/. Belly really straining against the ground, eyes widening, and soon, a deep, constant sensation of pain taking over her.

Eyes rolled back, screaming out and kicking one of her legs down against the floor, tears began to roll down her cheeks, mascara leaving dark little streaks on her face. She couldn’t believe the woman had gone this far with her body, 10 solid inches, two cocks… One stretching her asshole wide, the rim reddened and overly full, tugged at so hard and fast a trickle of blood rolled down her groin, bowels stretched out and /pushed/ forward, deeper than anything should go. The other, plunging past her cunt, past her cervix, splitting it right open only to force itself into her very womb, and slam at the other end of it! Stretching it uncomfortably, the same warmth from her bleeding ass blossoming from her poor, abused cervix, the sensation nearly unbearable. Nothing was supposed to force it open from that side, nor that quickly.

Poor Rose couldn’t think of anything else but the intense, gut-wrenching pain deep inside of her, lewd, noisy, moist squelches as her cunt and ass were ravished, more blood squirting out of her and helping lube up the pre-coated lengths, only for the cocks to finally begin to roll back… Barbs hooking against her cervix, along her abused insides, and /scraping/ harshly, catching onto her insides and dragging them with it! Making her yelp as she could feel her womb not only abused but its position shift inside of her painfully! Stretching at the base, before being /stuffed/ forward once more. Again, and again, the scraping barbs raked along her walls and then the shaft plowed her right inside again, letting her feel the torn fabric of her panties grind inside of her womb and past the turn of her guts, only adding to the overall sensation of pain and discomfort.

A few more thrusts is all the Disciple could take, buried already so deep inside of her, and constantly teasing her inner walls with her barbs, making them try to clench down and pulse from the overstimulation, the woman atop her /roared/ out, keeping Rose properly pinned against the ground, before a torrent of seed began to spill inside from both of those stretching cocks! One up her guts, washing away the panties and making sure they’d end up somewhere /deep/ in her guts, unable to be recovered for days for sure, mixing with the little crimson dribbling off her broken walls and /pouring/ out in huge waves out of her gaping entrance. The other, flooding her womb and filling it to capacity in an instant, down her Fallopian tubes, making her uterus stretch out and swell, and yet, unable to grow with her belly kept down against the ground, immediately backing up out past her broken cervix and pouring out of her pussy as well!

The woman’s climax was excruciating, lasting what felt like an entire minute before it died down, leaving an enormous puddle of he seed everywhere around Rose’s hips, beneath them, before finally /yanking/ her cocks back, sliding out of Rose’s holes. The barbs hooked one last time into her cervix and guts, and Rose felt her insides shift again, sobbing under her breath, tired, letting those cocks slide out of her with a wet squelch. Womb dragged behind to the point her bleeding cervix was visible near her gaping entrance, a few inches of her guts pulled out, leaving her once tight, pinkish holes a reddened, cum-drooling, prolapsed disaster.

Meulin shuddered in delight, cocks starting to soften, admiring how ruined she’d left the poor girl beneath, and looking around the woods with a smirk. Well, if she even recovered after this, chances were she’d be too dazed to return to the village, but just in case, her claw ran down her back and /ripped/ the girl’s clothing to pieces. Making sure she didn’t have a shirt or skirt to hold on to. With her body in such a state, lower body soaked in cum and reeking of sex, and no clothes to put on and cover herself, chances were she’d be too embarrassed to go back to the village and confront her. Whichever was Rose’s fate after this, she didn’t care anymore, but she took pride in knowing her insides had likely been ruined for any future partner she’d have.

 

“Shit, my shift begins in a few minutes. S33 you later slut, you know where to find me if you want a second round~.”

 

Rose remained down on the ground, still gagging and sobbing as the ache on her lower body didn’t cease, hearing the sound of the clawed paws stepping away from her position.

She didn’t return.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #27: Ruined.


	21. Cr1m1n4l Cr1m1n4l!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy decides to apologise for her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Animal genitalia, Knotting, Roughness, Hyper, Size Kink, Age Difference, Size Difference, Cum Inflation, Footjobs, Dirty Talk, Stomach Bulging, Punishment, Throatfucking, Tongue-fucking, Tail-fucking, Gaping.

Okay Roxy, calm down, regardless of how Terezi or not Terezi she might be, this Redglare fellow had caught her stealing, or at least about to steal. If the intent was punishable as well, she had to give the BEST puppy eyes she could manage in order to get out of this one. With her head still low, and her eyes rolled up, trying to glance past those red tinted shades, the blonde girl pouted and winced under her breath, stroking the side of her arm, looking rather ashamed of her actions! Yeah, this’d work perfectly, wouldn’t it? Now for the killing blow, she made her voice sound like she was about to cry.

 

“im… rly sorry officer redglare, im but a poor girl with no muns, comin from far away with lotsa bad influences, i didnt wanna go around tryin to yank some stuff but alas, i had no option D’; im so sorry!”

“Hmm. 1 suppose ‘4tt3mpt3d’ robb3ry 1sn’t th4t hug3 of 4 f4ult. St1ll, 1 c4n’t l3t you go w1th 4 f1n3 4ft3r s331ng you try to st34l from som3on3.”

“aww cmon! i told u i aint have any money and- wait dont u mean u cant lemme go w/out a fine?”

“Nop3.”

 

Holding the girl as far away from her as her arm could extend, Redglare’s arm rocked back and came swinging to /smack/ her claws harshly against Roxy’s plump bottom! Striking through her black leggings and making her squeal out from the sudden /sting/ that was already surely reddening her ass, making it jiggle for a couple of moments, while she laughed loudly.

 

“1 m34nt 1 couldn’t l3t you go w1th a *f1n3 4ss* l1k3 th4t! >;]”

“omfg u stop that! what the hell? I mean a+ for that lil joke but rly??”

“Huh. You r34lly 4r3n’t from 4round h3r3, 4r3 you?”

“nooo…?”

“Y34h. L3t m3 t3ll you 4 th1ng, m1ssy.”

“names roxy fyi”

“W3ll th3n Roxy, 4round h3r3, cr1m1n4ls such 4s you 31th3r p4y, or th3y s3rv3 th3 gu4rds. 4nd s1nc3 you don’t h4v3 4ny mon3y, 1’m sur3 you know wh4t h4pp3ns n3xt.”

“waaaait, rly…? so u guys r like, the fuck police?”

“… Th4t’s 4 w4y to put 1t.”

“thats… kay lemme just say it sounds like a baller fuckin job”

“H3h3h3. >:]”

“but uh, does attempted stealin rly justify me ‘servicin’ u or w/ever? i didnt actually take anythin and hoo boy believe me, there was a lotta stuff back there that i couldve yoinkd for-”

 

SMACK. Harder than before, her hand came down slapping across Roxy’s ass, making her tense and buck her hips forward, feeling the sharp talons tugging at her leggings and beginning to grind and graze along the sensitive skin, still through two layers of clothing, but two layers of clothing tight enough to let her feel the warmth of those scales. Strange, she’d always assumed dragons would be cold, but she wasn’t complaining. Not about fantasy creatures and their anatomy at least.

 

“nngh…”

“You’r3 r34lly t4lk4t1v3 for 4 cr1m1n4l th4t’s b33n c4ught r3d h4nd3d. w3 c4n do th1s th3 34sy w4y, or th3 h4rd w4y. 4nd by th4t 1 m34n you c4n just 4gr33 to your pun1shm3nt, or w3 c4n h34d b4ck to th3 Gu4rd’s St4t1on, 4nd g1v3 you 4 mor3 1n-d3pth Judg3m3nt~.”

“fff… y do u gotta make this sound so sexy :( its totally unfair… alright alright i get it lets do it here but hurry up, if rosey sees me around like this after bein apart for like five minutes im not gonna hear the end of it”

“Fr13nd of yours? M4yb3 1’ll p4y h3r 4 v1s1t too 4ft3r 1’m don3 h3r3, s33 1f sh3’s comm1tt3d 4ny cr1m3s 4s w3ll~.”

 

Sliding along her hip and to the front of her leggings, rather than continuing to cup and tease her nice ass, Redglare hooked a pair of fingers between Roxy’s legs, claws digging along the crack of her rear, and squeezing up against the little bump already starting to tent the fabric lightly! Talons letting go off her shirt, and only held up by the pressure against her groin, the blonde girl threw her head back to rest against the Dragon’s chest. Now having let go off her shirt and free, her claws traced their way down her belly, and sneaked past the hem of her clothing, feeling her soft belly, that nice, smooth skin, up to the push-up bra she wore underneath, reaching back and fiddling with it until she managed to unhook it.

To speed things up, as her little prick had already started to dribble a few beads of pre into her panties and she was starting to get needy, the young Lalonde gave a tug to her shirt, pinching the unhooked bra with it, and pulling it over her head, messily throwing her clothes away on the ground. Little A-cups, bordering the B, with plump, puffy nipples, pierced with a pair of gold rings going through them! How adorable, Redglare couldn’t resist but let her claws carefully graze along the sensitive skin of her areola, gently tugging down on the piercings, just the lightest pulls making Roxy begin to squirm and gasp already.

 

“How cut3~. You’r3 so 34g3r, th1s 1s suppos3d to b3 4 pun1shm3nt for your tr4nsgr3ss1ons, but you’r3 just lov1ng th3 4tt3nt1on huh?”

 “ffff, just shut up w/ the law talk and lets get this started pls!”

 

The guard’s wings flapped for a moment, taking a step back, before /yanking/ on Roxy’s nipple piercings one last time, making her yelp, and bringing a blush quickly to her cheeks. Deeming she had teased the girl enough already, both hands moved to hold at her hips and flip her around, facing forward, and dipping down, arching her body forward to press a /kiss/ on her lips. Long tongue lolling out immediately to start squirming and prodding against her mouth, getting a moan out of the human girl! Eagerly parting her lips to take in her tongue, wrapping them around the muscle and slurping on it as if she were sucking on her cock already.

Hands pressed to Redglare’s shoulders, purring into the kiss and leading that oh-so-long tongue down to the back of her throat, she started to feel claws pulling down at her leggings and panties, rolling them down the curve of her fat rear, but still letting them cover her groin. She wasn’t going to let her get away with teasing all over her body and pull her into such a great kiss without doing something in return however, the thud of her shoes dropping to the ground, and held so close to the Dragon, easily reaching down to grind her heel at the front of her chainmail skirt, sturdy, but partially less protected at the front than at her flanks, making it easy to start feeling up what the other was packing.

It didn’t take long for Reglare to begin unsheathing, not with such a hot little human clinging to her body and rubbing her delicate, silky feet against her. Claws digging into her ass and starting to knead her buttocks, talons pressed firmly to the ground, a few little clicks and windy whooshes mad her eyes roll back from staring into her red shades to look down, seeing a scaled tail actually beginning to undo the bottoms of her outfit! Convenient to undress while she had her hands full, heavy chainmail dropping down to the floor before…

Smack. The second there was nothing in the way, a fat shaft /sprung/ up from between her legs, a deep reddish tone, and slapping at the side of her thigh. It radiated heat like no sex toy Roxy had ever owned could, and throbbed with each new inch sliding out of it. The tip was tapered, but widened out quickly in a spade shape, and the rest of the length was anything but uniform. Ridges spread down the top of her cock, paired with little fleshy barbs along the sides, smooth along the underside, and as the last of the 15 inches of that monstrous cock  slid out, bobbing up and grinding at her backside, a thick bulbous base seemed to slide out as well.

 

“:Q omfg…”

 

Roxy managed to speak out muffledly, even if just briefly, before Redglare’s tongue coiled around itself to fill her mouth even more, and /plunged/ directly down her throat, waving and dragging along her walls, making them clench harshly and feeling her gag around her. The Dragon wasted no time with this little criminal, taking in a deep breath through her nose, chuckling lightly into the smooch as her tongue kept ravishing Roxy’s mouth, and rocking her hips back so that she could press that tapered tip /up/ against her snug entrance.

The blonde girl was ecstatic, more excited about doing this than she’d been about anything else in quite a long time. This Terezi-looking dragon girl was packing the biggest cock she’d ever seen, and not only that, but it put to shame anything she’d seen in that one website with all the weird animal cock dildos she’d tried to appearify a few items from back on Earth. Ridges, barbs, widening tip, what she could assume was a knot, she wanted it, every inch inside of her, and Redglare seemed happy to deliver! Still keeping her asscheeks spread out, hips pressed forward, the grip on her hips tightened even more, and a sharp /yank/ brought her right down on the cock!

The first few inches ached, spreading her ass out quickly in ways her body wasn’t used to, widening her more and more the further in she went, the further away her sensitive rim was from the tip, a spurt of pre already staining the inside of her panties! Throat full with her tongue, and ass slowly being stuffed with that cock, if this was the kind of punishments criminals received in this land, then crime rates surely were over the roof! Her hips were rocking back into the feeling of her warm girth spreading her right open, wanting to feel her deeper, but with Reglare’s hips only lightly bumping back and forth, she knew hat eventually she was going to break the kiss to go further down.

Another inch, and their lips pressed back and away from each other’s, tongues still intertwined out of their mouths and dribbling saliva all over their chests, her voice coming out in lewd moans as another inch was stuffed further in. Already at its widest point past the tip, she felt her insides being stirred, warming up with her draconic length, and knowing there was a way to go, her legs curled weakly, soles /squeezing/ down on either side of the cock, feeling the barbs hook against them and make her ticklishly shake them up and down, toes tapping down along the ridges, holding at the fat knot at the base. The extra stimulation seemed to be too much for Redglare to keep the kiss going, and that long tongue rolled back up into her mouth, huffing, gasping, and stepping slowly to a nearby tree so that she could rest her head into it, looking down past her chest at the girl’s pretty face, contorting and letting out such adorable noises as a gentle /thrust/ drove the cock past the first ridge, teasing her sphincter and making it open /wide/ again, before closing behind it.

 

“f-fuuuck, fuck meee~! gooood, yes!! f-fuck me like the filthy t-thieving rogue i am, teach me a lesson officer~!! nnngh!!"

"1f you 4sk m3 so n1c3ly~. 1'll show you how H34d Off1c3r R3dgl4r3 upholds th3 l4w 4round h3r3!"

 

She was getting more and more into it as time went on, eyes rolled back and chewing down on her lower lip, back arching and head hitting the bark of the tree, she tried to keep up with the stroking and teasing of the shaft with her feet, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to bend her legs properly, both from each rush of pleasure making her legs weaker, and each /thrust/ driving the length further inside of her body, leaving less she could squeeze down against! One hand left the Dragon’s shoulders, pressing down against her bulge, and feeling the bump her cock made so deep inside. Eight inches, lodged in her ass, spreading her wide open and pushing her insides forward… Trying to push deeper every time it pulled back and made those barbs /drag/ and tease her sensitive walls, ridges bumping at her entrance, along her prostate, making sure she could not get used to the thickness at any point.

It was unbearable, but it was unbearably hot, seeing how the Dragon grit her teeth and reared back to /thrust/ with enough strength to slam her body into the tree, again and again, to /force/ her inner walls to spread further and make way for her cock to stuff itself into her, shocks of pain and pleasure mixed wonderfully deep inside of her body, and made her mind go /blank/ for a moment. Everything dulling, whiting out for a brief instant, before returning full blast, overwhelming, coursing down her loins and causing her dick to throb and /spray/ her seed at the inside of her leggings and panties! Five incher twitching for a few seconds, before starting to soften between her legs, insides clamping and letting her feel every single barb and ridge at once, stirring up her insides and harshly /pushing/ in more and more.

Redglare must have been really close as well, because feeling the girl clamp up and tighten around her cock made her pick up her pace, mercilessly /yanking/ on her hips and letting her see the bulge on her belly redden from how much she was being stretched, until the visible bump of that tip slid up /past/ her ribcage, grinding at the bottom of her breasts! Knot /kissing/ her entrance, making her bounce against it, guts unnaturally stretched and contorted around every inch of that length, to the point she could give the older woman a titjob through her body if she just leaned down…

Smack, smack, smack, each time the knot slapped against her entrance, she felt it ache and spread just a little bit more, bruising her ass with the brutal rhythm of her hips, and as it finally slid in past the very middle, making it slide riiight inside with a squelch of her ass /clamping/ right behind it, Roxy throw her head back, teeth clacking together, and cumming a second time, ensuring the mess of her leggings wasn’t coming off, and right before a deep warmth began to /flow/ inside of her body! Spurt after spurt, sprays of thick draconic seed, making her belly bulge outwards and swell awkwardly around the shape of the cock, feeling it backing up and flooding through the rest of her insides, slosh down along the cock to the knot and managing to /squirt/ almost pressurised out of her!

The ridges, too, seemed to swell a little, barbs hooking at her insides, knot keeping her locked, all she could do was sit still through the sensation of having so much cum running through her body! Arms wrapping quickly around Redglare’s midsection, and legs tugging at her hips, keeping her up close, moaning, shuddering, and soon whining at the heavy /strain/ the amount of fluid sloshing through her was putting on her poor swollen belly. As soon as the stream started to taper off, Roxy began to squirm, trying to pull away from that fat bulb locking their hips together…

 

“Huff… Fuuuck, your 4ss 1s fuck1ng gr34t… 1 wouldn’t m1nd s331ng you try to st34l on3 or two th1ngs 4round 4g41n~…”

“a-aah… aaah…. f-fnng, w-what kind of advice is that from an officer gosh… u know i c-could ask u for a nice plowin or two if see u on shift again another time… b-but 4 now I think im… done w/ crime for a while, god… im so full…”

“H3h3h3, n33d som3 h3lp g3t 4 l1ttl3 b1t l3ss full?”

 

A few more tugs, and the knot proved to be too swollen to actually come out- But Roxy felt something prod at her backside right next to the shaft. An eyebrow raised and looking down, she saw the other’s tail starting to try and push into her as well! About to complain when the sharp /sting/ of her sphincter being spread even further washed over her, shuddering and hissing at Redglare, feeling the tail sliiiiide forward, coiling and yanking at her length, adding to the overall /girth/ inside of her, and painfully stretching her out so that the knot could /pop/ right out with a lewd squelch! Ass reddened and wide open, squirting the seed out heavily, even before the cock itself came out all the way! Barbs rubbing down her walls one last time, and letting go off the girl the moment she was out.

Roxy plopped down to the ground beneath, face down, rear up, and knees bent, an arm squeezing at her belly and letting it empty out, squirts and spurts of white seed leaking down to the grass beneath, the other reaching back and pressing two fingers around her abused, stretched out rim, trying to clench down and close up a little bit… She’d need some time to recover, and god, she wasn’t sitting down any time soon, but it was absolutely worth it.

 

“1 should r3turn to my spot. 1f you’r3 3v3r f33l1ng l1k3 you m1ght st34l from som3on3 4g41n, just com3 s33 m3 4nd w3’ll 4pply som3 w3ll n33d3d Just1c3 b3for3 you c4n do 4ny r34l 3v1l~.”

“mmmph i sure wiiiill~… b-but not before i tighten back up after this and empty myself, god… u- u can go already, i promise ill be gooood, but i need a couple mins…”

“T4k3 your t1m3. >;]”

 

And with a last chuckle, Redglare brought a hand up to massage her own shoulders, reaching back down for the bottoms of her armor, and beginning to put it back on as she headed to the entrance of the village again. God, that human girl had really drained her, maybe she could call it a day and let someone else cover her shift for now.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18212035) **


	22. Obj3ct1on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She might've been caught red-handed, but the Rogue still has some tricks up her sleeve, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Stomach Bulging, Excessive Cum, Public Sex, Public Use, Body Writing, Dubcon, Bondage, Restraining, Degradation, Sounding, Sex Toys, Toy Stuffing, Deepthroats, Face-fucking, Sensory Deprivation, Gagging.

Nope. No way, she was too young to go to jail! Specially since her only crime had been THINKING of stealing someone’s stuff, she hadn’t even touched him when the Dragon took a hold of her shirt and pulled her up and off the ground! Giving her a little smile, trying to appear oblivious to the situation, Roxy cleared her throat and took in a deep breath, head tilted to the side.

 

“huh? oh! oooh, i know what it looked like, how silly! but um, i was just trying to uh… tie his bag a lil better! it seemed like it was about to fall so…”

 “R34lly now? Th3 knot s33m3d r4th3r sturdy to m3. 4nd b3s1d3s, you could’v3 told h1m r4th3r th4n cr33p1ly sn34k1ng b3h1nd h1m 1f th4t w3r3 th3 c4s3.”

“wha… yeah i couldve but! ah hes a friend of mine and i wanted to surprise him by pokin him and makin him turn around, then i saw the bag, so yeah i was like, gotta help a pal out haha!”

“Hmm… Wh4t’s your n4m3, l1ttl3 m1ssy?”

“roxy, roxy lalonde! so um, can u let go off of me plz?”

 

Eyes squinted behind her red shades, Redglare pulled Roxy up a little more. She sniffed against the side of her cheek, before her long tongue lolled out of her mouth. It dragged up along the side of her face, flicking at her cheek and leaving a trail of her saliva there, making the human girl tense up and cringe at the sensation immediately, a brow raised and tilting her head to look at the other.

 

“Th1s t4st3… 1s th3 t4st3 of 4 l14r! Roxy L4lond3!”

“shit- no no i mean it, i didnt-“

 

Time to bail, Roxy had messed up big time and she didn’t want to be involved with actual legitimate crime and punishment right now. Immediately, her arms raised up into the air, and her body slid right off of her shirt! Dropping to the floor on her feet, leaving her in just her black push-up bra and leggings, darting away from the older woman and following the path away from the village. Redglare needed a moment to process what had just happened, throwing the shirt off to the side, and gritting her teeth, talons digging into the ground firmly as she sprinted after the blonde human.

 

“You sn34ky l1ttl3-! >:O”

“nooope nope nope haha, see ya! girl im sorry i gotta mess up ur job today but im ouuuutie!”

 

Or so she thought. Of course, she knew the Dragon would likely be faster than her, given those powerful legs, the fact she was older or- Just. She was a fucking Dragon for god’s sake, of course she’d be faster! Roxy’d anticipated this, she was not as fast, but she was sneaky and smaller, and that’d make losing her through the forest easily! Or it would’ve been easy, if she managed to actually dart off the path and into the woods. Her mistake was misjudging just how blindingly fast the woman’d be, tilting her head after she stopped hearing those clawed steps, not realising until too late she’d hopped right up into the air! Wings flapping and carrying her downwards in a quick trajectory to /tackle/ the pretty human girl, lifting her right off the floor, and starting to drag her back towards the village.

 

“fuck- oh fuck holy shit u nearly gave me a heart attack!! no, no shoo, lemme goooo please! D:”

“Roxy L4lond3… You h4v3 b33n 4ccus3d of 4tt3mpt3d Robb3ry, pos1ng 4s som3on3’s 4cqu41nt4nc3, ly1ng to 4 Gu4rd to g3t 4w4y w1th 4 cr1m3, 4nd subs3qu3ntly try1ng to 3v4d3 your w3ll d3s3rv3d pun1shm3nt by runn1ng from m3! Th1s c4lls for s3v3r3 m34sur3s you l1ttl3 m1nx, 4nd 1, 4s th3 H34d Off1c3r, w1ll br1ng you to Just1c3!”

“nooo D’;”

 

Well this was going to be a goddamn bitch and a half of an issue to explain to Rose. Was she going to be tried for those crimes? Shoved in some prison? God, not another cold little cell, she couldn’t even make green cubes this time to keep herself entertained, it would be such an anti-climatic end to this little adventure! Looking down at the ground from where Redglare was flying, Roxy saw a wooden platform in a little corner of the town, the place they were apparently going down to. A pair of pillars extended out of the platform, and from a support atop hung a pair of-

 

“omfg the gallows?! r u fuckin kiddin me, i aint bein hung cuz of a stupid mistake tryin to rob a red-headed twink!”

“Wh4t? Oh- No, 1t’s just 4 conv3n13nt spot to us3 4s 4 l4nd1ng p4d. You’r3 go1ng *th3r3* 1nst34d.”

 

A few feet away from the platform of the gallows, there was a device, two pieces of wood that could be locked together, with three holes in it that- It was the Stocks. Classic, humiliating punishment, but not lethal by any means at the very least. A low sigh of relief left Roxy’s throat, as she felt the Dragon’s claws grasp on the back of her head, and start to walk her over towards them.

 

“i mean… thats a lil bit better! but when u said u were gonna bring me to justice i thought u were gonna send me on a trial 4 my crimes or somethin?”

“Wh4t tr14l 1s 3v3n r3qu1r3d h3r3? You’r3 gu1lty, so you’r3 b31ng pun1sh3d, f41r 4nd s1mpl3.”

 

Huff. Opening up the stocks, Redglare shoved her right down into it, neck against the hole in the middle, and wrists forced to stay locked on the other two, closing and locking it back up. That wasn’t going to be it alone, however- Roxy knew these places were usually in public so people passing by could throw rotten fruit or stuff like that, but judging by the aerial view, these stocks were actually quite far away from the main, more populated areas of the village. With less people to pass by and shame her for breaking the law, there had to be SOME sort of catch to this!

Catch which she’d see very, very soon. The Dragon walked away for a moment, before returning with more wood- Another pair of stocks? Were these even called stocks or was she confusing it with the… Pillory? No, that wasn’t it- Whatever, she’d always called them stocks, so they were stocks! But the new ones resembled more a pair of archaic handcuffs, clasped around her ankles, and with how far apart both holes were, forcing her legs to stay /spread/ right open, feet two feet apart, rear rather pronounced against those thin leggings of hers.

 

“is this necessary…? i aint goin anywhere w/ this on either way, why the leg things?”

“For 34sy 4cc3ss of cours3.”

 

Easy access…? To what? It wasn’t until one of those rough clawed hands came down smacking right against her ass, pressing at her buttocks harshly and kneading her bottom through the fabric, that she realised what needed to be so easily accessed. Her cheeks burnt brightly, and her eyes widened, head thrown back only to hit against the wood, unable to budge an inch from her position. All she could do was rock her hips back against those fingers hooking at the band of her clothes and beginning to pull them down, which was literally the opposite of what she was trying to accomplish here.

 

“woah woah there, the roro booty stores only open to a few select customers and u aint got noooo invitation!”

“Th1s booty b3c4m3 publ1c prop3rty th3 mom3nt you thought you could g3t 4w4y w1th your cr1m3s, scoundr3l! >;]”

“…”

“R34lly though, 1t’s how th1ngs work 4round h3r3. B3tt3r g3t us3d to th1s, b3c4us3 w3 h4v3 y3t to st4rt.”

 

Groaning out, quite displeased with her situation, Roxy closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze pass along the curve of her plump rear, between her legs, as her clothing was slowly removed. Obviously with those wooden cuffs in the way, they couldn’t be fully removed, and instead her leggings and panties had to remain pulled down to her ankles. Soft, meaty thighs, a plump rear, and an adorable little 3 inch shaft, uncut and still soft, hanging between her legs. This was utterly embarrassing, keeping her exposed with her ass raised up for anyone to see…

Next came her shirt. And Redglare was not as gentle with it as with her leggings, merely dragging her claws down the girl’s back, /scratching/ her harshly and forcing a few squeaks out of her, tearing through the fabric of her shirt and bra like butter, leaving red marks from her beck down to that fat ass, and once there, leaving her body- Only to swing back full force for another harsh /Spank/ to her backside, watching her body try to bounce and push forward against the stocks, rear bouncing and quivering down to her thighs… The shirt dropped moments after the hit, flopping uselessly under her, pudgy belly to match her lovely lower body, and a pair of B-cups accentuated by their own weight, golden rings piercing her puffy nipples, making them a prime, sensitive target for teasing.

 

“Th3r3 w3 go! W3’r3 4lmost don3 h3r3…”

“almost!? this is already more than enough, how long r u even gona keep me like this? D:”

“G1v3n your 1nfr4ct1ons, 1 would s4y 4 coupl3 of w33ks sounds l1k3 4n 4ppropr14t3 4mount of t1m3.”

“w-weeks…? no no, i need to- reunite w/ rosey and the others!”

“You should h4v3 thought of th4t b3for3 you d3f13d th3 L4w!”

“law law law is that all u know about jfc”

 

Slap, another harsh smack that made her hiss rather than groan this one time, stinging specially hard against the other butt cheek, leaving her hips shifting uncomfortably from side to side, wagging as she waited for the sensation to fade off of her delicate skin. Redglare left without a word, for a couple of minutes, and Roxy thought this was going to be it, just set up publicly for anyone to pass by and do whatever they wanted to her. She wasn’t wrong, but… The Dragon had said it before, there were still things to be done to her.

The first of which was a blindfold wrapped around her eyes! Not hearing the woman returning from behind carrying a few things, Roxy saw a piece of blue cloth wrap over her eyes, tied behind her head in a similar way to the blue mask she used to wear, blocking the sunlight, and leaving her in the complete darkness. Her mouth opened, about to shout out and complain once again how unfair this was, but muffled immediately by a claw sliding into her mouth. Pressing at the bottom of it, and forcing her jaw wide open, followed by the clanking of something metallic against her teeth! Jaw pushed down /again/, making it hurt and ache, until finally that metallic thing slid into her mouth and locked her teeth in place- A ring gag, she presumed, by the way it was, too, tied around her head. It kept her mouth wide open, tongue squirming from side to side, saliva already starting to roll down her chin, and huffs and whines replacing her previous, more verbal complaints.

 

“You know, 1 could l34v3 you l1k3 th1s. L3t 4nyon3 1n th3 v1ll4g3 p4ss by 4nd g1v3 your thro4t 4nd 4ss 4 thorough pound1ng, but… Noth1ng p3rson4l 4g41nst you, Roxy, but, 1 th1nk 1’v3 t4k3n 4 l1k1ng to s331ng you squ1rm 1n th4t pos1t1on~.”

 

A heavy thud right next to her made her tense up, and soon, noises, similar to the sounds of rummaging through a drawer. Redglare had brought with her a box of toys, put it right beside Roxy, and reaching into it, she pulled out a marker. First, she wrote on the box itself, hinting that they were there to be used on the girl, and quickly enough, starting to scribble on her body instead. First over her ass, then up her back, and finally on her face. There was no way she could guess what was being written all over her, but the Dragon was having quite a lot of fun like this!

An arrow pointed from her buttocks to her ass, reading “Use Me”, and on the other cheek, “Public Cum Pail”. Down her back, from her shoulders to the start of her rear, she made sure anyone passing by knew why she was in for, labelling her as a “Filthy Thief”, and asking to passers-by to not release her under any circumstance and just have fun. “WH” written on her right cheek, “RE” on the left, leaving her slick, glossy black lips stretched out by that ring to form the “O” in between, and to end her work of art, “Roxy Lalonde” on her forehead, with a line going through her name, to hint how, in this position, she might as well not have a name at all.

One last thing to write on her, Roxy assumed, as she felt the marker dragging against her rear one last time, tracing the inside of her buttocks, down her crack, and pressing directly on her puckered little entrance. It was then that she realized it wasn’t even open! Redglare was done writing, and having more use for the pen, rather than returning it to the box of toys she’d brought, she started to add pressure with it against her ass, more and more until- Pop! The very tip slid in, and the rest followed suit, thankful about the rounded cap, but still, quite cold and completely dry as it pressed and /pressed/ forward! Dick twitching under her, starting to stiffen as the entirety of the marker was lodged down to the base inside of her, just the very bottom visible, poking lightly out of her.

 

“mmphghah…”

“Fun. You’v3 got 4 pr3tty n1c3 4ss. 1 wond3r how f4r w3 c4n str3tch 1t out 1n th3s3 thr33 w33ks~.”

 

Three weeks?! She was now just fucking with her, it was a ‘couple’ of them last time she talked about this sentence, right? Without wasting time, the Dragon rummaged through the box a bit more, and soon Roxy felt something against her nipples, small, rounded, followed by something thin and sticky keeping it pressed up against her nipples… She had no idea what was going on, until the vibrations started, powerful, rippling through the little orbs attached to her chest and making the ring piercings shake with them, quivering back and forth, adding stimulation outside and /inside/, through the little bit that was in her! It didn’t take long for Roxy to start moaning out and gasping for air, her cheeks only reddening even more.

This made no sense. Why did a Fantasy setting have bullet vibrators?! Did stuff other than them get transported here and it was some bizarre mix of Medieval and Modern? Were they Magic Vibrators? Thinking about it, the marker inside of her ass, that too felt like a more modern invention… If she wasn’t being treated like little more than a sex toy right now, Roxy’d be very irked at the anachronism! But for now, she just tried to relax, breathing in deep, and letting it all out in the form of a little coo, hips rocking some more, dick stiff now between her legs at its full 6 inches. The perfect length and stiffness for what the other had planned next.

Her claws delicately held onto that cock, tightly- Before a cold pressure started to be added to the very tip of her cock. Slipping past the little bit of foreskin she had, and squeezing up at her urethra, Roxy’s eyes widened behind her blindfold. A sounding rod, or at the very least, a metallic rod that had been given the same purpose, cold and hard, trying to slide up into her with each squeeze and press the Dragon gave to the other end. Her shaft wasn’t going to hold it out for much longer, the girl knew it, and she braced herself for the sensation, taking in another deep breath right as the tip forced its way inside.

It stretched her little peehole, and Redglare began to /spin/ it inside of her, those sensitive walls ground against and teased, were nothing else had been shoved before! It stung initially, but the pain gave way to an intense sensation she hadn’t felt before, not the pleasure of jerking off, not the one of having something shoved up her rear, it was an uncomfortable pressure that grew the /further/ inside that rod was! Making it impossible for her dick to bend, letting her feel how it twitched and pulsed around it, until the bottom of the rod reached the base of her cock. Not wanting to harm her going any further, the woman cackled to herself, and then used the same sticky bands she’d used on her nipples to tape the rod in place, along with another pair of bullet vibrators to the very tip of her cock. The vibrations started immediately, travelling down the metal rod and to the very base of her shaft, reaching her prostate with the way it quivered, and immediately making her start squirming and moaning out even more.

Roxy’s body was becoming overstimulated, with her arms and legs unable to move, she couldn’t touch herself or grind against anything to sate her needs, leaving the pleasure of those vibrations to spread through her chest and groin without anything to lessen it or make her actually get off for good! Finally, it was time for the last part of Redglare’s plan, but those little moans coming from Roxy, and how her hips moved, it made her want to just ravish her silly rather than leave her like this for others to have their way with her. No, she had to hold back, she had a long time to use her ass all she wanted, for now… Ah, surely It’d not hurt to get head from her while prodding at her ass with more toys, right?

There was the sound of her claws against the ground, the Dragon woman paced around her body for a moment, taking a few things from the box, before finally moving up to Roxy’s face! Something ground against the ring gag and easily slipped past. Tapered, savory, it dribbled pre directly onto her tongue and quickly began to rock back and push up into her mouth! The human grit her teeth against the ring gag to no avail, only managing to hurt herself a bit, before deciding to relax. Simply… Allowing the pleasure to course through her, the cock to rock back and forth and prod at the back of her throat. Feeling the texture it had, tip tapered but quickly engorging, glans like a spade, and what felt like… Ridges? Bumping past the ring, struggling to enter inside of her mouth! Followed by little barbs along the sides, dragging on her moist tongue.

Soon, Redglare took a step forward, and her cock only /plunged/ deeper down Roxy’s gullet! Huffing and squirming, the sudden loss of her capacity to breathe made a few tears begin to form at her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and becoming marked on her blindfold. Neck awkwardly tilted back, back of her head hitting the wood of the stocks, and feeling the whole frame of the device creak as the other leaned forward and over it… So her hands could reach her buttocks even from that position! Her hips rolled back and /thrust/ forward, barbs hooking at her throat and roughly scraping her inner walls, bumps grinding at her uvula and making her gag rather loudly around the cock, throat convulsing and quickly /tightening/ around her! More pre sprayed deep inside of her, painting her insides with the warm fluid, and finally starting to press something new to her ass.

A vibrator, by the way it was /already/ shaking wildly, pressing against the marker and /forcing/ it to disappear beyond the ring of muscle! Quivering oh so deep inside, while the vibe teased her sphincter and spread her open… For yet another tip to lodge itself there. Redglare wasn’t going to stop, she wanted to see that ass stuffed full, she wanted to make her beg and shake in discomfort as her body was /filled/ with these toys! Both of the toys /wedged/ against her and pried her open awkwardly in both directions, causing her entrance to ache and sting with the new pressure. One was shorter, around 8 inches, vibrating and sliding along the bottom of her walls. The other pressed along the top, and was heavier, but also softer- A double-ended dildo, a foot and a half long,  and quivering with the vibrations of its smaller brother as they were going in together!

Her hips began to rock faster and slam that cock deeper into Roxy’s throat, the draconic shaft seeming to be around the same size as the double-ended toy, perhaps a bit shorter, but still an /ordeal/ to fit down her gullet! She gagged as saliva and pre messily left her lips in thick bursts, all air leaving her lungs in squeals and little moans, her nipples and cock still shaking, and now her ass being /filled/ mercilessly, more pressured added to those toys, making them roll and squirm around /pushing/ forward until the double-ended passed the vibrator and ground at the marker still inside, pressing it past the first turn of her guts, and slipping right after! Belly beginning to bulge with the sheer size of the toys combined, much like her throat was with the cock alone!

Her legs squirmed and tried to kick back a little, but in the end stopped even trying to resist. The toys spread her ass wide, eight inches vibrating hard and lodged all the way from her entrance to that first curve the double ended passed so long ago, /forcing/ both of them until just the very bottom of the two were visible! Just one last addition, a large plug, pressed against the two toys, and /forcing/ them apart rather than actually pushing them further inside! Those walls were getting a serious workout, ass sore and red already from just the attempts to fill it with toys, belly showing the shape of those fat toys crammed so tightly into her guts, and the plug making sure none of them actually pushed back and out of her body. Vibrations directly down onto her prostate, still shaking on her cock, on her nipples, Roxy soon started to retch more audibly around Redglare’s cock, shuddering, and eventually, her ass clamped down, dick pulsing and dribbling a few strands of her seed weakly past the rod that her urethra!

An unsatisfying, short climax, but the delight didn’t stop, it just kept coming, in waves, with those toys constantly teasing her. This was good, a great look on the girl, made into a proper slut, stuffed full, left to become overstimulated by the toys, the Dragon was very content with her work, and with the way that throat was clamping around her shaft! A few more pumps, a low growl from her throat, and the woman’d let gush after gush of her cum pour from the spaded tip and down Roxy’s gullet! She’d not be able to feel it, but a knot at the base of that bizarre cock swelled and throbbed with need, both of her claws trying to massage it to milk every last strand of her seed! Backing up her throat and out of her mouth, even her nose, Redglare took a step back before it could become too much and add to the girl’s pudgy stomach, instead letting most of her load coat her face and hair, soak down her back, and splatter all over the wooden stocks.

Roxy coughed and gasped. Covered in cum, moaning out through the ring gag. Still blindfolded, still kept on the very edge constantly by those vibrators, and forced to cum messily over and over, no end in sight to those waves of pleasure. The officer let out a low sigh, and ruffled Roxy’s hair with a bright grin on her lips, starting to walk away from her.

 

“W3’ll s33 4bout r3l34s1ng you 1n 4 month or two 4s prom1s3d. Unt1l th3n, 1 gu3ss, h4v3 fun~. You’v3 4lr34dy got som3 v1s1t.”

 

The human girl shuddered, as the sound of footsteps began to become more clear. Indeed, this was far from over. Whether she’d be let out in the originally promised 2 weeks, or kept here indefinitely, she had a hunch that, unless Rose managed to find her… This would be the end of her adventure. Bound, set up in stocks, and used as a public cum dumpster.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18143818)**


	23. Doggy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up after an exhausting session with Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bestiality, Animal Genitalia, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Spit-Roasting, Watersports, Marking, Petplay, Collaring, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Breath Play, Hyper, Size Kink, Suspension.

Somewhere along the way, it seems John had managed to fall asleep. Even while his body dragged down across the ground, and his head hit the roots of the nearby trees, even with the constant /tugging/ at the rim of his ass, he snored almost peacefully on the rocky ground of the cave Jade called her ‘den’. It was well decorated, a proper living space for someone humanoid like her, but that’s now the part of it he’d wake up to, no. His eyes started to flutter open again, back on the ground, and his belly way less swollen than right after her climax! Ass free of dogcock, but still slick with her seed, a large puddle of the stuff beneath him. She’d popped the knot right out after getting here, leaving John sore and drooling with her seed! A low groan escaped his lips, closing them for a moment to look around the place.

It was a back room, dimly lit by… Torches on the walls? It gave the place a dungeon-esque feel, one that made him rather uneasy! There was a large pile of hay near the wall, a doorway leading out of the room on the opposite end, and what looked like two pairs of bowls with food and water. A few plushies, thick rope knotted onto itself, this looked like a kennel of sorts! How appropriate for the half-doggy girl, right?

Looking around and seeing there was no one around, John tried to stand up, only to feel his weak legs give in under his own weight. He was still so exhausted, so sore, merely sitting down, too, was quite the hassle! So he opted for a crawl, on his hands and knees, gently pulling himself over towards those bowls, he could use a drink at the very least! Leaning in to grab it off the ground and bring it to his lips, sipping off of the clean water rather than licking it up like a dog. He might have been knotted like one but he wasn’t!

Except… He was? As he put down the bowl, John realized something, an engraving on the side of the bowls! He had to lean in close, with the area still being quite dark even with those torches on the walls, and his glasses having been apparently left behind at some point…? Much like his clothes, he really couldn’t remember if he’d stripped for her before fucking or if she’d just pulled his clothes off when they arrived. Huffing and rubbing a hand down his soft chest and aching belly, the boy ignored those thoughts for now to read the name on the bowl. ‘BITCH BOY’, it said in bold letters, painted blue. Did she really intend to keep him as a pet and feed him off a bowl? She could’ve waited until she asked his name, god. At least she did the same for herself, given the other bowl right next to his, looking down to read…

‘BEC’. He had no time to react, as a cold snout lodged itself between his buttocks and gave a deep sniff! A wide tongue lolling out and dragging along his crack, rolling against the sensitive entrance, and making John /jump/ forward in surprise! Nearly knocking those bowls around, and sorta scooting around to flip from being on all fours to resting on his rear and hands. In front of him stood a large white beast, it was a dog for sure, snout, paws, wagging tail, tongue lolled out of his mouth, but… It looked more like a pony in size than it did a dog! The enormous canine sat there on his hind legs, panting and letting out a playful growl, before Jade walked in as well. Happily trailing after the dog, and wearing nothing at all, leaning in close to Bec, grinding her body against his white fur, quite the striking sight with her dark hair and skin.

 

“youre awake! :D i wanted you to meet bec, cutie, hes going to be your new mate too~”

“him… too?”

“of course! hes like my brother, we grew together and we share everything so of course… why not share my little pet with him as well?”

 

Reaching her hand out in John’s direction, he’d see a black leather strip, not unlike a belt! A ring at the front with a pair of tags that read ‘Property of Jade & Bec’ on it. A dog collar, to let everyone know he was know theirs! Bec’s too apparently, judging by the tag, Jade tossing it over to him, knowing that he’d not refuse this, not after how he had acted when she was plowing him into the ground. And sure enough, he actually complied willingly! Bringing it up to his neck, and adjusting it nicely, tight enough to remind him of its presence, but loose enough that it didn’t squeeze on his neck too much.

 

“you look soooo good with a collar on and nothing else <3 you really are made to be my bitch!”

“shoosh! jade, listen, uh… this is fun and all but after all of this, do you think we-“

“hey, pets arent usually this talkative you know? and bitches even less! leave the chatter for now and come here, bec wants some loving too~”

“but-“

 

Growl. Both Bec and Jade let out an impatient rumble out, and John knew he had no choice on the matter. If he was a good boy, maybe she’d let him talk, and then he could get away from this place, try to find his way back to the others… At worst she’d walk him to the Spire tied on a leash, right? Whether she was a horny wolf girl or not, she was still Jade, and the Jade he knew was rational and would listen! Lowering his head submissively, he started to move in closer to the two. Jade’s hand had already been squeezing at her plump sheath to let the red tip of her cock out. The girl, dark, toned, with such a nice figure and a fat cock, and the dog, enormous, strong frame, powerful legs, and an even bigger looking sheath and balls. It dawned on him the fact he was agreeing to not just become a dog’s pet, but actually be fucked by him! God this was so wrong but… It felt right at the same time.

Right to lean in right between the canine’s legs, hands stroking at his furry belly, and soon mushing up his nose and lips to the fat sheath! Kissing around that opening, and feeling a slick tapered head begin to peek out as well, much like Jade’s. The dog panted happily above him, his paws resting down on his back and along his sides, moving down to his rear and /spreading/ his buttocks out! Rear still red and sore from the knotting before, moving in to press his snout against it once more, and sniffing at his scent, and Jade’s scent. Cum, arousal, pheromones, it made him pant harder, hot breath down along his backside, and slobbery tongue running up and down his crack, flicking past his entrance and back up around it.

Each new lap across his hole made John’s toes curl and his entire body tense up. Cheeks nuzzling up at his sheath and cock, trying to add some warmth, some friction for the dog to rut against and get further out of his sheath, when suddenly those claws dug into his ass a bit more. Licks stopping, and starting to sniff frantically around him, past his crack and to his little balls, then back up along his back… Pulling away from John, pacing around the boy as if he was searching for something. Jade let her cock be for a moment and leaned back, clapping her hands excitedly. The boy didn’t know what was going on, sat up on his knees and seeing the beast do circles around him, nuzzling at the side of his cheek… Before finally stopping right next to his side, and raising up one of his legs up in the air.

 

“wha-“

“come on boy, open your mouth! :D bec wants to leave his scent on you too!”

 

The girl murred pleasantly, and quickly darted to grab the back of John’s head! Tugging at the bottom of his jaw and forcing his mouth right open, in time for a hot stream of musky urine to begin spraying over his face! He squeaked and shook around, trying to pull away, but Jade’s grip was too strong to break. The warm fluid dribbled all over his face, down into his hair, from his chin to his chest, soaking him in the strong pheromones of the dog. With his mouth pried open, part of it squirted directly into it, filling it up quickly, the taste salty with a bitter aftertaste! Claws from Jade’s hands sliding to /pinch/ his nose, forcing him to start /swallowing/ it down, belly feeling with the warm fluid, the excess continuing to dribble down the rest of his body, leaving him reeking of the dog’s piss. Marked with his scent, to let any other beast in the woods who he really belonged to.

Bec took his sweet time to finish, and as his paws touched the floor again, his claws dug into it instinctively, kicking some rocks up in the air behind her. The Werewolf girl kept his nose pinched until she’d made sure he swallowed every last bit of it, only to release it and let him gasp for air, fill his lungs in with that potent, musky smell. Head lowered and coughing at the floor, she wasn’t giving him a single moment of respite, sitting down on her legs right in front of his lowered face, letting him have a nice look of her throbbing red prick, pre beading down the tapered tip and to the knot, already full out. That thing had been inside of his ass? It looked so huge in front of his face, a foot long…

That foot-long, however, was the least of his troubles. Jade held him down with his face pressed up against his lips, urine still coating his face and rubbing onto her thighs and her cock, adding a little bit of lubrication, forcing him to lean to her groin! Leaving his rear raised, exposed, for the enormous dog to hop on and /mount/ him already. Plump sheath rocking back and forth between his cheeks, paws wrapped at his mid-section, nearly lifting him off the ground, each little thrust bringing the red tip already peeking out closer to his entrance, while mushing his upper body onto the girl’s at the same time!

The white fur was everywhere around him, so hot, the dog’s head resting right next to his as he panted loudly, saliva dripping from his tongue all over the back of his neck… Jade had to find the sight really appealing, because as soon as she managed to line up her cock with his lips, she rocked her hips forward, mercilessly sliding it to the back of his throat, just to lean in and press a kiss to the canine’s snout! Mouth open as she took in his tongue in her mouth, letting it fill it up with his drool, overflowing out and falling, once again, all over his head. His eyes rolled up to see his wolfy ecto-sister and her dog making out, all while his throat and ass were threatened with being stuffed by a pair of huge dog cocks! How had his adventure come to this? This wasn’t right but… God, it felt absolutely incredible.

His own prick twitched as the dog’s tip found his entrance, and the moment it just poked at him, the shaft surged out from the sheath, sliding right up into John! Tapered tip easily spreading him out, much like Jade had before, low moans forced out from him against Jade’s own length, more pressure added to the back of his head, and his throat forced to open up for her as well. Eight inches down his throat, six up his ass, Bec was the first one to start thrusting, hips rocking back and slamming back into him, heavy balls slapping his own and bruising them with their sheer size, six inches becoming seven, then eight, quickly unsheathing directly into the boy now that he had found a warm, tight hole to fuck. Jade followed right after however, moaning and huffing at the boy blowing her, digging her fingers into the back of his neck to push him down, just a little bit more, forcing his neck to bulge out, and making his lips kiss right down at her knot.

She was thick, but her canine companion was another entirely different beast, his hole had already been knotted before, and just the girth of his cock by itself put to shame the thick bulb that had locked his ass and /dragged/ him across the entirety of the woods to Jade’s place! It rocked back, then slammed forward, nine, ten inches lodged inside of him, then eleven, then an entire foot, just as long as Jade’s cock, and no trace of that knot just yet. Each thrust was starting to really make his body lift off the ground, forcing his head lightly off of Jade’s groin, only to be pressed into it again, and again. The girl’s moans started to become loud growls, both hers and Bec’s noises muffled by each other’s tongues, when she pressed her feet to the ground and slowly… Stood up. Pulling John’s head right off the floor, he was suspended in the air merely by the dog’s paws and the girth of the cocks battering his insides. Throat clamping and forcing gag after gag off the boy, insides clenching and squeezing with all their might.

Legs and arms dangling limp on either side of him, his body was pushed back and forth over and over, down to Jade’s knot, then right back to the base of Bec’s shaft, already beginning to feel the /thick/ bulb at the base slipping out of his sheath, after growing to the point his stomach showed a bulge all the way up to his stomach. Slammed to Jade’s knot, then to Bec’s, then to Jade’s, hips quickly alternating, using him like a toy between the two of them, their kiss broke with a last /howl/, and both of their heads rolled back to look up into the air.

His jaw nearly dislocated, pain blossoming from the sides, as the knot /slammed/ past his teeth and right in, swelling up and locking his jaw, stretched out, cheeks bulging out, and unable to breathe. Bec humped right after her, now with his face right at her sheath and her balls smacking his chin, his body couldn’t push any closer to her, and the immense strength of the push made the even larger knot at his rear /force/ his insides open! All at once, stings of pain that matched the ones at the sides of his jaw sparking from his abused entrance, and growing even larger inside, past the size of a grapefruit.

Twelve inches down one side, seventeen down the other, their climax came in unison as gush after gush of thick doggy spunk poured into his stomach from both ends. His stomach doubled in size quickly, and within seconds, his mouth was filled up by the excess, squirting out past Jade’s knot, reaching up to his sinuses and coming out of his nose in a pair of thin little strands as well! Eyes rolled back, face reddening, not even the constant flood at his mouth and nose relieved the growing pressure in his poor stomach, and even knotted and locked inside of him at such a size, white cum started to force its way out of his ass as well, drenching his thighs. Both Jade and Bec’s sheathes were going to end up whiter than they started for sure, the boy suspended between the both of them, filled to capacity and beyond, made into an adorable fountain of cum from both ends!

Everything began to become fuzzy, the lack of air, exhaustion once more kicking in, the warmth deep in his belly, John glanced one last time at Jade’s eyes, still hungry, still lustful for more, and a bright grin on her lips. She was far from done, and the same was true for Bec… The last thing he felt before losing consciousness was the pressure of his bulging throat against the tight collar on his neck. He really was nothing but their bitch and toy. Reuniting with the others might not happen any time soon, but… If this is what awaited him when he woke up, and they kept fucking him unconscious? Well. Staying back here didn’t sound that bad. They had to get bored of him… Eventually.

Right?

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #24: Toy of a Pet.


	24. Equine Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reglare brings a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bestiality, Hyper, Size Kink, Animal Genitalia, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Sex Toys, Toy Stuffing, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Permanency, Musk, Fear, Dubcon, Roughness, Sexual Ruination, Public Sex.

A week and a half had already passed since Roxy was set like this. There was no rescue, no Rose to come and get her out of this mess. For ten days, she’d had those vibrators shaking on her poor little cock and her nipples. Her shaft had gone limp on the second day, but it still dribbled cum from time to time, signalling another weak climax from the stimulated girl. Her throat had been ravished by cock after cock, always ending the day with the Dragon woman coming back to force every single inch of her own down her gullet and making sure she remembered why she was there, ridges and barbs leaving her throat sore for the rest of the night, only to be plowed by someone else once early in the morning the next day.

Her ass had been used plenty of times as well. Some toys were yanked back, others were just left in and she had them fucked even /deeper/. Her belly was bulging out with the initial double-ended, lodged past the first turn of her guts, hard, if not impossible to recover. It’s not like anyone had even tried though, they liked the sight of her belly contorted and her face reddening. She didn’t groan or whine, she didn’t even attempt to struggle or complain anymore. The flood of pleasure and pain, the constant vibrations, how full she was… And having been fed mostly just cum during all this time, it was a wonder if the poor thing even remembered her name by this point.

The marker had been thankfully recovered at some point during the many times her ass was filled up with cum and it flooded back out, and it had been put to good use for sure. Whatever words were smeared from being constantly soaked in cum were re-written, a tally counter on either side of the Stocks showed how many dozen times either of her holes had been used since she was put like this… At the very least, after she went soft and the sounding rod kind of fell out of her, no one had bothered to press it back inside, but it’s not like it mattered in the overall flood of sensations that washed away through her body, that numbed, blanked her mind.

Roxy had learned to recognise Redglare’s steps by this point, but along with the tap tap of her claws on the ground, there was something else she hadn’t heard like this, but surely, something she recognised very well. Hooves. Already, her body shuddered and clamped around the toys that were in here at the moment, a set of anal beads popped in deep inside, and pretty much coiled around a vibrator, quivering directly down on her prostate. Of course it shook against her prostate, that poor button had been so abused in this time she didn’t know if she’d be able to cum properly again after she was let go- If she was even let go.

A claw hooked on the ring connected to the beads that hung from her rear, and the Dragon pulled back, relentlessly- Watching them pop out one by one, three, four, five, and at the sixth, her ass stretched even /wider/ than with the first one, a cluster of them bundled together around that 6 inch vibe! Once it slid out of her with a squelch, she just dropped the toys down, watching Roxy’s ass gape and try to close down, a few spurts of cum from some lucky fellow earlier in the day following right after.

 

“W4k3y w4k3y th13f~. You’v3 got som3on3 sp3c14l to s3rv1c3.”

 

A huff and a whinny only confirmed Roxy’s suspicious, panting through her gag and trying to mutter something. Being used over and over was a thing but… A horse? Could she take something like this? If only Roxy could see something past the blindfold, she’d surely find the horse familiar, but with how tight and soaked with cum it was even after this long, there was no way… Fur a pure, pristine white, a large pink ribbon tied to the back of its mane, and a patch of tinted fur on the side of its hind quarters, pink and shaped like a heart. It was Maplehoof! Except that rather than the lovely departed pony, this Maplehoof was an enormous stallion, with a fat sheath and balls to match, ready to plow the girl twice over if needed.

The hooves were pacing around her, and Redglare cackled another time, giving a swat to the horse’s rear so he’d rear back and raise his hooves forward- Settling them down directly down on the  frame of the stocks, the entire restraining device straining under his weight. Roxy’s entire body shuddered, and soon, something flat and musky was pressed up against her stretched out lips. The flared head of his horse cock bumped and ground on her face, the officer helping it grind all over her cute features and smear its pre into her face. The scent was strong, sure, but having had her face and hair caked in cum every single day of her punishment, she’d only grown to absolutely adore the deep stench of sex and pheromones. Toes curling against the ground, breathing heavy into the head, as it bumped forward. Smacking at the ring gag and right off of it- The head was spongy, but thicker than the gag itself, which forced it to /squish/ so it could fit through, and expanding right after the metal ring, /filling/ up her mouth immediately and pressing her tongue down at the bottom of it, pre spurting and gushing at the back of her throat in thick globs.

 

“1’ll l3t you two h4v3 fun 4nd com3 b4ck 1n 4 f3w hors3~. 1 m34n- Hours. You g3t 1t.”

 

Redglare yanked something against the side of the stocks, likely tying some sort of leash from the horse to it, so it wouldn’t get away, before her steps began to fade, really walking away and leaving her alone with this horny equine! Roxy shuddered, feeling the flat, huge tip batter at the back of her throat, press harder and harder with each throb of the shaft, feeling it swell and slide out of his sheath, until a particularly harsh thrust /popped/ the tip right back out of the gag! Roxy gasped for air and panted, feeling the horse miss her mouth and start to grind along the underside of the stocks, rocking back and forth, shaft arched up and… Prodding at her belly button. Bumping up along it and smacking her little prick with its movements. His sheath was right in front of her face, and her eyes widened behind the blindfold. That thing was a true monster, 30 solid inches of thick horsecock grinding at her body, she couldn’t take this!

But what other choice did she have? Tired of rocking against nothing, Maplehoof snorted and pulled away from her front, hooves tapping at the ground once more, and soon giving a sniff to her rear. Long tongue dipping forward at her stretched entrance, nostrils flaring as he took in that intense sexual scent and huffed warmly over it. Finally, he mounted again, this time from behind, hooves smacking down on the wood, nearly shattering the frame of the stocks, and rocking his hips forward! Shaft sliding underneath her little dick, medial ring flicking across from time to time, as the horse desperately tried to rear back and line himself up against her! Time and time again, he managed to smack that thing up past her thighs and along her buttocks, only for it to slide up along her back, and then back down under her… Growing increasingly agitated and horny, Maplehoof whinnied, and raised his front legs off the frame more properly, giving him enough distance to /squeeze/ that thick head right up against her gaping hole, and using the strength of his body falling forward against the frame to /thrust/ once more.

Roxy’s teeth dug into the metal frame of her gag, and /squealed/ out loud as her insides were forced open by the horse’s girth, flared cock being nothing like the tapered shafts, or at least ones with more rounded tips she’d been fucked with! No, it didn’t ease in, it didn’t stretch her slowly, it just /yanked/ her insides open and bulldozed his way right in with immense strength! If there was any other toy lost inside of her body, that thing made sure to /cram/ it deeper inside, a single thrust bringing it eight inches deep and /forcing/ her guts to stretch out! Bulging with his size and making her squeal out and groan more, complaining about something being done to her for the first time in quite a while!

Her hips quickly shook from side to side in her attempts to maybe gain a bit of leverage, make those thrusts lest harsh, but to no avail. She was stuck in place, and the equine above her used all of his might to /batter/ the walls of her intestines over and over, forcing them in, stretching her out like no cock or toy had before! Her insides clenched, letting her feel the thick shape of that thing slowly impaling her becoming more and more defined against the front of her bulging belly! Reddening her skin, bruising her from the inside, threatening with tearing something, truly breaking her!

She’d seen those famous videos, of a man being fucked to death by a horse or whatever, and she really felt this might be her fate too if things kept going further! Rearing back, forcing himself forward, making her legs nearly lift off the ground, making the wooden frame creak over and over again, forcing the air out of her lungs, it felt like someone was /punching/ her insides, except that thing was thicker and longer than any arm would have the right to be! Drooling aimlessly on the ground, a few dollops of her seed rolling down, and she’d hear the equine whinny over her already and suddenly /thrust/ forward even harder!

She screamed, as she felt her insides contort and /stretch/ around him one last time, medial ring popping past her entrance, and popping back momentarily, horse shaking and /humping/ violently at her guts, as the flare swelled outwards, and a torrent of cum gushed deep inside! Along the double-ended still lodged inside, making her stomach sag down and swell with the sheer amount, her eyes rolled back, and she moaned out, filled up to the brim with watery horse semen, slowly becoming thicker the longer the climax went on, sticking to her walls, as if it were a means of not letting a single drop of the stuff leak out!

And it didn’t, surprisingly, but not because the cum was too thick to roll back. Oh no, the horse was just not pulling back. He reared back and soon started to /thrust/ into her. Over, and over, slamming at her inner walls and making her swollen belly jiggle back and forth. She couldn’t handle it, it was way too much… Redglare told her, she’d be back in a few hours. The horse was tied, he was still horny, and he wasn’t pulling back. Her body went completely limp with another /thrust/, and foamy saliva began to leak out of her stretched open lips lewd squelches of spunk sloshing through her insides and the flared cock squeezing its way in and out of her echoed through the area, as the girl lost consciousness.

Whether she’d wake back up fine or that huge horse cock would be the end of her, well. Only time would tell. And judging by how the Dragon had been acting from the beginning, she wasn’t in much of a hurry.

 

[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #23: Schrödinger's Horse.


	25. H4LT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wanders off aimlessly.

Cough, cough, splutter. A low groan echoed through the woods, as the boy’s arms wrapped around his belly, shuddering and tilting his head back. Nostrils flared as he gasped, taking a few deep breaths and looking around hurriedly! Was… Was Jade gone? His vision was so incredibly blurry, his entire face was covered in drying spunk and thick saliva, including his glasses! At this point, his best option was to captchalogue them and hope he could navigate around the forest with his vision in the state it was!

Belly still swollen and grumbling, her taste, her scent, deeply imprinted at the back of his throat, some dark fur stuck to the side of his cheek, and an obscene amount of fluids coating the entire front of his body and part of his tight shorts! He was such an utter mess, but dang if getting used to the rough feeling of Jade’s cock slamming down his gullet hadn’t been… At least an interesting experience, that for sure! Rubbing his sore neck and shaking a little, letting his tongue drag across his lips, he decided to take the rags that were left from his top and use them to wipe himself clean! Well, somewhat clean. He was going to have to go around shirtless but at least he could… Yeah that wasn’t exactly doing it.

Rather than getting too clean, John was more smearing the seed all over his skin. Mocha body left with a glistening sheen, still reeking of sex and arousal, pants with a hole torn at the back where Jade’s claws had torn into his underwear and pressed against his tight pucker, leaving him looking… Quite slutty, actually. A hole for easy access, shining skin, reeking of cum, and his wide hips and lovely belly and chest didn’t help at all! But for now, that’d be just fine. He didn’t even know where the path was anymore, so all he could do was wander deeper into the forest, where he’d maybe hopefully run into some sort of river or lake before finding another person that could ask him and point out the utter mess he was.

Yeah, he thought, slowly standing up with wobbly legs, and stroking his backside. Breathe in, breathe out, he relaxed, ready to keep pushing forward. Surely, what were the chances of bumping into someone else before finding a way to clean himself?

 

* * *

 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Somehow, even though he was dizzy, had no glasses on, and had lost track of the path entirely, John managed to… Find a town. Not someone else that noticed them, but an ENTIRE town! Nay, a city maybe? It seemed pretty big, a stone wall built around it and leading to a main gate, guarded by a single person! From afar, he couldn’t make out their form, only able to see a mess of teal, light brown and grey! He’d have to approach them to see any further details, but he was considering turning around entirely and avoid this place… And yet, could he pass down a chance like this? Maybe he could find someone that’d help him or lead him to the Spire in the distance! Or maybe he’d get some sweet loot doing fetch quests around? That’s how things worked here right? Heh…

RPG jokes aside, it really was a hard to miss chance. Not to say, while the entry might be awkward, there’d likely be some means of cleaning himself there! He didn’t consider the fact he had no Gold or whatever currency they used in this place, and eventually opted to give it a try. Quietly stepping his way over towards the guard, his head lowered, shyly, and examining the figure as it got clearer and more defined.

She was a… Dragon lady? No, Dragons had wings. But her hands were scaled and had claws, and her feet were straight up reptilian! Because Dragons are reptilian, right? A Lizard lady of some sort, with a swaying tail right behind her and cute fins flaring outward from her cheeks. Teal scales, a wide grin on her face, and a shoulder-length mane… With something red on her face too? He squinted his eyes to make out the frame of a pair of pointy red shades. Her outfit was a simple and tight fitting, almost looking like latex, with armor plating on either side of her hips for protection and the… Libra symbol across her belly in teal?

 

“wait. terezi?”

“1 W4S WOND3R1NG WH3N YOU WOULD 4PP34R.”

“woah, woah, how did you know I was coming?”

 

All she did for a moment was cackle, throwing her head back and raising one of her sharp claws to tap the side of her nose, lowering her head and staring at him blankly above the shades.

 

“YOU *R33K* OF B4RKB34ST! 1 COULD NOT *NOT* NOT1C3 YOU H34D1NG OV3R H3R3. MOR3 1MPORT4NTLY THOUGH, HOW DO3S 4 SK1MP1LY CL4D PROST1TUT3 BOY KNOW MY N4M3? H4V3 W3 M3T B3FOR3?”

“gosh, you too? just like jade... i- hey who’re you calling a prostitute boy!”

“H4V3 YOU SM3LL3D YOURS3LF 1N TH3 M1RROR TOD4Y?”

 

Her nostrils flared again, and she grinned, making John tense up and reach with his hands down to his hips, behind his rear. He knew how Terezi’s sense of smell worked, how she could detect stuff in a wider area than just with her sight… He’d always assumed it worked sort of like echolocation, but with scents. And that meant she’d likely smelled the hole at the back of his shorts! No wonder she thought he was a prostitute, he was stuffed full of cum, with a hole for easy access, and walking around like nothing was wrong. Starting to get impatient at his lack of a response, the Lizard girl merely crossed her arms.

 

“W3LL, 31TH3R W4Y, 1 C4N’T JUST 4LLOW YOU P4ST TH3S3 G4T3S, ONLY M3RCH4NTS 4LLOW3D UNT1L FURTH3R NOT1C3.”

“why not? i really need some stuff from in there! i think...”

“ORD3RS FROM TH3 LOC4L RUL3R, SOM3 1NT3RN4L CONFL1CT W3 N33D TO R3SOLV3. TRY 4G41N 1N 4 F3W D4YS.”

 

Was she serious?! It was hard to tell whether she was just being a dick or not, what with her being always grinning… No, he’d gotten this far and he was going to enter the city, and… Find out what to do from there. Again, he had no gold on his person, but damn it, it had to be TEREZI of all people that got on his nerves today, denying him access to the city that was right in front of him! Well no sir, he wasn’t taking any of that.

 

**[> John: Find another way in.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18278236) **

**[> John: Convince her.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18275035) **


	26. A Pleasant Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat swims around.

No wonder the Dolorosa had been swimming around before. The water was incredibly pleasant on his smooth skin, Karkat’s eyes closed as he let his body float on his back. Still wearing his clothes, letting become utterly soaked in the lake, adding some weight to his form but never enough to make him sink down. He’d been there for 20 minutes already, relaxing from what had just happened, and soaking his torn clothes so that at least they’d be wet with water, not with jade cum!

Slowly, he’d drifted away from the side of the lake towards the centre, and then to the river feeding into it. The current wasn’t strong at all, nearly unnoticeable, flowing along his body pleasantly. He really should start thinking about getting out of the water and following this thing upstream as he’d been hinted by the very nice jadeblood! Porrim, she said, Maryam horns, were other Dancestors, and their friends, also scattered around the place? Oh well.

Grumbling under his breath, the crabby boy finally decided to stand up, or try to stand up at least! Legs waving without reaching the bottom, the riverbed quite deep apparently, and a few fishes swimming right past him, making him flinch momentarily. Alternian rivers were known for their rabid fishes, and the rivers of blood of his Land were completely devoid of life, so being able to actually swim in crystalline water, with wild life swirling around him and swimming by, it was… A beautiful experience in all honesty! Maybe this wasn’t as bad and bullshit as he’d thought. If this had to be the new ‘Meteor’ they had to be in for three years… He could almost get used to it.

Almost. He may be more calm, but there was still frustration and rage building up deep inside of him! As always, he was a furnace of wrath ready to explode at Paradox Space’s bullshit, at everyone else’s bullshit, at his own bullshit. That creepy tower was waiting for him, for all of them, and even if the place wasn’t that bad, he was sure as hell ready to kick whatever asses he found there and find out what had happened to them.

And yet, the fresh water beckons! Swimming a little never hurt anyone, but also, he was getting quite soaked, and the wet clothes did drag on him ever so slightly…

 

**[> Karkat: Swim a little more.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18295222) **

**[> Karkat: Get out of the water already and dry yourself.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18295678) **


	27. You Can Bet Your Ass On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is still trying to recover.

Minutes kept passing, and Roxy still somehow managed to squeeze her belly in some way and make another gush of seed spurt right out of her! Fingers having stopped rolling around her abused rim, and instead quite literally finger-blasting herself on the ground, hips rocking quickly back against her hand and then humping forward into the air, shaft still soft and dangling back and forth constantly! Redglare’s cock had felt so good, and while her insides had been left sore and reddened, she was still needy! Needing to get off just… A bit more, bring herself to another climax, enjoy that relaxing high for as long as it lasted.

Over half an hour after the Dragon left, she was still just in the same spot she’d been left in, eyes half lidded, and soon beginning to hear the noise of claws hitting the ground yet again. Seriously hoping it was her again, ready for a round two, the girl stopped fingering herself for a moment, biting down on her lower lip as a voice called out for her.

 

“yooo g1rl~!”

“mnn, came back 4 more? ;3”

“h4h, mom’s r34lly got to you d1dn’t sh3?”

“wha-“

 

Roxy turned around immediately with her cheeks a bright shade of red, only to find out this wasn’t Redglare! No, it was someone else, someone that sounded and looked quite similarly, but not quite. Her skin was dark, and rather than teal, her scales had a more reddish tone, much like her long hair, flowing behind her. Claws and plating along her arms still there, but more lax, only covering her arms and legs past her elbows and knees. Her flame, too, was an entirely different thing, swaying from side to side, with a trail of flames following with every swing she did! Reddish, square shaped shades over her eyes, libra symbol tattooed over her belly button, and most of her body exposed, all she was wearing was a useless teal-plated bikini armor! One she was considering getting for herself, because dang, it really looked well and accentuated the Salamander girl’s figure, from her chest nearly spilling off the top of it, to the bulge already tenting the front of her bottoms!

 

“omg, ur… redglares daughter? :O”

“l4tul4’s th3 n4m3. 1 kn3w 1 s4w h3r sn34k1ng off w1th som3 cut13, 4nd 1’m so gl4d 1’v3 found you! you’r3 3v3n b3tt3r up clos3 l1k3 th1s.”

“dang ur family really got the hot babe gene didnt they?”

“you know 1t g1rl! hmnn, no wond3r th3 g4l chos3 you to p1ck on, spunky, 4dor4bl3, 4nd w1th 4 f4t 4ss m4d3 for plow1ng!”

“what u sayin u want sloppy seconds after ur momma? ;3”

“h3y now, g1rls gott4 on3-up h3r som3how, 4nd wh4t b3tt3r w4y th4n to m4k3 h3r l4t3st fuck 4dm1t how much b3tt3r th4n h3r 1 4m~?”

“so confident u can gimme the ride of my life too! but will ur words hold up? maybe this cute lil human girl happens to be a bit more than u can handle?”

“H4H 1s th4t 4 ch4ll3ng3 1 h34r~?”

“hmmn…”

 

Oh, this was going to be fun, not only did she get to be fucked by this fiery girl, she also got to make it a fun challenge of sorts? Latula was cockily grinning down upon her, and Roxy, entirely shameless at this point of being seen still around a puddle of cum with her thighs drenched in the stuff and her face red, took a step forward, closer to the other.

 

“u bet it is, how bout this, if u can prove ur better in bed than ur mom, ill let u plow this cute lil ass of mine any time u want, and even in front of her if u need, with me moanin out ur name and tellin her how much better that fat dick of urs is~ but if i win, u gotta gimme… dunno, hows ur clothes and some muns to get around sound?”

“h1gh st4k3s th3r3 for you huh? ‘4ny t1m3 1 w4nt’, 1 should w4rn you, us s4l4m4nd3rs h4v3 qu1t3 the 1nt3ns3 dr1v3 4nd s3xu4l st4m1n4, to r1v4l th4t of 4 dr4gon l1k3 my mom~ 1f you w4nn4 b3t th4t 4ss 4w4y, r4d for m3, but 1t sounds 4lmost unf41r you know~?”

“blah blah blah, u sure like getting cocky dont u? im sure I can handle whatever ur packin after getting knotted by the beast thats redglare~”

 “so 34g3r to b3 m4d3 4ll m1n3! >;] should w3 h34d som3wh3r3 mor3 pr1v4t3 for th1s? w3 c4n do 1t b4ck 4t my pl4c3 1f you'd l1k3~”

 

**[> Roxy: Fuck it, let's do it right here, right now.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18407512) **

**[> Roxy: Go somewhere more private.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18406513) **


	28. Bodyguarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave runs through the woods.

Well that was an experience. Being tackled down by a cute cat girl, being teased with her fat ass and balls on your face, not an unpleasant one at all, but still… Quite the experience. Dave hadn’t moved from his spot in quite a while, stone-faced, staring at the sky through the tree tops, and for once at least not saying a thing! Honestly, he just had hit a mental block, thinking what exactly had just happened, and how to proceed from there on. His shirt was an utter mess, and his boxers were useless now, just a lightly cum-stained pair of sweatpants left generally wear-able. He’d recover soon enough, taking off his shirt, and standing back up. After all, he still had his shades, and as long as that was there? Truly that was all that mattered right now, capchaloguing the extremely messy fabric, leaving his sweaty, lanky frame mostly exposed, thighs still rubbing against each other on the spot-

Rustle. Oh come on, he’d just finished that with the Sphinx girl, what else could be lurking around?! Surely the spawn rates in this forest were absurdly high if he was going to be up against something else already! Whining with his eyes squinted, he turned around, then looked forward again, spinning and trying to discern exactly where that noise was coming from. A murder of crows flapped their wings noisily, leaving some nearby tree tops and reminding Dave that this was quite the spooky forest he was in! Heart pounding fast, a figure became more noticeable through the trees until he saw her.

She was tall. Extremely tall. Troll-like, but with bright white skin, very similar to Kanaya, except the white didn’t seem to be actually shining, just the tone of it. Fangs visibly peeking out from under her lower lip, an elegant gown framing her form, black and jade, with wide shoulders and several veil-like layers of semi transparent fabric flowing down her body, giving her an almost ethereal look. His mouth gaped open, the mere sight of the Dolorosa making him break his usual, rather neutral expression, and taking a step back.

 

“Dave?”

“shit nope nope im outtie“

“Wai-!”

 

No time, she hardly had a second to tell Dave she had been sent by Karkat to tell him where to go, when he sprung away and started to run with a wide stride, ignoring the dirt path entirely and rushing among tree branches and roots, thankfully agile and fast enough to distance himself from her immediately. Screw staying behind for Karkat, he’d be fine, if a smaller, cute cat girl had pinned him down easily and got her rocks off, that titan of a Rainbowdrinker would leave him dry, in more ways than one! Guy doesn’t really mind the idea that much but come on, he’s just got finished with the Sphinx, he needs a breather, and isn’t taking his chances in the slightest!

The only downside to wearing black shades in the middle of a forest is that actually seeing where you’re going matters when low branches are something you have to worry about. Flash-stepping can only get you so far until one of those bursts of speed ends up with Dave’s face smacking directly across a stray, thick branch, breaking it and forcing his body to dip backwards! Nearly doing a full spin in the air, plopping down on his back- And immediately beginning to slide downhill! A small dip in the terrain that was steep enough to make his body roll all the way down to the bottom, battered, bruised, covered in dirt and groaning loudly into the ground. Jesus, first the Sphinx, then the Rainbowdrinker, now stumbling downhill with the possibility of the woman still giving chase, what else could go wrong in this stupid forest?

Oh yeah. Wolves. A growling noise made the boy’s head raise up from the ground, only to meet face to face with a snarling pack of beasts. Black like the darkest night, eyes nearly glowing red, white fangs glistening in the darkness. Thick strands of drool rolled down the sides of their maws, sniffing at the air, looking at him without ever breaking eye contact. No sudden movements or noises, he thought, teeth grit, and slowly taking a step back, attempting to get away from them- A wolf that had gotten around him without Dave noticing nearly bit his rear, the sound of teeth closing down and a loud growl making him jump forward to the rest of the pack! The movement alerting them and making them start to approach, circling. This was the end, he thought, he was either going to be made into food, or taking the example of the cat girl before, a bitch for these bulky beasts!

He really didn’t want to have to fight back, not with… Animals that likely wouldn’t just poof like Imps or Ogres when defeated. The thought of making one of these bleed revolted him, but if he didn’t, at this point, he’d be the one bleeding in the end! Dave was starting to hyper-ventilate, preparing to take a split decision in the last moment, when suddenly, a loud /creak/ forced his eyes to open again. A huge boulder smashed right through a nearby tree, shattering the bark in pieces and causing the trunk to tilt and fall down, a little bit away from Dave. The loud noise and tumbling rock immediately made the pack yelp and retreat away from him, perhaps thinking there might be an avalanche of sorts, quickly leaving the area. Was that… Really just coincidence? A Deus Ex Machina of a rock smacking downhill into the side of the tree?

 

“Phew. That was clo+se wasn’t it?”

 

Oh great. It was the vampire gal. At least she seemed nice. Dave sighed to glance towards the direction of the voice… Only to find it was not the same woman she’d seen before. She still had horns, sure, and one of them was hook-like, just like Kanaya’s… She was also just as tall as the Dolorosa, but everything else was different. Light jade skin, a pleasant green tone, with dark and lightly brown or reddish motifs running up her arms and legs, piercings on her lip and eyebrow, long pointed ears with earrings, and a long flowing dark mane, body toned, near muscular, accented by the fact she was wearing nothing but two strands of fabric that made a makeshift skirt and bra, enough to keep her modest, but very appealing to the sight. The woman started to walk a bit closer, a bright grin on her lips, looking up and down at the shirtless boy.

 

“What’s up, wo+lves go+t yo+ur to+ngue bo+y?”

“sorry you just sound really similar to someone else i just met”

“Really no+w? Who+ were they, maybe I kno+w them. Ah- But where are my manners? Name’s Po+rrim, I’m a bo+dyguard fo+r hire.”

“dunno who they were just bumped into them but names dave”

“Pleased to+ meet yo+u, Dave. Yo+u’re lucky I was passing by and heard so+me rustling and ho+wls, o+therwise things seemed like they were abo+ut to+ get rather ugly.”

“no shit i was trying to get away but those little bastards were cunning like-“

 

Porrim cut him off. Almost as if she knew he was going to start rambling and comparing the beasts to something or someone else for ages, a hand raised up at him, slowly nodding to herself with her eyes closed.

 

“I kno+w. I’ve co+me and go+ne thro+ugh these wo+o+ds co+untless times, and that specific pack is cunning and dangero+us like no+ o+ther.”

“good thing you were around huh so you said you were a bodyguard right”

“Mhmm~. And it just so+ happens I recently finished esco+urting my latest client, so+ if yo+u needed so+me help…”

“hey travelling in group is way better than being alone is what i always said i have some friends around but we all got separated like a bunch of dinguses because i guess this is a creepy generic forest and so we all have to follow generic horror tropes”

“… Right. Huh. Either way, I wo+uldn’t mind esco+urting yo+u to+ yo+ur destination, whichever that might be.”

“the tower thingy in the distance”

“… The Queen’s Spire? Alright, maybe I do+ mind leading yo+u that far, yo+u do+n’t lo+o+k like yo+u wo+uld be invited there.”

“and im not were all just heading there see whats going on… long story”

“Unfazed. No+t fro+m here I assume? Either that o+r quite the brave o+ne.”

“bit of both”

“Let me questi+on the last o+ne, after seeing yo+u co+wering fro+m facing tho+se wo+lves~."

 “…”

“I’m just jo+king here. I co+uld always get yo+u clo+ser to+ yo+ur destinatio+n, sho+w yo+u the way, but I am afraid I wo+n’t walk yo+u right up to+ the Queen’s Do+o+rstep.”

“fair enough as long as i know how to get around”

“Shall we depart then?”

 

* * *

 

 

It took little over an hour walking through the woods and trying to avoid the wild beasts that lived there, passing a little village on the way, until the two reached a bifurcation in the way. The Ogre woman stopped on the spot and grumbled something under her breath, Dave quietly following right after, occasionally dropping a sick rhyme or beat to get a chuckle out of the girl, a pleasant trip up the split in the road. A sign left it clear, some other city was nearby going one way, but the other, leading deeper into a darker section of the woods, was a way towards the Spire. It was already much closer than he’d seen it from afar in the initial clearing, dark clouds over the area hinting to a possible storm. After getting used to Porrim’s pleasant company, it felt a bit bitter when she finally had to leave.

 

“This is where we part ways. If yo+u fo+llo+w this ro+ad and do+n’t stray fro+m it, yo+u should get there in no+ time. Whatever business yo+u have with Her, be careful.”

“will be dont worry”

“No+w, speaking o+f business, and befo+re yo+u go+…”

“huh what”

“I did tell yo+u I was a bo+dyguard fo+r hire. I make my living like this, walking peo+ple in need o+f pro+tectio+n wherever they want.”

“right”

“Yo+u do+ understand I’d like a co+mpensatio+n fo+r the little walk o+ver here, right?”

“… youre saying you want me to pay for your bodyguard services right makes sense but uh-“

“No+ mo+ney?”

“yeah uh…”

“That’s fine~. I sincerely didn’t expect the shirtless, shades-wearing bo+y that was abo+ut to+ get mauled by wo+lves to+ have a single co+in. Ho+wever.”

 

She leaned down with a bright grin on her lips, tongue dragging across them ever so gently, flicking at the golden piercing there, with one hand moving up to ruffle through Dave’s hair.

 

“There’s mo+re ways to+ pay fo+r my services than just Go+ld.”

“…”

 

**[> Dave: Pay with these alternative methods.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18360940) **

**[> Dave: Still recovering from the Sphinx and the Wolf attack, refuse to pay.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18361825) **


	29. Cheshire Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is on her way to the Spire.

How humiliating. Rose’s cheeks still flushed at the thought of having been used like a cheap prostitute to get enough money to head towards the Queen’s Spire. That stupid tiger girl and those fat, enticing cocks, the thought was making her start to get hot and bothered yet again! A hand reached down beneath the new robes she’d bought- A dark witch-like gown with lavender motifs running down its sleeves and the opening of it, tied with a belt, and yet, nothing at all underneath! No panties, no bra, all easy access for her hand to sneak in and start teasing her tight little cunt, index and middle finger pinching and rolling on her clitoris.

It had been over half an hour since she got out of the village, after searching for Roxy one last time and not finding anything. She sure hoped she was doing alright, but she knew Roxy could handle things herself. Mounted on a small carriage, horse pulling at it gently and making her way closer and closer to the tower, a young woman on the reins and making sure they were headed the right way. It shouldn’t be too long until they got there, or at least close enough, as the Guard seemed reluctant to let her reach the place in question, so surely the carriage would stop a bit before the Spire itself.

And then there was a neigh, and the horse stopped entirely. Carriage coming to a sudden halt, and her little fun grinding her lower lips interrupted by the structure momentarily shaking! Eyes squinted, the young Lalonde peeked out of the cart, around for a moment, then at the front.

 

“Is there anything wrong there?”

 

No response. In fact she didn’t even hear the neighing anymore! Leaning back on her seat, she closed her eyes momentarily, before feeling the warm breeze of someone’s breath right up against her ear.

 

“Mmmn, nothing wrong sexy~. Don’t you find this quite the lonely ride?”

 

Rose’s eyes darted open and she turned to kick against the side she’d felt that whisper on, foot going through the air and impacting against the seat. Nothing, not a trace of anyone ever being there. And yet, there it was again, pressed against her back and talking.

 

“Come on don’t be like that… I can smell how you reek, your arousal, it’s wonderful isn’t it~?”

 

Again, the girl said nothing, her arm swung back and she felt something momentarily, before it faded into nothingness. Becoming increasingly frustrated and agitated, she decided to stop playing around, and hopped right off the carriage cart. There was no trace of the horse, not the girl from before, left alone in the middle of the road. Without hesitation, her hands raised, and a pair of wands appeared there, her Thorns of Oglogoth, way more fitting with her new black attire, even if the Quills were more powerful.

 

“What did you do to… Who are you, show yourself!”

“Aww, worried about the little horsey and the girl? Don’t worry, the two of them are having lots of fun in their own special way right now! ;3”

“Wait… That voice-“

 

Too late. Before Rose could react or use a spell, a pair of hands grasped at her wrists and tugged them up above her head! Locking her hands in place, and /twisting/ them to make her drop the wands to the ground. A wince left the girl, and her head tilted back, to see exactly what she’d expected. The woman behind her was awfully similar to her, with the same haircut, but a wide smiling grin. Short hair, bi-toned, shifting from pink to purple, and with a pair of cute cat ears atop. Her hands and feet, lightly up her limbs, were decorated with thick fur, two colors as well. Sleeves going up right under her armpit, leggings that cut half-way up the thigh, and a fancy, frilly dress that shared her lavender tone. There was no doubt about it, even if she wasn’t flashing awkwardly. The colors and the voice, her appearance, betrayed her.

 

“… Jasprose.”

“Ooooh, kitty knows my name already? Usually travellers just get scared. Oh no, a Cheshire Cat, they say! I make sure they learn to only be able to moan out my name by the end of our encounter~. <3 Either way, you look reeeeally good sweet tits, so close to me I’d almost think you’re my long-lost sister! But your scent is more like that of  a whore than a sibling…”

 

Each word came out with such an enticing tone, it made shudders run down her spine. Each insult and demeaning word accentuated, even just the talk about her seeming like a sister in appearance just sounded… Lewd. This was Jasprose, but not even the Jasprose back at the Session acted like this… It’s like this place had warped her even more. And sex seemed like the norm in this world… What in the hell had the Horrorterrors done to this Universe and her friends?

 

“Q-Quit it already, I-“

 

The moment Rose tried to speak again, the Cheshire Cat girl leaned in. Lips pressed up against the blonde one’s and dipping her tongue right in. It was rough like a feline’s, dragging up along the roof of her mouth and overwhelming hers easily, twisting, coiling and /extending/ outward. Longer and longer as if it were a tendril, dipping at the back of her throat and immediately /swirling/ down her gullet! Sweet saliva pouring into her mouth and making her body warm up! Back arching, eyes half-lidded, drool messily going down her chin… It wasn’t just her tongue extending, though. No, this Cheshire Cat seemed a bit special, from the frilly little skirt she wore, something began to slither out. A plethora of squirming tendrils, covered in little barbs and twitching cilia, rubbing up her legs, against her clean new outfit, staining the robes with pink slime and trying to sneak beneath her clothes.

Finally, after a minute or two, Jasprose actually pulled back from the kiss and sighed. Tongue still lolled out of her mouth, and her smirk as wide as it could go, seeing her non-monstrous alternate gasp for air and /moan/ out in the air.

 

“Come oooon~. You know you want it. I smelled you the moment you entered this area, your arousal, your scent… It drove me just mad you know~? You know you want it, you know you NEED it… I can give it to you. The only thing you have to do is beg… Moan for me kitty, tell me how much you want me…”

 

**[> Rose: Refuse. You still have dignity left.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18380956) **

**[> Rose: Beg. You need it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18381439) **


	30. Public Bribing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John convinces Terezi to let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Public Sex, Voyeurism, Hyper, Size Kink, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Tail Sex, Tongue Fucking, Humiliation.

“but… i need to enter!”

“1 DON’T M4K3 TH3 RUL3S H3R3, BOY, 1 JUST 3NFORC3 TH3M.”

“come on, i promise i won’t get in any trouble, all i need is to check for a few things and i’ll be on my way!”

 

Terezi’s eyes closed behind her shades, and her clawed hand moved up to press against her face, shaking her head from side to side, and taking in a deep breath. However, as she sighed, it’d seem like her body… Shuddered momentarily, shoulders shrugging and raising her head to look at him a bit more properly again. Taking in a few more breathes, tasting the air, her wide grin soon returning to her lips.

 

“YOU R34LLY W4NT TO 3NT3R DON’T YOU?”

“yes! yes i do!”

“W3LL, 4 L1TTL3 D34L COULD B3 4RR4NG3D. >:]”

 

John smiled brightly, relieved things were finally going well for him! Not realising it was very obvious and clear what this deal she was thinking of was, he took a step closer, lips parted to thank her for at least considering the option- Before sharp claws dug at the back of his skull! She yanked him forward, dipping down and /forcing/ her tongue right past his lips before he could even react at the yank! Once locked into a kiss, feeling him squeak and try to pull back, her other hand rested on his hips, making sure he’d not pull back too far.

Her tongue was just as one’d expect from Terezi. Way too long, way too wide, way too dexterous, and producing way too much saliva! His mouth filled up immediately, narrow tip dipping to the back of his throat before tracing back up his tongue, squirming along the side of those adorable buck teeth, tasting every inch of his mouth before daring to /push/ her way down his gullet! He gagged, gasping for air around her, the taste of her drool and the scent of her breath quite enchanting! Little dick twitching and throbbing at the front of his shorts, and his hands resting forward on either side of her chest, already leaving a hint of a damp spot on the fabric…

John’s body’d only tense up even more, breath picking up, when the Lizard girl allowed that thick, swaying tail to curl up under her body! Between her legs, so it could nuzzle and rub back and forth against his groin, tip tracing his perineum a few times, before bending up and /into/ his shorts! Through the hole at the back, the narrow tip began to search for his tight little entrance, hand on his hips tugging a buttock to the side for easier access, and soon enough, /pushing/ the narrow tip of her scaled tail up into him!

It was tapered, but it thickened out very, very soon, /pushing/ in about three inches and sawing its way back! No lube, the scaled top felt a tad slimy on its own, but the bottom, clearer underside was ridged and a bit rougher to the touch. His rear had only ever had Jade’s claw ever so gently graze his insides, so having this thick tail now forcing itself up into him and rolling back, only to /spin/ on itself and drill its way even deeper? It was absolutely overwhelming, tears forming in his eyes and streaming down the sides of his face, John gagged around her tongue. Whenever it pushed down his gullet, the tail slid out, and then as she coiled her tongue back out, the tail forced itself up, nearly lifting him off the floor! Spit-roasted between her tongue and her tail, feeling her huffs of arousal, a thick bulge soon began to rub up against his own through the tight latex outfit she wore!

Eyes half-lidded and nearly blank, his mind was brought back from its dizzied state by a harsh /slap/ to the side of his butt! Even through his shorts, it made them shake and jiggle, bringing up a shudder up his spine, and making him throw his head back enough that Terezi’s tongue slipped out of his gullet! About to complain about the harsh treatment, he heard steps, and tilted his head to see it wasn’t the Lizard girl that had spanked him. Instead, a pink-haired girl in white robes was snickering under her breath, waving a hand up at the guard girl, and walking right past the gate of the city, into it. Terezi just waggled her fingers at her, letting her enter, and leaving John with his mouth wide open, cheeks red as he realised she must have seen everything, from the tail pressed into his rear to that lewd kiss…

 

“a-ah, h-hey, hey wait a moment, why did- why could she go in?!”

“FR13ND OF M1N3 4ND QU1T3 TH3 HOT SHOT 4ROUND. 1 4M M4K1NG 4N 3XC3PT1ON BY L3TT1NG YOU 3NT3R 4FT3R G3TT1NG SOM3 US3 OF YOUR 3XPOS3D L1TTL3 R34R, SO WHY COULND’T 1 M4K3 4N 3XC3PT1ON FOR SOM3ON3 1 KNOW~?”

“oh c-come on, fuck you!”

 

Terezi was having so much fun with this. She got to use this slutty boy and also tease him with asinine and made-up rules about how only certain people could enter! Truth be told, there was absolutely no conflict at all, she just didn’t think he looked- Well, smelled presentable to enter the city, and decided to have some fun with the boy. Cruel, some’d say, but she got really bored of her work guarding the main gate of the city! The tail slid out of his rear with a last squirm, leaving it twitching and reddened, the hand at the back of his head finally drifting down to join the other at his hips, and immediately /lifting/ the boy up! Spreading his legs apart in the air, keeping him face-to-face while her tail yanked down at the crotch of her latex outfit, shaft springing right out of it and up against his rear.

 

“MY, MY, DO 1 H4V3 TO D3T41N YOU FOR 1NSULT1NG 4 GU4RD~?”

 

He pouted, looking down with his cheeks a bright shade of red, deciding it was in his best interest to just shut up. He’d be able to see the reddened shaft, sliding out of a slit in her groin, it seemed… Even bigger than Jade’s, maybe 14 inches or so. Tapering to a narrow tip, slimy, but quite thick looking at the base! It was going to be a stretch no matter what size it was, since this was his first time, but having that monster go in with no lube to lose his anal virginity…? It was ridiculous! And to make things worse, as she held him over that meaty shaft, grinding up and trying to line herself up… More people started to come by.

John’s eyes widened, whining as he heard chuckles and remarks about the slutty boy servicing a Guard in public, some pointed out about his puffy nipples, others how jiggly and fat that rear seemed, and some of them rather than going past the gate and entering, even stayed behind to see the narrow tip grind up against his snug entrance and /push/ right in! Rear stretched from the tail, the first few inches pressed in easily, warmth spearing his insides and /stretching/ him out, Terezi lowering him, little by little, while bucking her hips up to add some more friction against his insides. Someone giggled, a girl gasped and wondered how many times he had to have done this to be able to take the huge cock with such ease. His reputation as a slut was already growing, and he really… Couldn’t look at any of them in the eye.

The Lizard was smirking, having so much fun plowing that tight rear deeper and deeper, six inches in and spurting pre into his depths, but the boy was incredibly, deeply ashamed of what was going on! Face red, chewing on his lower lip to try and muffle any and all little coos and noises he’d let out otherwise, head resting on the side of her shoulder, and keeping his eyes closed. The humiliating words, the people staying behind to /watch/ her fuck him silly, the casual attitude everyone had, as if it was normal Terezi did this, but still a fun show to wait to see, all kinds of thoughts were swirling through his mind, deep shame, embarrassment…

And yet? When Terezi pushed him down a little more. When she let the thickening cock part his sphincter even more, grind up along his prostate, tip prodding and /stretching/ at the first turn of his guts, as if trying to wrap them around her length? The warmth blossoming from within, the squelching, moist noises his ass let out… The pain of being stretched this far coming from deep inside the pit of his stomach, it felt… So good. So intense. So /raw/. Rutted into like he didn’t matter, like Jade had done before, hearing her breath pick up and moans start to escape her lips, was his body… That good? So good both his ecto-sister and potential black crush just couldn’t resist but plow him right there in public?

Among those shameful, embarrassed thoughts, a bit of pride began to come out. Not much but definitely enough that his hips started to rock down on his own. Ass clamping around 8 solid inches, bouncing up and down on that cock, unable to slide down any further, those extra 4 inches just too much for his poor ass, for his first time… His legs wrapped around her waist, leaving Terezi almost surprised he’d cling so close to her, huffing, panting, and moaning out now without the obstruction of his teeth chewing at his lip! No, it was fully audible, letting the people behind him, seeing his ass plowed, seeing him slowly lose his composure and start to love it more and more, get a proper show, a cacophony of lewd coos and gasps.

Terezi’s nails dug into his buttocks, tearing the shorts a little more, scratches along either side of the fabric, pressing into his soft rear, and throwing her head back with a last moan! The cock throbbed and twitched inside, pulsing against his walls and soon /spraying/ a torrent of white seed. Flowing deep into his body and immediately causing his pudgy belly to round outwards, squeezed against her! All that cum churned deeper and deeper up his gut, causing it to grumble audibly, squirting back out of his stretched ass, all over his shorts and down to the ground! Eyes rolled back, that warm sensation spreading further was what finally triggered him again, not just the back, but now also the front of his shorts acquiring a cute little damp spot, a few spurts of his seed, his ass clenching and /milking/ her inside of his body, John was left a gasping, shaking mess against the side of the Lizard’s neck.

Her climax died down soon enough, both of them panting, sweaty messes, and one of the persons watching raising a fist to the air, cheering at the two for the amazing show and laughing as they rushed into the city at last. The small crowd that had formed began to fade, some continued down the path and away from the city, others stayed a bit longer to see them bask in the afterglow of their climax before starting to walk, others entered through the gate, and eventually, they were left alone once more. Cock softening and flopping right out of his well used hole, cum coming out quickly and dribbling down on the ground, the woman’d put him right down on the ground.

John could hardly walk, legs weak and stumbling a little, but managing to keep his balance… Somewhat. Gasping with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath- And soon frowning up at her! Hands on either side of his hips. She just glared down at him with a smirk, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“y-you… you c-could’ve just let me in w-without doing this, right?”

“T3CHN1C4LLY-“

“why didn’t you just let me in then, god d-dammit!”

“H3Y, YOU LOOK3D 4ND SM3LL3D L1K3 4 W3LL US3D WHOR3, 1 KN3W 1F YOU W3NT 1N L1K3 TH4T, YOU’D G3T PLOW3D 5 M1NUT3S 1NTO TH3 M41N STR33T BY 3V3RYON3 TH3R3. 1 F3LT 1T’D B3 GOOD 1F 1 JUST H4D 4 F1RST T4ST3 OF TH4T BODY~. M4K3 SUR3 WH4T 3V3RYON3 3LS3 1N TH3R3 1S 4BOUT TO G3T 4 GOOD BOY TOY! QU4L1TY CONTROL, YOU KNOW TH3 DR1LL. >;]”

“again, i-i’m not a whore!! nor a slut, a boy toy, a prostitue boy, or anything, i’m just. john.”

“4 TO1L3T? >:?”

“jesus christ, no, my name, i’m just wandering, i-i really am not a sex worker!”

“>:O! W41T 4R3 YOU S3R1OUS?”

“yes! D: that- h-honestly, that was my… first time, ever?”

“OH MY GOD.”

“i mean, up my ass at l-“

“TH4T’S JUST H1L4R1OUS!”

“UGH, fuck you!”

“HRMMPH, BUT YOU TOT4LLY 3ND3D UP LOV1NG 1T, D1DN’T YOU?”

“i… well i mean, it wasn’t… bad, that for sure…”

“TH3N C4S3 CLOS3D!”

“…”

“WH4T 4R3 YOU LOOK1NG 4T M3 L1K3 TH4T FOR NOW?”

“…”

“STOP TH4T!”

“…”

“OK4Y, OK4Y F1N3, 1 4M SORRY MR NOT-4-SLUT-BUT-TOT4LLY-4-BUTTSLUT. >:O HOW 4BOUT 1 JUST G1V3 YOU TH1S 4ND W3 DON’T T4LK 4BOUT TH1S 3V3R 4G41N, HUH?”

“take what?”

 

She reached back with a grumble, fetching him what seemed like a small back full of golden coins! John raised a brow, taking the pouch and looking into it, then back up at her, then down at it once more. That was… He didn’t know what the currency here was, but that was a pretty hefty bag of coins!

 

“wait, for real?”

“Y34H, WHY NOT? 1T W4S 4 GOOD FUCK SO, MON3Y W3LL SP3NT. >;] NOW GO BUY YOURS3LF SOM3 PROP3R CLOTH3S, THOS3 SHORTS 4R3N’T LOOK1NG SO GOOD 4NY MOR3. BUT TH3Y DO SM3LL D3L1C1OUS!”

“well… uh- thanks? :D thank you terezi!”

 

That doof, smiling giddily again, as if none of this had actually happened, as if his fat ass wasn’t still leaking with her cum! That boy surely was… Special, she thought to herself, dismissing him with a wave of her claws, seeing him skip his way right into the city. Leaning back against the wall, and relaxing, and waiting for the next cute boy that picked her fancy to trick into thinking the city was closed up to outsiders.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18514693)**


	31. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds another way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Kink, Excessive Cum, Deepthroat, Face-Fucking, Imprisonment, Permanency, Bondage, Gagging, Sensory Deprivation, Mind Break, Public Use, Free Use, Musk, Gangbang, Multiple Partners, Blood, CBT, Noncon.

“ugh, alright, i get it. maybe the next town over will be more hospitable!”

 

Frowning and crossing his arms under his chest, John began to walk away, Terezi’s little smirk fading from her lips, and waving goodbye. Of course, he wasn’t going to walk to the next town, hell he didn’t know how far the next town over was. He didn’t even know if there was any other settlement other than this! For all he knew this was the only place in all of the Land where people lived, and the rest were… Wild monsters sort of like Jade? There he was again, thinking about the girl and that fat knotted cock ramming down his throat. Stupid sexy ecto-sister!

He shook his head, tilting his head back to make sure Terezi wasn’t anywhere in sight, before start to circle around the city. Surely there might be another entrance, potentially unguarded, or some way to enter without having to be seen- Well, smelled by the girl! Just a minute looking around the walls, and John’d manage to find exactly what he was looking for, a chance to sneak in. A specially large tree not too far away from the side of the wall, tilted in its direction, and with a branch nearly reaching the very top, a prime spot for hopping in! He’d waste no time at all in trying to climb up, trying his best to cling to the rough bark, using the thick branches as steps to make his way up to the very top! 10 minutes trying to get it right, as he wasn’t exactly good at climbing, but eventually managing, clinging along that promising branch, worming his way up slowly…

And then there was a loud crunch. John’s eyes widened, feeling the branch he was on dip down, and tilting his head to the point where it connected with the tree. It wasn’t breaking, no- It was being cut. The Lizard girl had followed right after him it seemed, and now she had the bladed end of her cane-sword lodged in the wood. A wicked grin on her lips, staring at him with blank eyes, and wiggling her fingers, before slicing right through. A squeal left him, and gravity took its toll on the boy, sending him crashing right down to the ground with a loud thud! Groaning and holding his stomach, rolling on his side, glasses flung right off his face and next to him, he whined, feeling the cold metal of Terezi’s blade gently tap the side of his neck.

 

“D1SOB3Y1NG TH3 4UTHOR1T13S 1S 4N UGLY CR1M3, YOU KNOW BOY? D1SR3G4RD1NG 4N OFF1C14L ORD3R, 4TT3MPT1NG TO TR3SP4SS 1NTO 4 FORB1DD3N 4R34, CONGR4TUL4T1ONS! YOU 4CCOMPL1SH3D YOUR OBJ3CT1V3, YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO 3NT3R TH3 C1TY! 4ND H34D STR41GHT TO PR1SON!”

“no, oh gosh terezi please, i didn’t mean to!”

 

But there was nothing that’d make her change her mind. Shackles were soon on his wrists, keeping his hands together, and dragged off his spot in direction towards the city’s prison.

 

* * *

 

**Day one.**

John had just been dragged into the dirty stone dungeon a couple of hours ago, behind metallic bars and a locked door, practically no light managing to enter the narrow barred window at the top of his cell. On entry, he’d had all of his clothes removed, and while it seemed they didn’t know about Captchalogues, he wasn’t exactly in a position that allowed him to use any of his spare hammers. The shackles around his wrists chained to a hook on the wall, short enough to make sitting down impossible! Either he stayed upright, or as he was right know, knelt down on the floor. A gloomy expression on his face as the Lizard girl returned. Tapping at the bars with what seemed like a riding crop to catch his attention, announcing her arrival.

 

“1T’S T1M3 FOR D1NN3R, BOY.”

“i’m not hungry.”

“TH1S 1S NOT 4 CHO1C3.”

 

Terezi pretty much kicked the door open. She wasn’t taking a no for an answer, that was for sure, and the reason was more than obvious now that John raised his head to look at her. Her latex outfit had been gently tugged to the side at her crotch, enough to let a fat, reddish shaft spill out from a slit at her groin. Tapered, slimy, thicker than his wrist at the very base, and easily longer than his forearm. 14 solid inches of cock she very much intended to cram in him. His teeth grit, not intending to allow her entrance, the Lizard just brought her crop right down on the side of his cheek. Smacking him across the face with it, making him wince, before tapping at the bottom of his jaw. Tapered tip squished at his lips, the scent of her arousal wafting directly up at his nostrils, making his mouth begin to water.

But seeing as he was stubbornly keeping his mouth closed, a claw reached down to pinch his nose shut. His eyes widened, and his cheeks puffed out, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. It wasn’t going to work, however, as he let his lips part- But his teeth stayed close. Breathing through the gaps in them, forced to taste every dribble of her pre, her scent, but still managing to keep her out. That wouldn’t do, she could claw at his chin and force his jaw open, but seeing how uppity he was getting? Terezi had a better idea.

The rough bottom of her claw-like feet quickly pressed down on John’s groin. With no clothes covering him, she could feel the little shaft twitch and stiffen against the pressure she was adding, curling her toes so the sharp claws dug and scraped against his sensitive skin. Red streaks and sore marks appearing, the lightest hint of a dollop of blood running down the side, smearing on her sole, it was only a matter of time until she heard him /groan/ out, and without a pause, her hips /thrust/ forward. He’d hardly opened his mouth, and the top of her tough shaft was scraped by those buck teeth of his! Hissing at the sensation, but holding his head /tightly/ with both of her hands so he’d not pull away now. Rolling her hips back and quickly /humping/ forward, more of her length sliding in, longer, wider, prodding at the back of his throat, stretching his jaw down, only to pull back and thrust again, and again…

It didn’t last much longer, however, as she kept battering at the back of his throat, it convulsed, tongue squirming, his tight mouth trying to close down around her and bite on her, it all felt absolutely amazing! Claws digging one last time against his groin, squishing his cock and balls rather harshly under her foot, he squeaked out, just in time to receive his meal! A load of delicious Lizard spunk, pouring quickly and messily out of the tip of her cock and right down his throat! Litre after litre of her hot seed poured deep into the boy, backing up to spray out of his stretched out lips and out on the floor beneath, making a mess of Terezi’s thighs. Slowly, she pulled back, making sure the last jets of her seed covered his face, leaving him coughing and retching on the spot! Trickles of blood down his crotch, but his cock and balls left untouched, just a tad bruised from the squeezing. Terezi cackled, ruffling through the boy’s hair as her cock started to soften.

 

“G3T US3D TO TH1S, BOY~. YOU’R3 GO1NG TO B3 H3R3 4 WH1L3, 4ND YOU G3T THR33 FULL M34LS 3V3RY D4Y.”

 

* * *

 

**Day four.**

The boy was quite the uppity one. Even after being kept here so long, he still resisted and struggled. Not that it mattered, as the Lizard girl had already seen him starting to give in, even if he kept up his useless little struggles. So, to avoid any further issues, she had devised a little plan. This time, she came in the middle of the night, making sure to stay silent, letting him sleep. His entire front was coated in her seed, he reeked of her arousal, his wrists reddened from the constant pressure the cuffs applied, and his knees raw from grinding against the ground.

Once in his cell, she reached for his jaw, making sure his mouth was open, and before he had time to wake up or react? She shoved her new little toy right in his mouth! A metallic taste filled it quickly, and John jolted again, just in time to feel the piece shoved there /turn/. A ring, clanking against his teeth and /yanking/ his jaw open wider than her cock ever had before, clasped around his head by a leathery band! Strings of pain sparking from either side of his cheeks. He yelped out and tried to complain, but unable to let his lips meet or close his mouth, all that came out were awkward whines and unintelligible noises. Not that she’d give him much time to react, though, as that tapered length /plunged/ into his mouth with ease, a hand against the wall for stability, the other on top of his head.

 

“WOW, HOW 1NCONS1D3R4T3, UP 4T N1GHT FOR 4 M1DN1GHT SN4CK? >;D HOP3 YOU 3NJOY YOUR N3W PR3S3NT, 1T’S NO COM1NG OFF 4NY T1M3 SOON.”

 

He squealed, louder than he had any other day of harsh throatfucking, and his legs started to kick. Shifting his weight on the shackles, trying to kick down at her! Once more, like every time he struggled, her foot slammed down on his junk, crushing his little prick underneath. Firm pressure kept along his cock and down against his balls, but rather than stop him as usual, this one time he seemed bent on breaking free of his shackles, moving forward, then back, over and over… He was going to regret his choice of struggling this time. Terezi didn’t even start thrusting, instead, she took a step forward- Initially making all of her weight press down on his groin, before her other foot slammed down right next to him! Hips pushed closer to him in time to see him squeal and /push/ forward to try to get away from her, right against her cock.

His throat suddenly stretched open, as he’d accidentally bobbed his head right against the shaft! Gagging, gullet convulsing, and before he could pull back, head /held/ in place! Hips pushing forward, even more, letting him feel his neck bulge out with the shape of her girth, rolling around his inner walls. By the time he managed to pull his head back and press it to the wall, away from her claws, it was too late, she had bottomed all 14 inches of her cock inside of him, and her groin followed right after, only adding momentum to /smack/ his head against the wall. And then she thrust, rolling her hips back and slamming him against the hard surface, making his head bounce on it, his vision to get blurry, his nose mushed against, and the pressure on his groin only getting more intense, shifting her weight on her heel so she’d be crushing his cute little balls!

Tears rolled down his cheeks aimlessly, eyes rolled back with each hit, and body going limp as she started to cum once more, flooding his stomach with her seed, Terezi moaned out as she felt her seed squirt back directly around her groin this one time, hissing between grit teeth, and pulling back slowly. John wasn’t even conscious this time around, the violence of her thrusts having apparently made him pass out. What a joke he was, not only had he lost consciousness from her thrusts but, she could feel against the bottom of her foot, a string of his own seed. Cumming from this? Tsk, she’d have to punish him the next day. Maybe since she’d filled him up during the night, there’d be no breakfast for him.

 

* * *

 

**Day thirteen.**

Almost two weeks already, and the boy didn’t even struggle anymore. Terezi couldn’t tell if he didn’t dare in fear she’d fuck him unconscious like that one night a while ago, or maybe he’d gotten used to it. With the blindfold she’d gotten for him to match the ring gag, she really couldn’t tell what was going on through his mind. All she knew is that every day, she had a hungry little slut in a cell that stuck his tongue out of his mouth and waited to get a fat cock right down his throat. Today was no different, the moment the sound of the metal door creaking open woke him up, and John perked at it, a string of drool rolled down the side of his chin. He hadn’t had a bath in all this time, and he reeked of her musk, no inch of his body was left uncovered. All he was was a cute toy for her to enjoy, and yet…

And yet she felt there was something missing. A hand stroked through his hair, feeling the dried spunk smear against her scales, wiping it off on the side of the wall. Yeah, this was one quality slut, perhaps that’s what she had to do. Her cock tapped on top of his eager tongue, and he immediately started to lick gently along the tip. She had not noticed when he’d started doing it, but for a while now, this was all it took. A taste, a whiff of her cock, and his own useless, soft length began twitching and dribbling down on his balls. He just got more and more pathetic every day.

 

* * *

 

**Day twenty-one.**

The Lizard girl couldn’t hold back her laughter. As always, she’d come to his cell, only to find the door open, and a line of other three of her guard pals waiting to use him. She couldn’t smell what was going on in there at this point, it was just an obscene mixture of cum and arousal, no shape or form to it, but by what the others were saying, a certain someone had knotted his mouth and they were waiting for it to go down. At least he wouldn’t be able to complain how he wasn’t well fed, there was no waking minute his gullet wasn’t occupied, and sometimes by two cocks at the same time! The girl ahead of her on the line muttered something about his ass. Yeah, the boy had a nice rear didn’t he? With his shorts torn for easy access back then. They totally should give it a try, his mouth and throat were getting repetitive, as cute as his gagging was. Maybe take the chance to wash all that cum off him.

 

* * *

 

**Day sixty.**

Terezi grumbled from the ground, rubbing her back. She should’ve been smelling where she stepped, the puddle of cum on the floor having made her trip right down on the floor. Now her thighs were soaked in the stuff as well! Having the boy set up in the restroom of the Guard’s quarters tended to get messy, the floor so easily to slip in when it got soaked after all! Suspended from the ceiling, they made sure to clean him out every few days, and give him a nice hose-based shower every couple other. She hadn’t heard him complain at all since they’d moved him off his cell. One chain at his wrists, the other around his neck, he was forced to stay bent over and on his tip-toes. Whenever he passed out or he got tired, it was cute to hear him gag and squeak as the chain yanked on his neck, the one at his shackles always making sure he wouldn’t actually choke, just feel the tight yanking. He was a good toy.

 

“OK4Y, V3RY FUNNY GUYS, WH1CH ON3 OF YOU FORGOT TO PUT H1S PLUG B4CK ON?”

 

* * *

 

**Day one-hundred eleven.**

The program to reduce other inmates’ stress in the prison had been quite a success! Moving the boy out of the restroom and placing him in the public courtyard was an excellent idea. Morale increased, everyone had something to look forward to, and the Guards and other Prisoners had found something to look forward to every day! Every friend of Terezi, and herself included, waited expectantly to have their shifts patrolling the streets or being at the gate to end, just so they could return to the quarters and the adjacent prison. Most of his restraints had been removed, the only thing keeping him there being the chain on his neck, connected to a metal post in the middle of the courtyard. It was just a formality, however, as he evidently didn’t want to leave. His bright blue eyes glazed over every time someone undressed in front of him. It made him salivate immediately, and sometimes made him cum on the spot just from the sight. Whenever that failed, however, the scent and taste was a sure way to trigger his climax.

Some just let the boy do his thing, eagerly downing every inch or licking dexterously wherever he could. Others decided to take matters in their own hands and plow him right into the ground. Some didn’t even fuck him, rather, they spanked him or smacked him around. And every single time, even if he ended with tears streaming down his cheeks, he made sure to thank them eagerly. Such a wonderful stress relief toy.

 

* * *

 

**Day ???**

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #22: Stress Relief.


	32. Sticky Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat stays in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Unusual Semen, Stickiness, Coiling, Bondage, Wrapping, Breathplay, Orgasm Denial, Noncon, Permanency, Cock Warming, Underwater Sex.

Yeah, screw getting out! It’s not like he’s in any hurry to get to the tower, right? He can just enjoy himself for one god damn time. Besides, the best plans a leader comes up with are in a relaxed environment, and with time to think about it! Not rushed and on the spot. Maybe Dave and the others were right, maybe he should just go with the flow, stop worrying too much, and enjoy things for what they were. Keeping a pessimistic and angry attitude about things wouldn’t get him anywhere, as much as he wanted to scream at his Past Self to just shove John towards the door and stop with the dramatic timing. Or maybe back then, too, he should’ve not been complaining, it was his rant that had distracted them from the sight of that tentacular monstrosity coming down on the Genesis Frog. Fuck, in the end this might as well be his fault, like always, god dammit.

Karkat closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind away from those places. Otherwise he’d end up insulting his past self once again, rather than relish in the fact his present self was having a great time! The amount of fishes swimming around him seemed to have diminished, with only the occasional graze against his arms or legs, one of them insistently swimming at his feet for some reason? Grumbling under his throat, Karkat opened an eye, looking down to see what scaled freak was tapping his leg… Only to find what looked like algae hooked around it? Ew, he thought those were only in the ocean, but apparently, he was wrong. Tugging his leg back and reaching with one hand, the boy gave the viscous green thing a firm tug, trying to get it off his leg- Only to find it quite stuck to his skin! Almost like glue…

 

“WHAT THE FRESH HELL IS THIS?”

 

As soon as he finished talking, another piece of kelp darted to his other ankle, wrapping around it as well. It was only then he realised this wasn’t just a plant, but by this point, it was way, way too late. The plants retracted, and his body was submerged entirely underwater! The river deep enough to not let him see the bottom even while underwater, cheeks puffed out and bubbles of air constantly escaping his nostrils and lips- At this rate he was going to drown! Almost like tendrils, the sticky alage ran up along his thighs and under the shredded remains of his clothes, hooking around some of the holes, easily breaking the fabric apart and letting it flow free off his body towards the very bottom of the river! Even the bandage around his arm was undone, leaving every inch of his soft grey body exposed. Not for long however.

Beyond the plant mass, Karkat managed to spot something or- Someone, a feminine figure. Slender, pale, eyes glazed over as she stared at him with a bright smirk on her lips. There was something awkwardly familiar about her, something he couldn’t quite remember, the athletic form, narrow hips and small chest, it reminded him of…

Meenah. That was it- She was exactly like Meenah! She lacked her horns of course, and the way her hair was entirely composed of kelp rather than having her usual enormous pigtails behind her had confused him, but he’d recognise her nose and the sharp, shark-like teeth anywhere! That woman before, Porrim, she was more Troll, but still the pale skin without any luminescence had confused him. Now Meenah in this state, was this place full of modified versions of people they knew? It’s not like this revelation mattered anymore, not when most of his arms and legs were coiled in sticky algae. They clung to him and dragged him right in front of her, the surface seeming so far away from his position, his eyes half-lidded as the oxygen started to become less and less abundant, feeling the urge of taking a deep breath building up in him…

This was the end, the woman in front of him smirking at his demise, waiting for the moment he gasped for air and only got his lungs full of water, he knew it. And yet, he was wrong. Dragged up closer and closer to her, eventually his chest met up with Meenah’s, the mane of sticky kelp hair wrapping around his back to keep him stuck against her body, and finally… Her lips meeting with his. Her tongue shared the same properties as the algae, sticky, long, flexible, but noticeably thicker! It coiled around his own and dipped down at the back of his throat! Staying there with a few squirms, making sure to keep his mouth and gullet wide spread for her, when suddenly she… Breathed.

A puff of oxygen filled his mouth, and slid down his throat, causing him to cough quickly, all the air that was already in him leaving him, and another breath filling his lungs back up. Eyes wide as the girl kept the oxygen running, filtering it somehow he supposed, and then letting it pass into him. His eyes watered at the strange sensation, having someone do the breathing for him, but he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate it! The scent of her breath, the taste of her saliva, it helped soothe his nerves, it let him know he wasn’t going to drown at the very least.

Whether she was going to let him go, however, that was another thing entirely. Each passing moment, every shared breath, each beat of his heart, he saw everything around him being obscured, algae surrounding the two of them as if coiling them in an embrace. The ones around his ankles and arms pulled forward, ensuring his arms and legs were wrapped around her body, clinging close to her, her own arms ruffling through the back of his hair and along his sensitive horns, feeling the rumble of a purr vibrate from his throat and up along her tongue.

It was only then that she started to get noticeably aroused, Karakat would be able to feel it very well. A plump shaft stiffening between her legs, and up along the underside of his own, wedging itself between his buttocks. Smaller than the Dolorosa’s for sure, but it had to be a good foot long or so. The kelp flowed down beneath her, between her legs, and wrapped around it, not adding to the girth but giving it a sticky, rougher surface. Another few strands of them quickly began tickling his junk, encasing his bulge entirely and /tightening/ like a cocoon around it, obscuring the sight of his length and his balls, pressing excruciatingly hard, as if to not let him cum at all.

There was no use struggling at all, with his arms and legs covered this way, he might as well be her puppet. They stuck everywhere they touched, wrapped around his neck, her tongue stuck down his throat, keeping his arms and legs fixed to her, and even draping themselves along the sides of his buttocks so they could /yank/ them and spread them right open! His tight little pucker meeting the cold flow of the water around them, and soon, the thick tip of the girl’s cock pressing against it.

Much like the way she’d dragged him down underwater, wrapped around him, the entrance to his ass was incredibly slow and relaxed as well. The tip slowly forced him open, parting his walls and leaving him quivering and cooing against the girl, breathing intensifying to meet the demands of his increasingly aroused body. She didn’t want him passing out on her after all. One inch managed to pop right in, then a second one, her hips not even moving, instead dragging his body downward, inch after inch, feeling the ways his body tried to squirm and pull back when the head got past the snug sphincter, or how he squeaked and his shaft pulsed when she pressed up riiiight along his prostate! The urge to cum building up, but never going past the edge, whenever he felt a pulse that might mark the beginning of his orgasm, the coils of her algae squeezed further down on the base of his cock, keeping him at the very edge, shuddering, panting and breathing in more and more of her breath, her essence.

Half-way in, she didn’t thrust, she didn’t slow down, she just tightened her grip on him and made him descend closer and closer to her crotch. Every inch became more difficult to press inside, his belly bulging with her size, the sticky surface clinging to his inner walls, tugging on his prostate, at the very rim of his ass, wiggling and spreading him out to try and make it easier to fit inside! It took a couple more minutes, although for Karkat it might have felt like way longer, until his plush rear finally made contact with her groin. Smooshed against her thighs, sticking together with her glue-like stickiness, just in time to let him feel her cock pulse and throb inside. Algae along her shaft wiggling more harshly around herself, around his insides, and sprays of /thick/ cum spurting into his body! It clogged up his guts, filling him up and clinging to his walls, forcing his belly to swell outwards against her. His eyes rolled back, and his hips shaking quickly, he really felt in dire need of release, but she just wouldn’t loosen her coils.

And now that she had finished stuffing him full of his seed, bulging him out… He began to wonder if she could loosen them. Even her tongue was stuck to his throat, let alone the fat cock lodged in him, only pulsing and wigging a bit thanks to the cover she’d given him. The cocoon around his shaft sealed that tip completely and left him permanently unable to orgasm. Fixed to the bottom of the river with her, a cock warmer for her to cum into any time she wanted, keeping him conscious with her breathing for the boy. And so deep into the water, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere… Would anyone even be remotely capable of finding him now?

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #18: Underwater Cock warmer.


	33. The Cabin In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds the place he's been told about.

Yeah fuck the water. It’s fun for the first few minutes, then things just get cold, and besides… Laying on his back looking up at the sky, Karkat can see what looks like storm clouds forming in the distance. Dark, a fuzzy curtain of mist in front hinting it might already be raining further ahead. It’s not like getting even wetter outside of the water is any issue, but he’s already concerned about catching a cold, being caught in the middle of a storm would only make matters worse! Slowly, waving on the surface of the water, he dragged himself over to the edge of the river and lazily flopped out of the water! Sitting up with a huff, and slowly, eventually standing back up. He’d captchalogue his shirt off for the time being, the weight of the water would do nothing more than slow him down now that he was out, shaking himself like a dog, hair flinging water everywhere and fluffing outwards.

The Dolorosa… Porrim, had mentioned about a cabin further ahead, with a friend that could help him reach the tower. The Queen’s Spire she’d called it right? Great, they’d have to deal with a Queen. The Black Queen maybe? He should hurry up a little, get all of this nonsense done with as soon as possible, and hopefully relax in their newly made Universe without the need of being cast into another adventure.

 

* * *

 

 

Well that was certainly as easy as he’d been told! Following along the river, eventually he came across a little clearing next to it! Tree stumps around the area, hinting to the fact whoever lived here chopped the wood to make their house, and an imposingly large cabin standing in the middle of the clearing! Logs set up as the walls, with support frames and a roof, an almost depleted pile of wood next to the house, and a pair of posts with a string connecting them with a large piece of fabric hanging from it! Whoever lived here, judging by the dimensions of the door, had to be as tall as the Rainbowdrinker before, or perhaps even bigger… The thought made his heart race momentarily, before shaking his head, deciding it’d be a good idea to put his sweatpants and sweater out to dry on the string. Hanging them there and leaving him in nothing other than his tattered, wet boxers, before heading towards the door of the cabin.

Yeah, it was meant for someone clearly much taller than him, pushing it open slowly, finding it to be unlocked. A chair and a table, a chimney to the side to warm the place up, a large bed, he had to say it was quite impressive that someone had built all of this by themselves in the middle of the woods! In Troll society, all Hive-building is made by the Drones, so the Trolls just need to design their living space, and while some wanting to make their own hives isn’t unheard of, it’s hard work and quite rare as far as he knows.

No one home, however, Karkat began to check the place a bit more in-depth. Just out of sheer curiosity! Cupboards with some spices, salt, some cured meat… Kitchen tools that matched the overall size of everything else around him… A few drawers with nothing of note, and finally, the closet. The closet was curious to say the least, a few rags hung from the top, but at the bottom, neatly folded, there were clothes of his size! He reached down to pick them up and check a few of them, all of them apparently feminine. Skirts, panties, silk dresses, rainbow-colored stockings... They couldn’t be from the owner at all, he thought, wondering for a moment what-

Clunk. He hadn’t noticed the sound of steps until logs were dropped down right outside the cabin! The noise making the boy dart nervously backwards, staring at the door as it slowly opened, to reveal a quite confused looking girl! She was tall, awfully so. Easily 10 feet, with dark skin and intricate tattoos running down the entirety of her arms and legs, on her belly, making her defined 6-pack stand out even more! Strong, powerful arms and thighs, only a piece of fabric wrapped around her hips covering her body up, leaving her large chest, broad shoulders and her feet totally exposed to the air. Her skin glistened brightly with sweat, and a strong, nearly intoxicating scent wafted towards him already… He could see her long, dark mane flowing down her back, the matted bushes of hair under each armpit, and a hint of more hair beneath the fabric ascending lightly along her belly! Unkempt, musky, imposing, with a broad axe over her shoulder and looming over him, she was… She was…

 

“oh my gosh, youre adorable! :D what are you doing here? with just underwear on and checking out those cute clothes… :Q”

“J… JADE? OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.”

“! and you know my name too! are you a little thief?”

“NO, NO, JUST LET ME EXPLAIN.”

 

* * *

 

 

“oooh! so dolo sent you over! that still doesnt explain why you were checking out those clothes :p”

 

The Amazoness did have a point. He’d been caught red-handed rummaging through her stuff, but… It was just curiosity, nothing more! The fact she’d seen him taking out cute clothes rather than, say, checking out the beef jerky in the cupboards, was mere coincidence!

 

“SHOOSH, HARLEY, THERE WAS NO ONE AROUND SO I WANTED TO SEE IF THERE WAS SOMETHING TO ENTERTAIN MYSELF WITH UNTIL YOU… CAME BACK I SUPPOSE.”

“not harley, its english! jade english, you silly!”

“HUH.”

“either way, if you want to get to the queens spire, we should really go there already! theres a storm coming and when the water starts to pour ill have to get back here and get warm and cozy… hmm, im going to go take a dip in the river to wash myself off, i just finished off getting some wood to cook and warm the place up and im a complete mess! hehe… maybe you should put those clothes on before we head out”

“WHAT? THERE’S NO WAY…”

“the clothes out there are yours right? theyre drenched, they wont dry in time before the storm comes! i always keep them around in case a cutie comes by and needs a change, and youd look greeeat in them ;p”

“… THAT'S FAIR, I GUESS IT’D BE… BETTER THAN GOING OUT NEARLY NAKED. BUT THEY'RE VERY...”

"hmmm?"

"YOU KNOW."

"perfect for you?"

"NO-"

"adorable?"

"NO."

"comfy and niiiiice?"

"FINE, OKAY! IF YOU INSIST LIKE THAT I'LL PUT THEM ON THEN! HAPPY?"

“:D great! okay ill be back in a second and then i can carry you there and guide you to the place!”

 

She smiled brightly, snickering giddily to herself, and already turning around, ready to take a quick dip in the river before showing Karkat where to go, before he called out for her one last time.

 

“WAIT.”

“hmm? :?”

 

**[> Karkat: Nothing, just hurry up, let's go.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18438391) **

**[> Karkat: Stay for a while, let the storm pass.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18441583) **


	34. Alternate Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave pays for Porrim's services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Kink, Cum Inflation, All-The-Way-Through, Fingering, Fisting, Gaping, Roughness, Masochism, Cock Worship, Ball Worship, Foreskin Worship, Piercings.

“i cant believe youre telling me to whore myself out for this trip and i cant believe im actually considering it”

“Who+ring yo+urself o+ut? That takes so+me mo+re co+mmitment, this is just a o+ne time thing~.”

“i mean first the cat girl in the woods pining me down now this like what the fucks up with this place is everyone just horny and pent up and they need to go after the shades boy or what”

“As a matter o+f fact, I’d say mo+st peo+ple aro+und are indeed ho+rny and pent up. Yo+u’re no+t fro+m aro+und here, right? The Queen arrived and usurped the o+ld Demo+n Lo+rd many centuries ago+. Under her reign, everyo+ne has slo+wly beco+me no+t just co+mfo+rtable, but bo+rderline o+bsessed with sex at times. No+t that I blame them~.”

“okay hold on a fucking second a queen a demon lord whats this monster girl encyclopedia bullshit wasnt the setting in those books literally that with the perverted echidna taking over and making everything perverted i never really those things too in depth- did the fucking horrorterrors start reading hentai and thought it would be a good idea to send us to some warped sexy world for funsies what the fuck blorgloth”

“That’s eno+ugh, lo+rd… I have no+ idea what yo+u’re talking abo+ut o+r who+ this ‘Blo+rglo+th’ is, and my request still stands. Ho+w are yo+u go+ing to+ pay fo+r my services, Dave?”

“alright fine just tell me what to do”

 

* * *

 

 

Porrim was honestly impressed, not just how easy the boy had been to convince, but also how the hardest thing to make him do had been removing his shades! Undressing so she could see that lovely pale skin, run her hands down his back and tease his perky little nipples? No problem. Making him lift her skirt up while she sat down, and start groping and teasing the enormous, uncut green shaft she sported? Easy. But taking those shades off so she could see his eyes, he’d nearly walked away from her at that request! What an eccentric boy he was, but now everything was in the right spot. Her sitting against a tree, legs spread right open. Him, on his knees, face buried underneath her cock, letting it gently drape over his face and dribble pre against his hair, nose wedged between the base of her length and the fat balls underneath, slobbering and slurping against the sides of her testes insistently, almost as if he wanted to try and fit one of those monsters in his mouth!

That’d be a hard task, however, just one of her balls was bigger than one of his fists, he could quite literally use it as a pillow to rest on! But it seems he still enjoyed to give her balls a nice layer of spit, leaving them glistening, dragging his tongue over every inch he could reach, around along the sides, lifting the underside to let them plop on his forehead, basking in the strong heat radiating from her. Soon, however, he began to move up. Lips kissing at every little vein and bump of her base, before meeting with a hard ridge- A gold piercing going through the underside. He stayed there for an extra moment, to flick the sensitive, stretched skin gently, and then moved up, to the next step of this Jacob’s Ladder, and working up to the very tip.

Thick foreskin covered it, two or three extra inches added to her length just from that fleshy cover! Left hand reaching to squeeze at her length and drag a thumb along the underside, toying with the metal bars, and yanking the skin back ever so slightly, he let his tongue dip right in. Squirming, grinding along the inner walls and searching for her tip, built-up pre from her arousal squirting out now that it had a place to escape from, squirting into his mouth and right down his gullet! Lips meeting the foreskin as if it were another pair, making out with the head of her cock, reaching down with his tongue to allow the flat, slimy surface to drag along the small opening of her urethra. It was no wonder Porrim was getting more and more aroused by the second, 8 plump, soft inches expanding to double digits immediately, and threatening to break the record the cat girl’s package before had set, skin pulling back to reveal the green tinted head of her cock, just partially, and tugging onto each and every one of her piercings as well, leaving them more marked the harder she got.

She wasn’t the only one getting aroused, though. It seems all this grinding and rubbing his face against her had gotten the boy worked up as well! Little prick twitching underneath, his hips rocking back and forth against the air, begging for some friction… Porrim decided to help him, but not with his dick. Oh no, she had to open him up and train that cute perky rear if she was going to fit in, so since he was already rolling his hips, what better way to help than press her middle finger right against his entrance? She was merciless, one second his back arched in surprise at the feeling of his ass being prodded, the next she was harshly /forcing/ her finger right past and into him! No time to adjust, no gentleness, just the harsh friction of her plowing that finger down to the very base, and sliding it back, making sure to press down on his walls to find his prostate, and /push/ forward again as soon as most of her finger was out again!

This is why she wanted him to wear no shades- Those adorable red eyes widening, looking up at her almost desperately. She couldn’t tell if he wanted her to slow down, or to fill him more, and it made a heat build up in the pit of her stomach. Teeth digging down on her lower lip, sweat beading down her sculpted body, making the skin shine pleasantly, soon enough her index began to squeeze and roll around with her middle! Waiting to pull all the way out before /forcing/ the two together, spreading that cute rear right open and making his teeth grit- Nearly biting on her cock, visibly in shock. After all, this woman was nearly twice the size of most humans Dave knew, which means those rough hands, too, were extra-large… Those two fingers alone felt bigger than any dildo he’s ever used, it stretched him out wide open, and /pounded/ right down to the very knuckles in a few seconds! Gasping for air, dick throbbing even more, she stayed there for a second, putting pressure down on his prostate, before sliding out gently once more…

And prodding again with three fingers this time. He shook his head a little, panting, looking at her with bright, pleading eyes, but all Porrim did was smirk down at the boy. Cock as stiff as it’d go, a threatening 20 inches, with a gold piercing every two of them, stretching the skin, but with enough that even in this state the foreskin hadn’t pulled back entirely, just exposing the first one or two inches of her cock tip! Hand down at the base, keeping it up against her chest so he could continue lapping at the underside, fingers /twisting/ around inside of him to screw their way right inside the boy, roughly opening up that snug passage, gaping him right open with nothing more than her fingers! Eyes rolled back, drool down his chin, this had to be oh so very intense for Dave…

 

“Co+me o+n, ho+w are yo+u go+ing to+ take my co+ck if yo+u’re already like this with just three fingers~?”

 

If there was at least some lubrication it’d be much easier, but the only lube he was getting was the moisture of her slick skin, the bit of sweat rolling down her arms, rough fingers scraping his insides, making them /burn/ from the stretching and constant pounding back and forth, so aggressive the pain from her behind was numbed rather than getting worse after a few moments! Of course that was just with three fingers- The moment her pinky tried to join in as well and he felt her hand /surge/ forward right down to the very last knuckle, curling all four fingers inside of him and making sure to yank his poor sphincter sideways in such a violent way, he started to squeak and hiss between his teeth! The hand holding her cock up moved to his head instead, seeing as he wasn’t doing what he wanted, and instead forcing him forward, mushing his face right down against her balls once again.

Keeping him there, letting his saliva leave them all slick and shiny, letting him /bite/ down on the tough skin to muffle the adorable noises he was letting out, not minding a bit of pain. She was an Ogre, there was no way those puny teeth of his would leave a scratch on her, as insistent as he was on gagging himself on the plump orbs to not make any further noise! And as dry as he was, with no lube, with nothing to aid him, Porrim had to say she was impressed! At how pliable his ass was, and how strangely slick his insides felt after a few minutes of grinding back and forth. There was no blood, for sure, and it didn’t feel he’d had someone cum in him before. Almost as if he were producing his own natural lubrication to aid the process. What a slutty rear, she’d love to see it all oiled up and swallowing every inch of her cock…

But as it stands right now, what she wanted to do was make it swallow every inch of her fist! /Twisting/ her fingers to make sure he wasn’t just stretched horizontally, making him gasp out and groan loudly, thumb pressing at the bottom of her palm, and slowly  pressing all five finger tips together- Forward inside of him, squirming, shaking up and down, pressing along his prostate, using all the strength she could muster to inch her way in more and more- Until finally, after an excruciating /last/ push, that tight rim pressed past her knuckles. It was all downhill from there, and Dave’d feel it, his abused entrance suddenly /closing/ and tightening down the rest of her hand to her wrist! Fist balling up inside of him, leaving it like a solid sphere lodged in his ass. He was panting, sweating from head to toe, still shyly eyeing up at her, with a bump in his belly from the sheer size of her fist pressing down, and with his cock throbbing wildly.

He was such a good boy. He deserved a reward. Her fist /tugged/ back, not bothering to unclench, making it so it widened soon and yanked at his entrance from the inside! Stretching him out, and before it could slip out, /punching/ forward almost violently! Slamming down against his guts and right on his prostate, Dave’s breath was knocked out from the sheer force, gagging against the ground and beginning to shake and pulsate around her! She kept twisting her arm and slamming her fist down in him, again and again, assaulting his prostate with the enormous fist. Pain from the rough thrusts, the friction, mixing with sparks of pleasure from having his prostate squeezed /flat/, a rush of masochistic delight that made Dave moan out with his eyes rolled back into his skull, toes spread out and legs stretching out, feeling his insides clamp even harder around her and that little prick of his spraying his load down all over the floor! White pearly strings coming from his tip, a few dollops afterwards, milked dry from her fist battering his insides.

Satisfied with her work, Porrim began to yank back, harder this time, not stopping to thrust forward again, and feeling his sphincter try to cling to her hand! Not unclenching her fist at all, letting it /stretch/ him out on the way out, and finally /popping/ out of his rear with a loud squelch! Ass trying to close, gaping right open and winking up at her, his face down on the floor, rear still raised, hot, bruised, nearly broken… Obviously she wasn’t done yet however, the sight of him in such a state made her purr, moving around, knees on either side of his legs- And mounting right over his body! Her long mane of hair came down next to his face, chest grinding down along his back, and hot breath washing over him, a bright smirk on her lips.

 

“That was fun~. I want to+ get o+ff to+o+, but I pressume yo+ur ass wo+n’t be up to+ the task. Being po+unded after such an abuse wo+ld be to+o+ much fo+r yo+u wo+uldn’t it? Do+n’t yo+u wo+rry, I’m ho+rny, but I’m no+t a co+mplete mo+nster~. I’ll just give yo+u so+mething to+ so+o+the it…”

 

Something warm and creamy to make his insides feel better. A chuckle left her, eyes closed for a moment, and her hands came down on her cock, one at the base, the other at the tip. Lining it up with that gaping entrance, and /squeezing/ it there with absolutely no problem at all! He was so stretched his ass hardly even clamped down around her, rocking her hips forward so just the tip was in- Three or four inches lodged in his body, pre already dribbling inside of his walls, seeping deeper into him, when she started to tug on her piercings. Yank on each of them, stroke the underside of her cock, quickly bringing shocks and rushes of pleasure down her body while keeping herself buried in Dave. She’d spare fucking him this time, but she still wanted to use him as a receptacle to cum into- A little condom to fill up.

He seemed to notice what she was doing, because his eyes widened! Looking back at the Ogre looming over him. Such a bright smile, piercing eyes staring down at him, the slick stroking of her hand up and down that cock reminding him all the lubrication around it, all that shine and moisture, was all his saliva from before. A shudder ran down his spine, and then she moaned out- Body raising off of his, back arched, looking up at the darkening skies above them, before a /torrent/ of her seed gushed right into Dave. With just the wide tip blocking his entrance, it started to leak out and squirt around it messily in no time, thick globs of cum spraying out and getting everywhere, caking his buttocks and dribbling to the ground beneath, but a good deal of her load still poured inside! Gallon upon gallon, those enormous balls weren’t just for show, and Dave felt his slim belly round out and /swell/ with her sperm! Bloating him up until his belly was /squeezing/ down to the ground beneath, spunk bubbling up into his very stomach- And feeling a surge of it force its way up his throat! He couldn’t believe it, Dave’s airway filled up as pearly white cum filled up his sinuses and his cheeks, pouring out of his mouth and nose like a fountain, squirting all over his face and hair. It took Porrim over a minute to be done, just /popping/ the tip of her cock back out of him, leaving him there. Nails digging at the ground, still coughing up and spurting her seed out the other end, trying to find a gap to breathe in and gasp for air, belly beyond swollen, and his stretched ass trying to pour the rest of her load out.

 

“That was… That was quite amazing, Dave~. Mmmn… I’ll leave yo+u to+ rest no+w… Co+nsider my services paid fo+r, and… If yo+u think it better and decide no+t to+ head to+wards the Queen’s Spire, I’m always wandering this area. Yo+u kno+w where to+ find me if yo+u want to+ hire me again.”

 

The Ogre winked down at him teasingly, and before he could even try to answer, her foot came down on the back of his body- Squeezing his belly down on the floor and causing another surge of cum to spray from both ends! Eyes rolled back, face reddening, it was clear he wouldn’t be able to answer her in a while.

And so, she didn’t wait for him to answer. Just adjusted the rags she called clothing, and began to head off in search of a new cute boy or girl to hire her for safety.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18549262) **


	35. I Heard About Dave 'John', But This Is Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tries to escape the responsibilities of being an adult and doesn't pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Watersports, Hyper, Size Kink, Cum Inflation, Genital Torture, Piercings, Tattoos, Marking, Immobilisation, Objectification, Noncon, Excessive Cum, Pain, Roughness, Sensory Deprivation, Permanency.

There was no way, after that Sphinx girl pounced over him and then running through the woods, the last thing he wanted right now was to fuck again. Or, be fucked, as it seemed was more common around these places. He’d have rather taken his chance with the wolves- Okay no he lies, he really didn’t want to have to deal with wild beasts, no one wants to draw blood from a doggo, no matter how aggressive and ferocious said doggo is. Teeth grit, shoulders tense, the boy looked around for a few moments, and Porrim, impatient, began to tap the ground with her foot. She could tell the boy was hesitating, and she didn’t like that.

 

“So+?”

“uh… isnt there anything else you want maybe like i dunno i could stick an iou on your back and return when ive made some mad cash to share”

“Payment has to+ be o+n the spo+t, o+therwise, ho+w wo+uld I kno+w if yo+u’ll ever return aro+und here.”

“pinky promise”

“…”

“i really do not want to like have my ass busted by a hot green lady please and thank you”

 

Porrim squinted her eyes and took a step forward. She was open to negotiating the conditions of this arrangement, to tell him exactly what he had to do, or even at worst, lead him to the nearest town instead and making him work to get the money! But rather than talk to her, rather than try to pay for the protection she’d offered him, he took a step to the side, and immediately began to run away from her! She could handle many things, a rude client, someone who was hard to deal with, but what she hated the most was boys that thought they could just use her for protection and then run away without paying one way or another! No, she was going to take her payment, one way or another.

It had been an impulse, just the heat of the moment, the step she’d taken, it made him panic suddenly and break into a sprint. Surely he could stop and return to her, try to reason with her- But the second he tilted his head back and saw the Ogre rushing towards him, wielding a thick tree branch as a club? Yeah there was absolutely no way she wasn’t going to beat him to near death and fuck him in the ass if he came back to her. His only chance was to outrun her- He had the advantage on that! Smaller than her, flash-stepping, there was no way she could run more than he could!

Bonk.

 

* * *

 

 

That fucking hurt. He was faster than the woman for sure, but he wasn’t faster than a spinning tree branch being thrown at the back of his head with her brute strength. It seems the boy had been knocked out, and only now did he start to wake up from the whole ordeal! His body felt incredibly sore, strangely… Bent over? A burning sensation on his groin, chest and belly button… His arms and legs were unable to move an inch, his sight restricted by what he assumed was a blindfold, and a spider gag in his mouth, keeping his lips and jaw yanked right open, and a band at the underside pinning his tongue out from it, unable to restrict or stop anything from entering his mouth. He could hear the woman breathing nearby, chuckling.

 

“Already awake, Dave? Go+o+d, let me help yo+u with that.”

 

A tug downwards, and the blindfold was gone, vision blurry for the briefest of moments, adjusting to the dim lighting of the room they were in before seeing exactly what had happened. They were in some bathroom, tiled floors unclean as one’d expect, graffiti'd stalls… And a missing wall-mounted urinal. In its place, the boy had been set up, upside-down and bent over so that his perky rear would just out right above his head! He’d been placed through the wall somehow, leaving his arms and legs encased and unable to move keeping his head looking up and open to service anyone who came by, and his ass accessible and over his face, so that if anyone used him it’d all drip down to his open mouth. And that wasn’t the worst of it…

On his cheeks there was writing. Marker or tattoo, he wasn’t sure, and he really hoped the former. It mentioned how using his mouth was completely free, but his ass was 5 Copper Coins to use. Whore, Slut, Defaulter, written down the rest of his body. On his nipples, belly button, and even at the underside of his cock, there were piercings now, only able to deduce about the nipple ones by the sensation, since part of his torso was trapped behind the wall. The one at his cock burnt specially, as the ring there was connected to his belly button piercing through a very short chain! If he managed to pull away and stop bending over, or if he got soft, the piercings would /yank/ at his junk painfully…

There was a panicked look on his eyes, looking up at the woman in disbelief, trying to say something through his Gag! But nothing came, just a few useless whines that made her laugh. She’d gotten naked already, an enormous 20 inch, uncut shaft throbbing up against her chest, both of her hands busy stroking it slowly. The underside had a Jacob’s Ladder, telling Dave where she’d gotten the idea for piercing his cock as well, only feeling his shaft /twitch/ and tug on the chain ever so gently- It was weird, it almost felt as if those rings had been there for a while already, they made him more sensitive, but there was no ache from the wound still healing… That’s all he got to see, as soon enough, Porrim leaned down to tie the blindfold back around his eyes.

 

“This is what happens when naughty bo+ys run away witho+ut paying a humble wo+rker like me. Yo+u co+uld’ve given me so+me head and I might’ve been satisfied, but instead, I am go+ing to+ keep yo+u here. Yo+u will make every single go+ld piece I deserve as a payment by letting every rando+ in the city have their way with yo+ur ass o+ver and o+ver, replacing this urinal in the pro+cess. Do+ yo+u understand?”

 

Dave shook his head, more whines and groans escaping him, apparently not wanting to cooperate in such an ordeal. Couldn’t she have just taken his ass? If she was content with a blowjob instead of money, this made absolutely no sense! He knew this was just an excuse to keep him bound up here and used by everyone and their mother, and a little streak of tears began to soak the blindfold, rolling down his forehead and into his hair. Porrim almost took pity on him- Almost. But then, that inviting mouth of his just seemed too good to pass up on. She let that fat length hover above it, and lined up the tip with it, pressing at the very edge of the spider gag. It didn’t budge, not for something as thick as her, but it firmly planted the cockhead past his lips! Just the perfect spot for her to lean back and sigh, relaxing.

 

“O+h, o+f co+urse, being a wall urinal is mo+re than purely co+smetic. When yo+u do+n’t have yo+ur ass stuffed with co+ck, I expect yo+u to+ be keeping yo+ur mo+uth wide o+pen fo+r anyo+ne who+ wants to+ relieve themselves~.”

 

It came suddenly, at first a bitter, savory trickle spraying at the back of his throat, soon his mouth began to fill up at an alarming rate. It was a strong taste, and an even stronger scent, Dave squealed and tried to yank his head away from her, but there was no way to avoid this. His mouth filled to capacity with her urine in mere seconds, the golden fluid soaking every one of his tastebuds and forcing itself down his gullet- With his mouth obstructed with her cock, only a little bit of it squirted back, and most of it could only go right down. Throat bulging as he took large gulps, backing up with loud gags and coughs that made it spray back out of his mouth and his nose, leaving his face a complete and utter mess, the woman just happily emptying her bladder right up inside of him.

When she was done and pulled back, Dave still had his mouth half-full with it. He didn’t want to swallow it, but without the pressure to force it out, his cheeks alone and his breath was just too weak to even make it go away. He swallowed it, along with his pride, letting it go right down into his stomach with the rest of it, the scent imprinted in his mind, taste still lingering at the back of his throat, coming back up with each gasp of air he took. What a bad toilet he was, his first stream to take, and so much of it had squirted back to her and dribbled to the floor! She was far from done with him just yet though, next was the main course…

She hardly had to shift positions, keeping his head and ass so close had been a genius idea! Just a few inches above, and she was already grinding and bumping the /fat/ tip of her cock right against his entrance! Slick with her urine and some saliva, it only took a few seconds of insistent /pushing/ forward until she felt the tight ring of muscle giving in to her girth! Dave kept on retching and gagging at the taste burning at the back of his throat, with the added occasionally squeal and sob, ass slowly beginning to part wide open for that enormous thing! It was thicker than one of his fists, by a wide margin, and it felt like it was tearing his ass apart from just forcing its way into him!

He was oh so tight and warm wrapped around her like an adorable little onahole, the Ogre took a step forward with a low grunt, and felt the shaft /surge/ in him even further! Slamming deeper inside, grinding along his prostate and causing his belly to /bulge/ outwards, making the piercing on his belly button shift and give a sharp yank to the tip of his cock, subsequently making it throb, his rear clench around her, and a spray of his own seed begin to dribble and roll from his tip down on his belly and his face beneath! Immediately after, his cock began to soften, tugging back more and more on that piercing, leaving a painful ache on the tip of his cock, forcing it to stay erect, stretched out, while his rear kept clamping around the way-too-wide length inside.

She hadn’t even managed to push in half of it, not nearly close, but the sobs of despair, the way he yelped in pain at the devious way she’d pierced his cock and belly button, it made her hotter than anything had in quite a long time! Grunting and stroking the base of her cock, she decided this was enough for her, and enough for his first use. Throwing her head back, breathing getting heavier, soon enough she gave one last /forceful/ push down on his prostate, and her cock burst with a flood of cum deep inside! The part of his abdomen that was exposed and out of the wall started to swell immediately, and the bigger it got, the /harder/ it tugged on his cock! A numbing sensation spreading from it from the rough treatment, eyes rolled behind his blindfold as he whined and gasped for air, not letting him fill up much more before she /pulled/ back out. Popping the shaft out of his rear, leaving it a gaping, cum drooling mess, the rest of her load spilling over his body and down on the floor. Gush after gush of spunk came from his wide ass in globs, right into his gagged-open mouth, forcing him to taste her, and washing it right down with even more spunk! Straight out of the tap, forcing him to swallow as much as his stomach could handle.

His body shook on its suspended position, having to swallow down her load to not choke on it, and hearing the steps of the Ogre woman as she began to walk away from him. Leaning against the wall, sighing lowly, and waiting for him to recover just a little bit, at least enough that he’d start to pay attention back to her words.

 

“No+t bad fo+r yo+ur first time, but there’s a lo+t to+ impro+ve o+n yo+u. Do+n’t wo+rry~. When I’m do+ne with yo+u, yo+u will lo+ve being a to+ilet so+ much yo+u will want to+ keep making mo+ney fo+r me~.”

 

Ass stretched to its limits, stomach filled with spunk and piss, his entire body reeking of her bodily fluids, and no hope for him to escape this predicament… He didn’t want to become a toilet. But with her supervising him from the side, and many more clients ahead… He didn’t doubt it.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #19: Toilet Whore.


	36. Kitten's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Foreplay, Non-Penetrative sex, Thigh-fucking, Coiling, Encasement, Teasing, Excessive Fluids, Over-stimulation, Uppity, Nipple-Play, Orgasm Denial.

“Y…”

“Mhmmmm~? :3c”

“Y-You’re crazy if you think this is all it takes to bring Rose Lalonde down.”

“Aaah, an uppity kitten aren’t you? Well I might be just a tad crazy indeed! Do I have to convince you~?”

 

Rose grit her teeth, it was hard- It was really hard to resist Jasprose’s advances. Her sultry tone, her tendrils grinding against her thighs through the fabric, soon she let go off her hands just so she could reach down and /grope/ at her chest, even if it gave a chance to try and push her back, she seemed confident enough to only hold the girl by her breasts! It surprisingly worked, claws sneaking beyond the robe to brush against bare skin, flicking along her perky nipples and cupping them in her hands, usually she’d have smacked the cat right off her, but her arms and legs felt too weak to properly fight back. All she could do was show dominance- Show that even if she had the obvious physical advantage, the Human wasn’t going to give up mentally!

Jasprose didn’t seem to care much however. She was enchanted by the way those soft breasts felt under her fingertips, purring and cooing out, while that tendril-like tongue /darted/ forward to Rose’s neck! Wrapping around it and giving it a squeeze, yanking her back and closer, almost using it like some sort of slimy leash. Saliva drooling down her skin and soaking into the black fabric, left hand finally leaving her chest to wander down her body, undoing her clothes in the process, making them open up for her. The entire front of her body was now exposed for everyone to see, and the tendrils only had to dip along the sides of her hips to reach her, what felt like a dozen of rough, squirming, slimy tentacles swarming her groin and her thighs, slipping between them to rock back and forth, merely /pressing/ to her folds and letting the rippling cilia on the surface flick at her clitoris, at her entrance, never daring to push inside.

The stimulation worked wonders on the girl, in a moment she was quivering on the spot and rocking her hips back and forth quickly! Tongue lolled out of her mouth and her face reddening like a tomato, foot tapping quickly at the dirt beneath. The hand on her chest roughly groped each of her teats, tugging at her nipples shamelessly, just wanting to hear her make all osrts of delicious noises from having her body teased. The other, finally pushed past her navel and rested against her folds! Index and middle fingers on her labia, feeling the fur of her claws soak with her juices, and forcefully /spreading/ her right open! Still there was not a single inch of those things inside of her, prodding at her cunt, even at the small hole that was her urethra, dripping pink and violet slime over her, soaking her thighs, but… Not pushing inside.

Things only got worse and worse for her. The more time passed, the more tendrils there seemed to be at her groin, a squirming mass, a sea of them, engulfing the entirety of her hips! Barbs scraping gently at her skin, cillia constantly wiggling to add stimulation, her legs began to get completely wrapped around with them! Thighs forced to squeeze together, only adding pressure to the sensation of every inch of her slit being prodded and teased against. A pair of them along her buttocks, down her crack, to press right against her puckered ass too, circling her rim patiently. Passing her thighs and knees, down to her ankles, her body was completely /lifted/ up off the ground to allow them to even wrap around her feet! Against each toe individually, almost like she was sliding into some perverse latex suit.

Jasprose purred, continuing to put the lovely girl into a cocoon of perversion, leaning her chin on the side of her shoulder, tongue still stroking at her neck like a collar, letting her saliva drip down the entirety of her front. Hot breath against her ear, she tried again with a whisper.

 

“Give iiiiin~. Beg!”

“N-Nnnnnngh…”

“Do it, do it!”

 

Jasprose was panting heavily over her, mewling, purring in an obscene tone that made it sound like a long, dragged moan. Hips rocking and bumping against the blonde girl in front of her, the mass of tendrils extending upwards to tease her belly and her back, up to the underside of her chest, and joining the flicks and squeezes to her chest the other hand had kept on constantly giving her! Wrapping around each of her beasts tightly and nuzzling the sensitive nipples with the fleshy appendages, skin shining with the layer of thin slime.

She couldn’t handle it, Rose really couldn’t, her thighs kept pressed together only making the members at her cunt /squeeze/ up even harder, rear twitching back on the ones back there, everything below her neck except for her arms had been completely covered in tentacles, wrapped tight, immobilised. Rough scraping, gentle squirming, slime, lots of warmth, her body was tensing up on its own and shaking under the restraints, eyes rolled back ever so slightly, teeth grit, and drool going down her chin. She knew this was it, Jasprose could smell it in the air, the intense arousal, it was going to break her any moment now! Mewling one last time into her ear, letting the tongue leave her neck so it could flick at her ear lobe and grind along the rim of her ear, she whispered one last time.

 

“Say it.”

“N-n-nnnno!!”

“… What?”

 

Rose’s eyes widened, staring forward. How she’d been able to refuse was beyond her, heart beating fast as she felt the coils of those tentacles /clamp/ tighter around her. The tentacles on her holes even letting the first inch /prod/ inside of her, the sensitive rim of her asshole, her cunt, having her clit and nipples entirely swallowed by the pinkish mass and constantly stimulated, Jasprose was giving her everything she had aside from fucking her right on the spot without her begging! But there was no fun in that. She wanted to hear it, like with everyone else, hear her plead to have her body plowed!

 

“Say it!”

“I-I’m not going to beg, you stupid cat!”

“D:”

 

The tentacles let go immediately. They retracted violently back beneath her skirt, and left Rose to fall down on the grass beneath. Her black robes had been entirely soaked in so much of her slime they had acquired a lavender tint to them- One she enjoyed, but still left them wet and sticky. Shuddering from the sudden lack of stimulation, Rose felt numb, turning herself around on her back, still panting.

Jasprose was not there anymore. Almost like a mirage, disappearing as easily as she’d appeared. Seems all she needed was to be firm with her to stop this madness, and yet… She couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if she’d have indeed given in. She… Did want it. She wanted to be plowed senseless by those tentacles. But her pride and the strangeness of doing it with an alternate version of herself mixed with her cat were strong feelings. Strong enough to give up on mind-blowing tentacle sex apparently.

 

“… Jasprose?”

 

No answer. She was even wetter and needier than before the encounter, and as she sighed, the first drop of rain fell from the clouded skies on top of her head.

It was going to be a long trip to the Spire.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18568303)**


	37. Unfathomable Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives in to pink feline tentacocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Multiple Insertions, Hyper, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Bukkake, Alternative Penetrations, Urethral Penetration, Watersports, Stretching, Gaping, Cervical Penetration, Impregnation, All-the-way-through, Choking, Breathplay, Nipple Penetration, Multiple Genitalia.

“P…”

“Yeees? Yeeeeees?? Mhmm? I’m listening dear! Let me hear those slutty words come out of your mouth! There’s no shame in wanting some good fun~. Or maybe there is, I wouldn’t know, I’m shameless. ;3" 

“O-Oh for the love of god just shut up about your teases and do it already! You want me to beg so much, then fine, I'll do it. Jasprose, fuck me. Leave me a panting mess, don’t you d-dare hold back on me after what you’ve been promising me!”

 

There it was. Jasprose’s eyes widened, and a low moan immediately came from deep within her chest, rumbling at her throat like a purr. Those tentacles spilling from under her skirt spread out in every direction, before focusing on the hem of her robes! Tugging at the fabric, sliding in there and pulling in every direction, undoing the black fabric at the seams and dropping it to the ground. In a moment, Rose was completely naked and lifted right off the ground by the tendrils! Coiled on her shoulders and at her thighs, leaving her body spread-out, hands letting go off her wrists now that she was bound by her tentacles instead! Even just the feeling of those four squirming and rubbing at her limbs was sending little shocks of pleasure… The friction of the squirming cilia were just too much for her nerves!

Sliding up along her body, a couple of those slimy things reached to her chest, and began to circle her breasts, draped over the nipples ti flick them and grind around the areola! Another pair coiling along her thighs and sliding forward to grasp on either side of her sensitive cunt and /yank/ at it! Spreading her right open, leaving her exposed for yet another pair of tendrils. Coiling along each other, one more barbed, the other with its entire surface covered in jiggling, brush-like nubs, squeezing up against her entrance and beginning to /push/. Back arched, moaning lowly, she stared back at Jasprose and that wicked grin she sported on her lips. It was far too unnaturally wide to be happiness, a terrifyingly arousing sight. She was ready, ready to be plowed, to have her cunt filled right up!

And yet, it wasn’t her cunt that was filled first. Just as her entrance started to open up for the insistent tendrils, a narrower one ascended against her ass without any warning or mercy. Slimy and lubed up, but still /rough/ as it plunged directly into her ass, still a tad stretched from her experience before! The girl squealed, and her entire body clamped down, in time to add some extra-pressure for the tentacles pushing up into her slit! Both of her entrances burnt from the intrusion, pushed open way too wide, way too fast, the ones in her vagina thankfully taking it slowly, albeit relentlessly shaking and turning in their way towards her womb, but the one in her ass… It twisted upon itself and violently /pushed/ itself forward, past the first turn of her guts already, letting her feel more and more of it slip right into her body, belly bulging out as it started to follow the shape of her insides.

Now that the main ones had started to force their way into her, many more tentacles began to become active. They started to wrap along her body, up her limbs, on her waist, slipping between her breasts or just grinding against her, leaving the entirety of her skin soaked in pink and lavender slime within seconds. Two thin ones rolled and ground against her nipples more insistently, flicking them and pressing against them over and over, while another one even thinner coiled around the little nub of her clitoris, yanking back and adding pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves. She couldn’t help it, already there was so much going on in her body, her eyes rolled back and a messy line of drool covered her chin, toes spread, legs stretched, and a few gushes of fluid from her cunt following the sudden /clamping/ of her insides around those many members.

Taking it as a signal that the girl was truly well broken and eager to be plowed, Jasprose stopped holding back. Another two tentacles reached up for her already stretched entrance and /wedged/ themselves on the snug little rim, while it still pulsed in the afterglow of her climax. First one of them, prying her open, pulling back almost like a crowbar to /widen/ her up and enough for the third tendril, immediately starting to swirl and push in every possibly direction, following the guide of the one already so deep inside of her, not having stopped its pushing for even a second! Her belly was distorting heavily already, tentacles doing circles and turns through her insides, she couldn’t even imagine how long they had to be to fill her up so deeply, only able to feel the way they bulged her belly out, too deep for anything else!

And speaking of deep, the ones in her pussy were taking it to the next level as well. Both tips probed her cervix, making her entire body suddenly tense up, wondering if they were really going to attempt going any further in there… Before they started to uncoil. Tips kept lodged at that narrow passage, they separated, twisted, turned, and slowly /pulled/ out with more and more force! The entirety of her cunt w was forced to stretch out up to her womb, and with her cervix pried like that, it only took a few more seconds before they /slammed/ forward right past it, breaking the barrier and making the pleasure stop momentarily with a spike of sharp pain. The girl squealed out aimlessly, stomach turning and churning with how full she was getting!

 

“More, more, more, more~!! Mmmmmn~!!!”

 

Jasprose had lost herself in her pleasure a long time ago, it felt so good to have such a cute, short girl wrapped around her cocks… She began to disregard logic or well being, a third tentacle began to press at her gaping entrance, right along the middle of the passage the other two opened, while said two parted ways in her womb, poking at her inner walls, rubbing around for a few moments, and eventually lodging themselves right down her Fallopian Tubes, unnaturally tugging at those passages like nothing was ever supposed to, making way for the newcomer to sliiiiiide itself right up to her cervix and /break/ through in the same violent way as the other two!

The one teasing her clit tugged even harder, tip sliding past the nub to prod and rub against her urethra, shamelessly /plunging/ into it as well, stretching it out and digging its way quickly to her bladder! Rolling around and keeping her tunnel stretched, making a gush of her warm urine spray out of her and on the mass of tendrils beneath. On her chest, too, the ones pushing against her breasts had begun to actually twist right on top of her nipples, trying to stretch them out, and eventually managing to /break/ through the surface to burrow deep inside them! Making the underside of them bulge with their shape momentarily, piercing into them.

Rose’d be screaming out in shock, kicking around, but right before her holes were violated in such a way, she was muffled. She felt it coming, her stomach suddenly twisting and shaking, her throat bulging out awkwardly, and suddenly, the tentacle that had been sliding into her ass all this time /pushed/ its way out of her mouth! Leaving her impaled on it, limbs limp on either side of her body, standing triumphantly above her head and /squirming/ along the entire length of her insides. And then Jasprose came.

It was too much for the cat girl, seeing Rose being plowed into every possible hole, two new tendrils not pressing in but /plugging/ up her nostrils, many more surrounding her pale, smooth skin, the weight of her now limp body hanging off her members, a wave of indescribable pleasure washed over her body, and all of the tentacles exploded at the same time. Her Fallopian tubes were filled directly, down to her ovaries, gushing against them as if she wanted to impregnate the girl directly! The other one ‘just’ past her cervix aimlessly squirming as her womb filled up and forced her belly to round outward! Her bladder emptied only to be stuffed full of pink, the two coiled around the main one in her ass bulging as they forced gallons of the stuff along her bowels, her sinuses, her breasts, torrents of the goo filling up her body, while every inch of her body was /coated/ in the stuff within seconds, from every tendril groping her and pointing at her, from the one peeking out of her mouth and shooting out in the air for the seed to fall down around them.

The climax lasted for minutes, nearly, leaving Jasprose panting, exhausted… Rose’s stomach was horribly distorted, her breasts looked reddened and swollen, gushing out of her stretched nipples. Her airway blocked completely with no way to breathe, she just stood there, waiting for the cat girl to stop, to pull out.

But she didn’t. Instead, a fourth tentacle began to poke up against her ass, and the ones already inside began to coil and twist quickly, moving again and /pushing/ forward at the front of her body. She wasn’t stopping. She wasn’t tired. There was no end to the cat girl’s perversion.

 

“Mmmrrr~… That was a lovely warm-up, but you did say you wanted the full, unrestrained experience~. Don’t worry, kitten. You’ll never want to leave my side by the time I’m done with you. Or… At least you won’t be able to~. Ready for round two? Let’s see if we can break three digits before the day ends. <3”

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #20: Too Much.


	38. H1gh St4k3s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has some fun at Latula's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Kink, Cum Inflation, Roughness, Excessive Cum, Heavily Excessive Cum, Multiple Orgasms, Animal Genitalia, Irrumatio, Deepthroat, Throat-fucking, Sexual Exhaustion, Temperature-Play, Heat, Premature Ejaculation.

“hmm… i mean its kinda getting cold out here, so if u dont mind me drippin ur moms spunk all the way up to ur bedroom, goin somewhere private could be nice”

“b3l13v3 m3 g1111rl, wh3n 1’m don3 w1th you, th3 m3ss you’r3 go1ng to b3 dr1pp1ng w1ll b3 w4y wors3 th4n 4nyth1ng you could l34v3 r1ght now~.”

 

* * *

 

 

The trip didn’t take long. Roxy tried to waddle right beside the Salamander girl and head towards the other’s house by herself, but with her legs still as wobbly as they were, eventually she let Latula pick her right up! Bridal style, hoisted up in her strong arms easily, with a claw circling her rear and teasingly prodding forward already, making sure she wasn’t leaving a trail down the road to her house. She didn’t mind having her floors left entirely coated in spunk, but it would be rude to let her leak all over the pavement of the streets! This close to her chest, feeling the bare skin behind the useless armor-bikini, Roxy noticed that fire wasn’t entirely cosmetic at all. She incredibly hot to the touch! A pleasant warmth she enjoyed nuzzling against and resting on, but still unnatural.

She didn’t bother opening the door, instead kicking it forward and making the door swing open! Taking a step into and right past it before it could close on its own after hitting the wall, leaving the Lalonde unsure if she’d just busted the lock or if it was already unlocked before. What an eager one she was! She’d take it as a compliment, showing her that no one could resist that lovely body of hers for too long. Pushing the door to her bedroom open, a rather standard looking room with a large bed on the side, Roxy could hardly contain her excitement. She was already naked, clothes having been left behind, knowing that if she won the bet she’d have something else to put on, and if she lost she’d not need them at all, and Latula already dropping the girl on her bed so she could start dropping her armor bikini down.

Her large chest made Roxy want to just bury her face forward in between them, but before she could dart out to nuzzle against the other’s darker body, the shaft that’d been tenting her panties outward springing forth and pointing directly at the blonde girl! Throbbing angrily, a tapered cock, 14 inches long, reddish pink, but with no hints of a knot or barbs like her mother. The Salamander’s length was completely smooth and covered in lubricant, already giggling up at this new partner of hers.

 

“impressive! really nice one u got there~ but… i mean, im sure uve seen ur moms, can u really-“

 

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Instead, a rough claw smacked at the side of her head, making her vision go blurry for the briefest moment, before she felt the other one adjusting on the opposite side. Grabbing her head roughly, and /forcing/ her head forward, lips meeting the tapered tip of her cock, and with a single thrust, burying it down to the back of her throat! Roxy’s eyes widened, hands quickly moving to Latula’s thighs for stability, swirling the underside of that cock with her tongue. It was hot- Enough of a difference in temperature she felt it against the inside of her mouth, not burning, but nearly doing so. Leaving a strange tingle along every inch it touched, and soon, with a /tilt/ of her head back, /slamming/ its way down her throat, forcing her neck to show its thick shape descending down!

 

“unf~! com3 on g1rl, h4v3n’t you h34rd wh4t m4tt3rs 1s how you us3 1t? sh3 m1ght h4v3 4 f4ncy dong, but 1’ll show you how you *r34lly* fuck som3on3 1nto 4 stupor, b4b3~”

 

Roxy knelt forward on the bed as those claws tugged on her head more and more, eyes watering already at the feeling of the incredibly hot shaft pushing into her throat. A foot moving up to slam on the side of the bed, giving herself a better position to just thrust forward, letting the girl feel her jaw stretch to its very limits and the bulge down her gullet disappear when it got past her clavicle, lips made to /kiss/ her groin within a few seconds of having shoved it into her mouth for the first time! Things had just gotten started.

Latula growled out and rolled her hips back, before violently slamming them right back down, the grip of her foot on the surface of the mattress giving her a bit of an angle, and with her hands controlling where the girl’s skull was at any point, she could pretty much bounce her groin right down onto her face, smacking against her nose over and over almost painfully! Not a single breath, not a gasp, only her cock was allowed to fill up her throat, never letting it leave her body entirely before pressing herself right back inside, teeth grazing along the top, a few streaks of blood rolling down from her bruised nose, and those cute pink eyes rolled back into her skull!

It only took a few more strokes before that shaft started to spray her thick seed down Roxy’s gullet. Spurt after spurt filling up her stomach, poor thing had hardly managed to empty herself of Redglare’s cum, and now her daughter was making her belly swell once more, stomach stretching outwards from the sheer amount, of course, the load making its way back up! Excess filling her cheeks out and coming out in quick bursts out of her stretched lips. Much like her cock, the cum was insanely hot to the touch, almost feeling like it was burning her insides, a spice that numbed her tongue and made her eyes water from the sensation, her insides churning with the load. Done with her throat soon enough, Latula shoved Roxy back on the bed, leaving her coughing and retching uncomfortably, thick bursts of seed raising up her gullet and pouring out on the bed sheets messily! Belly red from both how stretched it was and the /heat/ within, making everything feel fuzzier.

Squeeze. The heat of the woman’s scaled palms and her claws digging into her thighs made Roxy weakly raise an eyebrow, before her legs were spread right open. Latula knelt right over her, tail swaying from side to side, the flames running down it burning fiercely. She was still fully stiff, a bright grin on her lips, adjusting her square glasses, and quickly pressing the tapered cock against her ass. It offered no resistance, not after having been knotted, it was still gaping and it accepted the shaft’s width easily! /Forcing/ itself forward without any remorse, the hot member grinding along her abused insides, the new smooth texture, the abuse to her already stretched ass, the way the /heat/ radiated off of it, the girl’s mind went completely blank, unable to handle the stimulation.

By the time everything came back to her, the feeling of fullness inside of her belly had disappeared, only to return with a harsh /thrust/. Roxy’s own prick twitched, feeling the moisture of her own cum over her belly, waves of delight washing down her body as she sprayed a weak load. She was already humping at her, the Salamander had buried herself all the way into her body with utter ease, with her cock being smaller, and yet the /speed/ at which she thrust in and out, her hips a complete blur bruising at her ass, no knot to stop the action, it made it nearly unbearable.

As good as she was, however, it seems Latula was also quite the quickshot! In a few more moments, feeling that wide rear jiggle against her groin, her insides clenching in the afterglow of her climax, she was cumming once again! Not a drop less than before either, gushing an enormous load right up her guts and letting it squirt out of her, packing her up to the brim with that incredibly hot seed, leaving Roxy gasping for air, she felt her body burning, as if she were in heat! It was nearly unbearable…

And then Latula began to rock her hips again. Still hard as ever, still going, even when the bed was already soaked in white seed, even with Roxy’s belly stuffed oh so full, the Salamander wasn’t kidding about her stamina!

 

* * *

 

The pitter-patter of rain striking the window began to fade. It had been six hours already since Roxy had agreed to this little bet, having started to rain shortly after, and only now seeming to stop a little! The main door of the house clicked, and the loud thud of claws against the floorboards alerted Latula that her mother was back home. Just in time too. Redglare opened the door of her daughter’s bedroom with a wide smile, before seeing the scene. Her legs spread, standing over the edge of the bed, with Roxy’s head dangling right over it, upside-down, mouth wide open and gullet stuffed with fat cock! Her belly was horribly reddened and swollen, her eyes rolled back, and the entirety of the bed beneath, the wall in front of them, the floor under Latula, it was soaked in a ridiculous amount of her seed. Slowly, the Salamander began to pull out of the girl with a lewd /squelch/, turning around proudly.

 

“Fuck, you got Roxy 4ft3r 1 got don3 w1th h3r~?”

“mhmm, and 1 th1nk sh3’s r34dy to t3ll you how much mor3 sh3 lov3s my cock. >;]”

“Tsk, just b3c4us3 you got 4 f3w 3xtr4 hours on h3r do3sn’t m34n sh3’s go1ng to choos3 you. You h34r th4t Rox~? L3t m3 show you how th3 b3st Pyrop3 4round fucks for r34l~.”

“h3y! sh3’s m1n3, mom! 4nd wh4 4bout d1nn3r?”

“1 wh1ff3d h3r f1rst! 4lso you’r3 4n 4dult, L4tul4, 1f you’r3 soooo hungry, you know how to cook yours3lf 4 m34l.”

“not f41r! 1 w4s not 3v3n clos3 to don3 w1th h3r 31th3r!”

“1 don’t know why you 4lw4ys compl41n, d34r~. You know your moth3r do3sn’t m1nd sh4r1ng. 1’ve knott3d h3r, 1’m sur3 w3 c4n both f1t comfort4bly 1ns1d3~.”

 

Latula huffed for a moment, but soon turned to the quivering girl, still coughing up seed and looking at the two with glassy eyes. She felt so exhausted already… But god, whatever she’d just gotten into, it was absolutely worth it.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #21: Family Bonding.


	39. Let It Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy lets Latula fuck her in the middle of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Size Kink, Hyper, Roughness, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Deepthroat, Upside-Down sex, Pile-driving, Premature Ejaculation, Humiliation, Heat, Temperature Play, Heat Play.

“fuckin take me already and show me what ur done o-“

 

She couldn’t finish her sentence. The second she’d given her the go ahead, Latula sprung forward and /grabbed/ onto Roxy’s hips! Bringing her up to make out with her for the briefest of seconds, lips tightly pressed against each other’s, huffing and panting into her adorable little mouth. Tongue easily overwhelming hers, much warmer than Redglare’s ever was, her saliva, too, leaving a somewhat… Spicy tingle at the back of her throat, nearly numbing the top of her tongue! It didn’t last much, however, she thought maybe the girl was going to fuck her just like her Mom, but instead, her grip switched from the sides of her hips to her thighs, allowing Roxy to fall backwards!

She yelped, feeling gravity pull her away, but still grabbed by the thighs, it just left her dangling upside-down. Head at eye-level with the other’s groin, but flipped away from her! She felt it bump at the back of her skull, an intense heat radiating off of her, shaft grinding against the blonde hair, seeping a few drops of pre through the fabric and against her locks. In a moment, the bikini armor bottoms had been yanked back by her tail, and a plump 14-incher smacked against her head! Lifted up to see down on the tapered, slimy length, a pinkish red tone and throbbing for her, at the perfect height to prod at her nose and down at her lips, circling around the entrance of her mouth.

Roxy’s lips parted, about to comment about how strange it was her mother’s cock was so amazingly shaped, and hers seemed so simple in comparison, a little teasing for her lack of any ridges of knots, but opening her mouth was all it took for Latula to /drop/ Roxy. Not really, since she kept holding onto her, but allowing gravity to take her downwards and, without a single warning, /plunging/ her down directly onto her cock! Her throat was skewered in seconds, neck bulging out and her gagging heavy around her girth. In a few moments, she’d gone from having her mouth empty to feeling her head having to tilt back to keep her throat properly lined up with that cock, and forcing it down to the /very/ base into her body!

Latula left her right there, making sure to grind her hips up against her throat, letting her gag and retch around the intrusion. And when she finally pulled back? It was just a little bounce. Literally humping at her face and making her body bounce back, only to come down immediately after. The quick thrusts causing her throat to feel like it was rippling around her length, brutally treating the poor girl’s face, until a sudden gush of cum started. Barely a pair of minutes since she’d entered, and already she had begun filling her right up! Cum travelling upwards by its pressure alone, reaching her stomach with no problem, but as the excess began to build up and her belly started to bulge out again, gravity easily aided it back down, pouring out of her mouth and nose in copious amount on the ground beneath!

Finally, the girl yanked her up and off her cock for good, still holding her up like that, like an adorable little toy. Retching spurt after spurt of spunk right out of her body, the Salamander carelessly brought the girl down until her face was pressed down to the ground. Body still kept up vertically by her thighs, the woman positioning herself above her, cock pointing down at her stretched, abused entrance… And dropping down. Roxy didn’t even have time to take a breath. She now began to understand exactly what she meant, glancing back almost worriedly up at the Salamander, just seeing the wide smirk on her lips and a devious glint behind her square shades.

She was still hard. Not even a tad soft, still leaking spurts of pre as she /dropped/ down into her, squatting above Roxy’s suspended body to slam all 14 inches of her cock down, taking advantage of her mother having really messed up her insides already to fit her larger cock, and just slamming away into her! She was relentless, she wasn’t stopping- She didn’t need to. Her fiery passion burnt like the flames on her tail, heating up her legs whenever it swayed close to one of them… And speaking of heating up. Maybe not hot and scalding like her fiery body would imply, but her cock and her cum were incredibly hot. Like her tongue, like her saliva, just having that fluid sitting in her warmed her entire body up- Belly reddening from the temperature more than the stretching out, and her rear clamping down, pulsating, the difference in temperature making the insertion feel much more intense than Redglare’s numbing scrapes could ever have!

Her thrusts only pressed Roxy further into the ground, grinding her face and chest into the dirt and grass, into the white puddle she’d left after letting most of the load back up and out of her stomach! Little pecker bouncing up and down each time their hips met, smacking down onto her belly, and finally /spurting/ a few strands of her own seed down on her chest! So cold in comparison to Latula’s, but it felt so nice to release, to /squeeze/ around her cock and feel her, once more, rather prematurely, begin to leak and spray her own seed inside!

Much like her relentless thrusts, like her still hard cock, the load was as big as the one before, as if she didn’t need to rest or replenish liquids in any way! Wet smacks each time their bodies ground against each other, sprays and squirts of cum backing up to dribble down her skin, leaving her entire body feeling tingly, guts stuffed with litre after litre, pudgy belly rounded outwards even further- At this rate, she was going to get used to having her belly completely full! Tongue lolled out of her mouth, eyes rolled back, the Lalonde had to bear spray after spray of cum for almost an entire minute, the Salamander not stopping, not slowing down, just… Grinning.

Grinning down at her with a wide smirk, knowing that she was going to win this bet. That there was no other escape to this but become utterly and completely addicted to this constant, overwhelming, mind-numbing sex. She was going to make Roxy become addicted to being roughly plowed like this, to her bodily heat, and then she was going to fuck her all the way to her house, to show her mother how nice of a fit that ass was around her, and how much better than her she was! She growled triumphantly, head tilted back, staring up at the clouded skies beyond the tree tops, giggling almost giddily…

And then a drop fell onto her forehead. The Salamander’s thrusts suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened. Another drop, on the side of her chest, then on her shoulder. Roxy took the moment to breathe in and try to relax, legs squirming and rolling a bit in the woman’s grasp. For a moment she wasn’t sure what happened, why she’d stop like that all of sudden, until water began to pour way more steadily. A sizzling noise filled the air, and a thick mist rose up around them- Cool water chilling Latula’s skin and quickly starting to extinguish the flames of her tail! In a moment, her legs began to quiver, and entirely dropped her on the ground! Messily seeing her smack against the floor, and her belly pressed onto it sending a squirt of spunk back up her throat and rear at the same time, emptying her just a little bit more.

 

“sh1t-“

“n-nnngh~… wassup, cant keep goin~?”

“uuugh, sh1t no- 4h th1s w4sn’t suppos3d to- why 1s 1t r41n1ng now?! ]:< “

 

It didn’t seem like it hurt her at all, but it made her wince pathetically, the cold, the moisture, the Salamander’s warm body just couldn’t handle it, not while in the middle of rigorous physical activity- Not while fucking a cutie into the ground! The sizzling noises stopped, tail completely extinguished, and her cock retracting back into her body.

 

“does that mean i wiiiiin~?”

“no- 1 m34n- y3s- but 1- 4h…”

 

She just covered her face in embarrassment, and quickly dropped the rest of her armor down on the ground. A deal was a deal, she thought, letting the little pouch she carried around with her money stay tied to the side of the armor-bikini, and before the rain got any worse, without as much as a goodbye, the Salamander ran away back towards the village.

Roxy just stared up at the sky. Her loot right next to her to dress herself up in those cute clothes and enjoy buying something from the village before leaving. Cool water feeling so nice against her heated skin, letting her ass leak out for a couple more minutes. She’d been lucky, the rain actually made her win this bet! Pride surged through her body, slowly, but surely, waddling back up on her feet, letting the water wash away the dirt and cum off her body, no longer needy and desperate to get fucked. In fact, the warmth still coming off the cum inside of her left her incredibly soothed and relaxed.

Things were finally going her way!

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18569056) **


	40. Inappropriate Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's outfit choice may be raunchier than he expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Crossdressing, Hyper, Size Kink, Size Difference, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Foreskin Play, Public Sex, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Light Musk, Slutty Outfits.

“… NOTHING, JUST BE QUICK.”

“:V id be even quicker if you hadnt told me to wait for nothing!”

 

A little giggle left the Amazon, before eagerly turning around and skipping away from the cabin, towards the clear water. That was for the best, he thought, and taking a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if they should go out right now, with the clouded skies oh so threatening above them, but he’d rather be caught in the middle of a little rain than have to wait here for a couple hours. If he got the the Spire last, no one would let him live it down! The one that was so eager to just get done with all of this, the Leader, ending not getting there in time for a heartfelt reunion or whatever… Not to say, the thought of spending a couple of hours alone in a cabin with that hunk made his entire body tense up.

Tapping his feet on the ground, the short Troll peeked out through the window at his still very soaked clothes, then glancing down at the frilly robes scattered on the floor, and back up at the closet itself. Was there nothing else to put on? Hell he’d go with rags like Jade was wearing if that saved him the embarrassment of dressing in frilly, adorable clothes in front of her. And yet. The glimpse of some bright red caught his eye from within the closet.

 

* * *

 

 

“karkat?”

“NO.”

“come on, let me in, we have to go now if you want to get there before it rains! just open the door!”

“NOPE, NO WAY IN HELL, STAY OUT THERE AND LET ME CHANGE BACK FIRST.”

“awww please, i want to see how adorable you look! :D besides, what do you have to ‘change back’ into? nakedness?”

“SEEING HOW THESE LOOK THAT MIGHT BE THE MOST DECENT OPTION I HAVE HERE!”

“:Q”

“STOP PUSHING AT THE DOOR! AT THE VERY LEAST LET ME CHOOSE SOMETHING ELSE FROM THE CLOSET, SOMETHING THAT ISN’T AS…”

“as?”

“NEVERMIND.”

 

Okay, now Jade HAD to see what he was wearing. She just thought he was embarrassed to put on those cute, frilly clothes, but by his words, and how he’d be okay with just changing to something else, it seems he’d been drawn to something specially mouth-watering! Another push from the girl that got nowhere, Karkat having pressed something heavy against the door, she did the only thing she could in such a situation! Pull at the door instead. The hinges snapped right off the wood, and with a sudden yelp, the door, a chair he’d been using to keep it locked, and his body tumbled right down on the floor! She could fix that when she was back, after all it’s not like she had anything really valuable, and not many wandered this deep into the woods. And even if they did, fuck that, she was way more focused on the cute troll boy in front of her! Karkat looked up at her with worry, intimidated, specially seeing as she was even more exposed than before! A new dirty rag tied around her hips like a very shirt skirt, not managing to hide the obvious bump against the front of it, and an obvious lack of the other half of her previous outfit, large chest obscuring the sight of her face, body now way fresher, water dribbling down her skin rather than sweat.

And leaning down a bit more, their eyes locked, if only for a brief moment, as the girl took the chance to examine the outfit he’d chosen. She had dresses, robes, that were silky and frilly but covered everything. She had snug legging-like pants that might suit more his sweatpants style, and short t-shirts that he could’ve still worn. Even the robes he’d pulled from the closet to examine at first were at least somewhat decent! But rather than go for something that covered him nicely, Karkat had gone for what caught his eye. A red tube top, clinging to his soft chest nicely, showing his soft belly. A black microskirt, hardly covering anything, specially since it was hiked up after the fall, showing not a pair of panties but a bright red /thong/ yanking up between his buttocks, clinging to his groin, and showing his meaty ass. Black fishnet stockings, up to his thigh, squeezing on his legs and marking each diamond-shaped bit of of grey skin through the grid-like pattern. And finally, a pair of red heels, not too tall, but enough to add an inch or two to his overall height when he was standing up.

Obviously, her jaw dropped open and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, much like his own, Karkat darting right back up, standing and stumbling to the wall of the cabin, keeping his body pressed against the wooden surface. The large bulge on the front of her skirt began to make it hike up, her shaft was thick like his fist, of the same dark tone as the rest of her skin, tip uncut and completely covered by her foreskin. It wasn’t even hard yet, and already it seemed longer than his forearm!

 

“oh my god… i so want to keep you :Q”

“L… LOOK, THIS ISN’T… I WAS SUPPOSED TO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING MORE DECENT BEFORE YOU CAME BACK, I JUST WANTED TO TRY THEM OUT OF… MERE CURIOSITY! AND NOW I AM REGRETTING THAT DECISSION VERY MUCH SO IF YOU COULD STOP DROOLING AND LOOK AWAY, I’LL BE HAPPY TO PUT THE FIRST OTHER THING I GET OUT OF THAT CLOSET ON.”

“nope”

“WHAT?”

“nope, were going now! hehehe, im not going to waste the chance of having you around like that all the way to the spire!”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

She did dare. Reaching forward, the girl picked him right up off the ground, heels nearly falling off his feet as he was brought up into a tight embrace. His face pressed at the underside of her breasts, nearly suffocating between them, his thighs squeezing down around the very base of her cock, skirt and thong grinding forward on the bush of hair, trapped between that stiffening beast of a cock and her muscular body, hearing her heart beat, feeling her slick skin grinding against his… Honestly, it was actually quite the fun position to be in.

But he’d never admit that, hands pressing to her body and leaning back a little, trying to look at her past her bosom, teeth digging and chewing on his bottom lip, hips continuing to grind back on her groin, feeling the thick tip starting to drool large globs of her pre nearly against his neck! 2 solid feet he could comfortably use as a seat, bouncing him a little along it with each little step she took, the Amazoness started to head off, on her way to lead him where he had to go.

 

“JADE, LET ME GO! THIS IS SO UTTERLY DEGRADING! WHAT IF WE BUMP INTO THE OTHERS ON THE WAY THERE?!”

“siiiigh… you really want to reunite with your friends dont you?”

“WHAT? OF COURSE I DO.”

“is there nothing i can do to convince you to stay back? going to the queens spire is dangerous! or maybe your friends arent able to get there! you could stay back with me in the cabin, trying on aaaall the cute and slutty outfits youd like”

“… I APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT BUT, I CAN’T LEAVE THEM BEHIND. WHAT KIND OF LEADER WOULD I BE IF I JUT DITCHED MY GROUP?”

“leader huh? :p”

“WHAT’S WITH THAT LOOK?”

“hehe~ nothing… but would you mind at least fooling around a bit until we get there? youve gotten me so hard, so if youre going either way, is it much to ask for a little kiss while we walk?”

“I WOULDN’T MIND A KISS…”

“nice! then get kissing please~!”

 

Get kissing? He’d misunderstood her request, but it was way too late to excuse himself or rectify. Hands on his waist, she picked the Troll up once again and flipped him around! Pressing him forward onto her cock rather than leaning back on it, holding the back of his head with her left hand, and the rim of her foreskin with the other- Still covering her tip even when fully stiff.

 

“pucker up for a smooch!”

“I-“

 

In a second, Karkat’s face was shoved right up against the skin around the head, feeling the plush, almost cushiony texture around his features! The opening twitching and sending a thick spurt of her pre all over him the second she pressed him down against it, a good three inches of it hanging off past the tip, enough that it’d be impossible for him to actually reach all the way down with his tongue. But that wasn’t going to deter him from trying, not when his cheeks were getting smeared on with her seed, when her taste and scent were slowly flooding his body, toes curled in his heels and making them silently fall down on the floor, left behind. He’d not miss them honestly, as nice as they looked, they were a pain in the ass to wear.

His lips parted and closed around it, giving the rim of her foreskin a few gentle bites, dragging his tongue around it and dipping back in again. Grinding along the slick inner walls, as her hand pulled it back even further, as much as she possibly could, not enough to expose the beginning of her actual shaft, but enough to make it accessible at the very least. The soft greyish muscle felt it, the plump head slick with her savory pre, swirling around its shape and dipping down against the very front of it, the slit at the tip parting for him, twisting it to see just how far in he could go, glob after glob of her seed spraying directly along his tongue and around his lips, squirting out to make a mess of his head.

Jade was loving the way Karkat literally french-kissed her cock! Sighing in delight and throwing her head back, the hand on his hair loosening its grip and instead focusing on flicking and probing at those adorable orange horns of his. Trolls were rare around, and while she’d love a big pair of handles she could grab on to slam his head down on her cock, the little nubs only added to his overall enticing appearance. Under five feet, dressed up like a complete slut, pudgy belly, fat ass, and a cute face that didn’t match his uppity attitude in the slightest. No wonder she wanted to keep him, but… That was something that wouldn’t happen. All she could do was walk him towards the Spire while enjoying the best attention to her tip and foreskin she’s had in years! With the rest of him rolling and grinding along that beast of a cock, feeling his much smaller bulge twitch against the very base of hers… Her pace slowed down, wanting to drag this on, make sure he didn’t want to change his mind about staying after savoring her.

 

* * *

 

 

“DO IT IN MY MOUTH.”

“b-but i really want to try your butt!”

“JADE, I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TEAR MY ASS APART WITH THAT MONSTER!”

“just the tip? just to unload in! let me tug the thong off the way…”

“THEY’RE PANTIES! AND NO, GET YOUR HANDS OFF!”

“pleeeease?”

 

For the last couple of minutes, Jade had been making him bounce back and forth against her. Pull back to breathe in, and back down around the head, slurping up her pre, letting it soak around his head and into his hair, down his new clothes and to his skirt, making a mess of his new clothes. Might as well have gone with his old clothes if they were going to get this wet anyway, but at least these weren’t as heavy or torn as the sweater and pants.

She made slurp up on her foreskin until he could fit the thick sleeve of skin in his mouth, letting it pour her pre directly at the back of his throat. She reached around to pinch his own prick through the thong and jerk him off while he sucked, rewarding him for his great job. And now that she was getting close, now that she was shifty and squeezing tighter around him, moaning out more noticeably, now that they’d left the woods and found a path to follow towards the Spire, it had started to rain at last! The clouded skies overhead dark and pouring hard on them, washing away any sweat of excess pre on their bodies. She’d told him she’d lead him until it started to rain, and then she had to go back, but first of all she really wanted to blow her load! And having only gotten the boy’s cute mouth so far, it’d feel a waste to not cum in his ass…

 

“i promise ill be slow… please? please please please D:”

“… UGH… SHIT. DON’T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE PUPPY EYES! I GUESS YOU’VE LED ME THIS FAR AND NOW, ARE YOU SURE YOU DON’T JUST WANT TO BLOW QUICKLY IN MY MOUTH AND GET BACK TO YOUR CABIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE?”

“i can spare a minute or two for that ass”

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT, HARLEY.”

“english!”

“WHATEVER. HRRMPH… IF YOU GET LIKE THAT… BUT *JUST* THE TIP. PROMISE?”

“:D!”

 

Her only response was an adorable squeak leaving her throat! Arms wrapped around him and squeezing him tightly, pulling him up to eye-level so she could smooch him right on the lips! Rain dribbling from her matted hair down into his face, the warmth of her body striking against the chilly water, hands resting on her chest to prop himself up there properly, sighing under his breath. This woman was one of a kind wasn’t she?

Soon enough, she pulled back, letting go off him- And Karkat dropped off her groin and to the dirt path beneath. Looking around to make sure no one was around, leaning forward against the nearest tree, and hiking up his skirt! Fat buttocks shaking and wiggling from side to side enticingly, thong only visible at the bottom, the string otherwise entirely vanished between them! More than eager, the Amazoness was down to her knees in seconds, right behind him. One hand spread his buttocks and made sure to tug the fabric to the side where it wouldn’t get in the way, the other already stroking around the tip of her cock and pressing it up to his poor little entrance.

There was no way something of that size could fit, he thought, feeling her grind her hips forward and make it /press/ harder, and harder against the rim! Foreskin pulling up or down aimlessly, the slab of meat having serious difficulties to line up against something so… Small. Sighing, Karkat rested his face on the tree, thinking maybe she’d get bored after seeing there was no way this would work and just shower him in her spunk. But she wasn’t giving up. In fact, it seems she was happy with what she’d gotten so far! To wedge her foreskin and her cocktip between his asscheeks! Jiggling, rubbing smoothly against her, but more importantly, making sure her cock stayed against his ass without actually having to hold him. That was as good as she was going to manage ‘lining up’, and as long as it didn’t slip from his buttocks, she could wrap her hands around his hips…

And /pull/ back. Karkat’s entire body was forced a few inches back, upper body bent forward even more, and his eyes /widening/ as her sheer strength managed to /force/ her enormous cock to spread him right open! A stinging sensation flowing from his stretched entrance, she whined and pressed on, just a little more- Just lodging the very /tip/ of her cock, three or four inches gaping his entrance, just that little bit alone bulging out his belly! Rolling back not even an inch and /grinding/ against his tight, warm walls, drooling above him with a lustful expression on her face. It just felt so good, to have him quivering and making adorable little noises as she prepared to fill him up…

Her balls sloshed almost audibly between her thighs, her warm seed flowing up through her length and spraying from the tip! Foreskin filling up for a second, bulging outwards, before it finally leaked out and inside of his body! Gushing burst after burst of /thick/ cum, clinging to his walls enough to make certain spots in his belly look more swollen than others! Karkat’s mouth was gaping open, panting and looking down at his his belly distorted with the size of her load! Pouring through his guts to the point it felt like she was filling up his very stomach, his dick throbbing under him, the stimulation not enough to make him cum, but enough to keep him on the edge! Needy, grinding his thighs together, and moaning out her name when the excess began to spray out of his stretched rim in heavy amounts! Staining the rest of her cock and balls with it, before being washed away by the rain, soon enough pulling back with a wet /pop/ to let his ass begin emptying itself out on the ground, and shooting the last few bursts of her load on the ground beneath, squirting at his bare feet, staining the black fishnet stockings…

He could hardly keep himself up, having to use the tree in front of him to stay upright and not fall down, Karkat tilted his head ever so gently, teeth grit and looking at the happy girl. Arms wrapped around his body for a moment, leaning in to smooch the side of his neck, and whispering softly.

 

“aah… that was so goooood, karkat~… i… i know youve insisted about how you have to do this but… if for some reason you dont meet with your friends… or if anything at all happens with the queen… you can come back to my cabin any time and spend as much time as you want with me~ <3”

 

She giggled happily, no response coming from him other than a little nod. Finally stretching standing back up and stretching out, she gave him a last, fond glance, before rushing back into the forest! She had to make sure there were no leaks in her house or that strong winds or lightning didn’t mess up anything around it. Karkat would need a couple more minutes to recover from something like that, left alone in the road with that whorish outfit. The storm was only getting stronger and more violent, and all he could think was.

He really wouldn’t have minded staying back in the cabin. But he had to do this.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18515452)**


	41. Pretty In Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat asks Jade for some fashion advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Kink, Size Difference, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, All-the-way-through, Musk, Heavy Musk, Sweat, Foot Play, Foot Worship, Body Worship, Cock and Balls Worship, Foreskin Worship, Watersports, Wetting, Crossdressing, Sissification, Degradation, Humiliation, Mind Break, Nipple Play.

“YOU DON’T… WE DON’T NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW. THE RAIN WOULD LIKELY CATCH US HALF-WAY THERE, IT WOULD BE BETTER IF WE JUST STAYED HERE UNTIL THE WEATHER’S BETTER.”

“we can do that, yeah! :D i still need to go take a dip before the rain comes, im all sweaty!”

“BEFORE YOU DO, THOUGH… WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME CHOOSE SOMETHING TO PUT ON?”

“:O!”

 

The girl closed the door behind her immediately, completely ignoring her previous thought of heading off to wash herself in the river, and instead crouching in front of the boy with the widest smile she could bear on her face! Obviously happy to hear him, having not only accepted putting on some of the frilly clothes she had around, but also allowing her to pick out his outfit!

 

“you wont regret it karkat! were going to get you the perfect outfit <3”

 

* * *

 

 

The mutant blooded Troll sat on the floor, cross-legged. His cheeks burnt red as the Amazoness giddily loomed over him, sat on the side of her large bed with her legs spread, looking down at him. She wasn’t lying, this was the perfect outfit for him, the most wonderful set she could ever hope seeing him in! A pink, translucent gown, snug around his upper body, with heart-shaped holes cut for his nipples, all the way down to his thighs! Matching, frilly panties wrapped around his little prick and bubbly ass, with a heart-shaped hole on the back as well! A garter-belt sliding down to a pair of stockings with darker ribbons on them, and similar to those stockings, a pair of gloves extended up almost to his shoulder, leaving his armpits uncovered. To top it all, another two pair of ribbons, one tied around one of his horns, the other around his neck, like a collar. It would be way too embarrassing for him to stay in such an outfit for too long, but with the door and windows closed, her scent had just been building up, pheromones flooding the room and washing over him, making the boy somewhat… Seem more okay with this. A single breath each time made a shudder run down his spine, bulge twitching against the panties, and calming any complaint or thought he had about removing these quickly and not letting her stare.

 

“oh my goooosh~ <3 youre so absolutely adorable”

“AM… I? UH. STILL THIS IS QUITE THE... EXPOSING CHOICE OF CLOTHING. YOU KNOW WHEN WE GO OUT I’LL HAVE TO CHANGE AGAIN, RIGHT?”

“maaaybe”

“MAYBE?”

“i mean, wouldnt you just adore showing off that cute body of yours to everyone out there in those? or… maybe youd rather stay back here and just have to expose your body to me~?”

 

Jade stretched out and let out an adorable coo, thinking about all the things they could do if he decided to stay! Arms raised, legs spread, sweat still beading down her skin, another strong waft of her musk whirled around the pink-clad boy! A small red spot appearing against the front of his panties, a dollop of pre leaking from him, crawling a bit closer to her with a string of saliva rolling down his chin, eyes nearly glazed-over, looking up at her. Her buck teeth sunk down on her lower lip for a second, sighing, and then immediately pouncing on top of the troll boy! Tackling him properly onto his back, grinning as her much bigger form loomed over him, sweat dribbling off her body in quite copious amounts around him, breath coming out in hot pants, and her body slowly crawling around him, fingers hooked on her clothes to discard the makeshift top to the side.

Hands on his sides to force him to stay down, she flipped herself around him, almost like a 69, but only  leaning forward enough to press her lips to his adorably pudgy chest! Kneading the sides of his tummy through his gown, while she took one of his teats in her mouth. Roughly nibbling, tongue grinding and flicking across his areola, and her breasts dangling right on top of his face! So big, so heavy, they smooshed right down onto him and kept his head pressed back to the wooden floor, nose and lips directly in her cleavage, forcing any and all gasps for breath he took to carry the intense musk of her body with it! She could see the way it affected him, how his hands stroked along her shoulders in his attempts to pull her back, how his dick kept throbbing as if she were jerking him off, just from feeling her there, smelling her…

Pulling away from the one nipple she’d been slurping on, she soon went for the other one, teeth catching the sensitive bud and /tugging/ back on it, only hearing him breathe and whine even harder! Legs kicking gently and spreading, hips rocking up in the air, and only a couple seconds after, seeing those adorable little panties of his being soiled! She’d just made him put them on, and already the pink was tinting redder with his cum spurting out of the tip of his cock, how naughty!

Soon, she was standing back up and dropping on the bed, in the same position she’d been in before. Legs spread, but now pulling the rags that made her skirt off- Letting him see from the ground how hard she was already! That is, if he could even look at her properly, which she really wondered, given how he quivered on the ground with his eyes rolled back, one hand over his mouth, taking in what little scent had been left smeared on his palms, another touching himself through the fabrics… Soon enough he’d have to look up, however, and when he did, he’d see a true beast, a monster of a shaft throbbing up along her muscular body! Two solid feet of meaty, throbbing dick, thicker than his fist, and even though she was as hard as she could be, about three or so inches of foreskin covered the tip, not letting it see the light of day! Pre dribbling from it in thick globs from time to time, all the way to the base, groin covered in a jungle of sweat-matted pubic hair, and her enormous balls, the size of his head, hung down her thigh, down the edge of the bed, beckoning him. Before he could recover from the afterglow of his climax, she raised a foot up, pointing over at him.

 

“karkat, youre so adorable… i want nothing more than feel those lovely lips of yours and your tongue all over my body, that plump rear around my cock… come on, come give me a nice little tongue bath~”

“J-JADE… I’M NOT-“

“shut up, sissy! What was that going to be? ‘oh, jade, youre all drenched in sweat! jade, dont you think you smell a bit too much?’ of course i do, i just came back from chopping wood, and i was going to swim and clean myself up, before you told me you wanted to be a slut and try adorable clothes all day”

“THAT’S NOT-!”

“i said shoosh! and now look at yourself, you came in your panties… either you have the most sensitive nipples ive seen, or you absolutely adore my scent~ so no ‘buts’ here, no ‘im nots’ and ‘pleases’”

“…”

“you love this and you know it… so come here and get licking, now”

 

She was not wrong, in fact she was exactly right. He could’ve let her go and changed clothes later if they were going to wait until the storm passed, but ever since the first whiff he caught of her, he subconsciously had been working towards this very goal. To be here, with her, alone. With her house closed up, the heat and humidity around her body making her seem like his own personal sauna. Her slick, sweaty body, her pheromones flooding his lungs, he- He needed it. In a moment, he crawled from his position without a single word, and his hands cupped the underside of her heel. Thumbs grinding at her sole, massaging her large foot pleasantly, as his face mushed along the underside.

Walking barefoot around the woods had left them rough to the touch, but there was not a single spot of dirt. Her sweat worked wonders to wash anything that wasn’t /her/ away from her body, and as his tongue lolled out from between his lips to dip between her toes and slobber over them, he knew this was where he belonged. Surrounded by the strong scent of this powerful, muscular woman, servicing her every whim, slowly licking his way around and up her body shamelessly… First it was her soles and her toes, making sure no spot between them was missed, letting her press the foot harshly onto his poor little face to push him back only to switch the positions of her leg and making him start anew with the other foot. Every last dollop of her sweat was replaced by a string of his saliva, still connected to his tongue and his face as he pulled back to look at her. Legs spread wide open, both feet to the ground, and content with the cleaning down there, it was time for him to move to more urging matters.

He understood immediately, and complied, yet again, without a single word. Lips back down to her feet, huffs of his warm breath washing over them, he started to kiss his way up her leg. Along the side of her ankle, and up to her calves, feeling the weight of her legs shift a little around, raising, as if to allow him get up to her knees and thighs. By the time he realised she was wrapping them around the back of his head it was too late, and she /yanked/ him right down towards her groin in one swift move! Calves squeezing at him and her thighs wrapping on either side of his head, her balls and the base of her cock harshly smacked up into his face. Darkness all around him, not just from the proximity of her skin, but that jungle of hair that was now all around him! It had soaked up like a sponge with all her sweat, dampening only to smear it all back down on his face and into his mouth, making his features slick to grind her enormous sack against, her overwhelmingly potent pheromones flooding his system, feeling the way he gagged with her thick scent, and from time to time, seeing just enough of his face trying to pull back and catch some air to tell his eyes were watering.

But what was also watering, she knew, was his mouth. With each new drop, he’d fall more and more in love with the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the texture of her body, the feeling of her legs locking him in place… She was slowly making him hers. There was no mental tricks or suggestion, no addictive components, but she knew a cute boy slut like him just wouldn’t be able to resist her for too long. Not when he was already broken enough to slobber on her feet without a complaint or a second thought. Just a couple more… Seconds- No, just a few minutes. Heart beating, silence in the room aside from her heavy breathing and the lewd squelches and constant gags of the boy enjoying a nice taste of her groin, doing what he could as his weak tongue was overwhelmed with the churning, way too big balls, and so much dark hair… Yes, that was it, five minutes felt more than enough to get him needing more.

Her legs let go off his head, and her hand took their place, yanking at his hair and peeling him off her nuts. Little stray, rough pubes were left smeared all over his face and on his tongue, seeing it lolled out, mouth agape. Saliva, tears, and copious amounts of her sweat and pre covered every inch of his heavily crimson-tinted face, arms twitching limply on either side of his body. It was time to finish it up, she thought, keeping him as far back as she could, and using her free hand to tilt that enormous slab of meat she called her cock to point at his lips! Thick foreskin twitching as another dollop of thick pre escaped its confines. She only had to wave it a few times, making the extra meat at the end flap up and down, to entice him again. A dizzy smile on his face, both of his hands weakly reached up to grasp at her cock and begin to stroke it back and forth, pulling back on it so that he could try and expose the tip beneath, head leaning in to nuzzle his lips and nose directly into it.

It was way too much for his tense body, the insides of her foreskin were slick with built-up pre, clinging to the walls, leaving it truly like a warm, humid sauna for his face to smear against! Tongue dipping forward as he felt a shudder run down the entirety of his spine, toes spread in his cute stockings, and his lower body relaxing suddenly! The moist patch at the front of his panties growing quickly and starting to dribble with a clear reddish fluid, bladder emptied on the silky fabric, ruining them entirely. But she didn’t mind, she could always get him an even cuter pair of them, watching him ruin them after burying his face forward on the tip of her cock was the best sight she could ever hope for.

Enough that her toes curled and a few little moans began to leave her lips, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer! She pulled him back, feeling his face stick to the sweaty, greasy foreskin for the barest of moments, and when he opened his mouth wide to gasp for fresh air, she forced him forward again. He’d feel it, his mouth suddenly filling up entirely, not with the tip, but with that excess of flesh at the very end, stuffing his mouth up nearly to the back of his throat! The tip would never fit in, not in his mouth, his jaw strained just from feeling it pressed gently at the front of his teeth, and all he could do was gag and gulp down around each new thick glob of pre that now stuck directly to his uvula.

The Amazoness smiled down at Karkat one last time, before throwing her head back and whining for a couple of seconds. Her balls taut and pulling up, cock throbbing violently, the underside almost swelling with the thick load ascending through it- And before a single drop spurt out of her, keeping his lips pressed firmly to the tip, her other hand made sure to pinch his nose shut. In a second, his cheeks rounded out, and a squirt of spunk attempted to escape out around her girth, but she left his mouth as plugged as she humanly could! With no other way to go, the stream forced itself directly down his gullet, neck bulging out around the cute ribbon he was wearing, litre after litre swelling out his gut, filling his stomach and beyond! The pressure was too much for his body to handle, eventually beginning to leak out past the seal of his lips and nose even though she’d tried to keep it from happening! Giggling to herself as she felt bursts of seed staining all around the first few inches of her length, tongue lolled out of her mouth.

It was just simply adorable, seeing his eyes wide as he struggled to swallow the glue-like sperm, virile seed filling every nook and cranny of her insides, pouring into his guts at alarming rates, until she could see it finally, a burst of white cum from his ass. Spraying down on the ground once, then again, then forming a little stream that soaked the floor beneath… She had filled him, filled him up entirely, claimed his insides for her, and made sure her scent and taste would linger in him for the rest of his life! She was ecstatic, head thrown back, shuddering, and letting go off his head, hearing him fall backwards with a thud and quickly retch and gasp for air, squeezing at his belly to let his stomach shrink, cum making its way out of him through both mouth and rear…

 

“g-god… oh my god… yessss, yes yes yes!! that was- that felt so good <3 karkat, oh my gooood… i want you, i want more of this~…”

 

She chewed on her lower lip, eyes fluttering closed and taking a few deep breaths, that inhumanly sized cock starting to get softer between her thighs.

 

“youre so amazing… b-but were not done, not done at all~ i know how much youve enjoyed my nuts and my feet, so how about my armpits next? ooooh,  or i could sit on your face! trap your cute cum-soaked cheeks between my lower ones, and let your tongue and lips give my donut an absolutely delightful tiiiime~… and then when your attention gets me hard again, ill start to finger you, little by little, see how far you can stretch out, before pushing the tip of my cock in… well work you open slowly, and soon enough~ heehee… ah… karkat?”

 

After rambling about her fantasies for a few more moments, she raised an eyebrow, sitting back up on the bed- Only to glance down with wide eyes. Cheeks burning red, and her softening cock suddenly twitching, feeling a heat begin to stir at the pit of her stomach again, not even a few seconds and already stiffening once more. Before her, bent over in the ground, was Karkat. Head down, and a bright, dizzy smile on his lips, one hand was parting those plump buttocks of his, the other had two fingers already in his rear, spreading it out, letting her see how her cum still dribbled out of him… Stomach swollen underneath, leaving him pinned in that position, and his tiny little prick having escaped from the confines of his panties, dangling underneath and dribbling a few dollops of red.

 

“F-FUCK ME…”

“karkat…? :Q”

“JUST- STOP IT. DON’T TEASE ME WITH YOUR ‘KEEP YOU UNDER MY ASS AND ARMPITS TO GET HARD’. JUST DO IT. I- I WANT YOU. I WANT YOU TO WRECK ME, JADE, FUCK ME INTO THE GROUND… F-FILL ME UP WITH THAT THING…”

“oh my gosh~! you do know id still adore having you under my rear and armpits too right~?”

“THAT CAN WAIT, PLEASE… USE MY CHUTE. I AM YOURS.”

“what was that now? i didnt hear you!”

“I-I SAID I AM YOURS.”

“my what~?”

“…”

“say it”

“YOUR SISSY.”

“thats right <3 youre my adorable sissy boy… hope you dont mind not walking for the next few weeks, lets break that ass in shall we~?”

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #11: Pheromones and Lace.


	42. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John buys a few things around.

The city was huuuge! For a sort of fantasy feel, this village just spread as far as the eye could see! A main street with a local market, people coming and going everywhere, crossing from one street to the next, entering and exiting shops and Inns, this place had to be pretty important indeed. If he needed any sort of information or means on how to get to the Spire, this was the place. Sure, he was getting a few stares given his choice of clothing, but that would be fixed soon enough, as long as no one thought like Terezi and tried to carry him away to some dark alley. That’d be bad.

 

* * *

 

It just so happened that the money Terezi had given him was apparently a lot of money! Enough to buy him a nice blue robe, a map, and a meal. The silky blue robe hung from his shoulders and flowed with his step, a pair of legging-like matching pants underneath, and some sandals that showed his wiggling toes. He insisted he looked just like some windy mage in a fantasy video game, even though the flowing form of the robe almost looked more like a dress than anything else. The map was a useful thing too, knowing where the city was, he could trace the quickest route towards the Spire, which judging by the map, wasn’t that far away anymore! Even though the map did warn about not getting too close to the place, yadda yadda.

Stomach full, clean, with new clothes, and still a few spare coins, the boy prepared to step right outside one of the gates and follow the path, map up and in front of his face, trying to read exactly how he should go about things, distracted from the noise of hooves clopping against the ground right in front of him. In a moment, his face smacked against the side of a horse, tripping back with a squeak with his dress hiking up enough that his thighs and rear were easily seen to whoever was mounted on that horse. Of course, there was no one mounted there, nor was he dealing with a normal horse.

 

“オタクかわいい男の子。何だ一体？ YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU GO.”

 

Standing in front of him was a Centaur woman. Her upper body reminded him of someone, although he wasn’t exactly sure who, maybe someone he’d looked at in the Bubbles in the past? Jade and Terezi were all wolfy and. Lizard-y, so surely someone else he might not have met could be horsey! What was even with the whole animal hybrids kinda thing in this place though? He’d noticed a lot of shop owners or random citizens too to be monsters, a few lamias slithering around, some really tall ladies…

Speaking of tall, judging by the girl’s body, she would be quite the tall one even if she had a human lower body, but with that brown-furred horse starting at her waist she was towering and intimidating! A red robe hardly containing her large breasts, and not going low enough to even cover the entirety of her belly. Skin, pale, her eyes a piercing red as they locked on his own, long hair tied up into a bun with only two strands flowing down her shoulders… Oh shit- How long had he just been staring? He tried to recover from this awkward situation, standing up quickly and wiping any dirt or dust off his robes, smiling awkwardly up at her.

 

“um- i’m so sorry, I was not looking where i was going.”

“CAN SEE THAT. WHAT YOUR NAME BOY? I DAMARA.”

“john! i’m john egbert, pleasure to meet you… i was-“

“ABOUT TO HEAD OFF, RIGHT? MAYBE I COULD HELP.”

“huh?”

“YOU GOT MAP, AND MONEY IN THAT BAG, SO OBVIOUSLY YOU TRAVEL. WHEREVER YOU GOING, STORM IS FORMING AHEAD. I CAN OFFER MY TRAVEL SERVICES AND LET YOU RIDE ON MY BACK TO GET QUICKER.”

“oh, that’d… that’d actually be really helpful! i am heading towards that tower in the distance and…”

“QUEEN’S SPIRE?”

“yeah that!”

“CAN GET YOU CLOSE TO ENTRANCE OF QUEEN’S REGION FOR 15 GOLD PIECES. NOT ANY FURTHER THOUGH.”

“that’s fair i guess, okay let me just…”

 

He untied the pouch with his money, and began to count what money he had left. One two three four five… Six gold pieces, and a couple silver ones. Ah shit. Her hands rested on her hips as she looked down on the boy, waiting for the payment, but huffing as she saw that pouch wasn’t as plump and full of cash as she’d hoped.

 

“well i’d appreciate the ride but i don’t think i can afford it…”

 “YO, BOY. 一瞬待って。”

“huh?”

“RIDING GETS HARD AND STRESSFUL AFTER LONG DAY. YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE MONEY. BUT THERE OTHER WAYS TO GET A RIDE. 非常に少なくとも、あなたの人生の乗車。”

 

That was a thick accent she had, and some words he didn’t even manage to understand! But… Given how things had worked for him so far, and the way she was pointing down, he knew very well what she’d want in compensation. A low groan left him, head thrown back and sighing. She was right in one thing, there was a storm forming ahead, and he didn’t want to be caught in it half-way, end up completely soaked... Slowly, he crouched down, just out of curiosity, to see the low hanging balls and plump equine sheath she sported. Just where a normal horse would have it too. What’s up with monster girls having fat cocks everywhere in this place? Not that he complained, but… Maybe he’d just managed to bump into every very-endowed girl in the land. That’s his luck, whoo boy.

 

“uh… i’m not sure i could handle a horse dick.”

“PFFT. YOU BE FINE. 私はあのお尻を見ました。そして、を唇。私はあなたが驚異を行うことができます賭けます。”

“really? do you think so?”

“LOOK, I MAKE THIS EASY ON YOU. YOU CAN SUCK IT. OR YOU CAN BEND OVER. WHICHEVER CASE, YOU GET ME OFF ONCE, I BRING YOU TO WHERE YOU NEED TO BE. DEAL?”

“… okay. i guess i can do my best to get you off once! i already did with jade and terezi before so... yeah.”

“SO WHAT WILL IT BE? 私はあなたが移動することはできませんので腫れあなた終わる確認するつもりです。そして、あなたは本当に乗り心地が必要になります。”

 

**[> John: Offer oral.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18587632) **

**[> John: Offer anal.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18590239) **


	43. Not A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds [REDACTED].

Great. Amazing. Fantastic! This is just what the Troll needed after all that had happened, being left half-way to the Spire in the middle of the rain, soaking, and hardly able to walk as his poor abused rear kept on drooling thick strands of the girl’s spunk from time to time. Legs kept spread from the soreness, belly still rounded out, and of course, still wearing the adorable little top, skirt and stockings. Was it worth keeping these on when he could just go naked and not be as embarrassed to reunite with his friends? But then again he actually kinda liked-

No, focus! Future Karkat would have to deal with the embarrassment, for now the only thing he needed to do was keep on pushing forward! The storm was only getting more intense, with strong winds blowing by and the rain only pouring harder on him, but it was just a bit of wind and water. Nothing to be afraid of, he was a Troll! Their race could handle this and much worse climates to live in! They were tough, they were…

Crack. Karkat felt his hair stand on end, and immediately dropped forward into the ground, a lightning bolt striking down on a nearby tree seconds after, igniting it and making splinters of wood scatter all around the area, the loud thunder making his entire body quiver. Okay now that was more dangerous, see? He wasn’t going to deal with lightning bolts, if he continued along the road he might end up fried! Finding shelter was the best option, indeed, who would want to stay out here in this harsh weather any way? Surely not him.

 

* * *

 

Snap. Another lightning struck somewhere in the middle of the forest, nowhere near him, but the sudden light and the loud noise made poor Karkat jump! He had left the road entirely, thinking that having trees on either side of him would only increase his chances of being electrocuted, and yet somehow had dared to push further into the woods where there were tall trees everywhere! It had worked out in the end, though, coming out the other end of that area soon enough, and hugging the wall of a nearby cliff. Maybe some ridge could shelter him from the rain, or perhaps-

His footing became unstable, and his entire body lost balance, tripping back and falling to the ground with a loud thud and a groan! Hand to his head, the short boy sat up, only to see a patch of… Ice on the ground? No, it wasn’t ice, it’d be colder otherwise. Instead it looked more like some crystalline formation. Random patches of dirt ahead of him seemed to have changed as well, all leading up to the mouth of a rather large and imposing cave. Crystal stalactites and stalagmites spread up and down, making the cave almost look like a fanged maw, waiting for him to enter.

There was something uncannily familiar with the blue crystals, and yet he couldn’t quite recall what… A low hissing or maybe breathing noise came from deep within, although it could easily be the wind blowing into the cave. He could use the shelter, but then again…

Then again this cave was just too fucking creepy for him to risk it. Nope, he wasn’t going to do it. Not a chance in hell. Not a single iota of a possibility. Screw the hissing crystal cave.

 

**[> Karkat: Do the only sensible thing and ignore the cave.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18549553) **

**[> Karkat: I said, do the only sensible thing. This is not a choice.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18660617)**


	44. Sick Beats Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave talks to himself some more.

“the knight alone, deep in the woods, rough, his belly swollen with the good stuff”

“the rains fucking pouring like leaves in september, the path behind he cant even remember”

“his feet hurt, cold and left unclothed, his soaked pants sure he damn loathed”

“but he kept pushing on, uphill towards the tower, hopefully no one else will want to fuck him for hours”

“his mood is sour, but he wont cower, to keep on walking he has the power”

“aw yeah”

“fucking”

“sick beats”

“kick it barack come on drop the FRESHEST rhymes a president could ever drop not even the juggalos”

“SPECIALLY the juggalos like have you even heard the guys songs”

“how did it even become a movement theyre like a meme by now”

“but then again what isnt a meme at this point some of that shits just pathetic it lasts half a day and the next day everyones groaning”

“we need a meme revolution toss away your frogs and your guns bring back the good stuff”

“B33 < aww, those rhymes were getting quite pawesome, dude, cant you go back to that?”

“SHIT”

 

Well that was an awkward moment to be interrupted by someone else. It had been a couple of minutes since the boy felt like he could walk properly again. Stomach still rather full with Porrim’s seed, but his rear doing at least a little bit better, not as abused as she’d left it… Soaking pants having to remain tugged down, or he’d make a mess of them and leave them sticking against his thighs, his entire body glistening with the droplets of rain of the storm that had apparently formed out of nowhere! The weather was harsh and this path, according to her, was either dangerous or guarded or something, so he’d not expected to find another rando come up to him and surprise him while he was in the middle of rambling. Although they weren’t as random as he’d imagined they’d be.

They looked… Awfully similar to him. The hairstyle, those shades, they resembled his own uncannily. But their facial features were a tad more full, with their lips curled like a cat’s, and a pair of matching kitty ears atop their head, peeking out of the hood they were wearing. The hooded cloak covered most of heir body, only their hands and face visible, holding a vial of something… And hovering a few inches above the ground in front of him. They seemed to favor orange and green, because the cloak had a fade from orange to lime green, and their shades and that vial /glowed/, flashing between the colors, striking against their pale skin. There was something quite uncanny about them, but he could tell they were Davepeta. Jade had talked about them, if just to mention how well they kissed.

 

“why does everything in this place want to give me a heart attack”

“B33 < guess that means youve gotten tired of rhyming? thats fair, theres only so much dopeness that can come out of someone befur it gets tiring”

“oh great weve gonne back full circle to the cat puns you in the furry zone too davepeta”

“BOO < and you know my name as well! i knew that scent of yours couldnt lie, even if its masked beneath layer upon layer of… ogre cum?”

“its a long story okay”

“B33 < hmmph… but just to be sure”

 

Their hand raised up suddenly- And the glow of their shades stopped, fading back to a dull black, while a pair of glowing wisps sprung out of them! Immediately coiling their trail of light around his limbs, one orange, one green. Tightly spreading out his limbs and leaving him locked in place, all he could do was shudder, those wisps cold to the touch and not wanting to let go… Giving Davepeta enough time to open the vial and press it to his lips. A tilt of it and of his head, and the sickeningly sweet fluid within was dribbling down his tongue to the back of his throat, shaking his head in a last attempt to pull back from them! They didn’t let go until he’d gulped down, however, wisps vanishing and re-appearing right beside Davepeta, making him stumble backwards.

 

“augh what the hell was that-“

“B33 < tell me, cutie, how did that taste?”

“huh”

“B33 < what did it taste like?”

 

**[> Dave: Savory.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18659681) **

**[> Dave: Sweet.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18660251) **


	45. From Cave To Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds another cave.

Yeah that’s fucking right, bitch-ass cave with its weird noises and lack of choices. Karkat was smarter than to throw himself head-first into certain death or worse, even if he’d pretty much thrown himself into certain death or worse a couple of times in the past. Like that one time where his dreaming projection tried to attack Lord English head-on? Good times.

And yet, the further he got away from that cave, the more dangerous staying out here in the middle of nowhere seemed to get. The lightning bolts were coming down faster and closer each passing second, and he even felt hi hair stand on end yet again, throwing himself to the ground, thinking he’d narrowly avoid being struck again, and yet, nothing at all happened this one time. Sigh, maybe it was just his imagination. This was the shittiest thing he’d had to go through in quite a long time, and the second he reunited with his group, he was going to throw the biggest temper tantrum anyone could ever hope to throw.

The cliff side soon showed another cave opening, way less ominous and threatening. A dark, muddy cave, but in his eyes, a great shelter of the hell of water and lightning that was the forest right now! He let his need to stop getting wet and fearing being struck with a bolt take over, rushing forward into the darkness, not noticing the mud at the entrance showing two pairs of footsteps heading inside, one of which almost seemed like a paw-print of sorts.

In fact, even when he began to hear some noises coming from deeper inside, he let himself just keep on pushing forward. So much for the oh-so-smart Karkat that would never risk himself doing something stupid. Let’s be fair- He was just scared of the hissing cave, and this one was way less terrifying. Just a cave, not a cavern of crystal and hell. A light at the end of the veil of darkness let him see something… But he’d have to get closer to find out exactly who or what was here.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19985587) **


	46. Silver Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wanders through the woods without a carriage.

Pros of the rain? Her clothes were back to their usual dark color, lavender washed away and no longer feeling like the fabric was sticking to her form. Cons? It was rain. Just like back in New York, whenever a storm fucked up with her Internet connection or made it hard to even step out of the manor. Just like back in her Land where clouds kept on pouring and pouring an endless stream of rainbow water. It was wet, it was cold, and it got everywhere. Her hair matted to her head and a frown on her face, Rose seemed to be going against classic advice of not getting near tall trees during strong storms, and was using the woods around the path to shield herself from at least a little bit of the moisture.

That she was getting her clothes less wet going through the forest didn’t change the fact she was getting way wetter underneath them. Each new step brought memories of the Cheshire Cat’s tendrils, thoughts of how that could’ve felt… And also thoughts about where the poor girl and her horse had ended up on. Jasprose implied she might or might not be getting mounted by her own equine. A flared length driving itself in and out of- Okay, no, she really needs to stop that. This place was really getting to her, the Jinko guard before, her sprite squared in the form of another feline. Was this a pattern? Was she going to be assaulted by cat after cat until she was addicted to kitty spunk?

Thankfully, that wouldn’t be the case, as she’d see very, very soon. The area she found herself in was quite peculiar she had to say, as she advanced she began to notice a few things, smallish caverns burrowed into the side of a hillside, strings of some sticky substance clinging from tree to tree, getting denser as she went on. Spiders of some sort perhaps? No, they weren’t quite web-like, they seemed torn, ragged almost. Whichever the case, she was very wary of any and all noises going on around her.

The wind made the surrounding trees move, leaves rustling. The low hum of wings being flapped, a bird nearby searching for prey she imagined. Sticks crunching beneath her feet, a rock tumbling down the side of the hill… Nothing that specially caught her attention, told her there was anything dangerous in the surrounding area. But then again, Jasprose had appeared without any warning or noise before, as if she’d faded into existence, blinked right behind her… She had to be wary.

The air was cold, rain droplets running against her skin, and the chilly breeze making her consider one of the caves nearby for shelter, but no, that’d just lead to her meeting whatever had made them. It was just then that Rose spotted something around her. Shining between water droplets, a bright silver tone, it looked like a speck of dust. But soon after followed two more shines, coming from above the trees. A cloud of the powder was starting to mix with the water and form a thin veil in front of her, its scent sweet and almost inviting, alluring.

 

**[> Rose: Keep walking.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18676070) **

**[> Rose: Attack the dust.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18677449)**


	47. The Hills Are Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy continues her journey.

What a beautiful view. After managing to stand up off the ground and empty herself just a little more, enough to walk around, Roxy had put on the bikini armor and returned to the village. Got some food and water for the road, added a sweet crossbow to her Strife Deck, and after realising Rose had left without her, which she didn’t really blame her for given how long she’d been wandering around and being fucked, she parted on her way toward the tower! The biggest issue was not knowing exactly what path to take, but since they weren’t on a group anymore, the fear of losing one another deviating from the path was gone! Her best bet was to get somewhere high, and lo and behold! Just a few minutes away from the city, she’d found this big hill overlooking the woods, a little stroll up to the top, a few hops to this large mound at the edge, and she had an amazing view of everything around!

Lush green woods spreading far and wide, although near the horizon she could see the forests shift to a more arid terrain. And a coast line to the west! The village she’d been at was clearly visible from her position too, as well as a couple other cities spread around the area, including the ruins of an old village near to the tower itself. And overlooking everything else, right atop another hill, the Queen’s Spire pierced the skies. The light beaming from the top and into the vortex of energy merged with the surrounding dark clouds, making it seem like a hurricane spiralling outwards from it, ominously calling for them.

This was so cool! God, did they really have to leave? So far she’d had some fun sex, got neat loot, and saw how incredible and big this Land was! In a way, it made her just want to stay. Maybe she could convince the others to take a vacation in the fantasy land of the cute monster girls with big dicks. But stay or leave, if they wanted to reunite, they had to push on to the base of the Spire. The girl was ready to turn around and walk away when the floor beneath her began to quake quickly! Teeth grit, stumbling around, she felt the grassy patch she’d been leaning on at the edge of the cliff separate from the ground itself, dipping forward. It was an Earthquake for sure, and almost comically like an old cartoon, the very edge of the hill was falling down!

Or… Rising up? Rather than see the ground beneath give in and collapse, she was knocked off her feet by it elevating higher up into the air! The girl yelped and slipped right over the edge, eyes closed, feeling the wind rushing by as she fell… For just a few seconds. Before she could get enough speed to actually damage herself upon contact with the ground, something stopped her descent, something warm and soft. Raising an eyebrow and opening her eyes, the girl was met with the sight of a pale, incredibly soft and cushiony surface. Rounded, and connected to a much bigger something else!

It was a girl- A very enormous Giant girl! Her huge breasts had managed to stop her fall, bare, thick puffy nipples bigger than her head, narrow shoulders, proportionally at least, and a cute rounded face! Plump lips chewed down on by a pair of adorable buck teeth, her short mane green and looking like grass, with a headband made out of stone. In fact, there were patches of armor-like stone down her arms and the back of her hands, but with her bosom in the way, that’s as much as she could see out of her. Giantess or not, green haired or not, that face was one Roxy could never ever miss.

 

“… janey? :o”

“Golly, are you okay? I just felt something skittering on my head while I napped, I didn’t think it’d be an adorable little girl like you~! Have we met before?”

“whaaat r u talkin about? were besties! Its me, roxy! :D”

“Hmm? I’m sorry dear, I don’t kow where you got that name, but I don’t have a best friend! Or… Really many friends around! But it’s a pleasure to meet you, Roxy.”

 

Awww, man, just like the Pyropes. Couldn’t this place just make people into cool monsters? Nooo, it also had to erase memories. Pouting with her arms under her chest, the girl sighed and looked away, just in time to see one of those enormous hands reach over to her body! Her palm was large enough to wrap around the entirety of her body and leave only her head and the tips of her toes exposed! Squeaking at the feeling, but relaxing, knowing it was Jane after all… The Giant slowly sat down back on her little spot under the hill, her body mostly bare and covered in little droplets of moisture, but big enough to somewhat shield Roxy from the rain. This angle gave her a much, much better angle on the rest of her body.

Thick thighs she could run across back and forth, an ass that would eclipse her entire body were she to sit on her, her soft belly showing rolls from being sat like this, she was just absolutely adorable. Only a few patches of rock down her limbs covering her skin. Of course that meant her groin was also fully exposed, and there was a lot to expose down there! A tuft of green hair right above a frankly ridiculous shaft. Jane had to be around 50’ tall, so it didn’t look out of place, but compared to her? Thing looked as big as she was, and judging by the thick foreskin covering it and how it dipped down, it was completely soft! Resting between an equally huge pair of balls, resting on the ground between her thighs. The mouth-watering package had the girl shaking in Janey’s grasp quite literally drooling down her chin.

 

“oh my god…”

“So, little Roxy, what were you-“

“omg, omg omg janey ur bods fuckin gorgeous!! :Q”

“Oh gosh what are you saying?”

“like… ur breasts, i know i joke w/ the ‘ur breasts r like an ocean’ thing but at that size they might as well be! i could sleep on them and just lie on them for hours… and ur tummy is so soft lookin and good, and that cock… that cock janey…”

 

Jane’s other hand slid up to her mouth, muffling a chuckle, before covering her eyes with it. Giggling down at the girl while trying to hide her embarrassment, cheeks a bright shade of red, and that hefty shaft twitching a few times. Those were quite flattering words she wasn’t used to, legs spreading open a bit further, and lowering Roxy down a couple more feet, closer to her belly, to her groin…

 

“My, I didn’t know you little ones could enjoy someone of my size that much! Hoo hoo~. Maybe you want a closer look in that case?”

 

**[> Roxy: Move to the plump tip.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18719120) **

**[> Roxy: Move to the ground.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18717887) **

**[> Roxy: Brag about being a Size Queen.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18720646) **


	48. Learning The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out something new about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Kink, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Deepthroat, Face-fucking, Animal Genitalia, Breathplay, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Cock and Ball Worship, Sluttification.

“yeah, maybe i can use my mouth but there’s noooo way that thing’s going in my ass, sorry.”

“あなた絶対臆病者。 YOU HAVE NOT EVEN SEEN IT HARD. TSK, BUT THAT FAIR. I GUESS.”

“i’m just saying i’m a short human facing against a horse cock, i’ve heard how those things tend to end! john egbert, death by horse cock, yeah don’t really want that in my tombstone. that being said… where should we do this?”

“どこで？ HERE.”

“… here? but there’s-“

 

No time to discuss how they were at one of the gates of the city, with people coming and going, and a few others staring at the two already. This city was going to end up knowing him as some sort of public slut at this rate, first Terezi needing to be ‘bribed’ to let him in, and now? Now Damara reared her body back and up, front hoofs raising off the ground and smacking against the sides of his shoulders! Her immense weight made the boy immediately drop down to the ground, on his knees first, then leaning forward on his hands and knees, feeling her walk forward, stepping off his body, and leaving him looking right up at the plump sheath and fat balls in front of him.

The leathery sack was the size of his head, hanging low, pendulous in front of him. Its sway from side to side nearly hypnotic, and after a few moments, a twitch began to bring the very tip of her shaft out of her. A pink tone, with darker patches down along it, tip still not swollen and at least not as big as John had imagined it would be, but with a lot of room to flare outwards once she was properly aroused and sheathed inside of the boy. John awkwardly glanced around, seeing the girl’s upper half leaning forward, enough to allow her wicked smirk to be seen even under her like this! Everyone in the area was watching him, and he even managed to recognise one or two of them… Being people that had been watching what he did with Terezi before.

 

“WHAT YOU WAITING FOR? GET ME HARD, SUCK IT DOWN. LET EVERYONE SEE YOUR BELLY FILL FOR A RIDE OUT.”

 

Chatter, chuckles, began all around him. He could hear the word slut being repeated quite a bit, and the situation was making him sweat, heart beating fast. Terezi had held him up while she plowed his rear. He hadn’t noticed the crowd forming until she was already sheathed deep inside of his body. But now? He had the choice, he could easily refuse and find another way to go around, maybe just walk to the Spire himself. Not let the word spread about him whoring himself out to get what he wanted, not let everyone see… And yet, the warmth inside of him, the feeling of his insides clenching in reflex at being laughed at from afar, at being watched? It made him…

Want this more. In a moment, his hands were cupping the enormous nuts in front of him, leaning in to let his tongue loll out. Glasses fogged from the warmth radiating off her package, soft lips nibbling down along the side of what little of her cock was already out, to the edge of her sheath, and nuzzling up where the very base of it and her balls met. Burying his face into them, slowly letting his tongue trail up along their sides and leave them soaked in saliva. Damara let out a huff in delight, hips rocking forward a little, making her balls smack forward into his face once, twice, grinding them over his nose and lips to ensure he got the taste and the scent of her arousal smeared all over his adorable features.

 

“かわいいね。あなたは本当に私のボールを愛さなければなりません〜。”

 

The more time he spent down there, the heavier he felt her cock get. Extending out, pressing up along the back of his head, bobbing down from its own weight and forcing him to stay down on his knees. The mottled length was getting more enticing by the second, and soon, his tongue dragged back up to the very base, and slowly began to pull back. Wrapping both hands around it, impossible to circle its girth with just one of them, and shimmying his way to the wide tip. Throbbing, spraying dollops of clear pre over his face, inviting him to drink it all right down… John pretty much leaned in for a kiss. Lips meeting the wide opening of the flared tip and swirling his tongue against it, making out against the obscenely large cock, over a foot and a half long and only now seeming to show the little ridge of its medial ring, more and more sliding against his face, forcing him to either pull back or keep servicing its underside and sides, kiss and nibble his way to the head once more…

He had to admit, this was… This was actually really nice. If someone had told him a couple hours ago he’d be getting facefucked by his ecto-sister, plowed by Terezi and then knelt down in public to service a horsecock, he’d just have waved it off as some stupid statement that could never become true. But now, he was considering why he hadn’t tried this before. The texture of her cock was absolutely amazing, the taste of her pre dribbling down on his tongue, but more importantly… The way it grew. The little coos she could hear coming from her, hooves tapping at the ground underneath. Everyone gazing with interest, some of them having even reached into their clothes to touch and fondle themselves.

He was making those people horny. He was pleasing Damara in front of him. And the more they seemed to enjoy it, the more he was drawn to just… Keep going. Hands giving the medial ring a tight squeeze, lips and jaw stretching wide for the head, and trying to /bob/ himself forward to slip it right in! A harsh thrust coming from her and the thing slipping out a few more inches managed to /lodge/ the thing firmly past his lips. It made him remember the way Jade’s knot had stretched him before, except the Centaur’s entire cock was that wide, if not more! The sides of his mouth ached, but he kept on pressing it there. Buck teeth grazing at the top, throat convulsing as it squeezed lightly at the back of his gullet, against his uvula, a few tears welling in his eyes.

That thing was fully hard and out by now. A monstrous length, two and a half feet long. Longer than his arms or legs, and definitely thicker than the former. He’d have an easier time being fisted down his throat, and yet he kept going. The mentions about him being a slut and laughing at him had become cheers, urging him to take it further down, telling him to swallow, telling Damara to thrust. His body shimmied forward, her own took a step closer, the shape of the thick head bulging down his neck began to become more and more noticeable, forcing the walls of his throat wide and forcing itself deeper inside! Light gagging became quite heavy retching, but once she was past his trachea and his airway was completely stuffed, all those noises died down into just lewd squelching.

Both hands left her cock, going to his neck instead. Feeling her pressing further down, pushing the bulge past down his neck and reaching his clavicle by this point. The pressure inside only increased the deeper she got, her coos becoming louder moans. This was good, he thought, fingers weakly drifting from his neck to the blue robes he was wearing, and undoing them, letting them drop down to his hips! Pudgy belly, soft chest, puffy nipples, at the sight of his adorable mocha body, more people began to cheer. Given the way many of them called out directly to Damara, it was clear she had done this many more times before, and that this was pretty much a normal show she put for everyone in town. One many people enjoyed.

Suddenly, the Centaur’s front legs gave in. Her upper body flopped to the ground right underneath, human half leaned forward with her tongue lolled out of her mouth, hands to the ground- And her rear still raised up in the air. Cock lodged in his throat, the sudden shift in movement only lowered her body and tilted his head back, /forcing/ the equine length deeper inside. Past his chest, so deep inside he could feel her heartbeat through it, making the bulge in his neck disappear past his chest. She rocked her hips back, and /slammed/ back down, face-fucking him from an angle and into the ground. Knees and calves scraping at the path they were in the middle of, all he could do was endure the violence of her thrusts, and raise his hands up.

Up to either side of his head. Eyes half-lidded, rolled back into his skull, index and middle fingers spread in a ‘V’ shape, as he felt the bulge of her cock re-appear on his body. Flared tip bashing into his stomach, and making a /bump/ at the front of it, medial ring disappearing past his lips, only to pull back and slam in again, adding another layer of thickness, of stretching, to his already overly stretched maw! His vision was going fuzzy, the lack of air getting to him again. God, could he give someone a blowjob without passing out from lack of air? His very stomach was being violated by Damara, and only half of her cock was inside!

But half of it was more than enough to get Damara off it seemed. Too much pressure from those tight insides wrapping around him, his cute little tongue pinned to the bottom of his jaw, his teeth scraping over the tough surface with each new hump, soon there was a loud groan from her. Head thrown back, and everyone cheering louder, as the flare in his stomach /swelled/. It engorged quickly at the very entrance of his stomach, and as she pulled back in her thrusting motion, he felt it /locked/ in there, unable to pull back without literally rearranging his insides! A sting of pain from the constant movement, and soon the entire length began to pulse violently.

Spray after spray of /thick/ spunk flowing into his body, not even able to taste it, poured directly into his stomach and trapped there. He could feel it, his stomach rounding out and doubling in size within the first few seconds of her climax, and it just kept coming and coming! The warmth, the nearly painful stretching sensation, his lack of oxygen. His eyes started to flutter closed, cheeks a bright shade of red, and the hands doing the victory signs flopping limp down to the ground. Once more, the Heir of Breath had been left breathless, but this time… Well.

This time, he could collapse on that fat cock knowing that he’d made the Centaur woman and every bystander very happy, if only for a brief moment. The warmth of his belly and the sensation of satisfaction and accomplishment would surely accompany him through his little nap.

 

“N-NNGH~. ファックええ。あなたは驚くほど良い口を持っています。あなたは娼婦。 SOMEONE HELP ME GET THE BOY OFF BEFORE HE CHOKES WILL YOU~? QUALITY SLUTS SHOULD NOT BE LEFT RUINED AND UNCONSCIOUS.”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18779603) **


	49. Reverse Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John offers his rear to a Centaur woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Size Kink, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Pain, Noncon, Bondage, Suspension, Permanency, Cock Warming, Animal Genitalia, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Sensory Deprivation, Gagging.

“i’m not… sure, i guess i’d rather stretch out my rear uncomfortably than dislocate my jaw?”

“THAT THE SPIRIT! あなたのお尻と、私はそれが何の問題もなくフィット賭けます。 JUST BEND OVER THERE AND WE START RIGHT AWAY~.”

 

Damara pointed over to a little bench nearby, wooden surface free for them to use, although now becoming the object of everyone’s interest with the Centaur pointing over at it. John hesitantly walked over, closer, before glancing around the area, at the many people looking at them patiently, waiting to see the cute boy getting mounted and ravished by a fat horse cock. It was uncomfortably to say the least, becoming the centre of attention once again, being fucked in public in front of like a dozen inhabitants of the town. They didn’t seem to mind, almost as if this were an usual occurrence… Which given the fact he’s been fucked twice already and was preparing to be fucked a third time, it likely was. Rather than bend over it, he decided to take a seat on the bench, sighing lightly.

 

“maybe this isn’t…”

 

No time to complain. Words had hardly left his lips when he saw the other one approach and raise her front legs up into the air! Hooves coming down harshly on either side of his head, on top of the bench, leaving her equine body tilted up and the sheath pointed right up at his face. Her balls were obscenely large, the size of his head, plump, and the fist sized sheath stretched to allow the flared tip of her cock to peek out already. Dribbling pre already over itself, mottled pink and black tone… And growing bigger each passing second, soon dipping down to grind and nuzzle into his soft robes. His hands quickly moved to try and push her body back, to tell her he had to think about letting her mount him a bit more but the woman was quick to catch his wrists with both of her hands.

 

“YOU JUST RELAX AND LET DAMARA DO~.”

“w-wait, wait a bit…!”

 

A few chuckles and whistling noises came from the crowd looking at them. John’s head tilted to them, a worried expression on his eyes, a pout on his lips, but all they did was egg the Centaur on more and more. His legs flailed around and kicked up against her, but without the strength to push her back or hit her hard, it just made his soles and calves gently bump into her cock. Heart pounding in his chest, he saw one of her hind legs raise, step forward- And smack right down between his legs! Inches from his groin, making him tense up in fear and try to close them! She hadn’t been aiming for his groin, though, all the opposite, she’d hit exactly what she wanted. Her hoof pinned the blue robes to the bench, and with her hands holding him, she easily /pulled/ him further up along the bench! Tearing him right off his clothes, discarding them away, and leaving him with just those thin leggings covering his body.

But she kept pulling on him once his clothes were on, pressing his back against the top of the bench’s seat. Leaving him bent backwards and looking up with wide eyes, while the fat horse cock grew and swelled between her legs! Over a foot long already, pressing up against his groin, and adding more pressure the more aroused she got, 14 inches, 16 trying to harshly squeeze up at his balls, grinding down to prod and rock at the back of his leggings… She even had to step back a little to keep herself lined up from how big it was getting! Or so he thought at least, believing she’d wait until that monster was fully unsheathed, but he couldn’t be more wrong. The fact she’d reared back wasn’t to keep herself lined up as it grew further, but getting enough distance to give a harsh /thrust/ at the boy.

John’s eyes widened as he felt the sudden pressure against his leggings. Her body surged forward violently, and the flared tip of that cock pressed between his buttocks swiftly, pushing forward, dragging the fabric in with it and tearing right through, letting him feel the warmth of her girth against his puckered little star… And the intense /burning/ sensation of the friction as it /forced/ its way right inside of him! Terezi was nothing in comparison to this monster of a horse shaft pressing inside, walls clamping and pulsing quickly around her, making a groan escape the centaur. She rocked back, letting him feel the wider tip tug at his abused ring, only to hump /deeper/ inside. She wasn’t moving an inch from her position, just rocking her hips back and forth, but the more her cock grew, the bigger it got, the more it slid right inside of him, lined up, it was the only way it could go after all.

 

“n-nnngh!! a-aah! ahn-nngh, d-damara- please!!”

“あなたのお尻はとても良い感じ！あなたは男の子を娼婦！あなたは私が想像よりも優れています！ああ〜。”

 

His belly started to bulge out with her size, teeth grit and feeling like she’d be left impaled on that thing at this rate. After all, he couldn’t see how long she was, but judging by where their bodies where, there had to be a foot and a half of cock outside of him, and all that was entering him was /more/ of it that slid out of her body! Specially with his back left to awkwardly bend at the top of the bench, upper body dipping down by its own weight, it gave him a perfect view of that cock head /battering/ his insides and trying to stretch him further out and straighten out his insides! His prostate squeezed thin against the front of his belly, guts rearranged with each violent shove of her hips forward, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes rolled back into his skull and tears rolling down his forehead!

Groaning loudly, she pulled up on him more, forcing his body to stop bending down, letting him see more clearly his stretched out, reddened stomach, the length pulsing inside of him. It looked around 30 inches long, and of those 30, over a foot were already crammed inside of him. Chewing on his lower lip, drooling all over himself, wincing, Damara didn’t seem able to handle the pressure of his walls for much longer, as her enormous balls pulled up, and a /torrent/ of her seed began to pour right up into his body! His belly expanded quickly with the churning load leaking further into his body, squealing as his tight little rim had to stretch for the excess of cum spraying out! At least soothing the pain a little, soaking his torn leggings, dribbling into his robes on the bench, and with the warmth spreading inside of him, he felt his little prick twitch and drool a few strands of his own seed into the leggings. He felt her load keep on pouring, when he noticed, through blurry eyes, the crowd around him.

Some were booing at him for not having taken all the cock, others demanded more… But specially two forms approached him, chuckling to themselves and reaching for his legs. Damara gave them a wink and a thumbs-up, and before he could even get used to the length and the cum already in his body, they pulled. They pulled and pulled and /pulled/ back, and he squealed as he felt a strong sting in his stretched insides, being yanked further down, closer to the base, wrapping her shaft with more of his body! He couldn’t take it, the intense sensation made something in his mind shut down, and in a moment, the boy flopped limp onto the bench. Unconscious, easy to handle around, for Damara and the crowd to do as they wanted with him until he woke up.

 

* * *

 

As he regained consciousness, the first thing John realised was his inability to move, see or speak. The numbness of his body slowly subsided, and he started to make out his position a bit more properly. A ball gag was shoved in his mouth, keeping him unable to say a thing through it, saliva dribbling down the side of his chin. A rag of silky fabric he recognised as part of his leggings, now fully removed, wrapped around his eyes like a makeshift blindfold. His arms were tied behind his back rather tightly, and his legs forced to spread right open, both sets of limbs tied around… Damara, he presumed. He could feel the underbelly of her equine half, the enormous shaft lodged in him… God.

It was almost sickening how deep inside she was, ass burning, stretched wide open, balls smacking against his much smaller package, and his belly swollen outwards with obscene amounts of cum and her cock having re-arranged his poor insides. He wondered if the warm feeling of something dribbling down his junk was her cum or blood. He was set up as a cocksleeve. A warmer for her enormous length. Not a voice in the matter, not a possibility to complain or pull away, he was nothing but a toy for her. She seemed to be talking to someone about the fees of going to some other city, and in a few moments, a foot pressed against his back- Using him to hoist themselves over to the Centaur’s back and ride her away.

Each step, each clop those hooves did against the stone floor and the dirt path once they exited the city made his entire body shake, back and forth. Fucking him on that enormous thing while she walked away, pre constantly pooling deep inside of him. Wherever they were going, it was clear she had no intention to lead him towards the Queen’s Spire anymore. Their new destination was wherever Damara’s other clients wanted to head to. And once the day was done, he wondered, if she’d let him rest, or if she’d just fall asleep on top of him without bothering to remove him.

Only time would tell.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #17: Horse Cock Warmer.


	50. Soul Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave lies to his cat-troll-bird-sprite-squared-alternate made monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Dubcon, Gangbang, Multiple Cocks, Multiple Insertions, Excessive Cum, Bukkake, Strange Insertions, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Restraining, Mental Suggestion, Illusion.

“shit you just gave m your cum didnt you whats with every single thing here wanting to stuff me what would it even taste like its salty its bitter it clings to the back of your tongue”

 

Davepeta gave a little hiss, and stomped the ground, making Dave flinch back in retaliation. They seemed rather angry after he lied, but he had to… He had the feeling if he’d told them it was sweet and oh so tasty, the would have been like… Oh, so if you like it that much, you can have it right from the tap, any time you’d like, and plow him into the ground for hours. He was starting to get exhausted of things trying to fuck him, his only solace was that he actually avoided being caught by those wolves before. Now that would’ve been embarrassing.

 

“look im just saying things like they are-“

“>BOO < no no no! your essence, it was purrfect, you had the same scent… no! youre kidding right?”

“nope still got the aftertaste burning at the back of my throat and its not as salty as youre right now but still pretty-“

“B// < maybe… maybe mew just need a closer taste”

“whats with you guys and not letting me finish a single sente-“

 

There they went again, those wisps were faster than he could swing his arms against, unable to block them from coiling around his arms, Dave felt a pressure on his shoulders, and his bod was brought to his knees immediately. Davepeta loomed in front of him, teeth grit past their open cat-like mouth, and their arms spreading out to let their robe swing open in front of him. Between their legs hung a rather sizeable shaft. Uncut, seemingly thicker than his wrist at the very base, but narrowing lightly down to the tip, making him wonder if it really was human or if he was dealing with some weird animal cock with foreskin. Glowing lime and orange pre dribble from the very tip, with a fat pair of balls hanging beneath, filled to the brim with their glowing seed, their ‘essence’ as they had called it.

 

“shit”

 

No turning back now, Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the light coils of those wisps tighten and reach out for his jaw, forcing his mouth wide open. The pre-drooling tip rested in front of his face, the scent strong, intoxicating, making him start to shift and rock his hips back and forth already, waiting for the moment he felt the taste slide against his tongue, for his jaw to stretch and his mouth to fill right up. Their hands rested on either side of his head, stroking along his blonde locks, and letting out a little purr, before drawing their hips back… And thrusting forward.

 

* * *

 

His jaw ached. It stretched out downward, harshly, his throat prodded against and his gullet filled immediately. And yet, there was nothing. Dave’s eyes had darted open the second he felt them thrust, but there was just… Nothing. As far as the eye could see, everything around Dave was pitch black, yet his body was fully illuminated. It felt as if he were floating in the middle of the Furthest Ring, where there was simply nothing at all, but his body was still held immobile. He could feel it, his arms restricted, his throat full and something rocking back only to thrust forward… But he couldn’t see it. Furthermore, he could… Breathe perfectly normally through it, huffing and shuddering at the alien sensation.

From the corner of his eye, he managed to spot something, a green glow forming nearby. Trying to catch a better glimpse of it, to tilt his head, he felt another harsh /tug/ at the sides of his head, and his body was forced to bend over forward. Balls-deep, he assumed, feeling a pressure against the front of his face as he was left locked into the air. The sensation of a second pair of hands grabbing at his hips really started to freak him out, as something began to press against his backside. The same shape, the same cold feeling as the void stuffed down his throat, it pressed between his buttocks and /pushed/ forward. Through his clothes, as if they weren’t there, he felt the intense /stretching/ of his insides, and yet as his ass clamped down, he felt it close around nothing.

He had no idea what was going on, this ethereal, floaty feeling was making uneasy, specially as his body was ravished without knowing by what or how! More glowing on his peripheral vision, and this time he could make out the faint outline of a cock, just like Davepeta’s, glowing a bright shade of orange. It faded in and out of his vision, but it had a very physical weight to it, resting down along his head, draped over his features and grinding back and forth.

 

“give in”

 

A voice whispered in his head, a very familiar one, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on who it was. Fingers kept grabbing at his body, keeping his ass up for the shaft inside of him to rear back and thrust in over and over, locking his legs and arms in place, keeping his head bobbing forward on nothing. Keeping his body suspended and groping along his sensitive skin, pinching at his nipples and slowly stroking along his cock, dragging delicate nails over the underside. The cock resting on his face finally began to move, dragging back, vanishing for a moment, and then… Pushing forward.

It pushed in, phasing through the front of his face, and disappearing from sight. But he could feel it, reaching in, and out the other end, a cold sensation blossoming inside of his skull and making his eyes roll back. What was happening? Was this an illusion? What were these things pushing into his body, fucking it without seemingly entering? He was beginning to feel like he was losing it, his senses were numb, his mind couldn’t focus properly on anything, and that voice continued, talking to him, ordering him.

 

“:33 < come on! mew just have to say it, say how sweet it really is…”

“you love it”

 

Another cock, he didn’t even see the glow this time, resting on the side of his body, and feeling as it smacked down on his back- Only to make it gently phase through him. The intense chilling sensation made his back arch, or try to arch against the hold of a hundred invisible hands at least, leaving him a shaking mess, quivering. A fourth one began to hover in front of him, while a fifth wedged itself between his buttocks, along with the one already thrusting inside. Ravishing his body from every angle, resting on him before seemingly slipping into his form, keeping him the centre of what he could only assume was a ghost orgy. More and more of them formed, their combined glow lighting up his body in different shades of orange and green, letting him feel their size, their texture well, before they started burrowing into his body as well.

 

“do it”

“:33 < give up”

“join us”

“:33 < join us”

 

Join us. That last command made his eyes open wide and his entire body to shake and spasm for a second. No, this couldn’t… He couldn’t let this happen, joining? Joining what? Davepeta? The ethereal phallus orgy? His senses may be fuzzy, but he knew he couldn’t just give up, whatever this was, whatever they had planned, he wanted no part in it. And yet, their insistent thrusting from every single angle, phasing into every nook and cranny of his body, letting him feel like his very essence was being violated… It kept him weak, hardly able to resist, and most importantly, on the very edge of a strong climax.

Who would blame him, really? This just felt like such a bizarre experience, being fucked but he wasn’t being fucked, and in his mind all those thoughts about submission, the very clear voices swirling, dripping their sweet, sweet words directly into his brain, eating away at him, fucking him, until they finally felt his body tense one last time, and a few strands of his seed spraying out. He saw it, pooling down under him, a trickle of glowing red, rather than his normal seed, it carried his color, like Davepeta’s own dual-colored essence…

His body went limp, momentarily, just in time to hear the cacophony of voices in his head moan out, gasp for air. Some of the cocks in him pulled back, others stayed deep inside, and a slurry of orange and lime began to flow into and over him. He felt it swirling and sloshing through his body, although he couldn’t see his body distending. Stream after stream of the stuff covered his body, from his back down to his toes, every single inch of his body glowed with their spunk, squirting out of his ass, back up his throat, slowly covering his hair and face as well, until his eyes were forced to close.

 

* * *

 

...

 

* * *

 

Grass. Dirt, air flowing around him. The pitter-patter of rain against nearby rocks, over his body, Dave’s eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up on his hands and knees. His eyes darted around, only to find nothing in the area. A puddle of thick, orange and lime cum was right underneath him, as well as a few strands of the stuff, dried on the side of his cheek, to his hair and at the front of his body… And his pants weren’t only soaked with water now, but also held his own little load on the front. His heart pounded in his chest, and his body felt shaky, weak. Something felt very wrong, like he was ill, but… Davepeta was gone, and those voices were too. Maybe it was just that, maybe he’d caught a cold from being nearly naked in the rain. Whatever had happened, honestly, he’d better not know, that was such a strange experience, and yet, as intense as it had been, it felt like a dream now.

The intensely sweet taste still burnt at the back of his throat, and Dave sighed, wobbling back up on his two feet and beginning to walk forward down the path. Just a little bit more until the Spire. Hey, at least the rain would wash away the cum covering him, that was a plus.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18779752) **


	51. We Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds the contents of the vial quite sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Soul Play, Corruption, Death, Mind Break, Absorption, Soul Stealing, Noncon, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Strange Insertions, Sensation Play.

“dunno like if you shoved a bunch of sugar in my mouth and i usually like sweet things but that really made me almost gag”

“BDD < BDD”

 

Dave frowned a little, an eyebrow raised and slowly taking a step back away from his cat-troll-bird-sprite-monster alternate, unsure of why they had suddenly started to grin like that. Did he mess up? Should he have lied and told them it tasted badly? Not to say, they hadn’t answered to the question of what the contents of the vial had been, although it was fairly obvious, given how every encounter he’d had so far had gone, chances were it was just their cum, right? Although not even Troll cum was that sickeningly sweet, he wasn’t kidding when he mentioned it almost made him gag, still feeling it cling to the back of his throat, washing over his tongue with each breath he took.

 

“so yeah uh if that was all ill just leave got places to be right now”

“B33 < oh dont just leave like that dude the fun has just started”

“what fun”

“B33 < mew found my essence sweet! that means were compatible ive been looking fur someone whose soul would match fur fucking ever”

“soul match shit dude are you into horoscope stuff or something you know thats not real right”

 

They shook their head slowly, and without an answer, the two glowing wisps coiled around their arm, giving it a multi-colored glow. Pale fingers stretching out for a moment, curling a few times, and swiftly reaching out towards Dave. He tried to avoid it, flash-step back, but with Davepeta being technically part him, he just didn’t have time. And it was just at that moment, thinking about how Davepeta was as swift as he was, that the boy realised… Maybe that’s what they meant about him being a soul match. He literally was a component of what made them up.

The epiphany came way too late, and as Davepeta’s fingers pressed into his chest, a cold burning sensation spread through the area they pushed against! Body tilting back, and suddenly /forced/ back a couple of feet, as if he were being flung away. A low hiss left him, feet trying to step down to grind his body to a halt… Only to feel them not quite reach the path. No, he was… Floating? Dave hadn’t noticed, but after the impact, everything seemed to have dulled around him. He couldn’t feel the rain, everything looked a tad faded… And his body had a strange reddish tint? It wasn’t until he looked forward that he got what was going on.

His body was still standing in front of Davepeta, but not for long, as it flopped to the ground. Limp, cold, lifeless. Whatever they had just done to him, his very Soul had been pushed out of his body, and the boy started freaking out immediately. Quickly ‘floating’ forward, almost as if he were swimming through the air, trying to make his way back to his body, before those wisps faded from their hand and appeared beside him. They took on another form, now that he was out of his body, now that he was just like ‘them’, rather than a coiling, glowing wisp, they took on a more human-like appearance. A green cat girl and an orange harpy. Both of them grinned at him, but while they were quite obviously… Nepeta and Davesprite, there was something off about them. Rather than have their entire bodies colored in like his red soul right now, they seemed a duller color, with traces of white everywhere.

They weren’t there just to say hi though, one on each side, they grabbed at Dave’s arms, one with her claws, the other hooking his wing-like arm around his own, and pulled him away, Davepeta stepping over the body carefully and opening their coat right open, exposing every inch of their pale body. A rather small chest and overall lithe figure, the only noticeable curve their hips and rear flaring out a little, and not even that much! A fat 12 incher hung between their legs, looking thick like his wrist at the base, but tapering lightly at the uncut tip, a pair of grapefruit-sized testes hanging beneath, smacking against their thigh.

 

“w-what the fuck did you just do to me”

“B33 < <33 being a lich is hard mew know?”

“huh”

“B33 < when you seal your soul in a phylactery the ritual has to be purrfect!”

 

Slowly, they traced a finger up to their shades, tapping them slowly. Another step forward, making the boy squirm in the two Souls’ grasp, as they began to nuzzle and grind up against him as well. The cat girl nibbled and dragged he rough tongue across the side of his neck, while the Harpy kissed and pecked his way down his arm,  both of them sporting the exact same endowment as Davepeta, both of them letting it drag and nuzzle at his thighs.

 

“B33 < the smallest distraction can make mew lose control of your own essence~ and in that moment, mew can lose it… or worse, it could shatter”

“w-what does this have to do with…”

 

They muffled their query before he could finish asking, Nepeta and Davesprite shoved him forward right as Davepeta got on their tip-toes to lean in. Lips meeting immediately, the Lich’s body was cold to the touch, lifeless like the body he’d left behind, only powered by their own Magic. Tongue lolling out past their lips and trying to poke into his. Dave wasn’t taking any of this, however, and as soon as he felt that tongue trying to worm its way in, he grit his teeth, huffing down at them.

 

“B33 < mrrr~ still feisty huh? comeown, you were already a fucking hassle to find dont make this harder than it needs to be”

“shoo you and your soul buddies get the hell away i need to get back into my body before its too late isnt that how this kinda thing works where i have a time limit before I become a ghost forever”

“B33 < youre not going back to your body buddy dont mew understand? my soul broke and its incomplete… but with mew i can be a step closer to becoming whole again! you have the same essence as my orange half after all~”

“what”

 

Oh no no, that wouldn’t do, he couldn’t have his soul stolen to become part of the monstrous, ghostly form of Davesprite. There was absolutely no fucking way. His legs began to shake and kick down and around, before he felt Nepeta’s fangs dig right down into the side of his shoulder. It didn’t draw blood- It didn’t even really hurt, but he felt the teeth /pierce/ through his ghostly form, the ethereal shape being pressed into, causing a strange burning sensation to mix with the overall cold he was feeling. It froze him on the spot, just the right amount of time for the two Souls to push him even closer to Davepeta.

 

“B33 < but i cant quite get mew while youre still squirming around now can i? do i have to coax you into being fucking still for a little while?”

 

The Souls lifted him up lightly, and Davepeta’s hands reached down for that fat cock of theirs. Wagging it up for him to see, and slowly lining up to his behind. It was such a bizarre thought, that someone that was technically still alive, physical, was trying to fuck his Soul in the ass. But then again, this was a Lich. They weren’t quite alive per se, surely there had to be some dark majyyks involved in all of this. But the ‘how’ wasn’t really a question in his mind to be honest, if he allowed them to fuck him, he would lose himself, he knew it, and so, his hips began to rock uncomfortably. Pressing that tip away, messing their aim, making it so that it’d grind down along his perineum rather than wedge itself between his buttocks. It was a perfect plan, entertain them until he managed to find a way to escape. Except, the Lich didn’t mind.

Rather than lining themselves back up to his ass? They rested the narrow tip of their cock right behind Dave’s balls, not pressed against any hole… And yet, as Davesprite and Nepeta /yanked/ down from his arms, he felt it, the sensation of the shaft /entering/ his body. He squealed out immediately, and the burning sensation the cat girl’s fangs had left on his shoulder before bloomed from deep within his groin, his body tense and, within a few seconds, all twelve inches of that fat thing having /plunged/ into his body. He wasn’t physical, so of course Davepeta wold be able to fuck him even when not lined against his ass. They didn’t wanted to ravish that tight little hole- They were trying to ravish his Soul.

Fists clenched, teeth grit, Dave shook and pressed back against Davesprite and Nepeta as they moved in even closer. The harpy’s wings surrounded them in an embrace, pulling them tightly, while the cat girl giggled and kept on nibbling and scratching on the boy, both of their cocks, too, pressing up against his body. Pulled up and a few inches off the Lich’s cock, so the two Souls could grind their endowments right against the backdoor he’d been trying so desperately to protect before. There was no resistance from his body, no muscles to keep him sealed, his body was just a projection, and so, as they tugged /harshly/ down on him, he felt those three enormous things force themselves into his body at once.

There was freezing cold, and there was searing heat, it bubbled within his reddish frame, as he saw how deep they reached. Those cocks mercilessly forcing themselves up his abdomen, rocking back and /pushing up/ quickly, not a bulge on his stomach, not a tear or a hint of pain in his rear. There was no pain or pleasure, it was just the intense discomfort of his essence, of his being, being violated. His eyes were starting to roll back, body leaning forward against the Lich, arms wrapping around them and his legs also clinging around their hips! Wincing and hissing, his mind starting to numb at the sensation.

 

“do it give in”

“:33 < give up to us, join us~”

“B33 < they want mew so badly… come on, give in, give in, give in!”

 

He wanted to shake his head, he wanted to refuse, let them know he wasn’t going to lose himself, but his mind didn’t allow for coherent thought anymore. All there was was the intrusion of three cocks slamming up and down into him, making his ethereal form quiver awkwardly for a moment, as if he weren’t even able to hold it properly anymore. He tried, with all his might, to cling to what little shred of himself there was left, but all hope was lost for his Soul the moment he heard a purring noise.

Davepeta and Nepeta started to purr in unison, while Davesprite just cooed against his ear. Their voices sweet as honey, their breathing heavy, and with a last thrust, keeping him down, their cocks burst with /thick/ strands of cum… No, it wasn’t cum. Like the vial, like these Souls, it was their essence, a bit of Davepeta’s own being. It poured up into his body, the slurry mixing from all three different sources and tainting his soul, red, orange and lime mixing as it ascended up his body, making it flicker awkwardly. Davesprite’s wings enclosed around them tighter, Nepeta nuzzled up close into his back, and soon enough, those shades the Lich wore began to light up again.

Their phylactery, where they kept their Soul locked, it beckoned, it drew his eyes in, and soon he felt as if there were a chain around his neck. Dragged forward, with the other two Souls clinging to him, sheathed balls-deep into his cute little ass. His body lost all consistency it had, and started to stick to the glowing orange and green bodies of the other two, fading into a thin mist as the three were pulled into Davepeta’s shades.

They giggled and shuddered on the spot, left alone, with their cock still throbbing and dribbling a few last strands of their seed onto the ground. The shades acquired a new tint to their glow, orange, red and lime green, but they knew, in a couple of hours, that red tinge and the orange shade would become just one. They could already feel the tingling sensation down their body, making their nipples and their balls ache even more, as poor Dave’s Soul was ravished by her two halves and merged into them. A step closer to becoming whole. And it felt so fucking good… All the wait to find someone compatible had been more than worth it.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #13: Soulbound.


	52. Not A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds a Cave.

Great. Amazing. Fantastic! This is just what the Troll needed after all that had happened, being left half-way to the Spire in the middle of the rain, soaking, and hardly able to walk as his poor abused rear kept on drooling thick strands of the girl’s spunk from time to time. Legs kept spread from the soreness, belly still rounded out, and of course, still wearing the adorable little top, skirt and stockings. Was it worth keeping these on when he could just go naked and not be as embarrassed to reunite with his friends? But then again he actually kinda liked-

No, focus! Future Karkat would have to deal with the embarrassment, for now the only thing he needed to do was keep on pushing forward! The storm was only getting more intense, with strong winds blowing by and the rain only pouring harder on him, but it was just a bit of wind and water. Nothing to be afraid of, he was a Troll! Their race could handle this and much worse climates to live in! They were tough, they were…

Crack. Karkat felt his hair stand on end, and immediately dropped forward into the ground, a lightning bolt striking down on a nearby tree seconds after, igniting it and making splinters of wood scatter all around the area, the loud thunder making his entire body quiver. Okay now that was more dangerous, see? He wasn’t going to deal with lightning bolts, if he continued along the road he might end up fried! Finding shelter was the best option, indeed, who would want to stay out here in this harsh weather any way? Surely not him.

 

* * *

 

Snap. Another lightning struck somewhere in the middle of the forest, nowhere near him, but the sudden light and the loud noise made poor Karkat jump! He had left the road entirely, thinking that having trees on either side of him would only increase his chances of being electrocuted, and yet somehow had dared to push further into the woods where there were tall trees everywhere! It had worked out in the end, though, coming out the other end of that area soon enough, and hugging the wall of a nearby cliff. Maybe some ridge could shelter him from the rain, or perhaps-

His footing became unstable, and his entire body lost balance, tripping back and falling to the ground with a loud thud and a groan! Hand to his head, the short boy sat up, only to see a patch of… Ice on the ground? No, it wasn’t ice, it’d be colder otherwise. Instead it looked more like some crystalline formation. Random patches of dirt ahead of him seemed to have changed as well, all leading up to the mouth of a rather large and imposing cave. Crystal stalactites and stalagmites spread up and down, making the cave almost look like a fanged maw, waiting for him to enter.

There was something uncannily familiar with the blue crystals, and yet he couldn’t quite recall what… A low hissing or maybe breathing noise came from deep within, although it could easily be the wind blowing into the cave. He could use the shelter, but then again…

Then again this cave was just too fucking creepy for him to risk it. Nope, he wasn’t going to do it. Not a chance in hell. Not a single iota of a possibility. Screw the hissing crystal cave.

 

**[> Karkat: Do the only sensible thing and ignore the cave.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18549553) **

**[> Karkat: I said, do the only sensible thing. This is not a choice.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18832793)**


	53. Sweet Dreams, Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is fearless against silvery powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Somnophilia, Breeding, Oviposition, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Unusual Cum, Egg Laying, Restraining, Bizarre Anatomy, Cervical Penetration.

Pollen, come on. Not everything needs to be some sort of dangerous Magic or another person trying to get to her, what would a silvery powder even do to her? Nah, it had to be pollen, spores from some strange Fantasy fungus at worst. Rose wasn’t afraid of it, she was more on edge because of the nearby strands of what she still thought seemed like spider silk and the holes in the cave. The blonde girl advanced fearlessly through the rain and let her eyes close, just in case. She didn’t believe it to be dangerous, but getting that powdery mist in her eyes would be a nuisance either way. And no one wants that when she’s trying to be alert.

But of course it was actually some sort of dangerous Magic or someone trying to get at her. It wasn’t her eyes that she should have closed, but her mouth and nostrils, the first breath she took in sent a shudder down her spine. The silvery dust filled her body and made her cough out for a couple of seconds. Had she not had her eyelids closed already, they would have shut immediately, her senses dulling and everything seeming to fade around her. The last thing she felt before losing consciousness was her face meeting the grass underneath, and that flapping noise becoming more audible, coming closer…

 

* * *

 

Rose’s body felt so heavy, surrounded by darkness. Her arms pinned to the back of her body by her own weight, unable to move a single muscle. Everything felt surreal, like she wasn’t actually here, like it was all just a dream… But the sensations running through her body were more than real enough. A gentle graze up her stomach, silky fingers trailing over her delicate skin. A hand grasping at her left breast, then her right one, before a pair of smooth lips came around each of her nipples, tugging back on one and then the other. A spare hand slid down her body, towards her groin, and soon started to toy with her clitoris and her folds. Squeezing that sensitive nub with index and middle finger, /tugging/ on it ever so slightly, before spreading her labia open.

A pleasant warmth spread through her body, as those fingers gained a bit more definition in her mind. Plump, fuzzy, as if covered in fur… In fact, whatever or whoever was on top of her, teasing her breasts and grinding against her, seemed to be covered in some very warm, very pleasant fur. Those fingers dragged away from her cunt slowly, and the mouth around her nipples left, planting kisses down her body, all the way down to her crotch. In no time, their mouth was open wide and covering the entirety of her pussy, a long, tendril-like tongue dipping out to start squirming and swirling along her entrance. Up and down, left and right, doing little zigzag motions, always ending with a /flick/ to her clit, making sure to overstimulate her body, to keep it nice and warm, to keep her pussy drooling back into their mouth.

The tongue never actually pushed in, however. For a minute or two, it stayed back, lapping up and down, making her body burn with desire, making her more needy, but never actually shoving itself forward. That would be reserved for something else entirely. The fuzzy form over her pulled back, and seemed to make some sort of noise- The first actual noise she had been able to notice in this state, almost like a moan or a… Chirp. Their voice incredibly familiar, hands grabbing at either side of her hips, and something slick and /hot/ wedged against her entrance.

There was nothing to do against it, she couldn’t move a single muscle, complain, pull away… In all honesty, she didn’t even know if she wanted to complain or pull away. It felt so good being stimulated like this, the slowness, the patience the other took to get her wet and going, it’s not like it really took too much to get the horny blonde going, not after the encounter with the Disciple and Jasprose, but this one specially just knew how to leave her practically begging to be taken. Soon, their hips were pressing forward, and Rose’s body arched, feeling her walls /spread/ open by the tapered cock, sliding forward, deeper, slow but steady, pushing forward without rearing back a single time, one, two, three inches, up until it was pressed right against her cervix.

Once it met the seal of her womb, it finally started to pull back, only to /squeeze/ itself into her once again. The tapered shape meant it slid easily deeper, but that as the base thickened, what had already been invaded by her length just felt thicker and thicker… It also meant that every time they /pushed/ forward as deep as It would go, her cervix was directly prodded against, more and more pressure added to it as their thrusts began to speed up. Pulling back quickly, and forcing themselves in, more chirps and sweet coos flooding the air around her, more lewd moans piercing the veil of darkness around her to reach her ears, more lewd squelches of the thick shaft lodging itself into her body, over and over and over- Until finally a particularly harsh thrust made the tip /push/ right through and into her womb. A sting of pain shook her entire body, and in an instant, her eyes opened wide, gasping for air.

 

* * *

 

Feeling flooded back to her as she woke up, the burns of friction from the ropes around her wrists, the cloth in her mouth acting as a gag and leaving her unable to do anything other than muffledly moan out through it, her stomach /bulging/ out as that thing lodged itself into her womb, stretching it forward and making her entire body quake… Her face was completely red, a mess of sweat and saliva, taking a second to look around, at the area, and at her captor. This had to be one of those caves on the side of the hill, judging by the stony texture, only dimly lit by the moonlight piercing through a hole on the ceiling… Moonlight? Dear, how long had she been out for? But that wasn’t a concern of hers, not at the moment, not when he saw who was looming above her.

Six, seven- Eight inches deep into her cunt, half of which were stretching her /womb/ out, her body was bare, but covered in thick strands of fur up her limbs, and down the front of her chest, almost looking like a sling bikini covering just her nipples and crotch to an extent. A delightful viridian tone, with two pairs of large wings with intricate patterns fluttering behind her, translucent and shining under the moonlight. While the thick, reddish shaft was coming from her groin, there was an insectoid abdomen, swollen and shifting, right behind her. Dark jade antenna on top of her head, pursed lips with a pair of fangs digging down on her lower lip, piercing green eyes… Her skin was pale, albeit still a bit darker than her own, and other than her insectoid features, the moth girl looked very human-like, but there was no way Rose could ever forget that face.

It was Kanaya. Kanaya- Or… Like Jasprose, a monstrous version of her Matesprit, had her pinned and with her wrists bound, forcing herself deep into her womb and prodding deeper than she’d felt anything before in her body… Well, at least in her cunt, given how the Disciple had treated her ass before. No wonder she had been enjoying that delicate touch, that tongue of hers- Kanaya always knew instinctively how to get her going, even if this version likely didn’t remember her at all. It only took her a couple more thrusts for the Moth girl to begin groaning out and squeaking in delight, her wings tensing up, antenna twitching visibly… And a thick slurry of jade seed filling her womb right up! Her bulging stomach rounded out, the shape of her cock losing definition, and soon, as every nook and cranny of her uterus was stuffed full and swollen, it began to back up past her cervix, and squirting right out of her cunt in thick strands! It felt so heavy in her, sticking to her walls and not wanting to let go, even as the girl panted and started to pull back out, she could hardly feel it drooling out at all, only a bit sticking to the reddish cock as it retracted into her body.

 

“A-Ah… Aah~… Oh Youre-“

 

The Moth cleared her throat, and suddenly her face burnt in embarrassment, seeing Rose’s eyes half lidded, and her body rocking back and forth on the spot. Teeth dug into the cloth gag, trying to push it to the side. Her first instinct was to kneel down right beside her and start to undo the cloth- But not the bindings of her wrists, not just yet.

 

“Im So Sorry You Had To Wake Up During This Um The Arachne Population Has Been Moving Closer Here And They Have Taken A Couple Of Us Already And When I Heard An Intruder Pacing Around I Thought Maybe I Could Put Them To Sleep… Then I Saw You And Your Body Seemed So Delightful I Couldnt…”

“Kanaya~…”

“Huh Have We… Met Before”

“We… Not exactly, I just… Just a hunch it was your name.”

“Thats A Very Strange Hunch”

“My name’s Rose, and Kanaya… That’s… Fine you were defending your territory. Honestly, if you keep plowing me like that, I don’t have any problem with being put to sleep and bound like this~.”

“You… Mean You Dont Mind It If I…”

Her entire body tensed up, glancing around with a widening smile on her lips. Wings fluttering happily, Rose nodding beneath to confirm she was completely okay with this, still shuddering under the other.

“Please, use my body as you see fit, dear.”

“Thank- Thank You Thank You So Much You Have No Idea How Desperate I Was To Find A Proper Incubator”

“… Incuba-?”

 

It was too late for questions, the Moth girl was already chirping happily and dipping her head down to press her lips to Rose’s! Her cock had retracted fully into her body, and now she stood above her with her lower body raised high into the air, leaving her swollen abdomen to hang down right on top of Rose’s groin. It was hard to see, with Kanaya’s thick body and the fur covering it, those wide hips specially made it difficult to see what was happening with her abdomen, but… Between her legs, she did manage to catch a glimpse or two. A slit at the front of it was slowly spreading open, and from it emerged… Something. A wrist-thick, tendril-like tube, its tip rounded with two streaks making a cross at the front, and quickly moving up towards her cunt. Rose could do nothing but gaze in awe as that tip split open in four directions, like a bud spreading out into a flower! Four petal-shaped strands with squirming, slick insides, pressing right up against her folds and attaching to her crotch.

There was a /strong/ suction from the front of the member, making sure the entirety of her cunt was firmly pressed against it, while the inner lining of the petals quivered and stimulated her labia. Keeping it spread open, keeping her walls wet and drooling more, while Kanaya muffled her questions and worries with her sweet tongue. She didn’t say anything, she simply kept going, now that the main shaft was lined up with her and connected to her abdomen, something inside began to squirm- A pair of very thin tendrils, almost feeling like a breeze compared to her cock before, dragging along her stretched, still cum-soaked inner walls, following them up to her cervix, and much like the tapered tip before, prodding against it to /spread/ it open. This time it wasn’t a harsh thrust or a steady stretch, no, instead, each of the tentacles pressed themselves against a side of her entrance, and quickly /yanked/ it outwards! Stretching it open, making a sudden gush of that thick seed force itself back, right to the entrance of Kanaya’s bizarre member, yet not a drop able to escape the grasp of her petals.

The tongue coiled around her own and dipping at the back of her throat, and the /intense/ feeling of having the entrance of her womb pried open so wide, the overstimulation of the petals, it kept Rose shaking back and forth wordlessly, eyes rolled back into her skull and squeaking against the Moth girl’s lips. Soon, something new began to squirm out of that member lined up with her, way thicker than the slender tendrils used to keep her spread open! This felt way, way thicker as it wormed its way forward, its tip flat and open, somewhat squishy, inching its way deeper inside, showing its shape on her bulging stomach until it finally reached her cervix too! It took only a few seconds for it to slide into her womb, aided by the other two tentacles keeping it stretched. Once inside, the two helping tendrils retracted back into the member, and Kanaya finally broke the kiss, leaving the human girl gasping for air and shuddering under her.

 

“T-There Just A Little Bit More~ You Took My Ovipositor Like A Champ Just… Give It A Few Moments”

 

She still had questions, worries, she still had problems with what was happening right now, but it felt too good to voice them, not right now, not as she managed to tilt her head forward, seeing a /fist/ sized bulge forming at the base of that tendril-like member and descending towards her cunt nethers… Followed by an equally sized bump. And then another, going in a line down the shaft and soon pressed against her entrance. The powerful muscles inside the ovipositor made the length sheathed in her /quiver/ and pulsate quickly, opening and closing in quick successions of waves. The first egg was caught in one of those quick waves, and soon it /stretched/ her cunt outwards enough to enter inside. Teeth grit, drool down her chin, Rose felt as it was quickly forced further and further up into her body, followed closely by another one. And another one. And another one.

The moment the first egg was past her entrance, there was no going back, no pulling out. It felt like an uncomfortable string of beads being forced into her body one after the other, her entrance couldn’t even attempt to close for too long before the next egg pushed in, just three of them all her cunt could take at once before the first one reached the end of the ovipositor! Giving one last /push/ past her cervix and settling inside of her womb, displacing the thick semen in her, making it start to finally leak past the petals covering her groin, and sticking quickly to her inner walls, aided by the fertile seed. Soon, the second one had reached the end as well, and then the third pushed into her womb too. A fourth one already peeking out, and the entire length of that tendril-like ovipositor /bulging/ with egg after egg, rippling their way into her womb, filling her up…

Her belly started to lose its rounded state, and instead the shape of each of those enormous eggs plopping into her womb showed through the skin. They didn’t have a hard shell, instead they felt a tad squishy, enough to compress themselves against each other to fit better, and yet, her womb wasn’t made to take this many of them, feeling them uncomfortably shift for new ones pushing inside, there didn’t seem to be an end to how many Kanaya was producing, she could just wait, wait and hope her body would handle every single of them.

Hopefully for the blonde girl, after the 20th made its way inside of her, she felt nothing else rippling through her cunt. Left shaking on the spot, with her belly beyond pregnant-looking, and her face contorted in the strange mixture of discomfort and pleasure. The petals pulled back from her crotch, and the ovipositor came out with it, popping back past the cervix, letting it close so none of the eggs would come out, and finally popping out past her pussy. It had such an alien appearance, the fleshy tendrils that came out of the abdomen up to the petal-shaped opening, and then from that opening, a slightly narrower, hollow, hose-like translucent length, retracting quickly back past the petals, entrance lined with strong, still twitching muscles, dripping with her cum and lubrication.

Rose gave the Moth girl a shaky smile, eyes closing momentarily to take a deep breath- But before she could even finish that breath, the petals smacked down on her body. This time, on her face, making her eyes dart open once again, lips sealed into a /kiss/ with that length, and the translucent ovipositor starting to dip down into her mouth and to the back of her throat already.

 

“Mmn~ Thats- Im So Glad You Let Me Do This I Really Needed Some Release Now Take A Deep Breath Through Your Nose Dear The First Batch Is Out But I Still Have A Couple Dozen Eggs Left And You Have A Couple Holes Still Untouched…”

 

Already, the base of the member started to bulge again, Rose gagging with just the girth of the ovipositor, not wanting to think how the eggs sliding down her throat would actually feel. However it felt, and however many of them were going to head for her stomach… The Lalonde knew she was going to be here, with Kanaya, for a long, long time.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #14: Broodmother.


	54. My Girlfriend's Weird Bug Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose... Attacks the dust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Oviposition, Riding, Egg Laying, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Unusual Cum, Teasing, Cervical Penetration, Bizarre Anatomy.

This was very, very obviously either a trap or something noxious in general she shouldn’t inhale. Who would be stupid enough to just walk through the dust without noticing that? Certainly not her, as she already had one hand over her mouth, and another one reaching for one of her needles in her Sylladex. The issue was seeing the source of this dust through the it and the rain, and the foliage around, all of it combined forming almost a thin mist covering the area ahead. She couldn’t just attack blindly and hope she’d hit whoever or whatever was behind this. Or… Could she? No, certainly she couldn’t aim in a random direction, but there was somewhere she could aim.

Forward, raising her wand and, making sure to take cover behind a nearby tree, casting a bolt of lightning through the woods. She didn’t feel if it struck a tree or not, but the energy and heat released by the strike should be more than enough. The problem with dust suspended in the air, as far as she’s heard, is that it becomes incredibly volatile, regardless of what it is. And whether it was a flammable dust or it’s just it being suspended in the air, the moment the spark went through it, the air in front of her heated violently. A wave of heat expanded outwards and scorched the barks of nearby trees, leaves quickly put out by the rain- But the gush of heat and steam from the area soon impacted the one producing the dust. A yelp was heard, followed by a loud /thud/.

Rose grinned and stepped out from behind her hiding spot, unscathed by the wall of heat blowing outwards, and gazing at the one that’d tried to trick her into breathing the dust. A Moth girl stood, burn marks over her skin, and two pairs of wings fluttering weakly behind. They had a beautiful jade tone to them, and viridian fur streaked down her body, around her neck, up her limbs, and covering her bosom and down the sides of her hips, connecting to what looked like a plump insectoid abdomen attached to her derriere. She looked really fluffy, antenna twitching as she looked at her and taking a step back. The blonde’s grin, however, faded as soon as her eyes settled on her face. She could dismiss the soft belly and thick thighs and hips, her round, lovely bosom, as just having a similar body type, but that face, there was no way the girl could miss or forget it, ever.

“… Kanaya?”

 

* * *

 

What an awkward way to meet the monstrous version of her Matesprit out there in this bizarre Fantasy world. Sadly, she could confirm with her that everyone that has become a cute monster girl or boy can’t remember anything about the Session or SBURB. In fact… Judging by what she can infer from a brief conversation with the Moth girl, this Kanaya has lived here all her life, or at least has had fake memories of a life here implanted. Thankfully, Rose had bandages in her Sylladex, both of them kneeling in front of each other while the blonde girl wrapped the most marked and sore burn marks carefully.

 

“My Apologies For That Dear I Thought You Might Have Been An Arachne They Have Been Moving Closer To Our Territory And Have Captured Quite A Bunch Of Us As Well So My First Instinct Was To Try And Incapacitate You”

“No, no… I should be the one apologizing, I went ahead and nearly burnt you down. Arachnes you say? Doesn’t sound pleasant.”

“Mhmm Our Mating Seasons Coincide And They Favor Other Egg-Laying Monsters To Carry Their Young So Were Prime Sources Of Relief And Entertainment”

“I… See. Does that mean it’s mating season for you right now? That would explain that~.”

“That Explains Wha-"

 

Rose was just done wrapping a part of her thigh that had gotten burnt, making it easy for the girl to just glance down at Kanaya’s groin and point at the tapered, reddish tip that had started to poke out of her. Just about three inches of it out at the moment, twitching and dribbling a few strands of green-tintend pre. The sight made the Moth girl’s eyes widen, and her fuzzy hands darted down to cover her groin, embarrassed, stumbling back, and rather than staying knelt, sitting down with her abdomen resting behind her thighs, underside pointed up at her.

 

“Oh- Oh Dear Im Not- I Apologize I Am Indeed Through My Heat Cycle And Seeing Such A Cute Human I Could Not…”

“Cute human huh~?”

 

She was just as adorable as her Kanaya, and her little squeaks and the blush on her cheeks really made her want to push this further, teeth digging down on her lower lip. Taking a deep breath, Rose reached for the front of her dark robes, and slowly opened them up. Pale skin glistening with moisture, the lack of any bra or panties covering her underneath, it left the other speechless as the human leaned in closer. Legs spread and sitting right down on her lap, straddling the Moth girl, leaning up to plant a kiss to the side of her lovely chest. Hands holding on either side of her body… And without thinking it twice, grinding her smooth, still wet entrance against the slowly swelling shaft Kanaya sported. She was still so horny, after the Disciple and Jasprose had their way with her, and left her needy and wanting more… Who would be better to scratch the itch than her actual Matesprit? Just a few rolls of her hips down against her, and she’d be actually lining up the tapered length with her entrance in a few moments- Pressing her hips down, letting it /slip/ up past her silky labia, pulsing needily against her tight inner walls.

 

“O-Oh My Oh My Rose- Are You Sure We Can…”

“Mmmn… I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t want to, right? So… You said you’re an egg-laying species. Does that mean this thing in me is going to start filling me up with eggs at some point? Because as intriguing as the concept is and as fun as it seems like it could be with you… I don’t exactly need to carry anyone’s young in me right now, you know?”

“No Not At All Um Youre Actually Riding My Dick My Eggs Dont Come From There So Youre Safe In Fact As Long As I Don’t Get Any Of My Cum On Them My Eggs Should All Be… Not Fertilized”

“Oh? Care showing me where they come from them? If you can assure me I won’t end up with a bunch of moth babies, it might be fun to help you relieve that urge too…”

 

The Moth girl nodded with a gulp, and soon leaned back some more. Hands on Rose’s back, making sure she leaned forward with her, resting her head against her heavy breasts, while her hips began to rock and grind back and forth. The girl bouncing her body on top, feeling the three inches in her become four- Then five, as it uncomfortably pushed and ground against her cervix, making it impossible for her to press all the way down anymore! Kanaya’s hands dug into the silky fabric of her robes and started to roll them up, making sure to keep her perky little rear exposed as well. She’d need to see it for what came next after all, if Rose wanted to ride her dick but also relieve her of the burden of her eggs, there were few places she could lay them that wouldn’t end up stuffed with spunk.

A slit on the underside of her abdomen started to spread out, and from it, a fleshy, wrist-thick tendril emerged. A bulbous tip with a cross-shaped slit on the front, it seemed, reaching up along Rose’s thigh and dribbling heavy amounts of lubricant pre, smearing it up along the back of her buttocks. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the bizarre shaft, glancing back at it, specially when the cross-shaped slit spread outwards, and she saw the rounded tip actually split open. Like something out of some 80’s body horror movie, the tip parted into four fleshy petal-shaped strands, insides lined with squirming cilia and dribbling some lubricant fluid messily over her rear. The inside of it twitched and clenched, and she could see a pair of small tendrils, and a much bigger something else pulsating within it, slowly trying to emerge…

 

“T-Thats My Ovipositor And Right Now Its Aching To Put One Or Two Eggs In That Pert Little Rear Of Yours Dear Could I”

“Do… Do it, do it oh my god please…”

 

She felt it, quickly pressing up against her ass. It ground and dug itself firmly between her buttocks, making sure to keep them spread, before the petals smacked down onto her. They grasped tightly at her buttocks, squeezing them, and the wide opening of the ovipositor started to squirm… To add some suction? Keeping itself locked against her puckered little entrance, the pair of tendrils she had seen reaching to the tight ring of her sphincter, and streeeetching it open slowly! Her legs started to shake weakly, the rocking of her hips down on the still swelling, 8” shaft that was half-way lodged in her cunt becoming shaky and unstable. She… She wanted it, she loved feeling it, it was so strange and bizarre, and Rose /needed/ it inside!

As soon as her ass was stretched out enough, that something else she’d seen in the tendril-like shaft pushed up against her. It felt like another tube, a bit more flexible, tip wide and smooth texture. The petals were to grab and lock against someone’s hole, and that inner, hose-like tube acted like the actual ovipositor, she assumed. It /popped/ past her ring, and her body arched backwards, making her take a sharp breath, pulling back from Kanaya’s chest… And quickly destabilising her body. The thickness, the feel, the way it made her cunt /twitch/ and pulse around Kanaya’s cock, it forced Rose’s body to drop down, legs weak to keep holding her like that, slipping back, and adding a harsh pressure /up/ against her cervix! Kanaya moaned out too, squeaking as she felt the weight of the human drop on her cock, and staring in awe when the blonde’s eyes went wide, tapered length forced up into her womb, eight inches deep and /swelling/ still, bulging at the front of her belly, spreading out her cervix and the entrance of her pussy. The sting, the burn of her insides, it made her hips rock quickly down against her, almost making her seem even more needy, tongue out of her mouth, and hands /squeezing/ at her shoulders.

 

“A-Ah Are You- Are You Oka-“

“F-Fuck- Fuck me- Kanaya…!”

 

She didn’t want to hear her worries. She had chosen this, she WANTED this, even if it hurt a little, even if her womb had been broken into, she was still drooling with pleasure, each twitch and throb in her, each new inch the ovipositor actually /slid/ further into her body, until she was feeling it squirm and press up to the first turn of her guts, stopping there, fixing itself angled past the bend… The Moth girl stopped holding herself back, hands going to grab her asscheeks, and her hips quickly /pushing/ up against her harshly! It seemed like that cock wasn’t even fully hard yet, but the pressure of Rose’s inner walls, the fact she was already in her womb, they didn’t give Kanaya enough time to actually go all out with her and unsheathe properly. But nine inches pushing so deep into her body and making her bounce, bounce over her crotch over and over, making her ride it to the base and /moan/ out her name, it was too good to hold back or wait.

Rose’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull, body nearly limp as her lover made her shake and bounce on her cock, she felt each beat of her heart through the shaft, more than her own even, walls pulsing and rippling along the cock, /clamping/ down on it, ass quickly twitching around the ovipositor as well, she felt her climax wash over her body, squirting messily around the fur on Kanaya’s groin. The extra pressure was all the other could take too it seemed, digging her claws into that plump little rear, and hissing in delight, a torrent of /thick/ cum spraying directly in her womb! Belly rounding outwards obscenely, stuffing every nook and cranny it could find, and soon starting to pour back out of her stretched cervix, and then out of her pussy, making an utter mess of their thighs and crotches, jade strands sticking to her insides and her skin almost like glue, not wanting to come out, leaving her belly swollen and heavy…

Although it’d be way heavier soon, she knew, panting, exhausted on top of the other, and glancing back at that ovipositor, waiting eagerly to see the first of many bumps start to ascend through its length. The bulge it made made it seem as thick as a fist, and Rose could hardly brace herself for the sensation of it reaching the petal-opening of the shaft. Inner muscles rippling and /sending/ it up little by little, forcing her little sphincter right open, pumping it slowly through her insides, seeing the bump travel up her body even with her cum-swollen belly… And finally reaching the bend of her intestines. A bit more uncomfortable pressure, and it /popped/ right out, settling inside of her! It was rubbery, a tad squishy, and so big, it clogged up her insides… And she wanted more, more of them, more that she knew there were in her swollen abdomen! Hands reaching down to massage it, a second bulge ascending already- Before Kanaya’s hand reached for her wrist.

The bulge stopped, and slowly pressed back into her, Kanaya panting loudly, saying nothing, just… Waiting. Rose opened her mouth to complain, tell her she wanted more, when her other hand covered the girl’d mouth. It took her a moment to realise what was going on,  as she started to hear, through the pitter-patter of the rain, something… Skittering? Little thuds and crunches of leaves around them. After a few more moments, the Moth girl’s ovipositor started to pull back, petals disconnecting from her skin, letting Rose see the semi-transparent, fleshy inner ovipositor that had pushed that first and only egg into her ass, /popping/ past the rim of her rear and slipping back into the main shaft.

 

“T-That’s… An Arachne?”

“Im Not Sure But It Could Very Well Be- Im Going To Check And Hopefully Take Them Out Then We Can Give You The Proper Filling You Deserve”

“… I’m going with you too.”

“Are You Sure Arachnes Can Be Tricky”

“Whether they’re an Arachne or not, they ruined our fun. Of course I’m coming with you.”

 

A soft smile crept on Kanaya’s lips, before pulling Rose up and off of her- Cock slipping quickly out of her cunt, leaving her entrance twitching but with hardly any cum actually leaking out, thighs rubbing together, both her dick and ovipositor retracting into her body.

 

“Will You Be Able To Keep Up The Pace With That Swollen Belly”

“I better do and get used to walking with some extra weight, it’s going to be much more swollen after we take care of that dumb spider.”

“Mmn~ I Like How You Think Lets Go Then”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18807830) **


	55. Everything She's Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy tries to show Jane how much she loves her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper Size Difference, Hyper, Size Kink, Body Worship, Cock and Balls Worship, Brief Breast Play, Smothering, Sweat, Musk, Pinning, Foot Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Licking, Living Insertion, Anal Play, Bukkake, Excessive Cum.

“yes yes yes pls lemme down on the ground imma like- smooch all over ALL of it and… god…”

 

Roxy couldn’t hold back her excitement. Jane’s body had always been incredibly appealing to her, each little curve, each soft roll and squishy bit, she would dive on in a heartbeat if HER Janey told her she wanted to have sex, and would lavish every inch of her body with love and affection. And saliva. But then this enormous goddess with Jane’s body and a cock the size of her body comes and asks if she wants to go down on her? It was a miracle she wasn’t /cumming/ straight away, the ridiculously skimpy armor plating being shed as soon as she was dropped to the ground, captchalogued to make sure she kept it for later, and looking up at the Giantess sat in front of her, with her legs spread wide, and her feet resting far apart enough that she didn’t have the area ‘walled’ off by her body.

Her little, bare form was smooshed right up against the other’s cock immediately. Her own 4 incher stiff and twitching against the heated skin. Arms wrapping around it, watching it twitch down against her belly, head nuzzling up close. A single bead of pre escaped Jane’s foreskin, enough to make an obscenely large puddle down on the ground, the scent of her arousal starting to waft more and more intensely off of her. So close to her balls, so close to the source of her cum, even when her body covered Roxy from the rain, the air was very humid, and oh so warm too, those pheromones flooding the air simply enchanting. Roxy’s arms struggled to hook around the cock properly and /lift/ it up off her balls, having to crouch down and let its heavy form rest over her back, just so she could lean in to reach those balls more properly.

Seeing her having trouble to lift her cock, the Giantess decided to give her a hand- Pressing a finger to the tip of her cock and /squishing/ her right between the enormous length and those balls the size of her entire body! Pinned between them, hot skin against hers, it felt like she was in a sauna, and in just a couple of seconds, she was wiggling and moaning out against the sweaty nuts! Letting her body bead with her own sweat, only to be washed away by a single droplet from her enormous besty’s, humping forward into the smooth skin until her diminutive shaft in comparison was squirting a couple of strings of her seed at the underside, lips parted, tongue out, slobbering around as much of them as she could reach. By the time Jane actually lifted her cock up, giving it a squeeze and starting to get hard, Roxy was incredibly dizzy, stumbling back from her balls, her entire body with a layer of moisture over it, and her eyes half-lidded, happily looking up at her.

 

“u-u taste even better than i imagined… <3”

“And you still have oh so much more to taste~. I’ll admit, for a little one, I can feel you quite well down there when you tease me… I’m impressed! :B”

“i try my beeeest~”

“So then, let’s keep seeing you trying your best shall we?”

 

A brief wink from the giantess, and suddenly her legs moved. Roxy had no time to react when she saw the walls that were her thighs closing in on her. In a second, her entire body was /engulfed/ under the soft skin, pinned between her thighs and forced to gasp out and squirm! Hands sinking forward into the skin, feeling it jiggle and /squeeze/ harder around her form as Jane’s hips rocked back and forth, as her thighs shifted intentionally just to smother her in those meaty legs! Each inch of her skin was simply divine, each smooth patch and little imperfection, each little crevice her head could sink against, each streak from her stretch marks making her legs a perfect area for her to discover and map out in her mind, for her to memorise and lap against. This was heaven, she thought, this had to be what heaven felt like.

Soon, her body was forced to /tilt/ upside-down, the girl apparently raising her thighs up, and finally /spreading/ them open to let Roxy plop down to the ground again! She was on her back, with her tongue lolled out and a dizzy smile on her lips, hands squeezing her chest, toying with her nipples and her little prick trying to throb and stiffen, even though she’d cum once- No… Twice? Judging by the little streaks of white on Jane’s thighs, it’d seem that being smothered there had set her off yet again! She really, really loved Jane didn’t she? The Giantess wasn’t about to leave her cute little friend hanging there on the ground for too much longer, as her body shifted back, and her feet dragged gently along the ground, to either side of the girl’s body. Those enormous soles were almost twice as long as her body, and soon they were /clasping/ around her!

Roxy’s body was limp, easy to manipulate, easy to drag around, and Jane’s skillful feet made sure to toy with her! Toes spreading to leave her neck in the space between toes, as leverage to /squeeze/ her down on the sole! They were wet, slippery, rain having washed away any dirt they might have had on from walking around barefoot, and like her thighs, like her cock, they carried her scent. That scent she’d quite visibly fallen in love in the last couple of minutes! Even as she was smothered between toes, even as she was dragged up along one sole or back against the other, even when they /squeezed/ down around her and made her body slip between the little arch at the bottom of them, whether she was being smothered and unable to breathe, or allowed to take in her scent, the short little girl kept her body still and calm, only her head moving around a little, nuzzling back and forth between toes, nibbling and lapping across the underside.

 

“You’re quite the dutiful toy! Just like an adorable little doll, Roxy, hoo hoo~. Say, don’t you think you deserve a little prize? For being so good with me, it’d only be fair! Come on, climb up to my lips and let me give you a nice little smooch~.”

 

One of her feet pulled away, and she was left suspended off the grasp of two of her toes around her arm! Yanking her lightly to the side, and finally dropping her down on top of her ankle. It’d take her a couple of moments to see what was going on, as she had to cling to her foot to not fall, feeling everything around her rumble… But soon, she’d manage to see Jane, lying down on her back, arms behind her head, chest rising and falling with her breathing, soft belly exposed, and winking down at her before tilting her head back too. Her body pressed to the ground like this, it would be way easier to reach her lips, but still, she had a bit of a trip ahead of her!

Specially because she didn’t want to walk. No, she pressed herself down on all fours, and crawled up along the top of Jane’s leg. Up to her knee, letting her own pudgy body gently nuzzle against her, feeling up more of her body as she went further up. Those strong calves and thighs, squishy and plump with noticeable, underlying muscle beneath. Sweeping her fingers along some of her stretch marks, leaving ticklish little goosebumps as she reached her hips. Everything about her was just so perfect, from that fat rear and squishy belly, each of her little rolls and the way the marks ascended from her thighs just a little beneath her belly button, like rivers running down the hills of her body, that enormous chest like a pair of mountains leaving her cleavage as the valley she had to pass through. And not to even say a thing about her cock, that thing, fully stiff now and dribbling pre from the tip, it had to be around 10 feet long. Even for someone of her size, Jane was really, really damn hung!

She licked, she made sure to lick, up the side of her cock, using it for leverage, down her belly to her belly button, past the tip of her cock as she reached her breasts, and taking some moments to actually /climb/ up the side of her left one, giggling as she mushed her face down into one of her soft, puffy nipples! Areola plump and bigger than her entire head, and the smooth, pink flesh of her nipple nearly engulfing it right in! With a giddy snicker, the Giantess let her hands rest on both of her breasts, and made them jiggle- Forcing the girl to let go off that nipple and fall right back down between her cleavage! Feeling them close around her body, like her thighs before, the warmth, the sweat, the scent, that heavenly sensation washed over her body and only motivated her to continue on, closer and closer to her destination.

Past her neck, slowly stroking along the side of it, and giving the sensitive skin there a teasing nibble, Roxy finally reached Jane’s face, straddling her chin with a wide smirk, giggling down at her, and leaning down eagerly to /smooch/ the front of her lips! Jane let them part ever so slightly, tongue poking out of them and pressing to Roxy’s, dragging up to her forehead, then back down to her neck. Saliva streaked  everywhere over her head, the blonde girl’s eyes were half-lidded, her own tiny tongue overwhelmed by the Giantess’! It was then that the entirety of it lolled out of her mouth- Sticking out around two feet or so, grinding down the front of her body and to her little prick, forcing her legs apart, prodding gently between her buttocks… And then pulling back into her mouth.

With her lower body now on top of it, Roxy squeaked as her lower body was actually dragged into Jane’s mouth! Her lips and her jaw closed down a little, buck teeth digging on her belly, lips resting just past her belly button, her legs still spread out and peeking out of either side of her mouth, and her tongue now starting to wildly thrash and /press/ against her cock, between her cheeks, dragging up against her puckered little entrance, that sensitive ring, along her perineum and toying with her little balls, completely overwhelming her dick with its powerful strokes and the /suction/ of her mouth that forced her entire body to tense up and shake around her! The Lalonde squeaked out like a toy, body arched forward and hands pressed to Jane’s cheeks, humping into her mouth aimlessly, drooling on top of her with her eyes rolled back, until, for the third time, her cock was throbbing! Just a couple dollops of the stuff, and her cock already started to go fully soft, unable to handle how many time she’d cum in such a short amount of time, leaving her exhausted, panting… And yet, still wanting more, still wanting to please this enormous lovely woman in front of her.

 

“g-gooood, jaaaneeeey~… swoooon, ur so good w/ ur mouth~”

“Mmn~.”

 

She let out a muffled chuckle, before spitting Roxy’s lower body out, the pressure of the blow actually making the blonde nearly drop past her chin and back to her neck! But the Giantess’ hand was back there to grab onto the girl and puuuuull her slowly down and away from her face, dropping her down in front of her balls and stiff cock once more, while her tongue dragged along her lips one last time, smacking them together.

 

“Golly, don’t you dare say that, after the lovely treatment you gave the rest of my body, you’re the outstanding one here with her mouth! I haven’t been this horny in ages, Roxy… In fact I hadn’t even felt close to cumming for such a long time, you’re the first and only little one that’s brought me to the edge of a climax! Do you think you’re up to the task to actually make me cum, love?”

“anythin, anythin janey, anythin for u and that lovely bod <3”

“You’re such a sweetheart… It might be a bit weird tho-“

“i said anythin”

 

Jane couldn’t help but giggle, and the hand that had just released her down there squeezed around her hips and her legs! Lifting her up, and still staying down in that lying down position, the Giantess raised up her hips… And used her spare hand to spread out her buttocks! Exposing the snug rim of her enormous ass, letting Roxy’s body hover up close to it. Those buttocks, her crack having a line of sweat just like her balls, like her perineum, her scent only getting stronger down here, her arms were already reaching out, hands /squeezing/ at the plump ring that was her entrance, making the Giantess already chew down on her lower lip.

 

“Mmmn, you really are eager~. Think you could… Reach in and tease my prostate for a bit? I haven’t gotten off in so long, and I know you’d be able to reach in way better than-”

 

No time to finish her sentence, Roxy had already somehow squirmed out of her grasp, and used her hand as leverage to /press/ those fingers of hers past the rim and into her body! Jane’s eyes widened, as she felt both fists slip in with no problem at all, before starting to use all the force she could muster in her arms to /pry/ her entrance open! Pinkish walls pulsing around the Lalonde’s arms, clamping, half trying to press her out, and yet, half seeming to just invite her in deeper… Who would be able to resist something like that? Surely not the blonde girl, already /elbow/ deep into her besty’s enormous entrance, and bending her arms to let her elbows dig on her inner walls stretching her out even more, just a little more, enough that she could push forward and /press/ her head up against her entrance.

 

“O-Oooh god- Roxy… That’s- Mmmph…”

 

She didn’t say anything else, not wanting to interrupt the girl, somehow feeling like she knew what she was doing way more than she was. Had the blonde done this with other Giantesses before? Was it pure instinct? Whichever the case, her palm made sure to hold down on Roxy’s legs, and slowly /pressed/ up, letting her slide in more and more- Using her arms to spread her walls wide, to /grab/ onto each little wrinkle and little curl of her slick insides, until Roxy was /down/ to her hips! Not for nothing, too, she’d likely feel it, the plump little bump on the other side of those walls, her sensitive prostate, ripe to be abused from this side. She got more intense than ever before with a partner, nails /digging/ into the walls, dragging down the sides, teeth /biting/ gently and tongue prodding aimlessly all around, nuzzling her body back and forth against it! Soon, however, Jane’s hand actually began to pull her back, hands trying to grab onto her insides, really not wanting to be pulled out just yet-

Before she thrust her back in. Roxy felt those insides clamp down, and felt a little ripple that might or might not have been a moan from the Giantess. Body yanked back once more and /forced/ up to the hips, face grinding along her inner walls and mushed right up to her prostate! Gasping for air, squeaking a little as the motion began to make her body bounce quickly back and forth, arms aimlessly and quite suddenly /stretching/ out her walls by pulling or pushing independent of her own thrusting, adding to the stimulation for sure! She was being used like a little toy, like a dildo, fucking her besty and huge (literally!) crush’s ass with her entire body, over and over… It felt completely surreal, but she loved everything about it, the pressure, the heat, the motion, if she hadn’t cum three times in a row already she’d be spilling yet another load into her hand.

But like all good things, that had to end up at some point didn’t it? The constant back and forth seemed to get quicker and quicker for a moment, before a sharp tug /forced/ her right out of her ass! Body red from the heat of her body, hair matted to her head and completely messy, body shaking as she was dropped down on the ground quickly… Roxy hardly had a moment to let her sight get a little less blurry, to focus on what was going on before her, as she saw Jane’s form shift and /raise/ up in front of her! Crouching in front of her, the last thing Roxy managed to see was the girl’s right hand squeezing at her cock and quickly jerking herself off! Balls dangling above her, churning with seed, plump body arched forward and panting over her,  before a /waterfall/ of white engulfed her. It came as a quick stream, like a hose- A very, VERY large hose spraying down over her entire body! The pressure of the stream actually kept Roxy pinned to the ground, as she squirmed and squeaked out! Mouth opening only making it fill up to the brim with that deliciously sweet seed, eyes rolling back… The heat of the cum, so much covering the entirety of her body, from head to toe, leaving her masked underneath an enormous puddle of the stuff, god she could swear she actually felt it /squirm/ around her, as if like her body, that virile sperm was enormous as well, dragging up along her belly, between her buttocks, inside of her mouth, pressing all over her body…

But… That couldn’t be right, right? No, it had to be the current the stream of cum made around her, paired with her lack of any possibility to breathe in such a situation. Eyes closed, and her entire body starting to shake as she began to lack oxygen, hands reaching out the puddle of cum, weakly shaking them around… Until everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Roxy woke up a few moments later, /gasping/ for air worriedly and looking around. She was resting on top of Jane’s breasts, no cum over her body, and instead, visibly covered in saliva… The Giantess’ index finger stroked over her hair and down her back caringly, making her body relax quickly enough, blinking and glancing around.

 

“There you are! You had me worried for a second, maybe I overdid it…”

“janey… janey omfg that was so good- u have noooo idea…”

“Or maybe I didn’t. Hoo hoo, you REALLY loved that huh? I’ve gotta pay you back, Roxy, that was honestly the BEST orgasm I’ve had in my entire life… And all thanks to you!”

“hmmph… u rly dont need to thank me, it was my pleasure ;3”

“I insist, really! I owe you big time for the release. :B”

“well… there is one thing thatd be cool if u could help me with!”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18808484) **


	56. A Ballsy Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy decides to make out with Jane's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper Size Differences, Hyper, Size Kink, Cock Worship, Urethra Play, Cock Vore, Vore, Cum Swallowing, Multiple Insertions, Alternative Insertions, Hyper Sperm, Choking, Death, Digestion.

“move me on top of it, imma give ur tip the biiiiggest smooch~”

 

Jane couldn’t refuse an offer like that! Having this little girl that was so fascinated by her body, want to slurp on the tip, make out with her foreskin… It made the already 4’ long shaft throb and start to stiffen, just in time for Roxy’s little body to be placed on top! Hips straddling the base, and leaning forward along the entirety of it, the Giantess reaching down with both hands, one as a support to keep her cock horizontal and make it easier for Roxy, the other on her balls, groping and squeezing them rather roughly, gently rocking her hips back and forth to add to the stimulation.

On her side, Roxy was truly in heaven. Straddling Jane’s enormous shaft, her musky scent wafted up from it and those enormous balls, her arousal, her essence, it made the blonde girl just want her more and more! Arms wrapping around the cock, squeezing at the underside, little by little she squirmed towards the tip. Legs clinging around it as well, given how it was throbbing and seeming to /swell/ ever so slightly more, fearing it’d start to get hard enough to actually lift her up into the air! Last thing she wanted was falling from this cock to the ground, and not because there was that much of a drop. She really just didn’t want to go away from that meaty pillar of hers. Staring at the puckered skin at the tip, it was perfect, really made her feel like she was about to give a deep /smooch/ to it! Head leaning forward, lips pursed, and immediately letting her nose and part of her face pretty much sink into it.

Pre squirted out immediately, as soon as she added pressure, what bit of it had already started building up inside /splattered/ all around her face! Drenching her hair, squirting down her body, and reminding the girl of the plated armor she was wearing! She’d not need it, she thought, legs kicking around for a moment, a hand leaving the cock, clumsily undoing the bra and yanking down those panties that were her clothes, weight making them drop quickly off her cock and to the ground! Stiff prick grinding against her besty’s, cold metal of her ring piercings warming up as she ground her body against it, bubbles coming past her head with squirts of pre as she /breathed/ in through the heavy amounts of pre, blowing a raspberry on the tip of her cock, only adding to the overall pleasure she hoped!

It had to do something good for Jane, because in no time she was getting harder and harder. Roxy kept her body close to the shaft, clinging with all her might, as it /thickened/ even more, rising up into the air the harder it got, four feet becoming five, then six- Eight, that monstrous length just kept getting longer and longer! Even with the girl at such a size, proportionally speaking, she was still incredibly hung, eventually stopping at 10 feet in length, tip standing riiiight underneath her plump breasts! The foreskin pulling back enough to expose the pinkish tip, gaping slit at the front bubbling with more and more of her pre, making her length slippery, hard to cling on, needing to dig her nails gently into the sides of her foreskin for stability.

 

“hehehe~ its winkin at me jane ;3 bet it could take my fingers real easy huh? its like u got a huge pussy on the tip of ur cock!”

“Hmmph, that’s a way to see it I guess… What, want to give it a little try with your prick~?”

“with gusto <3”

 

This was going to be so good, she knew it! A few more laps forward against the enormous slit of her cock, and she’d be climbing up some more! Only her legs holding her around her cock, pinned back against Jane’s by its size, breath heavy, and fingers reaching in to /spread/ her urethra ever so gently. Her insides clamped down on nothing, and pushed another gush of pre outside, twitching, the Giantess already cooing even though she’d hardly touched it! It looked so tight, even at her size she might need some stretching first… But nothing that her fingers can’t fix! Careful with her nails, she began to let her left hand sliiiide gently into it, index and middle fingers pressed together, rolling around the very entrance, feeling how she /clenched/ even tighter, with such strength she almost feared her fingers would be crushed! But as strong as the grip was, her inner walls were pliable enough to stretch for the form of her fingers, pulling them back with a loud squelch, walls still clinging to her fingers, as if not wanting to let her go!

It was so much fun to toy with that tip, Jane’s hand finally going to the base of her cock, thumb running against the underside, smearing the pre along it and toying with it while she worked on the end. Soon, her hand was pressing back into it, but rather than two fingers, she went for three this time! Tugging it open and /yanking/ one side and then the other! Spreading the very entrance of her cock wide for a couple of seconds, letting it relax and clamp, then stretching it out a gain- Pinky beginning to slide in with the other three fingers soon enough! Four of them, reaching down to the middle of her palm before sliding back out, Roxy’s toes curled at the obscene noises that hole made when it took her hand in, and as she tried to push it back, over, and over, Jane’s moans getting more forceful and intense, until finally she went for the gold! Thumb sliding along with the rest of her fingers and /clenching/ her fist inside of it quickly! Powerful walls wrapping around it down to the wrist, tugging on it, and making Roxy giggle like a child.

 

“ur cocks soooo much fun, janey~…”

 

There was no response from the Giantess, however, apparently consumed in the rush of delightful sensations going through her body at the moment! Chest heaving over her, the blonde girl just started to unclench her fist to pull it back, thinking it’d be more than enough stretching to fit her little prick in there for sure! Licking her lips, and giving a /sharp/ tug at her arm… Only to feel it not budge in the slightest. Curious… She tried to unclench her fingers again, but her inner walls had tightened so much around the ball-shape of her fist that they weren’t letting her! Pre had stopped flowing out of her too, making her worry she’d plugged up her peehole and all that backed up pre would leave the girl more needy than ever…

That passed to her second concern quickly enough, however. Another twitch, and pulse of those walls, and Roxy realised that her wrist had long since pushed past into her cock! That tip was clinging at the middle of her forearm, and only dragging it even more forcefully with each inch of her arm that slid in, grabbing onto each new bit of it that slid inside and using it as leverage the slurp it in. A brow raised, the girl tried pressing the soles of her feet to either side of the cock for extra leverage, and /pull/ back once again with all of her might! But alas, there was not a single inch budging out, and the second she stopped pulling and leaned forward again, the cock twitched once more, and her arm was sucked up to her elbow.

 

“um… uh- janey? jane i think ive got a lil problem over here… would u mind givin me a tug?”

 

Still no response, the Giantess kept stroking herself and folding her own balls, unaware of what was going on right under her breasts! Roxy grit her teeth as a specially strong /pull/ of her arm actually hurt her elbow a little bit, and with a squeak, she felt her body pulled down to the shoulder! Head pressed against the tip, legs letting go off the cock, thinking maybe gravity would make her body pull harder on the tip to try and get out, and yet, only serving for the next slurp to drag her even closer! Her eyes widened, panicked, as she saw the urethra /widen/ even more and start to spread open for her head, mouth agape, shaking and struggling to pull back, but her strength was no match for Jane’s huge cock. A second later, there was another lewd /squelch/ as its insides pulled at her, and the cock engulfed her entire head.

It was a shame Roxy had realised she had to start pulling back and get away from those clamping inner walls a tad too late. Now with an arm and her head in, the other shoulder followed with ease. Each throb, each beat of Jane’s heart made a powerful /ripple/ of those insides send the girl’s body deeper and deeper down, body pressed past her chest, her legs kicking up in the air, belly disappearing, then her hips giving the entrance to her cock one last stretch, and once past her ass? Well, her legs slid almost too easily, body tapering off to the tip of her toes, and one last /squelch/ escaping the stretched out head, letting the blonde’s body disappear within her cock. Of course, she could still be seen /struggling/ and squirming against those tight insides, even with a cock over twice her size, her body became marked against the underside, the shape of her plump little form slowly sliding closer and closer to the tip, the wandering fingers stroking across her length coming across her shape, and yet rather than trying to stop it, encouraging it to keep going down! Head soon disappearing down past the base, and the rest of her body followed suit into her.

Those walls didn’t stop their relentless squeezing and dragging, she felt her body /held/ from every single direction, not even able to breathe in such a tight space, twisting her back and forth, pushing her up first, then lower, lower, lower… And finally, her hand managed to find something. The end of that tunnel she’d been pulled into, something scalding hot and full to the brim in a thick paste! Roxy honestly couldn’t believe it, she’d been slurped down that cock and was about to be dropped right into those balls! Her head popped in there next, unable to open her eyes, then her chest, and finally, once her hips were in, her legs followed immediately. She knew Jane’s balls were the size of her body or bigger, but this was just ridiculous! Unable to see or breathe, her hands immediately pressed to the walls of her testicles, pressing her head, her body, close against it.

And then she felt it. Something graze between her legs, something squirming up along the side of her calves, at her soles, at her back, there shouldn’t be anything here but her cum, and yet… Something was swimming in her seed? It took her a moment to realise what those tadpole-sized things there, because it was too… Strange to be THAT, right? But what else could it be? Not only was the girl oversized, but her sperm, too, was outrageously big! To the point they could be felt swimming, to the point where they actually /pressed/ up against her body and threatened to squirm inside of her! They were focusing on her holes, hundreds of them surrounding her body like a current of the seed churning around her, up against her rear, at the front of her own cock, circling her head and starting to prod at her lips, even some of them venturing against her ears and her nostrils.

They squirmed, and squirmed, relentlessly against her, even as her hands pressed through the thick sludge of cum to try and cover herself. Tapered tips, powerful flagella, the sheer amount of them, the second she felt the first one /squeeze/ up into her ears, she knew there was no way to stop them. They didn’t even push all the way inside- They couldn’t, they just lodged there like plugs and tried to advance, only meeting with her ear drums and being unable to go any further! Her nostrils and sinuses were invaded soon after, and the sensation made her mouth gape open- Enough for them to start /flooding/ into her mouth! Dragging the cum behind with them, starting to /pour/ down her throat in huge amounts! Her urethra stretching for them, one after another, her ass too assaulted and /ravished/ by the squirming things, her body started to stop resisting, going limp, suspended in the middle of those testicles, waiting for her mind to blank out from the lack of oxygen while her body was assaulted in every direction.

 

* * *

 

Cum, cum, cum, it felt so good, it was all she could think about! Jane had been jerking off for minutes after Roxy disappeared down her cock, that lovely little toy girl being /slurped/ down her length, the making out, it had made her be unable to think of anything other than jerking off, than to pleasure herself… Her balls pulsed, her cock twitched, and both of her hands were wrapped around it, pumping up and down! Bending forward so that the tip would bump between her soft breasts with each rock of her hips, bending over so that the tip peeked out from her cleavage for her to /wrap/ her lips around the very tip! The ecstasy, the delight, she could already feel her body tensing up, as a powerful climax quaked through her entire body, shuddering with her eyes rolling back into her skull, moans muffled by her own cock!

 

* * *

 

Roxy could barely think, about to lose consciousness. Her belly had already begun bulging with the sheer amount of sperm squirming its way into her, her very skull felt invaded with the two in her ears and the many popping through her nostrils to slide into her body, impatient. Her balls, her bladder, her prostate, they /ached/, and her ass twitched around the mass of them pouring inside as if they were a tendril of cum worming in deeper. She hardly noticed the /strong/ suction and pulses of the balls she was in, before a sudden current /dragged/ her body up! Legs-first, sliding quickly aaaaall the way back up those tubes and through Jane’s urethra, the gushes of cum around her brought her body swiftly up to the tip and /shot/ her directly into Jane’s mouth! She gasped out for air, retching out at the sensation of her body being so full, and with what little strength she had left, as her legs came out first and she felt the damp maw she was being shot into, her arms spread out and /clung/ to the girl’s teeth!

The cum came out like a hose, spraying over her body and /pushing/ her back, squirming as she felt her legs already in Jane’s throat, only her body remaining in her mouth and clinging for dear life in there. She had been gobbled down by her cock before, she wasn’t about to be swallowed again! Even as those tadpole-sized sperms kept on squirming up into her, even as they rushed past with the gushing spunk and made everything slippery, she managed to endure it, until the torrent died down. Cock pressed back out, legs still /clamped/ down on, everything reeked of cum, of saliva, and the girl was so tired… Vision blurry, watching as a big finger reached into the mouth, one of her hands letting go of the teeth to try and cling to it, to let Jane pull her out…

And feeling it pass right by her hand, and press to her head instead. Roxy shook it lightly for a moment, before the Giantess /pressed/ forward, an eye closed, her teeth grit, and her hands finally slipping past her teeth. She tried to wrap her arms around the slippery tongue, back up at the finger, but alas, it was all too wet for her to grab on. The mouth tilted back, and Jane made a loud /gulping/ noise, as the bulge on her neck slid right down and disappeared into her body. The Lalonde whined and tried to dig her nails along the walls of her throat on the way down, only to end up dumped right into her stomach either way. Acidic fluid mixed with the cum she’d just swallowed, Roxy already felt her skin begin to tingle inside of her besty’s stomach…

Thankfully, she’d not have much time to feel anything else. The lack of any proper air in there and the strong fumes of Jane’s stomach acid knocked her out in less than a minute. The Giantess, still shaking a little after her strong climax, patted her full belly comfortably, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Whether she’d care or even remember the cute little girl she’d just gulped down when she came out of that lustful state of hers, well. It’s not like it mattered anymore.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #15: Double Gobbled.


	57. The Sizest Of Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy gets into a [ hu͡g҉e̕](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18721327) predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper Size Difference, Hyper, Size Kink, Ridiculous Insertion, Mind Break, Cocksleeves, Stretching, Gaping, Fingering, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, All-The-Way-Through, Dubcon.

“god, id love to do so much more than just take a closer look~ ;3”

“Hoo hoo~. Frisky one hmm? Want to maybe give the tip a nice, long smooch? Perhaps you want me to sit on you while you tend to my balls!”

“fff, yes please all of it! god, i took a dragon and a salamander gal b4 and i was so stretched and sore i thought id not wanna have anythin up my butt ever again, but it was seein u and i was like, ‘fuck, id love to be able to take janey’ hehehe~”

“Hmm, a Salamander and a Dragon you say? Oh my, have you been going around slutting it up and looking for bigger dicks, dear~?”

“pfft, yup, roro l money, professional size queen right here, and fuck if urs aint enticing…”

 

Of course, Roxy knew there was no way she could take Jane’s cock, it was… Too big, simply too enormous. But god damn if she didn’t like to think she could take it, or tease the girl about it, about how she’d been going from cock to cock in this place, only to land here with her. It’d seem like the Giantess was quite intrigued, given the way she began to turn the girl and examine her, fingers stroking down her body- And soon starting to tug at her bikini armor! Just a little yank at the back and at the bottoms, and they were undone, the plating’s weight making them drop right off her body! Everything form her little prick to those pierced nipples of hers, pudgy belly and wide hips, all exposed for her besty.

 

“heeey, u sly devil ;p”

“Mnn~. If you’ve been going around being a slut, that explains that outfit, what an impractical set of armor!”

“hey, what bout urs, like, its all playes over ur arms but u aint coverin ur groin or ur nips or ur tummy at all!”

“It’s not armor, the rock’s part of my body you know? You on the other side, chose to wear that, and then entice me about that pretty butt of yours~. Hmmm… Makes one think, right?”

“think what?”

“Think you’re trying to entice this Giantess into ruining your cute little derriere, duh!”

“snrk~ yeah of course, cuz said giantess would be able to fit in this lil girls bod right? :p”

“Is that a challenge~?”

“uh”

 

It wasn’t. It really wasn’t a challenge, but the Giantess apparently took it as one! Still holding her tight and in the air, Jane’s middle finger moved up to prod between the girl’s legs. Maybe to test the waters, try how stretchy she was, maybe to tease her a little more… Whichever the case, her cock wasn’t meant to go inside something as little as her body, and she knew that clearly because that finger wasn’t either. That thing had to be… As thick as her thigh, or maybe a little less, and longer than her leg! But it kept pressing up at her rear, twisting, grinding on it… The rain water on her fingers and whatever cum there might be left in her after the encounter with the Pyropes as her only lubrication, she knew there was no way for that thing to press in. She felt the pressure, she felt the grinding and rolling, her hips wiggled and rocked down onto it, before she gave the other a little awkward smile, licking her lips.

 

“h-hehe… see what i mean~? as much as id love to take u, hun, it aint ha-aaannngh!!”

 

Jane wasn’t taking any of her sass! Or she thought it was sass. The Giantess was really convinced Roxy was pretty much begging to be wrecked by her cock, when she was just being genuine, albeit a bit teasing about the situation. And so, the moment she began to say it wasn’t going to fit? She tried again, and again, adding more pressure to her finger, /twisting/ it quickly, grinding the very tip against her entrance, between those cheeks, and harshly /pushing/ forward as much as she could! She felt it, the tight ring of muscle actually beginning to give in, and her entire body shake and arch back, squeaking as it /popped/ right in, drilling its way up to the first knuckle…

Belly bulging outwards from the sheer size, shaking and wiggling it around, enough to leave the girl impaled and sitting on it if she let go off of her! And the poor blonde was in shock, with her eyes wide and drool messily coating her chin, drooling down her neck to the front of her body. This didn’t last much, however, as Jane kept making that finger squirm, pulling it back and forth, her cock got harder and harder… It was such a snug fit, she could only imagine what could happen if she managed to fit her cock in Roxy! It’d feel so incredibly good… A shudder ran down her spine, and with a sharp /tug/, she finally popped her finger back out of her. Rear gaping wide, sore, reddened, and Roxy gasping out and sighing in relief.

Until she was pressed down to sit on top of Jane’s cock. She had been so busy with the finger, and trying to reason with her, that she hadn’t realised she was getting hard. And her cock, already monstrously big by any standards, did nothing but get bigger and /bigger/. At full mast, as she sat on it, it was thicker than her body, by far, and over twice as long! If anything, she’d fit inside of that cock WAY easier than it could fit inside of her! Jane was up to the challenge it seemed, her grip shifting from around Roxy’s body, and instead, catching each of her thighs with her hands. Using them to /pull/ her body downwards, making sure to grind and keep /rocking/ her hips forward, humping into that tight little gaping rear! Making sure her tip /kissed/ the stretched out rim with each grind, making sure she added /more/ force to each yank every time, genuinely trying to make the girl into little more than a cocksleeve for her!

 

“j-jaaaaney, c-calm down ur gonna break me~!”

“M-Mmmph, have you heard your tone? You’re just begging for this more and more, sweetheart! Nnngh~!”

 

It was true. This one time it was hard to deny it, even though her ass started to /sting/ as the pressure made it begin to stretch little by little, more and more around that fat cock head, even though her legs were being /yanked/ on forcefully, Roxy’s little prick was throbbing wildly and her entire body felt so warm and heated… She wanted to see this through, but she was also worried about what’d happen if she actually pushed inside! Torn between her options, unable to stop the girl or reason with her, all she could do was wait and feel how her besty /twisted/ her body from side to side more, and more, and how she /tugged/ down on her until her poor rear began to give in, stinging painfully, the joint of her legs wit her hips /aching/ from the pulling, until finally there was a /surge/ of that cock forward!

Roxy had no idea what just happened, but suddenly, that monstrously huge thing that had been pressing at her rear /pushed/ forward. Her ass burnt intensely from the friction, and it felt like a /punch/ to her belly from the inside! Eyes rolled back into her skull and teeth grit immediately, her prostate was /mushed/ to the front of her body in a second, forcing a /squirt/ of her seed out, leaving her cock softening as it drooled spunk like a broken faucet, belly red and rounded out with the shape of that cock /bulging/ it out, pressing up, and up, leaving her really wrapped around the tip like little more than a sex toy! Or, as she’d soon see, a defective condom rather than a sex toy.

After all, the intense pressure from the girl’s insides allowing her in like this brought a sharp spike of pleasure down Jane’s length! Tongue lolled out of her mouth and shouting out in delight, there was a sudden /gush/ of her seed directly into the blonde cocksleeve a couple seconds afterwards! Belly beginning to quickly swell outwards, before her body couldn’t take the size anymore, squirting out of her abused rear in huge quantities, and yet still filling her up deeper and deeper. Such a volume that Roxy felt it bubble up at the back of her throat a few mere seconds afterwards, cheeks bulging out, spraying messily out of her mouth and nostrils. It just kept on coming and coming, and Roxy could /swear/ he felt that thick seed squirming inside of her, as it poured deeper and deeper again, as it poured all over her and the cock beneath, at the girl in front of her.

Something inside of the girl’s mind snapped, the sensation of being used as a cocksleeve by her best friend just too much for her poor little body to handle. Eyes half-lidded and staring at the empty space in front of her, legs and arms going completely limp. Her belly sagged outwards so much, and her insides still felt the burn of the friction, soothed lightly by the spunk, but she hardly reacted to any of it. Just feeling Jane’s hands weakly stroke along her thighs, waiting for the stream of cum to stop, for her face to stop being a fountain of spunk for the Giantess, for her to pull out. But while the load tapered off to a few last ropes after a minute or two, Jane didn’t seem like she was going to be pulling her off her cock any time soon.

Oh no, why would she? Hands wrapped around that swollen belly, giving it a tight /squeeze/ and making her cum come out quickly out of her rear in a huge gush of the stuff, grip getting stronger, and pulling her down, an inch more, two inches, three-  Roxy didn’t seem to be squeaking and moaning like before, or complaining and struggling to get off of her. So Jane could only assume that she’d finally accepted her role as a cocksleeve for her, physically and mentally. She had been in dire need of a proper toy to get her off whenever she was needy… She couldn’t be happier to have found this brave little one around!

And she was bent on giving her as much use as she could possibly handle.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #16: Cock Sock Rox.


	58. A Messy Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy finds a Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper Size Differences, Hyper, Size Kink, Ridiculous Insertion, Mind Break, Gore, Bone-breaking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Hard Vore, Vore, Cocksleeve, Noncon, Pain, Death, All-The-Way-Through, Fingering, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation.

“god, id love to do so much more than just take a closer look~ ;3”

“Hoo hoo~. Frisky one hmm? Want to maybe give the tip a nice, long smooch? Perhaps you want me to sit on you while you tend to my balls!”

“fff, yes please all of it! god, i took a dragon and a salamander gal b4 and i was so stretched and sore i thought id not wanna have anythin up my butt ever again, but it was seein u and i was like, ‘fuck, id love to be able to take janey’ hehehe~”

“Hmm, a Salamander and a Dragon you say? Oh my, have you been going around slutting it up and looking for bigger dicks, dear~?”

“pfft, yup, roro l money, professional size queen right here, and fuck if urs aint enticing…”

 

Of course, Roxy knew there was no way she could take Jane’s cock, it was… Too big, simply too enormous. But god damn if she didn’t like to think she could take it, or tease the girl about it, about how she’d been going from cock to cock in this place, only to land here with her. It’d seem like the Giantess was quite intrigued, given the way she began to turn the girl and examine her, fingers stroking down her body- And soon starting to tug at her bikini armor! Just a little yank at the back and at the bottoms, and they were undone, the plating’s weight making them drop right off her body! Everything form her little prick to those pierced nipples of hers, pudgy belly and wide hips, all exposed for her besty.

 

“heeey, u sly devil ;p”

“Mnn~. If you’ve been going around being a slut, that explains that outfit, what an impractical set of armor!”

“hey, what bout urs, like, its all playes over ur arms but u aint coverin ur groin or ur nips or ur tummy at all!”

“It’s not armor, the rock’s part of my body you know? You on the other side, chose to wear that, and then entice me about that pretty butt of yours~. Hmmm… Makes one think, right?”

“think what?”

“Think you’re trying to entice this Giantess into ruining your cute little derriere, duh!”

“pfffft~ yeah of course, cuz said giantess would be able to fit in this lil girls bod right? :p”

“Is that a challenge~?”

“uh”

 

It wasn’t. It really wasn’t a challenge, but the Giantess apparently took it as one! Still holding her tight and in the air, Jane’s middle finger moved up to prod between the girl’s legs. Maybe to test the waters, try how stretchy she was, maybe to tease her a little more… Whichever the case, her cock wasn’t meant to go inside something as little as her body, and she knew that clearly because that finger wasn’t either. That thing had to be… As thick as her thigh, or maybe a little less, and longer than her leg! But it kept pressing up at her rear, twisting, grinding on it… The rain water on her fingers and whatever cum there might be left in her after the encounter with the Pyropes as her only lubrication, she knew there was no way for that thing to press in. She felt the pressure, she felt the grinding and rolling, her hips wiggled and rocked down onto it, before she gave the other a little awkward smile, licking her lips.

 

“h-hehe… see what i mean~? as much as id love to take u, hun, it aint ha-aaannngh!!”

 

Jane wasn’t taking any of her sass! Or she thought it was sass. The Giantess was really convinced Roxy was pretty much begging to be wrecked by her cock, when she was just being genuine, albeit a bit teasing about the situation. And so, the moment she began to say it wasn’t going to fit? She tried again, and again, adding more pressure to her finger, /twisting/ it quickly, grinding the very tip against her entrance, between those cheeks, and harshly /pushing/ forward as much as she could! She felt it, the tight ring of muscle actually beginning to give in, and her entire body shake and arch back, squeaking as it /popped/ right in, drilling its way up to the first knuckle…

Roxy’s eyes opened wide as she felt that finger pop right past her entrance, followed by a sudden /squirt/ of blood from her insides. Her entrance torn at the sudden intrusion, and her guts /stabbed/ with Jane’s nail, there was a sharp scream from the girl as her legs began to shake along the sides of her finger! Trying to kick on it, to pull away, but to no avail. The girl was properly lodged inside of her, and the moment she pulled back? It was only to twist it and /force/ her finger forward again! Squeals and shouts kept leaving the blonde girl, hands darting up to smack on her lips, closing her mouth and trying to muffle her shouts of pain. Jane kept pounding her finger in, forcing her belly to /bulge/ out from the force, tearing her entrance apart, and finally pulling back out of her with a sickening squelch, leaving her a gaping, reddened mess. A sigh of relief escaped her fingers, thinking Jane might stop wanting to push into her…

Until she was pressed down to sit on top of Jane’s cock. She had been so busy with the finger, and trying to reason with her, that she hadn’t realised she was getting hard. And her cock, already monstrously big by any standards, did nothing but get bigger and /bigger/. At full mast, as she sat on it, it was thicker than her body, by far, and over twice as long! If anything, she’d fit inside of that cock WAY easier than it could fit inside of her! Jane was up to the challenge it seemed, her grip shifting from around Roxy’s body, and instead, catching each of her thighs with her hands. Using them to /pull/ her body downwards, making sure to grind and keep /rocking/ her hips forward, humping into that tight little gaping rear! Making sure her tip /kissed/ the broken and bloodied rim with each grind, making sure she added /more/ force to each yank every time, genuinely trying to make the girl into little more than a cocksleeve for her!

 

“j-jane, janey, ur gonna tear me apart!!”

“M-Mmph, shoosh! You’re the one who tempted me, now be a good- Ngh! A good cocksleeve and take me!”

 

Roxy’s eyes widened, seeing it was useless to try and reason with the Giantess anymore. She was tugging down harder and harder, adding more pressure against her broken entrance. The pain was becoming unbearable, creaks and squelches escaping her body, head shaking from side to side- And soon, feeling her legs /pop/ off their join! Dislocated, but not broken, even though the skin and muscle was beginning to tear from the constant, useless pressure, knowing her body wouldn’t handle this anymore, tears rolling down her cheeks, letting her legs and her arms try and pull back, try to flail aimlessly and hit the girl, tell her she was hurting her in some capacity! To no avail. The sting on her thighs and on her ass just got more and more and more intense, when suddenly, there was a /surge/ of that cock forward with a specially rough hump, and a loud /crunch/ echoed through the area.

Her hips shattered. The cock tore through her ass and into her, and her pelvis was broken instantaneously, pressure squeezing at her prostate until it made it a useless paste, a dribble of pre, blood and urine starting to leak out of her now soft cock, belly reddening and swelling like it was about to break right open, as her eyes rolled back into her skull. The shock was too much for her mind, not even a scream leaving her lips, Roxy just shut down in that instant. Limbs going limp, mouth agape, saliva rolling down her chin. More blood was soon coating that cock, messily squirting and leaking down around it, in time to be washed away by the girl’s sudden climax. A torrent of cum, pulsing from that tip lodged in Roxy’s body, and /flooding/ through her body in an instant! Belly rounding out more and more, seed gushing deeper into her body, into her stomach, and up her throat! Spilling out of her broken body through both ends while her belly expanded uselessly like a condom.

She didn’t even wait until her load tapered to a trickle, and instead /pulled/ the girl up a couple seconds later! The rest of her seed spilling down to the ground, and holding the girl’s swollen, broken body up in the air. Fingers pressing at her belly for a few moments, suspending her just above her open mouth, and letting the mixture of cum and blood trickle along her tongue and to the back of her throat.

 

“Mmmn~… You’re just like a cream filled pastry, dear… I do wonder if you’re as sweet, too.”

 

Tears covered her cheeks, at least what part of them wasn’t covered in cum, of course. Drooling, looking down at the Giantess. She was grinning wickedly, her belly only slightly rounded with cum now, she felt her legs slipping slowly into her mouth, buck teeth digging down onto her belly for a moment. Her tongue made sure to lap around and circle her groin and rear, feeling the mess she’d made off her lower body… Before biting down violently.

Another /crunch/ was heard as her spine was severed clean off, teeth easily snapping through skin and muscle, past fat and her guts, pulling her back to break what little strands of her body still connected to the lower body in her mouth, a part of her intestines stuck on the side of her teeth and dragging behind with a /squelch/. She could hardly react, only able to look in shock how her body had been bitten in two, shocks of pain rushing through her and bringing her back from her unresponsive state, shaking back and forth as blood heavily poured out of her. Vision going blurry, heart beating fast in her chest, and the sickening sound of Jane chewing down what once was her legs and her groin filling the air around her. A last gulp, and the rest of her body’d be thrown in her mouth right after.

She didn’t give the girl a quick, easy end. She could have bitten down, chopping her head clean off, crushing it between her molars, but instead, as she bled out onto her tongue, as her tongue /prodded/ at the open wounds, at her exposed, broken intestines, at the organs inside of her, Jane just took a deep breath… And once she felt ready, she tilted her head and /gulped/ down. No chewing, just sending her right down her throat and into her stomach. Plopping into the stomach acid with the paste of what once was her lower body. She knew this was the end, she shouldn’t have teased this Giantess, regardless of her being Jane or not.

As for Jane? Well, the short blonde girl had been completely inconsequential. Just a cute fuck toy for a quick orgasm and easy meal. Quite the nice, productive day, she had to say!

 

**[FILE CORRUPTED. LOADING LAST SAVE POINT.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18569056) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Ending #2: Bloody Alternative.


	59. Another Bifurcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara gives John a little ride while he sleeps.

Thud. John woke up with a low squeak as he felt the ground rushing up to meet his face, squirming for a moment and opening his eyes wide to see what was going on. There was no trace of the town anymore, in fact it’d seem that he was alone with the Centaur woman in the middle of… A path? A road that reached a bifurcation just a little bit further ahead. A little confused by the change in scenario, the boy sat up and glanced up at Damara, ruffling his hand through the back of his hair.

 

“WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD WAKE UP.”

“uh… hi- where… where are we?”

“YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GO TO QUEEN’S SPIRE DIDN’T YOU? SO, SINCE YOU PASSED OUT, I DECIDED TO START GOING. SKY GETTING CLOUDY, DID NOT WANT TO GET WET ON THE WAY BACK.”

“oh! oh, thank you for that, i appreciate the thought! less chances i’ll get wet too, heh.”

“NOT THAT IT MATTERS MUCH, NOT WITH THE STATE OF YOUR CLOTHES~.”

“the-“

 

Oh yeah, he had been blowing her hadn’t he? A quick glance downwards revealed he had messed up that cute silky outfit of his irreparably already. Probably when he lost consciousness and she pulled out… Stains, streaks of cum, down his shoulders and at the front of his chest, soaking down to his belly, at least they didn’t look THAT noticeable on the light blue color, but still… It wasn’t exactly good. And it reeked of her too, her scent constantly wafting up from his clothes and to his nostrils.

 

“aww… and these were new too…”

“HEH. THINK OF IT LIKE A PRESENT TO REMEMBER ME BY~. I WILL BE ON WAY NOW.”

“wait, you’re going? but we’re not there yet!”

“CAN’T GO PAST THIS POINT. DON’T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE WITH QUEEN. YOU CAN KEEP GOING THROUGH LEFT PATH, SHOULD NOT BE LONG FROM HERE, BUT I AM NOT GOING TO RISK IT.”

“oooh… well then, thanks again for at least bringing me here!”

“IF YOU GET OUT OF SPIRE AND EVER WANT A RIDE, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND DAMARA~.”

“hehe, i’ll have that in mind, but i’m not sure if i’ll have proper money any time soon.”

“OH, THAT JUST FINE.”

 

A wink from her and blowing a kiss in his direction, and the Centaur was heading back down the path she’d just walked. She had told him to head through the path on the left but… Just to make sure she was right, he decaptchalogued the map he’d bought before, trying to find more or less where they were. So, if the town he was in was that one and then they were right at the entrance of the Queen’s Domain or whatever, that meant he was around… That one bifurcation looked a lot like the one right ahead! The right path was a dead end, it led to some sort of swamp and then just cut off… But the one on the left did a pretty stupid, long winding curve around said swamp. Well, his clothes were soaked and the grey skies threatened with pouring down any moment now, if he was going to get wet any way, he might as well take the shortcut!

 

**[> John: Take the swamp shortcut.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18913301) **

**[> John: Take the road on the left.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18910472) **


	60. Kaboom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is close to the Spire.

Great, perfect. So good. The moment he thinks about the rain washing away the spunk covering his body and staining his leggings, it stops. A few last drips from time to time, but otherwise the storm was over, and spaces between the clouds began to actually let the rays of the Sun go through. He reeked of Davepeta’s spunk, thick, sticking to his fingers and hands if he tried to rub it away… On the plus side, he was already able to see the base of the Spire. It would be a 20 minute walk at most there, or at least to the base of the little hill it was on. Like a needle piercing the skies, that beam coming from it seeming a bit thinner up-close than it looked from afar. Or maybe it was getting weaker?

Either way, if he was the first one to get there, maybe he’d have time to find something to wipe himself with. But if he wasn’t, and he bumped into someone else covered in cum and still feeling rather full? Waddling weakly? Now that would be embarrassing. The coolkid couldn’t allow his image to be stained like that. Specially if Karkat was there, god what would he think of him if he-

No, come on Dave, suck it up, there was no way he could wash himself right now, deciding to lean on a nearby wooden post, hand pressed to the side of his cheek, eyes closed… Wait- Where did that wooden post come from? Taking a step back revealed it to be a sign of some sort. It had two of the flag-thingies pointing in either direction to a pair of dirt roads on either side of the main one he’d been following. One of them had been torn apart and he couldn’t make out what it said, however, but the other mentioned about some local natural springs. Warm water he could wash himself with? Yes please.

 

"sick"

 

Strangely convenient, almost fishy in a way, but they say don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

 

**[> Dave: Take the path towards the şp̨-͘](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19955365)**

 

…! Before the boy can think about where to go, what sounded like an explosion made him turn around immediately. It was far away, but even with the distance, the rush of wind and heat coming from the direction the other, unmarked path headed towards reached him, ruffling through his hair and making him stumble in surprise. Soon enough, a black cloud started to ascend from beyond the woods. Something big had to have happened for a detonation of that caliber.

 

**[> Dave: Still, head to the springs, you need to wash yourself.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18955909) **

**[> Dave: Check the explosion, make sure everything’s okay in the area.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18969857) **

**[> Dave: Ignore both deviations, just head to the Spire already.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18926084) **


	61. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya seek out the Arachne.

It was awkward, to stumble around, dribbling her seed from time to time, having to waddle with her legs lightly spread and her belly weighing her down, but she managed to get around quite efficiently. Specially with Kanaya by her side, holding at her back whenever she stumbled and aiding her get by. Other than the occasional touch, however, they had dismissed talking to each other while they walked. If there was an Arachne roaming around after all, they didn’t want to draw its attention. Honestly, Rose was a little intimidated thinking about what they were going to be facing, would it be like a D&D Drider? Perhaps a humanoid form with an abdomen just like hers and multiple eyes? Perhaps it’d have four extra pairs of arms? Consumed by the thought, Rose ended up stumbling forward against Kanaya’s arm, just now realising the Moth girl had stopped and was trying to block her way.

Blinking for a couple of moments, she let her lips part, about to ask why they’d stopped, before looking forward. Through the woods, just a little bit ahead, was the Arachne they had been trying to find around. Alright it was like a D&D Drider, basically a spider centaur. However, it seemed less intimidating, the legs were thin and covered in chitin in a way that made it seem almost like an armor, and the abdomen itself seemed smooth, rather than being big and covered in hair as one’d expect from a large spider. It gave it a less… Organic look. The less it looked like an actual spider the better. However, rather than the form of her body, what caught Rose’s attention was the cerulean-tinted Scorpio symbol marked on the back of that abdomen. She was…

She was Vriska, there was no doubt about it. Much like Kanaya, she was not exactly Troll-looking, but that fanged, shit-eating grin as she spun some silk to make a web was unmistakable. Lightly tanned skin, long flowing mane, and rather than having an eight-fold eye, it seems the girl had two pairs of cerulean eyes. Whether this was breeding season or not and she was trying to find a mate, it was still Vriska, someone she knew. Surely she could be reasoned with- Wait no, it was Vriska, of course she couldn’t be reasoned with by normal means. Tilting her head back to Kanaya, the blonde girl saw her grit her teeth and take a step forward.

She had to do something and not let this conflict escalate too far. Vriska was distracted spinning web, but as far as she knew aside from the sleep-inducing dust, she didn’t have any sort of ranged abilities. Taking flight to spread the dust, too, didn’t seem like a good idea with the Arachne right there. She was the only one with the ability to attack at a safe distance and end this quickly but… Was being upfront about this attack the best strategy? Specially with her heavy belly, if they didn’t take Vriska out quickly, a long-winded conflict would end up badly for her. Not to say, she just wanted to incapacitate her. By what she'd been told, these Spiders were assholes, and one of them being Vriska kinda confirmed it in her eyes, but she didn't want to KILL her.

Another step from Kanaya. She really wanted to take the Arachne now. She had to act now before the Moth girl lunged forward.

 

**[> Rose: You can reason with Vriska, get in the way.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19471102) **

**[> Rose: You cannot reason with Vriska, use a spell.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19171711) **


	62. Glub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy loses something precious.

“woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

 

Jane did nothing more to chuckle at her tiny friend’s excitement. A single request she had, and it really wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, she just wanted a ride closer to the Queen’s Spire in the distance. Why she wanted to go there, she hadn’t specified, but at her size, they would be there in merely a couple minutes! And it was an incredibly pleasant ride too, since she was leaning back in the girl’s cleavage. Feeling those breasts shake with each step, watching the lovely landscape go by, the rain not even getting to her with Jane’s head in the way! Oh yeah, she was still naked as well, maybe she should change that…

Too lazy to pull away from her besty’s breasts to get dressed, Roxy waited for a little more, seeing the Spire become more and more clear in front of them. Yeah they’d be there really soon, might as well… With a low sigh, the little Lalonde decaptchalogued the skimpy bikini armor and began to adjust it, first the bra, putting the bottoms aside for a moment, when suddenly- Thud! The terrain was a bit uneven, and Jane happened to stumble as her foot sank down in a little lake! She caught herself in time, but the bikini armor dropped right off of her chest and plunged down into the depths of the lake. A little squeak left the blonde, a pout on her lips.

 

“oh nooooo D:”

“Whoops… Oh gosh I’m so sorry! Do you want me to put you down to try and find it?”

“nah, were so close to… actually, we are kinda close aint we? i could do the rest of the trip easily, so if u wanna put me down, ill go check 4 the armor and u can go back to ur hill ;p”

“Awww, so soon? Can you at least give me a goodbye kiss~?”

 

Giggling, Roxy leaned up and let Jane’s hand pick her up once more, leading her right in front of her face, and wrapping her arms around the sides of her cheek, nuzzling up forward into her, and then leaning down to /kiss/ her enormous lips! Tongue lolling out of that enormous, saliva-dripping maw, and coming forward to drag along the entirety of her face, leaving the girl purring in her grasp.

 

“hey, if after i reunite w/ my friends i still stay around… im tots gonna come back to visit u janey <3”

“I hope you do! :B Good luck with whatever you have to do here.”

 

A last nod from the two of them, and Jane put the girl riiight down on the ground, by the shore of the lake.

 

* * *

 

Groan. Where had it fallen? She was sure she saw both pieces plop into it, and the lake was actually not that deep at all! And yet, she’d been like, what, 15 minutes already searching from one side to the other, and hadn’t managed to find any of the two pieces! Arms crossed, she took a deep breath and leaned back on her back, letting herself float on the surface, staring at the rainy clouds. There was less water pouring now, it might stop raining any time now. Even if the weather didn’t invite to swim around, the water was kinda warm and the breeze around this area was nice and pleasant. Currents running up along her arms and down her legs, grazing up her back and against her groin…

Wait, she was in the middle of a lake, were there currents in lakes? She knew there were in rivers and in the sea but… A bit suspicious, the girl raised an eyebrow and looked down at the water, only to find it… Pink tinted? No, it was more a shade of fuchsia. Before she could react, something /grabbed/ the back of her neck and wrapped around it, pinning her head back against the surface of the water with a loud yelp! Arms and legs, too, suddenly spread out, seeing a semi-transparent fuchsia slime covering her like shackles of some kind! Soon, a blob of the stuff was starting to emerge in front of her spread open legs, taking shape slowly, a heavy chest, a curvy figure looming down on her, with a bright shark-like grin and a flowing wave of slime as if it were hair from her head…

 

“S)(----ELLO! 38D”

“omg ur so cute…”

“O)( w)(y t)(ank you! You’re an adorabubble one too~. Name's Feferi.”

“hehe… roxy here, but that doesnt excuse u from wrappin me up like this and yankin me back! u startled me u know?”

“)(mm, sorry? But not really, I )(ave been so T)(IRSTY, t)(ere )(aven’t been many people coming around lately you know? And I wanted to make the B-EST out of t)(is little encounter!”

“thirsty…? girl like, u literally live in water!”

“Not t)(at kind of t)(irst you silly!”

 

Those sharp-looking slime teeth show again with a threatening grin, as the girl’s head leans forward, lips pressing a cool kiss against the front of Roxy’s small prick, tongue briefly /flicking/ forward against it.

 

“Mnn~. Maybe it’s not muc)(, but it’s better t)(an not)(ing.”

“woah- haha, god, thats- u feel cold and tingly and nice but… i dunno im startin to get a lil tired of sex u know ive cum a couple times already…”

“)(mm? )(ey it’s no problem, I can always just milk it rig)(t out of you! You just gotta lie back and relax.”

"i dunnoooo"

"O)( I know! If you agree, you can get T)(-ES-E!"

 

In an instant, a pair of slimy tendrils rose from the depths of the lake, carrying in them the armor Roxy had lost! Roxy smiled at the other briefly, glad that they were there and not damaged after that fall, but then… She sighed. What was with everything here just wanting sex? Not that she blames them, it was hot as fuck, but when she’s trying to travel to some place, having to stop constantly to be plowed or milked got really, really tiring. If she gave her like, a 6 hour window to relax and recover, she’d be totally down to shoot as many loads as she’d need in this slimy cutie without getting anything back but the sex itself! And yet again, she really wanted to get those back. What should she do?

 

**[> Roxy: Accept Feferi's offer.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19547116) **

**[> Roxy: Refuse to give your seed.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19634746) **


	63. Not A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds a Lair.

Great. Amazing. Fantastic! This is just what the Troll needed after all that had happened, being left half-way to the Spire in the middle of the rain, soaking, and hardly able to walk as his poor abused rear kept on drooling thick strands of the girl’s spunk from time to time. Legs kept spread from the soreness, belly still rounded out, and of course, still wearing the adorable little top, skirt and stockings. Was it worth keeping these on when he could just go naked and not be as embarrassed to reunite with his friends? But then again he actually kinda liked-

No, focus! Future Karkat would have to deal with the embarrassment, for now the only thing he needed to do was keep on pushing forward! The storm was only getting more intense, with strong winds blowing by and the rain only pouring harder on him, but it was just a bit of wind and water. Nothing to be afraid of, he was a Troll! Their race could handle this and much worse climates to live in! They were tough, they were…

Crack. Karkat felt his hair stand on end, and immediately dropped forward into the ground, a lightning bolt striking down on a nearby tree seconds after, igniting it and making splinters of wood scatter all around the area, the loud thunder making his entire body quiver. Okay now that was more dangerous, see? He wasn’t going to deal with lightning bolts, if he continued along the road he might end up fried! Finding shelter was the best option, indeed, who would want to stay out here in this harsh weather any way? Surely not him.

 

* * *

 

Snap. Another lightning struck somewhere in the middle of the forest, nowhere near him, but the sudden light and the loud noise made poor Karkat jump! He had left the road entirely, thinking that having trees on either side of him would only increase his chances of being electrocuted, and yet somehow had dared to push further into the woods where there were tall trees everywhere! It had worked out in the end, though, coming out the other end of that area soon enough, and hugging the wall of a nearby cliff. Maybe some ridge could shelter him from the rain, or perhaps-

His footing became unstable, and his entire body lost balance, tripping back and falling to the ground with a loud thud and a groan! Hand to his head, the short boy sat up, only to see a patch of… Ice on the ground? No, it wasn’t ice, it’d be colder otherwise. Instead it looked more like some crystalline formation. Random patches of dirt ahead of him seemed to have changed as well, all leading up to the mouth of a rather large and imposing cave. Crystal stalactites and stalagmites spread up and down, making the cave almost look like a fanged maw, waiting for him to enter.

There was something uncannily familiar with the blue crystals, and yet he couldn’t quite recall what… A low hissing or maybe breathing noise came from deep within, although it could easily be the wind blowing into the cave. He could use the shelter, but then again…

Then again this cave was just too fucking creepy for him to risk it. Nope, he wasn’t going to do it. Not a chance in hell. Not a single iota of a possibility. Screw the hissing crystal cave.

 

**[> Karkat: Do the only sensible thing and i͠g͜n̢or̡e the cave.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19046746) **

**[> Karkat: I said, do the only sensible thing. This is not a choice.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18515452) **


	64. Getting Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides to not head through the shortcut.

Yeah, shortcuts are a bad idea, specially around here. He’s been ravished by everything that’s come his way so far, and as much as he’s learnt to actually… Enjoy that, he’s trying to get to the Spire quickly, not to delay his journey even more! Surely if he’d chosen the Swamp route he would have gotten pounded by the first thing that saw him… So… Maybe he should return and- No, John, hold it together jeez! He smacked the side of his own cheek to make himself react, and kept on walking through the chosen path. About 20 minutes to go around and another couple more to reach the road that led straight to the base of the Spire, he was so close! Nothing could get in his way now!

 

* * *

 

Except rain of course. That few extra minutes having to go around the Swamp added up and soon enough those cloudy skies overhead started to pour, hard. The water struck the ground with force and made a little veil of mist start to rise around him, thunders striking the woods in the distance, and his body getting soaked to the bone! Well at least this made the cum in his clothes less noticeable, but the silky dress now clung to his body and became semi-transparent due to the moisture! Not to say, with this rain, he couldn’t decaptchalogue his map without the paper breaking down. The most prudent thing to do would be to wait the storm out and make sure he’s not headed in the wrong direction… But where to hide from the rain until then? Everything around him was forest, a few tall hills visible to the left, and the expanse of the trees going on as far as he could see in the middle of the rain to the right…

He’s starting to hate bifurcations, honestly.

 

**[> John: Head to the Left.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19981924) **

**[> John: Head to the Right.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18910505) **


	65. Loop The Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John almost gets lost.

Well this was going nowhere. It was all… The same. Tree after tree after tree he passed, there were no clearings, no side roads, no hills, absolutely NOTHING to see where he was going, specially with the water pouring down and making walking around even more difficult! Ugh.

If he kept going in this direction, he’d surely get lost and have to spend the entirety of the storm out in the open, getting cold and wet and sneezing… Not to say, some of the trees were ALREADY starting to look really familiar! He wasn’t going to risk this, nope, the best he could do right now was to retrace his steps, and head over to the left side, hoping at least those hills he saw would provide some sort of Landmark so he wouldn’t get lost.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19981924) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Or d̛o͜e͞s he?


	66. Get Out Of My Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes a shortcut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Excessive Bodily Fluids, Excessive Cum, Gangbang, Slime, Triple Penetration, Spit-Roasting, Throatfucking, Licking, Saliva, Musk, Body Worship, Foot Play.

Ah fuck it! Might as well go through the murky marsh right? The sooner he gets there the more chances he’ll have of being the first one of his group to arrive! Imagine everyone’s face, worried he might have gotten lost and then suddenly seeing him already standing in front of the main road up to the entrance of the tower! He’d rub it in eeeeveryone’s faces. “No, I didn’t get lost, I just took a shortcut” he’d tell them, smugly flaunting his cute new robes. Their faces will surely be priceless! Or maybe he’ll just give them a tight hug and hope they never get lost like that, because he’s a bit worried about everyone else honestly.

Just a few minutes after stepping through this road, it cuts half-way with a sign hinting to the swamp ahead being difficult to go through and even more difficult to build a road through! What an excuse to leave this thing built only half-way, huh? A bit ahead, the trees have been chopped down around the area, up until the grass visibly changes to a darker tone, and the terrain gets muddier and more wet. Ponds of stagnant water rippling with God knows what was living in them, the air humid and chilly. He’d imagined getting his clothes wet here might wash away the cum sticking to them, but they’d surely get muddy. To an extent, he kinda preferred the white streaks than having actual stains and dirt and mud all over them! Specially with no sure way to wash it off any time soon. Maybe he should…

Yeah. A swipe of his hand and his blue robe was captchalogued right away! Bending forward to roll up the legs of his leggings, wanting to do the least possible damage to his new outfit! He’d recently bought it, dammit, and it was already stained enough as it was, calves up to his knees now exposed, toes wiggling in his sandals, and everything from his pudgy belly to his shoulders exposed to the elements! He’d have to go quick, this weather was going to get him sick if he spent too much time messing around.

Soon, his feet were dipping into the marsh waters, sticking his tongue out as he felt it quickly /sink/ down to his knee into it. Gosh this place was deeper than he had anticipated, and the consistency of the ground underneath made taking steps pretty difficult. His sandals felt like they were about to be ripped off, clinging to the mud underwater and having to pull them up, toes curled to cling to them, and taking his next step, heading towards a little patch of land that wasn’t covered in the water. Just a few more steps, he thought, stop there, wipe the water off his legs, and keep walking to the next little bit of land, make his way through little by little. Maybe going through the normal path around would’ve been a better idea, or even just circling the water and not bothering to go in! Surely better than risking falling forward with a-

Suddenly, something clung to his leg. A vine, some sticky, wet part of some underwater plant coiling around his ankle, maybe even a leech at the very worst he thought! But a quick glance downwards let him see it was neither of those. Instead, a slimy, green tinted, webbed hand had taken a hold of it. Bubbles began to ripple through the water’s surface, and a quick /yank/ brought the boy’s body down into the water. Whatever had taken a hold of him didn’t seem to want to let go, even though its hand kept slipping off his ankle and up his leg, coating it in the thick slime that covered it, leaving a tingling sensation all around his calves. Whoever was grabbing on him was keeping him underwater, pushing up close, circling like a shark and not letting him reach the surface, pulling him to the deeper parts of the marsh. Then, a tight sensation around his neck made him cough from the surprise, bubbles of air leaving his body, and vision starting to fail him, specially in these murky waters...

 

* * *

 

Schloorp. Smack. Slurp. Good god, how many times has he lost consciousness already? Way too many at this point, and all of them due to lack of breath… He began to recover his senses, everything still dark, breath low and catching the hint of something warm and nice flowing into his nostrils. There were lewd wet noises all around him, coming from every direction, and a couple little… Moans added in to the mix? His entire body felt heavy, as if pinned down to the muddy, cold ground beneath. Skin tingling heavily, sparks of delight suddenly blossoming through him, and his eyes opening /wide/ to take in the scene.

 

“ribbit”

 

No wonder he felt heavy, he was completely surrounded! Not by one but… Multiple people. They were… Frog girls of some sort? Their skin mixed darker green patches with more clear, pale sections at the front of their bodies, heavy chests showing little definition to their nipples, eyes bright red and soaked head to toe in thick slime. Webbed feet and hands clinging to his body, long, pinkish tongues dragging all over his body, and enormous 12” pricks bobbing close to his body, dribbling with more of that thick slime! All of them looked the same, with a long dark mane and some more… Slimy spheres of some sort scattered around their bodies and down their hair. His glasses were gone, but he recognised their curvy figure and long hair- And specially, the bright /smile/ of one of them looking down directly at his face. They were Aradia. All of them. He knew Time Players had clones but this was ridiculous!

Another /flick/ of one of their tongues made him get his eyes off their bodies, and focus more on the situation HE was in. One of them was sitting on his chest, rear jiggling inches from his face, leaning forward in a way that let him see her fat balls grinding against his neck. Two of them held his arms up in place, trailing their tongues along his fingers and wrists, while another pair leaned in to tease his armpits, from time to time making the one sitting atop him raise her ass up enough to /reach/ in for his puffy nipples! Another pair held his legs spread open, teasing his feet, slurping over his soles and slobbering at his toes… The one on top had her extremely long tongue lolled out and /coiled/ around the entirety of his cock and balls, and another one stayed between his legs, nuzzling her face under his sack and /dipping/ her tongue forward between his buttocks! The last one, staring at him, gave a squeeze to either side of his mocha cheeks, seeing him start to wake up, panting, shaking from the intense stimulation of their slimy bodies.

 

“oh youre awake! 0u0”

 

John’s lips parted, about to try and complain to this group of Aradias keeping him down and teasing his body, but the second his mouth opened, the Mucus Toad girl staring down at him grinned wickedly, and let her tongue immediately /dart/ out of her mouth and plunge directly into his! Dipping down his throat already, sticking to the inner walls and not letting him say a single thing! Gagging as she let it squirm and press in deeper, leaning forward to lock lips with the boy. Their taste, their scent, it was... Thick, somewhat sweet and nice, mixed with how their entire bodies were slick and covered in thick, musky slime, smearing it all over his body, it felt like heaven, if heaven were a sauna that is.

Now that he was awake, however, everyone started to lose interest in covering his body in slime, and instead decided to start pulling back. Two of the Aradias kept clinging to his wrists with their tongues, and as the one on his chest pressed off of him, they started to lift him up. Tongues leaving his body, trails of thick saliva still connecting them to their bodies, all of them giggling or muttering little comments and remarks about the boy under their breaths.

 

“its been such a long time since a cute one passed by”

“yes! and were going to make veeeery good use of you right now!”

“i call dibs on that plump rear of his~”

“what? come on ive hardly even gotten to taste him! 0n0”

“theres more than enough to sate all of us dont fight for him~”

“yeah lets just get this started the sooner you take him the more the rest of us can enjoy a round or two!”

“w-what are you guys talking about, wait a-“

 

A hand pressed quickly to his open mouth, two of those webbed fingers slipped by. Smooth, tasting exactly like the other Aradia’s saliva, trickling the thick slime against his tongue and even going as far as to /reach/ in to the back of his throat! Eyes wide as the Frog girls toyed with him, giggling under their breaths, the two holding him up by the wrists nodding, and soon starting to lean back down onto the ground. His body lying atop their larger ones, head /pinned/ between their pillowy breasts, and muffled by one of their hands, they locked their arms with his to keep him from struggling. The right’s tongue traced up his arm and started to tease and flick at his cute nipples, making sure to /squeeze/ forward so her tongue’d /stick/ to it and pull back, yanking on his nipples and making him squeak and arch his back. The other’s tongue gently coiled around his neck, like a collar with a leash, making sure he felt it with each breath he took, the two girls panting and cooing at either side of his ears.

A third one wasted no time and, as soon as he was down atop the two, she /sat/ down on top of his cock! Not pressing it to her entrance, but instead keeping it firmly /pinned/ down between her buttocks, grinding back and forth as her own cock bobbed up and down with each roll of her hips. Hands grabbing at his ankles and pulling them forward, keeping his rear raised for the other girls to stare at his plump little rear, while giving her some more leverage to bounce on his cock, seeing him already /drooling/ from the sensation. Their bodies were too warm and slippery for him to handle it, he felt he could blow his load right away!

Yet another one knelt right in front of him, cock in hand and stroking it slowly, tongue lolled out of her close mouth and a finger tapping at her chin, already anticipating how the boy’s tight throat would feel around her cock. And with a pair of fingers in his mouth, he couldn’t do anything but accept the fat tip of that slimy, uncut cock pressing between his lips! Soon the fingers retracted, but the cock remained, stuffing his mouth, stretching his jaw and with a firm /thrust/ pressing it down to the back of his throat. Moaning and wincing around it as the other Frog girl kept on bouncing and grinding down against him, pre drooling down the underside of his length, purrs leaving his throat in delight.

In delight, at least until a cock began to press up against his backside. At first, John thought it must’ve been one of the two underneath but… He could still feel their hard cocks grinding against his buttocks. No, this was a third one wanting to go at his ass, unable to wait longer, she made sure to grab and /squeeze/ the other two Aradia’s cocks and stroke them lightly, giggling as she lined them up to his puckered entrance. Letting the foreskin rub up and down onto it, adding a bit more pressure, before the two started to rock their hips and /bump/ up into him at the same time, the third one joining them. Hands digging down into his hips, the one riding him did the same with his chest, fondling his plush body in unison, feeling his lovely, smooth skin, covering it in slime, while preparing him for the inevitable entrance of those way-too-thick cocks inside of him.

All he could do was gag and squirm, his mouth busy and unable to voice his concern about being penetrated by three of them at the same time, eyes wide as the one that had knelt between his legs started to /force/ herself forward. Tight ring of muscle suddenly giving in to the pressure and parting /wide/, stretched in a way that made stings of pain quickly rush up and down his spine, hips bucking quickly against the one on top, head down between the other two’s chest and staring forward at the balls in front of his face, quickly /rushing/ to meet his nose and forehead as the Aradia fucking his mouth took his little squirming to stuff his throat full! Neck bulging around the tongue wrapped there like a collar, ass full with just one of the cocks, the pressure to his prostate immediately set him off, spurts of seed spurting along Aradia’s buttocks, and mixing in with the slime covering her almost immediately.

The one inside of his ass pulled back with a low little groan, giggling at the tightness of his rosebud, and letting the other two have a go at him- Too impatient to choose which one should go first, /both/ of them began to force themselves inside. And he knew what was coming next exactly. First the kneeling one had broken him in, tested the waters. Now, two of them were /yanking/ his insides apart like nothing he’d ever felt before, splitting his poor entrance with their girth and bringing little tears to the corners of his eyes, gagging in discomfort around his wrist’s thickness stuffed down his gullet, walls pulsing awkwardly around her… And next? Next, the one that’d broken him in and was now outside would surely want to also stuff herself in.

As if he were the Seer and not Rose, his guess came true soon enough, as he felt the one in his throat start to rear back to hump his face and slap his nose with her enormous balls, as the two underneath took turns to /thrust/ forward and pull back, running those slick fingers of theirs over every inch of his body they could find, the one kneeling soon joined the other two, mercilessly /wedging/ her cock between the two and wiggling her hips, little by little. His rear numbing from the intense pressure deep inside of him, eyes kept rolled back, breathless, still riding the high of his climax, there was nothing his body could do to keep them out. In a second, all of them reared back a little, making sure their tips were lined up with his ass, and then /pushed/ forward in unison. Merciless, relentless, those thick cocks made sure to break him for good, to /stretch/ the ring to its limits and ruin him for anything that weren’t their enormous cocks, to keep him nice and spread so his ass would adapt little by little to servicing multiple of them at once, so they didn’t have to take turns with him.

The one grinding down against his now soft cock giggled, feeling his belly /bulge/ out with the sheer size of the other Aradias, and letting her left hand stop squeezing his chest, instead sliding it against her cock and starting to stroke it. It’d seem everyone was slowly reaching their limit, the one in his throat moaning into the air, the two underneath whining and nipping at his ear lobes with their soft lips, thrusts synchronising rather than going each at their own pace, letting him feel it, the slime being flung against his body and off of it, the /wet/ smacks, of balls on his face, of their hips against his, of that rear plopping down on his groin, over and over and /over/.

And then they came. John’s eyes were already rolled back, and his arms and legs weren’t even flailing around. Not a single struggle from him as he felt a trio of streams, like three hoses lodged up his ass, /flooding/ his body with obscene amounts of cum. The same consistency as the slime covering their entire bodies, and the same taste too, he’d notice, as it also started to pour down his throat and into his stomach! Too much for his body, too much for anyone’s body, it backed up out of his mouth and squirted messily against her balls, all over his face. Out of his rear with some pressure, squirting back to stain at the three frog girl’s legs. All over his chest, the one riding him making sure to make her own mess over his skin, smearing it around, leaving him caked in the stuff like all of them. Slick, slippery, sticky, musky, laughing down at him between moans and ribbits.

The two underneath pulled out and panted, cooing into his ear as a fountain of cum began to leak out of him- Stomach bloated, but the pressure put by the one sitting on top forcing it out quickly, more and more. The kneeling one being the last to pull out of his ass, letting her fingers wander around the gaping ring, while the one still sheathed in his throat beckoned the rest to come over, to take their turn. Even if they were leaving him, they were far, far from done with the boy.

 

“god look at that belly~”

“awww come on stand up i want to see it swell even more!”

“hey did he even cum at all? hes all soft~”

“good thing i got a good taste of that cock when it was hard because it doesnt seem like its getting stiff any time soon”

“think we can fit four in that ass next time?”

“or five!”

“i say we go for two down his throat next and work it up from there”

“yes!”

“mmmn~”

“youre so much fun boy… hope you get used to this soon~ we dont want to quite break you after all…”

“at least so soon 0u0”

“talk for yourself i want to tear that nice rear open until we need to tag-team him to even feel his walls~”

“mhmm!”

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #10: Mucus Gangbang.


	67. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is tired of shenanigans.

Nope. That’s it, that’s the last straw, he’s done, he’s oh so totally done. He doesn’t care if his friends get a glimpse of him covered in spunk, he is NOT risking it anymore. That thing with Davepeta before was already enough of a close call, surely there’s something water based in the springs, and something fire based from where the explosion came from. Arms up in the air, huffing under his breath, Dave closes his eyes and keeps on walking forward along the path.

 

“fucking monster furry zone land bullshit and its shenanigans”

“it couldnt be easy of course not even just the concept of cleaning your clothes”

“what was that you want to get rid of the orange and green patches off your leggings?”

“well TOO BAD maybe hows about this fetch quest that ends up with your ass stuffed every three steps yeah that sounds good”

"you can head to CERTAIN BUTT DOOM or POSSIBLY AN ORGY what will you choose"

“whats that you have to help granny cross the street well look at that granny was actually a fucking tentacle abomination under her clothes”

“like woah man calm down im not into old ladies whats your problem”

“but granny doesnt care”

“granny just wants to get her tentacles wet”

“a myriad of wrinkly phalluses surround you what will you do”

“whats that your only options are sucking on them or letting them up your ass of COURSE they fucking are youre trapped in the real world equivalent of a hentai fucking minigame im surprised we dont get text boxes or some bullshit sex stamina meter”

"because mine would have dropped to the floor hours ago"

"you know what"

“fuck”

“that”

“im done with this place we can move on”

“just bring the spire seriously”

“god damn”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20264929) **


	68. It Just Springs To Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♏Wouldn't you just love to know what happens~?♏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Excessive Cum, Alternative Penetration, Tentacles, Restraining, Nonconsensual, Mind Play, Mind Control, Milking, ♏A lot of fun♏

Oh screw the explosion site, he’s not going to risk that. For all he knows, it might be some area with some weird volatile bullshit Magic stuff, and he’d rather not get blown to smithereens. It’s in times like this that he actually kinda misses his ability to time travel, it’d be so easy to go back in time and tell himself if it’s safe or not to go in either direction. But alas, he’s stuck here and unable to know where he should go next. Getting clean and calming down still sounds like an amazing idea, specially when it comes to natural springs! It’s not some dank pond or a cold lake, it’s thermal waters, warm, steamy, great for the skin…

Quickly making sure to turn around to flip the bird to the direction the explosion came from, Dave soon walks down the path leading to the springs, really, really hoping he won’t find anyone else there, since so far every encounter he’s had somehow led to sex, and he’s trying to get clean, not dirtier! Thankfully for him, the springs came into view after a few minutes of walking, and they appeared to be completely empty! Vapor rising gently from the warm surface, some of the hotter ones further up along the side of the nearby hill seeming to be steaming hot, bubbling at the surface, but the few ones he could easily reach just seeming pleasantly warm.

 

“fuck yeah weve jumped off the weird monster sex wagon and right on to the anime hotspring episode where all the schoolgirls at”

 

* * *

 

So far things had been nice enough. Removing his leggings and leaving them on the side of the springs, shades still firmly planted on his face, covering his eyes, Dave was having the best time he’d had ever since they got here! Head tilted back against the smooth rocks behind him, body resting against them, and over half of his body submerged in the hot water- Perhaps a tad hot for his usual tastes, but the contrast with the cold rain from before and the chilly winds made it completely worth it! His stomach was still lightly swollen, but his skin was completely clean from any streak of bi-colored spunk. His clothes were the only thing still a bit messy, but as soon as he decided to leave this place, he’d give them a dip in the warm water and just put them back on like that. The best cleaning ideas, Dave Strider™.

Things slowly started to become a case of the shower syndrome. He’d been a bit reluctant to head over to the springs in the first place, having another two paths to follow, but now that he was in them, he really did not want to leave at all! Body sliding further into the warm water, only his head visible, body stretching out as a little sigh escaped his lips. Just… Ten more minutes of this, of the calm, hot springs helping his body relax, of the nice feeling of those smooth rocks against his body, the moist drips and squelches made by the water, the tickling sensation along his feet and ankles, the pleasant breeze making the vapor rise up high from the water surfa-

Wait. Tickling? No, not only that, the noises he was hearing sounded strangely fleshy to be just water dripping from the springs. No, there was- His eyes darted open, looking up in a panic and pressing his body back to the stone as hard as he could. Heart pounding in his chest and looking up from behind his shades. Before him, in the middle of the spring, stood… Something. A cerulean mass of tentacles made up the entirety of her lower body it seemed, with a fleshy, almost skirt-like extension grounding her to the bottom of the springs, with an almost squid-like protrusion locked to her hips, tentacles squirming, coiling and uncoiling from her body constantly, causing lewd smacking noises to constantly echo through the area, making Dave wonder how she’d gotten here without him even noticing!

The mass of tentacles, a dark cerulean shade, coiled along her sides and covered her chest lightly, but left most of the front of her body, a pale blue, nearly purple-ish tone, fully exposed to him, up to her shoulders, where more of those tentacles wrapped down the entirety of her arms, and around her neck like some sort of fleshy hood. Yellowish-green, eye-like orbs were spread over the surface of those tendrils, along her chest, along the hood, and up her… Long mane, also  seemingly made of those fleshy, squirming things. She stared down at him with a fanged smirk, her eyes fixed on him- One of them completely normal, a deep blue tone. The left one, however, was missing, and a mass of tentacles had planted itself in its place, two longer ones connecting it to the rest of her hair as if it were an eye-patch, a central orb in the middle with six smaller ones surrounding it, sort of like… Vriska’s…

He didn’t have long to stare in awe and fear at the woman in front of him. The tickling of his feet was produced by the slithering mass of tentacles actually coiling around them and his ankles, making it impossible to stand up and try to run away, soon reaching past his knees, grabbing at his ankles and /pulling/ tight on him. His body was dragged underwater, arms flailing about, trying to desperately grab onto something, only for another pair of tentacles to harshly grab his wrists. After a couple more seconds of struggling underwater, the Mindflayer began to slowly lift him back out of the water. His shades had fallen off his face, and the obvious spark of fear was very visible in his expression, arms and legs spread out, leaving his body easily accessible for her. One hand- Or more like, the mass of tendrils shaped vaguely like a hand at the end of her arms- reached forward to squeeze his cock, wet strings of slime smeared up and down his length, making it start to twitch and harden, while the other hand moved back to harshly /grope/ at his pert rear, tugging one cheek to the side, then the other, switching sides over and over to tug and tease his body.

 

“Mmn~… A human 8oy, lone, in the Queen’s territory? You must either 8e really 8rave, or really stupid… And 8y the way you’re trem8ling, the latter seems to 8e the case.”

“look i didnt want to intrude or anything uh i had no idea this was a fobidden land or whatever the shit can you let me go ill just be on my way”

“For8idden? You’re not from here are you~? Anyone can wander into the Queen’s territory, you know?”

“… wait really when why the hell did the ogre girl-“

“8ut with the Royal Guard patrolling every so often and ruling over the place, the only ones who can return unscathed are those she allows in… Or those strong enough to completely ignore her command. I’ll let you guess which of those applies to me.”

“… the… allowed… kind?”

 

The second she heard his answer her head dipped down- Forehead pressed to his, the tendrils of her hair flowing outwards to grab and /lock/ his head in place. Eyes wide, staring down into his, there was a terrifying aura around her- Perhaps it was the fact she looked more like a monster than any other creature he’d encountered thus far, or maybe it was how easily she’d pinned him down and left him completely helpless… In an instant, something in her hand shifted, the front of her palm parting and his cock suddenly springing forward and into it! Squirming pressure all around it, down to his balls, coaxing him to stiffen to full mast, while two of her tentacles coiled around each other, already starting to press up against his backside.

 

“I. Don’t. Give. A. F8CK. A8out that huge-eyed freak. I don’t care a8out her policies, I don’t care a8out her Guards, and I don’t care a8out her people. All I care a8out are those who are stupid enough to think they can sneak 8y her and get lost in this place, or who wander too far from the near8y villages. ‘Mindfang’, remem8er that name well my little morsel, 8ecause in a few seconds, it’s ALL you’re going to 8e a8le to think a8out~.”

 

Suddenly, the inside of the mass of tentacles forming her arm pulsed and clenched down, /clamping/ around his cock and his balls harshly, at the same time as the pair of tentacles teasing his ass decided to /slam/ forward with no regard for his comfort or his body. Pushing up against his prostate and /slithering/ further up, causing a bump at the front of his lightly swollen stomach. The intense pressure, the harshness, Dave’s lips parted immediately to groan out in discomfort, only to be muffled by another tentacle- No. It was her tongue, thick, rounded, and extending quickly out of her mouth to dip directly down her gullet. That maniacal expression in her eyes didn’t fade for a second, gagging around her, coughing and shaking his legs and arms in a panic, head shaking from side to side. But the real show wasn’t even started.

She kept him there, locked in place and squirming from the constant stimulation, as narrower tendrils began to extend from the hood of flesh around her neck. Ascending against his face, tapping his cheeks, feeling his stretched out lips… Two of them couldn’t wait any longer, and as soon as they reached his nose, plunged through his nostrils and into his sinuses, cutting his airway entirely and making him start to gag even harder around her. Another pair, however, dragged it a little longer, letting him feel themselves coiling and flicking at his ear lobe, circling around the sensitive area, before finally deciding to squirm through his ears.

Usually, the pair of tentacles stretching and gaping his ass would really have been his main concern, abusing his tight entrance and /milking/ him into the hand, leaving him trying to gasp for air, heart pounding hard in his chest and his cock pulsing as a few strings of his cum leaked into her… But those narrow ones forcing themselves into his ears and nose, they weren’t… They weren’t just there for show, to tickle or to tease him. They were actively rolling back and /plunging/ in deeper, searching for something, reaching around as deep as they could, pressing back and then suddenly /surging/ in deeper somehow! The wet squelches echoing through his skull were starting to drown his thoughts, fill them with the lewd noise of flesh hitting flesh. His ear drums, his sinuses, they weren’t enough, they weren’t the place Mindfang was trying to find, and with a low, happy little hum from her, she pulled them back one last time and /forced/ them forward with as much strength as the muscles making them slither could exert.

Dave felt it, a sudden sting, another obscene noise, and the /cold/ sensation of… Something. Inside of him, it was grazing something that should never be touched, it was /coiling/ and /pushing/ against his own mind, forcing his eyes to lose focus and start ♏Mindfang♏ to roll back into his skull. Everything was going darker, he couldn’t… He couldn’t focus on anything, there were a thousand ♏Come on, stop that♏ thoughts rushing through his mind, and none of them stood out over the others. Maybe it was the lack of air- He wanted to think it was the lack of air, because the alternative was anything but pleasant. This couldn’t be- ♏Still struggling in there? How stu88orn~♏

No. He had to keep… Foc♏I’m inside you now, there’s no way to escape from this♏used… Everything began to fade more and more, his arms and legs had gone limp already, and so had his cock, released from its ♏You came so much too, don’t try to make it seem like you are not enjoying this~♏ prison within her hand, coated in a layer of dark blue slime. Slime which was actually ♏Do you feel that?♏ beginning to leak into his body more and more. Up his ass, through his insides, and even… ♏My ichor is already working wonders on you~♏ Even inside of his…

♏You wandered too far, and now you’re mine. Mmmn, you’re worried about your friends, are you not? Leaving them 8ehind as you wandered through the woods, hoping you’d meet them again… 8ut… They don’t matter anymore, do they? Whoops, who was that cute 8londe girl~? Well, it doesn’t matter. She’s gone now from your memories~. The 8uck toothed one? Hmm… No, how a8out you think of ME instead?♏

He had to… Keep control- ♏There’s a lot of interesting stuff in here you know? It explains many things… It’s suuuuuuuuch a shame you’re not going to 8e using ANY of it anymore…♏ He had… ♏You’re mine now♏ He… ♏You’re mine and only mine♏

He was hers. ♏Exactly♏ There was nothing in his blank mind but Mindfang. Everything ♏from my tentacles♏ to her face ♏my 8eautiful eyes~♏ and that luscious mane. ♏You♏ are ♏mine♏ now. ♏Now say it. Say you’re mine. Say you want to serve Mindfang until the end of your days♏

♏How much you desire me♏

♏How much you adore me♏

♏How you’d let me do anything to your 8ody♏

♏Say it♏

Dave’s eyes were locked on hers, his entire body shuddering. Feeling her tongue gently retract from his throat, a low groan escaping his lips, before gasping for air, and quickly parting his lips.

 

“i-“

 

Slam. The tentacles already teasing his mind plunged forcefully /into/ it, while another tentacle wormed its way down his throat before he could say a single word.

 

“Whoops~. Trick question, 8oy. Good toys don’t talk. Good toys don’t think. And you’re a good toy aren’t you?”

 

There were a few more squirms and spasms from his body, before the tendrils inside started to squirm more, from side to side, stretching his ass, leaving his throat sore, stirring up his very brain, before a deluge of /cerulean/ ichor sprayed out of them and into his body. Down his throat, up his ass, overpowering the orange and green spunk already in his stomach and forcing his stomach to expand out even more. The ones still outside of his body squirmed aimlessly against her body, spraying more and more blue, tinting the spring under them in her color, covering their bodies… And the ones lodged in his skull really reduced anything there was once there to a cerulean paste. Spunk squirting out of his nose and his ears, dribbling down his skin, the Mindflayer working her magic on him to reform his mind. Into something better.

♏Into something much 8etter. A cute morsel like him deserves to 8e treated specially after all. Made into a 8eing whose only purpose in life is to serve someone deserving of it. Like me~.♏

♏You liked that right? Having Dave turned into a stuffed little mindless toy. Or may8e you would have preferred me dressing him up in something cute 8efore plowing him? Something softer perhaps? Or something harder~. It doesn’t matter now though, what’s done is done.♏

♏Hmm? You’re waiting to go 8ack 8ecause this is a 8ad end aren’t you? Awwwwwwww~. Leaving me so soon? I haven’t even gotten to actually play with YOU.♏

♏Don’t you want to know what my tentacles feel like~?♏

♏I 8et you’d die to know the 8liss Dave is in right now…♏

♏Tsk, alright alright… I’ll give you your little ‘GAME OVER’ link, okay?♏

[ ♏8ut remem8er~.♏ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #7: ♏I'll 8e seeing you another time~. :::;)♏


	69. Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tries to find out what caused the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Knotting, Animal Genitalia, Hyper, Size Kink, Blood, Pain, Violence, Fighting, Abuse, Torture, Castration, Emmasculation, Burning, Nonconsensual, Fear, Crying, Pleading.

Obvious explosion in the distance that’s obviously something dangerous and he should stay away from? Yeah why not let’s investigate, what could go wrong? Nah, but Dave had his reasons to head that way, wondering exactly what had happened, if it was an accident, if there was some sort of fight, if there was anyone hurt… He couldn’t just ignore something like this and go away if there were lives on the line, even if, deep inside, he reeeeally wanted to risk /his/ own heading in that direction. But his body was already instinctively turned towards the unmarked path, and walking down it, tapping the trees lightly on the way there, listening for any other noises coming from that direction. The closer he got, the more obvious the scent of /burning/ became, ashes drifting through the air, trees nearby to the clearing ahead charred in the direction the burst of heat had come from. It didn’t take long to get out of the woods and look around at… At…

A village? He wasn’t sure if the term village was appropriate, given there had to be like, just four or five houses tops here. It was hard to tell, given every single of them had been reduced to a pile of burnt nothingness or was still ablaze and collapsing. There didn’t seem to be a single person in the area, however- Hopefully were just away, rather than the other option, which is… Having them still be in the burning remains of the houses. What could’ve happened such destruction in this place was beyond him, maybe some sort of bullshit Magic Spell? Dave was about to turn around and just walk away, not wanting to dwell in this disaster too long, when he spotted something.

A tall figure amidst the flames, darkened by the crackling fire, unmoving. Was there actually someone still in there? He couldn’t just leave them to burn, he thought, instinctively starting to rush towards the fire, calling out hurriedly to see if they’d hear him, and seeing the figure turn lightly in his direction. And then her eyes opened, even through the crackling flames they glowed with an intense yellow and purple tones. A pair of wings spread out and /flapped/ violently forward, a burst of wind forcing Dave to stop running and ground himself to the spot, flames whirling around her for a moment before dying down, leaving her form exposed for him to see.

Enormous ram-like horns curled outwards from her head, with a pair of rounded, fuzzy ears planted in front of them. Only a few metallic pieces ‘covered’ her body, going around her breasts and down to her hips, leaving her nipples shamelessly exposed and framed by the strange outfit. The heads of an enormous white goat and a black dragon adorned most of her arms, their eyes glowing with a blue and red light respectively, more streaks of that yellow and purple energy flowing through them, and obscuring her limbs underneath, showing just the barest hint of a furred paw and a scale-covered claw. Her legs became furred half-way down her thigh, and ended in caprine hooves, tapping the ground as she turned to look at him, a tail- No, a snake, protruding from her tailbone fixed its eyes on him, hissing, a dark green with red circles on its cheeks and a black tongue. Her black wings flapped a few more times, showing the matching purple and yellow streaks on them, before folding behind her again, staring forward at the human boy.

 

“Y0u sh0uldn’t be here.”

“uh…”

“Vanish.”

 

Before Dave could even react, the jaws of the Chimaera’s serpentine tail opened, and a heated sphere of swirling flames began to form and pulse in front of it, shining brightly and being spat at high speeds right in his direction. He had no doubt, this wasn’t a victim of the explosion, whoever this was, she was the one that caused it. If that thing hit him it’d all probably be over, and thinking swiftly, Dave decaptchalogued the shitty welsh sword, striking at the incoming fireball, and halving it just in time to deviate its trajectory. Each half pulsed violently as they narrowly missed his body, before impacting against the trees behind him, making them burst into flames, albeit producing a way smaller explosion than what he’d heard before. He didn’t want to fight this one, fucking- He should have just went for the Spire already shouldn’t he?

At first, the woman in front of him stared coldly, examining the boy up and down, from the streaks of orange and green to the swollen belly, his messy leggings… There was nothing special about him, just a human that wandered where he shouldn’t have. But then, her expression shifted immediately to one of utter astonishment, not at his moves, not at him managing to deviate her flames, but at his… Weapon. Her demeanour changed entirely, a frown on her face as she rushed towards him.

 

“Give me that!”

 

No way in hell he was going to give away his weapon, Dave’s grip on the handle only tightened, watching the Chimaera lunge at him, fangs bared, dragon claw raised to the air and coming down at him at a speed that would easily match that of his flash-stepping! He tried to keep his distance and block the attacks for now, deflecting her claws almost… Easily with his sword, feeling the impact only graze along the surface of the blade for an instant before she pulled back and tried to scratch across his chest with her feline claws- Swiping at one side, then the other, to no avail as the shorter, agile boy tried to keep his composure, and his life intact.

A bright light coming from the dragon head on her arm made his attention shift to it, knowing she was casting yet another fireball. If it hit him at point blank, it would really be over, he thought, slicing upwards towards it and slicing lightly across the scales on the side of it! The wound didn’t bleed, confirming it might just be an armor of sorts, but the slice left on it seemed to… Burn? Steam leaving it rather than blood, causing the woman to hiss and draw that arm back. He seemed to have the upper hand, she was scary, and powerful, but it wasn’t nothing they hadn’t faced in the Session-

Slam. Charging her fireball had been nothing but a distraction. She’d not use it at this range, it would still burn her, perhaps not badly, but at least cause some damage. No, by drawing his attention to her arm, she stopped watching out for the rest of her body, and in that moment of confidence, one of her hooves raised up into the air and hit him directly in the stomach. The blow was strong enough to knock him backwards against the nearest tree and cut his breathing entirely, sword dropping off his hand, arms wrapping around his belly, and coughing out violently.

The boy had been disarmed, and her snake-tail immediately darted down to clasp the handle in its fang- A shudder of pain running up her spine as more steam seemed to leave the snake’s mouth wherever the sword touched, and throwing it away from Dave, towards the still blazing remains of the houses behind them, to leave it lost there for the time being. Huffing atop him, staring down at the boy, she let her hoof connect with the side of his jaw next, kicking him off his sitting position and on the ground, watching him groan and squirm on the ground.

 

“P0werful weap0n, weak wielder. Where did y0u get that sw0rd.”

“a-ah… ah- what the fuck is your problem-“

“I asked a questi0n. Where did y0u find the legendary Caliburn.”

“what no thats not- its just a shitty welsh sword caledfwharambe or whatever you must be thinking of another legendary piece of shit”

“Y0u cann0t f00l a Handmaiden 0f the Dem0n L0rd, Human. That’s the H0ly Sw0rd meant t0 banish the Dem0n L0rd and his mini0ns, and the w0unds it left 0n me are pr00f 0f that. N0w, let me ask that again.”

“i have no fucking idea i just made it one day”

 

He just made it one day. He just MADE it one day? Does he think she was born yesterday? Her glowing right eye twitches for a moment, before the snake tail springs outward and towards the boy. Its fangs clamping down onto his neck as his eyes widen, the sudden /pressure/ and the feeling of the wounds made by its piercing fangs muffling his groans of pain, before it started to lift him up from his position, slowly. Choking him as she suspended him right in front of her, a powerful paralytic venom pouring into his bloodstream from the snake and making his arms and legs quickly go limp.

 

“This d0esn’t have t0 be like this. It hurts d0esn’t it? Just tell me h0w y0u g0t y0ur hands 0n that thing, and I will give y0u a swift and painless death.”

 

There was no response for a couple of seconds, defying her, staring deep into her glowing eyes, shaking in her grasp, before… His lips parted. Her expression almost seemed to soften, watching him about to finally talk and tell her, until… Rather than speak out? He spat at her. Saliva hitting the right side of her cheek and dribbling down to her chin. He wasn’t going to cooperate, and that cold expression of hers came back to her face, raising him a bit further into the air, seeing his face starting to turn red, before bringing his body /violently/ against the nearest tree. His head and his back striking the burnt bark and dragging him down it until he was standing on his tip-toes, only narrowly avoiding being choked, breathing heavy and difficult as he had to keep his head tilted up, eyes watering with his shades having fallen off his face after the impact.

Another swipe of her claws, just like before, except this time there was absolutely nothing to block or parry the hit. A burning sensation of pain blossomed on his chest as she scraped harshly over it, right across his nipples, leaving four painful red streaks, on him, which soon started to dribble with more and more blood down his body. Another swipe, lower this time, across his stomach, every little tear and /scream/ leaving his throat as she inflicted wound after wound was absolutely ecstatic to her. Decorating the entirety of his front with bloody cuts, watching as his stomach gained a few nasty purple bruises from the hits before. Watching his arms twitch and his legs tap the ground weakly, trying to overcome the effect of her venom and defend himself, to no avail.

But the best part? It was how much more panicked he seemed to get, the closer each scratch got to his hips. She wanted to drag it out, make it slow, see him suffer as she tore his leggings slowly, exposing the front first, then the back, tearing the elastic band to shreds and allowing them to drop to the ground. His little prick dribbling with some pre and seeming almost half hard from the way his heart was beating so hard, making him almost seem like a masochist slut, enjoying all of this. Showing him those sharp, blood-covered claws one last time, her hand began to rub and nuzzle down his groin, reaching for his balls, tapping the back of them to let him know she was not joking around.

 

“Where.”

“i- i told you i fucking told you- i-i dont come from this place okay i have no idea who the fucking demon lord is or what you want or what my sword does but i just got it then like upgraded it but then it just so happened that piece of shit was worse upgraded or something so i downgraded it again thats all i know I swear stop this please just STOP”

 

For a moment, her hand left his balls. Looking down at him, the way he’d said all of that, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He was desperate, he wouldn’t lie to her in this situation. He was weak, he was fearful, he wasn’t a warrior trying to defend someone or something. It really seemed he was just confused about the origin of the sword. But. It wasn’t enough for her. Her leg left the ground quickly, and her knee connected with his balls violently, smashing into them and crushing the poor things against his body. His arms and legs spasmed from the shock running through his body, even with the paralytic venom, and he started to feel a surge of pain take over him, groaning, gasping out for air- Before yet another /strike/ up into them made his stomach turn. He felt it, on the back of his throat, burning up, a burst of the thick orange and lime seed he’d been forced to swallow before, all sweetness gone from it as it messily dribbled down his chin.

The snake finally let go, and his body fell down to the ground, limp, shaking, and sobbing pathetically. She could easily just end him, slam down on his head and see him really stop quivering for good, but… The sight of orange and green down his chin intrigued her. She’d thought maybe he’d eaten too much, or that he was just fat like that. But no, there was no mistaking the sight of cum, specially when it was spunk with a spiritual charge mixed in it. Furthermore, having him now on his front on the ground exposed his plump little rear, with streaks of the Ogre girl’s cum still on it. This was no warrior, this was a human slut that had somehow gotten his hands on one of the few weapons that could threaten the Demon Lord. A proper punishment was due, but a quick death for such a cute boy would be a waste, wouldn’t it?

She’s bound to the Demon Lord, whether she likes the missions she sends her into or not, and sometimes things get a tad stressing. Surely if she had fun with this boy, and then dragged him to the Lord himself as a present… A devious little smirk slowly crept up on her previously emotionless face, picking the boy up by the shoulders and lifting him to eye-level again- Facing away from her this time though, just holding onto him with her dragon arm wrapped on his waist, while the feline paw ground and teased her groin, pulling at the useless metallic plating no one’d ever call an ‘armor’, and shifting it further down to expose a slit at the front.

This was so bad, he thought. His body was completely paralysed except for his mouth and his eyes, and while he couldn’t move, every nerve in his body was as sensitive as ever. Having to bear the burn of those cuts all the way down his chest, the horrible sensation of his bruised balls still tingling after those impacts, and now, as she held on him? Having to to see, whining weakly, as two reddish, monstrous pricks began to emerge from her and stiffen. Tapered and smooth initially, but soon starting to gain what looked like barbs all the way down surface, ridges every couple inches, and after what had to be sixteen solid inches of cock had slid out of her and up against his body, a pair of fist-sized knots followed right out of her slit. Dripping wet, musk wafting up from them, pre rolling down the undersides… As one’d expect from a Chimaera, her cocks were, too, a mixture of the beasts that made her up.

 

“p-please… please stop”

“N0. Y0u defied me with that sw0rd, and n0w y0u’ll have t0 bear with the c0nsequences. D0n’t w0rry th0ugh, I w0n’t kill y0u. Just yet. Right n0w, I’m g0ing t0 have s0me fun with y0u. Then, I’ll shape y0u m0re t0 the L0rd’s liking… And then I’ll bring y0u right t0 him. By the time he’s d0ne with y0u, y0u’ll wish I’d have killed y0u right here.”

 

Lowering him a bit more, squeezing those fat cocks of hers together with her paw, she brought both tapered tips to his ass, grinding up into him and parting his cheeks with them, starting to saw back and forth against it. She was merciless, once she managed to line up both of her cocks with his rear, she just /pressed/ him further down. She didn’t care when he started to squeal out in pain and plead out to her, when she harshly plunged those two things inside and let them /yank/ his poor ring open. She loved hearing him try to reason with her even at this point, try to get her to stop and just let him go. When they stayed hopeful until the very end, it just made her quiver with excitement.

Dry, rough, brutal, the Handmaid just kept on pulling down on him. Now lined up against his entrance and sinking in deeper, she didn’t need to keep her paw down on her cocks, instead holding his arms and shoulders with either arm so she could /thrust/ and /pull/ him down as she pleased. His legs dangling down either side of her cock, his gagging and groaning as she kept on piercing his entrance, it was music to her ears! The tapered shape meant they just kept on getting thicker and thicker on the way in, and with two of them, one on either side, it /yanked/ horizontally on his entrance, really testing the limits of how much is rear could really stretch!

The answer, of course, was ‘not as much as she was trying to force it’. Streaks of red started to dribble and bead onto her cock, specially as she started to feel more comfortable with how much cock was in him and actually rolled her hips back, making her barbs /dig/ into his insides and scrape them raw! Violent bucks on the way in, painfully slow scraping on the way out, abusing his entrance and making her tips slam forward at his inner walls. Six inches in and already blocked from going much further by the first turn of his guts, she just kept on /pushing/ forward without any regard for his body! More, and more, stronger, harder, until either his insides re-arranged or she tore right through! She wasn’t even sure what happened, all she knew was there was more warmth and a sudden surge of her cock right into his body! Making him squeal out in pain and another gush of his red blood coming out to stain her groin and her thighs.

His belly bulging with the girth of her cocks, tearing through his body, and over half-way in there, all she had to do was push little by little and she’d be sheathed in him in no time! Such an easy task that she could already begin to work on the second part of the plans she had for this poor boy. His tight body, his squeaks and pleads, his slender form, Dave had a lot the Demon Lord would appreciate, but there was one thing in specific that would have to go to be truly of his liking. Her dragon claw left his arm, allowing just the feline one to hold him up, letting gravity pull him down just a bit harder than before, reaching down to his junk once more between humps and groans of her own. All she had to do is squeeze, claws curling in and tapping along his balls, letting him know what was coming next.

Dave’s eyes widened, and his head shook lightly from side to side. She’d threatened him with this already before, so she really didn’t understand where the surprise was coming from. Teasing them for a couple of moments, grinding and tugging on them, running her claws up and down the smooth surface of his sack, before finally letting her middle finger quickly /plunge/ upwards. There was a sickening squelch, followed by a new squirt of blood, Dave feeling that claw suddenly pierce into his body and make him tense up. Cringing, teeth grit, and feeling the horrible stings of pain already starting to spread up his body, he let his eyes close and prepared for the worst.

Nothing could really prepare him, though, for the harshness of her claw, or how suddenly she just /squeezed/ down on him. The middle claw still tugging at his sack from the inside, and the others adding more and more pressure on the outside, there’d soon be another /squelch/ as she made the two orbs pop right in there! Crushed under her mighty claw, reduced to a reddish paste and allowed to leak out of his torn balls, just a stream of pinkish blood pouring heavily from him, as he sobbed and gagged between screams of pain, deciding to shut him up with another gut-bulging /thrust/ of her hips! His ass resting right against her knots, tugging back to tease him with her barbs once more and /humping/ up with the intent to make both of them fit into his body, over and over, letting his cock twitch uselessly and bleed all over the ground.

Not for long though. With his balls gone and the boy still feeling the agony of having his balls crushed like that, her snake tail darted up to flick its tongue to his cock- Coiling the black length along it, opening its maw, pulling close and /biting/ down on it! Renewing the pain and injecting him with more of her paralytic venom, making sure he’d not squirm or move as the snake kept on biting, pulling brutally tearing at his balls and cock until there was nothing left other than a smooth, dripping wound where his manhood once was. Poor thing had his eyes rolled back and his head was just limp and tilted to the side, face red and tears covering it entirely. His mind just couldn’t handle the dragged out pain like this could he?

 

“Alm0st d0ne.”

 

She whispered down into his ear, hissing, before bringing her claws back down to that wound. If she let blood keep pouring out like that, he’d just pass out and die eventually. Instead, she let her magic work its wonders again, heating the scales of her claws and /burning/ at his crotch, the searing heat making sure to cauterize the wound within seconds. Sizzling the flesh until his nerves were unable to pick up the pain anymore, leaving the boy just a sobbing, pathetic mess impaled on her cocks. Satisfied with the finished result, she gave one last thrust, pulling him down harshly, and felt his poor torn entrance have to stretch even wider to accommodate what could easily be both of his fists /slamming/ into his body together! Swelling, digging the barbs over it, letting him feel them yank his insides further, ridges along the cock swelling lightly as well, leaving herself completely /locked/ inside, before cumming.

Much like her fire magic, her spunk was nearly boiling, the incredibly hot spunk pouring through his insides like thermal waters, two unending streams overwhelming whatever bit of orange and lime there might have been left inside of him, and making the light swelling of his belly before seem like /nothing/ in comparison! Letting it sag outwards like he were pregnant, letting his body go, keeping him merely impaled on her cocks. He said nothing, he didn’t plead anymore, all he did was stay there, brutally used, with his red eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Just as he should.

The Handmaid panted lightly, trying to relax after her intense climax, after breaking in this little toy for her Master. She’d make sure to destroy Caliburn and then head back to the Demon Lord, but before that, there was one last thing she had to do. Her claws once more reached for his crotch, stroking the area right above where his cock used to be, and letting her heat take over her scales once more. Clawing, searing, branding one last thing on the boy’s crotch, the symbol of the Lord.

⛎

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #6: The Lord's Shieldmaiden.


	70. What Did You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds a Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper Sizes, Size Differences, Size Kink, Animal Genitalia, Barbs, Multiple Genitalia, Piercing, Tails, Coiling, Squeezing, Nonconsensual, Permanency, Sexual Frustration, Excessive Cum.

Yeah that’s fucking right, bitch-ass cave with its weird noises and lack of choices. Karkat was smarter than to throw himself head-first into certain death or worse, even if he’d pretty much thrown himself into certain death or worse a couple of times in the past. Like that one time where his dreaming projection tried to attack Lord English head-on? Good times. Firmly stepping away from the cave, the Troll started to walk away from the entrance…

 

 

Except he didn’t. No, for some strange reason, he continued to walk further inside. There was something that beckoned him about this, a strange sense of familiarity boiling deep within the pit of his stomach, skimpy, adorable clothes clinging to his body as he reluctantly stepped past the crystalline formations at the mouth of the cavern. The inner walls of the cavern were strangely blurred, various kinds of brown and grey mixing, with more crystal stalactites and stalagmites scattered across the place. One of them specifically caught his eye, as it started to tremble and shift from its crystalline blue tone to a dark brown, then back to crystal in the blink of an eye.

Things started to get really weird the deeper he got into the cave. The long, winding path he’d been following seemed to continue on without an end in sight, an unnatural light and heat filling it, but with nothing to produce it in sight. At least until he spotted what seemed to be a stream of lava pouring into the wall. As if it was going in reverse, sliding up from a seemingly empty spot of the chasm and entering a hole in the wall. A minute or two walking on, and there’d be a perfect cube of that same boiling magma to the right of the cave. As weirded out as he was, something kept on pushing Karkat forward into the depths of this seemingly endless cavern, until finally, a light at the end of the tunnel caught his attention.

 

 

The stone and dirt cavern ended up in a crystalline wall with an entrance to a completely stark-white chamber. It wasn’t until he saw this ‘exit’ that he realised why this place was so familiar to him, so beckoning- He’d been here before. Back in Jade’s Land during the Session, except… Well, except it wasn’t messed up like this. Was he being called perhaps, like back then? Was he just stubborn about venturing into this mysterious cavern? Why had he even been so afraid of it, why hadn’t he recognised the hissing whispers of Jade’s Denizen from outside? Ugh, his head was starting to hurt, and the shining whiteness ahead didn’t help in the slightest.

A few last steps, and Karkat finally stepped into the white chamber. His footsteps stopped making any sound the moment they hit the blank surface underneath, his head tilting back at the opening he’d just gone through- Just in time to see it collapse in on itself and close as if it was never there in the first place, leaving him alone in this seemingly empty expanse.

 

 

Karkat’s entire body froze on the spot as the voice became clearer in his head, eyes widening as a bright light shone in front of him, forced to avert his gaze as his sensitive eyes were overwhelmed, groaning out loud and tripping backwards, falling down on his rear with a silent thud. When he opened them once again, She was already in front of him, although She was completely different than the last time he saw Her. Jade’s Denizen had seemed immense, almost unfathomable the last time he was in Her lair with Kanaya, but much like how everyone in here seemed changed somehow, She was no exception.

From the waist up, She seemed nearly human, Her body toned and well defined, large breasts only covered by a patch of navy blue latex along Her sides that extended only up to Her nipples, matching a pair of latex gloves covering Her arms up to the elbow. Dark tattoos slithered down Her body and up Her arms and neck, another mark on Her forehead resembling a third eye of sorts. Pointy ears, blue lipstick and mascara adorning the stern grimace of Her expression, and a long mane of white hair flowing behind Her, she seemed rather angry about something… From the waist down, She looked more like the Denizen he’d seen back then, starting like one snake-like tail and then splitting in two serpentine coils, scales a deeper blue than he remembered. Sharp quills extended from Her elbows and part of Her face outwards, as well as down the entirety of Her back and blue tails. She’d be a very threatening visage in itself, but on top of it, Her humanoid upper body alone was twice the size of his entire body.

 

“UM… ECHIDNA…?”

“LOOK- I AM SORRY, IT WASN’T MY FAULT THAT IDIOT EGBERT DIDN’T TURN THE KNOB IN TIME. BUT EVEN IF HE DID, SHIT WAS GOING OUT IN THE FURTHEST RING, WE COULDN’T-“

“BUT-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Karkat stomped his foot on the ground angrily, and quickly flipped Echidna the bird. Talking about back then when Bec Noir and how this was all his fault was a fucking low blow. He had a few confidence issues here and there, but he wasn’t going to allow a huge angry-ass snake woman get him down because of things beyond his control. Echidna was, however, irrationally angry at the poor boy, baring Her sharp fangs and hissing loudly, both of Her tails extending outwards, slithering and quickly /smacking/ into either side of his body, immediately coiling around him to tug him forward. Her breath heavy, lifting the now terrified boy off the ground and staring directly into his eyes.

 

 

At the mention of ‘These things’, Her hands gestured down to the spot where Her human and snake halves met, a narrow slit at the front beginning to twitch and spread open. Karkat felt Her tails slide back down from his upper body, letting him breathe better without their pressure, before coiling /tight/ around his legs, slowly spreading out his legs and /yanking/ them open. His arms flailed aimlessly trying to hold on to something, squeaking as the cute red thong he wore was exposed, bulging lightly already, skirt flapping a little with each move from his hips, from side to side, shaking, pulling from Her grasp.

The position was unflattering, and quite awkward for him, messing with his balance and rendering him powerless just like that, specially when She decided just keeping his legs spread wasn’t enough, and quickly /dug/ the tips of Her tails down onto the plush meat of his buttocks! Grinding them, spreading them out gently, flicking at his puckered entrance, all while those delicate, latex-covered fingers ran over Her slit and teased it slowly. Little by little Her cocks began to become more apparent, two enormous spires of flesh extending upwards and twitching heavily, a deep shade of blue, covered in barbs from the very tip to the base. A foot of them out of Her body, then a foot and a half- Two feet, quickly expanding with each beat of Her heart, dribbling thick pre down the underside, until they were long enough to poke up against Her bosom. Three solid feet each, thick as his arm, throbbing with need, and him, just under five feet tall, the only thing in this white expanse to sate Her.

 

“NO- NO NO, NO, WAIT!!”

 

The tails quickly pulled on Karkat’s body to push him closer, forwards, towards Her cocks, towards those enormous things. To avoid any struggling from his part, Her hands quickly squeezed down onto his arms, leaving all of his limbs spread out and held tightly. Ever since everything in the Session had collapsed into this new Reality, ever since all that was salvageable in Paradox Space had been pulled here, She had been in an awful, awful rut. A Denizen like Her shouldn’t be able to feel arousal, to have these… Urges. And the nature of this new World was driving Her absolutely crazy. She had him pinned up against the front of one of Her cocks, his little body, made to hug and try to wrap his arms around it, made to /rub/ forward against the rough surface of the barbed underside, pre leaking down onto his head, down his body, soaking into his top and his skirt, only making them stick even more to his adorable little body.

That was going to go inside of him. She was way too gone to think of the consequences or if it’d be even possible, and immediately lifted him up. Up in front of Her face, staring down at him one last time, Her tongue lolled out like a squirming tendril and reaching down to /drag/ up against his terrified little expression. Truth be told, this wasn’t his fault, or anyone else’s, it was an unfortunate chain of events that had ended up in all of this, but She didn’t care, not anymore. Watching him tremble and look up with those wide eyes as his face was left coated in saliva was wonderful, coils retracting and yanking him back once again, hands lowering and placing him properly, until he was settled up against the tapered tip of one of her cocks.

 

“P-PLEASE…”

 

No. No she wasn’t going to restrain herself or stop this because of HIM, the leader of the group that brought this upon Her. She hissed loudly and threw Her head back, before /pulling/ him down harshly with as much force as Her tails and Her hands could muster. There was a sudden squeal as the intense pressure started to make the narrow tip /pierce/ past his tight entrance, grinding against the sensitive muscle and /scraping/ with Her barbs with each little nuzzle and roll back of Her length! His teeth sunk down on his lower lip and his eyes widened, shouting out at the sensation as his belly started to show a visible /bump/ at the front already! Bulging out with Her girth, with her strength, while his body was forced to press and rub forward against her /other/ cock! Thong stretched out due to his own erection, dribbling pre against the front.

Between shudders and whines, complaints and begs, Echidna had pressed Her body back down against the floor and left the boy pretty much /sat/ atop Her cock, impaled on the tip and slowly yanked down… Little by little… The coils of Her tails started to move once again, as She panted and cooed- Wrapping around Her cocks, up along them, to his legs, his ankles specifically, /squeezing/ them together as tightly as She could, pulling him down… Then sliding up his calves... She was using the flexibility and length of her tails to cocoon his lower body and drag him downwards, squirming like tentacles, like a whirl beneath, pulling him into the darkness as more and more of Her cock pushed into him!

His teeth clacked together, eyes starting to roll back as his belly expanded out more, more, his lower body nearly entirely obscured under the tails, dragged deeper into Her tight embrace of depravity, Her perverse trap… When suddenly another forceful /pull/ of her tails made Karkat squeal out, a few strands of red spunk squirting against the cold surface of Her tails, eyes rolling  back and rear /pulsing/ quickly, squeezing and milking the fat cock lodged in him already.

 

 

She began to buck her hips, unable to take this much longer- It was just so good, to finally have something to do- Someone to use, someone to relieve Herself with! More and /more/ pressure was added to his lower body, as tightly as She could hold and pull him, quills along the surface of her Tails /digging/ into his body and hooking onto it- Not unlike the barbs of Her other cock, grinding against his body the further down he was pulled! Poor thing was already broken, drooling and quaking from the afterglow of his climax, little red tears rolling down his cheeks, and the air leaving his body as his belly and /chest/ were dragged down under her tails. His insides, too, had to be so messed up, She knew, She could feel it, as his head was slurped right down into the cocoon of Her tails, his hips plopped down against Her slit, all the way down to the base, quills and barbs piercing, hooking into his body, pressure intense and /tight/ around him, he was Hers, he was just Hers, for her to use, for her to cum, moans starting to leave Her blue lips, tongue lolled out of her mouth, and finally /hissing/ out in delight one last time, Her voice echoing through the blank room they were in.

There was an almost audible gurgle and a sudden /burst/ of white seed violently squirting out from the little crevices Her tails left coiled over themselves! The amount of spunk only adding to the pressure in there, Karkat had to be /swimming/ in the stuff, breathing the stuff, everything inside and out pressed tight to the outrageous amount of cum, and the excess spraying over and over, drenching the white ground underneath and mixing with the background, as if no puddle had been left, and yet, as if everything around was Her cum, Echidna’s pleasure peaking as She began to gasp and mutter, all sense lost to the pleasure.

 

 

**[FILE CORRUPTED. LOADING LAST SAVE POINT.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18515452) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Ending #1: Hissssss.


	71. Spiderwe8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose attacks Vriska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Humiliation, Voyeurism, Cuckolding, Stretching, Pain, Noncon, Degradation, Fisting, Cervical Penetration, Foreplay.

Yeah, she’d have more luck trying to reason with a pack of wolves than with Vriska- Specially since her Matesprit had implied she’d be in heat as well. A horny Vriska is a beast she really wouldn’t want to cross paths with under most circumstances. Kanaya’d likely get herself captured and stuffed with eggs, she couldn’t allow this! Before the moth girl could dart forward and rush at the Arachne, a dark glow surrounded Rose, wands out, and a beam of purple energy zapped directly towards the spider’s abdomen! A direct hit no doubt, specially since she was unaware of anyone around, and it was a clear hit from her-

Inches before hitting Vriska, her Magic hit something, striking the centre of a nearly invisible spiderweb and dispersing its harmful energy outwards, crackling along the strings of spidersilk and leaving the girl behind completely unharmed. Unharmed, and now quickly glancing back in their direction. The sudden attack from Rose left Kanaya frozen for a moment- Both at the power this human held, first igniting her dust and now this, and at how much of a horrific failure the attack had been. Then again, if she’d decided to attack first, she would’ve been caught in that web already, so maybe it was for the best.

For better or worse, the Arachne now knew there was someone after her. A cute blonde human with her stomach bulging, and one of those enticing moth girls she’d headed here for. What an adorable little pair, and they were together too? Well, she had more than enough eggs to give each of them a batch and leave them tied up and squirming on the forest floor.

 

“What the f8ck???? Rude, here I was minding my own 8usiness, and you neeeeeeeearly hit me with that thing!”

“This Is Not Your Territory Arachne Go Away!”

“Tsk, don’t they teach you Moths proper manners around? That’s no way to greet a guest. :::;)”

“And here I thought you couldn’t get more annoying than in the Meteor, Vriska.”

“… Meteor? Have we met 8efore?”

 

Kanaya raised an eyebrow as well, but Rose waved it off as if she had said nothing, instead taking a step forward, thorns still in her hands, tilting her head to the side.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You should leave this place at once, you were lucky enough to have that web block my spell the first time. The next blow won’t miss.”

“Rose You Dont Need To Do This This For Me I Can Fend Myself”

“I know you can, dear, but I want to help you.”

 

A light blush crept up Kanaya’s cheeks, briefly reaching out to give a squeeze to the human’s wrist, not wanting to touch the thorns and interrupt some spell casting or mess something up accidentally. The spider seemed a bit sick of these lovey dovey displays, with her tongue stuck out and making a gagging gesture, before breaking into laughter at the two. In a moment, she was giving the back to the two, and beginning to skitter away, on the run from them. Left hand raised, Rose cast another beam from her thorns, this time striking a tree the web was stuck to, making it collapse to the side, creating an opening for the two to start chasing her away.

So far, this was going pretty well, Vriska didn’t seem to have intentions to fight them directly, running away like a coward, maybe having set some webs as traps along the way. She held Kanaya’s hand and let her superior speed carry her onward, keeping her other wand raised and lighting the way. If there was more of that nearly invisible silk around, it’d light up with her energy again, and they could easily avoid it. And indeed, it worked just as intended, the purple light flowed through the silk and allowed them to safely past three different webs of sticky silk, already starting to catch up with the girl. Her traps broken, chased off the area, soon enough she’d find herself defeated and they could return back to have some fun at Kanaya’s hive perhaps.

That was when Vriska stopped in her tracks. There was no time to react, she stabbed her chitin plated legs down on the ground, halting herself in an instant, and raised her abdomen. Before Rose knew what was going on, there was a burst of webbing flowing out of her spinneret, directed right towards them! Her eyes closed, flinching and digging her heels into the mud to try and stop herself, only to feel a harsh /push/ to the side of her body. Kanaya, having seen it coming, forcefully broke the grasp of her hand and shoved the human girl off the way, leaving her to tumble down to the ground, just in time for the web to impact her body. Throwing her back, and sticking her to a nearby tree, leaving her arms and her torso pinned to it!

 

“Kanaya!”

“Well well weeeeeeeell, someone’s pretty fucking fast huh? I thought I’d get the two of us with that.”

 

Rose growled under her breath, slowly standing back up, but the spider was fast, quickly rushing over to her and letting one of those long legs /slam/ down onto her spine! Forcing a cough out of her and burying her body down into the mud some more, tongue running across her lips briefly.

 

“You Let Her Go Now Is It Not Me Youre Looking For Well You Have Me Right Here”

“You know? Usually I would totally do that. Humans aren’t fit to carry such huge 8atches- 8ut this one specially irks me. ‘Lucky Enough’ to have the we8 8lock the shot, PLEASE I was waiting for someone stupid enough to run into it, while using it as a shield. And following me 8lindly, thinking setting up more of those would 8e the only trick up my sleeve? You two underestimated me, 8ecause you were 8eing all lovey dovey and wanted to drive me off together. And now you’re 8oth captured. So I’m taking my reward~. And my reward is not one, 8ut the two of you. Capiche?”

 

Once more, the blonde girl under that leg squirmed, trying to push back, and swiftly directed one of her wands skywards- Only to feel the pressure on her back increase, making her tense up and throwing off her aim, deciding casting a spell wouldn’t be a good idea, both at this range and in her position. Her body was being squeezed down harshly, and Rose started to whine, belly squeezed up against and thick globs of spunk starting to leak out of her! Lewd obscene noises coming out of that stretched out entrance as it was forced to spray the load out like a faucet.

 

“Ah ah ah~. If I see a single pretty pink spark glowing out of those things, I’ll force aaaaaaaall my weight down on this leg and let it pass right through your 8ody. I’m not 8eyond 8reaking a new toy to show another one a lesson.”

“F-Ffff…”

“Let Her Go!”

“You SHUT your mouth and watch the fun we’re going to 8e having. And you down there? Drop those. Now.”

 

What other choice did she have? She still had one set of wands in her captchalogue, if it came to it… She could abandon the thorns here, she thought, stabbing them down on the mud beneath and letting them sink down until just the skulls at the top were showing. Once she was disarmed, the force of Vriska’s leg lessened, trailing gently down her body. Kanaya let her lips part once more, about to complain again, but before she could, Vriska’s eyes were on her. Another thick spurt of webbing shot out of her and struck the moth girl square on the face- Right against her mouth and sealing her lips, leaving a silky string still connected from the spinneret to her gag. She’d not do anything now, other than make weird noises and try to squirm and bite through her bindings of course.

 

“My, that Moth really gave you a nice filling didn’t she? That’s okay, I’ll give you something even more valua8le~. 8ut first we have to get you niiiiiiiice and open, empty of all that nasty sludge…”

 

Vriska slowly flipped herself around. Her long legs hooked down under Rose’s armpits and around her legs, keeping a tight grip on her body as she rolled around on her backside! Abdomen pointing up, Rose resting on top of it, and slowly dragged up to her more human half, the Arachne made sure to lock the blonde’s arms in place, head resting up between her breasts, and one hand trailing down the front of her body, flicking her nipples, stroking around her still swollen belly, and soon gently spreading out her soaked labia. All while giving her the best view she could have! A fat, tapered cock sliding out of a slit in her abdomen, it twitched and dribbled pre onto herself, well over the two feet mark, and pointing at her threateningly- While another slit below that one revealed the first hints of her squirming ovipositor.

 

“Am I not much 8etter than that joke of a creature? Kanaya you called her, right? Look at her squirming, looking at you, don’t you want to show her who has the 8est dick~?”

“What- No! Of cour-“

 

No time for a reply, her head tilted back and her lips met Rose’s quickly, muffling any response she might’ve had and letting her long tongue dip forward into her body. Swirling across her own, flicking it, forcing the girl’s head to tilt back and gulp down every new strand and dribble of thick saliva, all while letting her muffle her moans forward into her lips! Because of course she was moaning, with her dexterous fingers grinding and flicking over that needy entrance, index and middle fingers /spreading/ her out a few times in a scissoring motion, squeezing forward a little, then back again, pinching her labia, yanking those sensitive lips, moving up to the little sensitive nub at its front… All while Kanaya watched, jealous and saddened that she couldn’t escape her bindings and help her lover! Soon, her tongue was back out, leaving Rose panting and drooling down her chin slightly.

 

“Mmmn~. Look at her Kanaya, she loves me soooo much more~. I can feel how wet she is, wetter than you could ever get her… Now, how a8out we get rid of all that moth spunk for real? You must be impatient to get my seed to flush every last 8it of it out, 8uuuut I’m not just going to stick my dick in there you know? Sloppy seconds ain’t my thing girl, 8ut I know just the way to make sure to scru8 your wom8 clean.”

 

Tossed unceremoniously to the side, Rose rolled right off the Arachne’s body and to the ground again, feeling the other stand back up, looming down her body. Her legs stabbed down into the mud beneath, and quickly dragged back to the girl’s shoulders, holding her down in place. A lower pair of legs made sure to grab around her waist and lift her rear up into the air, only needing one of them to actually keep her lower body suspended up higher into the air… And using the other one’s tapered tip to start pressing and squeezing down against her entrance.

It was at that moment that Rose realised exactly what Vriska had in mind to get out Kanaya’s spunk out of her. Not that she had time to react, body forced to stay like that, with her face and shoulders pressed into the mud, and her ass looking upwards, the bound moth girl observed with wide eyes as the first few inches of the plump chitin-plated leg /forced/ its way inside of Rose! It was thick like her wrist, if not thicker than that, the narrow tip and its strength making it easy to /bury/ it downwards, more, and more, yanking back and forth along her inner walls, spreading her out and /slamming/ right against her cervical opening. Rose cringed at the sensation, yelping, shaking on the ground and groaning out, looking back up at Kanaya with her teeth grit. Drool rolling down her chin and her stomach bulging with the size of the leg still /pressing/ down, and down, further and further-

Then it slowly drew back. Letting her walls tighten and clamp around it, leading the tip to the entrance of her cunt, and /slamming/ down once more to the very end of it, roughly trying to pry her womb open. And with Kanaya having already flooded her insides, it wouldn’t take much more for the forceful leg to wiggle and push its way right inside, letting it wedge itself against her cervix, and with one last shove letting it surge forward and make the cum in her /swirl/ and move. She coughed out with wide eyes, twitching, as Vriska gently pulled her leg back and then /slammed/ forward into her womb again. Making the pressure build up and the cum start to squirt out of her cunt messily, eyes rolled back into her skull and looking up at the fat abdomen of the Arachne. So plump, loaded with eggs, ready to pour them into her body when she was done abusing her womb…

But it was in that moment, between the pain and the delight of having her body broken into by an enormous spider’s leg, that she noticed something- The spinneret, open, twitching, connected with web to the silk binding Kanaya’s body. If only she could…

 

“Pretty plia8le, I 8et you could take 8oth my cock and ovipositor at once… How a8out we 8reak this nice little thing in first too though?”

 

The leg slowly pulled out of her cunt, leaving it dripping, the congealed mass of spunk having been mixed again and heated a bit, her womb being stretched, it was dribbling out of her a lot easier now! Leaking back down along her crack… And lubing her puckered rear for what was to come, as that same leg slid to press against her entrance. Rose’s eyes closed, and her fists clenched, her lubed up, stretched pussy was a thing, but having that thing intrude her ass and /yank/ her muscles open really made everything in her body ache. Gasping for air, squealing, and shaking from side to side, trying to kick back and up against her to no avail, the spider twisted her leg and made it roll around for a few moments, before… Catching something.

A tad confused, Vriska prodded around for a few more moments, and then began to puuuull back that leg right out of her now gaping ass- Bringing out with her the one and only egg Kanaya had managed to pop inside of her body before. The Moth’s eyes widened and her body started to tug on the silk even more, once again, trying to free herself from it.

 

“Oh my! You didn’t tell me she had actually filled you with eggs too! Or... Egg. Is this all that idiot Moth could provide? Pathetic. Well, nothing to let her know your 8ody now 8elongs to me than getting rid of her useless spawn and replacing it with my own… Isn’t that right?”

 

She let go off Rose briefly, letting her hips plop back down to the ground, and bringing that egg up to her hands, holding it softly, squeezing it. Her maw opened, and she let her sharp fangs rest against it, ready to bite and tear through it in front of Kanaya, the ultimate show of dominance and humiliation for this situation for sure! That was Vriska’s one and only mistake. Taking her eyes off the human girl beneath to tease Kanaya. As she focused on that egg, the girl weakly reached out- Out to the wands she’d stabbed before into the ground. All she needed to do was slide them neatly off the mud and /shoot/ upwards against her abdomen.

A sudden shock ran through the entirety of the spider’s body, and she squealed, shaking as her nerves were struck with a discharge of energy and throwing her lightly off the ground and to the side! Stumbling back, a burnt mark on the bottom of her abdomen, hissing down at the abused human, she prepared to teach her a lesson, when she felt a fist connect to her jaw. Rose could’ve used a more powerful attack and really blow the girl away, but rather than that, she opted for a less harmful one- And directed it through her silk. All the way to Kanaya’s bindings, and burning them right off her body! Immediately, she jumped off her position and made sure to deck her right on the face, really sending her body flipping around and striking a nearby tree.

 

“F8CK! FUCK YOU TWO AND FUCK YOUR LITTLE MAGIC TRICKS!!!!!!!!”

 

She was getting really angry, slowly standing back up, as the blonde’s lover reached down to help her up to her feet.

 

“Thanks, Kanaya…”

“Are You Okay”

“S-Sore, but I’m alright.”

“Good Because Now I Need You To Run”

“Wha…? No, no I’m staying here with-“

“Rose This Is Between Her And Me You Need To Go”

 

She didn’t like this, in the slightest, and Vriska almost seemed offended to think Kanaya was implying the two would be equally matched. Which might be true, given how Kanaya’d only broken free thanks to Rose’s help. But now that the spider seemed out of tricks and she was resorting to just getting angry, if it came down to mobility and strength? She trusted Kanaya would be able to win this fight.

 

“Please I Dont Want Her To Catch You Again I Can Handle This”

“Alright, alright… You take care alright? I’ll be back later if things go well… Okay?”

 

A nod was all the response the Moth gave- Followed by a little smack to the Lalonde’s rear, urging her to just go away already. Waddling, dribbling her lover’s seed, and weakly rushing out of the forest, rain still gently seeping from above, at least helping clean the mud off her body. The last thing she did before she lost contact with Kanaya and Vriska, was flip the bird to the spider girl.

 

“Be safe…”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19492330) **


	72. Ovipositive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decides to talk to Vriska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Competition, Restraining, Hyper, Size Kink, Stretching, Bulging, Heavy Bulging, Oviposition, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Sexual Exhaustion, Double Penetration, Cervical Penetration, Overstimulation, Noncon.

Rose’s arm darted out in front of Kanaya, blocking her from taking a step further. Kanaya snapped out of her blind rage momentarily, but glanced over to the girl with a tilt of her head. Hand resting on her arm and trying to push it to the side.

 

“Dear What Are You Doing”

“This smells like a trap doesn’t it? Look, she’s hardly even moving, leaving herself exposed. If you dart towards her, she’ll get us. Let me talk with her.”

“But-“

“It’s you she’s after, right? Stay behind these trees and let me see if I can get her to go away.”

“… Okay”

 

It was risky, but… In the worst case scenario, if Rose seemed nonthreatening enough, maybe they could catch her by surprise and beat her in a direct fight. Best case scenario she’d just shrug and go away, bored of this place. Once she’d made sure Kanaya was shielded behind the trees, she took a step forward into the clearing in front of them, taking in a deep breath, lips parting and trying to catch the spider’s attention.

 

“Excuse me…”

“Hmmmmmmmm?”

 

Well that worked well enough to get her attention. Now the issue was what to do with it. Vriska turned to face her with a big grin on her face, eyes locked on her form, examining up and down slowly, taking in the sight of her small body, bare, swollen, dripping with seed… Recent. The thick scent of one of those Moth girls was all around her, but with Rose in the way, she’d just not be able to spot Kanaya hiding nearby. It was only her and the blonde girl in the clearing! Her legs tapped the ground softly, walking around the are for a moment, one of them grazing a nearly transparent web she’d set up, making it tremble and alert Rose of its presence. A trap, she knew it, but by the fact Vriska was stepping in front of it, she didn’t seem like she was going to use it against her…

 

“Well well well, what do we have here~? You’re a cute one, what’s your name? And… What’s a human doing soooooooo deep in the woods?”

“I’m Rose. Rose Lalonde, I was on my way to the next town when I got lost… I’d… Rather not talk about it, do you know the way out by any chance?”

“Name’s Vriska, and of course I do! I can guide you right to your destin8ion if you juuuust follow right after me…”

 

Her index finger curled, beckoning Rose closer. Something was very fishy about the situation, she’d never follow a giant spider, let alone giant spider Vriska without being suspicious, but if she manages to get her away from Kanaya, she’ll have succeeded in her task. Flashing her a smile, trying to keep up the facade, to seem trusting and friendly towards her, she began to walk, seeing the Arachne turn around to face away from her, pushing the trap web aside so Rose could pass, and heading deeper into the woods.

Grave mistake.

Fangs, piercing eyes, skittering legs, sharp claws, perhaps mind control if she was anything like the Vriska she knew, Rose was paying attention to her every movement, in case she tried to lunge at her, lure her into another web, bite her, scratch her… When the one thing she should’ve been watching was Vriska’s abdomen. Specifically the back of it, where the spider’s spinneret made all the sticky silk she’d woven her webs with. The sound of rustling bushes behind her and a voice calling out tried to warn her, knowing way better how Arachnes operated, but by that point it was too late.

 

“Rose Watch Out!”

 

The blonde’s head tilted lightly to see Kanaya darting to catch her, arms wrapped around her waist, attempting to swiftly take flight, only for a sudden burst of webbing to /strike/ Rose right on her chest! Enough to wrap around her and stick to Kanaya’s wings as well, the spider’s back legs swiftly pulling and wrapping a little bit more around the two. Leaving their arms pinned, their bodies locked together against each other’s, and making it impossible for the moth to actually take flight with her wings stuck together.

 

“My, am I lucky or what? Here I thought I was just getting a cute human girl to relieve myself, 8ut I somehow managed to get a two-in-one deal!”

“Let us go!! Or- Take me and let Kanaya go, Vriska!”

“Tsk tsk tsk, I 8et you were just trying to get me away from your cute friend 8y getting in the way and letting me have my way with just you… Shame it didn’t work out, right? She… Kanaya you said, right? What a pretty name, and so nice and 8rave, to try to get my attention and save you at the last second. Shame it didn’t work out! No I’m not letting either of you go. Why would I? You can’t escape like this now. And 8esides…”

 

Cutting the web, both the human girl and the Moth started to squirm and try to step back, unable to keep up with each other’s steps, and soon falling backwards to the ground. Kanaya groaning as Rose put pressure on her swollen abdomen from the fall, making the tip of her ovipositor start to show once again, and forcing a little trickle of thick seed out of her, rear twitching as the one egg she’d managed to get in her tried to pop out. One of those sharp, chitinous legs dug into the ground next to their heads, her body looming over them. Her humanoid upper body leaned in with the most wicked grin she’d ever seen a Serket pull off, eyes half-lidded, long tongue slithering out of her mouth to drag across her lips.

 

“I like making cute couples squirm in discomfort as they’re violated in front of each other. 8ecause… You two are together right? What am I saying of course you are! It’s 8reeding season, you’re swollen, helping her get rid of me, only a lover would put through so much just to 8e filled with moth eggs. Don’t worry dear, you won’t have to carry Kanaya’s spawn. Not when I give you something much, much 8etter. And when I’m done with you, I’ll fill Kanaya up and replace eeeeeeeevery single of-“

“A-Aaah~… Kanaya…?”

“Of her eggs with…”

“Mmmph Rose…”

“… Okay what the f8ck are you two doing, I’m monologuing here!!!! Rude????”

 

In the middle of her speech, it’d seem like Kanaya’d allowed her cock and ovipositor slide out. With Rose atop, it wasn’t hard to get horny, and knowing of Vriska’s plans, all she could do was hope she would be faster than the Arachne. The tapered length of her cock prodded against Rose’s ass, while her ovipositor coiled around itself, petals open and /clasping/ around the girl’s cunt. Creating a tight seal around it, protecting it from any other intrusion than the actual egg-laying muscle slipping past the opening of that fleshy tube.

 

“Heeeeeeeey!!!!!!!! No, no, you are NOT f8cking her and filling her up 8efore me!”

 

Rose’s heart was pounding in her chest, squirming atop her lover, rocking her hips back and forth, while greeted to the sight of Vriska’s own members prodding out of a pair of genital slits under her abdomen. They were… Similar to Kanaya’s to an extent. The ovipositor was almost exactly like the main tube that slipped out of her petals, but thicker and tinted cerulean. Her ‘cock’, too, was somewhat similar, tapered, fleshy, but rather than being stiff, it seemed to squirm and extend just like the ovipositor. Positioning herself right above the two, both of those coiling members were soon grinding and poking against her swollen belly, against Kanaya’s members, trying to find a way to push in, an entrance…

 

“Get. Th8se. Off. Of. Her.”

“Fuck Off Shes Mine Vriska!”

“Y-You two w-wait a minute!”

 

The powerful, tentacle-like bulge started to wrap and /squeeze/ uncomfortably against the Moth’s ovipositor, tip squirming and trying to find a way between the petals, while her own did the same with Kanaya’s member. Grasping at it in time to feel her /buck/ up and bury the fat shaft into Rose’s body just a bit more, the blonde’s eyes wide as an intense pressure began to be applied against both of her entrance! Body shaking quickly,  shudders running down her spine, and teeth grith with saliva beginning to coat the front of her chin. Kanaya hissed, eyes squinted as she looked at the smug spider, cackling at the two.

 

“Mine!”

“You’re not going to give up are you? How determined, 8ut that’s fine. If you don’t want to pull away, at the very least I can show you how to properly F8CK your girl!”

 

There was a forceful push. The strong tendril-like members of the Arachne /pushed/ forward, while a pair of her legs made sure to press against Rose’s hips, pulling her down with all the force she could /muster/ in a single movement. The petals that were oh-so-tightly wrapped around her cunt began to give in, their slick underside gliding over her labia, and in an instant, Rose felt them forced to fold onto themselves and /pushing/ into her cunt! The cock too, with Vriska’s ovipositor coiling around it, seemed to only thicken to /twice/ its usual girth as it speared her ass! The bulge on her belly caused by the warm load of spunk shifted, and the /shape/ of those enormous things stretching out became way more noticeable. Eyes rolled back into her skull, /squealing/ in a mixture of delight and pain, the intensity making it hard to focus on anything else but the /harsh/ rocking of the four members violating her poor holes.

 

“Y-You’re going t-to break meee~!!”

 

She called out to the two of them, but there was no response. Not now. Not anymore. The intense pressure of her walls squeezing around the two at the same time brought intense, mind-numbing pleasure to the insect girls. They were in heat after all, they needed to breed… Rose’s body just so happened to have become their ‘territory’, the field they were having this battle in. Both trying to push more and more into her, both trying to claim her as /theirs/, squirming tendrils, fleshy ovipositor, both lodged right against her cervix, trying to pry it open, to invade her womb. Ass speared open, coiling ovipositor giving it a strange texture, with bumps, ridges, stiff and /pounding/ into her body with each rock of Kanaya’s body.

The overstimulation was too much, for all three of them. Rose was in her own personal heaven, fucked /deep/ by way too big, strange cocks, pushing against her guts, re-arranging her insides, piercing through her cervix and pulling at her womb, ripples of pleasure making her walls /clamp/ down as hard as they could, squirting around the intense pressure put by those members. Kanaya and Vriska, on their side, really couldn’t handle it much longer. The first few eggs starting to visibly slide down Vriska’s ovipositor in a neat line, and soon, Kanaya’s own member, too, bulging with eggs, in time for a /twin/ stream of spunk to begin filling her up. The Arachne’s seed stuffing her womb to capacity, mixing with the Moth’s load from before, excess starting to leak out of her in heavy waves, unable to handle such a thick amount of the stuff, and her lover’s cock spewing as thick of a load as before, deep into her guts, pouring more and more.

It was then that the first eggs hit the rim of her holes. They felt like fist-sized bumps, relentles, powerful muscles /pushing/ and forcing them forward until her already way-too-stretched holes gave way. The surface of the ovipositing muscles making waves with each new bump sliding into her body, up to the very tip and then dropping inside. In her guts, past the first turn of her intestines, making it impossible for her to manually push those off. Inside of her womb, swimming with the rest of the seed, suspended against her walls and displacing the excess of cum with their own volume, making more and more cum leak out of her. The rounded shape of her belly soon started to become less even, bumps all over it, her belly gravid, still growing, red… At least a dozen of both girl’s eggs made their way into her body before the members even began to /try/ and pull back, to dislodge from her stretched out, abused holes.

They /popped/ out together, leaving her insides pink and plumped out, sore, /gushing/ more and more cum, trying to relieve a bit of the pressure… Until they started to press against her once more. Vriska and Kanaya were too consumed in their delight, and their batches were far from depleted. There were more eggs in them, and her little body was just too good for the two. This time, Vriska’s ovipositor headed for her cunt, while Kanaya’s own squeezed against her rear. Their breaths warm against her body, their cocks eager to stuff her full, over and over and over.

Whether they just wanted to push one or two more batches in her or they intended to fill her up with everything they had, she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t even sure if her body could handle a second batch of that size honestly, skin taut, feeling like she could pop any moment…

But they wouldn’t care. Rose was too tired to complain or voice her opinion. They were the breeders, and she was a receptacle. Soon, her entire body would be swollen with their spawn, thoroughly bred, and ready to [láỳ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19492141).

She wasn’t going to get out of this one.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #12: Egg-Laying Contest.


	73. 8irth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Birthing, Traumatic Birth, Insects, Body Horror, Parasitism, Hard Vore, Stretching, Gaping, Blood, Gore, Death, Pain.

...

It’s already been two days.

A while ago, Vriska caught both her and her Moth lover off-guard, and as a result, Rose was stuffed with all they had. First her cunt, her very womb, was flooded with Kanaya’s eggs and both of their seed. Her ass with the Arachne’s eggs. And then the opposite, and then once again, and again. By the time the webbing keeping their bodies stuck together broke, there had to be at least a hundred eggs stretching her body outwards. Kanaya snapped out of it first, and lunged at Vriska, chasing her off somewhere, and leaving her behind, alone. Neither had returned for her, and Rose had been left too tired, too sore- Too swollen to even move from the spot.

Her holes were stretched and gaping, ruined beyond repair, to the point where the only reason one’d be unable to see her cervical opening twitching with a glance to her cunt was a pair of swollen eggs that had managed to escape her womb, but remained stuck inside of her. Her ass wasn’t in any better state though, most of the mass /bulging/ her belly out were the eggs in her uterus, leaving her looking pregnant with triplets, but that’s just because they were all bundled together in such a tight space. Every inch of her intestines was stuffed with eggs to the point she felt some of them had reached her stomach.

She was a mess, laying in the mud. Staring at the bright blue skies, having seen clouds come and go, having seen the light from the Spire slowly fade and the vortex in the sky disappear. If there was any connection with that ‘Holy Light’ and bringing things back to normal, all hope was lost now. All she could do was wait and hope someone’d pass by and help her. Curiously, she didn’t feel thirsty or hungry- So much cum in her, her body seemed to take it well enough as ‘sustenance’ to keep her active. A few of the eggs had ended up out of her body after the two insect girls pulled out of her holes with the most sickening /squelch/ she’d ever heard, and she’d been using one of Kanaya’s as… A stress ball, really. Digging her fingers into the squishy, off-white surface. What a stupid way  to end this adventure this was, wasn’t it?

Left alone with her own thoughts, Rose had been more… Frustrated than anything else to be completely honest. This was all bullshit, why had she been left here with god knows how many batches of eggs stuffed in her little body? It was just stupid, she really had the dumbest and most irrelevant arc in this place didn’t she? Grumbling, she let her nails dig a little into the tough surface of the egg she had been squishing for the past few hours, before feeling her nail actually break the surface of it. The blonde’s brow raised as a sticky fluid started to pour out of the egg, and soon… It’s surface began to ripple and /bulge/ out. The little cut made by her nail tore across the surface further, and soon there was something… Big squeezing at her hand.

Alarmed, the girl dropped the egg and shook her hand, only to stop after a few moments. Eyes squinted, she got a better view of what was clinging to her hand, a grub… Not… A Troll one, that for sure. As far as she’d heard Troll grubs were bigger, body the same color as their blood, and little heads that’d resemble their actual features after pupation. No, this one was a clearly insect-like one, a fat white body, three black spots on either side of its body, a rounded black head and little skittering legs to /cling/ to her hand. It made wet noises as it moved across her palm, and once she managed to get it off of her body, it dropped to the mud beneath and began to crawl away from her.

That was… Bizarre, she thought if she broke an egg before they were ready to hatch, they would just die, not actually come out at that point. The realisation that it just so happened to be the eggs’ time to hatch didn’t dawn upon her until her stomach began to /turn/ and shift uncomfortably.

 

“O-Oh fuck- W-Wha-“

 

The first words she’d muttered ever since Kanaya and Vriska left, after calling them for thirty minutes straight and having no response, she’d decided to save her energies. But no amount of energy could prepare her for what was to come. Two days, it seemed, that’s all those grubs needed to hatch, and now that the soft surfaces of the eggs inside of her were starting to bulge and break, the /bumps/ at the front of her belly shifting, squirming. She couldn’t believe this, she thought maybe, after a bit longer, she’d start to lay them back out, but no, those fat grubs were hatching inside of her! She started to see the shape of some of them squirming within her womb, making the rest of eggs squirm around, squishing down the shells of the ones that were already out, and making Vriska’s spawn awkwardly shake within her body!

The two eggs that were out of her womb hatched soon enough, and Rose’d feel those chitinous legs /dig/ against her poor, tender walls, crawling their way forward, little by little, and finally peeking their head out of her walls. Just as big as the one she’d seen hatch outside of her body, pushing against each other before squishing out of her with a lewd /plop/, slowly going away. An intense pressure against her cervix sent her entire body into spasms, fingers digging into the ground beneath, panting, and /squealing/ out loud as dozens of little grubs tried to push their way out of her womb. Some of the, distracted, crawled down her Fallopian tubes, starting to feel them lodge themselves /deeper/ in there, push against her ovaries painfully… Just in time for the ones up her ass to begin popping out of the eggs as well.

All through her guts the sensation of her insides /shifting/ became very noticeable, and with a loud squeal, the girl started to feel what little strength was left in her body drain away from her. She could hardly move or change her position, legs shaking quickly, breathing getting heavy, and her back /arched/ as the movements began to get more and more intense. Shaking, squirming, slithering, a mass of white grubs that didn’t want to stay any second longer inside of her started to push through her guts and past her cervix, stretching her already gaping holes and, one by one, sliding out of her and to the ground! No- One by one was a hopeful though. They weren’t in a neat line, squishing their bodies out of her orderly. It was a mess of grubs, everywhere, they just pushed against each other and bundled together before coming out, sometimes alone, sometimes in groups of /five/ pressed together, insides rippling with more disgusting noises.

Her thoughts about some of the ones in her ass having been pushed so far up they’d ended up in her stomach seemed to be true, or at least they’d ended far enough up her guts that the grubs just didn’t know in which direction to go! The amount of larva  exiting her holes started to dim, only for a sudden burning sensation to slide up her chest. Her throat felt very stretched, and in an instant, something /poked/ past the back of her gullet and into her mouth. Her face reddened and her eyes began to water, lips parted as she felt one, two, then three fat grubs starting to squirm their way out of her mouth. Having pushed all the way through her guts in both directions, having emptied her womb partially, in a couple more minutes the girl was left shaking, with no more of Kanaya’s spawn slithering in her. One last stubborn grub managed to dislodge itself from her uterus and crawl out, tapping the ground with its tiny legs and joining the others, already venturing away, further into the woods.

If only Kanaya had been with her- If only there weren’t /so many/ of them, Rose would have likely not minded… That. Giving birth to a bunch of disgusting, squishy insects. But as it stood, her belly sagging a bit from the awful stretching during two days, and her holes even redder than before, the entire experience had taken quite the tell on the blonde, still panting, and somewhat managing to curl herself on the side, arms wrapped around her stomach. About half its size now, only Vriska’s eggs remaining in her body… She… She needed a nap. She needed to rest after that and get her mind off the whole egg business.

 

* * *

 

Awake. In the middle of the night, the Moon having replaced the Sun in the sky and shining down in the clearing the girl was in. Her stomach started to turn awkwardly and her insides shifted once more, making her eyes open.  Shuddering in a cold sweat, Rose couldn’t help but whine feeling a sudden /sharp/ pain like nothing she’d felt when Kanaya’s eggs were hatching. Sure, they had been pushy, they stretched her insides, but their slick, fat bodies had managed to exit her with minor difficulties. By the sensations rushing through her body right now, however, Vriska’s young weren’t going to be as gentle with her body. No, all the opposite, they were spiders after all, thin, chitinous legs dragging and /digging/ into her insides, sharp mandibles tugging and chewing at her insides, Rose stared in horror as a thin stream of /red/ began to leak out of both her ass and cunt almost at the same time.

One of them slid out first, legs clasping at either side of her hole and /stretching/ it outwards for its plumper body to slide out. Big like her palm, slick with juices and blood, dark as the night, the silhouette of the arachnid beast didn’t fade away or skitter out into the woods like the grubs. It remained right by her side, waiting for the rest. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the pain and the heat kept on growing more intense, punching through, biting, tearing, it forced the girl to lay down on her back once again rather than on her side. Hands pressing down at her swollen belly, head shaking from side to side, groaning loudly.

 

“S-Stop, stop, stop!!”

 

It was all the girl could manage to say before a specially thick, hard leg /pierced/ out through the walls of her womb and her stomach. Blood gushed out of the open womb as another pair of legs tore through her, the tarantula-sized spiders making their way out of the open gash on her belly and beginning to crawl over her body. This was it for her wasn’t it? If it was only Kanaya’s young, she would have ended exhausted, stretched, likely ruined, but at least safe afterwards. But with Vriska in the way? No. She could feel it, each new /spark/ of pain, the searing heat, digging up further past her intestines, chewing their way up beneath her chest, beneath her stomach, past into her rib cage…

Infested, bloated, and slowly being devoured by these spiders, Rose felt sick to the core thinking she’d actually cum before from being stuffed with eggs and cum. If only she hadn’t gotten her and Kanaya into this mess, she wouldn’t have to suffer through this, but alas, there was not a thing she could do. No spells to cast, no help to call. All she could do was shut her eyes, bite her lip, and wait quietly for one of those hard legs or sharp mandibles to deliver the final blow and release her from the pain.

However long that might be.

 

**[FILE CORRUPTED. LOADING LAST SAVE POINT.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18807830) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Ending #3: Feast.


	74. Tired Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has gotten away from Vriska and Kanaya, and is now quite tired.

The storm had passed. The end of the woods was just a few minutes walking ahead, perhaps a bit more for the poor, very tired Rose Lalonde. All this adventuring and fucking had been taking a toll on her for sure, and only now that she’d left Kanaya behind did she realise how… Tired she was. Yawning as she took another step, nearly tripping with a root, having to grab onto a nearby tree to hold herself up. At least, her belly had been shrinking, the stirring of the Arachne’s legs having made the spunk in her womb… Run a little bit better, leaking out down her thighs constantly, leaving a trail behind her.

Maybe… Maybe she should just wait here for a bit, against this tree. Rest for now, empty herself fully, before continuing her journey. Yeah that sounded like a good idea, let her eyes close, enjoy the sweet scents of the forest filling the air, her nostrils… Relax on-.

No, no no, that was- That was not a choice, she had to get out of the woods. What if the Arachne took out Kanaya and followed after her? Or what if she encountered someone else… It would be for the best to just rush out of…

Okay no, she really was exhausted. Pinching the bridge of her nose, wincing at the feeling of another /gush/ of seed leaving her with a squelch, the blonde girl pressed her back against the tree and let her body drop down, sat in front of it, resting against the bark. Just… Just a nap. Just a little nap would do it and she could continue her journey fresh and nice.

 

**[> Rose: Take a nap.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19492471) **

**[> Rose: Stay awake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19654291) **


	75. Just A Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose sleeps.

Yeah, just… That, just a few minutes. Dozing off, closing her eyes, the girl sighed under her breath and let her tiredness get the best of her. It would be safer to stay awake wouldn’t it? But she couldn’t do it. Her bare, little form resting comfortably on the tree, head tilted back, and soon, starting to snore ever so slightly. The sweet aroma in the air ensuring the girl would have nice dreams. Or naughty ones about her Matesprit and her weird, egg-laying genitalia, that was also a fun thought.

 

* * *

 

Time passes, and Rose stays asleep. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes. She shows no signs of waking up any time now, a really well needed rest, only interrupted about forty minutes into her nap by… Something. A voice, calling over to her from a distance, the sound of steps crunching the fallen leaves and digging into the mud. Her eyes started to flutter open, vision blurry, still trying to focus on whatever was talking to her.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19794958) **


	76. A Bubbling Beverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy gives in to Feferi's demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Oral, Fingering, Foreplay, Teasing, Restraining, Breast Play, Nipple Play, Slime, Urethra Penetration, Milking, Cum Drinking, Overstimulation.

“weeeeell i mean i guess with what ive done so far today, one more climax wouldnt be out of the question, hehe~”

“Now T)(AT’s t)(e spirit!”

 

Feferi wasted no time now that she had been permission, her body bubbling happily, and her lips parted. The slime within her body extended outwards, dripping tyrian on Roxy’s groin, allowing her tongue to leave the depths of her gooey insides. It made itself longer, more like a tentacle than anything else, and as soon as it touched the blonde’s member, it wrapped tightly around it. Giving it a /firm/ squeeze, coiling all the way down to the base and cocooning it in its entirety! Pulsing warmly, shifting and swirling around her over and over, ensuring it’d stiffen and throb for her after only a couple more seconds. Once she had her cock nicely wrapped, Feferi let out a little coo, and dug her fingers into the girl’s thighs, eyes closing and head bobbing down to start pressing the wrapped-up length into her mouth.

Having it already held by her tongue, and with the consistency of her body, it only took a single /push/ of her head until her lips were resting against Roxy’s crotch. Not even stopping at just taking her cock, and allowing her small nuts, resting against her chin, to gently /phase/ through the slick surface of her jaw, held tightly within her body, and drawn up into her mouth with the rest of her! The short Lalonde was in pure bliss, hands and legs pulling gently at the binding of her slimy shackles, and feeling her tongue loll out of her mouth pleasantly, gasping for air, bucking forward into the tight confines of her massaging insides. The suction didn’t stop- Feferi didn’t need to breathe, or take in air by any means, making the entirety of her body just a pleasurable mass constantly squirming around her, trying to milk her dry!

She didn’t last too much longer- She definitely couldn’t, not as the girl’s finger reached down to prod the snug entrance of her asshole, and without a warning /pushed/ it forward. The slick goo her body was made of acting as its own lubrication, shape and size of her finger changing, pulsing and /pressing/ up directly against her prostate, immediately setting her off. Everything was just too much for the poor girl that’d already been set off too many times through the day, eyes rolling back into her skull, and a loud /moan/ escaping her lips, little droplets of her seed started to leak into Feferi’s slime, drifting through her body as little specks on her otherwise solid pinki-sh body.

Toes curled, gasps and pants taking over her after the rushes of pleasure began to die down, Roxy tried to relax, close her eyes and talk to the girl between her legs- Before feeling her finger start to squirm, to pump back and /forward/ into her body again! Her overly sensitive, softening prick gave a twitch, held within Feferi’s body, and the slime surrounding it starting to actually bubble up and constantly tease her! Her arms tried to move forward and push her off, but the Slime girl kept her pinned back to the surface of the water. Cheeks red, shudders running down her spine, and the ‘shackles’ holding her wrists down seeming to extend up her arms, past her shoulders, and down to coil and grope at her little chest! Specially focusing on the adorable ring piercings she wore, tugging on the golden surface and /flicking/ the very tip of her puffy areola.

 

“f-feeef, cmon- i c-came already thats- thats a bit too muuch, gnngh~”

“O)( you say t)(at, but I can see your body absolutely LOVING t)(is~! Besides, it was suc)( a small amount, I just need a little sip more… Don’t you worry, I’ll make it quick for you. 38;D”

 

It was strange, to see the slime girl… Speak without moving her lips, without pulling away from her cock. Her body just rippled to let the words flow, leaving her free to continue slurping and teasing her cock and balls as much as she wanted. The finger continued to push insistently against her prostate, having found it and not wanting to let go for anything in the world, swirling like a tongue would, lubing her up without even trying to! The most shocking sensation, however, would be the sudden pressure against the very tip of her cock after a couple more moments. She had let such a pathetic load out before, and Feferi was pretty damn hungry! The solution was quite simple, if Roxy wasn’t going to cum enough to sate her, then Feferi herself would have to go right for the source of her seed. The tongue squeezed down until its coils merged into a single sleeve wrapped around her cock, from base to tip, like a second mouth adding pressure and trying to keep her from going too soft, while the malleable body formed another tendril from the back of her throat. Probing forward against the little slit of her urethra, and relentlessly /pushing/ forward!

Roxy’s arms shook some more, legs kicking up, back down into the water, but to no avail. The slime continued to grind and slide across her body, teasing her breasts and her nipples, every inch of her cock and balls, stretching out her rear, dipping deeper and deeper down her little peehole, her groin burnt pleasantly with the intense sensation of being pleasured from the outside and the inside, that little tendril thinning out to manage to slip more easily, but pulsing with warmth the deeper in it got, making the underside of her length bulge out until it reached the very base! Inside of her body, yanking at her prostate from the inside, and flowing outwards to fill up /everything/ it could find! Her bladder found itself flooded within seconds, and the much narrower passages towards her balls weren’t an exception either! Drool pouring down her chin, another spasm of her bound body, all she could do was wait for the Slime girl to finish feeding off of her.

Then she felt it, from the very inside of her sack. Making a notable bulge against the skin, wrapping itself around her testes, Feferi had found what she was looking for! Squeezing them /tight/ within her goo and making sure every single drop of sperm she had left would be directly transferred up into her body, slowly draining her of what little seed she had left, not allowing her to make any more without gobbling it right up, and in its place, leaving her balls swollen with pinkish slime. Roxy knew she wouldn’t be cumming anything but /fuchsia/ for a couple of days after this, but the bizarre, alien sensation of having her balls milked in such a way really… Made it up to it. She wouldn’t mind if Feferi kept this up for much, much longer, without having to quite /cum/ or even stay hard, the intense sensation blossomed from her very core and never managed to peak, as if she was being forced to edge, the relief not quite coming in the way one’d expect, and just forcing her body to keep pulsing and struggling against her.

Minutes went on, the Sun starting to peek behind the cloudy rain clouds in the sky, making the streaks of goo, saliva, water and sweat beading down her body glisten. Warmth and cold, pleasure and need, over-stimulation and dizziness, everything just felt so, so good... So much. In this little blissful limbo of hers, Roxy felt her eyes start to droop down and close, Feferi shifting a little and beginning to run a hand up her belly slowly.

As tired as she was, as overwhelming as this experience had been- She’d not mind if she didn’t even get her armor back. Letting Feferi take her seed was entirely worth it by itself.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19547326) **


	77. Muffled Kaboom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy continues on her way to the Spire.

“S)(----ELLOOOO? Wake up sleepy-)(ead, come on, I didn’t overdo it T)(AT muc)( did I?”

“mmmrrgmph~”

 

Roxy’s eyes finally started to open, having apparently collapsed in the middle of Feferi’s little… Feeding session. No wonder why though, her entire lower body ached, and she felt her rear and cock still trickling fuchsia, balls quite swollen against her thighs… Soon, she became more aware of her surroundings, hands touching and dragging along the ground, blinking a few times and looking around. It seems Feferi had dragged her out of the water, and furthermore, she’d gone ahead and put the armor right back on her! Outside of the water, the Slime girl had formed a pair of legs, and was just crouching right beside the blonde girl, stroking her hand gently down her hair.

 

“T)(ere you are! You just passed out )(alf way, I guess you really were as tired of sex as you told me aboat, )(u)(?”

“mmph… fuckin… totally worth it stiiiill~ hehe, and- thanks for getting me here to the shore, btw…”

“Not a problem~! It beats )(aving to )(old you up in t)(ere, we don’t want you to drown now do we? Still, I am t)(e one w)(o s)(ould be t)(anking you, that was juuuust t)(e meal I needed! 389”

“daww u cutie… well, if i got sum spunk to spare after im done around and i can get back here, ill make sure to prioritize givin u my cum okay~?”

“You’re just too good aren’t you, Roxy~? Anemoneways, If t)(at’s t)(e case, I await eagerly your next visit! But for now… Bye bye!”

 

Wiggling her fingers as a goodbye to the slime girl, Roxy felt her lean down to press a last smooch to the side of her cheek, eliciting a last purr from her before stepping off into the water, letting her body slowly diffuse along the pristine surface. Truth be told, even having collapsed, she felt somewhat refreshed and ready to continue on with her journey now. Yeah just a minute or two more and she’d stand back up on the shore. Ready to kick this adventure’s ass for good and finally get to the Spire!

 

* * *

 

The trip was actually surprisingly short, about ten minutes, made even easier by the fact there was no rain anymore either, letting her clearly see the exit of these woods in the distance! Having going in the direction of the tower, it’d likely lead to either a clearing she could use to make sure she was still going the right way, or a road directly up to her destination! Bubbly, energetic, Roxy continued her little walk until something echoed in the distance.

A loud explosion made the entirety of the forest /shake/ beneath, an eyebrow raised at the thought of what could’ve possibly made such a thing happen. Not only that, but just a few moments afterwards, she started to hear something nearby. Something… Not quite walking, but crawling perhaps? Dragging itself along the underbrush, and headed in her direction. Maybe whatever had caused the explosion…

Whatever it was, the possibility of them being hostile was still there, and as energetic and relaxed as she was now, a fight wasn’t exactly something she wanted to get into. Ugh, maybe she should just run for it. Her destination was oh-so tantalisingly close after all.

 

**[> Roxy: Prepare for whatever's coming.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19673977) **

**[> Roxy: Fuck it, just run.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19547443) **


	78. Not Risking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy just goes.

Nope, not risking bumping into an explosion-inducing Monster girl now, as Rogues do, Roxy decided to forget the idea of facing them directly, or at all really, and instead started to run as fast as her two little legs could carry her towards the exit of the woods! Or so she thought at least. What she bumped into was just a clearing, some rather large spiderwebs clinging to the nearby trees, and the imposing Spire still standing up- Close, but a ways away. God dammit, why couldn’t things be easy? Not only that but also, spiders? Fuuuuck that.

Wary of her surroundings and nervously continuing on her way, Roxy eventually spotted yet another end to the trees she really hoped wasn’t another damn clearing and would finally lead her to a road or the entrance of the tower! Something caught her eye, however, something or someone leaning against a nearby tree by the exit of the forest. Roxy didn’t waste a moment in rushing over in their direction, immediately recognising them with a wide grin on her lips, and calling their name out.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19794958) **


	79. Slimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is too tired to fuck the goo girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Restraining, Inflation, Living Insertion, Breast Expansion, Unusual Penetrations, Urethra Play, Milking, Possession.

“cmooon, i rly mean it, im tired! how bout i come by later when ive had a lil bit of sleep and grind my prick all up in ur pretty slimy face huh~?”

 

Roxy truly had to be exhausted after this! Refusing having a pretty slime girl milk her off her seed? This place really was crazy and overwhelming. Feferi, however, wasn’t exactly happy with this response- Her lips pursed, cheeks puffing out, pouting at the girl she was still holding tightly to the water surface, and letting her cold, gooey fingers wrap and /flick/ along her length.

 

“For cod’s sake, come on~. You know you can )(andle just a little quicky, a sip rig)(t off of it? Pretty please?”

“fef, i meeean it- unf~ as cute and good as i know u are, im rly tired and oversensitive so-“

“Look, I’m offering you a perfectly reasonable deal )(ere! I get to feed off of you, and you )(ave some fun, just let me do, you don’t even )(ave to move an INC)(!”

“okay calm down u pushy lil missy, if ur gonna get like that u aint getting a single dollop!”

“UG)(, w)(y do you )(ave to make t)(is so difficult?”

“>:/”

“38/”

 

Their little argument kept escalating, Roxy wasn’t refusing out of exhaustion anymore, merely angry that Feferi was trying to force her to do this when she’d clearly said she didn’t want to, and Feferi continuing to press on the matters, not wanting to pass up such an opportunity. They stared at each other for a moment, the slime’s hand still grinding and pressing at the underside of Roxy’s cock, gliding up to the very tip, circling the crown… And then with a devilish little grin, she /pushed/ forward harshly! The tip of her finger compressed, extending out like a tendril and beginning to press and squirm forward into her body! The sudden feel of slime invading her urethra made Roxy tense up and yelp, arms and legs pulling /hard/ on the restraints around her limbs, uselessly twitching back and forth.

 

“n-nnngah!! fuuck- i told u to stoooop-!”

“Ssss)(, t)(is will just be a moment, t)(en you can go. So can you please s)(ut up and let me do?”

 

Roxy’s lips parted, about to complain once again- When suddenly the tendrils shackling her wrists to the water started to extend and coil up the rest of her arm! The blonde’s eyes widened, as in a moment, the entirety of her arms had been cocooned in thick slime, and the very tips of them reached up along her neck to prod into her mouth! Sweet like strawberries, swirling her lips, and /yanking/ her mouth open, they made sure to gag her and only leave her able to make little incoherent noises and coos. More slime kept pouring through her cock, feeling the underside bulge until the mass had slipped past her length and into her body! Cold flowing through that narrow little tunnel, finding her prostate, leaking deeper and deeper into her body in search for the even narrower passages that led towards her balls!

The girl tried to bite down into the slime, but as her teeth made contact with the tendrils keeping her mouth open, the slime forming the surface seemed to get tougher, more like rubber, compressing under the strength of her jaw. Unable to break through, and with the very tips squirming and teasing her tongue and the back of her throat, Roxy was reduced to a squirming, panting, silent mess, struggling uselessly to get away as she felt the cool sensation spreading to her sack! Skin taut with the slime filling it, to the point her balls acquired a cute fuchsia tone on the outside, and little strands of white being drained directly from them, up through the slime and into Feferi’s body!

However, even with this, the slime girl seemed… Dissatisfied. Rather than a smile or a grin at being able to slurp up a lovely meal off of Roxy, she was… Frowning? A hand reaching down to prod and fondle the girl’s balls, the other wrapping at the middle of her cock, stroking her gently, watching her shake more against her restraints, hearing her /gagging/ on the slime… She should be happy about all of this, but…

 

“T)(at’s all…? Even fis)(ing it rig)(t out of t)(e source, t)(ere’s so… Little of it!”

“mmmggrhp…”

“Are you really T)(AT drained? No t)(at won’t do, I R-EALLY N-E-ED your cum! Ot)(erwise I’m going to be needy for W-E-EKS! And I can’t stray too far away from t)(e lake or…”

 

Then, her expression changed. Perking up, head tilted lightly, and a grin starting to spread on her lips. Roxy’s brow raised wondering what she was thinking, specially as she felt the hand cupping her balls slide down, past her perineum, between her buttocks… And starting to poke her index finger against her entrance!

 

“W)(ale, unless… You’re a cute one, and you said you )(ad so muc)( sex you ended up ex)(austed )(mm~? You don’t mind )(elping a friend feed rig)(t~?”

 “m-mmpghng…?”

“Water, or most fluids really, work well to keep my body mass. On dry land I’d start to s)(rink and get weaker… So I don’t tend to go out. Buuut, you can step out of it wit)( ease~. I )(ope you don’t mind if I borrow you for a couple of )(ours! Days at most… )(e)(e~.”

 

Borrow her…? Roxy couldn’t quite tell what it was the slime girl wanted, but she couldn’t afford to stay behind for hours- Let alone days! She had to reunite with Rose and the others as soon as possible! Ugh why did this have to be so difficult? A few more useless tugs against those bindings, and the short Lalonde’d start to feel a pull. On her limbs, along the front of her belly as another tendril extended and wrapped around her waist… Of the girl between her legs, grabbing at her thighs and pulling down ever so gently… Beneath her, all the water had been replaced with fuchsia goo, and her body, and her head, were starting to sink down into it! This wasn’t good at this rate- Roxy let her eyes close, and quickly took a deep breath, filling her lungs up just in time for a harsher /yank/ to force the entirety of her body underwater!

Or, well, underslime? The bindings of her limbs faded, as everything around her was now Feferi’s body, restraining her in place, prodding in every direction, pressing at her skin, at her cock and ass, her mouth… The sensation of slime grinding against her ears and nostrils forced her eyes to open wide, looking through the fuchsia-tinted mass around her. The pressure against her mouth stopped feeling like tentacles prodding inside of it, and instead seemed more like someone had filled up a bathtub and her throat was the drain being unplugged! It swirled, it coiled along her tongue and past her gums, and she started to feel the slime pouring down her throat and into her body! Directly down into her stomach, causing her to cough and empty her lungs harshly! Her sinuses were next, a pair of streams surging up through both of her nostrils, making her eyes water and roll back, slime pouring to the back and joining the mass sliding down her throat!

At the same time, the pressure down her cock and against her ass increased- And in the same way her throat was being used like a drain, her rear began to feel the mass squirm and /force/ itself right up into her! Her eyes rolled back some more, and she started to feel everything go dark at the corner of her vision, no air left in her… Then a burning sensation spread deeper in her body. A bulge forcing itself forward on her throat, squirming, coiling- And then suddenly, the stinging sensation of her lungs /filling/ up with fluid! Slime leaking down her trachea and filling them up as if they were her stomach- Before… Relief…? She couldn’t breathe, in the slightest, but it seems Feferi… Could somehow. And rather than air, she was allowing her slime to let oxygen flow into her body. Not only was she restrained, but something as basic as breathing was being done… For her.

She felt completely defenceless, her belly starting to bulge and swell outwards- Her stomach, her intestines, even, she felt, now that her balls were plump and stuffed with goo, her very bladder as well having become a prime target to be invaded. Every hole of her body was being used to drain every litre of Feferi’s body into her! Or at least that’s what she thought… No, there was so much more the slime girl could do, and she was holding back on! The slime felt like currents, coiling and grinding along the front of her pierced nipples, down her navel, up around her head… A little teaser that Feferi was far from done with her.

The first part that gave in were her puffy nipples. Even with the ring piercings in the way, there was a harsh pressure, and a sudden /sting/, and Roxy’s body tensed up. A-cups invaded by the probing mass of goo pushing into her body, unable to see how it was going in, but noticing the way her nipples twitched, and how her flat chest bulged out! Spreading the slime through it and making her small chest swell, not excessively, but enough to make the skin taut and round! Then her navel, the sting of her nipples suddenly fading as a /cold/ sensation pushed through her belly button- And then spread through her body. She felt the cold reaching every part of her insides, forcing her to squirm on the spot, a squeak escaping her lips in the form of an air bubble forming in the slime! This was too much for her.

And then her ears. Everything was already dull and weird sounding, like when you’re underwater, but feeling a pair of tendrils /prod/ forward through that narrow opening and to her ear drums? Leaking forward even past that block, in the way… Even her eyes weren’t spared- Or maybe it was the slime spreading through her navel and to the rest of her body? Whichever the case, her belly kept shifting, bulging and shrinking with each movement of the slime mass in her, her skull, her balls, her bladder, her digestive tract, everything was flooded with fuchsia, for minutes on end, until finally, pink gave way to blue, and her body floated up to the surface of the water.

No more slime left, anywhere. All of it trapped inside, the girl shook and weakly let her body drift towards the shore… Slowly waving a hand to push herself in the direction.

 

“a-aaah… ah-…”

 

Slumped out of it, like a beached animal, she felt hardly able to move her own body! Frozen on the spot, not even gasping for air, as the slime still occupying her lungs did that for her… And then her arms and legs moved. Feet grinding down onto the ground, weakly standing up… Hands aiding in getting her to her feet. Breasts swollen to C’s, perhaps a bit bigger, belly rounded out like she’d had a horse pump her full of spunk. Thighs dribbling fuchsia and balls fat and swollen between her thighs. Her face contorted for a moment, and her tired expression shifted to a forced grin- The pink glow of her irises a tad darker than one’d remember.

 

“ah- fuck- Mmmn~! Gos)( you’re so warm and coz- fuck no what- get off of- Come on darling, let’s )(it t)(e town! I )(ope you’re ready to suck everyone’s cock, because I’m reely, R-E-ELY )(ungry now!“

 

Controlled by the slime inside of her, her body started to step forward on her own. Hardly able to voice her own opinion, eventually the girl just gave up. Feferi was in control now, and she didn’t seem to want to give her body back any time soon.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #9: Slime Possession.


	80. Sweet Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Incest, Hyper, Hyper Sizes, Stretching, Cervical Penetration, Teasing, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Scent Play, Worship, Musk, Permanency, Mind Break, Milk Drinking.

With how things have been going since they got here, she’s absolutely not going to go to sleep. It was such an obvious bad idea. She’d close her eyes, and when she woke up, something or someone will have her already impaled on a fat cock or something along those lines… Teeth grit, the girl scratched the sides of her arms, the light pain aiding in keeping her focused. She took another deep breath, nostrils flaring as the thick sweetness in the air made her recoil a bit. She had noticed that before, that almost sickeningly intense, sweet smell, were flowers blooming around the area? Maybe some sort of fruit? It was unlike anything she had smelled in her life, and yet, incredibly familiar. A perfume that made a certain feeling of longing, of nostalgia, blossom within her.

It drew her, which, in a way, she felt was better than feeling like she could collapse asleep any time. With something to focus on it was easier to not let the exhaustion get the best of her, even when her eyes stayed half-lidded, and her body started to shift on the spot. Maybe she should… Try to stand up and follow that alluring scent. Yeah that seemed like a good idea for some reason, warmth fluttering at the pit of her stomach, a shudder running down her spine, and soon, stretching out, gently pressing her bare feet to the ground beneath and beginning to stumble in a specific direction. Her sense of smell wasn’t the best, but she was quite certain the sweet aroma came from a very noticeable point just ahead.

Without her Seer powers warning her of how wary she should be, the girl left common sense behind and began to gravitate in that direction, drawn closer and closer to the source, hardly even realising she’d left her spot beneath the tree. Her body felt light, almost ethereal, like she wasn’t the one doing the walking. Past bushes and trees, away from the exit of the woods, and deeper into the heart of the forest, Rose walked aimlessly, stumbling over her own steps, nearly tripping, until she came to a dimly lit clearing somewhere along the way.

The vivid greens of the area popped out with the few rays of Sunlight leaking in through the tree tops above, branches casting shadows and leaves flowing in the breeze, giving the area a nearly mystical feel. And in the middle, a lone flower stood. A closed bud nearly twice the size of the blonde, wafting the intensely sweet aroma into the air, making her quickly close the gap between them, a hand reaching forward to press and stroke the petal. It felt thick, pulsing with warmth, more like flesh than an actual plant… And at her touch, of course, it began to shift.

The pink and lavender petals uncoiled and started to open, leaves beneath rustling, as a golden nectar started to pour out. Hitting the ground and making a fog rise up into the air, saturating it with pheromones. Just a whiff was all it took to start making Rose’s legs quiver, and remove any last shred of common sense from her mind. The flower blossomed before her eyes, and from within, emerged a womanly figure. Her body green and curvaceous, vines and flowers trailing her body from her neck to where her legs seemingly connected with the rest of the plant. Wide hips and soft thighs, as well as her positioning within the flower, almost made her seem like the pistil of the plant, and her soft bosom enforced a motherly look on the woman.

… No, it wasn’t her figure that did that. Her gorgeous body had caught her eye, specially the fat knee-dangling shaft she sported, thick, uncut, and dribbling that same nectar that was making her thighs get visible streaks of her moisture dribbling from above. But as soon as she managed to tear her eyes and glanced upwards, she saw exactly what exactly was so ‘motherly’ about her. The short bob cut that spread outwards at the neck, green like the grass beneath her hit. Plump, juicy lips, a bright, patient smile, and piercing eyes that, unlike the rest of her plant-like body, had a human warmth to them, irises pink, staring down directly into her own.

It was her mother.

“What are you doing, this is not good, you shouldn’t…” Is what she would’ve said, or even thought, if she wasn’t already completely entranced by her mother’s figure and the thick scent of aphrodisiac nectar filling the air. Even in such a sexualized situation, even having been plowed by everything that bumped into her on the way here, something about doing this with her still had to feel a tad strange to the girl, even doing things with Jasprose had felt weird, wrong… And yet, she didn’t hesitate. Eyes half-lidded, cheeks red, and a line of drool down her chin. There was no time to think about good old Freud, or about anything else for that matter. Feet delicately sliding across the smooth surface of those petals, and dipping in the pool of nectar at her mother’s feet. A tingling sensation quickly spread through her skin, and Roxanne’s fingers came down to stroke gently, lovingly, across Rose’s head.

Her face rested against the Alraune’s stomach- Feeling her tongue come out on its own. Dragging up along her slick body, tilting up to nuzzle into the underside of her chest. Her own belly and breasts adding pressure against the fat shaft in front of her, feeling it throb, stiffen… Swell against her skin. Pulse with warmth as it easily tilted up and glid along her bosom, against her neck, and draped itself across her face. The thick musk was even more intense with that cock hovering over her, hands weakly reaching down to give a /squeeze/ to the plump, grapefruit sized orbs beneath. Roxanne had a good two feet on Rose, leaving her obscured beneath her breasts, but even for her size, the now fully stiff, foot and a half long monster of a cock drooling her sweet nectar into her daughter’s hair was ridiculous!

But she loved it. Rose adored it, everything about it, the way the green cock pulsed against her pale skin, the feel of rivulets of sweetness dribbling down her forehead and along the bridge of her nose, only to fall onto her waiting tongue… Soon, the vines on her mother’s body started to move. Reaching outwards to coil up the younger Lalonde’s legs, against her thighs and arms, around her neck, not restraining her, but decorating the girl to the other’s liking. Her mouth opened, and her lips close against the side of the cock, nibbling, gently pulling at the skin, continuing to grope and /squeeze/ her nuts as she worshipped the cock in front of her, breath coming out warmer and warmer…

The vines started to get frisky quickly enough, however, not staying still for too long, and pulling at the girl’s soft thighs, Grinding up against her pink lower lips, allowing both nectar and her own fluids to lubricate them, before starting to prod and /rub/ harshly at her vulva. Stroking from the crack of her rear, to the front of her crotch, making sure to tease every inch it of her pussy and ass it could reach, feeling her squirm as her rear was prodded, as her entrance and her urethra were just gently poked, as a smaller vine coiled around her clit and started to shake and /yank/ from one side to another…

The girl would be moaning out loud already if her mouth wasn’t busy running up and down that length, instead just purring out and making the underside vibrate gently, coaxing thicker dollops of nectar from her mother. Seems like the Alraune was getting more and more worked up with Rose’s attention, however, as those gentle hands stroking her head and back were soon moving to her hips instead- Digging her nails into them and /lifting/ the girl off her feet with ease. Instinctively, her legs flailed around before wrapping around the other’s waist for stability… Body pressed up against and /mushing/ Roxanne’s breasts against her body, looking up against into her eyes, watching the caring look on her face with devotion. As her lips parted to reveal a long, vine-like tongue, dribbling with the same nectar her cock was, Rose knew exactly what to do.

Their lips locked together into a lewd kiss, allowing their tongues to tangle, quite literally as the squirming muscle in her mouth wrapped and /pulled/ at her own, overwhelming her with her dexterity and the intense taste of the saliva pouring directly and constantly down her gullet. Breathing was a tad harder, with little tears welling on the corners of her eyes, but every gasp she did manage to take was full of those intense pheromones that had messed up her mind so greatly, causing her to dizzily quiver against her. Soon the vines around her thighs and cunt were spreading her labia open, and pulling her body down a little- Leading the 18 inch long beast of a cock to her entrance. Much like the vines, teasingly gliding against her rear and to the front, soaking her most sensitive spots with a layer of aphrodisiac nectar, before finally settling her on top of the wide head.

Now that she was properly lined up, Roxanne didn’t need to hold onto her hips anymore- Letting gravity make Rose press down a bit harsher on her, as the vines /yanked/ the girl downwards! Her body arched back and the kiss broke, a low gasp escaping her lips as she felt the enormous member /surge/ up into her body! Stretching her walls right open with a sharp sting, and pressing the tip past her entrance, grinding it along her insides until it /bumped/ up against her womb. Five inches in, already stretching those tight little insides to their limit, harshly rocking her hips up and making her bounce on the tip of her cock! The soft, uncut tip kept pressing at her cervix, threatening to pus through any time, adding more and more pressure with each little bounce…

Without anything blocking her mouth, Roxanne’s tongue escaped from her daughter’s lips, and she heard her /moan/ out in delight, an incoherent babble of noises and words. Whether it was her mind still being affected by the nectar, or the pleasure leaving her irrational, it was hard to tell… Likely both however. Roxanne took a deep breath, hands /pulling/ the girl forward just in time for another powerful thrust to force the enormous tip to /pierce/ through into the girl’s womb. The sudden feeling of fullness, her stomach bulging against her mother, the shock of pain from the sudden insertion, her uterus being /stretched/ out, it caused her eyes to roll back suddenly and a low cough to leave her lips! Legs going limp, and any further noise soon muffled as her head was pressed directly against her mother’s bosom. Lips nibbling at the skin, nuzzling into her cleavage to gasp and /gag/ at the sensation, drifting to one side or the other so her lips could catch onto one of her puffy nipples, squeezing her breasts for stability, and feeling a thick /gush/ of nectar pour from her nipple and directly down her gullet. The girl swallowed greedily, shuddering, purring in delight as her tight little cunt was violated by her mother.

She didn’t slide all the way down- Neither of them could handle it anymore, the pressure, the feeling of each other so close, the nectar, flowing down both of their bodies, down Rose’s throat… There was a shake of the girl, a spasm, and her cunt started to clench and pulse quickly around the fat cock lodged in her womb. Shudders down her spine that forced her to shake, only stimulating her mother even further, and hearing the Alraune finally cry out in delight, as that deliciously thick, sweet golden nectar was /poured/ up into her body, litre after litre of the thick goo flooding her uterus and sticking to her inner walls, hardly able to slide back out of her body, but squirting past the seal of the thick shaft lodged in her nonetheless. Gush after gush dripping down both their thighs, swelling the girl’s belly against Roxanne’s, leaving her happily drinking more from her breasts, cooing, eyes rolled back and face as red as it could possibly go.

The Alraune’s eyes closed with a little purr, still holding Rose close. Keeping her stuck at the end of her cock, stroking her back with care, the petals of the flower started to move once again. The bud closing around them, surrounding them in darkness, and letting the thick scent, the nectar, build up and flow down their bodies. Her hips started to move again, gently pushing up further into her daughter’s body, and letting her feel the load inside of her stirring, swirling within her womb. And even as her mother pumped back and forth into her, the girl started to feel her eyes close gently again.

A well deserved rest in her mother’s arms.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #8: A Motherly Plant.


	81. An Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy encounters an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hyper, Hyper Sizes, Stretching, Gaping, Excessive Amounts of Cum, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Gaping, Stretching, Knotting, Animal Genitalia, Blowjobs, Knot-Fucking.

Too late to run away now, the noise of bushes being pushed through an something sliding along the grassy ground were close, too close! Any moment now she’d come to face with whatever was heading her way. She took in a deep breath, and stepped back lightly, eyes squinted as she spotted a figure headed in her direction. It quickly slithered out of the woods and stopped in its tracks- Staring at the girl and tensing up.

Immediately, Roxy’s expression softened and she put her fists down. It was- There was no mistake about it, she was hardly even changed. Her lower body was that of a snake, dark green scales with a lime underside, coiling around themselves. But from the waist above, her soft viridian skin, her clawed fingers, that smooth little head of hers with cute cheeks with green spirals on them. It was Callie! Of all people to bump into at random… She was wearing something rather interesting, a cute loincloth covering the front of her snake body, with a piece in the shape of a snake biting its own tail keeping it in place around her hips, with a matching bra in a similar style, and semi-translucent, green strands of fabric flowing from her shoulders down her arms, and from her bra around her mid-section, leaving her toned stomach quite visible.

At the sight of someone in the way, however, Calliope’s first reaction was to turn to the side and try to slither away from her with a squeak! Roxy called out to her, a hand extended in her direction.

 

“wait callie!!”

 

Her words made the girl freeze on the spot, slowly turning around to look at her.

 

“yoU… know my name?”

“:D oh my gosh callie u look awesome here! best design so far 11/11”

“:U what are yoU talking aboUt? yoU are a strange girl…”

 

At least her words made the Lamia giggle happily, seeing that Roxy was anything but a threat, she turned back around. Hands pressed together by her waist line, and those lovely bright eyes of hers scanning up and down at the other girl. That bikini armor of hers had the mark of the Royal Guard on it, but her lack of weapons, her small stature, her attitude… She didn’t seem to be part of the Guard in the slightest. Furthermore, she’d recognised her, called her Callie, but didn’t seem hostile in the slightest. Truly one of a kind… The Lamia moved in a bit closer, a hand reaching down to pet Roxy’s head. If she had normal legs she’d be just a foot, maybe two feet taller than Roxy, but with her serpentine coils, she left the girl right at eye-level with her Loincloth!

 

“so who are…”

“oh! sorry bout that :p im roxy lalonde”

“roxy hUh? that certainly soUnds familiar.”

“i mean we know each other technically but… its a long story rly u dont wanna hear it, lets just say i know some stuff bout u ;3”

“well then roxy! regardless of Us knowing each other or not, it woUld be for the best if yoU jUst forgot this encoUnter ever happened. u_u”

“wha- why? D: but i dont wanna leave u alone now that ive bumped into ya!”

“a servant of the demon lord has been trying to track me down and bring me before him… by being aroUnd yoU i am endangering yoUr life! i've already seen it happen before, wherever she passes in her attempts to find me, there's nothing, and no one left behind…”

“woah woah wait no one told me about any demon lord- i thought like the queen and the spire was the final boss what the shit”

 

Wait. When did she get told about the Queen and the Spire…? It must have been the Pyropes back then when she was getting reamed, and she just doesn’t remember because she was being plowed silly.

 

“final… boss?”

“u know, like a game?”

“… are yoU implying yoU are on yoUr way to… defeat the qUeen?”

“maybe? i mean im not exactly sure what the end game is here but probs yeah”

“that’s an extremely dangeroUs qUest, and yoU are Undertaking it on yoUr own?”

“oh no! ive got a couple of friends around, but we got separated… were meant to reunite at the base of the tower and see what to do from there?”

“yoU really are a cUrioUs one. :U still, i don’t want to pUt yoU in any bigger danger, if yoU are already on a qUest for regicide, confronting my brother too woUld be-“

“waaaait a fuckin minute, what? your brother? guh, of course itd be the fucker caliborn, he just cant stop harassin u…”

“… how do yoU- where did yoU hear his… name?”

“again, long story but look, what im tryin to say here is-“

“roxy, yoU are in grave danger if yoU-“

“shoosh! calliope, hush for a moment!! I dont mind or care what that bastard is doin or how many peeps hes got behind him, ive gotten here on my own and i was already on a quest to take down an evil something or other to go back to my home but…”

 

She darted forward, and Calliope flinched for the briefest of moments, before feeling… Warmth. The short girl’s arms wrapped around her back, pressing her face against her waist, nuzzling close into the silky loincloth with those bright pink eyes locked on the girl above.

 

“i aint gonna just stay back and see u try to run and hide and suffer cuz ur brother is bein an asshole… not again”

“…”

“so forget the queen stuff… im sure my friends will understand the situation here if we told them and they would tots wanna help u too if we cant get out of here and return everything back to normal, alright? i promise… so stop tryin to push me away cuz im not gonna budge on this!”

“roxy… yoU trUly are a pecUliar one. i don’t… know what yoU have been throUgh or what’s all that aboUt retUrning things to normal, or how yoU even know me and the lord, but… i appreciate it…”

 

A low sigh escaped the two of them. Eyes closed, clawed hands stroking the back of Roxy’s head gently, careful not to cut her. In all honesty, this was… This was good. She had been wandering alone for so long, afraid of making friends, of meeting people, knowing they could be turned into hostages or killed in the blink of an eye if they were found. But Roxy seemed… Different. There was something weird about her, something so familiar, and so caring. She didn’t mind the danger, she wanted to be with her and help her escape or even take down her brother. A crazy girl, but a certain kind of craziness she… Appreciated.

 

“hehe~… u dont need to stay by urself, just let me help u okay… so stop pushin me away…”

“yoU are probably the best person i’ve rUn into in my entire life roxy… i am really gratefUl that…”

“cmon callie, stop pushin against me, im tryin to keep the hug for a bit longer!”

“i am not… pUshing against yoU am-“

“huh?”

“oh dear- Um!”

 

In a moment, the hands that were gently holding her head and back actually /yanked/ Roxy back and off of her loincloth, as the Lamia’s hands darted down to cover her groin with a bright flush of lime on her cheeks. Roxy blinked for a few moments before laughing at the situation- Taking a step closer again and letting her own hands press at the back of Calliope’s, the blonde winked up at her friend, trying to pry them away from her groin.

 

“oh my, was it not your hips bumping forward to try and get me away in the end~?”

“r-roxy, Um- i’m sorry, i jUst-!”

“ssssh, hey i understand! ive seen how sexy everyones in here, and u have been wanderin around alone for a loooong ass time u said, of course ud be pent up huh~?”

“yeah bUt it still doesn’t excUse me for…”

“well, since i wanted to tag along and help u… how bout I help u w/ this first and foremost~?”

“yoU woUld… do that for me too?”

 

There was no verbal response. Instead, Roxy leaned in to press a kiss against the front of Calliope’s bulging loincloth. Feeling the twitching bump beneath, and letting her lips nip and /drag/ down the side of it! Watching her shudder and squeak, lower body shaking and grinding forward, letting the… Other bump of her loincloth grind at the side of her face. Of course snake Callie would have two dicks, just the thought was making Roxy shudder in delight! Not only had she found Callie, but much like everything on this place, she was horny, and totally up to get her dicks wet! She was oh so lucky… Her fingers dug softly on the metallic piece keeping the loincloth in its place, and slowly twisted it to the side, pushing the fabric off the way to get a better view of what the girl was sporting.

As soon as the fabric was off the way, both of her lengths smacked forward against the blonde’s features. They had a lovely lime tint to them, with narrow tips and little barbs running down their 8 inches in length! They were coming from a little, stretched out slit on her snake body, and by the looks of it… She was still not done growing! Pulsing, dribbling pre warmly over her face, still rocking back and forth and letting her little barbs tickle and press against her cheeks! Calliope was completely speechless to see this girl so… Eager to slurp and kiss along the side of both of her cocks. This warmth, this devotion, she really couldn’t tell what this girl was or where she came from but… Her love for her was genuine. Or at least her love for fat, dual cocks.

Likely both.

Her left hand wrapped around one of them, slowly pumping it up and down, thumb flicking at each little individual barb and reaching the narrow tip to circle it for a second, going back down to the base again. Her right hand stayed pressed against the side of her serpentine body, and with her lips parted, she let them and her tongue drag gently against the other cock. Savoring her intense taste, taking in her scent, letting her pre dribble to her mouth and soak over her forehead and her nose, absolutely entranced to be so close to those two wonderful lengths the Cherub girl sported! Throb after throb, twitch after twitch, they grew against her face, extending out further, swelling bigger, breaking double digits soon enough, and seemingly stopping at 11 inches each… Only for more to begin /stretching/ out her slit! Low squeaks and huffs coming from her, hands holding tight onto Roxy, as a pair of knots popped right out, adding another few inches to her length… Then yet /another/, even thicker knot for each. Both cocks 16 inches counting the knots, with the thickest one at the base already visibly larger than Roxy’s fists.

If those pretty pink eyes of hers could be shaped like hearts, they absolutely would be, looking up past Calliope’s belly and her rather flat chest, to the way she chewed on her lower lip, allowed her fangs to grind it back and forth, and seeing the faintest line of drool pouring down her chin. So cute.

 

“r-roxy, oh gosh that’s… yoU are… yoU are so good, please k-keep going!”

 

She had absolutely no intention in stopping now, or any time soon. Each of her hands took a /firm/ hold on one of the knots at the base, and the girl pressed the two tips together. Against her lips, past them, bobbing her head gently and trying to fit both of the narrow tips into her mouth! Letting them separate and /bulge/ her cheeks out, slurping noisily with her eyes always locked on Callie… The Lamia cooed in delight at the sight, as a thick gush of pre flooded her mouth, greedily gulping it all down, her own hips rocking aimlessly back and forth in arousal. One of Callie’s hands sneaked up to her chest, unable to not touch herself while the girl teased her cocks, yanking the bra down to expose her soft chest and nipples, lime tinted spiral patterns on the darker areola, thumb digging against one of them, pressing, tugging…

It’s then that Roxy’d feel the snake tail of her lovely friend going around. Drifting around her legs, the very end of it reaching to feel up her soft buttocks, and even yanking down at her bikini armor! With a shift of her hips, she allowed the tail to pull it down, prick and swollen balls twitching between her legs, toes curling against the ground, fat rear jiggling from one side to the other, inviting Callie’s tail to plop right in between and grind as she wanted! Slick, smooth scales against the soft flesh, coils twisting and bringing the tip to prod against her entrance, and finally, forcing a /moan/ and a purr out of the girl, making the lengths in her mouth quiver, she felt the tail extend and push up into her body! The firm /push/ nearly lifting her right off her feet, and leaving her legs quivering, having to lean and put a bit more of her weight against Calliope, drooling messily around her hemipenes.

Both tips prodded the back of her throat, and the girl gagged- It was impossible for her to fit the two of them any further, but she enjoyed just keeping them there. Tasting them, swirling her tongue as the tail probed in deeper and teased, felt her insides more experimentally, /ground/ against those sensitive walls and made her coo more and more… But of course Calliope wanted more. She needed more, feel more warmth, that lovely pressure around her lengths, she was just so pent up! With the tip of her tail inside of Roxy, the coils began to shift and /tighten/, grabbing her up by her legs and hips, pulling her away from her cocks, letting them /pop/ out with a squelch, before pinning her close to her body and slowly starting to lift her up to eye-level… Looking into each other’s eyes, there was no need for a single word. Their lips met in a moment, Roxy’s hands cupping the Lamia’s cheeks, while Callie groped the blonde’s rear and held her up close, allowing her tail to loosen up, to expose a bit more of her lower body… Careful with her fangs, and allowing her lips to part, to let her white tongue loll out of her mouth.

Covered in sweet saliva, dripping messily, awfully long, her bifurcated tongue seemed more like a tentacle than anything else, quickly dipping down to the back of the girl’s throat, where her tips had not been able to reach, overwhelming the human girl’s muscle and /pounding/ down her gullet in a second! Feeling her neck bulge out from each wave and movement it made, more drool pouring down with the movement of her tongue and sliding down her gullet, it didn’t take long for the girl to feel those two fat cocks pressing up against her entrance. One of them hot-dogging her soft buns, while the other aimlessly prodded around, trying to slide along the side of her thigh to not be too uncomfortable. But Roxy stopped her, a finger prodding at the girl’s nose bridge, down to the edge of the orifice. Still muffled by that tongue, she muttered, cooing.

 

“cahie… oth~… pligh~”

“a-ar U sh-“

 

Roxy didn’t let her finish her question. Once more, their lips were locked, and she saw those pretty lime eyes roll in their sockets, before her tail popped out of her rear. Aiding both lengths to /press/ up together against her entrance, wedged against her twitching little entrance, shifting her hips from side to side, bucking up, and finally, /pulling/ down on the girl, feeling her /slammed/ right down the two lengths! A pull up to thrust in a bit further, and the girl would already start to feel the little barbs /scraping/ and grinding into her body! It felt somewhat like the Dragoness’ cock from before, but where that had been pure lust, this was more like with Janey… A love and devotion for the girl in front of her, wanting, /needing/ to feel those things pushing into her. A rock of her hips to urge her to push even deeper, another tight /pull/ of the tail around her, and she’d feel that ring of muscle /strain/ to try and fit her combined girth!

The tongue down her gullet quivered, and slowly began to retract, Calliope throwing her head back as she felt another few /inches/ push into the girl’s tight body! Walls pulsing with warmth around her, making her shudder, feeling the much smaller prick twitch and dribble some of her own pre onto her, strangely fuchsia tinted by the looks of it… Roxy, too, was in complete bliss, shuddering with her eyes rolled back, and feeling her belly /bulge/ out from the thickness of those cocks, pounding deep enough inside of her, to push at the further end of her guts, at the first turn of them, trying to push through or re-arrange her insides, quickly bucking up, before /dragging/ down her sensitive insides on the way back, barbs hooking against the little bump of her prostate through her walls, and causing more /spasms/ and twitches of her body!

Another push, another moan, and suddenly, a /surge/ of the cocks inside of her! Forcing a squeak past her lips and emptying her lungs in an instant, the tips wedging against her walls and just /pushing/ forward until all 11 inches of her cocks were spearing her, bulging her out, stretching her entrance… That, of course, was just the main lengths… There were still two oh-so-thick knots at the base threatening with forcing their way in with each new hump! The tail kept adding pressure and /yanking/ the girl down harder and harder, their hips rocked in unison, in need, trying to see how far her body could go and stretch to please, to satisfy the Lamia!

 

“f-fuck, fuck- fuuuuck, callie fuck meee~!! f-fnngh!”

“roxy- o-oh gosh i’m- i’m going to c-cUm soon at this rate-“

“n-noo! not yet! i-i want them iiiin callie u can dooo it~!! f-fuck me w/ all u got, f-fnngh! f-fuckin shove those inside too!!”

 

Such a perverse and loving human girl, so eager, so needy… She wanted it, to have her ass gaped and ruined by her fat knots. Two of them, thicker than her fists without even being swollen. But if that was her wish… Who was she to refuse? Her claws dug up her rear and along her back, leaving little red /streaks/ from the pressure, making Roxy’s entire body to arch backwards- And taking that sudden shudder, that moment of her clamping down and tensing up to /push/ down with all of her might! There was a wet /squelch/ as the first pair of knots wedged against her and somehow managed to /yank/ her insides right open! That tight opening widened and then /closed/ beneath the knots, pressed against the next two ones- Before feeling the Lamia pull back up and /pop/ them right out of her! Only to force her down, and then up, again, and again, loosening her, knot-fucking her and leaving her inner walls more and more /raw/ with the burning feeling of her barbs constantly leaving her overly sensitive!

A low hiss in delight, paired with a moan from the blonde girl, coils tightly wrapping around her waist, around her thighs, she pulled, and pulled, every time she knotted her with the first pair she felt more receptive to be fucked with all she got, until finally one last /push/ forced the cocks through. Tears streaming down her face, drool mixing with it as she panted heavily, belly obscenely stretched out and pressed against Callie’s body, her ass /gaped/, loosened, broken by those enormous bulbs at the base of her cock having managed to find their way inside- Only for her to /pull/ out once again! It was like a string of anal beads being /pulled/ right out, but there were only two, and they were /awfully/ thick! Sliding out with a squelch before being /forced/ back up into her! Barbs hooking on her insides each time, mixing pain and pleasure to such a degree they blurred together, stretching her, then pulling out, then /forcing/ them back in, popping her knots in and out happily, overwhelming the human girl she was thrusting up into!

The sensation was overwhelming, but not just for Roxy. It was so good- Too good, for the Cherub Lamia as well! She chewed on her lower lip with a groan, fangs digging down hard enough to draw a few rivulets of lime blood, as her entire body spasmed with a loud /hissing/ noise, and her tail /yanked/ the girl as far down as she would go. Back to the two knots with a violent pull, back to have her rear and balls /grinding/ against the front of her snake-y underbelly, grinding them on her smooth scales… Before an intense pressure in her rear warned her of Calliope being just about to cum! First the knots at the base, then the ones further inside, two enormous spheres growing /out/ and /stretching/ her guts, pressing deep inside and /grinding/ against her pelvic bone from how thick they got! Leaving them locked together at the risk of literally breaking the girl’s hips, the blonde felt an intense climax wash over her, dick twitching from the /pressure/ against her prostate, and spraying both of their bellies with a gush of white seed and fuchsia slime still in her balls, emptying herself and /clenching/ as tight as her body could around Callie!

The tail around her body squeezed harder, pulling her for a close embrace as her cocks started to spasm- A dual stream of spunk beginning to pour into the small Lalonde and forcing her belly to /swell/. One, or maybe even two knots after stretching her this far might not have been able to lock all of the load in, but with the swollen mass stuck at her entrance, not a /single/ drop of her seed was wasted. What felt like gallons of sweet warmth pushing further and further up her guts, following the shape of her insides and /rounding/ her stomach out against the girl to the point she could swear she started to /taste/ it at the back of her throat! Nails digging into Callie’s back as they held each other, panting in delight, feeling the ripples of both of their climaxes drag on for far, far too long, exhausting, overwhelming, making the Lamia slump backwards and flop onto her back, still stuck within Roxy and dragging her down with her.

 

“a-aah… ah oh- oh lord- that was-“

“c-callieeee~… omfg… i love u, i love u so much that was so good…”

 

A few more throbs and another gush of spunk within Roxy, the surge of seed so far inside it really must have reached her stomach from the other side, stomach left looking beyond pregnant, stretched out and reddened… The sight, her words, the Lamia’s cheeks were glowing like they never had before, making her lips curl into a sheepish smile.

 

“y-yoU… really liked that so m-mUch?”

“of… of course, cuz it was w/ u… <3”

“ah… i really, really needed that, i’m so glad i didn’t rUn away from yoU when i saw yoU dear…”

“even if u did id have chased u cutie… mmmph, theres no way i could leave u around and alone all sad… <3”

“are… are yoU still serioUs aboUt all of this…?”

“of course i am! m-mmph~!”

 

A little shift of the spunk in her and a twitch of those cocks made her back arch momentarily, having to lean back and /sit/ straddling Callie’s hips rather than laying down with her, hands pressing against her swollen stomach.

 

“we gotta take care of our baby together after all ;p”

“pffft, oh yoU are a silly, silly girl!”

“hehe, sorry couldnt resist i mean look how much u pumped in me, might as well be carryin ur young~”

“that woUld be a wonderfUl sight to behold~…”

“but in all seriousness… ur my friend… a good friend of mine, even if u cant remember me, theres no way i could leave u behind… o-once those knots are down and u pop out, lets head towards the spire… well meet up w/ everyone else and we can take down ur asshole of a bro”

“yoU said before something aboUt… bringing things back to normal… right? i am assUming something mUst have happened for me to forget yoU, but it’s obvioUs yoU know me… so why do this?”

“hmm?”

“if things ‘retUrn to normal’, whatever that might be, won’t i remember yoU then? things will ‘change’, yoU didn't even know there was a demon lord... so maybe this conflict of mine with him won’t be relevant at all…?”

“heh… i mean first of all i dont even know if stuff can be fixed anymore, the tower thing is just a hunch, its standin there all ominous so…”

“i see…”

“but besides, even if it doesnt matter now, it may matter later… and from where i come from, ur bros a fuckin asshole as well, so ill gladly go up to him and smack him around a lil bit u know? ;p”

“roxy?”

“mhmm?”

“thank yoU very mUch dear…”

“<3 no probs”

 

And like that, Roxy’s quest towards the Spire concludes.

Her story is far from over, but with a new main objective, with the Spire no longer being the objective to follow, that is a tale for another time, a completely different timeline.

There will be many more dangers for the girl and her friends to face as they lead the charge against the Demon Lord of this realm. But regarding her original quest? This is still a…

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #5: A New Beginning.
> 
> Alt Name: Can This Even Be Considered A Bad Ending, Look How Happy They Are.
> 
> Alt Alt Name: I Guess It Is I Mean Rose And Kanaya Also Seemed Pretty Happy In That One Bad End. Whoops Spoilers If You Haven't Read The Rose Branch.
> 
> Alt Alt Alt Name: Don't Expect A CYOA Alternate Story With This As The Actual Beginning But If You Want To Imagine Or Headcanon How This New Adventure Went Feel Free.


	82. Encounter Of The Lalondian Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two relatives, reunited.

“rooooooooooooose!”

“… Wha?”

 

Caught asleep and comfortably pressed against a tree, the naked, lightly bloated Rose couldn’t quite react in time to Roxy tackling her and rolling down across the ground with her. Eyes wide as she held on the girl’s shoulders and tumbling for a few feet before stopping beneath her! Breath heavy from the sudden rush, and her lavender eyes locked on the girl’s pink ones. She wore… Little. Very little, what looked like some sort of bikini with useless chainmail added on top, bikini top clad against her flat-ish upper body, with matching panties holding the twitching little prick her ecto-biological relative sported. After all she’d gone through, Rose’s cheeks couldn’t help but get a little red, even if this was Roxy right on top of her, leaning down to snuggle and kiss the side of her cheek.

 

“omg i cant believe i actually caught up w/ u! :D”

“Where- Calm down Roxy, god… Where have you been, I was worried sick when I couldn’t find you in the town!”

“shrug, things got complicated and messy cuz i tried to steal some majyyk thingamajig or whatever and got plowed p hard up the butt ;p”

“… That sounds familiar. So it wasn’t just me hmm? Although I didn’t step low enough to actually try and steal something. Bad Roxy.”

“psssh, im a rogue rose, its my jam”

“I suppose so.”

 

Even if she sounded tired, the girl was very glad to finally have encountered with someone! If Roxy was here, however, that had to mean the exit of the woods, and the Spire, had to be really near though. Pressing a little at her shoulders, the bubblier blonde leaned back with a hum and started to stand up, offering Rose a hand to help her up. Gladly taking it and using her relative as support to stand back up, wrapping an arm around her back, she let her lead the way.

 

“sooo u found anyone else from our group?”

“Not yet, but hopefully they will be around nearby.”

“yeeeah same… hmmm, then, care tellin me what happened to ur clothes~?”

“Only if you tell me where you got those first.”

“ohoho dont worry rosey, i got a LOTTA juicy stories to share w/ u and the others bout how things went, bikini armor included ;) but u rly gotta tell me what happened to u too”

“That sounds like a fair deal. Say why don’t we get going while we list our endless sexventures from the past few hours?”

 

A quick nod from Roxy, and the two began to head out towards the exit of the woods. Chattering happily about the monstrous residents of this Land and how they had very eagerly taken the both of them over and over. Having someone to share these things with actually took a weight off of Rose’s chest, if she was the only one to get to the tower naked it would’ve been awfully embarrassing… But seeing how easily both her and Roxy had fallen prey of the horny denizens of this place? The other three surely ended in the same situation, right?

The base of the spire became visible soon enough, and standing there, a figure already waited for the two blondes to arrive.

The end of this journey was finally at hand.

… Hopefully.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20264929) **


	83. Pesky And Troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Gangbang, Scratching, Biting, Cum Showering, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Noncon, Overpowering, Multiple Partners, Animal Genitalia, Foot Play, Armpit Play, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Triple Penetration, Hyper Sizes, All The Way Through, Size Kink, Cock Warming.

… Wait- No, that wasn’t the same tree as before, was it? It was actually just a very similar tree… Like, you know, all trees. John isn’t exactly the best when it comes to identifying the local tree population, the only ‘knot’ that’s still on the boy’s mind isn’t exactly a wooden one! God dammit, was he actually lost already? AGAIN? What is it with the blue boy and conveniently losing his track when he should’ve been paying attention? Ugh… This is starting to frustrate him, he’s oblivious a lot of the time, but not THIS much right? Right…

At least he’s not oblivious enough to miss the rustling of a nearby bush. Even with the wind and the rain soaking him from above the tree tops, and the occasional thunder cracking through the sky, there was a fairly obvious movement around him, followed by a few… High pitched grunts? Grunts he hadn’t heard in a while, but that sounded extremely familiar… John immediately checked through his Sylladex, to see what was left of his weaponry. It didn’t sound like another girl would tackle him, no, it sounded more animal-like, so maybe one of the higher levelled hammers like Fear No Anvil could be a tad… Overkill. Soon, his good ol’ reliable Wrinklefucker appeared on his hands, the irons bobbing on their springs awkwardly, preparing himself for combat when- A dark figure emerged right in front of him!

Small- Smaller than him and Rose, which was a lot to say, pitch black with angry, blank eyes and sharp teeth, colorful robes… His hammer was down a second after, and a chuckle left the boy’s lips. Oh, it was just an Imp. So Underlings were in this place as well? Maybe like some sort of forest monsters and stuff, since the actual monstrous people around seemed to be residents. Weird residents, but residents. His eyes were locked on John, but the boy, knowing what he was facing against, was anything but scared now. Not even flinching when two or three more began to peek around the area, eyes locked on him. This late in the game, they were kind of cute, even.

 

“what are you guys doing over here? :p you don’t seem changed either… i guess you’re already kinda monster-thing enough that you didn’t need a change huh?”

 

Not only were they unchanged- They all seemed part of his original Session! One of them had Jasper’s ears and tendrils for arms, white with pink streaks, waving awkwardly at him. Another had a katana through its yellow body, and the green crackling through the darkness made him imagine some of the Uranium Imps might be around as well. The boy took a little step closer, crouching down to eye-level with the first Imp that had approached, before he lashed out at him- Claws extended, and catching the boy off-guard, enough to let those sharp claws to scrape across his knee! Tearing the dress there and causing a little trickle of red to start rolling down his shin! Nothing big at all, it didn’t even hurt, but the suddenness of it made the boy trip backwards and on his rear, eyes squinted.

 

“hey! don’t you make me poof you away, you little- come on, you guys aren’t supposed to attack a god tier!”

 

Indeed, the Imps in the session were trivial after a certain level, even in large groups, any God Tier could easily take care of every single of them with a single hit. Maybe this one was just uppity? Clinging to the Wrinklefucker again, the boy raised his weapon up and let it come down with a /bonk/ on top of the attacking Imp’s head. The impact made the springs of the hammer recoil and sent John's arms right back up, while the Imp’s lost its balance from the hit, face slamming down into the dirt. Every other Imp in the surrounding area chuckled, watching the scene, as the other grumbled- And stood back up? A little trickle of black tar dribbling from the side of its hat.

John blinked for a moment, as he saw him angrily lash out at him again, yelping as sharp claws scratched at his chest and tore through the fabric, left hand pressed up to his face while the other sent his hammer back, and /swung/ right back on its side! This time sending the poor little thing flying and scooting along the ground for a few feet before- Waddling his way back up to two feet? Tongue stuck out at him, half in disgust, half in… Pain?

Oh gosh, right, this wasn’t the Game anymore, right. It was more like the new Universe… Is that why it wasn’t just poofing into grist? Now he was starting to feel a bit bad, hands pressing to his exposed stomach, catching some of the rags of his clothing and wiping what little streaks of blood were on his body away. No Health Vials, no cartoony poofing- This felt… Kind of strange honestly. Slowly, John stood back up on his feet, and a few more Imps started to advance towards him. After the initial few laughs of having a member of their group smacked around, they were starting to converge in large amounts around the boy. He really had to stop thinking of it like the Session, even if they were the same enemies… They didn’t poof, Rose wasn’t there to help him, and his powers-.

Oh. Yeah. His powers weren’t there either, so he couldn’t just summon a tornado and carry them all away. Fear No Anvil started to sound like a great idea in this situation, huffing as he let his old weapon disappear, and taking out the red Time Hammer instead. Big mistake. The brief moment of him switching weapons was enough to alert the Imps he was defenceless, and one of the be-tentacled ones bounced up from behind him, letting its arms /coil/ around his stomach, and smacking at the side of his hand, making the weapon drop down to the ground! Angrily shaking himself around, his nails started to dig on the smooth tendrils, before another one, the Shale Imp he’d been attacking before, darted over to /cling/ to the side of his leg! Biting down on it and chewing the fabric away. Without his weapons or powers, a large group of Imps really could be a danger, as more of those little bastards jumped up to weigh the boy down! But it wasn’t until a green, Uranium one zapped itself right above John that he finally tripped.

He merely dropped down over his head, and wrapped its legs around his neck, putting him on a choke hold and /yanking/ at his hair, sending him tumbling down in a matter of seconds! Sharp claws running up and down his body, tendrils, fingers, teeth, prodding and prickling at his sensitive mocha skin as they… Yanked his clothes away? Shreds of soaked blue fabric flew up and dropped all around him, little by little exposing more of his body, until he was entirely naked down into the ground! Face and chest smeared over the dirt, and his bubbly rear shaking with his constant struggling to try and get away from them!

 

“s-stop that already, oh gosh, not you too, is there ANYTHING left in this place that doesn’t want to fuck me? D: you don’t even have anything, your groins are all showing and smooth! you’re game constructs for christ’s sake!”

 

The Imps looked at each other for a moment, as if considering his words. The boy did have a point after all, both Carapaces and Underlings didn’t seem to have anything down there at all, but upon closer inspection John would see that was absolutely not the case. The one he’d tried to beat up was more frisky than the rest it seemed, and with their combined strength, they easily flipped the boy around on his back. The Shale Imp staring down at him with a grown before plopping its little rear right on his face. Grinding his groin into the boy’s lips and nose, as a small slit at the front began to part. Fleshy, slick, and pitch black like the rest of his body, inch by inch a tapered length of some sort seemed to start extending out of him, smooth and dribbling pre directly onto his cheek.

John could only watch in horror as the gang of Imps surrounding him started to get excited. His hands moved up to try and push the Imp in front of him, to no avail, as a Marble one wrapped its tentacles around his hands, and immediately /pinned/ them down to the floor, before joining his face just like its friend! A slick, pink and white tentacle smeared its lubricant over every inch of his face and his hair, coiling around and prodding at the other’s length teasingly. Both a foot long now that they were fully stiff, matching that of… Everyone else. An Amber one came next, grinding its barbed cock onto the side of his chest, before hopping on the boy- Claws digging harshly into his small teats before /squeezing/ them roughly around the cock itself! Rolling back and forth, slowly… A green colored one with Harlequin robes knelt down by his feet, letting its own smooth cock grind and rub against his soles, before another tentacled one, of a blue tone, joined him. Tendrils wrapping around his ankles and its cock squirming along his toes, following the shape of his foot…

It wasn’t long until the constant smearing of pre around his nose force John to have to /gasp/ out for air through his mouth- And the Shale Imp lost no time in /plunging/ his cock deep down his gullet in a single stroke! Stretching out his lips and jaw, and wedging the wrist-thick member to the back of his throat, shifting his hips. Yet another red one approached him from the side, a thick tendril like the Marble one joining the other along his face- Before, with a nod of the two, each tentacle hooked on one side of his mouth and /stretched/ it outwards! Like a sort of gag, the tips hooked along the inside of his cheeks and /pried/ his maw open for the black one to keep on /thrusting/ in as deep as he could! Gagging, squirming back and forth, his length started to visibly twitch and throb between those plump thighs of his.

His ankles tugged on the tentacles some more as he felt a third Imp beginning to crawl between them- This one ignoring his feet, and instead just staying knelt there, keeping his legs apart. It was the Uranium Imp that had smacked into his head before, giggling as he stroked a radioactive green canine cock between its legs, letting it dribble pre right down against his own junk. The Marble one holding his wrists suddenly forced his arms apart- And a pair of slick cocks began to grind against his palms. Instinctively holding out to them, shamefully stroking them lightly- Before another knotted, green one and a tentacle began to squirm against each other hand and wrist respectively. He was being overwhelmed, there was /too/ much going on on every inch of his body to keep track of it, and his mind just… Shut down.

Not a struggle, not a move, he took in the lovely scent of the three cocks smearing over his features and /plunging/ into his mouth, leaving it sore, stretched, tickling the back of his throat and forcing his neck to bulge out! The tapered canine cock between his thighs slowly pressed down, lining itself up with his puckered entrance- Only for another Amber to smack the Imp to the side! Both of them arguing briefly and growling, before the canine one crawled under John. Pressing his back off the ground, wrapping its arms around him and /digging/ his claws on his sides, both tapered lengths, one knotted, one barbed, squeezed at the same time against his ring of muscle, mercilessly /thrusting/ up without any mercy!

Lewd gagging, groans, whines, any noise the boy was trying to make was muffled by the chatter and groans of the Imps all around him. More kept coming, more pressing their cocks against his skin and grinding, trying to find an inch of him to pleasure themselves. Two heading for his armpits and smearing their pre over them and the side of his chest, the one squeezing his breasts to titfuck the boy visible unhappy about having to share! Barbs scraping the insides of his walls, before the intense feeling of the /knot/ trying to push in from the other one, slamming against his asscheeks, made his back arch. His legs, his calves, his /thighs/, dozens and dozens of them came to the warmth of his little body, another pair of tentacles smearing over his cheeks and along his forehead, a daring one grinding against the side of his hair…

Those who couldn’t reach the boy properly still tried desperately, what felt like hundreds of claws clinging to his body, pulling at him, trying to intrude in the other’s activities! Massaging his rear and his belly, scratching him up, digging fingers against the /stretched/ rim of his ass to /pull/ out even wider, yanking his head back and forth, harshly pulling and fondling at his cock and balls, shaking him around… Every inch of his body felt overstimulated, and the poor human boy could do little but shake and spasm on the spot. Eyes rolled back and half-lidded, gurgled groans escaping the triple threat his throat was having to endure, before a few weak spurts of white seed started to drool down the underside of his cock, drawing the attention of even more of them…

And soon, they too were cumming. The tentacles in his mouth started to flail wildly, bulging his cheeks out awkwardly, before a twin spray of their seed began to fill it up! In time to feel the Shale Imp nearly balls-deep down his gullet pour its own load, filling his stomach up and watching as the excess /squirted/ out from between his plump lips and out of his nostrils! The barbed one inside of him raked back with those barbs one last time before being /kicked/ back by the knotted one, letting his load loose all over John’s thighs while the Uranium Imp /humped/ up harshly and /popped/ the thick knot inside of him. Swelling and spreading the tight ring further out, /yanking/ him open and gaping his ass, before letting loose a stream of thick seed of his own! Over his legs, all the way from his soles to his knees, gush after gush of warm cum began to coat him. Four streams pouring down his hands and dribbling along his arms, his armpits, shoulders and his chest, spraying up from between his breasts up to his neck, soaking his hair from behind… Along his face and every inch of it, even some of the tendrils pressing at his nostrils and his /ears/, the stream of their climax not going too far and just messily /squirting/ back out, leaving John stunned and shaking in disbelief beneath them.

The ones in his throat pulled out soon enough, leaving him coughing and gasping for air violently- Before another pair of Imps bounced over to his face. Each that left was replaced by yet another one grinning and leaning in close, biting down on the boy’s soft body, wrapping their sharp claws around him, watching his belly already swollen with just a few of their streams…. There were oh so many to go. This was just the beginning of-

Roar. A thunderous voice echoed through the area, and all the Imps froze on their spots. The rumble of something heavy heading their way made them freak out, before crawling away from the boy. Even the Uranium Imp knotted in his ass decided it prudent to zap away as fast as possible, leaving the boy weak and coughing up cum, coated head to toe in the stuff, hardly able to see what was going on. An enormous figure, he could see, through the trees… But lying on his back and with his vision blurry after all of this, it was hard to tell who or what it was… At least until it got closer.

A hand the size of his torso wrapped around John’s waist, and with a /tight/ squeeze, the load inside of him suddenly started to shift. A yelp came out of his lips, before a gush of Imp cum left them as well, filling his mouth up and drooling down his chin. His twitching, widened ass let loose a squirt of its own, body quickly emptied of the still warm loads, and forced to glance up at the beast in front of him. A Crude Ogre, much like the Imps, unchanged from the game. Those silly, colorful robes striking against the completely black, rounded form of the beast, baring its sharp teeth and menacing tusks at the boy in his grasp. He had not been this scared of an Ogre since he first saw them at the roof of his house, but there was something about being completely defenceless and exhausted that made the sight all the more terrifying.

And much like the Imps, it didn’t matter that they had seemed smooth and completely sexless back in the Session, this beast was sporting an equally terrifying cock of its own. A pair of balls, each big enough that John could never hope to wrap both hands around them, heavy and swollen, dangling low between its thighs. And twitching in front of them, a dark pillar of black flesh. Pillar would indeed be a better name than anything relating to genitalia, the thing looking like a horse cock, with a flared tip and a medial ring, but covered in nubby bumps around the tip, and way thicker than any horse cock had the right to be. John’s legs shook, trying to close, but as soon as his stomach was empty of Imp cum, those enormous hands /wrapped/ down on his legs, and made sure to spread them out in an awkward and nearly painful angle! Rear settled down against the flat tip, letting it /sit/ on it for a few moments, the Ogre growling and rocking its hips forward a little.

 

“p-please… w-wait… you can’t seriously b-be trying- ah… t-to push that- iiiiiick!!!”

 

There was a pull, strong, brutal- /Yanking/ his legs back to the point he felt like they could dislocate any moment, skin reddening from the stretching, rear flattened against the tip… It was either his legs or his ass that would give in, and John really had no idea which he’d prefer! The brute holding him had no regard for him in the slightest, and with a few more pulls, finally that already stretched ring of muscle /gave/ in to the Ogre. It was an instant, his rear twitched, giving up finally on its attempts to stop the Ogre… And the cock /surged/ three inches immediately after. It felt as if someone had just punched him from the inside, brutally slamming the cock tip far enough to make his hips /groan/ at the pressure! Belly bulging with the very defined shape of that monstrous cock, bumps pressing and /nuzzling/ at his inner walls roughly, teasing his prostate as the beast rocked back and forth… Not pushing in, not pulling out, just leaving the boy there and…

Holding him there. Now that the tip was in, all it did was wrap a hand around him, softly pulling him up and down, not daring go any inch further, but never popping the enormous, flared head out… While his other hand jerked himself out. Stroking the underside, letting pre start to pour and pool deep into the boy’s gut… He wasn’t even a partner to have sex with, he knew it, as he felt his arms and legs go limp. The Ogre was using him like a glorified sex toy- Like nothing more than a condom to wrap around the cock. Adding a bit of pressure, as much as he could handle, before just jerking himself off inside. His face was entirely red, tears, saliva, cum dripping down from it… In fact, yes, with how much /cum/ there was everywhere on him from the Imp Gangbang before, he might as well be little more than a sex toy at this point. So exhausted. So unable to do anything but /clamp/ and squeeze down. Even to these low level mooks he’d beaten thousands of back in the game.

The Ogre behind him didn’t last much- Not with how tightly his insides were wrapped around him. There was another little /push/ forward, and suddenly, a torrent of cum started to gush into him. In a second, his belly doubled in size and his guts felt /packed/ to the brim, causing the boy to yelp out! The pressure was enough to escape even the tight seal of his abused sphincter around the flared cock, /gushing/ back out and all over the cock that was threatening to break his body apart, while the rest kept on pouring in deeper, deeper- His abdomen, his stomach, everything inside him felt /tight/ and stretched out when the stream reached the back of his throat. He couldn’t even keep his mouth closed for an instant, feeling his face become a fountain of Underling seed, pouring from his lips and his nostrils and drooling down all over himself, making sure to cover any spot the Imps had missed before.

Eyes rolled back as the stream of cum continued for what felt like minutes, John started to lose consciousness soon enough. No oxygen, no strength left, all he could do was hope the Ogre would let him go by the time he woke up… A hopeful thought, but he knew that wouldn’t be the case. Specially not, as the stream began to die down, and the brute’s hands wrapped once more around his thighs. Starting to walk away, deeper into the woods, while trying to /twist/ and pull his new little toy further down his cock.

His consciousness began to fade as the pressure inside of him got more and more intense. Quite the relief for the boy, honestly. Whether he broke or managed to take the cock, at least he would only have to deal with the consequences afterwards, and not the act itself. How lucky.

If you can call that luck.

 

**[FILE CORRUPTED. LOADING LAST SAVE POINT.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18910505) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Ending #4: Underling Cock Sock.


	84. Nak Thip Snap Glub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Animal Genitalia, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Stomach Bulging, Knotting, Public Use, Permanency, Bondage, Gagging, Double Penetration, Noncon, Gangbang.

Explosion? What explosion are you talking about? Surely you jest, if there was any kind of detonation or conflagration of any kind, Dave would have noticed. And the sign pointing to the hot springs didn’t seem appealing anymore… No, instead, his eyes were just drawn to the similar, rather broken sign pointing in the opposite direction of the springs, where no explosion had come from at all. There was something uncanny about this situation, a Deja Vu perhaps? Like there was something missing or wrong here. And yet, as easy as it would be to just head to the Spire already and get done with this adventure, the narrow dirt path heading away into the woods beckoned. As if a force beyond his control was guiding his way, Dave walked on- Perhaps hoping to find something to clean himself up, doubtful given he was ignoring the springs, or maybe looking for a spare change of clothes. Anything would be better than facing the mockery of everyone else when they saw his state, right?

He should stop overthinking things… He’d just chosen this path, then this was the path to follow, nothing more, nothing else. If there were consequences to his actions he’d have to deal with them later, but for now, he let his mind go blank, stepping through the bushes and past the trees, trying to follow this quite narrow, hard to see path beneath his feet, head low and not quite watching his surroundings. If only he’d been more attentive about what was going on around him… But alas, the boy couldn’t heard the crunching of leaves and sticks, the pitter-patter of little feet on the ground, until there was a /prickling/ sensation at the side of his neck.

The boy jumped and slapped at it instinctively, thinking maybe it was some bug, a mosquito hopefully, that had just started sucking his blood… But what he felt there instead was a dart, easily smacked away, but already having injected its narcotics into his body. Figures moved nearby, but his vision was already starting to get dizzy enough to not be able to recognise a single of them aside from the fact they were awkwardly short… His balance was lost a couple of moments later, and his eyes closed entirely, body dropping limp to the ground, asleep and ready to be carried away.

 

* * *

 

Pop. Dave’s eyes darted open as something wet and sticky sprayed over his face, immediately shoving his body forward and trying to grit his teeth in surprise! But soon, he found himself hardly able to move at all, rope around his wrists and keeping them to his back, the taste of metal in his mouth, the inability to close his mouth… Everything was way too bright and colorful for the boy that was used to wake up with shades still on his face, a yellow mass moving way too close to his face for comfort, something blue pouring out and… And…

 

“Glub.”

 

Pop. The Salamander’s bubble splattered over the boy’s face once again, as his vision got a bit more focused. He was in what seemed to be some kind of… Rural village. Way better looking than the ones the Consorts had built in the Session, but very visibly populated exclusively by them. The Salamander that was looking at him so close wore a little top hat and a monocle, which obviously made it the Mayor of the place. Now that he was awake, all he did was nod and turn to a Crocodile. Smug, shit-eating grin on its red snout, wearing HIS shades, and carrying a hefty suitcase filled to the brim with gold pieces. The two Consorts seemed to have a little nonsensical chat of glubs and naks, finally shaking hands, and parting ways.

What kind of mess was he in right now…? Dave tried to check through his Sylladex, only to find it stripped off of any weapon or item of value, looking around for a moment to examine his situation a bit better. He was wearing a ring gag, that was for sure, judging by the sensation keeping his lips pried right open. His legs were completely free, but his arms were tied together and bound to a metal post sticking out of the ground. There was something on the other side, like cardboard and some sort of box? The streets of the village seemed fairly empty, but judging by the orientation of the houses around him, it seems he was in what would be the centre- Some kind of plaza perhaps? The curiosity was getting to him, legs still a bit weak and numb from the anaesthetic, rather than standing up he started to shift his way to the other side of the post, tilting his head to try and see what this was all about.

Of course the cardboard piece was a sign, and there was a wooden box underneath with a little slot and a ‘G’ symbol pointing upwards. The sign was written in crude handwriting, but from what Dave could infer… It said something along the lines of ‘Community Cum Dump – All Donations Go Towards Mayoral Funds’.

 

“uu ghoght o ee huckin hihhin e…”

 

Okay, speaking with a gag in his mouth wasn’t exactly the easiest, but he at least tried, maybe to express his frustration, maybe to voice a complaint in case there was someone listening to him. And oh, there was something alright. As time passed, the Consorts began to actually fill the streets of the little village and curiously approach him. It wasn’t every day that such an interesting new… Feature was installed by their Mayor. In fact the Mayor didn’t exactly do much for the town. The town also didn’t do much at all, as was expected from the Consorts. But the one time he actually did something, he made quite the deal! Buying off a human slut off of a clever businessman that was passing by and installing him there for everyone to see and relieve themselves. Surely the donations would eventually pay off this investment.

The economy of this village couldn’t matter less to Dave however, all he wanted was to get away from this place… His belly still felt a bit swollen, and the streaks of green and orange had but faded from his skin, still leaving him sticky and /reeking/ of Davepeta. No wonder it was easy to convince these Consorts he was made for sex entirely, he had been doing nothing but fuck nonstop for the last few hours… Hours. Speaking of hours- How long had passed? The skies were way more clear than before, and while still covered in cum and filled, he felt noticeably lighter. For all he knew it had been a few hours since… God dammit and it seemed he was going to be the first one to reach the Spire, too!

Grumbling at the inconvenience, Dave raised his head once someone blocked the bright sunlight. A pink form, quivering nervously as he stood in front of Dave. Everyone else around them just kind of stared awkwardly, as if unsure of what they should do, but it seems more curious ones began to approach now that a more daring one was taking the initiative. This was ridiculous, he thought, as he saw a pink, throbbing shaft beginning to emerge from the Turtle’s loins. Being thrown into an onion soup for the Crocodiles back in the Session, he could deal. But being made into a fuck toy for these things was just humiliating! He tried again to close his mouth, grit his teeth, but that gag was quite well placed, making it hard to do little else than keep his mouth open and wave his tongue around.

The Turtle’s cock was… Weird for sure. The tip seemed strangely flared outwards, like some sort of spade, and for such small creatures as the Consorts, watching that thing twitch to an impressive 12 inches really left Dave in shock. The tip drifted down to his open lips, and it ground forward- Getting caught lightly on the ring gag for a few seconds, spurting a few sprays of savory pre right on his tongue. The boy tried to look away, to pull from his position so he wouldn’t have to take the Turtle’s cock, but in the end, its stubby little hands hooked on the back of his hair, and with a strength he wouldn’t expect a Consort of all things to muster, he /yanked/ the boy harshly forward! Popping the head right past the ring and /slamming/ it forward to the back of his throat, hips grinding wildly and humping Dave’s face without a care in the world. His beak clicked and quivered, his entire body twitched, and streaks of sweat dribbled from his stomach down on Dave’s face, forced to look up as inch after /inch/ of that thing sank down his gullet, until his lips and nose were pinned forward against the Turtle’s groin.

His tongue pinned to the bottom of his mouth, his throat full and rumbling in discomfort, teeth only gently grazing the top and bottom of the pink cock, the pent up Consort couldn’t last much longer. Letting out an almost adorable squeak, before letting loose a spray of its seed right down Dave’s gullet, washing away the taste of Davepeta’s cum off his mouth and replacing it with something more salty, cheeks filling up quickly, and with a /pop/ of that length pulling back out from his mouth, squirting out down his chin and on his chest, making a mess of white. The Turtle shivered on the spot-.

 

“Ah…”

 

Before awkwardly looking around at the bystanders and nervously shoving a coin in the donation box, rushing away towards his house immediately.

No respite for Dave, however, still gasping for air, but three new Consorts were already on him. A Crocodile, an Iguana and a Salamander, all of them happily grinning down at the knelt boy, each with a fat cock of their own. The Crocodile sporting a reddish, lightly ridged length with a noticeable knot at the base. The Salamander’s seemed slick, constantly dribbling slime, tapered and perfectly smooth, striking against the Iguana’s blue member, completely covered in nubby looking barbs from tip to base. Like the Turtle, all 3 of them were a foot long, and they reeked of arousal once they /smacked/ down on his features in unison. Dave still panting and gasping for air, taking in their scent, their taste, as the pre dribble down his features and into his open mouth.

 

“Thip, thip…”

“Nak!”

“Glub?”

 

They seemed to talk to each other for a moment, casually chatting as they smeared Dave’s face and hair with more and more of their fluids, until the Iguana finally seemed to take the initiative. Little claws digging into his hair, and leading the barbed cock to his lips- Roughly /humping/ forward and driving that fat cock right down his throat with a single move! Making him gag, squirm on the spot, even before he /pulled/ back, barbs digging against his walls and leaving his neck itching- Needing to /cough/ around him to bear the sensation. Another thrust, another pull, leaving his throat reddened and sore. The others seemed content with just grinding on his face for now, specially the Salamander, which happily blew bubbles as more and more pre continued to soak down his body, bubbles of saliva occasionally popping to /squirt/ on his face even more.

The Crocodile soon grew unhappy however. Grumbling a little under its breath before finally dropping to its knees- Shifting around while the Iguana and Salamander held Dave’s head, and positioning himself riiight behind him. Wedging the fat reptilian length in between his plush buttocks. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling the three Consorts happily violate him, the Crocodile’s jaws snapping shit and /clamping/ at the side of his shoulder, digging his teeth gently with a bite into the boy, keeping him still and lining himself up against his twitching little entrance, prodding the narrow tip into it and soon /thrusting/ upwards. Thankfully for Dave, it was lubed up enough to be bearable, having been grinding against his face and the Salamander’s still leaking length, but it still didn’t make it that much easier for him, body twitching and spasming briefly as he felt the /warmth/ of that thing filling his body up, a trickle of red dribbling down the side of his chest.

They kept going at him without any mercy, the Salamander happily using his face and the side of his neck and hair to get off, gently grinding against his ear to let him hear the /wet/ schlicking of its cock smacking against his skin. The Iguana’s thrust got even harsher as he bottomed out inside, neck bulging out and his hips shifting from side to side, almost as if wanting to make the barbs /dig/ properly in there to make it rougher on the way back. And the Crocodile behind him went wild, hips rapidly /pushing/ forward, forcing inch after inch inside the boy, battering the narrow tip at the first turn of his insides and /bulging/ his belly with the size, working his way down little bit little. By the time the knot was resting against his entrance, Dave knew no one in the village would take any pity on him and try to release him. Eyes rolled back, face reddening, he knew very well the Consorts would just treat him as the cum dump he was labelled as.

A last thrust from both the Iguana and the Crocodile- There was a /harsh/ pressure against his ass that forced him to squeal and gag harder around the former, the knot popping his ring right open and /swelling/ out within him! Locking them together, before their cocks began to throb and twitch in unison. Little groans and noises of delight, before a deluge of seed poured deep into his stomach and up his guts, warmth flowing through his body, rounding his stomach out just a little, leaving the blonde shaking on the spot. Slowly, awfully so, the Iguana pulled out, giving a last stroke to the insides of his throat with the barbs, and pulling free from him, letting him /breathe/ and cough out all he wanted.

But Dave knew he wasn’t done. The Salamander was still grinding and stroking himself off- Even as the other two finished, it kept going, soaking him with more pre… Until the Iguana, grabbed the yellow Consort by the hips and forced him to take his place! Grinning as he was pushed and made to stumble against his face, cock grinding over his nose, down at his lips… And at the mere /contact/ with the warmth and moisture of that lovely tongue of his, setting him off. Another glub, a /thrust/ forward wedging the fat length into his mouth, and he began to let out a torrent of seed. Much like the pre, much like the saliva and its slimy body in general, it just kept coming and /coming/ out, stuffing his cheeks to the point they bulged out comically, pouring down his gullet and back out around the Salamander’s hips, the light bulging of the other three Consort’s combined climax not holding a candle to the way his stomach began to swell from this one’s immense load, breath cut once again as his airway was completely filled up with spunk.

It felt like it lasted over a minute, before the Salamander’s adorable flailing made its stumble backwards- Still held up by the Iguana, but finally out of Dave’s mouth, still more if his seed spraying out over his face and caking his hair with the stuff, rolling down his neck and over his chest, just for a few more seconds, leaving the Consort panting and shaking on the spot. Dave wasn’t in any better position though, shuddering, coughing out violently and feeling his swollen stomach turn every few seconds, white gushing back up his throat and coming out in heavy streams, trying to lessen the pressure in his gut. The Crocodile seemed to laugh behind him at the state his friend had left him in, before harshly /pulling/ back, managing to dislodge the swollen knot out of his rear and slipping its length right back out, leaving his rear gaping and drooling white, just like his open mouth…

Relaxed, sighing happily, all three Consorts stood up and gave a little more to the donation box, knowing this was a good thing the Mayor had invested in. By this point, Dave’d notice, nearly the entire village seemed to be in a circle around him. And now that these three had left, four new Consorts seemed to be walking over to him… His eyes closed, and he gasped in for air again, sighing, wincing past the gag.

And to think the thing that took him down in the end was a bunch of stupid Consorts. How embarrassing.

 

**[FILE CORRUPTED. LOADING LAST SAVE POINT.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/18779752) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Ending #5: Consort Cumpdump.


	85. Some Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John actually finds shelter.

Sigh, left it is. At the very least he can SEE stuff to the left! Even through the dense rain and the tall trees, all he has to do is to keep walking forward, and he’ll get to the other end of the woods in no time, ready to follow the wall of the hills, hopefully able to guide himself around to the Spire quickly or, at worst, find some zone of the woods that’s a bit more sheltered from the water… Or a cave to have a ceiling to cover himself… Maybe a little village where he could find shelter. Anything works at this point, he just doesn’t want to get soaked and, at worst, struck by some lightning that were starting to become more frequent and threatening! With his luck, though, chances are he’ll just end up walking around for a few minutes, get lost, and have to endure this storm out in the open.

Great.

 

* * *

 

Great! John had never been happier to be wrong, it seems luck was shining upon him today! Which, he hoped, didn’t mean he’d bump into some monsterified Vriska… No, no get your mind off of that, it’s all good news right now! A couple of minutes walking through the woods, he got to the side of the nearby cliff he’d seen from the path, and continuing along it, aside from a few ridges of stone he used to rest for a few moments and try to get a bit more dry, he eventually came across a cave of all things! It was sorta… Musty, the air flowing out humid and warm, carrying with it some strange scents that made him shiver on the spot, but hey. The outside was way more wet, and quite cold, so he couldn’t complain! All that was left now was to step inside and wait out the storm. Hopefully the others weren’t caught in the nasty rain as well.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19982464) **


	86. Into The Cat's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John may not really be that lucky after all.

Drip, drip, drip… The rain was heavy enough to leak through the rock and actually fall down to the floor of the cave in a few spots. Stalactites forming on the ceiling, and the starting mounds of Stalagmites forming on the ground all around him. But the deeper in he walked, the warmer the air seemed to become, and the less water dripped down. The calcified structures disappeared, and the floor became more… Smooth. Like an actual floor of some sort rather than a natural formation. It wasn’t until John came to a corner in the tunnel system and noticed some light further inside that he began to wonder if someone actually lived here! If that was the case, it may not be too wise to keep on walking forward. Knowing the kind of residents of this place he’d found before, he was sure to get reamed by something… And yet that thought perhaps made the idea of walking on a bit more enticing-.

No, John, come on, keep it together! Ugh, he’d never even considered these kinds of things before appearing here, but after passing out with Jade’s cock lodged down his throat, and then Terezi and Damara… There’d been this burning ache deep in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t ignore. Gulping a bit, he slowly turned around, ready to stay by the mouth of the cave and let the storm pass- Only to be met with a pair of piercing gold and olive eyes staring right at him. There was the noise of a bell, and the faint figure of someone standing in front of him, looming, leaning forward to be at eye-level with the boy… How had they gotten there, he wasn’t- He hadn’t even heard…

There was absolutely no way for him to react, still in shock that he was being observed without having heard a single step, the figure in front of him pounced forward. He felt fuzzy paws digging down in his shoulders, and claws tapping at his mocha skin, before a forceful push brought the two of them down to the cold, hard floor of the cave. There was a purr, before an intense… Pleasant scent began to waft from them, making each panicked gasp and yelp of the boy bring with it a mind-numbing warmth to flow through his body. He still had no clue who’d tackled him down to the ground, it was way too dark for him to see any more than the eyes and the occasional glint of sharp, pearly fangs, before a voice made him freeze on the spot.

 

“>:33 < mrrr~ well what do we have here? usually im the one that has to go out fur purrey, its not efurry day the prey themselves come to my den…”

“i- no, no, you see, there’s a- a storm and i needed shelter and-“

“:33 < sssh… dont mew say another word… pets dont talk back afurter all! h33h33 now come, lets show you your proper place shall we?”

 

And to think the boy thought he was lucky to have found this cave a few minutes ago… He should’ve known better.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19985587) **


	87. Good Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dark cave, two friends are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Cock Worship, Ass Worship, Ball Worship, Body Worship, Sweat, Musk, Hyper Sizes, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Cum, Snowballing, Cum Drinking, Cum Vomiting, Collaring, Petplay, Choking, Breathplay, Dubcon.

A dark, dank cave. The heavy rain on the outside became impossible to hear this deep into it, and the light incline downwards kept a warm heat building up inside. It was still humid, and some intense… Thick smell wafted from further inside. The pitter-patter of bare feet against the ground, some wet… Dripping and purring? Animal pelts lined the floors and walls past a certain point, with torches on the wall leaving the last part of the cave completely lit. A den of some sort, divided in three parts. A storage with meat and spare pelts was what one’d encounter first. Then a small living space with drawings on the walls and other old looking furniture, including cabinets and closets to keep things. And at the very back of the cave, finally, a bundle of pelts formed a large, makeshift mattress to sleep on.

And of course, the owner of this Den was currently lying down on her mattress. It was Nepeta, there was no doubt about it. Up until this point, very few Trolls seemed to have retained characteristics identifying them as, well, Trolls. So it was bizarre to see the girl’s grey skin and bright yellow sclera glistening under the light of the torches. She was completely naked, except for a black collar with a bell around her neck. Toned shoulders and legs covered in black fur about half-way down them, ending in paws instead of her normal limbs, matted down from the moisture. It wasn’t from the rain either. The girl was sweating quite a bit, down her modest chest and abs, down her thighs and the sides of her neck… No wonder the den reeked, her pheromones, her arousal, were pouring out of the girl constantly and filling the air. Behind her, pinned down to the mattress by her own weight, not one but two tails tried to sway happily.

Karkat had gone past the river and the forest, along the mountain range, losing his clothes to a dumb fall, getting wounded, and eventually managing to end up in an adorable top and miniskirt, on cute stockings and little else, with his stomach swollen with cum and his body drenched from the rain, heading to the Spire, trying to meet his friends… But honestly, while he’d gone through so much awkward pailing on the way here, he hadn’t imagined he would find John of all people in such a similar situation. Nepeta’s powerful thighs and legs were wrapped around the back of his head. Pinning him forward, /grinding/ his nose and his lips to the base of her crotch. The bulge on his neck and the way he gagged audibly, his attempts to squirm back, his red cheeks, his teary eyes, it let the chubby Troll boy know he had been doing this for quite a while. All that covered his body was a lightly torn and dirty blue dress, the water making it nearly see-through, and a pair of /tight/ leggings clinging to his ass and thighs. The two boys locked their eyes for a moment, unsure what to say. But there was nothing to say, at least not for them. Instead, it was Nepeta that talked first.

 

“:33 < am i lucky or what~ not one but two adorable kittens have made their way to my den~ come on, mew can join too~”

“I- UM… YEAH I WILL… I WILL PASS, I WOULDN’T WANT TO INTERRUPT EGBERT’S LITTLE FUN AND-“

“:II < i wasnt giving mew a choice… you dont want to make me push my little new toy away and go after you, do you? kn33l”

“… YES, I’M SORRY.”

“:33 < h33h33~ that’s much better! and by how you referred to him, mew two know each other dont you? well what a better way to bond with an old furriend than around your new mistress’ cock?”

 

She had the same voice. She had the same skin tone, the same eyes, but Karkat was used to her being a silly roleplayer. She had an obvious crush on him back on the meteor, but she always held herself back and tried not to show it… He’d always been a recipient of her affection. But now, the way she looked at him- The tone of her body. Her body exposed like this. The more feline Nepeta had none of that affection towards him, and in its place, the Troll found himself in the spot of just another prey for her. The might eyes of the Huntress remained locked on his, and John let out a gurgled groan from between his stretched lips. Eyes half-lidded, as if giving him a look of pity. He’d obviously tried too and gotten nowhere. Slowly, the skimpily clad one took in a deep breath, and dropped down to his knees in front of her. She grinned happily at how obedient she’d made this other boy in such a short amount of time, before quickly- Shifting around. Her legs stopped pressing at the back of John’s head, but the moment he actually attempted to /pull/ back and away from her, slipping a few inches of the /wrist/ thick cock lodged down his throat, her paw came down to smack him there. Bringing him back down to the very base…

She pressed her hands away- And he tried once more, before getting /smacked/ right back down. Against her balls, against her groin, nails digging on the back of his back for a second. There was no word or order, just a hiss from the girl, and pulling her hand away a third time. John understood it perfectly and didn’t pull back, even as his eyes were starting to get half-lidded and that red face of his gently turned a bit paler, he stayed there. Gagging, shaking around her cock… Now that she had her little cocksleeve in place and her limbs were free to do as she wanted, the Nekomata’s claws moved for the last time, to his shoulders, keeping a firm grip on him and starting to turn… She turned to her side, and then around on her belly, elbows and knees keeping her rear raised up and her now free tails swaying happily, nearly hypnotically drawing Karkat’s sight, while John was forced on his back. Throat still full, jaw still stretched, breath still lacking. Her ass wiggled from side to side for a few moments, before her hips /dropped/ down, shoving herself balls-deep into the boy’s throat. His hands went quickly to his neck and his back arched, little dick twitching at the front of his robes and making a light tent there… Full balls resting on his chin.

 

“;33 < now how about we see how good you are with your mouth~? just a little, simple game! mew get your tongue to work on my rear and my balls, and if i cum, ill pull out of the boy down here! otherwise, youre going to have to watch how your furriend suffocates under me~”

 

That was simply cruel, and John whined at the sound of her little challenge. If Karkat had any shred of will to resist Nepeta and run away, now surely he didn’t, the fear of having her suffocate a friend, one he’d found after quite a long while going around aimlessly, it was way more than the intimidation of the Apex Predator wanting a piece of him. Soon, he was crawling over John, exposed skin grinding against the blue silky dress, feeling how wet both of their robes and bodies were, head getting closer and closer to Nepeta’s behind. It was strong from afar, but up-close it was starting to make his eyes water. Raw sex and perversion, cum, sweat, the girl’s musk was really something else, even Jade back at the cabin when she first opened the door… His mouth watered, and both tails were soon stroking along his neck, curling like a pair of collars holding him firmly, egging him on to bury his face forward between her cheeks.

His nose and lips made contact with her soft behind, and her body rocked back a little, purring as his tongue dipped out against her skin soon enough. Wedging his nose against her olive pucker, feeling his lips drift down her crack and along her perineum, reaching to kiss and /lick/ down at her fat nuts for a few moments, before slipping back up again. His hands slid up to grasp her asscheeks and spread them open- Only for her claws to come back and harshly smack them away. No hands. Just his mouth. Her hips rocked back into his face and buried his face deep between her cheeks, before thrusting forward, smacking her balls back down on John’s chin, alternating between teasing the Troll and throat-fucking the Human, watching their bodies pressed together, grinding- The tent of the blue robes occasionally bumping and rolling down against the adorable bulge at the front of the other’s skirt and underwear.

Little moans, purrs, kept coming from the Nekomata, tongue lolled out of her mouth as she enjoyed her two new pets’ attention. Every inch of her fat cock being massaged by the convulsions of the breathless Heir of Breath, her ass and balls worshipped, suckled and licked up and down by the adorably dressed Troll, and she hardly had to move a finger for this! All it took to get John to do this was pouncing on him and giving him a nice whiff of her groin. And Karkat, he’d been convinced merely with her words! He wasn’t doing this because he wanted to help John was this? No, the way his tongue moved- How it dipped against her entrance, her lips wrapping around that ring and making out with her ass… Popping out to drag down and trace the warm muscle up and down her swollen balls, he adored this, he adored her and her scent, he was doing this because he was /hungry/ for her body. She hated to admit it but… These two were actually managing to get her off quite fast. Feeling the pressure of her climax building up, the urgency to release her load right down the Human boy’s gullet… More purrs, more quivers of her hips back and forth…

That was the last straw. Nepeta couldn’t hold herself back, giving a last harsh /hump/ down into John’s mouth, she started to mewl out loud, feeling her balls clench and suddenly her cock /pulse/ down the boy’s gullet! Spray after spray of cum, a /torrent/ of her olive seed poured right down to the boy’s stomach and started to /fill/ it up awkwardly! Swelling his stomach out and bulging it heavily, rounding it out before suddenly it started to /squirt/ out of John’s face! Splattering at the Nekomata’s crotch and on her balls as well, throwing the excess back up in thick strands, unable to endure her sheer output… Slowly, her hips moved back and sliiiipped that monster out from between his lips- Inch by inch, letting Karkat get a look at what had been in his friend’s body. The thing was thick like her wrist- But the length was where it was at. A thick grey slab of Troll meat, uncut, a foot having slipped back, then 16 inches, then 18… She kept leaning forward and /pulling/ until a whopping 22 inches of that enormous thing had slipped out of the boy. Tip leaving his lips, followed by a sudden /squirt/ of more of her cum! John gurgling around it and desperately forcing it out of his system before starting to /pant/ and gasp for air, deep breaths followed by violent coughing, body shaking…

 

“>;33 < fuuuck~… you two really know how to use your mouths…”

“a-aah!! aaah… aaaah…”

“F-FUCK… EGBERT ARE YOU OKA-“

“:33 < pets dont talk back, and surely, they dont talk with EACH OTHER either”

 

There was silence from the two. Even as John kept panting, through his nose this time, he tried to stay as quiet as he possibly could. Both of the boys shuddered, the cat girl turning around with a wide smirk on her lips. Her cock was still stiff- Threateningly twitching up against her breasts, legs spread to showcase everything she had to the two sluts in front of him. A paw reaching over to stroke Karkat’s cheek almost lovingly, nodding assertively, letting him know he was doing good by staying like this. With his mouth shut and not complaining about anything at all.

 

“:33 < good boys~ mmn… you enjoyed pleasing me didnt mew~? i bet you want even more… but i am not going to share more with gr33dy pets~ no, you two gotta get along and share the prize fur now! you only got a faceful of my ass and balls, so how about you help your furriend get rid of some of the excess~? kiss him and gulp down…”

 

The Troll looked down at his human friend. Still struggling with cum in his mouth, still trying to breathe in properly. His entire face covered in olive… He could see what Nepeta was saying, what she wanted him to do. And slowly, his body leaned forward… Tongue lolled out of his mouth and softly dragging up along the side of John’s features. The girl nodded, as he lapped up her seed right off of the boy’s face, cleaning him up a little, before moving down a bit more… Pressing their lips together. Sharing a kiss, their tongues grinding against each other’s to swap some of that strong tasty spunk. Thick, clinging to both of their mouths with thick strings, still warm, savory and carrying that same hint the rest of her body had, the warmth, the pheromones that screamed ‘Property of Nepeta’. They looked at Nepeta- Having learnt their lesson, not daring to pull from their warm kiss, bodies grinding against each other’s and waiting for a signal to stop. But the signal… Didn’t come. She just stretched out, stood up- And her leg came down quickly to /press/ onto Karkat’s back.

His body dropped to John’s, and his swollen, cum-stuffed gut felt the pressure immediately. A harsh squeeze that sent a gush of olive right back up his throat- And out into Karkat’s mouth! Their eyes wide and squeaking, but staying together at the fear of punishment from the Nekomata, the Troll gagged audibly as his throat was forced open by spurt after spurt of cum. Second-hand, coming right from the boy that had just been filled up like that, the girl crouching down to pat Karkat’s rear. Stroking those soft buns, nuzzling him down and grinding their groins together as well. Feeling them squirm underneath, moan as they shared what felt like litres of her seed, rubbing together until she saw their bodies squirm and shake awkwardly back and forth. She knew what was happening- She could smell it, their own little, pathetic loads. Staining the fabric of their clothes, leaving damp spots against their underwear… So pitiful.

Finally, her paws left Karkat’s back and allowed him to roll over to the side, his stomach now stuffed with part of her load as well, both of the boys exhausted on the ground already… No wonder why though. In all honesty, Nepeta herself was starting to get a bit tired too. Both paws came down one last time- Catching at the back of their necks and a bit into their hair, claws digging into them and sloooowly bringing them back up to their feet! The threatening gesture turned into a more friendly tug of her arms against their backs, pulling them close to her body- At the sides of her chest, against her armpits, smearing their cute faces and noses into her sweaty, toned body, letting them rest there.

 

“:33 < mew two are good pets… arent mew?”

 

They hesitated briefly, John being the first one to nod, followed by Karkat, quickly agreeing with the girl.

 

“;33 < thats right <33 thats why i want you two to wear this~”

 

Snap. Before they could react, they felt the pressure on their necks. A pair of black collars, each of them with a cute bell, just like Nepeta’s… They were connected to a third collar of some sort, still not clasped, by some strong looking chain. Slowly, the girl sat down, tugging on the chains and bringing them down with her, knelt by her sides on the mattress… And soon clasping the third ‘collar’ around the base of her cock. Paws back to their heads, leaning them forward so their lips and noses would nuzzle at her still swollen nuts.

 

“:33 < tomorrow well continue your training though~ theres much to be done to get mew to be the purrfect pets! first well get you some better clothes, a pair of tails and ears, then well s33 about getting you to walk on your hands and knees… its going to be so much fun~! but fur now, im getting sl33py… and i know mew are too~ give my balls a nice tongue bath and dont stop until mew hear me snoring”

 

They nodded. What other choice did they have? Slowly nuzzling up into her balls, using their tongues and lips to satisfy their new, quite demanding mistress. This was the end for the two of them wasn’t it? Trapped here by Nepeta, made into her pets…

 

…

 

Snore. No, it wasn’t quite done yet. Maybe if it was one of them alone, they would’ve given up but… Once the Nekomata closed her eyes and was audibly asleep, they looked into each other’s eyes. They had finally found each other after going through so much. They couldn’t stop /here/. There had to be a way for the two to escape.

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19985827) **


	88. Cat's Got Their Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Karkat try to be quiet.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT.”

“nice callback, but ssssh.”

“WHAT?”

“no, seriously, sssh! you’re too loud even when whispering…”

“OKAY, I’LL KEEP MY VOICE DOWN.”

“you're still as lou- nevermind... what do we do though… we can’t just stay here forever…”

“WE CAN’T STAY HERE FOR A SECOND LONGER. YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID? SHE’S GOING TO BIND US OR DO SOMETHING WEIRD TO US IF WE DON’T GET OUT OF HERE BY THE TIME SHE WAKES UP.”

“oh gosh that’s right- maybe this is our last chance… we have to go, and we have to go now.”

 

The Human boy whines and starts to squirm on the spot, the bell on his collar making a little sound- And Karkat’s hand immediately darting to press against his face, keeping him from moving.

 

“DON’T MOVE AN INCH YOU DOOFUS!”

“ow! then what are we supposed to do…?”

“… I MEAN. AT LEAST DON’T MOVE THAT FAST. WE CANNOT…”

 

Growl. For a moment the two believed that Nepeta might have started to wake up, and they tensed up. Mouths shut, looking up at her… But she was still asleep. Cock completely stiff and happily snoozing on the mattress. No, the growl was coming from the entrance of the cave, and steps were starting to get closer and closer… John seemed really impatient and tense, fists clenched and his breathing quite heavy.

 

“w-we gotta go…”

“WAIT…”

 

**[> John: Go. Now.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20172001) **

**[> Karkat: Wait.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/19986355) **


	89. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Karkat wait.

John waited. Karkat seemed to have something in mind, as nervous as he was he tried to calm himself, breathing in deeply, closing his eyes… The growling stopped, but the sound of steps got closer and closer, until the culprit became very apparent. An enormous Lusus, a dual-mouthed cat… Pounce de Leon, its tail swaying high up in the air, and green tongues out and licking her chops clean. Seems like she had gone out to hunt some unsuspecting prey and was now all soaked and tired! Seeing Nepeta asleep with two new pets, it couldn’t help but approach briefly- Sniffing at the two boys, and letting her tongues out to lick at their faces…

But nothing else. Lazily, it walked over to the furthest corner of the cave, and then curled up into a ball. After a few seconds, she was asleep. John blinked for a few times, before looking at Karkat, smiling… The Troll still wasn’t smiling, though, hand still on John, trying to keep him from moving for a while longer.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly half an hour of awkward silence, but Karkat’s plan somehow managed to work. They didn’t move an inch. They didn’t press against anything, and let Nepeta be, until that enormous cock of hers had softened. And once soft, the ring she’d used to squeeze at the base only took a little bit of effort to shift around and slip right up and off of her. Each of the boys grabbed the bell, trying to keep it quiet, and calmly started to tip-toe their way back out of the cave. Nervous, fearful of either the Nekomata or the Lusus finding out, they didn’t dare look back until the darkness of the rest of the cave gave way to the outside… The Storm was gone- Having passed a few minutes ago, skies beginning to clear. They were free! They'd actually made it! It was almost hard to believe that worked.

 

“holy shit i can’t believe we made it! :D”

“SHIT, I THOUGHT WE WEREN’T GOING TO GET OUT OF THERE IN ONE PIECE…”

“hehehe, but we pushed through! thanks for… keeping me calm in there, i nearly stood up and tried to run away when pounce got near us…”

“WHY? SHE’S JUST A BIG MEOWBEAST. TOTALLY HARMLESS.”

“duh… i guess to you, but i think she’s pretty scary!”

“WHATEVER. LET’S JUST GO.”

“yeah! let’s get to the damn spire already, maybe if dave’s there he can cut the chains!”

“OH GOD. YEAH, DAVE... MAYBE WE SHOULD GO BACK IN AND NOT LET ANYONE SEE US IN THIS STATE.”

“you know. after all of that… i’d rather face a bit of embarrassment than be made into a sex pet.”

“... OKAY GOOD POINT. LET’S JUST GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AGAIN.”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20264929) **


	90. Give Me A Break Or Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John needs to get away from Nepeta as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Cum Inflation, Stretching, Hyper, Size Kink, Pinning, Flexibility, Stomach Bulging, Mind Break, Dubcon, Excessive Cum, Hunting, Cock Warming, Breath Play.

Thump. Thump. Thump. The steps were getting louder, the clacking of claws against the ground making the Heir squirm on his spot. Karkat’s hand tried to calm John down with a quick pat to the side of his cheek, but as the glint of a pair of yellow eyes shone in the dark, there was no stopping him. There was a squeak, followed by the Human’s body darting backwards! Stumbling away from the Nekomata’s cock and balls, and dragging the ring around the base /harshly/ upwards, bringing Karkat right behind him and to the ground with a ‘thud’! Enough to make Nepeta mewl and stir in her sleep, blinking a couple of times before staring at the two slutty boys trying to rush away from her, heart pounding in both of their chests, as the Troll darted out to smack the side of the blue boy’s face.

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”

“just- run, run run!!”

“>:oo < mrrrowl! mew two are staying where mew are, bad pets!!!”

 

There was nothing they could do now, the chubby Troll tried to keep up with the panicked Heir, watching him quickly flip himself around, on his hands and knees and try to /dart/ forward as fast as he could… At this rate he’d just end up chasing behind him and stumbling over his own steps, so without thinking it twice, he decaptchalogued his sickles, slashing the ring that connected both chains and watching as John disappeared past the darkness of the cave, past the intense stare of Nepeta’s feline lusus, just now becoming a bit more visible under the dim light. She didn’t seem that interested in the boy though, just growling at him on the way past and shaking her body momentarily… But Nepeta. Oh, Nepeta was visibly /angry/ at this situation, and before Karkat could move a muscle, he saw her figure /zoom/ past his side and rush out towards the mouth of the cave.

One of her pets was trying to escape.

The hunt was on.

 

* * *

 

John looked behind him. Again, and again- He didn’t know what he was trying to see. Maybe Karkat catching up to him? Maybe he feared to see Nepeta rushing over towards him… Whichever the case, he was out of the cave at last, out in the woods. The skies were still dark but the storm seemed to have stopped by this point, making going through the forest a bit easier! If he could just… Reach the tower, if his friends actually managed to get there, Rose, Dave, Roxy, bringing them back to the cave would make facing Nepeta so much easier… But as it stood, him and Karkat alone had no chance against Nepeta’s strength and her enticing-

Her enticing body. That really was the reason he was running. That he was leaving like this. He didn’t… Fear her catching him and fucking him. He craved it, how he’d fallen for her the moment she caught him, the way both him and Karkat just began to lick and worship her body back there… Now that he’d seen one of his friends around, now that he knew he could make it and reunite with everyone else and hopefully fix things- He was presented with the option of giving everything up and staying as the Nekomata’s cock sock. And that... Excited him. It drew him, he wanted- If she kept this up, he would really just prefer to stay with her... But they were so close! He had to be strong, he had to continue! Together, their friends could keep each other in cheek and… He really…

He really had become quite the slut in his short stance here hadn’t he?

 

“>:33 < i got mew now!!!”

“shitwhat-!”

 

The voice came as a surprise, as his eyes darted around the area, only to lock on a nearby tree branch, the girl crouched on it, perched silently, staring… Before swiftly /pouncing/ down in his direction! The jingling of the bell on her collar reminded him of his own, and confused him greatly! Somehow, even while looking behind him and being aware of his surroundings the girl had managed to get ahead of him without John suspecting a thing! She truly was an exceptional Huntress… There was nothing to do now, he had too much momentum to stop on his tracks and turn around, and her body /smacked/ against his in an instant, forcing him to the ground, feeling the leaves and wet dirt scrape and smear along his back, air forced out of his lungs due to the force of the impact.

His hands darted forward, trying to grasp at her shoulders and push her away, only to feel her grip shift. Right hand quickly latching onto both of his wrists and slamming his hands up above his head, while her left one took a grip on the chain still connected to the collar around his neck. /Pulling/ up tightly, forcing his spine to arch awkwardly with the weight she was putting on his body, neck tilted back, wincing… He looked so pathetic, so fearful beneath her, as she panted above him, that enormous cock of hers resting across his chest and against the side of his face, balls left plopped right on his belly… To think he would actually dare to try and leave her den like this! It was laughable. But she wasn’t laughing.

Her eyes had a glint of predatory lust. She panted above him, heated, licking her lips slowly. No other words came from her as she started to rut gently, over his chest, over his face, slapping that fat member of hers against his face and knocking his glasses off to the side, hearing him whine as the intense scent of her body caught up with him once again. Leaking into his lungs, filling his sinuses, she could see him start to salivate quite heavily underneath already… There was another tug to the chain, and then a /click/, as Nepeta led the last link to her own collar, connecting the two of them together. He wouldn’t be escaping like this, she thought, leaving him squirming beneath her toned body, forcing him to shift with each move of her body and follow her lead.

The chain was short enough to keep him from going too far or getting too comfortable, and yet, long enough… For the girl to start pulling back and /drag/ that monster of a cock down along his stomach and towards his bubbly little rear without making it difficult. Stroking across his own stiff length through the leggings, dribbling thick beads of olive pre down onto his groin, dried spunk and saliva from the little fun they’d had before smearing over his thighs, and finally, firmly planting the head between his legs. Leaving them spread open, squeezing his /balls/ against his crotch, and softly rolling to hot-dog his buttocks. Sawing back and forth teasingly, watching the boy underneath whine and look away, but the constant squirming slowly come to an end. Even with some clothing in the way, the warmth radiating from Nepeta was intense, and the copious gushes of pre coming from the tip kept the fabric matted and /tight/ around his rear.

 

“p-please nepeta…”

“>:99 < shut up! mew have b33n a bad, bad pet…”

“i don’t- i have but i just don’t… want to…”

“:33 < dont want what? to be my pet? comeown john… i felt mew grinding up against me while having that tiiiight throat fucked… i saw mew squirm at just my scent and even while mew say this… youre totally hard right now, dont think i didnt f33l it~”

“… no i-“

“;33 < all mew have to do is relax and let ME fuck you silly…”

 

The movement of her claws was swift. Releasing his arms and letting them flop weakly on either side of his head, before digging into either side of his hips. Pads squeezing up against the underside, /pushing/ forward, feeling the boy shift uncomfortably as her palms put more and more pressure against his legs- Forcing them up, slowly but steadily, bending them awkwardly so she could /pin/ them down on either side of his head! Thankfully John was quite the flexible one, but it was still a struggle to keep him in this position, making him groan and squirm as his tendons were tugged on to leave him like that. On his back, ankles behind his neck, ass raised and properly exposed to the girl… The perfect pose for a little slut like him.

His own hands pressed at his ankles, trying to stop her from forcing his legs to bend like that, but ultimately, all he ended doing was keeping them busy instead of pushing back against her or struggling any further. Or had he really finally decided to stop squirming? Even when his mind screamed at him to stop this, even when he knew he was so close to freedom, if only he could last against her… The constant squeezing up between his buttocks, the flow of pre leaking down all over his leggings and staining them… She’d see it, how his eyes darted to her cock, then up into her eyes, knowing she could just thrust into him, /waiting/ for her to move instead of of doing anything to stop her. He wanted this. He craved this. And she would show him his proper place as her pet and cock sock.

Both of her tails kept swaying gently behind her, anticipating what was to come. Low purrs kept making her throat vibrate, a trickle of saliva even escaping her lips to dribble right down on John. There was silence, nothing more than the two breathing and staring into each other’s eyes, for a couple of seconds, and then finally, her hips /bucked/ forward. The first thrust didn’t get anywhere only making the fat tip bounce and grind down onto his fat rear. The next one managed to /wedge/ that third leg of hers a bit more comfortably between the boy’s buttocks. The third one finally managed to start /pushing/ his leggings and boxers against his puckered little entrance. Pre soaking through his clothes, smearing against his skin and the snug ring still somewhat blocking her way in…

 

“:33 < say how much you want me pet”

“i-i… i-“

“>;33 < say it!”

 

John’s lips parted, to speak. Maybe to refuse, and tell her he didn’t want this. Maybe to actually give up for good and become her willing pet. Whichever the case, it didn’t matter, before a full word could even form, her hips harshly /dropped/, and the entire weight of her body was /put/ down into her thrusting motion. There was an audible ripping sound, followed by a /squelch/, cock wedging itself against his entrance and /tearing/ through his clothing to push into his body. His belly immediately bulged with her sheer size, insides /wrapped/ tight around that monstrous thing and /stinging/ heavily from the sudden stretching! His legs tried to push against her grip, and his arms finally let go, flailing wildly and aimlessly around, /squealing/ out as his prostate was truly /mushed/ up under the intense pressure, the front of his now torn leggings getting damper, strands of white visible through the thin fabric, poor John twitching under Nepeta with his eyes rolled back.

The violent /pushing/ back and forth made her practically roar out, asserting dominance over her poor, squealing pet, each thrust dragging his body forward- Or trying to at least. With the tight hold around his legs, it was impossible for him to move an inch, and instead, the powerful humps began to /raise/ his hips upwards. Forcing the Nekomata to crouch and /stand/ to have a better angle on him, thrusts angling directly down and /piledriving/ into the boy, nearly bending him 90 degrees into the ground. It felt like she was /punching/ his insides with each thrust, belly bulging more and more, skin reddening from the heavy stretching while gushes of pre helped lube up the way for her reckless thrusts. The chain connecting their collars was /pulled/ to its limits, forcing Nepeta to bend forward, forcing John’s neck to /tilt/ back awkwardly, choking him a little as she kept ravishing his insides with little concern for his body!

He was so good- His insides so tight, those adorable noises that escaped him, squeals, moans, even her name being called out from time to time… It sent her into a frenzy- Little over half of that monstrous cock was shoved into his body, stirring up his guts and /bulging/ him out, but already her hips were a /blur/ as his abused entrance was forced to spread and squirt out gushes of her pre outside of his body, watching yet a second climax of his own ripple through his body, feeling his insides clamp down- And finally throwing her head back. Tightening the collar around John a bit more, muffling any noises he was making with a powerful /roar/ of her own, echoing through the entirety of the woods, as her balls pulled up and her warm olive seed began to pulse and /leak/ out of her tip like a broken faucet! Litre upon litre of her virile, musky seed filled up his guts and forced his belly to /bulge/ out until the outline of her cock was no longer visible in him, filling the boy up more and more, watching him gag at the sensation and try to /gasp/ out for air…

She wasn’t even done cumming when her feet slammed firmly into the ground and she used her strength to /pull/ back hard. Nepeta stood up, and with the chain connecting their necks, it brought the dizzy, quivering boy up from the ground! Back grinding in the mud for a moment before the size of that throbbing thing inside of him and the pull of the chain actually /lifted/ him off the ground… Legs still held up, but his body limp- Expression unfocused and mouth agape, drooling down his chin and the front of his body. Nepeta’s hips slowed down drastically, but she never stopped her humps- Bucking into the boy in front of him, impaled on her cock like a cute little condom, filled up to the brim. Broken.

 

“:33 < mrrr… your ass is even better than that cute little throat of yours~ i knew mew could be an amazing pet~ i cant wait to bring mew back home and train you and your cute friend to-“

 

Wait.

Oh yeah…

What happened to Karkat while Nepeta was out there chasing John?

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20242756) **


	91. Purredator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is still in the Den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum, Hyper Cocks, Animal Genitalia, Multiple Genitalia, Barbs, Musk, Face-Sitting, Rimming, Size Kink, Biting, Scratching, Vore, Dubcon.

It had been a reflex. Karkat was still on the ground, and John seemed so panicked, if they stayed connected by that collar chain thing… He’d end up being a drag to the Human, and they’d easily trip and fall down to the ground, where Nepeta could catch the two of them. Now, John was way ahead and Nepeta seemed anything but happy to hunt down her escaped pet. Of course, with the blue boy on his way to freedom and the Nekomata rushing afterwards? Now he was all alone in the den. A collar still around his neck, jingling with the little bell hanging from it, tapping his chin as he glanced around. The only thing between him and freedom was the fuzzy goof of a Lusus Nepeta had told him about many a times. He remembers Catmomsprite as well, Pounce was anything but threatening, even if she was about as big as Karkat was when standing up! A muscular jungle huntress, but at the same time, just a lazy meowbeast.

Their eyes locked for an instant, Pounce eyeing the boy up and down for a couple of seconds, as Karkat slowly managed to stand back up. Stepping careful around her with his teeth grit, hands raised up in front of him to hint he wasn’t a threat to the Lusus… But of course, things couldn’t be this easy. If John had panicked 5 minutes before, he’d be on his way out of the cavern already, but as it was, the noise of his collar seemed to be drawing Pounce’s attention quite a bit! Tongues lolling out of both of her mouths and dragging along her chops, letting out little purring noises and… Approaching.

 

“OH COME ON YOU STUPID CAT JUST LET ME PASS THROUGH!”

 

Nope, with Nepeta out for a hunt, Pounce was officially the Queen of this Den, for a short while, but she was the ruler! And this ruler demanded attention, low purrs escaping deep from her throat, nosing forward at the boy’s chest, knocking him back a couple of inches each time, ears perked up in his direction, piercing yellow eyes staring at him… Goofy cat, just as he’d imagined, but still a wild beast of the jungle. If he refused to give her attention, she could attack, and a beast that’s evolved with TWO mouths isn’t exactly the thing you want to anger and provoke to bite you. Reluctantly, a hand came down to press between her ears, nails digging back along her scalp and watching one of her tongues loll out in delight.

 

“THERE, CONTENT? I CAN’T STAY HERE ANY LONGER, SO THIS WILL HAVE TO DO. OKAY?”

 

The cat just shook her head. She wasn’t done by a long shot, this had just begun in fact! Now that she had tasted some fun little pats from the Troll, she was ready for more heavy petting, body tensing up and paws reaching forward- Heavy pads and claws digging back against his shoulder, adding the entire weight of her body forward. In an instant, Karkat had no choice but /drop/ down to his knees from the pressure, and even then the enormous beast in front of him was making his body tilt backwards! Not stopping until his back was pressed against the floor, looking down at him with a piercing glare and a grin, it was just now that the boy began to understand Pounce was very much like Nepeta when it came to neediness. Specially as she started to walk forward, and left the fist-thick sheath and those dangling, furry royal jewels of hers swaying above his head.

This couldn’t- He had helped the Dolorosa and Jade get off, sure, but at least they were people he knew, or at least that reminded him about people he knew! This was an entirely different thing, doing this with a… Lusus? With a beast? How shameful, what would his friends think of him if he were to give up? No, his hands pressed to her thighs instead, trying to avoid her getting any lower and smear her junk against his head. A green-tinted bead of pre dribbled from the sheath onto his features, and much like Nepeta’s, those balls were filling the air with such a thick scent- Somewhat different, more wild… Feral… But still stinking of oliveblood, making him gag on the air, huffing, trying to keep his head away. Why did this cat have to smell so good…? His junk was starting to twitch in his skimpy panties again, tenting them and his skirt out…

Resisting seemed to have a result for once! After a few rolls of her hips back and forth, Pounce saw she wasn’t getting her sheath anywhere nearer to his hands or his mouth, and instead seemed to boredly turn around? Karkat sighed in relief, and his hands flopped off the feline and on either side of the rocky ground beneath. Those humiliating thoughts seemed like they’d just remain that, thoughts, and not actions he could regret afterwards… Or so he thought. No, lusus wasn’t turning around to walk away, instead, the dim light in the room suddenly faded as the Troll saw those hind legs of hers bend and her plump behind /obscure/ his sight entirely! His nose wedged against the olive tailhole, and his mouth parting to squeak, only getting his tongue overwhelmed by the lightly damp fur back there, starting to soak with his saliva and rubbing back and forth over his features.

The weight of her balls was incredibly evident on his neck and chest, hands reaching around to /squeeze/ at them, perhaps in hopes that some pressure to her nuts would make Pounce reluctant to sit any further and leave him alone… But if anything, it had the opposite effect. The feline’s tough body was difficult to harm in any capacity, specially by a weak boy like Karkat, and each squeeze brought a thick dollop of pre to trickle down onto his chest… Trickle which was, too, seemingly getting further and further away from his neck, hinting to him she was starting to get hard. This wasn’t good- Pinned between the floor and her ass, each /breath/ he took came warm and filled with more of that intense scent, even stronger back here… It made… It made him…

Salivate. What the fuck was wrong with him? Sex was nice, there was no denying that, but with an ANIMAL? There was something messed up with him he thought. And yet… His saliva kept soaking the fur down along her… Perineum? Or the animal equivalent of it, his tongue unable to stop, continuing to drag back and forth. Past the fur, along the skin, and dipping up. Up to press around that puckered entrance of hers- Tracing it around slowly, feeling her tail sway above his head as he continued to make out with her ass. Pads started to press happily at his thighs, her claws hooked on the tiny skirt he wore, grazing up and down along his legs, eventually catching it and the fabric of his thong beneath, pulling aside gently until it /snapped/ and tore right off his body! Leaving that adorable pecker of his and wobbly rear shifting on the cold floor.

Pounce mewled,  body curling and bending a little to boop her nose against his small length. Not licking, not even touching it too much. Just letting her warm breath flow along his sensitive groin, while her hips kept /rolling/ down, shifting from one side, then the other, positioning herself better so that her little entrance was against his lips and not his nose… Lips wrapped nicely around it, tongue sliding forward, rolling and /pushing/ up into her, he obviously loved this. But the hint that the boy beneath her was already hers came, not from the worship he showed with his skilled mouth and tongue, but from the way his hands stopped squeezing, and rather than try and harm her nuts, began to actively grind and softly grope through them, massaging them little by little…

Soon, the feline felt ready to take this to the next level. Her rear raised up at last, and her body shifted around, Karkat’s eyes rolled back and watery from the intense scent and taste still overpowering his senses, tongue out of his mouth, panting… But as soon as his sight managed to focus, what he was met with was with not one, but two cocks. Tapered- Covered in barbs from tip to base. Thick as his wrist /each/, spilling out of the heavily stretched sheath between her legs… And just as long as Nepeta’s outrageously big 22 incher. The light red flush on his cheeks suddenly paled, as he was presented with those monstrous lengths, heart pounding in his chest, gulping and quickly glancing around. Maybe stopping his struggles and starting to please the lusus had been a bad idea.

Good or bad, Pounce’s mind was made now. She had this little boy that’d been so dutiful and nice so far, gotten her horny, and so, she was going to stuff him full! Now turned around to look at that terrified face of his a bit better, it wasn’t long until her claws dug down into the ground beneath the boy, and her pads /scooped/ him right up! The lusus pulled him up against her fuzzy chest, keeping his face on the side of her neck, before flopping down. Gently sliding onto her side, keeping him close, cocks bouncing and grinding up between his thighs and at his plush behind. With those strong legs wrapped on him, Karkat had nowhere and no way to go and escape her grasp, cuddled against the lusus’ underside, and ground against until the tip of her top-most cock managed to find the tight pucker right in between!

There was a loud growl, followed by a yelp from the boy, as Pounce’s body curled again. Head pressing atop his own, hips /bucking/ up, and soon, /prying/ his entrance right open! One might think it was hard to actually aim at the snug ring of muscle in this position, but a single, expertly timed thrust was all that was needed to open the boy right up… And then /tug/ back against those sensitive insides with the barbs covering her cock. He tried to shout out, as the harsh surface of her cock teased his insides, as the other shaft bumped forward at his balls and rubbed along the side of his own twitching dick, causing that same harsh /stinging/ sensation he was feeling inside on his poor bulge… But his face being pressed to her chest, all he did was muffle his voice against her fur! Pulling back, trying to slide off the lusus as she /drilled/ up, deeper and /deeper/ into his body, causing the cock in him to bulge at the front of his belly noticeably.

The moment one of her paws shifted, he took the chance to pull his head away from her body, breathe in for air, gasp, but once more, all noises were muffled when he saw the feline’s lower mouth open wide… And easily /engulf/ the entirety of his head. Fangs pressed gently against the skin of his neck, the tongue easily dragged all over his face and /dipped/ into his lips! Bulging his mouth awkwardly as it swirled around, warm saliva constantly sliding down his hair and the back of his neck, drooling heavily right down his throat… All he could see was the inside of her mouth and her twitching gullet, beckoning him closer with each breath she took. All he could smell was the cat’s breath. All he heard, her purring, all he tasted her saliva, and all he could feel those cocks /scraping/ his insides and outside, not even half-way in before feeling the feline /roar/ out with her other mouth, growling…

The bottom cock still outside of him spasmed first, pulsing wildly and beginning to gush spurt after /spurt/ of her seed up against his chest and staining the entirety of the underside of her body! White fur easily tinting green. The other one took a bit longer, twitching in the confines of that vice-like ass of his, before the same warm deluge he was feeling outside /flooded/ him. Pouring through his insides, soothing the itch of the barbs constantly grinding back and forth, packing his guts /full/ of her cum and feeling it back up quickly, leaking around the edges of his gaping ass to join the mess all over the underside of his body and her fur… Her body tensed up with each rush of her seed leaving her cocks, teeth clamping down just a little, nibbling along the skin of his neck, before she felt a light… Trickle.

Nothing serious or harmful, just a dollop of blood from scraping her fangs along his skin, but enough to make her attention shift from the overwhelming pleasure to the taste. The boy did taste pretty good after all… And that bit of blood only made him more enticing. There was a wet pop, a /squelch/ as the shaft in his ass left- More green leaking out, his stomach lightly swollen with the sheer amount of cum, thankful that only one of her cocks had gone in, otherwise he’d have ended very much bloated to his limits… When her paws started to pull him up a little bit more.

Karkat saw that green, sloppy throat widen a bit more as his face /squeezed/ forward into it. His eyes, half-lidded in exhaustion, widened noticeably as the cat’s gag reflex kicked in and her inner walls /clamped/ down on his hair, on his horns, pulling him a bit closer. She had just ended fucked him, and now she… Was eating him? No, no this couldn’t be actually happening could it? And yet, the squelches and gulps audible from deep within her gullet told him otherwise, body weakly flailing, narrow shoulders pressed up past her maw, legs pressed against her belly as more of the warmth inside of her body constricted him!

 

“M-MMMPGMPH! MMMNN!!!!"

 

She didn’t bite or chew. The enormous feline could easily send her prey whole right down to her stomach, even when her fangs grazed threateningly along his chest, down past his swollen belly… The more there was inside of him, the more /pressure/ he felt around his head, around his upper body, and the less he actually managed to struggle against the feline. The eye-watering scent of stomach acid already started to make him cough, hardly able to breathe in here… This was- This was the end for him, he knew it, there was no way he could avoid being gobbled right down by Nepeta’s lusus by himself!

…

And yet, at the last moment, as he felt his legs start to slide in, as he started to accept his fate, there was something on his ankles. Hands, squeezing- Pulling. Some loud rumbling noise around him muffling a voice, his body stopping its descent and soon being /yanked/ up, sliding, little by little out of Pounce’s maw.

 

“>:OO < bad kitten, bad kitten!!! mew dont eat other pets, pounce nooo!!!”

“AUGH-!”

 

Another sickening squelch, and Nepeta managed to yank his body right out of her lusus before he could be eaten whole. Pounce coughed as if she was choking on a fur ball for a few moments, before growling under her breath, turning around in annoyance and walking away to the corner, to lick her fur clean of her seed while Nepeta loomed above her drool-covered, cum filled prey. Everything felt so vivid for Karkat now that he was out of Pounce’s throat, eyes wide and staring forward, staring at the Nekomata, naked, the worried look on her face soon becoming a grin… And- Was that… John? John, limp, shuddering, pretty much impaled on her enormous cock. His stomach was swollen so much more than his own, and the collar around his neck was connected to Nepeta’s, leaving him unable to even get far enough away to slide the cock out of his ass! He’d been caught, and Karkat… Hardly had any strength left to resist the feline.

 

“:33 < dawww, you were bonding with pounce while i was teaching your furriend a lesson <33 so cute! but mew should be more careful next time, she gets hungry AND furrisky purretty easily! but dont worry… now that you two are back here, we can start training mew and pounce so you two can be purroper pets, and so that she wont go around trying to eat you~!”

“A-AH… AH…”

“:33 < sp33chless~? well thats okay… mew wont have to speak any more furrom now on”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20264512) **


	92. Bad Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta has some fun with her pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bestiality, Watersports, Latex, Animal Genitalia, Hyper Cocks, Size Kink, Barbs, Multiple Genitalia, Spit-roasting, Mind Break, Permanency, Pet Play, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Gagging, Stomach Bulging, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum.

A low purring sound fills the room. Early in the morning, and the Nekomata is already stirring and beginning to wake up! Such a busy month it has been, so much fun to be had training her pets, but that has been long since left in the past. Now that the training was done, for the past few days, Nepeta had been enjoying the results rather than the training itself. Lying on her back, cock stiff as always, resting against her toned body and oozing thick pre nearly constantly, she let her hands clap together twice. All she needed to make Pounce in the corner begin to wake up and stretch… And of course all she needed to start hearing the shifting noises of the two boys starting to crawl their way to her, collar bells jingling with each short step they took, before they reached the more lit part of her den, letting her admire her masterpiece.

Black, shiny latex covered the majority of their bodies. Outfits tailored specifically to make people into her lovely pets, the legs and arms didn’t end in spaces for their feet and hands, instead curling up and attaching back to their rear and their shoulders respectively, effectively forcing them to permanently walk on their elbows and knees. Faces completely obscured beneath the material, except for their mouths of course, a ring gag lodged firmly in there to keep their jaws constantly open, tongues lolled out and panting as they shuffled closer and closer to her. Their bellies rounded out, swollen after weeks of having her and Pounce use them as little more than cum dumps, little dicks hardly even marked at the front of their groins, and another single hole where their reddened, stretched entrances were, ready to be used by either feline to their heart’s contents. The only way to differentiate them in this state was the color of their lips and tongues, and the way Karkat’s outfit had a hole specially made for his horns to pop out.

Such soft, wide hips, such eager attitudes, already crawling forward to nuzzle against her thighs and press little licks up along them and to her balls. Breathing in her scent and /moaning/ out for her, not a single word escaping their lips, just noises and moans, just vibrations to rumble across the Nekomata’s skin and make her giggle pleasantly, paws pressing down to stroke along the back of their heads, to the collars around their neck, over the latex… This is what happened to the pets that didn’t want to behave at first. Bad pets got broken and molded into her purrfect sluts.

 

“:33 < mmmn~ thats it, good… you two must be really thirsty and hungry afurter all the fun we had yesterday huh~? h33h33, how about we start your day off with something nice to drink?”

 

They nodded, hearing Nepeta purr some more, feeling her balls buck over at their faces, sweaty skin grinding against their ring gags… When suddenly, a trickle began. No, a stream, quite heavy in fact, pouring down the entire underside of her cock and starting to soak into their face. Savory, lightly bitter, warm, the girl was relieving her bladder early in the morning, and the two boys eagerly waited with their tongues lolled out. Dragging up and down her cock to catch every drop they could- Pushing at each other to be the ones to get the most! They were just so adorable, she thought, leaning back and tiiiilting that cock downwards until her tip was /spraying/ gush after gush of her warm urine directly onto their faces. Being the one to aim, being the one to choose who got more than the other, switching from John to Karkat, then back to John. They whined and kept nuzzling at each other to get in the way of the stream, the sound of their mouths filling up, of them gulping down… It was like having her own personal toilet in bed! How convenient.

The stream died off soon enough, just a trickle dribbling down Karkat’s features, and once the last dollop fell? Their tongues were out and dragging around the tip. Cleaning her up, slurping, slobbering around her foreskin and /dipping/ down into it to catch every last drop left behind, salivating as their tongues met and quickly sank into each other’s mouths, around their lips, ring gags clinking together and faces uncomfortably mushing on each other’s… She had chosen them well. Part of this eagerness was her conditioning of course, breaking them over the course of a couple weeks but… Even her most dutiful pets before them weren’t this slutty. They were more animalistic, still had some instinct of self-preservation… But these two were fighting for a taste of her urine, and then making out to get the most of her taste. If she ordered them to /choke/ on her cock, she was sure they would… And that made her even /harder/ thinking about all the things she could do to them in time~.

Not today though. They had so much time ahead, and right now, it was still breakfast time, wasn’t it?

 

“;99 < tasty wasnt it~? but i bet not filling enough fur you two… pounce, why dont mew come over and give them their breakfast yourself?”

 

Their heads perked up at the sound of Nepeta’s voice, and before she had a chance to tell them to get into position, they were already shifting. John dropped flat to the ground, with Karkat climbing atop him. Resting his head on top of the blue boy’s, before he pushed himself back up on his elbows and knees. Leaving them effectively stacked on top of each other, mouths wide open and in the perfect position for a pair of feline cocks, while the Nekomata herself shifted around to their backsides. Claws tracing the curve of Karkat’s ass, then John’s, pressing forward against their once snug and virgin entrances, now pliable, sore holes molded to the shape of her cock and Pounce’s…

The white furred lusus was soon taking her position. Seeing the two sluts like this was a clear sign for her to mount as well, so glad she hadn’t managed to eat Karkat when he first arrived. It would’ve been a tragedy to lose these two sluts! It was hard for Nepeta to find pets that’d allow themselves to be double-teamed by her and her lusus, but here they were. Up on top of each other, rocking back against the touch of the girl’s paws, leaning forward to grind beneath Pounce’s body, drooling and nuzzling against her heavy sheath, Karkat working his tongue around it while John went to tease her royal jewels. In no time, both of her cocks were sliding out, tapered tips wedging against Karkat’s ring gag, unable to properly enter inside in this position… But their mouths still felt so good, even when the pressure hurt a bit, Pounce kept rocking back and forth there, until she was forced to take a step back.

Both lengths bobbing in front of their lips. Top cock against Karkat’s chin, bottom one smearing pre on John’s forehead, the two sluts felt those monstrous lengths unsheathe and grow, thicker, longer, against their features, pre constantly drenching their faces, hearts pounding in their chests as the barbs caught on the latex and pulled the material back from time to time. Finally, tilting their heads a bit, those tips found their respective holes! Both of the boys getting a mouthful of pre spraying, drooling from those thick lengths now /thrusting/ forward and grinding along their tongues and the inside of their mouths! Uncaring when the barbs scraped on the way back and made them start to gag and shift uncomfortably… Of course, while Pounce was having her fun, Nepeta was preparing herself to take the two boys as well.

She might have just one cock but… That’s for the best really. It was a delight seeing them /squirm/ when she rolled her cock right down one’s crack, then to the other. Watching them eagerly wiggle their hips, wanting to be the one to fuck them… Yes, if she had two cocks, they would just get used to being fucked at the same time, grow lazy… But like this, they were always trying to one-up the other, always wanting to be the one /ruined/ by her cock. She waited for a moment, just there, prodding against Karkat, then John, then Karkat again, hearing them /gag/, hearing their eager moans around Pounce’s cock, watching as saliva trickled down to the ground… Before deciding to /push/ against the Human’s entrance! His gagging was more enticing, sadly for the Troll, leaving Karkat whining a little.

It’s not like John didn’t whine though, but not in defeat. Even stretched, his entrance was still /tight/ for something of Nepeta’s size! Claws digging into either side of his buttocks and hips harshly /humping/ forward, in unison with Pounce’s own humps so that they could keep the boys firmly pinned on the spot and not force them to go forward or backwards by any means. Already, just /popping/ that ring of his open and prying his walls wide around her, Nepeta could feel the spasms. The clamping, the gurgled moans around Pounce’s still lengthening cock, even with his prick trapped firmly in the suit, she knew he was spewing his puny load in there, leaving it warm, sticky, slick against his smooth skin… What a bad pet, cumming before her mistress, without any warning! Tsk, she should punish him…

And punish him she did, rolling her hips back for a moment, nodding at Pounce- Before her hips /surged/ forward almost violently. The cock slammed further into his guts and /bulged/ his already cum-swollen stomach, forcing John to gag, in time for the barbed length to slide down his throat and pry it right open! Of course, Karkat suffered the consequences of this as well with his gullet being invaded by the other barbed length. Both of their necks bulging uncomfortably against the collar around their neck, saliva and pre spurting out of their mouths- Karkat even having a strand of the stuff leak his left nostril, the damp streaks of tears rolling down their faces lightly visible through the little opening for their mouth.

The Nekomata’s hand was on her cock, making it press up, then down, wiggling it, letting it /shake/ and brush along John’s inner walls, tease those sensitive spots deep inside of him for a couple more seconds… Before sliding back slowly. Leaving him empty, a gaping mess with reddened walls coated in olive pre, body scooting to try and get to feel himself stretch again, but being unable to find her length…

 

“;33 < psyche boy~ mew came already, so you have to be good and share with your furriend…”

 

Her paws left him… And instead settled on Karkat, firmly squeezing his bubbly buttocks. Hearing John’s complains, muffled, gurgles escaping around the fat cat cock in his body, and finally resting her slick cock between the Troll’s cheeks. A few grinds here and there, and finally, she stopped teasing. Putting the weight of her body down in a single /thrust/ to spear that other tight entrance, to part his inner walls like he’d done with John, to mold Karkat’s insides to the shape of her cock. Stings of pain from the sudden thrust, she knew this had to hurt… Every time she or Pounce took them, she knew it had to sting so badly… But they kept coming back. They kept coming for more of that sensation, for more and more inches to /slam/ past the nub of their prostate and mush it down against the front of their bodies… They loved her, they wanted to be ruined more and more. She might call them bad pets now and then but…

These were two veritable bitches she’d gotten her hands on.

 

“;## < nnngh~… here comes your breakfast… mmmph, tight as ever mew two <33”

 

Nepeta’s tongue lolled out to drag along her lips, her breathing getting heavy as Karkat’s insides massaged her length oh so nicely… Harshly /thrusting/ down and pulling back a little, before /pushing/ again, watching as inch after inch sank down into him, pushing against the turn of his guts and /forcing/ them to shift, to wrap around her rather than having to find another way to thrust in to the boy… All while Pounce’s hips became a wild blur, pleasure building up, nuts swaying quickly, so close to John’s chin, and yet so far away, not quite /hitting/ him, but letting him feel them sway close to him… Barbs raking along the inside of their throats and leaving them hoarse and pained, forcing cough after cough around her lengths, and finally, unable to hold back anymore, /roaring/ out, letting her growls echo through the cave, and shooting that dual stream of hers in each of the sluts.

Their stomachs immediately began to swell with the sheer amount, more than they already were, excess backing up their throats and, with the ring gag, unable to close their lips properly, it just /squirted/ messily out of them, churning deep within their stomach and rolling back up to stain her sheath and balls… There was another mewl, from Nepeta this time, and John, with his quivering legs and still gaping rear, felt the weight of Karkat’s stomach /press/ down on him. She was cumming, inside of the Troll, what felt like /gallons/ bubbled deeper and deeper into his body. Each litre added more weight to John, until he couldn’t hold himself in place any longer. His limbs gave in and he falle right down to the floor- Belly pressed against the ground and a thick /gush/ of the stuff coming out of his mouth and nostrils! Pounce’s cock sliding back from the motion, and as the two fell, finally making the feline step back, last few strands of her seed coating their dark outfit. Nepeta was crouched, still buried inside of Karkat’s ass, but much like Pounce, she decided to /pop/ right out of him soon enough… Belly swollen beyond the point of pregnant-looking, ass /gushing/ her seed out constantly like a little cascade, down John’s rear and thighs…

They were such pathetic messes. Twitching, stuffed, and yet, still rocking their hips. Both of them, both of them wanted more of it. Both of them were begging for the pair of felines to keep on fucking them… Specially John, puckered star having tightened a bit, but still twitching and opening for Nepeta to see, needily beckoning her…

 

“:33 < prrr~… you two really are something else arent mew? dont worry… we still have so much to do today~ how about we s33 what can handle more stretching, your bellies or those outfits~?”

 

They nodded. Up at her, rather than scoot away fearfully or whine. They were hers now. Bad pets. Naughty pets. But oh so rewarding to keep around.

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #4: Naughty Pets.


	93. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, Reunited at last.

“seriously though like what the fuck is with goodra not being a water dragon type”

“and dont even start with the shitty excuse of it being based on a japanese yokai snail thing or whatever even in the myth it lives a thousand years in the sea so”

“???”

“and then you have the motherfucker that controls space thats like dragon water but not the slimy one”

“what kind of sense is that”

“why is palkia the water dragon”

“like its space”

“when i think of space i think of dark”

“do i have to go to the nintendo hq myself and be like”

“yo shigeru whats up my man lemme have a little word with”

“oh shit yeah the guys are produced by nintendo but the devs are game freak right”

“whatever they were all back on earth and are now dead”

“why am i even having this argument with myself”

“I have no clue, but it’s certainly amusing.”

“SHIT WHAT-“

 

Dave nearly jumped off from his spot. He was the first one to reach the base of the Spire, and had apparently been rambling to himself for a couple of minutes. And in the meantime, both Rose and Roxy had reached the spot, amused by his little chatter, allowing him to continue while they giggled. It’s not like they were even hidden either- Both blonde girls were out in the open looking at Dave, waiting for him to notice them, but apparently it took Rose speaking up for him to actually pay attention to them. They were… A mess. All three of them.

Dave only kept his leggings on, and even they were kind of ripped. Soaked from the rain before, with lightly glowing orange and green streaks of spunk covering his body. His stomach was lightly swollen as well. Rose was in no better condition, no clothes on at all, exposing her perky chest and bubbly rear, and her belly, much like her ecto-sibling, stuffed full, some trickles still gushing down her thighs. Roxy seemed to be in a better state, but her attire was anything but conventional. An armor bikini, clad on her rather flat chest, covering her nipples, and tugging /up/ against her crotch. Balls seeming a tad bloated, enough to mark themselves on the front of the outfit.

They all just… Stared at each other for a couple of moments, before Dave’s fingers went for his nose. Pinching the bridge, eliciting a little snort from Roxy.

 

“whats w/ that look? its not like ur in any better state ;p or r u tryin not to look at these two hot babes~?”

“jesus no thats not- i was just worried for a while that i was the only one who ended up in these kind of messes”

“And it’s kind of relieving to see that’s not the case right?”

“yeah”

“And are you sure there’s not even a hint of shame or arousal about glancing at us that’s making you avert your gaze as we-“

“no”

“Are-“

“no rose”

“no freudian shit”

“shoo”

“bad rose”

“hey guys!!”

“:D guys!”

 

The last two members of their crew came together from the woods. John eagerly rushed towards them- Dragging Karkat right behind by what seemed like a collar. Chained together to a third, smaller looking collar, bells on their neck jingling… Karkat had stockings on, and an adorable red top and black skirt that hardly covered the thong beneath, and John wore a… Dress? Some sort of blue robe, lightly torn, caked in cum, sticking to his body to the point of transparency, showing the blue leggings beneath. They weren’t as wet as the others it seemed, but that only meant they reeked even more of sex.

 

“oh my god karkat what is with those-“

“DON’T ASK.”

“I would also love to-“

“REALLY. DON’T. MY LIPS ARE SEALED. EGBERT’S BEEN TRYING TO GET ME TO TELL HIM EVER SINCE WE LEFT THE CAVE.”

“and i’ve had no luck so far… yet.”

“WHAT ABOUT ALL OF YOU HUH?! YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME ASKING WHAT HAPPENED TO *YOUR* CLOTHES NOW WOULD YOU?”

“well i got those from a baller gal that bet them in a sex-off ;p she roughed me up p good but i managed to outlast her~”

“I lost mine after an encounter with Kanaya and Vriska. Although I can't remember if I left them behind to be with Kanaya or if Vriska tore them off me...”

“i just bought these in a village because they were cheap and looked nice! after... jade ruined my other clothes.”

“… WELL I STILL HAVE SOME DECENCY LEFT AND WOULD PREFER NOT TO SHARE WHAT HAS HAPPENED ON MY JOURNEY HERE, IF YOU DON'T MIND. ”

“dude after what decency is there left for any of us were all like cum filled and popping boners left and right without any shame”

“wait, rose you found kanaya?”

“Mhmm. She didn’t remember me sadly.”

“oh nooo. D: yeah I found jade and terezi too, but…”

“AND NEPETA. DON’T FORGET NEPETA.”

“i ran into janey! she was soooo big <3”

“everyone was fucking huge its like a universal constant here”

“no no like, giant kind of huge, she was like a fuckin mountain”

“oh sick”

“HAS ANY OF YOU FOUND OUT ANYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE AND THE TOWER ON THE WAY HERE, OR WERE WE ALL BUSY GETTING SLAMMED INTO THE GROUND BY OUR MEMORY-LESS FRIENDS FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE.”

“Well…”

 

* * *

 

“So that’s about it. The light coming from the Spire is fading, and the ‘Queen’ of this Realm lives there. Whether we can find a way to return everything to normal or not… That’s yet to be seen.”

“good so were basically betting it all on a dangerous mission to face the super dangerous and intimidating ruler of the fucking world in hopes we dont have to get our butts plowed by monsters once this is done”

“awww cant we like, just return their memories but keep the monster stuff? im actually quite fine with havin my butt-“

“LALONDE. PLEASE.”

“Come on, Karkat, look at your outfit. Don't go acting like you're the proper and not sexual one. I bet you love it too.”

“…”

“when did he not love it”

“HEY!”

“oh snap! ;D”

“hehe, you guys… but, if the light is fading, shouldn’t we be… hurrying up?”

“John has a point. We don’t know when we’ll lose our chance to interact with whatever’s emitting that energy. If it’s indeed a way out of this perverse place… We shouldn’t risk it.”

“SO THEN?”

“lets go”

“yeah!”

“Mhmm.”

“alright, come on guys!”

“THIS ISN’T GOING TO END WELL FOR US, I CAN FEEL IT BUT. TO HELL WITH IT, LET’S GO!”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20286379) **


	94. Uphill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group marches on towards the entrance of the spire.

The spire looms threateningly before them. Well, a little bit ahead, but… It was eerily similar to Jade’s tower, a hill with a path leading up, and on top of it, that thing standing proud, piercing the skies. Literally piercing the skies given the luminous ray flickering from the very top kept that vortex hovering above active. This was it, all they had to do was make their way up, enter the place, and confront the Queen about the light, hoping that they could use it to revert everything back to normal or… Something.

Dave was right, and Karkat even more. This seemed like a bad idea, betting everything they had to a blind hunch. This had been very game-like so far, in all honesty, so it wouldn’t be surprising if the Spire really was the answer to all of their problems but… It was still a blind shot. They didn’t have any certainty of this being the answer, and everyone they’d bumped into kept warning them how this place wasn’t exactly the most friendly of places. Given all they had gone through so far, one could only wonder what threats awaited them from now on. Roxy kept helping Rose walk, an arm around her side and slowly going up the mountain. Dave had been kind enough to cut the collars off of Karkat and John, leaving them behind so they could stand a few feet apart without tugging at each other, and instead, the Troll stuck to the blonde, shirtless boy, poking fun at each other for the state they were in. John seemed to be taking this adventure the best, with a little smile on his lips as they reached the top of the hill.

Of course it wasn’t going to be as easy as walking into the damn thing, right? No, they had one last bump on the road before they could confront the Queen. A ruler would never dare stay anywhere without guards after all, but this guard was anything but normal. Standing a few feet away, blocking the way to the main gate, there was someone. Her curvaceous body was hardly covered at all, only some black and red plating flaring out from her hips, with cog-like motifs at the edges, an open plated blouse that exposed her chest, matching shoulder pads, and a pair of bracelets with that same cog like shape by the edges. The cogs didn’t seem just for decoration, however, with so much of her extremely pale body exposed, it was easy to see the girl was unlike any previous one they’d met before.

She was an Automaton. Her breasts lacked any nipples, and a pair of streaks going down them, as well as a similar pair of markings descending from her eyes to her jaw, seemed to imply the entirety of her body was synthetic. Her joints were open, at her thighs, at her knees and elbows, her knuckles, exposing the black mechanism of the inside of her body, legs ending not in feet but rather what looked like a rather slender stilt-like shape. With bright blonde hair and no hint of glasses on her face it may have been hard to tell who she was, but two mechanical structures protruding from either side of her head curled into a very familiar horn shape that made it way clearer.

Aranea. Mechanized and put as the Queen’s main guard to protect her from intruders that hadn’t been invited. What’s more, the five would likely notice, past all the white, black and red of that outfit, a similar piece to that of her horns right above her forehead, bearing a symbol that’d shed some more light about their situation, that’d give them more information about who they were against here. Pisces.

 

“of fuckin course it had to be da water bitch!!!”

“SSSH, KEEP IT DOWN, SHE DOESN’T SEEM TO HAVE NOTICED US YET!”

“I mean, was there ever any doubt the ‘Queen’ was the Condesce? I thought that was obvious. Queen. Empress.”

“woah, really, again…? we already took care of her in the session, i don’t wanna have to beat her up again.”

“w/evs, we did it once we gon do it again, lets go!”

“wait lets go like right now even with spidertits mcgee in the way”

“… yeah? lets take her down and go in”

“that sounds pretty dangerous! and i kinda lost most of my hammers on the way here…”

“cmon guys, were 5 here! weve taken down more dangerous things than miss prissy serket w/ sick android body”

“so you say we should go guns blazing into the boss dungeon”

“yup”

“It’d likely take both Aranea and the Condesce by surprise to pull off such a risky move, but… Don’t you think it’d be better to take a more careful approach? We don’t want to meet the Queen after a long, dragged combat against her servant.”

“yeah i’m with rose, there’s gotta be another entrance or… we could sneak in through some window.”

“IF WE CAN’T TAKE HER DOWN THERE’S NO WAY WE CAN TAKE THE QUEEN DOWN, I SAY WE CHARGE IN.”

“Who said anything about taking the Queen down? Maybe we could reason with her.”

“OH COME ON DON’T PULL THAT BULLSHIT AT ME, WE BOTH KNOW IF THE QUEEN REALLY IS THE EMPRESS, THERE’S *NO WAY* SHE IS GOING TO LISTEN TO US.”

“… Touche.”

“hmm”

 

**[> Group: Charge in.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20494198) **

**[> Group: Sneak in.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20494366) **


	95. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more blunt approach is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mind Control, Corruption, Hyper, Size Kink, Fighting, Electroshocks, Electricity, Pinning, Roughness, Injury, Deepthroating, Irrumatio, Nonconsensual, Cum Inflation, Excessive Cum.

After a couple of minutes debating what their best option was, Rose let out a low sigh and agreed to attempt such a blunt tactic as charging head-on. Worst case scenario, this would become a messy battle that’d draw the attention of the Queen herself inside of the Spire… But as it was, just five against Aranea, it didn’t seem like an impossible task. In fact… If they really wanted to take her down, she didn’t seem so tough. She was visibly unarmed, and in comparison to most other creatures of this place, didn’t seem equipped with any sort of natural weapon. Unless she had some trick under her sleeve, which was likely, perhaps her mechanical plating making her incredibly resistant to damage, she seemed quite… An easy target.

Once they agreed on facing the spiderbitch 2.0, all there was left to do was devise a strategy. Dave and Karkat would charge in first, as fast as they could, and try to take her down from two different directions. Were they to be unsuccessful, John would rush in right behind to knock her with his hammer and force her to lower her defences. All the while, Roxy’d use the distraction of the three boys to sneak behind her and try to take her down. At best there might be an ‘off’ switch on her backside, one of them joked. Finally, Rose’d stay behind to command them if something were to go wrong to change strategies on the fly, while casting opportune spells to either distract her, or take her down at long-range, since she was the only one able to cast spells. An agreement of her plan, a quick nod from all five of them, and in no time, both Karkat and Dave were bouncing ahead, past the slope of the path leading to the top of the cliff and the gates of the Spire.

Karkat dual-wielded a pair of his sickles, Dave kept a tight hold on his sword, and while the Troll boy approached slower, rather than move in a straight line, the human started to flash-step sideways. Attempting to confuse the girl with dizzying speed, becoming a blur approaching at high speeds. And she… Didn’t move a muscle. No, Aranea’s eyes remained locked on the two of them, but she didn’t make a single gesture. Not changing her composed pose to even a defensive one, watching them approach, and soon enough, swing towards her. Sword descending from above at that same inhuman speed the boy had when he was calm, collected, and didn’t feel sexually threatened, sickles coming from the side at two different spots…

John was already running right after the duo when he heard a loud /clank/, and saw Karkat being sent flying backwards, tumbling to the ground! A single, precise move of Aranea’s wrist put hard bracelets in the way, causing the troll’s weapons to recoil, and swiftly throw a punch at his stomach. But Dave seemed to not have been thrown back? Rather, he stayed still, almost squirming for some reason… The boy slowed down to a halt, before realising what was going on. A hand raised in front of her, a pair of fingers digging into the metal, before the blade made contact with any part of her body, she’d caught it in the air! Dave wasn’t squirming, he was trying to dislodge it off her grip! But with the pressure her fingers could exert on the metal the blade started to crack and shatter at the harsh yanks before he could move it back properly.

 

“shit-“

“No threats to the safety of the Queen will pass from this point.”

 

An electrical discharge shocked through the metallic blade she was holding oh so tightly, right down the handle and through the boy’s fingers. A shout forced out of his lungs, his body started to shake violently, weapon dropping down and breaking against the floor, before dropping down to his knees, coughing with his head down. John was still frozen on the spot, unsure if he should continue the charge or wait until Rose said something else, already noticing a glow behind him, assuming she was charging a spell to take the Automaton down. Karkat still looked breathless, panting as he tried to scramble back to his feet. And with Dave brought down to his knees, Aranea pointed her finger down to the back of his head, tip seeming to open up…

 

“oh my god is she going to shoot dave-“

“Dave, move!”

 

Zap. There was no time to react, a loud noise came from her index, as a small barb of some kind, attached to a tether and still connecting to her body stabbed down at the back of Dave’s neck. He didn’t have a chance against her, brought down with a single move, and with the tether attached to him, an even stronger discharge began to shake through his body. Low groans and more convulsions shook through his body, as Rose grit her teeth, raising her wand up in the air and letting a beam of light ripple through the air in her direction! There was a loud metallic clashing noise, energy blowing outwards and raising the dust and dirt around the area, making it hard to see for the next couple of seconds…

But when the cloud finally faded? What Rose and the others saw was Dave holding his sword up. The broken hilt darkened after the impact of her spell, having… Deflected it? It was unclear what had just happened, before the kneeling boy began to stand up. His movements slow, his back turned to everyone… And then he turned around. With his shades in the way it was a bit hard to tell, but red streaks visibly extended outwards from his eyes and along his cheeks and his temples, pulsing with an neon glow to them! Aranea’s pinky extended out and opened just like her index had- Allowing a second tether to shoot in Karkat’s direction. Still struggling to regain his breath, there was no way for the Troll to avoid the hit, foaming at the mouth as the electricity began to shock through his body as well, groaning out and burying his face down into the ground.

John was frozen, clutching his hammer tightly and pointing it forward at both his friend and the Automaton, chewing on his lower lip. He couldn’t attack with Dave in the way! But… Rose apparently could, as she started to walk forward, beginning to cast another spell. Letting the tips of her needles glow, as she watched Karkat stand up to his feet- Eyes half-lidded, sclera darkened, shambling mindlessly to join Dave as a pair of human shields.

 

“Let them go…”

“You are not going to attack your friends are you? ::::) That would 8e really rude.”

“rose…”

“Come on. I dare you. You don’t have a proper angle to attack me without harming them as well.”

“but i do!!”

 

Aranea’s eyes darted to the side, and her head turned just in time to see Roxy swinging- Karkat’s sickle? One of them at least. Somehow, the Rogue girl had managed to sneak right by the Automaton undetected, and yanked the boy’s fallen weapons without anyone seeing her! Aranea was fast, but not fast enough to counter a surprise attack. The curved blade came right down along her hand before throwing her weight backwards- Tackling Roxy and making the girl stumble away. Four fingers of her hand were severed right at the knuckle, sparks flying off the joints, and the tethers connecting to both controlled boys breaking as well! Releasing them as they stumbled forward lightly, her teeth grit, clutching her sparkling hand.

 

“You 8itch!!”

“cmon guys snap out of it!! she aint controllin u anymore!”

 

John smiled brightly, confidently running forwards again, hammer at the ready raised already to try and smack her on the back of the head while she was busy with the Rogue- Before a hit knocked him right off his hit. It was Karkat, reaching out with his leg to hit the side of his ankle, it sent the boy tumbling right down, both him and his Knight boyfriend kneeling to /pin/ John down to the ground. Watching him gasp and squirm, kick his legs, flail in an attempt to slip away. Rose had been on her way to approach them, but seeing her friends still under Aranea’s control made her reconsider… Roxy blinking a couple of times, as she realised her attack, while successful at harming her, had done absolutely nothing to save her pals.

 

“Did you… Really think they would 8r8k free so easily?!”

“i-“

 

Zap. Not one, not two, but all six of her leftover fingers opened up, and along with the already cut open four of her left hand, shot a volley of those tethers directly at the blonde girl. She stared with wide eyes as those things pinned to her chainmail outfit, one stabbed in her shoulders, another one against her crotch, her thighs, her stomach, pressure forcing her to stumble back and fall to her rear… Just in time for harsh electric shocks to begin /rippling/ through the entirety of her body. The chainmail only intensified the sensation around her groin and her chest, forcing a scream out of her and making her head hit the ground with her shudders!

 

“Stop that!! Roxy!”

“roxy!! D:”

“And you two shut up as well!!!!”

 

A pull of her right hand severed half of the connections to Roxy’s body, discharges getting less intense and letting the poor Lalonde gasp out for air between her convulsions, before administering a single, quick zap of the same kind to John, still on the ground. Their voices silenced soon enough, as their eyes grew dark and the marks of Crockercorp tech spread through their bodies. By this point, Aranea’s eye was twitching, turning to face the last one of the group, Rose. All of her friends standing up, looking at her… The last tethers still connecting to Roxy and John retracted into her hands, before snapping her fingers. Without having to tell them anything, and in unison, the four started to strip in front of Rose. Johns soft robes, Dave’s leggings, Roxy’s bikini, Karkat’s slutty outfit, all dropped to the ground, in time for a mechanism to whirr at the Automaton’s crotch. Plating shifting, and a fat, throbbing cock with a matching set of balls emerging from her. It was strange, noticeably synthetic, rubbery, or more like silicone, but real enough to throb and twitch as it stiffened between her legs.

 

“Get her.”

 

The four of them nodded obediently. Rose found herself surrounded by her own friends, approaching… And her wands dropped to the ground. What could she do? All of them at once had been unable to take down Aranea, she didn’t have any chance now that they had been turned against her. All she could hope for was to be turned quickly like they had, and to stop thinking about this, teeth grit in frustration. Roxy and John grabbed on either of her arms, while Karkat and Dave pushed her forward. Closer. Knocking her to her knees in front of Aranea, grabbing her hair, fingers slipping against her mouth and hooking on the bottom of her jaw, pulling it open. They weren’t just acting like zombies- They were like extensions of Aranea’s will, like another set of hands to hold the girl down and gently reach over to wrap around her cock, to stroke her slowly to full mast, smacking the heavy underside of that thick thing against her features, to grind the tip of that 16 inch fake length against her parted lips…

 

“How does it feel? To have sent your own friends against me while you stayed 8ehind, safe, out of my range… Only to 8e dragged closer 8y them~. The sweet, sweet irony right? Don’t you think it’s only fitting you get a punishment like this?”

 

There was no response. Not with her mouth stretched open like this by her friend’s fingers… And even if they did let her speak, an instant after Aranea made her remark, their hands forcefully /pushed/ her forward. If it was the Automaton thrusting down her throat, it might have been difficult to actually fit it properly, but with four other people actually holding her and controlling the movement of her body? The fat tip /lodged/ itself down her gullet in an instant! Neck bulging outwards as her eyes widened. She retched, she tried to pull back, but all she could do was watch as inch after /inch/ forced themselves down further into her body. Neck aching, forcing to tilt her head backwards, until her nose was resting right against Aranea’s crotch… Sixteen inches deep, that monster’s bulge disappeared past her neck, and she could swear she felt it inside of her /stomach/. The sensation made it turn in discomfort, saliva bubbling along the corners of her lips, still overly stretched with fingers hooking on the insides of her cheeks to keep her mouth open!

Gurgled noises escaped her as her cheeks puffed out, face reddening and tears beginning to streak down her cheeks… Only for her friends to /yank/ her further back and then /slam/ her forward. Once and once again they pulled at her scalp painfully, forcing about half of that monster out of her body, before smashing her face against her groin, grinding her nose and chin close into the synthetic material that made her skin and her fat balls, Aranea not having to move a single muscle as they did all the work for her, making her sigh, purr… Hand stroking her torn off fingers, waving them down at Rose, letting her see the reason she was being so mean to her. Her delicate hand, mutilated in such a way… Of course she should pay for her and her friend’s actions. No one got to the Queen on her watch, but also, damaging her in such a way?

It was worth it, however. The sight of Rose gagging- Choking on her cock… So desperate for air, for a single breath, squirming with all her forces. Her nails started to dig into her thighs, so immediately she had another pair of hands grabbing each of her wrists. Spreading her hands out- And forcing her to make a V sign with them. Keeping her eyes locked with Rose’s lavender own. There was a flash on that metallic piece on Aranea’s forehead- And then it dawned on Rose. With that glow… Of course, just like the Crocker Tiaratop, that was where she was commanding her friends through! If… If maybe she could endure this… Cast a spell against her forehead, she could… She could…

 

“Good girl~… <3333”

 

Zap. Like a dart stabbing in her forehead, the tether connecting from one of those torn fingers came very unexpectedly. Before she could do a thing, try to move a muscle, a shock /zapped/ through the entirety of her body, and her eyes really started to roll back. Foaming at the mouth around the base of her cock, throat /spasming/ quickly, milking her length right down her gullet… Much like the rest of her body, her climax was almost human-like, but rather than warm pulses and twitches sending wave after wave of spunk, it felt more like her cock was a hose. Pouring thick, warm spunk directly down into Rose’s stomach as she watched it swell, as she watched her skin get paler, red streaks forming along it… Before her other little toys pulled her back finally. Allowing her to cough and /breathe/ in the thick scent coming from her seed, as more and more of it leaked out. Squirting over her features, Dave and Karkat were the first two to press their open mouths closer and tried to get a little taste straight off the source, followed by John, and finally Roxy. All five of the, had their lips parted or wrapped along the side of that fat length, tongues slobbering over her, nuzzling up against the fat balls beneath…

They were such perfect, dutiful toys like this. Mindless, obeying her every command, cleaning the mess all over her cock now. Greedily gobbling up her seed, licking at each other’s faces and lips to try and get more of a taste… Hands wandering over each other’s body. Flicking their nipples, reaching down to stroke themselves, to jerk the other’s. Fingers prodding their rears, hands wandering up Rose’s thighs and between her folds… It was such a long time since she’d had fun like this… There was very few people stupid enough to confront her at the gates of the Queen’s Spire, but these five…

 

“what da fuck do u think ur doin”

 

Aranea was panting, shuddering in delight on the spot, unaware of her surroundings, when that voice made a shudder run down her spine. Feeling the chilly wind passing by, a hint of the gate having open without her noticing it, turning towards the darkness of the entrance hall.

 

“Ah…”

“fuckin shell i told u to let them in didnt i? and u went and broke them again”

“they aint gonna get to me if u keep fuckin up like that…”

“whatever this calls fo another restart”

“lets see how they do this time…”

 

**[GAME OVER.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/17944285) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending #3: So Close.


	96. Backdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to try and sneak in.

After arguing for a couple more minutes, the group came to an unanimous decision. They didn’t exactly lose anything attempting to sneak in after all, as long as one of them stayed watching their backs to ensure Aranea didn’t surprise them if she became aware of their presence, they could try to find a way to sneak into the building. And if there was no way to get in without causing a ruckus, then fuck it, they’d just go fight the robospider. It still made them wonder why Aranea of all people was an Automaton, and guarding the Condesce’s castle. So far everyone else had seemed… Off, but still somewhat true to their personalities. But this was just strange.

Oh well, no time to actually stop now and think about the reason anyone was anything, they were still in a hurry! It’d almost seemed like the time constrain to reach the Light evaded their minds while arguing, but now that they had decided to play it safe, it was in everyone’s mind.

With her Seer powers working or not, Rose was still a good strategist, and quickly traced a route for them. Aranea was standing in front of the door, facing forwards at the path leading up from the hill. The five of them were right by the edge of that path, either too far away for her to notice them as a threat, or unable to see them while only just briefly peeking past the slope of the path to look at her. It was hard to tell which of them was, but standing out in the open in front of her would surely feel like trying to sneak by the aggro radius of a Dark Souls enemy. One false step and death will charge right at you. So instead, Rose decided to use the slope of the hill to her advantage.

It was steep, but the path built coiling around it to the very top ensured that not only there were little bumps on the way down in case they were to trip and fall down, at least making the descent not as long and harsh, but also left the last few feet of the rocky wall a bit less vertical. Of course, Karkat was the first one to flop down to the ground and begin crawling sideways, with his face to the rock and dirt, and his body shimmying to slide along the rocky wall until he reached what Rose hoped would be a blind spot in Aranea’s vision. Too far to the side for someone only staring straight ahead to really pay much attention to.

Roxy followed after the Troll, then Dave, John, and finally, her. Once Karkat managed to climb right back up on top of the hill with a bit of difficulty and help of the Rogue girl, they could confirm that the Automaton wasn’t quite paying them attention. One after another, getting back up on solid ground and sneaking by Aranea and to the side of the building actually felt like an impressively easy task, specially considering how everyone up to this point had been pretty much commenting how dangerous and difficult it was to enter the Queen’s Spire without being invoked by her. Surely there had to be something more. More guards patrolling the sides, no reachable entries…

And yet, as they walked along the side of the Spire’s outer wall? There didn’t seem to be anyone. Just Aranea, and no one else. In fact, while closed, there were a noticeable amount of windows all around the base of the building… Not sturdy ones either. Likely John could just decaptchalogue whatever Hammer he had left and smash it open for them- But obviously that would make too much noise and screw their plans up. No, there had to be another way. Perhaps Dave could cut the glass open… But without something to hold onto it, the cut piece would just fall and shatter either way. Picking the lock wasn’t an option, and same with unhinging it, with no way to actually do so from the outside…

 

“Maybe there’s a backdoor further ahead. Or a sewer system.”

“A SEWER?”

“There is always a secondary entrance to the Big Bad’s headquarters, isn’t there?”

“EVEN IF THERE IS, I AM NOT GOING TO CRAWL THROUGH A GOD-FORSAKEN AND PROBABLY SQUEAKBEAST INFESTED LOAD GAPER CIRCUIT.”

“yeah im the last one actually conserving part of my god damn original outfit im not going to ruin it crawling through shit only to pop out right through the queens other throne”

“guh, if only we still had our powers! at least our floaty ones…”

“*YOUR* FLOATY ONES YOU MEAN.”

“cmon crab crab, wed totally given u a ride if that was the case ;p”

“I STILL THINK AFTER ALL THIS TIME, THE FACT ME AND KANAYA CAN’T FLY IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT.”

“Actually, Kanaya is now half moth here, so she actually has wings.”

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

“Ahem.”

“Don’t be like that, at least you retained your memories. And it’s not like any of us can fly right now either.”

“otherwise our rides here would’ve been so much quicker and smoother all the way here.”

“Excuse m-“

“shit rosey y didnt u just hook a ride on flyin kanaya all the way here?”

“She stayed behind to fend off Vriska remember?”

“oh yeah, hmm…”

“What the h8ll are you all doing here????????”

 

They all froze immediately. Once again, they’d just started to ramble and argue with each other about nonsense, and Rose completely forgot one of them had to stay on watch to avoid being spotted while trying to sneak in. So much for that plan. Aranea stood behind the group with her arms by her hips and her eyes squinted. Shifting from left to right, then right to left, as if slowly assessing the five in front of her. Foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Dave was the first one to react, taking a step forward quickly, reaching for his Strife Deck…

 

“Staying around the end of the path, crawling 8y the side of the cliff, what were you even trying to accomplish? Come on, the Queen is waiting for you.”

 

Only to freeze before he could grasp any of his weapons.

 

“wait what”

“Did I… Stutter?”

“… Since when do we have an invitation to…”

“I don’t know a8out her affairs. I’m just supposed to fend off against threats and people that have not 8een invited. And you five are in the data8ase.”

“u mean magic database”

“… No? I just mean the data8ase.”

“aw cmon dont ruin my immersion now w/ all the fantasy cool stuff around! D;”

“yeah, isn’t a bit weird for a fantasy setting to have stuff like a technological database? you even look more clockwork-y than an actual robot, so-“

“Alright, fine!!!! It’s a Magic Data8ase, will you just come in already????”

“:D”

 

With brisk step, Aranea stepped right back around the corner to open the gates of the Spire for them. The dark entry hall stood in front of them, leading to a grand foyer and a set of staircases. They were so close, finally…

 

“… ALL THAT NONSENSE FOR THIS. SNEAK BY, CHARGE… WE COULD LITERALLY HAVE JUST WALKED UP TO HER AND SHE’D OPEN THE PLACE UP FOR US.”

“how were we supposed to know though?”

“yeah instructions were dubious at best 3/10 wouldnt play again my ign review”

“Are we still treating this like a game of sorts?”

“i mean it p much is isnt it?”

“IT’S STARTING TO FEEL RUSHED THOUGH. LIKE REALLY? NO FINAL SHOWDOWN BEFORE THE BOSS?”

“ur just sayin that cuz u wanna get plowed by the spider gal dont u? ;3”

“OH SHUT UP.”

“You do know I can still hear you right?”

 

Both Lalondes snickered, while John glanced around the area. Karkat grumbled something with his arms crossed, and Dave placed a hand to his shoulder, patting him reassuringly.

 

“come on lets go”

 

**[==>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20522692) **


	97. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enters the Spire.

Entry to the Spire was way easier than they had imagined it, but navigating it seemed like it would be quite the ordeal. Karkat felt specially uneasy, as, while the inner walls of the Spire seemed to be fuchsia colored, there wasn’t anything the Condesce would surely have around if she were the Queen. Statues of herself everywhere, picture frames… He knew Meenah, and the vanity of any sort of Queen was well known by everyone in Paradox Space. Was she trying to conceal her identity perhaps? Not make a blatant display of her form for some reason, or perhaps, much like how all of their friends had lost their memory, she wasn’t as vain and…

No, what are they thinking about? This is the Condesce. The Empress. The Queen. Regardless of what Universe or iteration of her it may be, she’s GOTTA be somewhat narcissistic! Maybe they were wrong all along, maybe they were about to face something entirely different, someone who’d get the title of the Queen, someone that… But Aranea had the Pisces Symbol on that metallic piece on her forehead. Perhaps it was Feferi or Meenah? No, they had encountered the two… Had they… Encountered both of them? Roxy commented about Feferi being a slime girl, and Karkat felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach when thinking about Meenah. He’d not bumped into her around, he didn’t think… Maybe briefly seen her on the way here and had forgotten about her?

The Automaton had been the only one guarding the outside. The only line of defence protecting the Spire itself. And inside, it didn’t seem like there was a single other person… Careless? Actually abandoned? No, the place was too well cared for to actually be abandoned. The further down the hall they walked, they started noticing the curtains pulled over more and more of the windows on either side. By the time they got to the entrance foyer, the only thing lighting the place up was a set of glowing crystals along the wall and ceiling, giving the area an ominous glow. There were no less than seven different doors they could head through… One on either side of the room, connecting to adjacent  areas. Another pair of them right ahead, beneath the stairs that led to the second floor of the Spire. And visible from their spot, another three on the second floor. A larger one right ahead, one to the left, one to the right. The eerily silent air of this enormous building was even more disconcerting now. It was like a large manor, a place one’d expect to host dozens of servants to keep the place clean and nice. The only question that mattered right now, however, was which door should they-

 

“took ya guppies long enough”

 

Or maybe not. That was definitely the Condesce’s voice, and immediately, their backs were pressed against each other’s. Making a small circle in the middle of the room, glancing around to try and spot where her voice had come from, but it just echoed through the entire area, as if it wasn’t coming from any specific point in the room. Silence followed her words, before a bright white shine started to glow beneath them. The very centre of the room revealed itself to be a platform, shifting and elevating upwards as if pulled by a strong magnetic force! Faint lines making the shape of a frog glowed and became more defined, while the ceiling of the foyer opened up right above! Showing a tunnel that headed up far enough for it to be impossible to tell what lied beyond the darkness. At least the glowing platform seemed to light the way as it ascended and pulled the group of five right into it, like… Like…

 

“first databases, now technomagic, game took a turn right at the end huh? ;p”

“at least we don’t have to climb stairs all the way up! we get a nice elevator ride!”

“On the Frog Platform no less.”

“oh yeah it kinda looks like it doesn’t it?”

“IT’S PRETTY MUCH A CARBON COPY OF THE PLATFORM.”

“so with any luck this really is the end huh”

 

The light coming from the frog platform lit the narrow walls of the elevator-shaft like tunnel they were going through for just a bit longer, before a black streak appeared alongside it. Like a black hole, it didn’t reflect any of the white beaming light, making it look like an endless void was opening right on the side of the wall- Which might have actually been true, as a second one seemed to appear on the opposite wall, thickening outwards, then a third one. Within a minute, the almost metal-like walls had been obscured by the darkness, and it felt as if they were being pulled through the nothingness of the Furthest Ring. And then, the elevator stopped in a wide chamber. The very top of the Spire, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything looked shrouded in the same darkness they’d seen on the way up, leaving only one thing visible right ahead of them- A house-shaped structure.

Glowing white, casting a beam of light upwards through the darkness, flickering. Beckoning. But of course, it was never as easy to walking up to the end. No, they looked at each other. Having heard the voice before, knowing she was around, knowing this had to be some sort of trap- Before a glint appeared from deep within the darkness. A pair of large eyes. Yellow sclera, fuchsia irises, staring forward at them, as a chuckle filled the air. Dave’s sword was already out of his Strife deck, and Rose prepared to grab onto her wands, when the two eyes seemed to shift and… Separate? A third eye opened somewhere else in the room. Then a fourth… A fifth… Before they knew it, the walls were covered in those disquieting eyes, locked onto the five of them.

And then she descended. Darkness opening up and showing her body little by little as she hovered in front of the end door. Her feet, up to her knees, seemed covered in an almost latex-like scales. Pale grey shapely thighs leading to her crotch, modestly obscured by the same dark substance. It looked like a mixture of a second skin and a dark ichor, forming streaks and intricate patterns down her sides, flowing over her large breasts to cover her nipples, slipping down her arms as well to form a glove-like cover all the way up to her elbows… Her hair was abundant and flowed outwards into the darkness, mixing with it, and visibly clumping together into almost tendril-like formations, an eye embedded on the end of each of them. With the way her mane spread outwards, it was likely the entirety of the room was shrouded within her hair, and those staring eyes were, too, like the tendrils extending out of her.

She was enormous- She had always been enormous, but she was even bigger in this form, standing at twelve feet tall, no orange horns to be seen, but just as threatening with her wide, threatening smirk drawn on her lips. The moment her feet met with the ground, her last eye opened up. A singular one, bigger than any of the ones connected to her tendrils, occupying the entire space above the bridge of her nose where two sockets should be instead. A Queen she might call herself, but there was nothing regal about her stance. No outfits, no gold adorning her, no crowns or weapons. No throne. All the Gazer was, was the darkness shrouding the room, and her hundred eyes.

 

“cmon, what a way to meet up w/ the ruler of the land w/ weapons already drawn, ya trigger-happy fuckers~ and not even a bow? tsk...”

“OH YOU CUT THE CRAP ALREADY.”

“Why would we bow to you? We defeated you once, it’s no different this time around.”

“yeah! we messed you up four vs one last time, don’t think you’ll have any more luck now!”

“ur goin down water bitch!!”

“is she really a water bitch now she doesnt look so fishy anymore”

“clam ur tits kiddos, i aint here to fight ya”

“… What? First Aranea lets us in, and now this? You’re not going to let us pass through either, so what is it you want!”

“nah dont want anythin just go if u want”

“… FUCKING WHAT?”

 

There was a loud chuckle from the woman. Fingers ruffling across her mane, and sitting down to glance at the group, making a dismissive gesture.

 

“did i stutter? cmon sit down, i aint gonna bite unless u get too close~”

“this is so a trap”

“we’re not THAT stupid!”

“i said clam down yall and SIT will you?”

 

Her voice rippled through the room, and her eye opened wide. Iris narrowing briefly, almost seeming to pulse with a glowing energy- Making their knees and hands weak as they stared at her. Bodies dropping down to the ground with a gasp, strength leaving them for anything else than roll over or try to sit up, unable to bring their legs to cooperate.

 

“aint that betta? u five keep that fightin spirit and eagerness to take me down again and again dont u~?”

“What… What are you talking about?”

“havent u figured it out? u R-E-ELY cant do fuckall w/out ur seer powers can u guppy? this aint our first rodeo here, uve been goin around this place for months”

“but- we’ve just got here today?”

“nah thats what u think, did yall believe only ur friends had their memories altered?”

 

Everyone froze on the spot. Looking at each other with a worried look creeping up their faces. Roxy’s teeth were grit, and her fist struck the ground, huffing angrily.

 

“)(A)(, u really had no idea! tis just the third time uve got here tho… at least the third time 4 da bimbo blonde”

“Hey!”

“hey!”

“i meant the rogue gal”

“Oh.”

“hey!! >:o”

“ARE YOU JUST GOING TO INSULT US A BIT MORE OR ARE WE GETTING A PROPER STORY HERE? I’M STARTING TO FALL ASLEEP.”

“oh shut up im getting to it”

“so u know u messed me up p bad back in the session huh? rox gal caught me off guard JUST cuz i wasnt worried bout bein taken down… english bastard was SUPPOS-ED to kelp me stay alive some way u know? but flippin him the bird one too many times got the skull boi angry at me”

“ya stabbed me and thats all i wrote”

“And you should’ve stayed down, shouldn’t you?”

“and i stayed down”

“but…?”

“buuut we peixes always have a way to get back~ that heiress of mine might be adorabubbly useless most of the time, but when it comes to talkin her way out of stuff w/ eldritch monstrosities she has her ways”

“i popped back out in the bubbles like a ghost and lemme tell u”

“shits fucked out there”

“we saw, right before being sent here, it was kinda… scary?”

“what was even going on back there??”

“someone broke da green sun thats what happened”

“… That can happen? I thought we didn't blow it up because it was just not feasible to do so, and instead ended up creating it.”

“yup ur sayin none of u knew? wooow i cant B-ELI-EV-E u dopes took me down once”

“so anemoneways”

“dyin and becomin queen of the bubbles wouldve been fine, but everythin was bein torn apart”

“not ideal rulin status”

“trolls and humans bein SUCK-ED right into a black hole”

“screams of the damned”

“kinda comfy tbh but still not rulin status”

“and out there in the dyin reality theres the horrorterrors tryin to cling to the last shreds of paradox space”

“u see, APPAR-ENTLY shit was tearin right at the seams of paradox space and getting fucked up and crushed into a singularity, but w/ ur session havin been recently created paradox-space-wise, the cracks didnt pull it in”

“couple of bubbles bein watched by the squiddy horrors got catapulted out of the flow of time and space or w/ever bullshit that was all about, and out of the reach of the dyin space”

“so of course theres this horroterror bein sucked in, and im like, i wanna get out, so we make a deal”

“he uses me as a catalyst to invade one of da leftover doomed universe floatin around AKA urs”

“and i get brought back to life to get my revenge”

“both me and bloglorth survive and get to shape ur universe from scratch”

“wait blogroth”

“are you FUCKING serious”

“can someone pick up that phone because i apparently fucking called it”

“is he havin a meltdown or somethin”

“water u sayin- whatever, so we got to da universe first and fucked ur control over it”

“and since bloglorth has like sweet squidterror powers i go ahead and mold it right up to my tastes while ur pulled into it as well”

“i snatched ya friends right up and molded them to fo good measure 38*”

“but da lalonde seer saw thru that and protected the five of u from getting caught”

“And that’s when we woke up and started our journey here…”

“not exactly”

“Huh?”

“didnt u hear me? not the first time uve gotten here, first one was ur bubblegum slut of a parental figure”

“whats w/ u and the fuckin low jabs!!”

“38;)”

“¬_¬”

“first time u got here alone, lost ur friends along the way, no one else made it here, and u tried to take me down on ur own”

“dont u remember~?”

 

Roxy grumbles something under her breath- Before a sudden pulse of energy shines from that wide eye again. The girl’s back arches, and her teeth grit softly, hand pressed up to her head.

 

“wha…”

“cmon, say what happened”

“i- uh… i got beat and- i struck a deal w/ u…?”

“yuuuup… im in control of da universe”

“fuckin young english got a bit of luck when getting ported here too but other than that im still da best around”

“and kickin ur ass once was just not enough to make u guys pay u know?”

“so we got a deal, i reset the timeline and let u run it w/ ur friends… again and again and again, tryin to get to me”

“and i get the PL-EASUR-E of watchin ya five fail over and over on the way”

“second time ya got here u tried to take me down…”

 

Another of those pulses, but this time, all five of them felt a strange dizziness washing over them. Memories popping back on their minds, shuddering. There was a huge fight, where the Condesce… Yeah, just like this time around. She let their memories return, of every time they’d gone through the Land. Of every time they’d fallen prey on the way here, over and over and over they were pinned down, fucked… Sometimes even killed on the way, and then the timeline reset. She allowed their God Tiers to flow back, and they faced her, only to be taken down single-handedly. Brought to their knees and defeated one after another… Before another reset. Then another. Then another. They really had been doing this for MONTHS on end.

 

“… What do you want from us.”

“huh?”

“wasnt it clear?”

“the )(UMILIATION”

“watchin ya fail over and over”

“its fun seein ya five get fucked up on the way here constantly… i got a buncha good kicks outta seein ya get torn apart by ur own friends or made into their slaves just cuz they were so horny, watchin u submit to all sorts of humiliatin stuff... it just feels RIG)(T after takin me down~”

“but it gets borin fast, cant hold a grudge 4ever, and in the end killin me only ended up freein me from english and makin me queen and goddess of this place”

“and the timeline resets 4 me too u know? every time is da same day or few days”

“unruly criminals caught by the guard”

“agents of english blow up a nearby village”

“cute monster gals and boys run amok”

“its FUCKIN borin after months so im ready to let the loop drop”

“theres only so many times u can see a quintet of cutie get ravished and murdered b4 it becomes dull”

“and ur still so adamant bout goin back~”

“so im no denizen but im gonna give ya guys a choice”

“ya step up to the door behind me and pop on the unflooded earth the bitch gal set up in the universe 4 u”

“im even willin to give u back the guppies that were still alive w/ u back in the session~ and i keep rulin over here as i wish”

“basically, u fuck off and dont get in the way of anythin i do ever again, and i keep ur powers to shape MY turf as i see fit”

“… Or?”

“or~ u step up to me, lemme change ur minds one last time, and make u permanent part of this world~”

“u remain oblivious to how many times uve gotten fucked up tryin to take me down and anythin of the old universe, get ur own monster gal and boy forms to match w/ everyone else in the realm”

“ur friendos and guardians that died? alive and around the place… sex a-plenty, just say da word and i can make yall live a fantasy every day 4 the rest of ur lives~”

“... so either we become part of a bad hentai or get stripped off our powers and cast on a wild and unruly earth”

“… no third choice?”

“SHIT…”

“by everyone that was alive u mean callie too rite…?”

“da cherub gal? sure take her, shes only a nuisance to have around w/ english still tryin to take her down”

“what do you say, guys…?”

“I have one last question…”

“hmm?”

“Okay… So you took control of the Universe aided by a Horrorterror. Paradox Space is dying so he needed a way out of it through you, returned to the Session and made all of this for your own amusement. But… Why the Monster and animal hybrids? Why the sex, why all of this?”

“are u fuckin KIDDIN me thats ur big last question? gal have u ever checked ur planets internet? humans are lame but u fuckers got some top notch porn”

“…”

“back at crockercorp spent my free time browsin all sorts of nasty smut, monster gal and boy stories, encyclopedias, ya even made rpg games based around the stuff… ur SICK and i fuckin LOV-ED that, so i ruled a bunch of lameo monkeys and made a space empire so why not a fantasy perv story this time around?”

“That’s the most stupid…”

“38)”

“are you serious…?”

“38D”

“this is unreal”

“FUCK.”

“… for once she has a point about somethin tho”

“)(A)(, u tryina bond w/ me last second here?”

“w/ u? fuck no, but as much as it pains me to say it… u got fuckin great porn tastes :(“

“thats fuckin right bitch”

“okay tho seriously”

“whats it gonna be”

“leave the fuck off and live as the natives of old new earth or w/ever”

“or get made into cute monsters?”

“tick tock”

“times runnin out”

“by which i mean my PATI-ENC-E is runnin out”

“been talkin way too long and im getting thirsty af”

“choose”

 

**[> Leave.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20549707) **

**[> Stay.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405/chapters/20552803) **


	98. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to leave.

“WE SHOULD GO.”

“dude its easier for you to say it you dont have any powers either way”

“THANKS FOR RUBBING THAT IN. AGAIN. BUT COME ON IS THIS NOT WHAT WE WANTED? TO ESCAPE THIS PLACE WITH OUR FRIENDS?”

“karkat’s got a point, we can’t just… stay here and have sex forever.”

“i mean we could ;p”

“you know what i mean!”

“Sigh… Our powers would’ve made everything so much easier on the new Earth though. Was Jade even done terraforming?”

“yeah we were done with that”

“What are we even going to do when we get there?”

“what was the plan in the first place? shrug we just get there and make a buncha babies and spent the rest of eternity doin nothin and goofin around?”

“yo what eternity r u talkin aboat, no powers = no god tier death thingamabob either”

“Wha-“

“holy shit i hadn’t even considered that.”

“oh ya fuckin asshole!”

 

How appropriate of the Thief of Life to steal away their powers and lifespans. That added a whole new layer of things they had to consider. Rose sat down, hand on her head as she wondered. Roxy really, REALLY wanted to just step off the platform and deck her in the face, but Dave gave her a pat on the shoulder, shaking his head. Karkat just stood there rolling his eyes- It wasn’t a choice for him to make, as he didn’t exactly have any of the powers they were so adamant on keeping. And curiously enough, John was the first one to take a step forward.

 

“i’d do it… it’s not that big of a deal is it? i mean did you guys want to live FOREVER? forever’s a pretty long time! who’s to even say we would find a way to die justly or heroically back on earth? besides, we might not have our powers, but the alchemiters should work… wasn’t that the plan? with the ecto biology lab and the alchemiters in your meteor? there might still be a way to get cool powers!”

“Technically… Yes they should be operative, but whether we’re able to devise a combination for that or not is a complete gamble. And I, for one, would enjoy not having to age or die.”

“hrmph… i think im w/ johnny boy, how bout u guys?”

 

Dave and Rose still seemed a bit reluctant but… After nearly a minute of awkward silence, just looking at each other, the Lalonde Seer took a step forward, eyes closed. Dave followed suit, with the blue boy flashing them a little smile, reaching over for Roxy’s hand and starting to step off the platform and towards the Condesce. As soon as their feet touched the darkened ground, the blackness faded briefly, away from their feet, forming a path directly towards the end door.

 

“so then its decided~? ur gonna leave?”

“Yeah… It’s not the best option but…”

“this sucks but at least we keep our memories”

“ya, we might as well be losin ourselves and dyin if we just lose all recollection of what went down b4 getting here”

“you yourself said it, there’s only so much entertainment we may get from being fucked around here and… it’s not like we can’t have some fun like that back on earth…”

“NOTHING TO LOSE, RIGHT?”

“good then”

 

The tendrils connected to the many eyes surrounding them began to squirm. Each of them fixed on the group of five, eyeing them up and down, as the Condesce stood up. Giving her shoulder a stroke, and beginning to walk closer and closer to them. Her single eye seemed to start pulsing and rippling with that same energy as before, all five of them feeling their hearts pound- Before the humans dropped down to their knees. Karkat raised a brow, confused, and watched as their eyes began to glow in different colors, a glowing energy, almost like a mist, began to seep out of their bodies and mix in a swirling sphere, their bodies convulsing for a moment before dropping down to the ground unconsciously.

 

“WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-“

“told ya i was gonna take their powers and thats what im doin relax they gonna be just fine”

“i could turn the switch fo them to stop bein used around the area havin ownership of the universe, but i needed yall to get here to actshoally get rid of them for good and take them”

“oh that reminds me”

 

There was a snap of her fingers. Their bodies rose up in the air, before being tossed forcefully over towards the door, stopping mere inches away, when more bodies began to form in the air. Zapped from all around the region with nothing but a wave of her hand. Jake was the first one to fall, unconscious like the rest. His ears were pointed and his skimpy outfit was made of thin fabric and decorated with leaves, a bow and quiver strapped to his back. Then there was Jade, wolfy as usual with fur covering her limbs and groin, looking more animalistic than ever. Kanaya with her plump abdomen, not swollen with eggs anymore, and wings fluttering gently in her sleep. Calliope and her snake-like tail, flopping down awkwardly, Jasprose with her Cheshire-like grin of hers, Dirk with… out his head? Of course Dirk’s monstrous version would be a Dullahan. Karkat wasn’t even shocked to see the boy with his head rolled by his side at this point.

There was another snap of her fingers, before the more monstrous traits of their bodies melted into the darkness beneath, returning them all to normal- Just in time for Jane to be zapped in as well. Already converted back to her Human form, thankfully, given she would’ve easily filled the entirety of the room had she still been a Giantess. One by one, everyone who’d once been on the Frog Platform ready to enter the new Universe were dropped up on top of each other and awkwardly forming a pile of people. The last 4 God Tiers shuddered for a moment before, too, just like the other 4, had their powers taken away. A multicolored orb pulsing with energy on the Condesce’s hand as she winked- Or attempted to wink with a single eye, only ending up awkwardly blinkining at Karkat.

 

“cmon, go~ aint this what u wanted? goin to the end door, squeezin the knob, gettin it all over w/ at long last?”

“I-“

“u know better than to delay this again, theres nothin else to do here”

 

No… She had a point. Reluctantly stepping past her, keeping his eyes locked on her grinning form, as if expecting one last trick, something… Anything to happen… But what else there was to happen? Their choice had been made, everyone was here and ready to leave. Powerless, but at least alive and well.

The Troll closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, staring at the door, then up at the house. The light was flickering more and more, they had hardly noticed with the Condesce’s story and now having their powers removed. She said she was giving them this choice because she was tired of resetting the timeline but, by the looks of it, she might have just been trying to trick them because the energy from the door was going to fade soon. There was a shift beneath his feet- John? For a moment he could swear John shifted in his sleep, grumbling something under his breath, but…

 

“didnt i tell u to quit da dramatic timin, leave”

 

Nothing happened. She had a point, there was no need to delay this anymore. His hand reached out for the glowing handle, feeling the static surge from it against the palm of his hand. Hah… He almost expected Noir to burst through this time again, but no. His palm made contact with the knob, and in an instant, him, and every one at his feet was surrounded in a glowing light, fading quickly, zapped through that beam of white energy surging from the house.

The Condesce stayed there, watching for a few moments, before the glow of the structure finally dissipated. The light beaming out of the Spire stopped, and the vortex swirling right above became nothing more than a cloudy mass with no special properties. Another storm started to brew over the Land, as the Queen stepped over towards the Frog Platform and allowed it to start descending. The darkness of the room retracting back into a thick, luscious mane of flowing hair and eyed tendrils, watching the glowing lights of the elevator shaft go by.

The group of powerless friends would soon wake up in this wild Earth, with little built and even less to do for the rest of their natural lives. Could the Knight use his Time Turntables without his actual powers? Hard to say, but even if he could, that would not change his lifespan in the slightest. Tasting immortality and having it taken away from them, no Fraymotifs or powers to aid their non-eternal friends live a little longer. No powers to aid them shape the world as they'd have wanted. And all that glowing power and energy of theirs now in her control, the True Ruler of this Universe.

Damn it felt good to be Queen.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending #2: Ruler of the Universe.


	99. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Tentacles, All-the-way-through, Excessive Cum, Tongue fucking, Transformation, Corruption, Mind Break, Permanency, Noncon.

“Put behind everything we’ve done to become sex hungry monsters like the rest of our friends have been made into? Yeah right…”

“rosey, think about it, w/out our powers were just a buncha kids runnin around an empty world…”

“What about the Alchemiter? There must be a way for us to do SOMETHING there. We’ve earned a prize, after all we’ve gone through, and instead we’re getting punished because SHE got her filthy tendrils on the Universe first!”

“oi i can still hear u u know”

“do u think im not mad at the thought either? but…”

“uugh… but losing our memories… can’t we sorta make it a middle point kinda thing…?”

“nope”

“YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS.”

“karkat”

“Huh?”

 

The Troll took a step forward and out of the platform, feeling the darkness beneath his feet shift and quiver lightly. The Condesce couldn’t help but grin, watching as the boy took his sickles out of his Sylladex and furrowed his brow at her.

 

“yer a bunch of fuckin idiots aint u? u went against me b4, what makes u think its gonna be different this time around?”

“SHUT UP! I DON’T HAVE POWERS OF MY OWN, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON’T CARE IF I DON’T, BECAUSE THEY DO, AND TAKING THIS AWAY FROM THEM IS AS MUCH OF A DOUCHE MOVE AS IT IS TO NOT GIVE THEM TO SOMEONE IN THE FIRST PLACE. BESIDES… IT’S NOT LIKE ME AND KANAYA DON’T BENEFIT FROM THEIR POWERS EITHER.”

“so?”

 

John took Fear no Anvil from his Sylaldex and gave it a little spin, nodding right behind the Troll as he stepped with him. Roxy and Dave followed suit, with the blonde girl cracking her knuckles a Dave already taking a hold of his shitty Welsh sword.

 

“so we kick your ass and don’t have to do either, right guys?”

“She’s so cockily saying that she beat us once, and ignoring the fact WE beat her once before.”

“u goin down BITCH”

“tsk, here i was tryin to give u at least a chance of doin this the easy way~ guess i-“

 

Zap. A bolt of energy rushed right past the four that had taken a step ahead, as Rose was the first one to attack, the light forcing the eyes to squint in the darkness, while the Condesce stayed still- Actually allowing the hit to /strike/ right on her body. A bolt that would’ve torn through most weaker enemies pretty much bounced right off that liquid darkness dripping down her body, bursting outwards and striking the ground. Ineffective, but enough to create a distraction for John to rush forward with his hammer! Lunging at the Queen with all his might, watching as one of the tendrils slid right between them- Taking the hit for her. There was a red glow as it was smashed downwards, and stopped right on its tracks before hitting the ground. The entirety of her mane and the eyes around her seemed to freeze on the spot… But the Condesce? She had told them. She was a mixture of a Horroterror and herself. And with her mane having a life of its own? He couldn’t hope to freeze it in time and affect her as well…

 

“u R-E-ELY AR-E fuckin idiots!”

 

The rest of the group had been waiting for Fear no Anvil to take effect and charge in while she was frozen in time but… Without affecting her? They were frozen on the spot, for enough time to watch as John, having charged right ahead, was snatched right off the ground by the neck! The enormous woman gave a squeeze with that large hand of hers and /yanked/ him up and off the floor. Darkness dripping from her arm and soaking into his clothes, eating away at them, as John squeaked and let his legs kick and flail on the spot! Hammer dropping down to the ground as he tried to hold to her arm and avoid being choked out in the air like this, gasping out. Rose was the first one to react to this, charging a second spell with her teeth grit.

 

“too fuckin slow lalonde”

 

There was a shattering noise as the red glow surrounding her tendrils stopped, and the darkness flowed upwards. Rose’s wrist was soon grabbed by one of them, and her wand pointed away to cast a harmless spell against a wall, darkness opening there so she didn’t even manage to hit one of her eyes! Dave, Karkat and Rose felt the ground beneath their feet pulse and /wrap/ at their ankles. This entire room was HER after all, and there was no way they could face against her with their feet grounded on what was basically part of her body.

 

“and dont think i aint seein U”

 

Roxy perked up at those words. For a few seconds she had been trying to flank her, using the distractions and flashes of Rose’s spells to sneak past the eyes, but it was useless. There were no blind spots in this room, and in an instant, she wasn’t just grabbed by those tendrils, but one of them /punched/ right up against her stomach and forced her to gasp out for air, groaning out- In time for it to ascend around her neck. Grabbing her just like she was grabbing John and pressing its tip to her mouth, /sinking/ downwards into it instantly! Gags and retches, gurgled noises as tears started to roll down her cheeks, John watched with wide eyes as the black mass covering the entirety of the room, left his friends defenceless, and, much like it was doing with his own clothes, started to tear their robes and leave them completely bare.

 

“r-rox-“

“shut da fuck up boi”

 

Her grip finally shifted, her other hand coming up as she slid her hands under his armpits, thumbs to his shoulders, picking him up effortlessly… And lowering her head ever so slightly to press her lips to his! Her enormous size and that wide maw full of sharp teeth was intimidating, but when her lips were pursed for a kiss and her black, squirming tongue was prodding at his lips… She seemed much more pleasant… Of course the boy tried to resist and pull away, but there was no stopping the strong muscle, pushing right past his own lips and /dipping/ to the back of his throat in an instant! Slobbering a thick, sweet ichor that made his tastebuds squeal in glee, a nigh addictive flavor that brought shudders and shakes to his body. More darkness dribbling down his body, more of his clothes melting off and falling, until that cute dress and leggings of his were nothing but a puddle on the ground, vanishing into the shapeless void that was the entire room.

 

“John-!”

 

Rose managed to call out for him one last time before the darkness surged up right behind the boy. A wall made entirely of tendrils, separating the other four from him and leaving her alone with him, while her tendrils made sure to tease and molest every inch of the other’s bodies… She wanted to make this a bit more personal with the boy that’d rushed over to her and smacked one of her tentacles with a hammer… Or was there another reason to isolating him from the rest? Her eyes started to drift towards their side of the room, tendrils popping past that wall and staring from all directions, making the walls look almost more yellow and fuchsia than black.

Her tongue slithered out briefly, watching him pant and shudder as his 4 incher rose to life, twitching against her body… He was quite the cute boy wasn’t he? Some of those probing eye-tendrils began to grab around his ankles and help her hold him in place a little better. Squeezing up his legs and his arms so that she could properly run her hands down his body. Cupping his rear, /spreading/ out his buttocks, letting him feel as something thick and squirming surged out from her groin and started to lather his thighs in that same ichor her tongue had been making him swallow! Coiling around itself, pushing up against that puckered little entrance, making him try and uselessly yank at the restraints on his arms and legs.

 

“u know… da blonde bitch has a good figure and i would love NOT)(IN more than to watch her squirm as she takes my bulge… but uve always had da best ass of ur group u know~?”

“w-wha-“

“i offered yall an easy way out… become cute monsters or leave w/out ur powers… cuz u cant take me down… so since u didnt want the easy way, how bout I make ya five my personal lil sluts~? i was thinkin of startin a royal harem soon enough after all~ seein u breakin over and over got dull but… breakin u myself? now i mightve just found my new favorite pasttime”

 

She waited for his lips to part, for the boy to, once again, try to complain, try to resist in any way he could, tell her she wouldn’t get away with this, or perhaps rethink his options and submit to her willingly… Whatever was going to leave his lips however, was never given a chance. Once his mouth was open, her tongue darted out with blinding speed, and /sunk/ right down his gullet, just in time for her fat bulge to squirm and /dip/ upwards into his puckered little rear! Keeping her large hands cupping the entirety of his cheeks, stroking them softly, raking her nails along the sensitive skin, watching him squirm as his body was violated from both ends! The squirming of her thick tongue causing his neck to /bulge/ out visibly in waves, making him gag as she pushed it down deeper and deeper into his body, while his cute soft belly was /pushed/ out by the girth of the tendril that kept extending from her crotch… There was no sheath, no genital slit from which it emerged, and instead, it seemed to form from the darkness itself that covered her crotch.

He could feel the way both tongue and tendril /pushed/ their way in, forcing themselves through places they should never reach… Past the turn of his guts and /molding/ to the shape of his insides, making them feel so tightly packed and over-stretched, his very stomach violated by her tongue as it coiled and /filled/ it up. Her ichor suppressed his stomach acid as it poured forth through his body, before the tip found the end of his stomach and, in the same way it had entered, forcefully made its way right out and through his small intestine… Her hands finally moved, to slide up along the sides of his belly, to press down on the shapes and coils that were becoming more and more visible swelling in his abdomen, ass dripping with dark lubricant as his mouth kept filling to the brim with ichor and overflowing, forcing him to try and /gulp/ down as best as he could, feeling it pour down his chin and stain the front of his chest.

Soon enough, she felt something with her fingers, a little squeeze in would reveal the light bump her tongue was making now beyond his stomach and the obscene one of her bulge coiling through his insides /meeting/ in the same spot. Chuckling as they started grinding against each other and /pushing/ past each other, filling space that was already occupied… Her hands stopped tracing the shifting in the poor boy’s reddening belly, soon enough cupping each of breasts and starting to tug and flick at his nipples. Enjoying the sensation of little A-cups sinking beneath her fingers while her smooth fingers smeared her darkness over his chest. His arms and legs had gone limp long ago, only shuddering and squirming around the invading tendrils within his body, when he felt a /squelch/ coming from his overly stretched ass! And soon… A lick.

Right from between his buttocks, the tip of her tongue squirmed out, still extending as it flicked along his perineum and immediately /wrapped/ tight around his balls and cock. Squeezing at the base, stroking him little by little- Until his insides began to convulse and clamp down around her! Triggering a weak climax, only a few dollops rolling down the underside of his cock, but enough to give the very tip of her tongue a taste, and surely enough to make his insides clamp like a /vice/ around her… At quite the convenient time too. She was already cooing and rocking her hips lightly against him, making his rear bounce comfortably, squeezing his chest harder, pulling him close…

The base of her cock bulged almost noticeably, and the surge of seed through the inside of it made itself visible on his already swollen belly! Tracing every inch of the tendril lodged through his guts, as he started to feel an awkward pressure at the pit of his stomach, slowly ascending upwards… Before he knew it, the very tip of the Condesce’s cock was poking right out of his throat and /gushing/ a torrent of her blackened seed directly into his mouth! It poured out of his stretched lips like a fountain and made him gag immediately, clinging to the roof of his mouth, to his palate… Sickeningly sweet, and catching him in the middle of his climax, it made his eyes roll back in sheer bliss!

Slowly, she started to pull back her bulge… An inch at a time, still cumming, still making what felt like litres of the stuff fill him up from the inside. The further down she went, the more of her cum actually ended inside of him, speeding the /pulling/ up a little, to ensure that every inch of his insides would get a proper coat of her cum! Everything, from his throat to his stomach, every coil and turn of his intestines, until finally /popping/ out of his abused rear, tongue still stuck all the way through his body… Black covered his entire body, from his chin down, the entirety of his insides, he was a mess of ichor, coughing and panting through a thick layer…

The tentacles holding his arms finally let go off him, leaving the boy suspended in the air merely by the /tongue/ still so deep inside of him. A chuckle escaping the Condesce’s lips, finally deciding to give the boy a little bit of a respite, yanking her tongue all the way out, holding him by the hips and letting him feel how she made her way back again. By now he surely had memorized the shape of the entirety of his insides, thick muscle /popping/ out of his throat with a squelch and bringing a /gush/ of the seed still bulging out his stomach.

 

“fuuuck~… u know, im actually startin to be GLAD u idiots decided to go against me… id just have sent u out in the wilderness like cute monsters and be left here all alone, but now i get some quality ass to fuck… no wonder everyone in the land wanted to pin ya guys down and fuck ur brains out~”

“a-aahh… aaah…”

“awww… still conscious? cmon then, boy, tell me somethin, tell me ur last words b4 i make u a mindless monster breedin toy”

“i-i… a-aah… i-isn’t… is there r-really… not a third o-option for us…? please…”

 

She blinked momentarily. Staring down at the boy. Was he broken? Was he just stupid? A chuckle started to come from her, soon becoming a hysterical laughter, stumbling backwards with him in her arms, eye wide open.

 

“oh my god u still think u can bargain w/ me after comin after to attack me? do i look STUPID?”

“bsides, aint nothin i can do anymore boy…”

“after all, ur friends must be already even more lost than u~”

 

There was a pulse of the energy within her eye, and the wall of tentacles surrounding them collapsed, little by little. Eyes returning to their normal position along the walls, to reveal his friends. All of them had been caught in the mass of tentacles all the time she had been using him! Rose had three of them, two lodged up in her cunt and one in her ass, pumping relentlessly, moaning out wantonly. Roxy was nearly covered head to toe in the black fluid to the point she seemed to be trapped within a black bondage suit. Karkat and Dave grinding against each other, shoved together and coiled to deepthroat a tendril each, legs weak and held /apart/ for a single tentacle to grind between their buttocks and along their groins… All of them had glazed eyes, with smaller tentacles visibly prodding within their ears, squirming around.

John, too, felt a pair of smaller tentacles rise soon enough against his ears, making him tense up. Eyes wide, looking up. Shaking his head in an almost pleading manner.

 

“lets scramble ur mind up p well so u wont remember a thing other than ur ment to serve M-E shall we~?”

 

Thrust.

The boy’s eyes rolled back into his skull as the sound of everything around him faded momentarily- Returning as the /squelches/ of tentacles pushing back and forth inside of his own skull echoed through his body! Tongue lolled out dizzily, feeling them prod, probe, /push/ forward where they shouldn’t… The ichor was tainting them, their minds, their bodies…

It didn’t take long for the Condesce to start changing their bodies. She started with Roxy, licking her lips as she let the darkness surrounding her reach her hair as well. A few shifts here and there, and a pair of fully functional fox ears were sprouting from her skull… Followed by nine adorable little tails rising from her derriere. Each of them acquiring a healthy golden tone to them, even if they were emerging from pure black. Her dick, too, seemed to retract, only to become a plump fuzzy sheath to match the rest of her new form.

Dave and Karkat followed, with the once Human boy feeling his arms and legs being /eaten/ away by the darkness covering him, thinning his limbs out and then shifting in shape. Below the thighs, his legs had become avian talons, and where once he had arms, now stood a pair of dark wings, still pinned to his body by the tendrils. Karkat, already short and adorable, only seemed to get smaller in size, and lose all defining features that made him a Troll. His horns, his skin, all became more human-like, but kept him at an awkwardly low height even for this group of people. Nubby, shorty, all teasing words having been used against him, only to ironically end up made into a Dwarven boy.

Rose’s moans seemed to have stopped, only moaning out and shuddering as her lower body was wrapped up by more and more of those thick tendrils, the ones in her body pumping out gently… And soon enough, eight tentacles were forming almost a skirt around her legs. Much like Dave’s limbs, eating away at them until all the girl was sporting was the lower body of an octopus. John could not even think straight anymore, wonder if they were okay, if it would hurt to be transformed like that. But it didn’t matter, even if he could think? There was no way for him to escape his fate anymore.

His body was already covered in her dark ichor. It crawled, creeped along his body, along that soft skin. Reshaping his hips and expanding his rear even more, white fur starting to spread down along his thighs and to his feet. Much like with Roxy, it leaked into his hair, soaking it, and forming a pair of large ears, flopping down by either side of his head. An adorable fluffy tail, a pair of matching paws for his hands. A bunny boy, a black harpy, a dwarf, a scylla and a kitsune, where five hopeful heroes had stood up against the Queen a bit ago, now there was only the start of her new Harem.

They made their choice. And in the end, they failed. The light beaming out from the house structure with the door seemed to fade, and only darkness enveloped them.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending #1: Monster Harem.


	100. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds a secret.

“cmon, go~ aint this what u wanted? goin to the end door, squeezin the knob, gettin it all over w/ at long last?”

“I-“

“u know better than to delay this again”

 

No… She had a point. Reluctantly stepping past her, keeping his eyes locked on her grinning form, as if expecting one last trick, something… Anything to happen… But what else there was to happen? Their choice had been made, everyone was here and ready to leave. Powerless, but at least alive and well.

The Troll closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, staring at the door, then up at the house. The light was flickering more and more, they had hardly noticed with the Condesce’s story and now having their powers removed. She said she was giving them this choice because she was tired of resetting the timeline but, by the looks of it, she might have just been trying to trick them because the energy from the door was going to fade soon. There was a shift beneath his feet- John? For a moment he could swear John shifted in his sleep, grumbling something under his breath, but…

 

“didnt i tell u to quit da dramatic timin, cmon”

“i aint got all…”

 

Suddenly, a shift. Right beneath him, Karkat saw John start to shift, a hand pressed to someone’s back, to weakly stand up with his teeth grit. The Condesce frowned, clutching the swirling orb of God Tier energy within her hand, and taking a step forward. What was he doing? How was he awake, her powers should have put him out of commission until they reached the new Earth. And yet… Even without his powers, there was a threatening glow in his eyes, something that didn’t…

Something that didn’t belong to his God Tier powers.

The Condesce didn’t react fast enough, eye widening, she felt a pulse within her hand, as the boy reached his hand out. The Juju thing- The powers that had made him zap around, that screwed up all of her plans! She had entirely forgotten about it, and while drawn out of his body, it would seem that there was still some shred of it clinging within the boy! The energy of the eight God Tiers began to pulse violently, resonating with his retconning powers, and soon making it collapse and /burst/ outwards. It was a violent explosion, splattering the Condesce’s entire hand and part of her arm into a gush of black slime, and sending her body flying back across the room! The darkness covering the walls retracted lightly back into her hair, as her body was /forced/ to the back of the room, a low gasp leaving her lips and dropping down to her knees!

The orb separated, and the energy flowed right back into each of the God Tiers laying down on the ground, John watching his own blue powers flicker back into his body, hand still spread out- Before another flicker of the retconning powers rushed through his body, making him vanish in an instant. Karkat was left alone, watching as the Condesce struggled to stand back up.

 

“… WHY DOES CRAZY SHIT ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN WE ARE ABOUT TO TOUCH THE FUCKING KNOB?”

“f-fuck- fuuuuuuuck-“

 

Zap. Another flicker of blue energy, and John re-appeared right on top of the pile of people… Except this iteration of the boy seemed to… Covered in black? Head to toe, soaked, coughing it up and with his stomach swollen, his eyes seemed wide and panicked, staring forward at the seemingly harmed Condesce, then back at… Everyone… Standing in front of the door…? What had-

 

“t-touch the door…”

“UH-“

“touch the fucking door karkat!!”

 

No need to tell HIM twice. A quick grasp for the orb and a rush of light flowed through everyone that was in front of the door, warping them away and right out of the Condesce’s Spire. The woman grit her teeth angrily, eye bloodshot as she saw the light beaming out of the structure fade away, fist striking the ground harshly.

And yet, while she was left behind in this bizarre, perverted version of the Universe, everyone seemed to start waking up in a grassy field somewhere. Terezi started to shift in the pile of people first, sniffing the air around her with her eye twitching behind red shades. Watching as John dripped completely covered in black, and Karkat wearing the skimpiest outfit anyone could put on and still call 'clothing', chatted with each other as if nothing weird or strange happened. No, it wasn't just them the Lalondes were also half naked- Or naked entirely, Dave only had some leggings on... Jade only had some rags that hardly covered her, and-

“WHO PUT TH1S W31RD 4RMOR ON M3 4ND WHY DO W3 4LL SM3LL L1K3 W3 H4V3N’T SHOW3R3D 1N W33KS!? >:O”

“oh… hey terezi!! hoo boy… you’re not going to believe what just went down…”

“grr… woof… wha…”

“God… My head…”

“Zzz…”

“Aaah…”

“IT SEEMS THAT EVERYONE IS WAKING UP. SHOULD WE… TELL THEM?”

“let’s wait until everyone’s up first. :p”

 

* * *

 

“fuuuck~… u know, im actually startin to be GLAD u idiots decided to go against me… id just have sent u out in the wilderness like cute monsters and be left here all alone, but now i get some quality ass to fuck… no wonder everyone in the land wanted to pin ya guys down and fuck ur brains out~”

“a-aahh… aaah…”

“awww… still conscious? cmon then, boy, tell me somethin, tell me ur last words b4 i make u a mindless monster breedin toy”

“i-i… a-aah… i-isn’t… is there r-really… not a third o-option for us…? please…”

 

She blinked momentarily. Staring down at the boy. Was he broken? Was he just stupid? A chuckle started to come from her, soon becoming a hysterical laughter, stumbling backwards with him in her arms, eye wide open. Howling with laughter, like it was the best joke she’d heard in a hundred years! He could do nothing, he couldn’t even hope to plead to her like this. Not anymore at least, not after trying to attack her. And yet, as she laughed, and the boy quivered visibly in her grasp, he stared up at her with a determination in his eye that said he wasn’t joking or broken in the slightest. Hmmph… What a hopeful, stupid boy.

 

“listen-“

“there has to be… b-be another way!! it cannot end like this!”

 

She should smack him in the face and show him his proper place. Pin him to the wall, plow the boy once again, break him for good… And yet, that glow in his eyes only seemed to get more intense. Like he still had an ace-

She wasn’t able to react in time. That wasn’t a glint of confidence in his eyes, that was a literal blue glow that was starting spread out along his body! Those fucking powers that let him zap around back in the Session, how had she forgotten?! A hand darted out to grab at his neck, before suddenly, the form of the boy faded into nothingness, warping away. Her teeth grit, and a foot /stomping/ at the ground beneath… It didn’t matter, one got away, but the rest, the rest of them were still HERS. Surely at this point, her tentacles would have broken them into nothing else than mindless sluts, she thought, the wall of tentacles that separated him and John starting to slip right back down into the nothingness beneath her feet…

Only for a bright beam of light to strike right through the first opening that formed on it, forcing her to stumble back and nearly fall to the ground. Her eyes were all within her side of the wall to watch as John was ravished from every direction, and it’d seem while she was looking away… John had zapped into their side of the room and helped break free of their restraints. Fear no Anvil in his hand, tendrils being hit again the moment they stopped being frozen in time. Curiously, John still had his clothes on, and not a single hint of black ichor over his body… Was this the same boy she had been fucking a moment ago?

They all had their weapons out, and were hovering above the mass of time-frozen tentacles, as if to ensure none of them were caught again. This was unbelievable, not only had the boy she was ravishing escaped- But his friends somehow broke free as well…?

 

“fuckin bullshit ASS zappin power, are u fuckin KIDDIN M------E!!”

“Karkat, Dave, now, like we planned!”

 

The Condesce took a step forward and let tendrils start to raise directly from her mane, where they weren’t affected by John’s hammer, looking at them. There was a glint on all of her active eyes as they fixed on the Troll and Human boys with their weapons drawn out and rushing towards her! Blue and red sparkling out of their corners, ready to blast the two away when they got too close. Rose thought she could devise a plan good enough to take her down even though they had just been about to be beaten by her? Don't make her laugh. All she had to do was take them down once again with her own hands, growling as she saw them bounce forward, ready to jump-attack, all of her eyes fixing on them...

And then there was a red glow, as both of them disappeared. Dave’s time powers warped the two to another point in time, leaving her staring directly at the empty space right behind the two-

Rose. What she thought was a desperate charge right ahead had been a ruse to get all of her eyes staring in the same direction. The Seer, hidden behind the two Knights, raised her wands up in the air the moment they vanished, and cast an intense /glow/ in every direction from the same local point. The Gazer let out a low scream, eyes forced to close, too bright in the darkness of the room, too many eyes to endure such a bright magic! The sound of steps in front of her resumed, hinting that Karkat and the boy had re-appeared once more and were about to charge at her, blindly firing a bright laser ahead in the room, easily deflected by a blade and striking the wall on the side.

 

“u cant defeat me, U AINT GONNA TAK-E M-E DOWN AGAIN!!! ITS NO US-E!!”

 

Still burning, still blurry, her main eye opened as she stared forward, at the pair of multicolored sickles, at the red blade in Dave’s ha-

Red blade.

Before she managed to process that the boy had given someone else his Caledfwlch, the Rogue girl was already in position right behind her. Through the mane of squirming tendrils and right out the front of her chest, the legendary piece of shit broke through the woman with a spray of black ooze from the wound.

 

“suck on that fo the second time motherfu-“

 

Smack.

A hand swiftly came back and knocked Roxy directly into the glowing house structure in the room, leaving her coughing and leaning against it, a streak of blood rolling down the side of her chin. The two Knights stopped on the spot, gasping as they saw her mane pull the blade right out of her chest. A low chuckle starting to leave her lips, all of her eyes opening once more, fixed on Rose of all people, ready to strike with another of those beams were she to make any movement and try to blind her again.

 

“fuckin hell… did u reely think… did u genuinely think u could take M-E down w/ the same trick TWIC-E?”

“i aint just a troll anymore… hah, )(A)(, its almost )(ILARIOUS”

"good try tho... and even tho my body wont go down from somethin like that..."

“that still fuckin hurt… u bitch”

“im gonna make sure to make u feel that same pain a T)(OUSANDFOLD”

 

Her hand lunged forward in Roxy’s direction, as the Rogue girl’s eyes widened. Aiming right for her neck, aiming to slam her back, she was going to enjoy tearing the girl apart with her own hands this time around…

 

“Now, Roxy!”

 

Her eyes briefly glanced away from her, to stare at Rose. Was this a jape? Was this still something they planned? Or did Rose intend to distract her? By the time her attention returned to Roxy, the girl had… Faded. With her God Tier powers activated, she easily became intangible, and phased right down through the house and the ground beneath, away from her grasp, leaving her hand aimed directly towards the…

End door.

 

“oh”

“oh uve gotta be FUCKIN JOKI-“

 

Zap.

The moment her hand made contact with the knob, the entirety of the room started to glow, and her body was cast through the vortex above the Spire. Seconds later, the light beaming out of the structure finally faded, and Roxy re-emerged from the ground into the room. Everyone was panting, standing in the dark grey and rather ruined looking attic of the Spire. The Condesce, gone, warped away out from her own creation. Their God Tier powers, right back to their rightful place. They stared in disbelief at each other, and at the room, not covered in darkness anymore, revealing it to be some sort of crappy undecorated chamber with dull grey walls. Had they… Actually made it?

Zap.

A green glow came from the centre of the frog platform, as Jade of all people warped into the room! Tail wagging eagerly behind her, arms and legs still covered in fur, seemingly still appearing monstrous even though her powers and memories had rushed right back to her!

 

“guys!!”

“jade? jade, do you remember-”

 

The girl didn’t wait to answer, tackling John to the ground and starting to quickly lick at his face, letting out a few whines with her ears flat to her head.

 

"haha, yeah you do remember us! :D"

“oh my gosh john im so sorry!! i just woke up and it felt like i was asleep for so long… but i remember i kinda… messed you up and i quickly rushed to find you and… and…”

“Please Jade, rent a hotel room for your ecto-incestual activities.”

“hmmph!”

“hehehe, calm down, calm down… it’s okay, i’m okay, you weren’t being you… so don’t worry.”

“what… happened to all of you though? to all of us? :o”

“GOD, WHERE DO WE EVEN BEGIN…”

“someone give me a beat”

“what?”

“Please, Dave, no.”

“hey girl wants the full story and im willing to rap the entirety of it for her”

“… id rather-“

“boots and cats and boots and cats and boots and cats! ;3”

“sick”

 

And so the Knight proceeded to drop verse after verse about how the five of them had been fucked by every single one of their friends on their quest to find out how they had ended up in this perverse fantasy land, while everyone but him and the Rogue groaned and stared at the two in disbelief.

They weren’t quite able to make their way to the new Earth anymore, but with their memories and powers intact, and the Condesce banished away, all they had to deal with was the fact most people they knew were now mixed with monsters or animals of some kind.

Very few of them minded this at all.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Ending: And They Lived Happily Ever After.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [League of Shameless Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817) by [Powerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerhouse/pseuds/Powerhouse)




End file.
